Castaway
by Kody Wright
Summary: A child is shipwrecked on an island in the South Pacific that is actually an Ancient outpost with a Star Gate.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The hot sun beat down on the washed up child that lay limp on the beach. Her wet brown hair was in braids touched the sand as the waves kissed her skin. She wore a pink nightgown and a pair of white sneakers. Her small hand grasped a fist full of sand as she started to wake. She squinted to protect her big brown eyes from the glaring sun as she lifted her head and looked around. Not far from her in the surf was the remains of an inflatable life raft that was ripped apart by the reef during the night. She hauled herself up and found her footing on the beach. She looked no more than eight years old. She gazed about the beach hoping to find him.

"Daddy," she cried out. She started to walk up and down the beach looking for her father. But she knew he would not be there after the storm they encountered that had sunk the sailboat and her father with it.

He managed to tie her to the raft as the boat took on water. He told her to stay in the raft as he went below deck for supplies but the boat sank quicker than he anticipated and he never surfaced.

The wind and driving rain whipped the raft about much of the night until it hit a reef and the raft ripped as the waves promptly placed the child on the beach as if being delivered as a gift to the uncharted Pacific island.

She looked upon her new home after a fruitless search for her father on the beach. The island looked much like a volcano and was dotted with lush green palm trees. As she walked she found many coconuts littered about. She heard birds in the trees and strange sounds coming from the mountainous volcano looming above her.

She figured she needed help but didn't know what to do at first. She found rocks on the beach and started to pick them up. One by one she placed the rocks in a line to spell out the word "HELP."

After making her sign she found the volcano made more sounds; strange sounds that seemed odd to her. It growled and grumbled and she heard a distant "bang" sound once in a while. She was parched from thirst and very hungry. She went to the raft and looked for anything to help. She found a small survival kit in the raft. She opened the can and looked at what she had. She discovered a signal mirror, a small pamphlet with instructions, an orange plastic triangle shaped flag, candy and vitamin tablets. She read the booklet, "Do not drink sea water! The salt will make you dehydrated. Suck on candy to ease thirst."

She opened a piece of candy and sucked on the treat.

"Ration out candy and chewable victims," she read some more. "Use signal mirror and flag to signal for help." She glanced about the island, "Help!" she got no reply. She continued to read, "Do not swim in shark infested water." She glanced up and found the tall fin of a shark patrolling just off the reef. She then read some more, "If you find land make a signal fire using mirror or by rubbing two sticks together." She glanced about her feet, "I found land." She looked at her mirror and flicked it back and forth. She blinked and shied away as she shined the light into her eyes. She then dropped the mirror and rubbed her eyes trying to get the spots to vanish. In a few minutes she could see normal again. She dropped to her knees feeling defeated and began to cry, "Daddy!"

All she could hear was the chirping of birds and buzzing insects in the nearby topical forest. She wiped her tears and picked up her mirror once more. She was still thirsty and needed water. She had to push forward. She had no choice for no one was there to help her. She thought she heard her father's voice for just a moment. She looked about but no one was there. She then heard his voice in her memory.

"Izzy," the voice began, "For our trip we have to bring our own water. Once we get to port we can buy more." She could see a picture of him in her mind. He was tall man with light brown hair and brown eyes. He often wore blue jeans and a t-shirt with Navy printed across the chest. He kneeled down to her level upon securing the water jugs on the boat, "What do you do if we end up stranded, Izzy? Do you know?"

She shook her head.

He assured her, "You find plants, streams and collect rain."

Suddenly her recollection stopped and she knew what she had to do. She had to find water. The island had plants; perhaps it also had a fresh water stream. She looked deep into the bush before her and forced herself to take a brave step. She took another step and then another. Before she knew it she was in the dark forest of the island. Her heart raced in fear as she pushed herself forward. A bird suddenly flew away near her and she jumped. She nearly ran back out but managed to control herself.

"I'm a brave girl," she cried supporting herself. She continued to walk deeper into the wild area.

In short time Izzy, short for Isabelle, found a small waterfall coming out of the side of a wall of rock near the base of the volcano. The waterfall flowed down to a small gather pool and was led away by a stream of water through the heart of the vegetation. She cupped her hands and took a sip. She found it was fresh water and it quenched her thirst. Upon getting her drink she decided to walk around the strange, nearly perfectly shaped rock wall. She soon came to a cave in the rock. She stood outside squinting in. She was too afraid to walk into the cave for it seemed ever so dark and menacing to her young eyes.

"Hello," she called out timidly.

She heard a loud groan and the "thunk" sound from within. Scared she took off running away from the cave. She kept looking back expecting to see some kind of monster coming after her but nothing was there. As she neared the beach she tripped and landed on her hands. She skinned her palms as she broke her fall. She remained kneeling just looking at her skinned hands. She began to cry as she figured her father would not be there to save her. After crying for a number of minutes she pulled herself together and stood back up. She went to the surf to wash the dirt from her wounds. She then gathered what was left of the raft and propped it up with some sticks to make a shelter. She then sat down under her raft and looked at the wide deep blue ocean before her. She was trapped on the island with no one in sight. She didn't know what lurked on the island and feared an unimaginable beast would attack her and perhaps eat her. She spotted the fin of the patrolling shark once more as it looked for food on the reef. She shivered at the thought of being eaten. Her stomach rumbled from a lack of food. So she began to rock herself back and forth hoping that somehow her father would swim to the island and rescue her.

 **A Day Later**

A day had passed and Isabelle stayed by the beach and only went deep into the bush to get more water. She gathered coconuts and found seashells with sharp edges to help break into the coconut for food. She found the shells made a good knife but she had to be careful or she could cut herself. She tried to make fire but failed miserably. She noticed the wind had changed direction and a large black cloud over the horizon. She attempted to make her raft shelter strong for that cave was just too scary for an eight year old.

Soon the rain started and the wind took the makeshift shelter away in a swift gust. She found the surf was rising as the waves were beat by the gusting wind. She went deeper into the tropical forest for protection but the wind made more coconuts fall from the trees around her. She was dodging falling coconuts as she ran deeper into the forest. She came to the cave. It seemed quiet but the wind was getting worse and coconuts were hammering the ground near her. She didn't want to get hit with debris and she forced herself into the cave.

Once inside she found it was quiet and calm. She walked deeper into the cave and soon lights mounted on the walls illuminated with a soft yellow glow. There was light and the cave didn't seem so scary. She got to the end and discovered a golden door. Her hands ran over the door looking for a knob and it suddenly peeled back and opened. She stood shocked and amazed at the same time. Slowly she walked into the room still wearing her tattered pink nightgown and sneakers. As she entered the area lights automatically illuminated the darkness. She got to the middle of what appeared to be a large room. Standing by the far wall was a large ring.

Isabelle didn't know what a Star Gate was nor what it did. She slowly approached as she explored. Her hands ran over the stone feel of the Gate's housing. It felt much like the stone on the outside walls. "Wow!" she exclaimed. She slowly walked on continuing to explore. She found a set of stairs and walked up the room above. There she discovered what appeared to be some kind of control board. Lights blinked about the panels that were all around her. She looked at the symbols on the board but she didn't know what they were for. She noticed the symbols matched the symbols on the ring below. Izzy continued to explore not understanding what she discovered. She went down a hallway that led to another room. She walked inside and found it was empty except for this strange hole in the wall. She walked up to the hole and peered inside wondering if it was a porthole from a ship.

Instantly a metallic set of hands reached out and grabbed her head and pulled her in. She saw a bright light as she struggled to get free. Upon releasing her just second later Isabelle fell to the floor unconscious.

 **Next Day**

Izzy woke to a pounding headache. She managed to push herself up from the floor and gingerly walk from the room back down the hallway. She got the control room above the Gate and found sunlight was illuminating the entire area. What looked like volcanic rock from the outside were in fact windows. As she looked out she could see the tops of the palm trees that were swaying in the breeze. She rubbed her head and oddly found she knew what ring did. It made a portal to other rings that were located on other planets. She found she could read the symbols and the strange alien language.

"This is weird," she told herself. As her headache eased she found herself at the computer of the Ancient Outpost and reading off a manifesto list. She found a map of the outpost and a number of levels that went under the ocean surface. She discovered the outpost's control room complete with a pilot's chair was on the last floor under the water but despite how hard she tried she could not figure out how it worked. She found her mind was filled with memory gaps after the exposure the device.

She closed her eyes trying to recall her parents. She remembered her father went below deck and never returned as the boat sank. She briefly remembered having a mother but nothing else about her. For a moment she couldn't even remember her name.

"What's my name?" she asked herself. "It's…Izzy." She could not recall her full name. She was still hungry and knew she needed to eat soon. She looked down at her dirty tattered nightgown much to her dismay. She then found a list of storage units. She started off to the storage unit in hopes of finding something useful in her quest.

 **Later That Day**

Izzy stood before the Gate in a brown man's tunic that was so big on her it resembled a dress. She found the alien clothing and shoes and tried many different articles on. The trousers were all too big on her but she did find a pair of small brown shoes that fit. She also discovered all sorts of alien gadgets including an article that resembled and wristwatch but was a remote dialing device for the Star Gate. Lacking any food in storage Isabelle decided to gather a sack full of coconuts and take them off world to trade for food. Though the outpost's computers and sensors detected satellites in orbit, Izzy could not figure out how to communicate with the satellites to get out an SOS and get help. For some reason her attempts to call for help were mysteriously stopped and she didn't know why. So, she figured she could use the Gate to find food instead.

The Star Gate established before her just as the Ancient information wandering about in her young mind told it would. She felt strange for she knew it was sight to see but oddly is was familiar and even basic. She chose a destination that she determined lacked coconuts and thus would be eager to trade. She walked up the stairs and into the event horizon armed with nothing but a remote dialing device and a bag of coconuts.

 **Chulak**

The leader of the Free Jaffa, Bra'tac looked on as the Star Gate came to life in the distance. He fully expected to see SG-1 but instead was surprised to see a child in pigtails walk through the Gate. He looked on curiously as she gazed about and made her way to the Jaffa.

Izzy came to Bra'tac for he looked the friendliest to her. She tried to say hello but the word came out, "Salveses," she gave a funny look wondering where that word came from.

Bra'tac replied, "Child." He wondered what strange tongue she spoke.

Izzy found as the knowledge unwind she had trouble speaking coherent sentences. "Trade cocoes."

Bra'tac asked, "You wish to make a trade?"

She reached into the sack and retrieved a coconut. She held it before him, "Trade?"

"What is this child?" he retrieved the coconut. He looked upon it curiously and then down to her.

She stood making a hand to mouth gesture for she wasn't sure why her speech seemed off at the moment. She figured it was simply due to hunger.

"You hungry, child?" he asked her.

She nodded.

He figured she was poor and sent out by her parents to gather food off world. He gave an assuring smile, "I can give you some food." He added brightly, "For some of these fine cocoes."

NOTE: I have no way of telling how popular a story is with readers. If I get a review or pm asking to not delete a story I will keep the story up. Simply make a request and I will keep the story up regardless. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

SG-1 stepped through the Star Gate on Chulak looking for information on the latest Goa'uld threat, Ba'al. To Jack the Goa'uld were like a sea monster with tentacles that would grow back once chopped off. With each defeat another Goa'uld would take the place as System Lord.

As SG-1 walked through town they found Jaffa scraping the meat from coconuts for a number of dishes. He squinted for it was odd that Jaffa even had coconuts. He spied Bra'tac who had just sprinkled some roasted coconut meat on a dish for flavor. He found the coconuts were excellent flavor enhancers to many boring Jaffa dishes.

Jack stopped before him and glanced at the soup, "Bra'tac?"

He smiled, "Jack O'Neill," he greeted the rest of the team, "Teal'c, Daniel Jackson, Samantha Carter." He proudly held the bowl of soup to his chest to eat his supper.

Jack asked, "Is that coconut?" he pointed to the nearby work.

"It's called Cocoes," he smiled. "It's very good."

Sam told him, "We have something like that on Earth. It's called coconut." She didn't recall giving the Jaffa any coconut before and wondered where he got it from.

Teal'c informed, "Coconut is a seed from a tree found on Earth's tropical climates."

Bra'tac asked, "Do you like this coconut, Teal'c?"

"Indeed," he agreed.

Daniel stated, "Looks pretty fresh to me."

Jack asked, "Where did you get it from?"

"Izzy brought it," he told them pleased.

Jack asked, "Izzy?"

"Izzy is a trader the Free Jaffa do business with. She brings us cocoes and bright colored fish that we trade for bread and meat. She is very fair and very kind." he told them for he liked Izzy.

"Izzy is some trader you are doing business with?" Jack figured the coconuts could be from any earth like planet the trader had gone to previously. He also assumed she was an adult.

"Indeed," Bra'tac stated pleased.

Sam wondered, "How long have you been doing business with her?"

"Few cycles," he told them.

Daniel asked, "Weeks?" he glanced at his team concerned for though the Jaffa were free to trade with anyone they liked to know who they were trading with in case of a Goa'uld spy.

"Indeed," he told him pleased.

The Star Gate soon came to life once more. Bra'tac figured, "That must be Izzy. She said she would return with more trades today." He gazed on as the child emerged from event horizon.

SG-1 turned and gasped.

Jack huffed, "That's a kid!"

Daniel wondered, "What is she wearing? Is that a jacket or a dress?"

Sam stated, "She looks about seven or eight years old." She looked to Bra'tac, "You are trading with a child?"

"She trades fair," he insisted.

Teal'c stood wondering what was going on for this was an odd sight to witness even for SG-1.

Isabelle spotted the team and wasn't sure what to make of them. They were dressed like soldiers to her. She was still having trouble keeping words straight. "Salves," she greeted hello. She carried a bundle of bamboo sticks she harvested on the outpost.

Bra'tac gathered one of the strange sticks, "What is this Izzy?"

Before Isabelle could reply Sam stated, "Looks like bamboo."

Daniel reached down and gathered a stick. He nodded, "It is bamboo."

Bra'tac asked, "What is it used for?"

"The natives use it for plumbing and all sorts of things," he informed.

Sam stated, "Bamboo is very strong wood."

Pleased Bra'tac asked, "What would you like in return, Izzy?"

"Loaf," she referred to bread. For Izzy something as basic as a loaf of bread was an item to be bartered for. "Creams," she added a request for a type of butter the Jaffa made from local animals.

Jack cocked an eyebrow, "Heck, where I am from this is worth more than bread and butter, kid."

"What is it worth?" she asked him unsure what to make of Jack but he resembled her father physically and she felt at ease with him for that fact.

"Lots," he told her. "You got any parents, kid?"

She shook her head, "No."

Sam's heart melted, "You are all by yourself?"

She nodded sadly. She began to study the uniforms. She spied the American flag patch and it was familiar but her mind was still in shambles from the download. She pointed to the patch trying where she saw it before. "What's that?"

Sam glanced at her patch, "You mean my patch?" She knelt down to Isabelle's eye level, "It's a flag." She pealed it off the uniform with the classic sound of Velcro releasing. She handed it to the girl, "You like this patch?"

She held onto the patch still trying to remember the significance. She nodded, "I like it."

Jack grinned, "We'll give ya that patch for this bundle of sticks, kid!"

Daniel sneered, "Jack!"

"What?" he asked.

"She's trading sticks for food," he reminded him. "I don't think a patch will do much good."

Sam assured the girl, "You can keep the patch. It's a gift." She then dug out her candy bar from her pocket, "And…" she held the silver wrapped bar before her, "You can have this!"

Isabelle spied the named "Snickers" and had a brief memory of the candy. She gently picked it up by the wrapper's edge wondering why it was silver instead of brown. "The wrapper," she started to say it was different but then she was interrupted.

"You just rip it from the end," she told her. She took the candy from her small hands and opened it. "See, like that." She handed her back the chocolate.

Izzy took a bite of candy and for a brief second she recalled civilization and a trip to the store. It was smooth and chocolaty and just melted in her mouth. For a moment she forgot she was stranded on an island and trading stuff she found for food.

Jack grinned, "Reese's is even better."

Sam looked up, "Sir, maybe we should take her back with us?"

"Why?" he wondered.

"She doesn't have any parents," she reminded him.

Jack figured she had some kind of family somewhere. He asked her, "You got a home?"

For Isabelle the outpost had become home after the download. She simply nodded as she ate the candy.

"See," he shrugged. "She's got a home. Last thing we need is a bunch of her people to come looking for her when she doesn't come back."

Daniel huffed, "Whoever her people are they have her trading bamboo sticks for food." He was irritated for she could have been used or abused as far as he knew.

Jack stated, "If she has a home then we can't take her back, Daniel. That would be kidnapping. Granted she's a kid and I'm not too thrilled about her being a trader either but we can't just snatch her."

Bra'tac was then handed a bag of bread, butter and some meat by one of the other Jaffa who gathered food for the trade. He graciously handed it to Isabelle. "This is for you, Izzy. You are always welcome on Chulak and with the Free Jaffa." he assured her. He figured if she was being taken advantage of then he would give her an option for escape.

"Tibi," she tried to say "thank you" but it didn't come out right. She gathered the bag of food and the patch Sam gave her. She had collected sea shells to trade as well and was going to dial another planet to see if she could find more trading partners. She smiled unsure at SG-1 and turned and walked back to the Gate. She stood before the dialing device trying to remember the symbols to dial.

Sam watched on concerned, "Something is not right."

Then Isabelle recalled the sequence and pushed down the symbols before her. The Gate started to slowly dial.

Daniel squinted, "Why is she dialing P3X-4567? That's under Ba'al control now."

"Crap!" Jack huffed. He shouted, "Can you cancel that dial out, Carter?" he ran towards the Gate to shut it down.

Sam ran to the Dial Home Device or DHD and cancelled the dialing sequence before the last chevron locked. She told her, "Ba'al just took that planet. You cannot go there! It's under Goa'uld control."

Isabelle had no idea what a Goa'uld was and wondered if she was in trouble. "I didn't know."

"It just happened," she informed. She knelt down to Izzy, "You have to be careful out here. The Goa'uld are not very nice."

Izzy asked, "What's a Goa'uld?"

SG-1 all traded glances for everyone off Earth knew what a Goa'uld was.

Sam looked up at Jack, "Sir! She doesn't know who the Goa'uld are. I really think we should bring her back for observation and maybe we can find her people. It's not safe for her to be wondering out here alone."

"Alright," he made the call. "Bring the kid back."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

General George Hammond marched into the Gate Room upon SG-1's arrival with the child. He spied the girl and couldn't help but ask, "What is all this, Colonel?"

Jack replied, "This is Izzy. She's a kid we found trading coconut and bamboo sticks with the Jaffa for food. She was about to dial a system that Ba'al recently acquired and we stopped her. She says she doesn't have any folks."

Daniel added, "She is also speaking a form of Latin that is very similar to the Ancient that Jack spoke when he was downloaded. I think we need to find out more about where she is from and who her people are."

Sam added, "She didn't seem to know anything about the Goa'uld, sir. We can't just let her wander from planet to planet looking for food. I think she is an orphan."

Teal'c stated, "Bra'tac and Free Jaffa are very fond of her and the trades she makes. She has been trading with the Jaffa for a month Earth's time."

Hammond knelt down the little girl. He noticed she was well tanned as if she had been in ample sunlight. He spied some sand on her shoes and how dirty her hands seemed. "Where are you from little girl?" he asked.

She couldn't remember and shrugged, "I'm not sure."

"You have a home?" he asked.

"I don't know," she replied seeming a bit confused.

The inconsistency alerted Sam. She spoke, "Sir…she just told us she had a home but couldn't tell us where she lived. Maybe Janet should examine her?"

"Take her to the infirmary, Major." Hammond ordered standing back up.

The men looked on as Sam took Isabelle's hand and led her away to be checked by a doctor. He asked Jack, "What ya make of all this?"

"I have no idea what to make of it," he admitted.

George told him, "I noticed the sand on her shoes and her hands are dirty. She looks like she has had lots of sun."

Jack added, "I'm wondering where she got the weird dress from. Looks more like a jacket than a dress."

Hammond ordered, "Let's keep an eye on her…Dismissed, Colonel." He walked off hoping they could gain some answers soon.

Jack turned to Daniel, "She sounds like I did when I was grabbed by that hand thingy?"

"Lot like it," he nodded.

"Ya think she came across one and was?" he held out his hands as if he was holding a ball.

"Hope not," he sighed. "If she did get downloaded it can kill her. We don't know when she was exposed or if she was exposed. She's just a kid. Boy, she looks like she has been through a lot. You see the sand in her braids?"

"I saw that," Jack agreed. "Her fingers looked all cut up too."

They started out of the room to secure their weapons. Daniel asked more himself than anyone else, "I wonder what happened to her and her family."

Jack shrugged still walking, "No idea."

 **Briefing Room**

A few hours had passed and Janet brought her findings on the child to the Briefing Room. She sat before SG-1 and General Hammond and read off a paper before her. "Over all she's not in too bad of health. Her electrolytes where a little off. She has been exposed to a lot of sunlight as you can see. I found sand and dirt on her along with small cuts on her hands and arms. I asked her about them and she said she cut herself getting the Bamboo. I have a nurse helping her get a bath right now. Her clothes are very dirty. I'm not sure where she got the jacket from; it's too big for her. I could not find any labels on it as to where it was made and the same with the shoes. She wasn't wearing any undergarments. No socks! Just a jacket and shoes! She has significant memory loss. I've diagnosed her with amnesia. She doesn't remember her full name, how old she is or her parent's names. She's speaking in a tongue that Colonel O'Neill spoke when he was downloaded and that concerns me."

Jack asked, "Is there any way to tell of she was downloaded?"

"There is no test that I can do." Janet shook her head.

Sam stated, "If she was downloaded then we see the information slowly unwind like it did with you, sir. Without the actual device there is no way I can tell if she was downloaded. All we can do is wait and see."

Daniel agreed, "She is speaking partial Ancient. There are only two things that can mean. Either she is an Ancient or she was downloaded."

Janet informed, "She does have the Ancient gene."

Teal'c wondered, "If the child is an Ancient then where are the others?"

Jack shrugged, "Beats me."

Sam shook her head asking herself, "If she got downloaded then how did that happen? Where is she from? Why is she wandering around looking for food?"

Daniel figured, "Where ever she is from it has to be a planet with a tropical climate located on it. Sand, coconuts, bamboo…All the things she traded came from a tropical climate."

Teal'c announced, "There are many planets that have climates similar to yours. We would have to find a planet with a Star Gate located in tropical region on the globe."

Sam sighed, "That can be a daunting tasks. When I asked her what her dialing address was she didn't seem to understand. Maybe it's the amnesia and she forgot."

Teal'c suggested, "Or she is not familiar with the terminology. Her language appears mixed."

Janet figured, "The girl has amnesia. That was caused by something. I cannot find any head injury to explain it but she shows signs of being through some kind of traumatic episode. I don't know what caused her amnesia but it could be related to something traumatic that she went through or experienced. It really doesn't matter what caused it at this point, we need to know just how we treat it and if we can find her a home."

Daniel stated, "Obviously we are not sticking her in foster care. She's been through the Gate is from off world."

"She needs to stay for observation for a while first," Janet assured him. "But once she is stable and if we can't find her people then we will have to place her and I have my hands full with Cassie." She looked about the table for a volunteer.

All eyes fell on Sam.

She rebutted annoyed, "I have a full time job and I go off world. I can't take care of her." It was if her being a woman made instantly qualify to be a foster mother. She was irritated by the assumptions.

Hammond figured, "We will work on a solution after we clear her medically."

 **Meanwhile**

Isabelle sat in an oversize chair swinging her legs back and forth in the recreation room. She was given a pink t-shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers to wear. Her hair had been washed and placed back in a ponytail with a pink ribbon. She felt more at home and far more comfortable than she did wearing the Ancient tunic she found. She sat watching cartoons on the TV as a female MP watched over her. She laughed as she followed the cartoon.

The door of the room opened and Sam entered to gather Izzy for some testing. She spoke to the guard, "You're relieved Sergeant."

The female guard came to attention, "Thank you ma'am. She did well! She really likes cartoons."

Sam observed Izzy's laughter and giggles, "I see that." She gave a nod, "Dismissed."

"Thank you, Major," she left for her next assignment.

Sam went to Isabelle and leaned closer, "What'cha watching?" she asked the girl.

" _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_ ," she replied a bit baffled for every kid knew who the Turtles were.

Sam blinked. Did she hear that correctly? "Teenage what?" she asked.

"Mutant Ninja Turtles," she sounded.

The days of simple cartoons were long gone. No more Saturday morning Loony Tunes. Now it was something to do with turtles. "You wanna come with me for a while?" she asked her.

Izzy replied, " _Rugrats_ are on next." It had been months since she watched cartoons and she was determined to catch up on what she missed.

"Rugrats?" she shook her head baffled by the titles. "Okay young lady," she reached over the turned off the remote, "it's time for you to come with me."

She whined, "But I want to watch cartoons."

"There will be plenty of time for cartoons later," Sam assured her. She found it was ironic how much like an Earth child Izzy acted.

She grudgingly got off the chair for Izzy's plans were to spend all day watching TV, eat dinner and go to bed. She had enough of working to find food. She wanted to be a kid for just one day. Her shoulders slunk as she pouted.

"Don't worry," Sam soothed. "The cartoons will be waiting for you after we are done."

"But I can't watch cartoons at home," she told complained walking with Sam out of the room.

"You can't?" she asked.

"No TV," she told her shaking her head.

"Maybe you can ask your family for one," she suggested figuring that would be fruitless.

"My Dad wouldn't allow it," she recalled her father didn't like her watching TV and limited her exposure. "He would say it would melt my brain." she recalled him rebutting the idea.

"Your father sounded like a smart man," she had to agree assuming that Izzy was theorizing how her parents would have reacted to television.

As she thought about her father she had a thought that perhaps he swam to the island looking for her. She knew that it was a more of a dream than a reality but it gave her hope that he was still alive. She couldn't remember his name but she remembered the shipwreck and that he was a good swimmer. She started to get false hope and soon convinced herself that he was coming to find her on the island. She told Sam, "I need to go back home and wait for my Dad."

"But you said you didn't have any parents," she countered.

"He's coming back," she figured. "He has to come back. I need to go there and wait for him."

Sam came to a halt and turned towards her. She kneeled to Izzy's eye level. "Izzy, I need you to tell me the dialing address to your home. I can't take you there without it."

"It's in my watch," she told her holding up her wrist.

"Can I see that?" she asked the girl wide-eyed.

"What you gonna do with it?" she wondered suspiciously.

"I just want to see it," she insisted.

Isabelle knew enough about the world of adults to know the term "I just want to see it" usually meant it wasn't coming back. The item would be swiftly hidden and returned to where it came from. She grew suspicious of the adults, "Why?" she asked protecting her Ancient watch. It was the coolest watch she ever found and in her mind it was her watch because she found it! For that matter the whole island was hers along with the outpost and the Gate on it and all that should found after being shipwrecked. It was hers! She found it and she knew adults could take things away from her and she would no recourse. Surly the adults would want her island and her Gate all for themselves.

"I just want to see it," Sam pleaded. "I promise to give it back."

She narrowed her brown eyes. Another adult lie! "I promise to give it back" was a promise all too often broken in the world of kiddom. She brought her wrist to her chest and covered the watch with her hand. She soundly refused, "It's my watch and you can't have it."

"I need to look at it," she tried to explain.

Izzy refused, "It's mine!"

"Fine," she rolled her eyes figuring she would confiscate it after the child was onto another round of cartoons. "Come on," she then led her to her lab.

Izzy looked about the strange lab upon entering. She wondered, "What do you do here?"

"I reverse engineer alien technology," she stated. She wondered if Izzy even understood what she was talking about.

"Oh," she seemed to follow as she looked about. "Can we do something fun?"

Amused she asked, "Depends on your definition of 'fun' Iz."

"Fun…amusing, having a good time…" she then recalled a commercial, "Can I go to the toy store?"

"Later," she told her.

She plopped down on a stool and crossed her arms and pouted, "You're no fun, Sam."

"I'm lots of fun when I'm not working," she countered. She booted up her computer and glanced at Isabelle who seemed to act just like a kid from Earth. She shook the thought from her mind for there was no possible way that Izzy could be from Earth to Sam's estimation. The child would need a Star Gate to get off world and there was only one Gate on the planet that she knew of. Izzy had to be from another planet but she had no idea which one.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Isabelle was convinced she needed to get back to her island and wait for her father who would miraculously swim to shore despite the odds. She determined she needed to be there when he came for once he got there he would need her help. She would need to get the island prepared for him. She would need food and water for him after all that swimming. Her false hope of his survival had taken away all rational thinking as she wished it to be true; that he would swim across the ocean and find her and her island. She knew deep down inside he died when the boat went under the water. She knew he was not coming back but she hoped for his return so badly that she convinced herself of the impossible.

Izzy drew up a plan for herself. She could get supplies from the Star Gate Command and take them to the island and wait for her father. She understood she was back on Earth but she didn't know where her island was located on Earth. She gathered it was someplace in the South Pacific by navigation charts her father had taught her to read. Thus, she would need to gather the needed supplies, go off world and use her watch to dial her Gate directly.

She figured she was in a military base in Colorado Springs by the commercials she saw on TV. She found a map of the US and remembered why she recognized Sam's flag. It was her flag too! She was from the US but couldn't remember her state. She didn't understand why her memory was like a brick of Swiss cheese and filled with holes but she could remember enough to know she was an American, she was shipwrecked and she found an island that she figured the adults would steal from her before she could find her father.

As Isabelle went through yet another physical in the infirmary she spied the red letters stamped across her file "Classified." She asked Janet who just took her blood pressure, "What does 'classified' mean, Doctor Frasier?"

"Classified means it's a secret," she smiled at the child. She then gently grasped her wrist to take her pulse. It then hit her that the child read off English but she wasn't sure if she should say anything to her.

"A secret," she debated what was the secret. She was a secret! Herself!

Janet noted the pulse and continued, "We classified your file a secret because you are special."

To an eight year old "special" meant truly special, near a superhero statues. Izzy was a bit of a tomboy from the start and preferred comic book action figures over dolls. She tried to figure out which superhero she would be. She puckered in thought.

Janet assured her, "When I say special it's because you know stuff most kids don't. Most kids on Earth don't know about the Gate."

"Oh," she nodded trying to follow the logic. At that point she determined that her island and her Star Gate was also classified and needed to be kept a secret from the adults. She then figured since she was a superhero she should wear a special uniform. But she didn't want to look silly. It was fun to dress up in a costume and play pretend but this was serious and she needed to be an actual superhero. She figured the uniforms SG-1 wore were the uniforms of a real superhero and she needed one as well. She asked, "Since I'm special can I get a uniform like SG-1 wears?"

Amused Janet asked, "You wanna dress up like SG-1?"

"They are special too, right?" she asked figuring they must be superheroes akin to the comic books she read.

The term "special" was applies to different people in different situations. Janet found SG-1 could be troublesome at times. She sighed, "I guess they are special too."

 **A Day Later**

Sam was growing frustrated with her lack of ability to examine the watch Isabelle wore. The child refused to take the Ancient watch off. She wore while taking a bath, wore it to bed and wouldn't let anyone look at it. She brought up her frustration at the morning briefing SG-1 had with General Hammond.

"Izzy told me her watch has her home world's address. I need to examine it to get the dialing address but she won't me look at it," she explained frustrated.

Jack cocked his head and his eyebrow, "Just take it from her, Carter."

"I can't force her to give it to me," she rebutted.

"Sure ya can," he countered. "You just take it off her wrist. It a watch, Carter."

"It's her property sir," she reminded him.

"She's a kid," he shrugged. "You just take the watch, get what ya need and then if she's good she can have it back."

Her eyes narrowed, "That would undermine her trust."

"She's a kid," he shrugged.

Daniel suggested, "Have you tried asking her if you can borrow it?"

"Yes," she nodded.

He then suggested, "How about bribery? Tell her if she lets you see the watch she can have a trip to the toy store."

Jack added, "With your credit card, Daniel?"

He balked, "No!"

Hammond asked Sam, "Does she ever take it off?"

"No," Sam shook her head hard.

"How about getting it when she is sleeping?" he wondered.

"What is she wakes up and finds me stealing her watch?" Sam asked worried.

Jack suggested, "Have Frasier give her something to make her sleep."

She sounded peeved, "I'm not gonna drug a child and take her watch."

Jack proposed, "Give her a sleepy pill, she goes nighty-night. We get the watch, examine it and put it back on her wrist before she even knows it's gone."

Her eyes narrowed, "That is so unethical."

"She's a kid, Carter. It shouldn't be that hard to take something from her." he huffed.

As the words passed Jack's lips, Isabelle had walked to the doorway of the Briefing Room looking for Sam. She heard Jack's insistence and became alarmed. She stood wide-eyed fearing they knew about her island and her Gate and would take it from her before her father could find her.

Sam caught her standing in the door looking shocked. She let out a deep sigh. "She heard that, sir." she countered.

Daniel noticed her as well. "Good going, Jack." he miffed.

Jack decided to put an end to the nonsense. He stood up from his chair and walked over to her. He knelt down to her level and looked her in the eye. "Listen Iz, Major Carter needs to look at your watch to find out where you live so you can go back home. Can she look at it?"

Izzy shook her head, "No."

He asked, "Don't ya wanna go back home?"

"Only if my dad comes," she admitted.

"Do you remember where your dad went?" he asked.

She went pale as she recalled the night. "We were on our boat and a storm came up and…" she tailed off.

Jack soothed her, "And what?"

"He went below deck to get supplies," she started and then went tight lipped. She then insisted, "He's good swimmer and he can swim. He can swim!"

Jack asked, "Was the boat taking on water in the storm?"

She sniffed and nodded as she wiped her tears.

"He went below deck and the boat went under." he quickly figured.

She insisted, "He's a real good swimmer."

He wrapped his arm around her as she started to cry, "I've been on boats too. I know he was a real good swimmer but the suction would be more than he could swim away from." He pulled her close and held her tight as she simply cried in his arms.

Sam suddenly realized the girl likely watched her father drown in a boating accident. Her heart sank as Izzy kept saying he was a good swimmer and would find her. There was no way he was going to find her and Sam knew the child was in denial.

Isabelle cried in Jack's arms for what seemed like forever. After a while she pulled herself together and wiped her tears away.

Jack took her hand and stood back up, "Come to the table and tell us what happened, Iz." he guided her to the chair beside Sam.

Isabelle sat down and tried to remember the night of the shipwreck. "We were sailing and we hit a storm." she recalled. "Daddy placed me in the raft and tied me to it. He said he was going to get supplies from below deck and I needed to stay put. He went below deck and a huge wave hit us. I was knocked down in the raft. When I sat back up the boat went under water."

Daniel asked, "Do you know what happened to your mother?"

She was able recall, "Mommy was sick for a long time. She died and Daddy took me sailing after Mommy died. It was just us."

Teal'c curiously asked, "After your boat sank and you were in the raft did you find land?"

"I found an island," she nodded.

The Jaffa asked, "Was the island inhabited?"

"In what?" she asked unsure what he meant.

"We're there people on the island?" he clarified.

She shook her head, "No one but me."

"How did you get off the island?" he wondered.

She pointed over her shoulder at the Gate, "Through my Star Gate." She then wondered if she should have not said that and bit her lip tight.

Daniel perked up, "Your Island has a Star Gate on it!"

She slowly nodded wondering if she should not say anything for she feared they would take her Star Gate.

He leaned closer reaching, "Can I see that watch?"

She pulled her wrist close, "No!"

Sam coached her along "Izzy, you just told us that you are stranded on an island after a shipwreck and you used the Star Gate to get off. We need to see this island and what system you are from."

She shook her head, "No!"

Daniel gasped, "Why not?"

"Because it's mine," she rebutted. "I found it! Finders keepers; loser's weepers."

The archeologist gasped, "You can just claim it like that!" He found himself arguing with an eight year old and losing the argument.

"It's doesn't belong to you!" she rebutted.

Jack found the words: "Finders keepers; losers weepers" to be very much from Earth. He wasn't sure if she picked that up from TV or elsewhere.

"Iz, did your dad teach you how read navigation charts on the boat?" he asked suspiciously.

She nodded proudly, "Yes he did."

"So where were you when your boat sank?" he asked her.

She went tight lipped as she figured Jack might be on to her.

Daniel did a double take, "Wait! What? You don't think she is from Earth, Jack?"

"How many alien kids say 'finder's keeper; loser's weepers' Daniel?" he barked.

Hammond stated, "The South Pacific has seen an unusually high level of storms for the last few months." He looked at the child, "Can you let us see the watch you are wearing?"

"How do I know I will get it back?" she asked him.

"You have my word," he assured her soothing.

She sat with all eyes upon her. Slowly and cautiously she undid the band and handed it to Sam.

Sam found the screen activated with touch of the finger. She then spied Ancient symbols on the watch. "This dialing address is Earth's." She looked about, "There has to be another Gate on Earth."

Izzy stated, "It belongs to me!"

Sam gave a funny look, "You just can't claim a Gate, Izzy."

"I found it first!" she countered.

Jack had to agree with Isabelle, "It's her Gate, Carter."

She gave a funny look, "Sir?"

"Hey if they kid got shipwrecked on a uninhabited island in the South Pacific, found a Gate and was able dial out and make contact with Bra'tac and trade with the Jaffa for food then she earned it." he told her.

Daniel pondered, "You think that's what happened?"

Sam held up the watch, "We need to dial this other Gate."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

SG-1 walked through Izzy's Gate after dialing Earth from the Alpha Site and back again. As they looked about they found the lights came on automatically for it was night in the South Pacific. Sam walked up the stairs to the control room over the Gate. She immediately began to read off sensors along with Daniel. "We're in the South Pacific Islands. This island is actually an outpost, sir. It's jamming our frequencies to hide it." She stopped the jamming signals and was able to connect with the satellites orbiting the planet. "I have satellite, sir. We can communicate with the SGC directly from here."

Jack nodded, "Do it."

"Take just a few minutes," she told him working.

Teal'c had gone down the hall to investigate. Jack's radio suddenly came to life.

"O'Neill, come down the corridor. There is something you must see." he deemed.

"Get a hold of Hammond, Carter. Daniel, you come with me." he ordered. The men walked the short distance down the hallway and came to the room. In the wall was the hole that Jack was all too familiar with.

Daniel's heart sank, "Oh' no! She was downloaded."

Teal'c asked, "How long ago?"

He wasn't sure, "Maybe Sam can tell."

Jack started out the door and radioed Sam, "Carter! Bad news! We found one of those hand things."

She replied, "I'll let Hammond know."

 **SGC**

General Hammond sent out a call to Thor of the Asgard to help Isabelle and he hoped it was not too late. He didn't know how long she had suffered with the download but knew it was deadly. Izzy had been placed in the infirmary under observation. She didn't like being told to stay in the room and not leave but she had no choice. Hammond had sent more teams to the Pacific Outpost and the Navy sent a number of vessels to secure the area and the island. Before Isabelle knew it her island was under military control and occupation.

Janet walked into the room to get the child for lunch. She figured Izzy would like a walk and to get out of the room for a while. She found her sitting cross legged on the bed in her jeans and T-shirt and looking down at her socked feet rather sad. She came to her wondered why she was so depressed. "Iz," she called as she came to her side.

Isabelle looked up and gave a half smile but said nothing.

She took a seat on the edge of the bed, "What's wrong?"

"They didn't find my daddy," she sighed hoping he would be there when SG-1 arrived.

"They didn't find anyone on your island," she informed. "General Hammond had Walter run a search for all missing boats in the last few months in the area where your island is located. We think we found a report on where your boat went down. The Navy recorded the SOS that your dad sent. Your father's name was David O'Neill. We did some digging and found he's Colonel O'Neill's cousin."

She asked, "I'm related to Colonel O'Neill?"

"You are!" she nodded.

"Is that why Colonel O'Neill is so much like my daddy?" she pondered.

Janet agreed, "It could be an O'Neill thing. Since you and Colonel O'Neill both have the gene and both know about the Gate and both have experienced a download, General Hammond and I both agree he would be the best person for you to go live with."

She gave a look, "Are sure there isn't someone more qualified?"

"Colonel O'Neill is plenty qualified." she assured her.

"How about Major Carter?" she asked. "She could be my new mom."

"That might be an option," she had to agree for she wasn't sure Jack was up to the task. "Ready for some lunch?" she held out a hand, "Miss Isabelle O'Neill." she called her by her full name.

She took her hand and climbed off the bed, "My name is Isabelle! I forgot. I thought it was Izzy." She slipped her sneakers back on.

"Izzy is your nickname," she told her as the led her out the room.

 **Outpost**

As the early morning light broke over the horizon SG-1 got a good look at the island from the outside. The disguise was genius. To the naked eye it looked like a volcanic island but it was anything but.

Jack squinted as he scanned the area, "Kid has got enough coconuts."

"She was trading primary resources," Daniel told him as he explored. He picked up a coconut and looked at Jack, "I can't believe she is related to you! That adorable little girl…" he shook his head.

"I was a cute kid too," he smirked. "It's an O'Neill thing!" He then admitted, "I just wish someone bothered to tell me cousin disappeared at sea. Granted, I hardly ever saw him but someone should have told me he's been missing and his boat sank." He shouted frustrated, "Dave was hell of a good sailor. He was a Navy Seal! He had a wife and kid. His whole family…wiped out…" it didn't seem fair to Jack to find out his cousin drowned nearly a month later.

Daniel wondered, "You gonna take her? You're family." He tossed the coconut to Jack who caught it one handed.

"What am I gonna do with her?" he asked He waved the coconut about, "There has to be someone more qualified."

Daniel countered, "That someone is you! She was exposed to that depository over six weeks ago according to Sam. She lived! You nearly died in a days. Granted, it messed up her memory but she is holding it, Jack. She knows about the Gate. She made contact with the Jaffa and frankly out did you on that. She might even hold the key to saving the Asgard. She's your son's second cousin. She could have it."

"You think she could help Thor and the Asgard?" he pondered. Maybe his family had some kind of uniqueness after all.

"It's worth a shot, Jack." he figured.

Teal'c approached the men with remains of the raft in hand. He held the up the find, "I found her raft. It appears damaged by the reef. The reef also serves as a feeding ground for sharks. I spotted a few."

Daniel winced, "Good thing she didn't go deep in the water."

"She would know not to swim with sharks," Jack figured. "Izzy is a smart kid."

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed. He then asked, "Will you be taking care of the child, JackO'Neill?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "I'm sure her father had some kind of Will. She will probably go to her mother's family."

"I do not believe that would be wise," the Jaffa voiced his concern.

"What?" Jack asked him.

"She has survived an Ancient download, made contact with the Jaffa and managed the Gate. She will need to stay where she can be monitored." he figured.

Jack agreed, "Frasier!" he held up his index finger as if he got a brilliant idea.

Daniel shook his head, "She should stay with you, Jack. You are family!"

"I'm not married anymore, Daniel. I can't take care of a kid all by myself." He snorted, "That's what mothers are for!"

He countered, "Wasn't your cousin taking care of her all by himself?"

"He retired and became a stay-at-home dad," he excused.

Daniel merely stared expectantly at him. Surely, Jack would not be so dense.

"Oh' come on, Daniel!" he waved his arms frantically. "What am I gonna do with a kid now? Take her off world with me and teach her to shoot Goa'uld?"

He admitted, "She could probably do it."

 **Later That Day**

SG-1 had returned to base by dialing the Alpha Site and then back to the SGC as the military secured the outpost. They had gathered for the end of the day briefing about what they discovered with General Hammond, Major Frasier and Isabelle.

Hammond sat at the head of the table with news for Jack and Izzy. He informed them, "David O'Neill had rented a storage locker for the year upon selling his home. Inside it we found documents, family photos, keepsakes and small items. It appears his plan was to sail around the world and live on the boat with Isabelle. They had been at sea for nearly six months before they were hit by the storm. Those items are being packed up and shipped to you, Jack."

Jack asked, "Did he have a Will?" He was hoping there would be an aunt on Isabelle's mother's side of the family that she could go live with instead of him.

"He did," he nodded. "I spoke to his lawyer. He stated if anything happened to him all his property was to be liquidated and placed in a trust for Izzy. He stipulated the nearest surviving relative that was willing to take her to have guardianship. That would be you, Jack."

"What about her mother's family?" he asked.

"I have yet to find any immediate living relatives on her mother's side," he countered. He insisted, "Considering what Izzy has been exposed to and what she knows and that she has been going off world for over nearly six weeks, Jack…I think you are the best possible person for her to stay with. She's your family, she has the same gene as you and she's been off world."

"Fine," he sighed rolling his eyes. "What do I do with her? Stick her in the local school and hire a babysitter for weeks on end."

Hammond disagreed, "We are placing her with you because of her unique situation. We don't know if Thor can remove the information in her mind or how her memory will respond. We will need to monitor her anyways, Jack."

Sam added, "Thor will be here in a few days. She's stable and has been for weeks. Her memory seemed better some days than others. If Thor removes that information then we lose it for good."

Izzy asked, "You mean all this stuff I see in my head would be gone?"

She nodded, "We can take it out but we don't know if your memory will recover and we could not get that information back."

Daniel stated to the girl, "The information in your head is from the people who built the Gate. It's everything they knew. Your mind is handling it but it's costing you your ability to remember things. The question before us is: Do we let you keep that information and just monitor you so you can tell us what that information is or do we remove it and hope you get your memories back?"

The girl rubbed her cheeks, "There is so much in here."

"I know there is," he assured her. "The only other way to get the kind of information your mind is holding is through something called Ascension. That's where your mind is able to release your physical boundaries and expand beyond the need for a body. You become…" he searched for the worlds.

She figured, "You become an energy based life form, like an Angel."

"That's right," he smiled.

Sam told her, "Most people cannot do that. We think the Ancients did to escape a plague."

"Oh," she pondered the notion. For her child-mind the whole idea seemed silly. Why become an energy based life form when there were so many toys and gadgets the Ancients had that looked like fun to her. She would much rather becomes some kind of comic book superhero than a boring Angel. She then asked, "Can I be on SG-1?"

Jack blinked, "What?"

She wanted to be on the team because they looked like fun to Izzy. From what she gathered while on base SG-1 were heroes akin to any comic book protagonist. They had uniforms, like her Daddy had. They were heroes and she wanted to be just like them. She asked again, "Can I be on SG-1?"

"You're eight years old, kid!" Jack balked.

Daniel miffed under his breath, "And at times so are you, Jack."

Sam suggested, "You can help SG-1 a lot, Izzy."

"But I want a uniform," she complained.

Hammond leaned in his chair closer to the child, "You want a uniform like SG-1 wears?"

She nodded, "And the patch."

"I see," he smiled sitting straight. He quickly figured she just wanted to imitate SG-1 and dress up like the team. "I suppose I can make you an honorary member of SG-1, Izzy. You won't be going off world through but you can help the team."

She complained, "I want to go off world and see my friends."

Jack asked, "What friends?" Friends! She had friends off world. She's just a child.

"Yes my friends are: Bra'tac, Skaara…"

Daniel cocked an eyebrow, "You made contact with Skaara of the Abydos?"

"Ah-ah," she nodded and continued, "Lya…"

He held up a hand, "Lya of the Nox?"

"Ah-ha," she nodded about to name more.

Jack cocked an eyebrow, "You made contact with the Nox and they are your friends?"

She agreed, "Yes! Lya even took me to their big city ship way up in the sky," she exaggerated with her hands and expression, "they said I could come and visit them anytime I want."

Jack asked dumbfounded, "Anyone else?"

She cheered, "My boyfriend! Most boys are yucky but he's nice."

Amused Janet could not help but ask, "And who is your boyfriend?"

"Jonas Quinn!" she proclaimed.

Jack sat not amused and asked unbelieving, "Jonas Quinn is your boyfriend?"

"Yes," she nodded. "He's super nice to me, always makes sure I had extra food and said I could come and stay with him if I was alone."

"Why didn't ya?" Jack asked for he knew Jonas had figured out she was an orphan and was trying to help her.

"I was waiting for daddy to swim to my island." she told him.

Sam sat amused, "Well if she has a boyfriend…" she tried to keep a straight face.

Janet asked, "Does Jonas know that he is your boyfriend? Did you tell him that?"

She admitted, "Well no but I think he's my boyfriend."

Sam mentioned, "She's got good taste."

Jack figured, "The kid has been all over the galaxy."

Izzy told him, "I have not! I can see the galaxy in my head and there is a lot more."

Daniel leaned towards her in his chair and asked, "Can you see all the Star Gates the Ancients left?"

She nodded, "Yes."

"Good, do you know what powered your outpost?" he asked her.

She nodded, "The power module."

Daniel explained, "Recently we sent an expedition team to Atlantis in the Pegasus Galaxy and we need one of those power modules to dial out to them. We lost contact with them. Can you help us find one?"

She nodded as the information on Atlantis and system came to her mind. "They are stuck out there?" she asked concerned.

"Yes," he nodded. "Can you see the city in your mind?"

She nodded, "They sank the city to escape the Wraith."

Hammond asked alarmed, "What is the Wraith?"

She could see one in her mind from the information. She shivered, "They eat people….Like a Vampire…" she held up her hand, "They feed on ya though their hand."

Daniel went pale, "Oh' god." He feared they were too late to save his friends.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Armed with the knowledge floating about in Isabelle's mind, SG-1 set out to find a Zero Point Modular or ZPM to help save the Atlantis expedition. The child made a list of locations that once held a ZPM for them to explore. So far after five dial outs they have yet to find a working ZPM but did find three that were depleted. Izzy had taken the team to some of the most obscured places in the galaxy thus far and upon returning empty handed the team was growing frustrated.

They sat around the briefing table after the last mission debating if they should take the ZPM from the outpost in the South Pacific. Sam informed, "There is just enough power in the outpost's ZPM for one dial out to Atlantis."

"We could at least find out of the expedition team is still alive," Daniel figured.

Sam agreed, "We could send supplies and aid if they need it."

Jack pondered, "The kid has the information in her head. She should be able to help us find another battery thing."

Teal'c stated, "So far we have found nothing of value from the information she had given us."

Daniel explained, "That's because the information in her head is over ten thousand years old. Things have changed since the information was gathered by the Ancients. That said, she already told us what is in Pegasus, why the Ancients left the system and started telling us a detailed description of the layout of the city. She's a gold mind of information! She might even be able to tell us where to find ZPM's in Pegasus." He then concluded, "If we dial Pegasus and send a team, maybe we should send her too."

Sam reminded him, "Thor will be here in two days to examine her."

"And if he removes that information it's all lost," Daniel figured. Suddenly Izzy became the most valuable human in the entire universe for Daniel.

Hammond figured, "I will hold off on dialing Atlantis for 48 hours. In that time we continue to go down the list of addresses Isabelle gave us. Once Thor assesses her, I will decide if we dial out and if we will send a team." He then spoke to Jack, "I have a court petition for guardianship drawn up. It's just needs your signature, Jack."

He wasn't sure if he wanted guardianship. It was a big responsibility and worse Izzy could die from the download. His biggest fear was not failing as a parent but rather losing another child if he got attached to her. He just wasn't sure he could go through such a loss twice. He told him, "I'll sign it when I get a chance."

Hammond reminded him, "Papers are on my desk." He looked over the team, "Dismissed."

The team gathered themselves and headed for the door when Izzy came to show SG-1 her new clothes. General Hammond had secured a child size green battle dress uniform and had patches for SG-1 and Star Gate Command sewn on. She grinned happy with her new superhero outfit. She cheered, "I got my own uniform! It's just like yours!" She looked over the amused faces.

Jack replied, "So you do! So, what's your honorary rank?" He glanced back at Hammond for he didn't see any ranking on the uniform.

Hammond looked up from his work before him as he scribbled on his note pad. He smiled at the girl, "I see you got your uniform, Airman."

She walked into the room and cocked her head, "Airman?"

"What we call our soldiers in the Air Force." he stated pleased that she was happy with the costume.

"I'm in the Air Force?" she asked looking disappointed.

Jack asked, "What ya think you were in?"

"I thought this was a Space Force," she told him pouting. "I don't want to be in the Air Force. Can I be in the Navy instead? Can I be what my daddy is…A SEAL."

Jack asked her, "What's wrong with Air Force?"

She explained, "Daddy said they were…" she tried to recall the slur, "pussies." She then pondered, "I don't think he liked kitty cats much."

Jack's eye narrowed, "Dave said the Air Force were pussies?"

She nodded, "Ah-ha!"

He asked, "What did he say about Air Force Special Forces?"

She shrugged, "Nothing."

His muttered, "Damn Navy Seals."

Daniel understood the branches of the military seemed to be in some kind of competition. He found the girl's report of what Jack's cousin thought of the Air Force hilarious. He smirked, "You like cats, right Jack."

"I'm a dog person, Daniel!" he huffed annoyed.

Izzy didn't understand the slur or the banter. She thought a cat was a cat. "Can I get a kitty?" she asked Jack as she liked the idea of having a pet.

"No," he shook his head. "I don't have time for a cat."

"How about a puppy then?" she wondered.

"I have even less time for a puppy," he informed.

She pouted looking sad. "Oh," she sighed.

Sam suggested, "Maybe after you get settled down into your new home you can get a cat."

Jack gave a look, "I don't want a cat."

"A puppy then?" she grinned at him.

"I don't have time for a dog," he told her. "I don't have anyone to take care of it when I'm on missions."

Izzy figured, "Let's get a puppy to take with us on missions and then goes home with us." She recalled the Seals having trained service dogs.

"We don't have service dogs in the SGC." he told her.

Izzy rolled her eyes and huffed, "Well they should!"

Daniel admitted, "Actually that's not a bad idea." He looked to his team. "The German Sheppard makes a great service dog."

Jack agreed, "True!" He looked over his shoulder to Hammond who sat pondering the idea. He had to admit it was a good idea. "Service dogs?"

"I'll look into it," he nodded.

Jack grinned at Isabelle, "You're a genius kid!"

"I am?" she asked surprised.

"That's a great idea with the service dog," he told her.

She grabbed his thick hand, "Daddy said that he wanted to get a dog for the boat…" she tailed off as she remembered the sinking.

"Not a bad idea," Jack agreed.

They started down the hall way. Izzy reached up and grasped Sam's hand on her other side. She walked down the hall between Jack and Sam holding onto each.

Jack asked, "You have a dog growing up, Carter?"

She nodded, "I did! We had a Golden Retriever."

"Nice dogs," Jack stated.

Daniel spoke up from behind, "When I was a kid I had this mutt I found in Egypt. She was a smart dog."

Jack asked, "You have a dog, T?"

"I did not," he asserted. "Such animals are for work."

"You should get a dog, T." Jack rebutted. "You would like a dog."

The Jaffa merely cocked an eyebrow amused.

In short time the team with Izzy between Sam and Jack holding their hands walked into the commissary for something to eat. Needless to say it was quite the sight as there were rumors about Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter in a secret affair. For Isabelle the pair could never replace her parents but they were two people liked and had begun to trust. They went for the buffet and each retrieved a plate and tray.

The child looked over the selection of food before her. The special was fish square on a bun. She soured, "Isn't there anything else to eat?" She was growing sick of fish.

Jack motioned towards the desert section, "Coconut cream pie."

She pouted, "No."

He reached the macaroni and cheese, gathered a large scoop and plopped it on her plate. "There!" he figured that solved that situation.

"I want hot dogs," she soured.

He argued, "We don't have any hot dogs."

"I don't like macaroni and cheese." she complained.

Jack rolled his eyes, "You spent the last month eating Jaffa mystery meat and now you are complaining?"

"It tasted like pepperoni," she rebutted. "I made pizza with it."

Jack paused and looked down at her, "You made pizza on that island?"

She nodded, "Yup."

"How did you do that?" he wondered.

"I used the bread, the cheese and the Jaffa pepperoni and made pizza with no sauce." she explained. "I couldn't find any pizza sauce off world." She then added, "General Hammond should put some pizza places off world."

Daniel suggested as he gathered his food, "Why not tell him that Iz and while you are at it tell him to put come coffee shops off world too."

Teal'c stated, "The Jaffa would welcome such an establishment." His mind churned of the first Jaffa coffee house.

Jack kidded, "I can retire and open a coffee house on Chulak with T. We can name it 'Jaffa Coffee'."

"Indeed," Teal'c deep brown eyes danced in the idea.

Sam simply listened amused as she gathered her food.

Isabelle sounded, "Chulak needs an ice cream shop. We can call it Izzy's Ice Cream."

Daniel kidded, "Just combine that together and make coffee flavored ice cream."

Jack told him, "Coffee flavored ice cream is gross, Daniel."

They soon sat down at a table to enjoy their break. Isabelle asked as she picked at her plate, "Where am I going to sleep tonight?"

Sam assured her, "You will get your own room right here in the base, honey."

"Do I stay here forever?" she wondered.

She shook her head, "No honey, you will go live with Colonel O'Neill once Thor clears you."

She looked at Jack, "Do I get my own room?"

"You will get your own room," he agreed. "I have an extra room you can use."

"Do I get a new bed?" she wondered fearing she would have to sleep on the floor.

"I'll buy ya a new bed," he figured.

Sam wanted to assure the girl that she had a solid future. She added, "I'm sure Colonel O'Neill will let you pick out what you like: Maybe, a nice white bed and pink curtains."

She sounded, "No pink!"

"Why not?" she asked her.

"I was wearing my pink nightgown when the boat sank," she told her. "I don't like pink anymore."

"Oh," she sympathized. "You can get any color you like."

She looked at Jack, "I can pick out my colors?"

"Sure thing," he agreed. "Ya want blue?"

She shook her head, "No blue!"

Daniel muttered, "No pink and no blue." He asked her, "How about yellow?"

She shook her head, "The raft was yellow!"

Jack cocked an eyebrow for he spied a pattern in the colors and her fear from the recent shipwreck. He asked, "What colors you want, kid?"

"Green," she figured that was a safe color.

He grinned, "I like green too." He waved his hand before them, "How about a nice camo pattern?"

"Okay," she agreed.

Daniel rebutted, "Girls don't like camo, Jack." He looked to Sam for support, "Right!"

She shrugged, "My parents made my room pink and white and I never liked it." She then added, "Of course I never played my toys either. I play with my brother's toys."

Jack asked his linguist, "And what toys did you play with Daniel?"

"I didn't," he explained. "I was learning to speak other languages."

Sam asked as she ate, "What toys did you play with sir?"

He recalled, "Trucks, cars, jacks, marbles, cap guns…normal kid's stuff." His mind went back into his memory, "I had this cool electric train set. It was big and all metal. My dad gave it to his brother after I got bigger."

Izzy stated, "I have a big electric train too. Daddy said it was an antique. We would put it under the tree."

Jack asked suspiciously, "Did he put it in the storage locker by any chance?"

She nodded, "He wouldn't sell it. He said it belongs to me."

Jack figured it was his old train set. He smiled, "Looks like I got my old train set back."

Izzy gave him a look, "It's mine!" It was evident she didn't want Jack to take her train.

"Our train," he offered.

She disagreed, "It's my train."

"It was my train when I was a kid," he countered. "Can't we share?"

"You took my Star Gate!" she rebutted soundly shaking her head.

He leaned closer to her and sternly stated, "You cannot claim a Star Gate for yourself."

"You said I earned it," she countered.

"I did say that but you still can't claim a Star Gate." he informed.

"But I found it!" she huffed annoyed.

"So?" he snorted back. "I found things off world too that I didn't get to keep."

Daniel interrupted, "Jack! You are arguing with an 8 year old."

He excused, "She's an O'Neill!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Thor arrived at the rendezvous site off world. SG-1 had led Isabelle through the Gate to the site and then they were then beamed up to Thor's ship. To Isabelle, Thor was just her size but he didn't look human to her. She stood on the bridge of the ship holding Jack's hand as he was the only father figure left in her life. Jack was a lot like David in appearance, attitude and personality and for Isabelle those similarities were comforting as she dealt with his loss.

Thor stood before the child and SG-1.

Jack began, "Thor ole buddy! How are ya?"

"I am fine, Colonel O'Neill." he replied. His large eyes blinked upon looking at the girl.

Jack explained, "This is Isabelle. She's my cousin's daughter. She was shipwrecked on the outpost we found and she got her head stuck in one of those hand things."

"I see," Thor stated.

Sam added, "She was exposed over a month ago. She's handling it as you can see but it affected her memory. Some days she remembers more than others. She is stable physically and has accessed the knowledge but it is affecting her."

"I see," he stated and then spoke to Izzy, "I am Thor of the Asgard."

She shook her head, "You don't look like an Asgard." She drew on the knowledge. "Asgard are taller!" she explained.

"Indeed," he agreed. "My people lost the ability to reproduce and we turned to cloning to survive. That caused an unforeseen error which resulted in our current physical bodies. Considering your heritage, I would like to examine your genetics for a possible solution."

She was a bit lost on what he was talking about but agreed, "I suppose."

He went to the console and activated a medical pod which rose from the floor before them. He instructed, "Climb onto the bed, Isabelle."

She complied with Jack's help. He assured her, "I've been in these things before. You will be fine." The pod closed around the girl as the medical device took over scanning her.

Thor reported, "Her mind is far more stable than yours, Colonel O'Neill." He referred the how she handled the information but it sounded much like an insult.

Daniel smirked at his friend, "We know!"

Jack rolled his eyes annoyed.

Thor continued his report, "Her short term and long term memory has been greatly reduced due to the volume of information. I can remove it and her memory will return to normal however, we will lose the information she holds."

SG-1 traded glances.

Jack asked, "So we remove it and she can be normal again but we lose the information and we kind of need that." He looked at his team. "Heck of a call to make…"

Sam suggested, "I think Isabelle should make that call. It's her memory that is being affected."

Thor opened a communications link to the pod. He spoke, "Isabelle…The information you house in your mind is directly affecting your memory. If I remove the information your memory will return to normal."

She asked, "Will the information be gone forever?"

"It will," he informed. "I cannot save the information if it is removed. You are stable and your mind is coping but your memory will continue to be affected if you decide to keep the information."

"I get to decide?" she asked surprised.

"Indeed," he agreed.

She figured, "I want to keep it then."

Sam spoke, "You don't have to put yourself thought that, honey. You will live a normal life if you have it removed."

"Normal life?" Izzy debated what a normal life was for her now. Both her parents were gone. She had gone off world and knew all about the Star Gate. If she went back to being normal again then she could not be special anymore. After losing her parents she didn't want to be just some kid and she understood no other kids would not believe her if she spoke of the Star Gate and her island.

Sam soothed, "You could go back to school and play with other kids and have a normal life, Iz. You could be adopted."

She wondered, "Who would adopt me?"

"Maybe a nice family," she suggested though she really had no idea who would adopt the child. She was trying to assure the girl she didn't have to keep something she did not want.

Isabelle thought if she had the information removed then she would not have Jack and she wanted to be with Jack. She would lose all her new friends she met off world and worse, she would have to go the school. That wasn't a good deal! Any eight year could see that was not a good deal. She figured, "I'm keeping it!" For Izzy they already took her island and Star Gate…They weren't taking what was floating about in her head if she had any say in her own destiny.

Sam's heart ached for the girl, "You don't have to keep it, Iz. You can get your memory back." She feared the girl would suffer in the long run.

Izzy figured once more the adults in the room were being silly. She stated firmly, "I'm fine! I'm keeping it!" She figured if she kept that information then she could remain on SG-1 and be a superhero like the team. What child would want to go back to school when they could be on SG-1?

Sam gave a heavy sigh worried for the girl.

Jack stated, "She made her choice. Leave the information, Thor."

"Very well," he agreed. "I have detected the genetic material. I will study it further."

Jack nodded, "That's good to hear."

The pod peeled back and Izzy sat up on the bed. She looked over at SG-1 who seemed to be confused, concerned and yet relived all the same time. She wondered why they looked so worried. "Is everything okay?"

Sam came to her side to help her down, "It will be okay." She didn't wish to scare Izzy into removing the information for they needed it as well. "I just want what is best for you," she told her.

The girl didn't understand what Sam meant for she could not see the situation from an adult point of view. To Isabelle what was best for her was staying right where she was and keeping Jack as her new guardian. She thought about what Sam could have meant. She asked, "You mean me be adopted and have a family again?"

"That would be good for you," she agreed.

Izzy figured if Sam married Jack and they adopted her then everyone would be happy. She could have the family that Sam spoke of. She started to think about how to get Sam and Jack to get married and adopt her.

Thor came to the child and graciously thanked her, "My people will be forever in your debt, Isabelle."

Debt? She didn't know what he meant by that. "What's debt?"

Jack tried to explain, "Thor feels like he owes you a favor."

"Oh!" she grew wide-eyed and then her mind conjured up how Thor could do her a favor. "Can you marry Sam and Jack?"

Thor stood puzzled at the request as Jack and Sam both grew meek and embarrassed.

Daniel asked her, "You want Jack and Sam to get married?"

She nodded, "Yeah!"

He could help but ask, "Why?"

"So they can adopt me and be my new family," she explained as if it was obvious. How dense could the linguist be the child wondered?

Sam explained to Thor, "Izzy lost her parents and is an orphan. I think she's wants a family."

Thor assured her, "The Asgard will always consider you to be an Asgard."

"Huh?" she asked baffled.

Daniel explained, "The Asgard just adopted you, Izzy."

"Oh, cool!" she grinned. "Now I can be an Asgard too!"

He chucked, "I guess so."

Jack suggested, "Daniel can always adopt ya, Iz!" He looked directly at Daniel wanting for the snarky reply.

His shook his head, "No!"

Izzy agreed, "He adopt me! He doesn't have a wife. If he gets married then he can adopt me."

Jack smirked at Daniel, "You could always marry Teal'c!"

The Jaffa did not look pleased at the joke.

Izzy sounded, "No silly! He can't marry Teal'c. Teal'c is Jaffa!" She then figured, "Daniel needs to marry Dr. Frasier to adopt me."

Jack asked her, "Ya got this all planned out, huh kid?"

"Of course!" she agreed for her pending adoption was a serious matter.

He squinted at her suspiciously, "Hmmmm."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

SG-1 returned to the SGC with Isabelle from the rendezvous with Thor. Upon debriefing General Hammond that the child still had the Ancient information and would remain stable the General started to draw up plans to contact the expedition sent to Atlantis.

Izzy walked the halls in a pair of purple pajamas as she was supposed to be in bed after a long day. She couldn't sleep and felt anxious but didn't know what she felt anxious about. She felt as if something was terribly wrong. She went looking for SG-1. She came to Sam's lab and stood outside the door and just out of view upon hearing SG-1 discussing the issue of what to do with Isabelle.

Jack confessed, "I'm not sure I can take care of this kid. She will need more than just me."

Sam assured him, "You have us to help you."

Daniel stated, "I can tell ya now that a foster home would not be a good place for her."

Teal'c agreed, "She needs to be monitored and stay on base."

"The kid wants me to be her new dad," Jack complained.

Sam asked, "Were you and your cousin a lot alike?"

He nodded, "We were kids together. Everyone mistook us for brothers. We rode bikes together, played ball together; I joined the Air Force and he joined the Navy. He was like a brother to me growing up."

Sam figured, "She can see her father in you. That's why she wants to stay with you."

"I can't do this alone." he argued.

"You won't be alone, sir." she insisted. "Izzy is not a normal kid and cannot do normal things. She can't go to regular school. We need her here anyways. She's going to be on base most of the time."

"Me being a single dad…" he winced.

Daniel reminded him, "Izzy already has plans for that. She wants you and Sam to be her new parents."

Jack spouted, "She wants us to get married!"

"No one says you have to get married," he countered. "She just feels most comfortable with you two."

Izzy slowly backed away as SG-1 continued the conversation. She wasn't sure why Jack didn't seem to want her. Sam also seemed reluctant. Maybe she was wrong about them caring about her. She couldn't go back to her island for the military took it from her. The adults took everything from her. They took her island, her Gate, her watch and her dreams of having a new family. She went back to her room and started to change her clothes. She didn't want to wear her uniform costume anymore. She put on her jeans, sneakers and a red t-shirt. She packed a backpack with her favorite stuffed teddy bear and a change of clothes.

Feeling rejected she decided to run away. She opened her room door and started down the hallway towards the Control Room. She knew there was a shift change and the technician would be gone for the moment. She found the halls had less people during the nightshift and thus fewer would notice her. She got to the controls and dialed an address that was beaming in her mind. As the Gate started to dial alarms went off for it was an unauthorized dial out. She started down the stairs knowing the guards would come running to stop her from running away. She got to the top of the ramp and stood before the glimmering event horizon as the guards ran into the room with weapons drawn.

The Sergeant ordered, "Back away from the Gate!" He had his rifle leveled on the girl.

Izzy was upset after hearing SG-1 speak about her and her anger grew. Her mind churned as the information overtook her rational thought. She raised her hand and suddenly an energy wave erupted from the girl's out stretched hand and knocked the guards off their feet.

SG-1 ran into the room upon seeing the guards on the floor. Izzy stood before them in front of the Gate with an out stretched hand.

Sam yelled concerned, "Izzy!"

The girl turned as tears started to stream down her cheeks. She walked through the event horizon and left the SGC. The blue shimmering event horizon soon dissipated and Izzy was gone.

Sam bolted for the control room, "I have to see where she dialed."

Jack stood shocked, "Did she do this?" he looked at the men who slowly gathered themselves.

Daniel nodded, "She's accessing the universal knowledge, Jack!"

He stood flabbergasted, "Where did she go? Did she just run away?"

"I think she did," Daniel concluded.

Sam's voice came over the radio, "I have the address she dialed. We haven't been there yet. We don't know if the site is stable."

Jack ordered, "Dial it, Carter! We're going after her."

 **Meanwhile**

Izzy stepped though the event horizon on the distant planet. Before her was an over grown field. In the distance was a rock structure that looked much like a castle. She started down the stone steps and soon found herself waist deep in brush. She glanced up and found the sun was high in the blue sky indicating it was midday. As she arrived at the edge of the field the Gate behind her began to come to life as each chevron began to lock in place with the spinning of the inner ring. She squinted as she spied SG-1 step through the event horizon upon being established. She figured she was in trouble for knocking down the guards and running away and she feared the grownup were going to be mean to her and locker her in jail for that's where people who got in trouble went in her young mind. She turned and ran up the embankment towards the castle. There was something in the castle that was very powerful but she just could not remember exactly what but she knew she needed to get whatever it was.

Jack spied her running, "There she is!"

Sam called, "Izzy come back!"

The child kept running away from them.

Jack sighed, "Let's go get her." He stepped down into the thick brush.

SG-1 followed her path through the brush. Daniel began to sneeze, "I think there is something in this brush I'm allergic…" he sneezed hard. He then began to itch and scratch.

Jack complained, "You are allergic to everything, Daniel."

"I am not!" he huffed and then let out another loud sneeze. His sinuses became unbearable and his eyes watered.

They emerged from the brush and spotted her running for the castle in the distance.

Sam wondered, "Why is she headed towards that old castle?"

Daniel spoke through his stuffed nose, "She could have accessed something that brought her here." Grudgingly the team followed after the girl.

Isabelle got to the stairs leading up the castle. She looked back and SG-1 was still after her. She figured she was going to jail for sure. She ran up the stairs hoping to get away and maybe hide. She got to the door and ran inside. It was dark and scary in the castle. She stopped and shivered for she felt the dampness and the cooler air. She slowly walked deeper into the room and then up a flight of stone stairs. She came to another room in the stone walls. The room was all dark and had a stone pedestal in the center with a golden box. There was something in the box! She walked over and reached up and grasped the item. She held it in her hands and looked at the shine. The box then opened up to reveal a wooden wand. She picked it up with her small hands and the wand seemed to come to life as it energized in her grasp. She then accessed information that told her to use command words in conjunction with the wand.

"Abracadabra," she stated for the information told her it was a basic command word. The wand then glowed a pale green as it imprinted her biological information. She quickly figured, "I found a magic wand!"

She heard the grownups coming and they would surely take her wand once they found it. She needed to hide it and fast. She stuck it in her pack and then put the box back where she found it and stood thinking of what she was going to say.

SG-1 arrived in the room. Jack spotted the golden box and warned, "Don't touch anything, kid."

She lied, "I didn't touch it."

Sam came to her side, dropped to her knees and pleaded, "Why did you run away like that?"

She stated, "Nobody wants me so I figured I should leave."

"What?" she gasped. "Honey, we want you."

"No you don't," she shook her head. "I heard you all talking and no one wants to adopt me."

Sam closed her eyes and gave a heavy sigh, "That's not it, honey. We do want you. It's just you will need a lot of support and we are afraid we will fail you when you need us. It's a big responsibility."

"Am I going to jail?" she asked concerned.

"What?" she asked surprised. "Why would we send you to jail?"

"I knocked down the guards," she told her with a pout.

Daniel came to her side next and assured her, "You are not going to jail. You just have to be careful not to hurt anyone." He sounded very stuffy from his allergies.

She asked, "What's wrong with your nose and eyes?"

"I'm allergic to something in the field we crossed." he explained. "I have allergies."

"Oh," she understood.

Jack dropped on his knee to her level. He confessed, "I'm afraid! I had a son and he died when he was your age. I'm afraid that I could lose you like I lost my son. It's not that I don't want you. I'm afraid that I could lose you and I'm not sure I can lose another child like that again."

She asked, "You had a son? What was his name?"

"His name was Charlie." he told her.

"He died like my daddy died?" she wondered.

He shook his head, "No…He was playing with my gun and it went off and he was shot."

Her heart sank, "He shot himself?"

"It was an accident," he told her. "It was my fault and no one else's. Your dad died saving you. Charlie…" he tailed off shaking his head.

She stood feeling bad for Jack. She grabbed his hand and told him, "My daddy will take care of him in heaven. I know he will."

Jack sniffed back a tear, "I know." He found her in his arms holding him tight. He gently held onto her in return.

Sam assured her, "We will take care of you. If you want me to be your mom then I can be your mom."

She turned and asked, "You and Jack getting married?"

"We can both take care of you without getting married." she informed.

That didn't sound right to her. Jack and Sam had to get married. They really liked each other and she knew they liked each other. She figured they should get married. She rebutted, "But you two love each other. Why won't you get married?"

Sam asked blushing, "What makes you think we are in love?"

"I heard you," she told her. She looked at Jack, "And I heard you."

Jack asked baffled, "Heard what?"

"You said you wanted to have Sam and would marry her." she explained. "I heard you say you wanted her."

"When did I say that?" he asked confused.

"I heard you say it lots of times," she told him. "I'm not too sure why you want to jump on her bones but I heard you say that."

Jack grew wide-eyed for he often thought to himself how much he wanted Sam and "jump her bones" was an old slang for having sex.

Sam assured her, "Honey, Colonel never said that to me."

She squinted confused, "He didn't?"

"No," she shook her head.

She swore she heard Daniel talk, "I know Jack would like to jump her bones."

She looked to Daniel, "You heard him say it too?"

He asked baffled, "Say what?"

"I just heard you say that you know Jack would want to jump on her bones." she accused.

Daniel squinted but his lips did not move, "Can you hear me now?"

"How can you speak without moving your lips?" she wondered.

He gasped, "She tapping into telepathy. She just read my mind." He looked about, "She's reading our thoughts and mistook it for us speaking."

Sam then figured Jack was thinking how much he would like to have sex with her and child read his mind. She gave him a look and thought to herself, "Jump my bones, huh? You better real good in bed for that, Jack."

Izzy asked confused, "Why does he have to be good in bed to jump on bones?"

Jack smirked beaming for she blushed, "Carter?"

Sam looked to Isabelle, "What else is he thinking?"

He cocked an eyebrow surprised.

"He can't believe you asked me that?" she told her. "I heard him but his lips didn't move." She was simply baffled by how the adults could talk and not move their lips.

Daniel thought, "That is because you are reading our minds. We're not talking. We are just thinking it to ourselves."

She puckered in thought, "I can read minds?"

"Apparently," Daniel spoke. "Your mind is coping with that information by opening itself to the universal knowledge which allows you to read minds and knock down guards."

"Oh," she pondered what she was told, "Am I in trouble?"

"No," he assured her. "You might want to control it so you don't read everyone's thoughts."

Jack asked, "What does Carter think about me?"

Sam rolled her head back for only Jack would push her for personal information.

"I told you, silly. She loves you!" she insisted. "You two should get married." She motioned, "Teal'c agrees with me!"

Jack looked to Teal'c, "T! She read your mind?"

The Jaffa admitted alarmed, "Indeed."

Daniel figured, "We need to work getting her to control it. She's not even trying and is mistaking our thoughts for what we say." He then added, "Which is kind of creepy."

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed.

Sam told the girl, "You don't worry about the Colonel and me. I want you to just worry about controlling your abilities and not hurting anyone. Okay?"

"Okay," she agreed feeling a bit miffed. Surely Jack and Sam loved each other and would get married. They were the perfect parents in your young eyes.

Jack rose to his feet and picked up the box. It opened for him as well, "It's empty. There's nothing in it."

Daniel looked at the artifact, "Whatever was in it is gone."

Sam asked, "Do you know what you came here for?"

Izzy feared they would take her magic wand for they took everything she found so far. She shook her head and lied, "Nope."

Sam gave her a hug, "Let's go back." She released the girl and held out her hand for her, "Come on."

Isabelle grasped her hand and didn't say a word about the wand in her pack. She walked with SG-1 as they figured she found nothing in her runaway attempt.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Isabelle lay in her bed playing with her magic wand. She had command words come to mind as she tinkered with her newest discovery. She didn't understand exactly how it worked but the information told her the wand was remote control device much like a remote control for the television. In her mind she could see a schematic of tiny robots that were everywhere and were smaller than a human cell. She wasn't sure what the nanites were called in Ancient. She simply called them "tiny robots".

She sat up in the bed and tried to use her wand, "Tiny robots…I want a glass of milk." She waved the wand but nothing happened. Her face crinkled as she tried to figure out the command. Then it came to her, "Lac speculoes."

On the table beside her bed and glass of milk appeared out of thin air. She reached over and took a sip. She spat is out, "Not warm milk!" She then asked, "How do you say a glass of cold chocolate milk?"

A rap came from her door and quickly hid the wand under the covers. Sam popped her head inside to see how she was doing, "You okay, honey?"

"I'm fine," she nodded hoping Sam would not ask where the milk came from.

She walked into the room and found the glass of milk, "I see you got a glass of milk." she picked it up, "It's room temperature. I'll take it back to the commissary." she assured her. She took a seat on the edge of the bed. "You feeling better now?" she wondered.

Izzy nodded, "I'm better." She held the blanket over the wand fearing it would be spotted and swiftly taken.

"You are very special little girl," Sam told her.

She simply nodded wishing Sam would leave so she play with her wand some more.

"My father is coming to visit tomorrow and I want you to meet him." she started. "He's a host for a Tok'ra and will be coming from off world. Do me a favor and don't read his mind." she pleaded.

"I'll try," she assured her though Izzy no idea what was a Tok'ra.

Sam asked, "What else did Colonel O'Neill think about me?" she then caught herself, "Don't tell me. It's better if I don't know."

"He thinks you're pretty," she told her. "I think you are pretty too."

"Awe," she blushed and gave her a hug, "Night honey. I just want you to know I'm here for you and you don't have to run away."

"I know," she assured her.

Sam kissed her forehead and tucked her under the covers before gathering the glass of milk. "We have new glasses?" she asked herself for the shape didn't look like any she seen in the commissary before.

The girl just shrugged.

"I'll see ya in the morning," she told her sniffing the milk. She then walked out the room leaving just a nightlight burning.

Izzy sat back up in bed with her wand in hand, "Okay tiny robots…I want a glass of cold chocolate milk."

 **Meanwhile**

Sam walked the hall wondering how Isabelle got a glass of milk in her room in the first place. Jack spied her as she walked holding the glass. He smirked, "Milk before bed, Carter?"

"Izzy had it in her room," she told him. "It's lukewarm."

He stood rather meek, "About what the kid said…"

"You want to jump my bones," she smirked at him.

"I didn't mean it like that." he tried to excuse the thought away.

She gave a nod, "Is she right? Are you in love with me?"

"You in love with me?" he asked in return.

"This could ruin our careers," she figured. "You are my commanding officer."

"I know," he agreed. "Sometimes, I wish I had a magic wand that could just make everything better."

"Don't we all?" she gave a sigh.

"Thing is what do we do?" he asked. "The kid wants us to be her parents."

"I'll be her mom regardless." she told him.

He gave a smile, "I'm glad."

"Me too," she agreed. "I'm taking this to the commissary." She started to excuse herself.

"I'll walk with ya," he offered. He glanced at the glass and asked, "We get new glasses?"

"I guess," she shrugged.

 **Next Day**

Isabelle had donned her uniform once more and tucked her magic wand up her sleeve to hide it form the adults. She still had an anxious feeling that could not shake and had no idea what was bothering her. She tried to not think about the bad feeling. She emerged from her room and started for the commissary for breakfast. She came across General Hammond as he emerged from his room that morning. She cheered, "Morning General."

He smiled upon her, "Morning Izzy." He started to walk with her. "Getting something to eat?"

"Ah-ha," she nodded.

He told her, "I have two granddaughters about your age. Maybe you would like to meet them sometime."

"Okay," she nodded agreeable. She grabbed his hand as they walked.

Hammond mentioned, "On the petition for guardianship Jack has the option to list alternates in case something happens to him. If it's okay, he could list me as well."

"What's an alternate?" she wondered.

"He can list three people to take care of you if he can't." he told her, "I'm volunteering."

"Oh," she slowly nodded. "Can I help pick the names?"

"Of course," he agreed.

"Can he list Dr. Frasier and Daniel?" he wondered.

"He can," he nodded. "What about Major Carter?"

"She's going to be my mommy and marry Jack." she explained.

"You sure about that?" he asked amused.

"I am!" she soundly replied. "I had a dream last night and I was at their wedding. Sam wore a long white dress and looked so pretty. Jack wore his uniform. You married them," she told him with a smile.

"Sounds like you have a nice dream." He figured it was just a dream.

"I had a bad dream about Dr, Frasier after that," she sounded sad.

"Oh?" he asked.

She nodded, "I dreamed she died."

Concerned he asked, "How did she die in the dream?"

"It was on P3X-666 and they were trying to help SG-13. She was hit in the chest when she was leaning over a man who was also shot." She looked at him and continued, "There was this guy and these cameras on base interviewing people. It was really sad."

The details alarmed him. He instructed, "After breakfast I want you to come and seem me in my office."

"Okay," she agreed.

 **Gate Room**

Sam stood before the Gate's ramp and waited as her father emerged through the event horizon. He wore the Tok'ra dress tunic and smiled upon seeing his daughter once more after emerging from the shimmering water.

"Sammy," he greeted her coming down the ramp. He wrapped his arms around her tight and held her tight.

"Good to see you, Dad." she told him. She felt ever so lucky to have him in her life at that moment. He should have died a few years ago but becoming a host for Selmak saved his life and bought him time. After witnessing how Isabelle became an orphan and watched her father die Sam felt blessed to still have her father even if she knew his time was temporary. She simply appreciated her family even more. She released the embrace and started to walk with him. "There is someone I want you and Selmak to meet," she began.

"Oh," he replied assuming it was a boyfriend.

"Her name is Isabelle and she's an eight year old orphan." She continued, "She wants me to be her mom."

"You are adopting a child?" he asked for Sam was very busy and not even married.

"I am," she nodded. "Izzy isn't your normal eight year old. She was shipwrecked on an island in the South Pacific and the island is actually an Ancient Outpost. We found a second Gate on it and an empty depository. It wasn't empty when Izzy found the island. She has the gene and was caught in it."

Jacob gasped, "The kid was downloaded like Jack was?"

She nodded, "Yup!" She had not gotten to the fact that Jack and Izzy are related.

"She survived! Holy!" he gasped amazed.

"After some searching we found where her boat went down with her father. Her father was Captain David O'Neill. He was a retired Navy Seal and the Colonel's cousin." she informed.

He came to a halt and paused, "Wait! This girl is a relative of Jack?"

"Cousins," she nodded. "He's got guardianship she wants to stay with him. I guess he's a lot like her father was."

He cocked his head, "This girl you are adopting is Jack's second cousin?"

"And she wants him to her new dad," she told him. "When she found out that the Colonel lost his son when he was her age her logic of thinking is that her father will take care of him in heaven and the Colonel will take care of her."

"That's an interesting way of looking at it." he figured. They began walking towards the briefing room.

Sam continued the debriefing, "I need to warn ya…The download affected her memory and she gets forgetful. Her mind is coping with it differently than expected and Daniel thinks it's trying to stretch itself to deal with the download and is somehow tapping into the universal knowledge that he tapped into when he was ascended. This has allowed her to acquire some abilities when she is stressed. She got upset yesterday and was going to run away. She dialed the Gate and when the guards tried to stop her she was able to knock them down with an energy field. She also has shown signs of some telepathy…Just to warn ya."

Jacob figured, "She sounds like a special girl."

"Which is the reason she lives on base right now," Sam told him. They got to the briefing room and found Hammond sitting at the table with Isabelle as he looked over sheets of paper she had been coloring on with crayons.

Hammond spied the pair as he peered over the top sheet. He didn't want Sam to worry for it was information he gathered on Izzy's dream about Janet Frasier. He swiftly tucked the papers into a file folder, "Major Carter! Jacob!" he greeted the pair.

Sam asked, "What ya drawing?" She came to Izzy's side.

"I was making drawings for George." she told her. She could hear a female voice in her mind but it didn't sound like Sam. She looked about the room confused. "Who?" she asked baffled.

Sam asked her, "You okay?"

"I heard some woman talking but I don't see her." she explained.

Jacob asked, "What did she say?"

"It was weird," she told him. "She said in a weird way: 'This child is a gift.'".

He gave a smile, "That Selmak speaking to me. She a Tok'ra and she is in my head." He touched the side of his brow.

"I heard a Toa'ka!" she looked about. "I never met one before."

Selmak spoke, "It my pleasure to meet you, Isabelle."

She gasped, "How did you make his voice do that?" She spoke of the vibration.

"I can simply use the vocal cords," she explained.

She hopped up and down in her chair, "You would be so cool at a Halloween party!" She looked to Sam, "Can we have one?"

Jacob chuckled, "She's a little version of Jack."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Isabelle was escorted to the recreation room while the briefing with Jacob and Selmak commenced. The adults correctly assumed she was too young to understand the threat of Anubis and the Replicators and feared she would be scared and have nightmares as a result. There was a communications error with the guards and Izzy found she was alone in the room with no one else. The child soon grew bored and opened the door to go explore the base still keeping her wand hidden up her sleeve.

She came the storage room that house artifacts for the scientist to examine and catalog upon being brought back by the SG teams. She walked into the room and looked about all the gadgets. She came across an empty ZPM and looked at it in thought. The information started to unwind in her mind and suddenly she realized how the Ancients made the ZPM's. They used the nanites to charge the modules with dark matter. She could not understand how it worked on a sub-molecular level but did understand the tiny robots were key and she held the controller. She removed the wand from her sleeve to see if it would work. She waved the wand over the empty modular and stated a single command. "Imples," she told it to fill.

The modular then began to glow as the nanites restored the power.

She smiled pleased, "Cool!" She then went down to the next item on the shelf. It was small and resembled a badge. She puckered in thought as she examined it, "Oh' it's a shield!" She then found it was no longer working, "It's broke." She waved the wand once more, "Instauraboes" she commanded it to be repaired. The little device then gave blue glow in the palm of her hand. She placed it back down and went to the next gadget. It was a small metallic ball that seemed lifeless. She found it too needed repair, "Instauraboes." she commanded again and the little ball then glowed with a blue energy. She concentrated trying to figure out what the little ball was, "What does this do?" The information began to unravel, "Dimensions?"

The door of the storage unit opened and in walked one of the scientists, Dr. Felger. He was a sloppy scientist and seemed to always be daydreaming. He wore his lab coat and went to the ZPM and picked it up but didn't seem to see Izzy standing right before him. He looked at it and found it seemed to glow indicating it had power. His eyes grew wide, "Yes!" he grew excited for so far they found few with any power.

Izzy spoke looking up at him, "Hello! I'm here!"

He didn't hear her or see her. It was if she was invisible. He turned and walked out of the room with the ZPM in hand. Izzy looked down at the ball, "This makes me invisible. Neat!" She then placed the ball in her pocket and walked out of the room to spy on the grownups for she didn't like being told to leave.

Isabelle made her way back to the briefing room and there she discovered Bra'tac had also arrived. SG-1 sat around the table with General Hammond at the head. Bra'tac and Jacob were seated as well. She walked into the room and no one saw her. She listened to the conversation.

Bra'tac warned, "Anubis is growing in power. He has taken out more System Lords. He has gained control over the Replicators. We have never seen power like this before."

Jacob added, "The Tok'ra have no idea how he got so powerful so fast. We thought he was dead."

Daniel winced, "He's obviously not dead."

General Hammond assured them, "We have an outpost and a second Gate on Earth. The outpost in Pacific has a weapons platform and a control chair. We are debating if we should pull the ZPM to dial Atlantis or keep it to protect Earth."

Jack stated, "We're trying to find another ZPM but we keep coming up empty. Izzy is giving us dialing addresses but the so far everyone we found is dead."

Bra'tac asked concerned, "How is the girl?"

Sam told him, "She was downloaded but she's holding it."

"I am pleased to hear she is doing well," he told her. "I fear what would happen if Anubis had the information in her mind."

Daniel gasped, "He would be even more powerful. He's already tapping into something but if he were to capture her…" he winced at the dreaded thought.

Teal'c stated, "That would be bad."

"Very bad," he nodded in agreement.

Jack stated, "There ain't no way he's getting her. She's not allowed off world. He can't just come in here and grab her either."

Sam's heart ached in worry, "But look at how fast she was able to dial the Gate and go off world when she tried to run away."

Bra'tac asked concerned, "The child tried to run away?"

"She was upset and thought we didn't want her." she explained. "She was able to dial the Gate, take out the guards and go off world and we could not stop her. If she decides to go off world on her own we will not be able to stop her."

Jack countered, "Unless she is off base! Then she would have to get through guards outside, come on base, get past the guards inside and dial and then get past us."

Daniel told him, "If she really wanted to get past us…she could. She is pulling on the universal knowledge. She could ascend, Jack! She won't need any help doing it."

Sam shook, "She ascends then we lose her. She won't need us at all. She will have god-like powers…"

"The Others would keep her," Daniel figured. "They won't send her back like they did me. They will keep her, teach how to be like them and then we will probably never see her again because she won't need us." He gulped at the thought.

Jack shook his head, "The kid adores us! She wants to be just like us. She not gonna leave us for a bunch of…glowing…beings."

"We might not be able to stop it, Jack!" Daniel warned him. "Once you start tapping into that level of ascension there might not be a coming back. She could go to bed one night and just ascend in her sleep. It could be effortless for her."

She spoke to herself, "I don't want to do that."

Jack suddenly realized, "I could lose her anyways." A pit formed in his stomach for to Jack ascending was like dying.

"She may not need us much longer," he warned him.

Sam sniffed as a tear rolled down her face, "One day she could just be gone."

Izzy grew alarmed for it sounded to her as if she was going to die. She gasped, "I'm gonna die!"

Jack crossed his arms feeling upset, "The Others won't send her back to us like they did, Daniel. They will keep her and make her like them."

"I'm gonna be kidnapped!" she began to panic. "These Others will kidnap me." She then wondered, "Who are the Others that are gonna kidnap me?"

Dr. Felger came to the door grinning from ear-to-ear. He announced, "Sirs! Sorry to interrupt but I thought you would like to know. We have a full ZPM!"

Sam didn't look enthused. She was worried she would lose Izzy. She merely nodded, "Thank you Jay."

"That's good to know, Dr. Felger." Hammond told him.

No one seemed excited and Dr. Felger wonded what was wrong. He slowly excused himself, "I'll be in my lab." He walked away wondering why everyone seemed so gloomy.

Sam shook her head, "I'm letting the Others take her from me."

Daniel sighed, "Her fate is not up to us, Sam."

 **Later**

Isabelle grew fearful that these "Others" would kidnap her. She didn't know who the Others were or what they were or why they would kidnap her but the adults seemed concerned and therefore she needed to be concerned as well. It was soon time for bed for the little girl and she hid her dimension altering ball inside her sock drawer. She figured she better keep the magic wand with her all the times in case one of the "Others" tried to kidnap her. She settled into bed worried that she could be taken away from SG-1 but these Others.

She was tired from being so worried she quickly fell asleep with her wand under her pillow. She soon went into a dream that was not any dream she had been in before. She found herself walking into a diner with a green and brown interior. It was filled with people and breakfast was being served. She stood in white pajamas looking about confused.

A red haired woman sitting at a nearby table called her, "Isabelle! Come sit with me."

She walked over to the table and just stood wondering what was going on.

She pulled a chair out for her, "Sit down!" she instructed.

Izzy took a seat on the chair wondering where she was.

The friendly face introduced herself, "My name is Oma. I'm a friend of Daniel." 

She smiled feeling at ease, "You know Daniel?"

"Very well," she nodded. "Do you know where you are?"

She shook her head, "In a restaurant!"

"This is a place Daniel made while he was Ascended. It's the place his Grandfather took him after his parent's funeral. It meant a lot to him."

"How did I get here?" she wondered.

"Your mind brought you here," she told her.

"Am I Ascended?" she wondered glancing about.

"No," she shook her head. "You are still asleep in your bed. When you sleep your mind is free to roam and the knowledge brought you here. When you sleep your mind can wandered the universal knowledge with ease. You can see the past and see the future. You can go anywhere but only when you are asleep."

She wondered, "Will the Others take me?"

She gave an assuring smile, "The Ascended are the Others. That is what we call each other. You could ascend very easily but there is something Daniel forgot about…Free will. Each being has free will and if you don't want to ascend you can stop it. It's actually up to you."

"So I won't be kidnapped?" she asked her.

She shook her head nearly giggling, "You won't be kidnapped." She then became serious, "At least not by us. Anubis on the other hand would love to get his hands on you."

"Who is Anubis?" she wondered. Suddenly a plate of chocolate chip pancakes appeared before her with a big glass of chocolate milk. She sat surprised, "Did you do that?"

"No," she assured her. "You did that," she pointed to the food. As Izzy ate the best pancakes she ever tasted Oma continued. "Anubis was a Goa'uld and he convinced me that he had changed when he was dying and I, like a fool, believed him and helped him ascend. He soon proved he lied and we tried to send him back but he fought us and is now half-ascended. He would want you to help him ascend the rest of the way again and gain more power. He would use that to dominate the galaxy."

"How do we stop him?" she wondered.

"I might be able to stop him but it would destroy me in the process. I've tried to counter what he has done and so far it's been marginal. Isabelle, I'm the one who put your raft on the island. I saved you by putting you there. Otherwise, you would have died along with your father."

She stopped eating, "Daddy really is dead then."

She consoled her, "No one ever really dies. There is a realm that souls can go to but it is forbidden for an Ascended being to enter. He is there with the other souls. They have their own place."

"Like Heaven?" she asked.

"I believe it's called 'Heaven' on your world. Other worlds have other names but it is the same place." she told her. "You are my last hope! If I cancel myself out to stop Anubis another threat will come and the Others will do nothing to stop it. The threat is from another galaxy and they are called the Ori. The Ori would be defeated by Daniel but what he doesn't know is the Ori keep another enemy that is even more powerful at bay. We have to prevent that from happening."

She asked with a mouth full of pancake, "We should send Anubis to jail!"

Oma gasped, "That's it! I knew you were special. If we can lock Anubis up so he cannot get out then we work to avoid confrontation with Ori." She grinned, "I know just the thing to capture him."

She asked, "A magic lamp that keeps a Genie?"

"The very lamp that story was based on," she nodded. She placed her hand on her chin and asked, "Those pancakes good?"

Isabelle was still eating and gave a hard nod, "Huh-ha!"

"You look to be enjoying them," she admitted.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Isabelle woke up and got herself dressed in her child's SG uniform. She went to get her breakfast on her own. She remembered the dream as if it was real. The pancakes tasted real to her but her tummy grumbled telling her she was hungry. She decided she didn't want more pancakes after eating two platefuls at the diner so she grabbed a bowl of oatmeal from the buffet that she had to stretch to reach and then brought her tray to an empty table. She began to eat all by herself when Sam walked up to her carrying a tray of food.

Sam grinned as she slid a plate of chocolate chip pancakes before her. "I got you something special!" she cheered figuring Izzy would much rather have the pancakes than oatmeal.

The child glanced at the plate and seemed unenthused, "Pancakes?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes," she sat down across from her. "I had the cook make them just for you."

"I'll just have oatmeal," she told her and ate another spoonful.

Sam sat baffled, "You love chocolate chip pancakes. You're been asking for them for days."

"I had my fill," was all she could say.

"You want to save it for later then?" She wondered if the child didn't feel very well.

"Later," she agreed.

Sam put the plate aside and began to eat her waffle. She glanced at Izzy who simply ate. "I have an extra room in my house and I was thinking we could decorate it together. It will be your room when you are with me."

She asked, "Aren't you going to marry Jack?"

She tried to explained, "Colonel O'Neill is my commanding officer. If I were to marry him it could cost us our jobs."

She disagreed, "No it won't!"

"Yes it will," she argued. "He's in charge of SG-1."

She spoke baffled, "My daddy was a SEAL! I remember that my mommy was in the Navy too. She operated the radios. I think daddy and mommy were on the same ship."

"They may have met on the same ship," she told her "but your daddy commanded SEAL teams and your mommy ran all the radio stations. They both reported the ship's Capitan. He wasn't her commanding officer on the ship. The Captain was their commanding officer." She then sat thinking how the SGC had a similar structure. She then admitted, "Of course I send all my reports to General Hammond directly…" she began to wonder if she was wrong about the command structure for SG-1 was not a normal team and women were not allowed in combat.

Isabelle asked, "Isn't General Hammond in charge?"

"He is," she nodded. "Janet is next in line after him." She cocked her head and bit her lip in thought, "Is Jack my CO or is General Hammond my CO?"

Izzy recalled, "My daddy said that mommy was his CO after they got married."

She smirked, "Your daddy was a smart man."

Daniel came to the table next carrying his breakfast tray. He sat down with his toast and scrambled eggs and noticed the child was eating oatmeal and not the chocolate chip pancake that was right next to her. He assumed, "Being a little hard on her, Sam?" He figured Sam wanted the girl to eat oatmeal before the pancake.

"What?" she asked confused.

He motioned, "Looks like a nice thick, fluffy pancake." He then chuckled to himself.

"I had the cook make it for her but she wanted oatmeal instead." she shrugged.

Isabelle stated, "I had pancakes last night when I went to your diner in my dream."

"My diner?" he asked unsure what she was talking about.

She nodded, "The one you built when you were ascended. Oma said it was the diner your grandpa took you to after your parents died."

He gasped, "Oma! You saw Oma?"

"I dreamed about her," she nodded and figured it must have been a dream.

Daniel wasn't sure what happened but knew Oma was real and the only way Isabelle could know about Oma is if she met her. He leaned closer, "What did Oma say?"

"She said Anubis is half ascended and they were not able to send him back because he fought the other ascended. She thinks we can put him in a magic lamp and that will be jail for him." she reported.

Daniel leaned closer, "Lamp?"

"The one the genie was stuck in from the story." she mentioned.

Sam gasped, " _Aladdin's Lamp_!"

"That's the one," she nodded. She finished her cereal put the spoon down.

Daniel asked, "Did Oma say where we could find it?"

"It's on Atlantis," she child told them.

"Atlantis!" he gasped and looked at Sam. "We need to get to Atlantis."

Sam figured, "We can use the ZPM from Izzy's island to dial Atlantis and bring the full ZPM that SG-3 found so we can dial back."

Daniel shot up, "Let's go tell, General Hammond."

"Right," Sam agreed rising to her feet leaving her breakfast behind. She told the girl, "Go to your rec room when you are finished eating, Iz." She and Daniel then quickly left.

Izzy sat alone, "SG-3 found? I charged it!" she told herself. The recreation Room was getting rather boring for the child as she spent so much time there. She wanted to go off world and see her friends. She rose to her feet and left the commissary heading back to her room so she could get her "invisible ball" as she named it.

 **An Hour Later**

General Hammond agreed to dial Atlantis and at very least send the ZPM to the expedition. The island was to be powered by a naquadah generator. Reaching Atlantis became a pressing matter upon Daniel figuring that _Aladdin's Lamp_ was some kind of containment field for ascended beings.

SG-1 stood in full gear along with two other SG teams to bring supplies and reinforcements to the city. SG-1 planned on being back within twenty-four hours thus Isabelle was to stay on base under Major Frasier's care. Little did they know that the girl was shadowing them and hidden by the dimension switching ball. She was going with them upon finding out they were dialing Atlantis without her. She wasn't about to stand for such an idea but being a child and having no real authority she determined she was going to sneak away to Atlantis.

Sam told Jack, "Izzy is gonna be upset when she finds out we went to Atlantis and didn't take her."

He shrugged, "She's a kid. She'll get over it."

Daniel felt bad and added, "We should have least told her we were going."

Jack disagreed, "Then she would want to come and we don't need to be babysitting."

He sighed, "She could assist us with what she knows."

"She's a kid, Daniel. We do not take kids on dangerous missions." He put his foot down figuratively. Jack wanted Isabelle safe and sound with Janet Frasier and not following them off world where she could get hurt or killed.

Izzy stood by listening to the argument.

The Gate came to life before them with an erupting of the event horizon that settled into place like a pool of shimmering water. General Hammond's voice came over the speakers. "We have contact with Atlantis. SG teams: One, four and seven…You are a go. God speed." he wished them luck.

The teams walked up the ramp and single file disappeared into the event horizon. Izzy knew she had to cover her tracks and needed to enter immediately behind another body. She walked directly behind Daniel as he stepped through the event horizon. Upon arriving on the other side Daniel had stopped and Isabelle bumped into his behind.

He jumped and looked back, "What just bumped into me." He only got a quick glimpse at the Atlantis Gate before he felt the bump. He looked back but saw nothing at first.

Something happened to Isabelle's invisible ball as the wormhole had affected the field. It shifted in and out of dimension and then broke once more leaving her exposed. She was suddenly in full view and standing right behind Daniel and holding the ball in plain sight.

"Isabelle!" he called surprised. "How did you…" he noticed the ball, "What is that?"

She quickly hid it behind her back and looked as innocent as possible, "Nothing."

Sam gasped, "Izzy! How did you get here?"

"You were going without me," she started to complain.

Jack asked, "How did the kid get here?"

Daniel told them, "She hiding something behind her back."

Sam held out a hand, "Let's have it young lady."

Miffed she handed Sam the ball but figured she should be quiet about the wand.

Dr. Elizabeth Weir, Major Sheppard and Rodney McKay all gathered around to greet the teams. Dr. Weir was grateful they came for they were vulnerable to the Wraith but was also shocked to see a child.

"I can't tell you how glad I am you are here," she then looked at the girl. "I'm a bit confused as to why you brought a child."

"We didn't!" Jack huffed. "She snuck through the Gate after us."

"This is a dimension changing device," Sam reported. "Have you been playing with this, Isabelle?"

"Um…" she had no recourse and had to play innocent. "I didn't know what it was." She battered her eyes and though her memory was better she knew she was in deep trouble. "I…ah…got stuck in this invisible ball and I was running after you…for help." She absolutely lied.

Sam dropped to her knees before her feeling sorry for girl. She must have been scared that no one could see her and was trying to get help. Her heart sank, "Next time you need to be careful playing with things. This is not a toy."

"Right," she nodded relieved they believed the lie. "I'm sorry."

Jack asked, "She got stuck in one of those dimension things?"

"Yes," Sam figured.

"Hey that happened to us, kid. It was kind of weird! You can see everyone else but they can't see you." he recalled.

Sam figured, "When she ran after us for help the Gate must have shut down the field." She looked at the ball and repeated sternly, "Don't play with things like this. Okay?"

"Okay," she nodded.

Teal'c just did not believe her story for he knew the child too well. He knew she was making much of it up. He wondered how long she had the device and how many times she enacted the field. He stood with a cocked eyebrow and amazed at how gullible Sam seemed to be.

Sam hugged her, "I'm just glad you are okay." She then looked to the Atlantis team. "She accidentally came with us. This is Isabelle. She found the outpost in the Pacific when she was shipwrecked. She made it possible for us to dial you."

She knew to not admit she also charged the ZPM for that would expose the wand and she was not about to lose that Ancient toy for the grownups would confiscate it from her. She decided to play shy. She gave her cutest impression of innocents, "Hi!" she waved to them.

McKay found himself waving back, "Hi!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Atlantis had full power once more. The city and the expedition team were now safe and secured in event of a Wraith attack. The Wraith had discovered the city was vulnerable and the team was preparing to evacuate and sink the city when the SG teams arrived.

Elizabeth Weir walked into to control room above the Gate and noted to Daniel, "It's nice to not have to step over cords."

He stood before the Ancient computer screen reading the text. He gave a warm smile, "I'm glad we got here in time."

She admitted, "Me too." She then started going over the text before them, "Any idea what it is you are looking for?"

"I have no idea how the Ancient's would list it," he confessed. "It's supposed to be the lamp that the story _Aladdin_ was based on."

Liz nodded scanning over the text, "Izzy is a cute little girl. She's already helping Dr. McKay in engineering. She's a gold mine of information."

"That she is!" he agreed.

Liz wondered, "Ya know she's really good at pulling on that information. I kind of wonder how she got stuck in an alternating dimension field device. She should have been able to get herself out."

Daniel cocked an eyebrow, "You think she tried to sneak through the Gate with us?"

She smiled, "I'm not child expert but if I was an eight year old and I had lost my parents and SG-1 saved me…I would kind of see SG-1 as my new parents."

He paused as he figured, "To her SG-1 is her family and she wanted to come with us so she got the device, made herself invisible and snuck through the Gate after us."

She smirked, "Seems like it to me."

He gave a sigh, "So she lied to us about being stuck and trying to get help."

She gently assured him as she touched his shoulder, "She's a kid! She thought she would be in trouble with the grownups. To a kid, an adult can be someone who loves them, provides for them and protects them and an adult can be a rule enforcer, the authority figure. SG-1 is everything to her."

He asked, "What do you think we should do?"

"Nothing," she told him. "She's figuring things for herself and sometimes you have to let them learn by falling down. Just be there for her because for Izzy falling down is gonna be more like crashing."

"I guess you're right," he agreed. He went back to the text and squinted, "I think that might be it," he pointed.

Liz told him, "It's in an area that was flooded. Power had not been restored to that area yet."

"We have flashlights," Daniel stated.

 **Meanwhile**

Isabelle sat on a chair in the engineering room of the city and watched as Sam and Rodney worked. The pair was talking using big and complicated words that the child didn't really understand. She grew bored with the techno-babble and really wanted to do something else.

Rodney stated, "The city can function on one Zed. But to get off the planet and go back to Earth we would need another Zed especially with the Wraith."

"We can get back on just one ZPM, Rodney." she countered by her notes.

"It would drain the Zed," he disagreed.

"I'm hungry," Isabelle stated though she was only little hungry.

"We eat soon, honey." Sam assured her.

Rodney pulled out an energy bar from his pocket and handed it to her, "Try this!"

She took the packed and realized, "You ate half of it."

"You can have the rest." he offered.

"But it has your germs." she countered.

"My germs won't hurt ya." he huffed. "If you don't want it then give it back."

She handed him the bar back, "Here."

He then looked at the half eaten bar and shoved it in his mouth. He took a large bite and chewed figuring it wasn't bad.

Sam just blinked, "You've never been around kids much, huh."

"My sister has kids," he reminded her.

"How often do you see them?" she wondered amused.

He snorted, "I'm in another galaxy!"

"Ah-ha," she laughed at the excuse.

"What?" he huffed back, "I'm good with kids."

"Ah-ha," she shook her head laughing at him.

Izzy grew bored with the adults and decided she was going to take herself for a walk. She silently strolled out of the engineering department and into the hallway. The information in her mind then told her where she would find the lamp. She started towards the area. As she walked she still felt hungry. She removed the wand from her sleeve and gave a command. In her hand a cheeseburger appeared wrapped in a McDonald's paper wrapper. She tucked in her arm and then gave another command. In her hand a chocolate shake appeared as she used the nanites to conjure up some food. She tucked the wand back in her sleeve and then unwrapped the burger and sipped her milkshake as she made her way to the area.

As Izzy finished her burger and shake she came to a dark and muddy section of the city. She halted and made a disgusted face. "It's all yucky down here." she observed. She pulled the wand and stated a command, "Resititures!" Before her the area was cleaned and restored. The lights turned on automatically and her empty milkshake cup and wrapper disappeared. She continued on and came to the locker with the lamp. She unlocked the door with another command of the wand. She walked inside and the locker looked as the information in her mind said it should as the nanites had restored it to the condition to before the flooding. She found the box with the lamp and opened it. Before her was a container that looked much like a ZPM but was blue in color. She picked it up as Daniel came to door behind her with Elizabeth Weir.

He held a flashlight but found he didn't need it. He squinted, "What are you doing, young lady?"

She turned around with the lamp in one hand and her wand in the other. She was busted! She gave the most innocent look that she could muster. "I'm finding the lamp for you, Uncle Daniel." she excused.

"What is that?" he pointed to the wand.

She looked down and figured Daniel spotted her magic wand. She quickly hid it behind her back, "Nothing!"

"Let's see it," he held out his hand not amused.

She grudgingly sauntered to him and handed him the wand and the lamp. She stood pouting before them.

Daniel handed of the lamp to Liz and then looked at the wand, "Where did you get this?"

"I found it!" she told him. "It's mine!"

He cocked an eyebrow and asked, "What does it do?"

She explained, "It controls the tiny robots in the air." She then pleaded, "It's mine! I found it!"

Daniel tried to explain, "Just because you found something doesn't mean it's yours." He squatted down to her level, "Tiny robots! You mean nanites?"

"Nan what?" she asked unsure what a nanite is.

"Nanites are microscopic, very tiny machines that the Ancient's built. You know what a Replicator is?" he asked her.

She nodded, "Yes."

"The Ancient made them and they got out of hand. They lost control of them and you know what happened after that." he figured.

"These tiny robots are different," she argued. "They won't hurt you. The Ancient put a lock on them so only someone with a magic wand could control them." she informed.

"I need to take this wand to Sam," he informed.

"No," she pleaded. "You grownups are so unfair. Every time I find something or fix something you take it away from me."

"This is not a toy, Iz!" he countered. "You can't just go playing with nanites." He then did a double take, "Wait! Fix something?"

"I used my wand to fix things," she nodded hoping he would give it back.

"What did you fix with it?" he asked curiously.

She recalled, "My invisible ball and the battery for the city."

"You fixed the ZPM with the wand?" he asked her. Could that be how the Ancient made the technology? He wasn't sure.

She nodded hard, "I recharged it using the tiny robots. It was dead. I cleaned up around here because it was a mess."

Liz asked, "She cleaned it and restored power?"

He looked back over his shoulder, "I think she did." He held up the wand, "Using this!" He stood back up and held out a hand, "Come on Izzy. We have to go tell Sam."

"But she will take it from me," she cried.

Daniel stated, "It would be better if the grownups held onto this wand."

She disagreed, "No it wouldn't! You can't use it anyways."

They walked to the door and Daniel asked, "Couldn't Jack use it?" He then felt a shiver go down his spine as the thought of Jack wielding a magic wand came to mind. He could see the trouble Jack would conjure up in his imagination.

"No," she shook her head. "Only the person who finds it can use it." she informed. "It's connected to me."

"Let's have Sam look at it," he soothed her.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sam had the SG teams and many members of the expedition gather in a briefing room. She and Rodney studied the wand for hours and now had a report that would require the debriefing. She had the wand placed on a stand before her and behind her was a white board with drawings. She grasped a black marker in her hand as her eyes settled on the group before her.

She started, "Rodney and me found a previously undetected type of nanite in air samples. These nanites are different than the ones we found before. They appear to be a more advanced generation of nanites that are also under a lock. The nanites work on not just a microscopic level but also a quantum level and interact with dark matter. These nanites are far more advanced that anything we found before. The possibilities of what these nanites can do are limitless."

Major John Sheppard, head of Atlantis security upon losing the commanding officer cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean limitless?" he asked.

"The nanites have quantum capabilities," she stressed. "Not only can the nanites bring back to life a dead ZPM but these nanites will allow for a person or object to be moved through space and time with just a command." she explained.

He gave a grin, "You mean like say bring a cold beer to Atlantis from Earth?"

"Yes," she nodded. "It can transport objects instantly across galaxies and even make an object from a molecular scale on up." She then looked at Isabelle. "Izzy, just how did you get that glass of milk in your room?" she wondered.

"I used the command," she told her.

Sam handed her the wand, "Show me and them."

The child stood up and retrieved her wand. She then made a circle motion over the table before her and stated the needed command. Instantly a glass of milk appeared. The room fell silent with a gasp.

After a moment Jack asked, "Can you do that with beer, kid?"

"I think I can," she nodded and then made a glass of beer appear before them. "It's easy!" she cheered.

Jack stood up from his seat and retrieved the beer. He took a sip and found it was warm. He asked, "Can you make it cold?" He then handed the glass to John Sheppard who was eager to take a sip as well.

John tasted the beer and requested, "Make it cold and glass that automatically refills when it's low."

"I don't know how to do that," she whimpered for making beer was not what she wanted to do.

John held out his hand, "Let me try!" He figured anyone with the gene could wield the wand.

Reluctantly she handed the wand to Major Sheppard fearing she would never get it back. She stood looking sad before them.

He tried the command but nothing happened. He looked over the wand closer, "What am I doing wrong?"

Sam smiled, "Nothing! It's just the wand is locked to Isabelle. The next layer of security is only a single operator for the wand. It linked itself to Izzy biologically when she picked it up. She's the only one who can use it."

Daniel let out a sigh of relief, "Jack can't use it!"

"Nope," she shook her head.

"What?" Jack gasped. He seemed down for he envisioned a never end flow of ice cold beer.

"The wand can only have one operator. That is Isabelle." She knelt to Izzy's side, "You are the only person who can operate the wand. No one else can use it."

She asked, "I get it back?"

"Only when we need it," she cautioned. "How often have you been using it now?"

"Not much," she told her. "I fixed some things, cleaned up a really big mess and got myself lunch."

"Wait," Jack held up a hand, "lunch!"

She demonstrated and waved the wand before her and stated the commands. On the table and burger and shake appeared before them. "See! Lunch!"

Jack picked up the wrapped hamburger and opened the package, "This is an actual McDonald's hamburger."

Sam explained, "She simply used the nanites to move the burger from the local McDonald's in Colorado Springs to here…Same with the shake."

John Sheppard tasted the shake, "It tastes like a shake." He then asked, "Can you bring a big case of beer here?" to the little girl.

Rodney snapped, "We are not wasting this technology on beer! It's too important for that."

Izzy looked worried, "I can't use it on food?"

Sam soothed her, "Only in an emergency, honey."

She looked at Rodney who stood staring back at her with pleading eyes. She wondered, "Was the case of candy bars you wanted an emergency?"

All eyes fell on Rodney. Only he would use the wand to get more candy. He excused, "It was a test."

Jack asked, "A whole case, McKay?"

He blushed, "I needed to test it." He then defended his greed, "I only got a case of candy bars! That wand could bring the entire city to earth with one command."

Daniel added with a sigh, "And only a child can use it." He feared for her for the wand was a big responsibility and he wasn't sure she could handle that responsibility. It soon became apparent Izzy needed guidance and support more than anything else.

The girl asked, "Am I in trouble?"

Sam assured her, "Of course not! It's just that wand is very powerful and it's a huge responsibility. We are just worried about you. That's all."

Jack told her, "With great power comes great responsibility." He then added, "Uncle Ben to Peter Parker," for his quote.

"Like Spiderman," she followed the comic book.

He nodded, "Like a superhero in those comic books, kid."

She scratched her cheek and debated, "Am I like a superhero?"

Sam grinned, "You are my superhero." She wrapped her arms around her and held her tight, "You are so awesome."

She held onto Sam tight in return. She asked, "Can I call you 'mom'?"

She kissed her forehead and told her, "If you want to call me 'mom' you can."

Rodney tried to stay in good standing with Isabelle for he knew she could get him free candy directly from Earth through her wand. He mentioned, "And I can be Uncle Rodney!"

Liz spoke in a low voice to Jack O'Neill. She told him, "Izzy is too valuable! Between the knowledge in her head and that wand; if any one of our enemies gets their hands on her…" she tailed off alluring to what could happen.

Jack figured, "They could use her against us."

"She needs to stay safe," she told him.

"How?" he wondered.

"She will need a solid foundation," she told him. "She will need to you, sir. You are her family. She will need that."

"Right," he agreed with a nod. At that point Jack knew the best thing for the child was a family that could support her and guild her. His looked at his team. Sam had the technical capabilities, Daniel was the moral compass, he could warn of her of the enemy and Teal'c could show her what true loyalty and sacrifice meant. She would never have a normal childhood ever again but at least she could have the people she needed to carry on and thrive.

 **Next Day**

Sam had Isabelle use the wand to restore the three power modules that were initially discovered in the city. With a full power bank she felt at ease when it came to leaving the city and the expedition behind. It was determined the city would stay behind and wait for the deep space vessel, the _Daedalus_ that Earth had launched two and a half months prior. With power fully restored to the city and the lamp secured to trap Anubis the SG teams returned with a full ZPM to install so they could continue to dial Atlantis at any time from Earth.

SG-1 walked back down the ramp from their trip to the city with Izzy in tow. General Hammond waited at the end of the ramp with Major Frasier as they spied the child walking with Sam. They were peeved she got by their security and snuck through the Gate.

Janet scolded her, "You had us worried when we couldn't find you, young lady."

"I didn't mean…" she then figured it was fruitless and she would be grounded after all.

Jack smirked, "Careful Frasier! Kid has a magic wand and she's not afraid to use it."

"So I heard," she looked at Isabelle expecting. "You were able to restore the ZPM's on the city. Good going!" she gave her a smile. She then told Jack, "Best be careful! She might turn you into a frog."

Jack smirked back, "Rabbit."

Izzy pondered, "How do you turn someone into a frog?" The notions seemed silly to her.

Jack cocked an eyebrow and whispered to Sam, "Can she do that?"

"It's possible with these nanites," she warned him.

Jack figured he better keep Isabelle calm and be on her good side. He told her, "You're not in any trouble kid and if Frasier says anything mean to you…You turn her into a frog…Not me!"

Sam stated to Hammond, "I will need to study the nanites and Izzy's wand further to determine the scope of ability. So far it's rather promising."

"I see," he gave a nod and looked down at the child. "How long have you had that wand for now?"

"Since I found it in the castle," she replied.

"Since she tried to run away," Sam figured.

He gave a nod, "I see! And only the child can use it?"

"Yes sir," she nodded. "The wand has coded itself to her biologically. It will only respond to her. The nanites will respond to the wand and commands. The wand can only be operated by someone with the gene that activated it and then biologically coded to the operator. No one else can use it."

Jack miffed, "That really sucks."

"Colonel?" Hammond looked at him in the remark.

He explained, "If it was me I could make a beer mug," he held his hands out before him, "That never gets warm and always refills on its own."

The General blinked at how thought-out that wish happened to have been.

Janet smirked at him, "You have been thinking about that beer mug a long time, huh Colonel."

He merely smirked back for all night long he lay awake thinking of things he could do if that wand and it was coded to him instead of the girl. He had visions of self-filling beer mugs, perfectly cooked steaks, a weapons' magazine that never ran out of bullets, a never ending vacation at his cabin with Sam naked in his bed and unable to resist his masculine power. He also imagined himself with superhero abilities such as x-ray vision, the ability to fly without a plane and to be bullet proof akin to Superman. His one wish he could not allow himself to truly think about. He could not allow himself to ask if the wand could bring back the dead. It scared him! The power of the nanites could be godly for mere human and what scared him even more was Isabelle was just a child who didn't comprehend the true power the wand wielded.

Janet then spoke to Sam, "I need to know if there are any medical applications from that wand as well."

"We can work on that together." she assured her.

The doctor knelt down to Izzy's level, "And you young lady have a play date with my daughter this weekend and you will be coming to stay at my house for two whole days. We're going to go to the movies, out for pizza and to the zoo. How does that sound?"

Her eyes lit up, "That sounds great, Major Frasier!"

Janet held out hand and corrected her, "That's Aunt Janet to you." She gave a smile, "I'll get her things together sirs," and then led the girl away to get ready to go home with her for the weekend.

Jack asked, "You got that wand, Carter?"

She held it up, "Yes!"

"Good," he gave a nod. He then asked, "You sure it can only code to one person at a time?"

"I'm sure," she nodded.

Drat! He was hoping he could use it too. "Very well," he replied trying to stay cool and collective. The last thing he wanted to do in front of his friends was look like the nerd he truly was.

Hammond stated, "Dismissed Major. I expect a full report on my desk by tonight."

"Yes sir," she agreed and walked away. Teal'c filtered behind her as well.

Hammond looked at Jack, "Magic wand! This could be a huge tactical advantage." He pondered the applications.

Daniel warned, "Izzy should only use the wand with adult supervision."

Hammond had to admit, "If Colonel O'Neill could be coded to that wand we would have a tactile advantage over Anubis and the Goa'uld."

Daniel cautioned, "Do you really think it would be a good idea to let Jack have a magic wand?"

The old General gave a smirk, "If I could code it to myself I would use it too."

It soon became apparent to Daniel that the adults would likely do even more damage than a child if they could wield the nanites. Maybe Isabelle was the best choice after all? He gave a heavy sigh and walked off shaking his head.

Jack wondered, "So what would do with a magic wand, George?"

He had to admit, "That beer mug sounds like a pretty good idea. I would add a never ending supply of peanuts and pretzels."

Jack walked with his friend, "Never ending hockey season."

He grinned back, "Rodeos!"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Isabelle found herself sitting on the floor of a pink painted bedroom and playing a game with Cassie Frasier. The two girls got along well and Cassie was told that Izzy knew all about the Gate and had also gone off world and knew about the Goa'uld.

Cassie rolled the dice, "I got six." She moved her token six spaces on the board. She then asked, "What planet are you from?"

Izzy replied, "I'm from Minnesota. My daddy and Jack are cousins."

She asked, "You are from Earth and let you go off world?"

"My daddy and me were sailing and our boat sunk in a storm. He didn't make it off the boat. Oma told me she put my raft on the island. I found a Star Gate and the thing with hands that grabs your head." she explained.

"That would be an Ancient Depository," she told her. "Jack got trapped by one of those things too." She handed Izzy the dice, "Your turn." She waited as the player rolled. "I lost my mom and dad too. The Goa'uld killed them. They planted a bomb in me. Sam saved me. Janet became my new mom. I can't tell the other kids in school about that. It's top secret."

"I used to go to school," she remembered. "Then mommy got sick. She died and daddy was going to teach me when we were sailing. I did like sailing better than school…Until the boat sank." she moved her token on the board. She sat back, "I'm bored!"

"We just started the game," Cassie rebutted.

"It's not as much fun as my magic wand," she sighed.

"Magic wand?" Cassie asked.

"I went through the Gate to another planet and I found a wand that controls tiny robots that Sam called 'nanites' in the air." she nodded.

She gasped, "Seriously! What did you do with it?"

"I got myself chocolate milk, a shake, food, candy and I fixed some broken stuff and cleaned up a big mess on Atlantis." she recalled.

Cassie complained, "The grownups would never let me do anything that cool."

"I had an invisible ball too but they took it away from me," she miffed. "They didn't know I was there."

"Ah' man," Cassie whined. "I can't go back off world. I can't tell the other kids in school where I am from. It just sucks! Where is your wand?" she wondered.

"They took it from me," she pouted.

Cassie rolled her head back, "First rule when dealing with grownups…Don't tell'em anything. Too bad you can't make one."

The information to make a wand soon came to mind. Isabelle stated, "I can! I know how. It's all in here!" she pointed the side of her head.

Cassie asked, "How would you make a magic wand?"

Izzy looked about the room and found small transistor radio by the bed. She picked it up and realized the wand was more like a radio than a magical device. "I can use this radio!" she figured.

In the realm of kiddom there was no such thing as a bad idea. There were only fun ideas and not so fun ideas. Cassie stood up eager to make a magic wand, "Cool! I'll get mom's tools."

The girls then snuck out the doorway and down the hall. As they got to the living room they found Janet sitting on the sofa with her feet up and on the phone. She spoke, "The girls got along great, Sam. They are playing board games in Cassie's bedroom now."

The two continued to sneak past her and to the cabinet where the tools were stored. They got a tool bag and started back down the hallway to the bedroom. As they passed the sofa they could hear the conversation, "I got it all planned out for tomorrow. We go to the zoo in the afternoon; then grab a pizza and then a movie!" She paused for a minute, "Sure you can come! We can all meet up for pizza." The two continued back to the room.

Cassie shut the door behind her and then sat crossed leg on the floor. She then watched as Izzy took apart the radio and started to retool the inside. She didn't need to worry about a biological lock on the radio; she just wanted to use it as a controller. She worked a good twenty minutes and then put the contraption back together. She stowed the tools away. "This should work. The nanites respond to commands in Ancient and motions with the wand." She pulled out the collapsible antenna, "This should work!"

Cassie grew excited, "Let's test it!"

"What should we do first?" Izzy wondered.

"How about a big bowl of ice cream?" she suggested.

"Glacie crepitos!" she gave a command. Before them a large bowl of vanilla ice cream appeared.

Cassie sat wide-eyed, "Holy shit! It worked!"

Izzy stated, "You used a naughty word. My daddy said he would ground me if I used a naughty word."

She gave her a look, "All the kids swear in school. We just don't swear in front of grownups. Now, we need two spoons."

Izzy gave a command for spoons and two spoons from the kitchen appeared.

Cassie grinned, "You are the coolest friend ever! Can I try it?"

Izzy handed her the radio, "You need to think about what you want. It helps if you can see it in your head. Then motion where you want it and say the command."

"I want some topping for the ice cream." she told her. "How do you say hot fudge?"

"Calidum fudge," she replied.

Cassie tried, "Calidum fudge." Before her, hot fudge appeared on the ice cream. She grinned, "This is so cool! I have a magic radio."

"We have to keep this top secret!" Izzy warned her. "The grownups will take the radio away if they find it."

"This is top secret!" Cassie agreed. "We should be our own top secret team like SG-1."

Izzy looked baffled, "Huh?"

The girl figured, "We should have code words and be our own club."

"Like what?" Izzy wondered.

"I don't know," Cassie shrugged, "Maybe the magic girls?" She made a face, "Oh' the grownup will be onto us with that one." She then suggested, "Magic Girls One. MG-1! The grownup won't know what it means."

"Okay!" Isabelle agreed. Cassie was the coolest friend she ever had. She knew all about the Gate, was from another planet, was orphan like her and above all understood that grownups could not be trusted in the realm of kiddom.

Cassie figured, "We need some walkie talkies so we can contact each other when you go back."

Izzy stated excited, "I know just the thing!" She waved radio like the wand and gave a command to the nanites. Before them were two identical wrist watches with a black screen. She handed one to Cassie, "These are communication links I saw on Atlantis. They are linked directly to each other. Rodney said the radios can go through a mountain."

Cassie put the watch on, "How does it work?" It didn't immediately work for her for she lacked any gene. She glanced over at the watch lit up as Izzy placed it on. "Mine is broke?" she asked.

Izzy waved the radio once more and gave a command, "Reserare."

Cassie's watch then came to life. "You fixed it!"

"I unlocked it," she told her. She then pondered, "Sam said the tiny robots have…" she squinted recalling the term, "'quantum capabilities' and we should be able to use them to go places."

Cassie beamed, "Cool! We can go places! Can we go to Disney World?"

She nodded, "We could! Sam said the tiny robots could bring Atlantis back to Earth. We could move through space like with a Star Gate but without a Star Gate."

Cassie wondered, "Can it make us invisible?"

She thought about the answer, "We could slip into another…'dimension' and no one would see us….Like my invisible ball."

Cassie gasped, "That's so cool! Let's try it!"

Izzy gave a command, "Momento ratioes."

Cassie didn't feel any different. "Did it work?" she wondered.

The door of the room swung open with a rap, "Girls!" Janet looked about but didn't see them. She found the bowl of ice cream on the floor. She leaned over the picked it up, "They must have snuck into the kitchen and got ice cream." She closed the door figuring they were playing hide and seek.

Izzy complained, "Why do adults always take things on us? We weren't done."

Cassie gasped, "She didn't see us!" She told her friend, "We're invisible!" She then asked, "You can take us off world with that radio?"

She nodded as the command came to mind. "I think so."

"Cool!" she stated. "Let's go to another planet?"

"Which one?" she asked.

"Mine is gone," she stated sad.

Izzy gave a heavy sigh, "If the grownups find us on another planet we will be in so much trouble."

Cassie agreed, "We will be grounded forever!" She then figured, "We should only use the magic radio for really important things…Like ice cream!"

"And cake!" Izzy agreed.

 **Meanwhile**

Sam had just gotten off the phone with Janet upon hearing her front doorbell ring. She gathered herself off the couch and straightened out her Air Force sweat shirt and blue jeans. She got the door and opened it figuring it could be her brother but found Jack instead. He was out of uniform and wearing jeans and a Navy t-shirt. She asked confused, "Sir?"

He pointed to the shirt, "I got this in Dave's things. I thought I would wear it for him."

"Oh," she gave a nod understanding. "You got the packages."

"I did!" he smiled at her.

She instructed, "Come on in." She opened the door for him.

He walked inside the nicely furnished home. He glanced about the decorations, "Nice place ya got here, Carter."

"Thanks," she pleasantly replied. "I just got off the phone with Janet. The girls are playing board games in Cassie's room. They are fine."

"Cassie would make a good friend." he figured. "They both know about the Gate and all."

Sam led him to the kitchen and asked, "You want something to drink?"

"Got any beer?" he asked hoping for a drink. His nerves were getting to him as his mind churned. He adored Sam but he had yet to confess his true feelings for her.

She opened the fridge and removed a can and then handed it to him. "Here!"

He asked surprised, "You keep beer in your house?"

"My brother occasionally visits." she informed. "I'm not sure how I will tell him about Izzy." She grabbed a can of beer for herself and then led Jack to the living room couch. She eased herself down and opened the beer. She took a swig as Jack sat down on the other end of the sofa with his beer. They sat in awkward silence for a moment.

Jack stated, "The kid wants us to be her parents."

"I know," she agreed. "We would be the best choice for her. We know of her abilities, the download, what to look out for, what to expect. We can't put her in a foster home or even with any other relatives."

"I'm not sure I can take care of her by myself." he admitted.

She assured him, "You won't be by yourself. I will be there too."

He debated, "Ya think the kid would be okay going from house to house and to the base and all?"

"She will adjust," she figured and then bit her lip in thought. It would be more stress on the child having two homes plus staying on base.

Jack took a swig and gathered his gumption, "Be better on her if we were under one roof."

She asked curiously, "You going to resign your commission?"

His face wrinkled in jest, "I'll just join the Navy and become a SEAL."

She shook her head, "You would still be commanding SG-1." she told him.

"Unless I take another team," he figured.

Sam cocked her head, "If you took command of another team then we would be in the clear." She started to giggle to herself, "Maybe Izzy was right after all?"

He wondered, "What?"

"She thinks that you are not my CO because I am the head of my department." she told him.

Jack's mouth dropped as his mind started to churn. "Wait!" He pondered, "You don't report to me. You make your reports to Hammond and my job title is security for the team."

Sam placed her beer down on the nearby table and wondered, "You think she might be right?"

He shrugged, "My job is to secure the team and counter any threats." He puckered in thought, "You don't give me any reports from the field. All of your reports go to Hammond directly…Same with Daniel. Huh…" he bit his bottom lip as he considered the notion.

She scooted closer to him on the sofa and gave a warm smile. "If Hammond is my actual CO then why am I calling you 'sir' all the time and taking orders from you."

"You argue with me more than you take orders from me," he smirked at her.

Her eyes locked with his. She couldn't help but ask, "Can we really do this?"

"Maybe," he agreed and placed his free arm around her. He put his beer on the end table as Sam snuggled closer. It felt so good having her in his arms. He relished in the moment. "Come here," he pulled her even closer and then his lips met hers. He found himself in a kiss that grew deeper with each passing moment.

She pulled back slightly to catch her breath. A grinned crept across her face as she looked him in the eye and asked, "Navy huh?"

"I almost did join the Navy," he admitted pulling her back for another kiss.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Cassie and Izzy sat at the breakfast table eating their waffles as Janet cleaned up from making breakfast. She found taking care of two girls was far easier than she expected. The pair got along very well and she pondered if perhaps she should speak to Jack about adopting Izzy. She knew Jack was cautious about becoming the girl's guardian especially since he was single. Maybe, Izzy and Cassie could be adopted sisters and she could provide the two with a stable home life. She wandered back to the table sporting blue jeans and a sleeveless white blouse. She motioned towards the girl's nightgowns, "After breakfast you two should change. We got a big day ahead of us." She then took a seat at the table with her cup of coffee as the two seemed to have some kind secret club. They giggled and acted much like two little girls playing.

Cassie agreed, "Sure Mom."

Janet looked at Izzy and asked her, "What do think about maybe living with me and Cassie?"

She replied, "I'm gonna live with Jack and Sam. They are getting married."

"You are making a big assumption," Janet warned her.

Isabelle still was haunted by the dream that Janet died. She had managed to block out the thought waves that she would mistake for people speaking but found if she wanted to she could still hear the thoughts. She thought she heard Cassie speak and then realized her lips did not move as the girl hoped that Izzy would be her new sister. She then concentrated on Janet's face and could hear her concern that Jack might not be able to take care of Isabelle since he was off world so much and the girl should have a family.

"I have a family now," she replied. "I have SG-1 as my family."

Janet's head dropped as she realized, "You just read my mind."

Cassie gasped, "You can read minds!?"

"She's telepathic." Janet told her.

Izzy admitted, "I can block it out but not always." She told Cassie, "We can be sisters if you want."

Cassie's eyes grew wide, "You can tell what the grownups are thinking?"

She nodded fearing Cassie would be scared of her but instead the girl grinned mischievously.

"This is so cool!" Cassie looked at her adopted mother, "She can tell me what you are thinking." She then asked, "Why can't I get a puppy?"

"I don't have time for a dog," Janet rebutted.

Cassie looked at Izzy, "Is that true?"

She reported, "She doesn't want to clean up dog poop."

Cassie sat back and crossed her arms and gave Janet a displeased look. "Dog poop, huh?"

She defended herself, "I don't have time to house train a puppy. I work full time and then some." She found a child with the ability to read minds and worse, expose to another child any white lie to be undermining for sure. She shook her finger at the girls, "Don't do that anymore!" Instead of two sisters to call her own daughters Janet quickly saw double trouble. "Now, go get dressed you two."

The two got up and left the table to get ready for the zoo. Janet shook her head, "Izzy would read my mind and tell Cassie everything I'm thinking." She then had second thoughts about adopting the girl.

 **Meanwhile**

Jack's brown eyes fluttered open with the morning light. She lay in his arms, her skin touching his. It was a night of blissful love making. After years of yearning for Sam Carter he finally had her. Her warm, soft skin felt silky and smooth next to his. Maybe it could work! Maybe they had a future together.

She moved her head slightly as she started to wake. She squinted as the light reflected in her eyes. She then turned and looked back at him over her shoulder.

"Morning," she smiled still a bit sleepy.

"Morning," he smiled back. His tightened his arms around her and pulling her closer.

She nuzzled closer to him enjoying his embrace. She felt good! It felt good and emotionally she felt complete. But something was nagged over her head. Her job! "Maybe I should resign my commission," she suggested.

"No," he shook his head.

"We could still lose our careers," she countered. "We really can't risk it."

"I'll risk it," he determined. "I need your big brain in the field."

"So, what are we gonna do then?" she wondered how it could work for the pair as a couple.

He figured, "No one needs to know."

She pondered, "You mean not tell anyone and have an affair?"

"When we are in a better position to come out with it then we will." he figured.

"That's unethical," she rebutted.

He shrugged, "So!"

"It's considered fraternizing." she told him.

"If you and I were the same rank it wouldn't be. If you were on a different SG team no one would bat an eye." he rebutted. "I'm not even sure if I am your CO anymore. You have the authority to take command from Hammond if he and Frasier are both incapacitated. I don't have that authority. You do as head of your department." He then gasped, "You can pull rank on me!"

Sam then figured as head of research and development that she did indeed have much pull in authority. She smirked, "I can pull rank on you."

Jack suddenly realized, "Crap…You would be my CO if that happened."

She gave him a mischievous grin, "I think Izzy was right about her mommy being her daddy's CO."

He warned her, "Don't get carried away with this, Carter."

 **Later That Day**

Jack and Sam walked into the local pizzeria for dinner with Janet and the girls. They spied the trio waiting for a table on a bench seat as the restaurant was a popular place.

Izzy and Cassie both hopped up excited to see them. "Sam! Jack!" Cassie and Izzy both cheered upon rushing to them and wrapping their arms around their favorite couple.

Sam hugged them each, "How was the zoo?" she asked. She then noticed Janet wincing. She became concerned, "Is everything alright?"

Janet pulled Sam to sit beside her as the girls came back to wait on the bench. She kept her voice low. "The gorilla escaped and went running down the middle of the zoo. It will be on the news. It came face-to-face with Izzy and just stopped. It just stood there looking at her. Izzy told me she was talking to it. The handlers got it and managed to get him back in his enclosure."

"Seriously?" she gulped and looked at the two girls.

She nodded, "Everyone thought the gorilla was gonna kill her but he didn't. He just stopped."

Izzy cheered, "I made a new friend today. His name is Pongo."

Sam asked, "The gorilla's name?"

She nodded grinning, "He's nice." She then asked, "Can I have pet gorilla?"

"No!" Sam gasped concerned.

Janet warned, "She figured out how to use the telepathy at will. She told Cassie everything I was thinking for entire day."

"That must have been fun," Sam smirked. She looked at Isabelle and how chummy she became with Cassie. The pair was trouble for sure. One was an alien and the other exposed to alien technology. She then had visions of mountains of candy in Cassie's backyard. She shook the thought from her mind.

Jack asked confused, "Pongo?"

"He's my friend I met today at the zoo." she explained. "He's a gorilla!" She then wondered, "Can I see him again tomorrow?"

Jack looked at Sam rather baffled. "What?" he asked.

Sam stood up and whispered, "She made a telepathic connection with gorilla at the zoo today."

He cocked an eyebrow, "Really?" He glanced down at her and then conjured up in his imagination his own gorilla that he could take off world and go on a rampage against the Goa'uld. The only thing better would be a Hulk but since Hulks didn't actually exist…A massive gorilla would work. "Cool," he spoke to himself.

They were soon seated at a table. Janet didn't think much about Sam and Jack coming together for she had a rough day thus far. She didn't think much about the pair as a couple until they were eating and she noticed Sam sat much closer to Jack's side than before. The pair seemed very relaxed and closer than just friends. Perhaps, the child was right and they were destined for matrimony.

 **Next Morning**

Sam had spent the night at Jack's house after their evening out. She stood in the kitchen gathering two cups of coffee wearing one of Jack's flannel shirts as a nightgown. She pondered how they would carry on the relationship. They each had their own house to maintain. She could certainly request dresser drawer to keep some clothes in for when she stayed the night.

Jack wandered into the kitchen wearing jeans and a gray t-shirt and carrying a box. He placed the box on the table. He glanced over at Sam standing in his shirt by the counter. A smile crept across his face for she looked rather sexy at the moment for her legs were bare.

She came to the table curious to what Jack was doing. "What's all this?" she asked him.

"Dave's things that Hammond had sent." he told her. "I thought I would put up his picture and medals." He dug out a framed portrait of David in his Navy uniform.

Sam's mouth dropped upon seeing the image. The similarities between Jack and Dave were so striking that the image resembled Jack in a Navy uniform. Her hands gently grasped the frame, "This is Izzy's father!"

"That's Dave," he nodded and retrieved the medals. He wanted to make a display box to honor his dead relative for the funeral.

"Jack, he could pass as your twin." she told him. "No wonder Izzy got so attached to you. I thought you two were just kind of similar. You two are nearly identical."

"Dave was taller," he recalled. His mind churned back through time to when he was a child and Dave just down the road on his uncle's farm. The two were often mistaken as brothers. He then remembered when they played baseball together and some had mistaken them for twins. He could only shrug it off, "I remember when we played baseball people thought we were twins."

Sam admitted, "He could pass as your twin. He looks a lot like you." She just could not get past how much alike they looked.

Jack found the medals and started to stack the boxes. He mentioned, "Twins! We had the same birthday but we weren't twins."

Sam cocked an eyebrow, "Same birthday?"

"We have the same birthday," he nodded.

She asked, "You mean the same day but different years?"

He shook his head, "No! The same day! We both born the same day!" He opened the first box and discovered the Navy Cross. He gently placed the open box on the table and then onto the next box to open. He then found a Purple Heart, a Navy Distinguished Service Medal, A Silver Star, A Bronze Star, a Marine/Navy Medal and many more. He then found the ribbon citation bar that was equal to his own. He glanced over at Sam who stood gaping at the photo in total disbelief. "What?" he asked.

She asked the only question that came to mind, "Are sure he's your cousin?"

"What do you mean?" he was unsure why she seemed so hung up on the photo.

"Just a minute," she told him. She wondered how he could not see it. She walked into the living room and retrieved a framed photo of Jack in his Air Force uniform. She brought the two pictures back to the kitchen and held them side by side before Jack. "See!" she told him.

He looked at the photos, "What?" He didn't see anything unusual. He saw himself and his cousin, David. They always looked very similar but Jack could tell who was who. It wasn't strange to him in the least.

She insisted, "You two look like twin brothers!"

"We're cousins!" he rebutted. "It's an O'Neill thing!"

"Who look like twins and have the same birthday?" she gasped for it was obvious to her there was some kind of family secret that Jack didn't seem to be aware of.

He rolled his eyes, "Oh come on, Sam! We're related! That why we look alike." He dug deeper into the box and discovered a large yellow envelope. It was from the department of vital records. He figured, "Must be his birth certificate. Hammond said he was sending all his papers and his death certificate would come to me."

Sam grasped the envelope after Jack placed it aside. He was far more interested in setting up the memorial to his cousin than looking at old certificates. He retrieved a display box he purchased the day before that he left on the nearby counter and began to arrange Dave's medals for display. His mind even conjured up getting a model of one of the Naval ships that Dave had been assigned to as part of his memorial.

Sam opened the envelope and looked at the information. "Jack, is this correct?"

He let out a heavy sigh for he figured Sam was onto some phantom family mystery. He looked over fully expecting to see the Aunt and Uncle listed as parents. His mouth dropped when he found his parents were listed as the birth parents. He stopped what he was doing and slowly grasped the certificate. He asked baffled, "What? My folks are listed."

Sam found the certificate to be conformation of her theory; that somehow Jack and Dave were brothers but for some unknown reason they were separated and raised as cousins. She asked, "Can I see your birth certificate?"

"Yeah," he agreed. He held onto the certificate and led Sam to his home office just off the living room. He opened his filing cabinet and retrieved a folder with all his vital records. He found his birth certificate and held it side by side to Dave's.

Sam read over the information, "You two were born four minutes apart."

Jack figured, "We were born the same day and in the same hospital. This is just an error made by the clerk." That had to be it! It had to be an error for if it was not then his family kept a very large secret from him.

Sam shook her head, "I don't think it's an error, Jack. I can have Janet run a DNA test that looks at family markers to see just how you related to Izzy. It can tell if she is your second cousin or your niece."

Jack gasped, "My niece!"

Sam insisted, "If Dave was your brother than she is your niece. You and she are more closely related than we initially thought. We only tested for the gene. We didn't compare how closely related you and Izzy are. We assumed you two were cousins. We never confirmed that genetically."

"You think the kid is my niece?" he asked feeling as of pit had formed in his stomach. If David was his brother and not his cousin then that fact was hidden from him.

"The DNA test will solve this," she told him. She then nuzzled closer to assure him. "We can get to the bottom of this." Her arms wrapped around his middle.

He placed the two certificates on his desk together and then held Sam tight. He hoped it was an error but he had feeling it was not. Little things that happened in his youth suddenly started to make sense. His parents never allowed him and Dave to dress identically and never had their birthday parties together though as boys they would often request having party for the pair. They got along just like brothers and everyone mistook them for brothers and even twins at times. He then wondered if there was a family secret and if he was it.

Note: I will not be able to post any chapters in the coming week. I will try to post next weeks' chapters this weekend.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Janet had brought Izzy into work with her after a long weekend with the two girls. The doctor was tired out! She wasn't sure how the girls got cake and she was baffled at where the new toys came from and the mysterious midnight snacks. She swore the strange events were if Izzy had her wand with her but she knew the wand was locked up in the SGC.

Isabelle left the altered radio and list of commands for Cassie to study and practice with. She adored her new adopted sister and the secret magic society they invented that was strictly for kids only. No adults allowed! Adults were a fickle creature in the realm of kiddom. They could be loving, caring and kind and a kid's worst enemy all at the same time.

Jack and Sam came into work separately when they reported for duty. They both stepped onto the elevator in green battle dress uniforms along with Janet in her dress blues and Izzy who wore her SG-1 costume. The pair had to act like they were not involved romantically.

"Carter! Frasier!" Jack greeted them. He smiled at Isabelle, "Airman." He held a briefcase that contained Dave's picture and medals for a funeral service to be held on the base.

"Sir," Sam replied acting as if she had not seen him in a while.

"Colonel," Janet greeted.

Izzy puckered in thought for to her the greeting looked much like an act between Jack and Sam.

Jack asked Janet, "How did the girls do?"

Janet addressed Sam, "That wand is locked in your lab, right?"

"Yes it is!" she nodded.

"I swear…" she shook her head.

Jack wondered, "What?"

"The girls got toys, ice cream and cake and I'm not too sure where it all came from." she admitted.

Sam asked suspiciously, "Izzy?"

The girl knew enough to play dumb and shrugged, "I don't know."

"Did you take the wand from my lab?" she squinted at her.

She truthfully cheered, "No I did not!"

"You better not be lying to me," she warned her.

"What happens if I lie?" she wondered. She was figuring out the adults had little leverage over her.

Janet sounded, "You will be grounded and no more trips to the zoo to see Pongo."

Oh no! She loved Pongo the gorilla. "I'm not lying!" she insisted fearing she would not get to see her favorite gorilla.

Sam asked, "Then where did all that stuff come from?"

She decided she needed to tell the truth but omit some information to not lie in her young eye. She informed, "Cassie got it."

"Hmm," Sam became more suspicious. She assured Janet, "I will check the wand."

"I appreciate that." she told her as she wondered if she was losing her mind after the weekend.

Jack stated, "I got Dave's things delivered to the house, kid. I have his picture and his medals. I thought we could make a little memorial for him after his funeral."

Izzy agreed with a sad face, "Okay." She simply missed him through her memories of him with were still spotty at times.

Sam mentioned, "Show Janet the picture of Dave."

He opened the case and removed the framed portrait. He handed it to Janet, "This is Dave's official Navy portrait."

Her fingers grasped the frame. She took in a breath as her eyes grew wide, "He looks a lot like you. You could pass as twins." She then held the picture before Izzy, "This is your dad?"

Her small hands gently grasped the photo. She gave a sad smile, "That was him."

Janet mentioned, "Your dad looks a lot like Colonel O'Neill."

She nodded, "But my dad was taller and hated green."

Jack recalled, "He liked yellow."

"Ah-ha," she agreed.

Sam stated, "There's more. I think Dave is actually the Colonel's brother. His birth certificate has the colonel's mother listed as his mother."

"It's probably just a mistake made by the clerk." Jack concluded.

Sam disagreed, "You two look like twins and were born on the same day."

"Confusion at the clerk's office." he figured.

Janet offered, "I can run a more detailed DNA test. If the Colonel's cousin is actually his brother that would show on Izzy's test."

"I'm sure it was just a clerical error." Jack denied.

Janet looked at the portrait again and figured, "I can run the test."

 **Later that Day**

Jack was planning the funeral for Izzy's father as General Hammond gave permission for the funeral to be held on base with the Navy Seal SG Team present. He was busy setting up a memorial for Dave in the briefing room using the picture and medals. Though, David never knew of the Gate his tragic death lead them to Isabelle and the Pacific Outpost. As Jack set up the picture and the service medals on the table Daniel came to see him for he heard of Jack's plans and wanted to offer support.

He walked into the room and spied the briefcase open on the table as Jack laid out a blue table cloth. Daniel started, "I heard you are having Dave's service here." His eyes then landed on the Navy portrait. He picked up the picture and stared at it wide-eyed. "You joined the Navy?"

"What?" he gave a funny look. He then motioned, "That's Dave!"

"He looks like you!" he gasped. "Are you sure he was your cousin? My god! You could pass as twins."

He dug the birth certificate out the briefcase with a heavy sigh and handed them to Daniel to look at. "Carter thinks we are. Frasier is doing a DNA profile to see just how closely me and Izzy are related. Carter thinks she's my niece."

"You and your cousin were born on the same day, by the same mother and four minutes apart?" he asked after reading the certificates.

"I knew we were born on the same day. It has to be an error." he figured. "The clerk accidentally put my mother's name on his certificate."

"Jack," Daniel gave him a look, "four minutes apart on the time of birth. That's no error!" He looked at the portrait, "You said you two were mistaken for brothers all the time when you were kids. Did people think you were twins?"

He nodded, "A few."

"He had this certificate?" he asked.

Jack nodded, "Was in his files."

"Then he knew!" he told him. "Was your brother adopted by your uncle?"

Jack felt like he was with a brick as Daniel told him David was in fact his brother and not his cousin. He didn't want to believe his parents and his aunt and uncle could mislead him for so many years. Both his parents were deceased along with his aunt and uncle. He had no way of asking them what happened. He just stood shocked as the information finally set into his mind that David was his brother after all.

Daniel asked, "You okay?"

He explained, "I loved Dave like my brother. We did everything together as kids. Now, here I am planning his funeral and I just found out he's actually my brother. I'm little overwhelmed by all this. I didn't know his boat sank for over a month. I didn't know he was dead. He never told me we were brothers. I now have to take of a niece I never knew I had and I'm trying to wrap my head around why my parents would give him up to my uncle. This is…" he tailed off trying to find the words.

"Shocking?" he asked him.

He gave a nod, "Yeah! I thought my family didn't have any secrets. I am the secret."

"Dave was," he suggested, "he was adopted by his uncle and aunt and had a twin brother."

"That had to have blown his mind." he figured.

"Maybe that's one of reasons he wanted to go sail the world after he lost his wife. Maybe he was trying to come to terms with it?" he suggested.

Jack gave a heavy sigh, "Maybe." He took the picture back, "You staying for the service?" he asked him.

"I'll be here," he assured him.

 **Meanwhile**

Sam opened the cabinet that housed the wand and found it right where she left it. She picked it up and examined it for any signs of tampering but found none. She placed it back on the shelf baffled as to how the girls got the treats and toys.

Isabelle walked into her lab and spied Sam looking at the wand. She tried to sound innocent, "Can I practice with my wand?"

Sam looked back and gave a sigh. "Sure," she picked up the wand and placed it on the table before the child. She asked, "You want me to help you practice?"

"Daniel can help me," she told her and picked up the wand. "Thanks Mom." She headed for the door and around the corner leaving Sam standing in the lab a bit baffled for she left rather quickly.

She paused as she got around the corner and then used her wrist watch style communicator to speak to her partner in crime. "I got my wand back, Cassie."

She replied over the communicator, "Great! Now before you have to give it back make a dummy."

"A dummy?" she wondered. "You mean like a puppet?"

"No," she rebutted. "A fake wand so can keep the real one…Dummy!"

"I'm not a dummy," she rebutted.

Cassie asked, "Don't you remember the plan?"

"Part of it," she admitted.

Cassie reminded her, "You are going to replace the wand with copy, a fake one that looks just like yours."

"Oh yeah," she recalled the plan. She waved the wand on a circle and gave a command, "Replicares."

On the floor an exact copy of the wand appeared as if out of thin air. Izzy assumed she made a copy that was inert and didn't work. She didn't understand she made an exact copy that was ready for an operator. She spoke into her watch, "I got it!" She tucked her wand up her sleeve and was about to pick up the second wand when Sam caught her.

"What are doing young lady?" she sounded.

Izzy turned around fast still holding the communicator to her lips. She looked up at Sam's displeased face.

"What is that?" she pointed to the watch. She squinted, "Wait a minute! Those are the communicators that Rodney was studying on Atlantis." Sam then reached down and picked the wand off the floor for she assumed Izzy dropped it and wasn't taking care of it. She then held out her hand, "Hand it over!"

Reluctantly she undid the band of the communicator and handed it to Sam.

Sam spoke into the communicator, "Cassie?"

"Hi Sam!" her voice replied a bit stressed.

"Where are you?" she asked the girl.

She confessed, "I'm in the school bathroom."

She rolled her head back and then stated, "I'm coming to get you and bring you here. That watch is not a toy."

Cassie sounded down, "Sorry."

Sam scolded Izzy, "You are spending the day with me young lady. You and Cassie both are." She was mad for she figured Izzy must have swiped the communicators before they left.

The child knew one code and one code only in the realm of kiddom. The code of "do not tell" or you will be labeled a "snitch." She would take the fall and let Sam think she stole the alien technology. Her shoulders slunk and she grudgingly followed Sam back to her lab as she secured the second wand that simply needed to be activated by someone with the gene.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

With the Navy SEAL SG Team present Jack found himself giving the eulogy for Retired Navy Seal Captain David O'Neill a man who was a true brother to him both genetically and Brothers in Arms. The only other man who graced Jack's life as a brother was the late Major Charles Kawalsky.

There were no remains of the deceased for he went down with his boat and thus was buried at sea. His death certificate was issued and Jack was named executive of his estate and guardian of Isabelle.

SG-1 stood present with Isabelle, General Hammond and Dr. Frasier and Cassie for the funeral as Jack stood before the crowd in his blue dress uniform and read off a the Catholic burial at sea prayer with Navy Seal SG Team standing at attention in their white dress uniforms and holding a United States flag behind the makeshift memorial in the briefing room.

As Jack finished the prayer the Navy SEAL SG Team ceremoniously folded the flag until it was a triangle and then the leader of the SEAL SG Team walked to flag to Isabelle who sat on a chair beside Cassie Frasier and presented her with the article.

She graciously took the flag and held onto her lap as tears came down her cheeks. It was finally goodbye for the girl and closure that was long overdue. Upon closing the ceremony the SEAL Team gave a salute to Isabelle and one by one left in ceremonious fashion.

Jack could not have thanked the team enough for doing what they did for Izzy. They didn't have to come but did on their own will. They volunteered to give Isabelle closure in her father's death and for Jack he appreciated the SEAL team even more.

General Hammond announced, "I have the commissary open for Captain O'Neill's reception. Everyone on base is welcome to pay their respects. Colonel O'Neill, I have empty table set aside for Captain O'Neill's portrait and honors."

"Thank you sir," he replied. He then went to the table and picked up the portrait on more time. Hammond needed the room back and he had to clear of the memorial. He shook his head wondering if David knew why they were separated and raised as cousins.

George asked softly, "You figure out why your uncle adopted him?"

"Not yet," he admitted. In way he felt shorted out of a brother. Though they grew up together he wanted to have his brother as his brother and not his cousin.

Hammond assured, "Maybe someday you will get answers."

He shrugged, "I suppose." He started to place the items in his briefcase to move the memorial to the commissary for the reception.

Isabelle decided right then and there that she was not going to let Cassie go through a funeral like she had to. She saw the details of Janet's pending death and was more determined than ever to somehow change the future. She wasn't sure if she could change it but she knew how and where Janet would die and she was going to do something about it.

 **Evening**

After the reception General Hammond postponed any dial out that was scheduled for SG-1 to give Jack time to come to terms with the loss of David and his true relation to the deceased. The day was done and Jack walked the hallway still in his blue dress uniform carrying the briefcase to secure the items from the memorial in his room. As he got to his door he came across Sam in the hallway. She had changed out of her dress blue uniform and back into her green battle dress some time ago.

She stopped at his door wondering how he was holding up after the stress of the day. "You okay?" she gave him a warm smile.

"I suppose," he gave a half shrug and opened his door. He motioned to go inside, "You wanna talk?"

She looked around to make no one saw and then agreed, "Sure." She walked in after him and closed the door. Her eyes settled on him as he moved.

He placed the briefcase down by his dresser and then began to remove his tie as he placed the visor cap on the dresser top. He had a hanger on a rack on the wall to hang up the suit. He removed his jacket and hung it before him. He glanced over, "You just gonna watch me change?"

"I just want to make sure you are okay." she assured. "It's got to be a big shock finding out the man who thought was your cousin is actually your brother…" she then paused and added, "And not finding out until after he died."

"Bit of a shocker," was all he could say.

She came to his side, "Least we know you and Izzy are much closer genetically then 2nd cousins. She's your niece! Janet confirmed it with the DNA marker test. After seeing Dave's picture I now understand why she was so comfortable with you. Even with her memory completely messed up by that download she must have been somehow able to determine you were much closer to her and her father than even you were told."

He confessed, "I'm wondering how come I never saw it. It's like everyone else could tell but me."

"Well," she figured, "you had no reason to doubt your parents and you grew up with him as your cousin and when you are in the middle of something sometimes it's hard to step outside of it and look at it from a third person point of view."

He confessed, "I always seem to be in the middle of it." His eyes meet her for a moment. He wanted to hold her in his arms and just have stay the night by his side for emotional support but even that would looked down upon in the SGC. He reached for the next best thing, "How about we go to the cabin next week? We can bring the kid! She would like it."

"I think that could be a possibility," she agreed.

Jack smiled pleased and then wondered, "Did Atlantis get those wrist watch-walkie talkies back?"

"I sent them to Rodney." she nodded. "He didn't know they were missing. I am concerned about Izzy stealing them like that. It's not like she could to claim them…She didn't find them. Rodney found them!"

Jack suggested, "Maybe she used the wand and had they…ya know…poof!"

"The wand was locked in my lab," she assured him. "She was playing with Cassie and right after she got the wand for practice she left on the hallway floor. She wasn't even taking care of it."

He squinted, "She takes care of her stuff! I always took good care of my stuff as a kid and so did Dave. She doesn't leave stuff on the floor. Her room looks nicer than enlisted and they are subject to inspections."

"I found it on the floor." she insisted. "I picked it up and put it back in my lab."

It made no sense to Jack for Izzy to leave her wand on the floor. She was always very careful with it and even hid it on her person prior to them finding it. He could not believe she would just leave it on the floor in the hallway. He stood thinking about why she would do something so careless.

Sam figured, "It's getting late and we have a full day tomorrow. Daniel found some references to the 'Fountain of Youth' in the data base on Atlantis. We think it might be a power source."

"Fountain of Youth?" he wondered.

"He thinks the legend is based on Ancient technology." she informed.

"Power source," he figured that was possible.

"Well," she became awkward, "Goodnight."

Jack leaned closer and kissed her goodnight.

She found herself falling into his arms. She had to resist for they were on base. She didn't want to end the night and go to bed but she must. She finally pulled away and could only assure him, "We will pick this up again at the cabin." She stepped backwards and then turned and quickly opened the door, forcing herself away from him and out of his room. She closed the door behind her and stood collecting herself in the hallway. She could have easily found herself in bed with him while on duty and on base. She took a deep breath, gathered herself walked towards her room just a few doors down.

 **Next Day**

SG-1 had gone off world on the first dial out of the day. Daniel's research led them to a remote planet with a tropical climate. Going off world was like walking into the jungle for the team.

Teal'c found himself swatting exotic insects as they relentlessly bothered him as he walked through the thick brush.

Jack swatted an insect that landed on his neck. He looked back at Teal'c who seemed to be in a losing battle as his arm flailed about trying to get the insects away. Jack noted, "The bugs seem to really like Jaffa blood."

Teal'c killed another with a displeased look. "Indeed," he growled.

They soon came to a stone temple and Daniel led them inside. He mentioned, "The power source has to be in here, Sam." He led them deeper into the darkened area. He then came to an underground cavern with a large pool of what looked like shimmering water. A platform was docked by the side of the pool. In the center of the platform was a large round structure that appeared to house some kind of computer. Sam and Daniel made their way to the platform to start the diagnosis.

Sam found an access panel and attached her computer cable. She started to inner phase with the alien technology. "I'm reading a power source," she confirmed. She looked at the shimmering poll with resembled the Gate's event horizon. "I don't think this is water we are sitting on." she figured.

Daniel figured, "I should get a sample of it." He then rummaged through his pockets and found a small glass tube with a screw cap. He undid the cap and then realized he had to get much closer to the water to get the sample. He shimmied himself to the edge of the platform. He tried to reach over but found he was still too far away. He tried to get even closer which alarmed Jack.

He huffed, "Just wait a minute, Daniel!" He went to his side to see if he could assist him in reaching the sample.

Daniel held out his arms, "Just hold my arm!" he told him as he sat on the edge of the platform.

Jack stood leaning over Daniel who was head and shoulders off the platform and leaning over the pool with an outstretched arm. The old platform then shifted beneath their feet and both men went into the pool below.

Sam looked over and gasped as they went under. "Get em out, Teal'c!"

The Jaffa stood looking for any signs of the pair as they seemed to be under the surface for some time. He then spotted Daniel's hat as he bobbed back up. Teal'c reached down and found Daniel was much lighter as he hauled him out of the water by the collar of the jacket. He placed him on the platform and noticed something was off but he could not see Daniel's face as he was coughing.

Teal'c then spotted Jack's cap come to the surface. He reached down and had to shove his hand under the surface and grasped the collar. He hauled Jack out of the water and noticed that he too was much lighter than anticipated. He placed him down with much ease on the platform. He stood back and cocked his head for both were dripping wet and the uniforms seemed far too big.

Jack looked up upon removing his hat for he found the article was too big. His face was youthful and his hair lost all gray. He had no sign of whiskers or that he even had to shave. He looked about ten years old to Teal'c.

The Jaffa found Daniel removed his hat as well and looked about a bit dazed. He too looked much younger. His face was slightly rounder and looked about ten years old as well.

Daniel then noticed his hands were much smaller. He held them up before him and found his clothes were far too big. He looked himself over rather confused.

Sam gasped, "We need to get them to the infirmary now, Teal'c."

 **SGC**

General Hammond and Major Frasier stood waiting for SG-1 as Sam radioed ahead that they had medical emergency for two members. Janet figured they were wounded or injured and was ready for any amount of blood. As SG-1 emerged from the event horizon General Hammond gasped wide-eyed and Janet was taken by the sight. Between Sam and Teal'c stood what appeared to be two ten year old boys in adult clothing that hung from their frames. They watched as Jack and Daniel both struggled to walk in the oversize combat boots, carry their equipment and keep their trousers from falling.

"Major?" Hammond looked at her and then down to the boys and then back at her still gasping.

"Daniel was attempting to get a sample from the energy pool that we found when the platform became unstable and he and Colonel fell in. Teal'c was able to get them out but as you see they seem to have been exposed to something…"

Jack huffed, "This is ridiculous, Carter!" He was a cute as a kid. His brown hair was slightly blonde with a curl on top. He looked like a child but acted just like an old man.

Daniel was just as adorable with slightly redder hair and chubby cheeks. He complained, "This is why it called the Fountain of Youth! It can turn you into a kid."

Jack looked up at Sam and nearly pleaded, "You can fix this, Carter?"

"I need to study my findings and the sample further." she told him.

George gasped, "Dr. Jackson? Colonel O'Neill?"

Daniel told him, "We are still here. We just look like kids."

Janet figured, "I will take them to the infirmary."

"Very well," George agreed still rather shocked.

Jack snorted frustrated, "Just fix this!"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Jack and Daniel's sudden return to the realm of kiddom was not welcomed at all. Neither of the pair wanted to be a child again. They were cleared medically and Janet found they were perfectly healthy but they were physically ten years old. She didn't know if it was temporary or permanent or if they were going to grow up all over again. A message was sent to Thor to assist but the Asgard was days away.

The doctor managed to find the smallest size battle dress uniforms she could muster, which did fit better than their old sizes. The two figured they were only affected physically and should be able to return to work until Thor could assist them. The two were escorted to the briefing room by Janet. In the room waiting for them were General Hammond, Sam, Teal'c and Izzy.

Jack grumbled, "I see the whole gang is here." He made his way to the chair and climbed in. He was able to seat himself but the chair was now much bigger than before in his view.

Daniel climbed into his chair as well with a heavy sigh.

Izzy grinned at them, "You are kids like me now." To Izzy she had two new playmates.

Daniel assured her, "The pool only affected us physically. Mentally, we are still adults."

She didn't believe them and just smiled. A kid was a kid in the realm of kiddom.

General Hammond asked, "Where do we stand with all this?"

Sam explained, "From what I can tell the pool's energy reversed not just the aging but their cells to the point they reverted physically to children. I don't know if it will wear off or if they can return to normal on their own."

Janet added, "Both are physically healthy. There is nothing wrong except the obvious."

Jack asked, "When does Thor get here?"

Sam assured him, "In a couple of days. In the mean time you will just have to wait and we will monitor you. I am still studying the site."

Daniel rolled his head back, "I'm a kid again."

Izzy cheered, "Now we can all play together."

He gave her a look, "No! Can you reverse this with the wand?"

Izzy shrugged, "I have no idea how to do that."

Jack pleaded, "Could you at least try?"

"I might mess up and turn you into a frog." she reminded him wary. She feared she would hurt him instead of helping.

Sam figured, "Thor should be able to help. If he can't we can contact Atlantis and see if they can."

Daniel pouted, "Fine."

"You obviously will not be going off world until this is addressed." Hammond stated.

Daniel told him, "And Anubis is getting more powerful by the day. We need to trap him in that lamp that we brought back from Atlantis."

"In due time, Dr. Jackson." the general replied. Hammond could risk a mission now for SG-1 was not in a good situation. "For now we will wait for Thor." He made a decision and could only hope it was the right one.

 **Later that Day**

The first thing Jack noticed was no one, with the exception of Sam, Janet and General Hammond on the base treated him like an officer. No one called him "sir" or "Colonel." He was treated like a kid in his view. When he stood in line for lunch in the commissary he was treated like a child. Some of the personnel on base simply didn't realize who he was and assumed he was some officer's kid that somehow got permission to come to base. He had to reach for the spoon for the mashed potatoes and found he could barely grasp it. One of the MP's in the line ahead of him picked up the spoon for him and plopped the potatoes on his plate.

"Here ya go young man," the woman smiled. She was one of the MP's who babysat Izzy and thus assumed more kids were on base for other reasons.

Jack growled, "Thanks!"

Daniel made his way to the commissary next. He grabbed a tray and headed for the line. He stood beside Jack a bit flustered. "The urinals are too high," he huffed.

"What?" Jack asked.

"In the men's room...I just tried to go but the urinals are too high on the wall. I had to go pee in the toilet." he sounded.

Jack smirked, "Just want I needed to hear while I'm trying to eat." He then managed to get some meatloaf on his plate but nearly burned himself for the stand was hot.

Daniel then realized, "We are actually a little taller than Izzy. Boy, no wonder she always comes here with you and Sam. She can't reach most of it."

Jack admitted, "I'm being treated like a kid."

"We are kids physically," he reminded him.

The pair managed to get their food and found a seat at a table. For the most part they were totally ignored but did receive some curious looks by the men and women on the base. In short time they were both growing discouraged.

Teal'c soon entered the commissary with Isabelle. They watched as she took the Jaffa by the hand and had him help her get her food from the buffet. They soon came to the table to join them for lunch.

Teal'c greeted, "DanielJackson, ColonelO'Neill." He took a seat beside Izzy.

Jack replied, "T." He then looked at Izzy, "I see there is a method to your madness."

"What?" she asked as she began to eat.

"I could barely reach the food and I'm taller than you." he told her. He looked at Teal'c, "When you are a kid, T…Everything is big."

The Jaffa cocked an eyebrow amused.

Daniel then realized, "Imagine what it's like for adults in wheelchairs."

Jack nodded in agreement. "I guess I forgot what it's like to be this short."

"Can we play after lunch?" Izzy asked them.

Teal'c informed, "I have duties to perform." He looked to Jack and Daniel, "Perhaps, you could keep her occupied in the recreation room." He figured if Jack and Daniel stayed with Izzy it would keep them busy and their minds off the issue at hand.

Jack sighed, "You mean babysit."

Daniel sighed, "Not like we can do anything until Thor gets here."

"Fine," he dug into his food. "We can babysit."

 **After Lunch**

Jack and Daniel had walked with Isabelle to her recreation room. They gathered inside and looked for something to do. Daniel looked about, "Story books, coloring books, video games…" he then spied Izzy remove her wand from her sleeve, "Magic wand!" he cocked an eyebrow.

Jack countered, "I thought Carter had that locked up."

"I switched it," she grinned. "I made a copy wand and she thought it was my wand and locked it up."

Daniel asked, "How did you get those Ancient communicators?"

"I just used the tiny robots and made new ones." she told them. "Now, time to play." She knew not to take the communication links from Atlantis but found from the information wandering about inside her mind that she could make copies of them. She concentrated on the watch-like communication devices and determined she needed four of the communicators. She waved the wand and stated the demand, "Replicares." Before her on the table appeared four brand new communication links just like the ones from Atlantis. She handed each one of the radios. "Here ya go."

Daniel suspicious asked, "Why did ya make four?"

"One for Cassie," she explained hiding the extra in her pocket.

Daniel asked holding his radio before his eyes, "Did you do that with the wand too?" He found Jack's radio-watch came to life upon his touch but his did not. "This is locked."

"Reserares," she unlocked the communicator for him.

Daniel placed the watch like communicator on his wrist. "Did you use the same command when you made a copy of the wand, Izzy?"

She nodded, "I think so."

"Then you got a copy of your wand that is not tethered to an operator in Sam's lab," he figured. "We have a second wand…" he looked at Jack's grinning face. Oh, that look wasn't good! Daniel saw trouble writing in the grin.

Jack figured, "Let's go get the other wand."

He countered, "They will see us." He suddenly realized he was just a kid in the eyes of the adults and had no real authority.

Izzy stated, "I can make us invisible."

Jack felt like he was back in action, "Do it!" he ordered.

"Ratios," she gave the command and moved them to a different dimension where they would be invisible.

Daniel gasped, "You've been holding out on us!"

"Well," she excused, "you were grownups before."

"And that made it okay?" he asked shocked.

"Well, duh!" she nodded, "We're kids!"

Jack suggested, "Daniel think back to when you were a kid the first time."

"And?" he asked confused.

"When you hung out with your friends didn't you have a code of conduct?" he asked.

Daniel admitted, "I didn't really have friends as a kid. I traveled the world with my parents learning about ancient civilizations and how to speak other languages. My only companion was that mutt I found in Egypt."

It soon became apparent to Jack and Izzy that Daniel didn't have any friends as a kid and thus never got to experience what kiddom was. Jack figured he better give him a crash course. "You are a kid now, Daniel. In the realm of kiddom there are rules to follow. You don't snitch on each other. We keep each other's secrets. The grownups can be a double edged sword. They can be everything in your life and your worst enemy at the same time. In kiddom we have secret codes to communicate and secret clubs."

Izzy nodded in agreement, "Cassie and I have a secret club: The Magic Girls."

Daniel suddenly figured, "Cassie knows about the nanites and the wand. You had the wand!" he figured.

"No," she shook her head. "I made a controller out of Cassie's radio in her room. I made a copy of my wand and Sam found it and locked it in her lab and took my watch." She then stated, "The next rule of kiddom is grownups always take stuff from you so have to hide it."

He looked to Jack wide-eyed and gaped.

He shrugged, "She's right." He then stated to Izzy, "Can me and Daniel be in your club?"

He gasped, "Jack! What are you doing?"

He informed, "To join a secret club you have ask permission."

Daniel stood shocked in disbelief.

Izzy asked him, "You don't know how to be a kid, do you?"

The question stuck him hard. He didn't know how to be a kid for his young life was molded by the adults. He was an only child with no friends and his genius left him isolated. He had to admit, "I guess I never was a kid."

She sounded, "Well you are a kid now! So you can join our club. But it's a secret and you can't tell anyone."

Daniel looked to Jack, "Are we actually going along with this?"

He nodded, "Yup!" Jack figured if he was gonna be stuck as a kid again, he might as well make the best of it for so far being grumpy was fruitless.

He gave in, "Okay! But can we change the name of the secret club? Magic Girls just doesn't really do much for me."

Jack figured Daniel would have to have a really cool name in his big brain somewhere. He agreed, "What name ya got, Daniel?"

For the first time Daniel's mind allowed itself to stretch his imagination and actually embrace a childhood concept. He asked, "How about we name the club Excalibur?"

Jack made a face, "That name sucks!"

"It's was magic sword," he countered for he liked the name.

"Still sucks, Daniel." he told him.

He challenged him, "What do you suggest, Jack?"

"Knights of the Round Table." he cheered. Now to Jack, it sounded like a cool name.

Izzy shook her head, "That sucks!"

Jack miffed, "Does not! So what do you suggest?" he asked her.

"I don't know! I'm just a kid. Can we have something with unicorns in it?" she wondered.

He smirked back, "Throw in some glitter while you are at it." Then a song suddenly popped into his head. He suggested, "How about Steppenwolf?"

Daniel grinned, "I like it!"

"What's Steppenwolf?" she asked.

Jack told her, "You ever heard the magic carpet ride song?"

"I don't know," she shrugged.

He grinned, "I've got to introduce you to some good music."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Izzy and her new secret kid's team, "Steppenwolf" stood invisible in the hallway absent Cassie watching Sam work. Jack raised his arm to look at his oversize military issued wrist watch. "Right about now," he told them.

Sam then stretched and yawned and gathered her coffee cup for her break. It was like clockwork when it came to her coffee break. She left the lab to get her coffee and go to the rest room.

Daniel admitted, "Sam can predictable when it comes to her coffee."

"So can you, Daniel." he told him and led his new team into the lab. He glanced up at the locked cabinet that house the second wand. He asked Izzy, "Can you unlock it?"

"I think so," she thought of the command, "Reseres."

Jack got the cabinet and found a stool to climb on to open the cabinet door. He climbed up and grasped the handle and it opened. He swung the door out and found the wand sitting on the shelf. He picked it up. He felt a vibration as it reacted to his touch. He held it before them and asked, "Is there any magic words to get it to code to me?"

"Abracadabra," she figured for it worked for her.

Daniel watched on as Jack said the magic word, "Abracadabra." He then felt a power surge in his hand as the wand coded itself to Jack's touch. "I think it worked!"

"Abracadabra?" Daniel winced for the word was so popular he his skills as a linguist were null and void.

Jack sang as he stepped down, "I wanna reach out and grab ya."

Izzy asked, "What?"

"Another song," he told her. He waved the wand about, "So…what can I do with this?"

"Oh' god," Daniel winced.

"Come on Daniel!" Jack cheered. "We got two magic wands that can move things through space and time. We can have loads of fun with this."

"We're kids, Jack!" he reminded him.

He shrugged, "I suppose."

Izzy suggested, "Let's go see Pongo at the zoo."

Daniel rubbed his face as the day seemed to simply go insane.

Jack countered, "We can have more fun than that. We're invisible!" His mind then pondered going to the women's locker room to spy on the ladies.

It soon became apparent to Daniel that Jack took to his second childhood like a duck to water. Having fun seemed to be on Jack's mind. "And what do you suggest we do, Jack? Go play Peeping Tom in the women's locker room?"

His friend read his thought like an open book but he had to play that idea down. "No!" he quickly thought of another idea. "We can go off world and get intel on Anubis."

Daniel reminded him, "The wormhole could alter the field and we would be exposed."

"You are such a party pooper," he miffed.

Sam walked back into her lab with a cup of fresh coffee. She noticed the door to the cabinet was open and the wand was missing. She didn't see Jack, Daniel or Izzy for they were still in the alternate dimension. "Oh no!" she figured it had been stolen. "Izzy!" she feared the child got the wand. She took off running out of the lab.

Daniel instructed, "We need to get back to the rec room before Sam and hide the wands."

Izzy gave the commands and soon they were back in the room and out of the dimension. She handed Jack her wand as she feared Sam would find it on her. They sat down at the table and started acting like they had been busy in the room and never left.

The door swung open and Sam stepped inside. She called, "The wand is missing!" She came to the trio. "Has Izzy been with you all this time?"

Jack nodded hoping she would not see the two wands up his sleeve. "Yes she has, Carter."

Daniel stated, "Izzy didn't take it." It was the truth for Jack took it. He then went tight lipped.

Izzy stood up with Jack and Daniel covering and help up her hands, "I don't have it! See!"

"Someone stole it," she told her worried.

Jack stated, "She's the only one who can use it, Carter."

"I know," she calmed herself down. It seemed strange that Jack and Daniel were so defensive and not at all concerned about the wand but she never considered they were the thieves. "I'll let General Hammond know it is missing."

"Sounds good," Jack gave a nod wishing she would leave.

She shook her head trying to figure the strangeness but could not. She left the room to inform General Hammond that the wand was gone.

Daniel confessed, "I really hate lying to Sam like this."

"Me too," Jack told him. "We can't tell her there are two wands."

Izzy stated, "If she was a kid like us then we can tell her."

Daniel shook his head amused by the simple logic.

"I don't think so," Jack disagreed.

"Why?" she asked him.

He assumed, "She would snitch on us."

 **Later that Day**

Teal'c examined the Sam's lab looking for clues of the theft. He determined whoever stole it used a stool and had a method to unlock the cabinet without damaging it. He figured the perpetrators had to be someone rather short like the size of a child. His list of suspects quickly became: Izzy, Daniel and Jack. He said nothing of his suspicions and simply kept on eye on them.

Sam sat at a briefing with SG-1, Izzy and General Hammond. She explained her findings on the pool in the cavern. "It's a raw form of energy that was able to rejuvenate a body on a cellar structure. Teal'c said the skin his hand is smoother and his finger nails are nicer as result of grabbing the Colonel and Daniel when they fell in."

Jack asked, "Got a nice pedicure, huh?"

Teal'c agreed, "Indeed."

Izzy asked, "What's a pedicure?"

Sam explained, "When you go to a salon and get your nails done."

"Oh," she understood.

"The pool," Sam continued, "has enough energy to power a Gate for over a million years. It's a phenomenal amount of power…More than a ZPM…heck, more than a hundred ZPM's."

Hammond asked, "Would the Goa'uld be able to utilize the energy?"

"Daniel did manage to get a sample vial. The amount of liquid energy in that vial could be made into a bomb that would destroy our entire solar system." she informed. "If the Goa'uld find it and come after it…They won't need much."

Daniel winced, "That's not good."

"It's not," she agreed.

"I see," the General stated concerned. "What about the missing wand?" He thought perhaps they could use the nanites to hide or protect the pool.

"Still no sign of it," she shook her head.

Jack saw an opportunity to make a fake wand and put it in the place for he didn't get a chance earlier. He offered, "Me, Daniel and Iz can look for it."

Daniel agreed thinking they put it back, "That's a good idea."

Izzy sat looking baffled for she no idea what the plan was going to be.

"I shall assist," Teal'c volunteered for he was suspicious.

Jack tried to get Teal'c to not help. He assured him, "We can take care of it. We're not doing anything anyways."

The Jaffa's eyes narrowed for it sounded like an excuse to him.

"Colonel O'Neill can lead the effort to locate the missing wand." the General agreed, "Dismissed."

 **Two Days Later**

The following day Jack led Teal'c on a wild goose chase looking for wand. As the Jaffa was searching high and low in an area he knew he would not find the wand, Jack decided to have Daniel and Izzy teach him command words as he practiced using his wand. By the end of the day Teal'c was exhausted and no closer to find the wand and irritated with Jack.

Thor finally arrived and Jack was looking forward to being an adult again though he did have fun for a while. He and Daniel were beamed to the ship with Sam, Teal'c and Izzy in hopes of returning to normal. Much to their dismay Thor had bad news.

"I cannot reverse the affects you suffered from the energy pool. You are stable and will grow normally but I cannot undo the rejuvenation." he told them.

The two stood before him taking in the news. Jack asked, "You mean this is permanent?"

"I am afraid so," the Asgard informed.

Izzy was happy for she got to keep her new friends. She grinned, "Now we can be friends together forever."

Sam looked as devastated as Jack. She had hoped that Thor could fix it and Jack would return to normal. With Jack stuck as a child their relationship would have to end.

Daniel puffed his cheeks and just shook his head. He wanted to be an adult again for he was tired of being treated like a kid.

"I guess this is it for us," Jack figured. He looked at Izzy, "I can't take care of you now. Maybe Frasier…" he wasn't sure what his future held.

Izzy asked, "Why not? You can still take care of me."

"I'm a kid too," he told her. "I can't do it now."

"You can't?" she asked devastated.

"Sorry Iz," he shook his head.

Sam instructed, "Beam us back down. I'll tell General Hammond."

Very well," Thor agreed wishing he could have helped but he simply could not. They beamed off his ship with uncertain future for SG-1.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Sam didn't sleep well at all as her heart ached for Jack and Daniel. They would be kids for now on until they grew back into adults. She always feared that losing Jack would mean his death. She never imagined losing him to the realm of kiddom. The next morning she and Teal'c returned to the site with SG-2 as backup. Teal'c stood watch for he understood Sam was heartbroken as was he.

She told him, "I'm going to collect another sample." She went to the edge of the pool and leaned down to gather another vial of liquid. She wasn't sure just what had come over her as she stared at the glimmering pool. She just leaned over the edge and kept leaning until she went into the pool herself.

She found it wasn't like water. It was like swimming in mercury. It was slick and dragged her down. She had trouble kicking up the surface. For moment she thought she would drown for she was running out of breath. Then she felt arms around her and a kick as she was hauled back up to the surface. She was then thrown hard onto the platform. She started to cough and looked over at Teal'c who jumped in after her when she didn't surface. He looked like a boy of twelve years old. She caught her breath, "Teal'c."

"I saved you," he told her. His looked upon Sam who now looked Izzy's age. Her face was slightly rounder, her nose was smaller and hair was a lighter shade of blonde. "Why did you fall in?" he asked.

"I don't know," she admitted. She sat herself up and found she was dripping wet. Her uniform was far too big and her hands were much smaller.

SG-2 came running in to see what the commotion was. They spotted Teal'c and Sam on the platform and both were now children. The team shook their heads as they figured SG-1 was now a defunct team and would need to be replaced.

 **SGC**

Sam and Teal'c were taken to the infirmary upon returning. Janet stood before the pair sitting on a bed. General Hammond stood beside the doctor gathering the situation in his mind.

Janet asked, "How exactly did you both fall in again?"

Sam stated, "I fell in by accident," she looked pleading to Teal'c to agree.

Teal'c explained, "When MajorCarter failed to surface I jumped in after her."

"So you were not exposed to the pool as long as Sam was," she figured the length of time of exposure affected the outcome for Teal'c looked older than Sam.

"That is correct," he agreed.

General Hammond concluded, "All of SG-1 are children now."

"In child size bodies," Janet told him. "They are still adults mentally."

"SG-1 will not be going off world." he figured.

Jack led Daniel and Izzy into the infirmary upon hearing something had happened to Sam and Teal'c. He got to the room and peered inside and suddenly came to a halt. Sam was a little girl like Izzy. Teal'c looked oldest but was rather young for a Jaffa. "What happened?" he asked walking in.

Sam gave him a small smile, "I fell in and Teal'c went in after me."

He stood gasping. He wasn't sure if was an accident or not but suddenly SG-1 was a different team. He looked about, "What the hell? SG-1 is now pint size!"

Izzy observed, "Sam and Teal'c are kids too!" She figured, "I know! Aunt Janet can adopt us all and we can be a big family."

Janet went pale and rebutted, "I don't know about that one."

Hammond informed, "SG-2 will be taking the role of SG-1. You will all remain on base for now."

"Yes sir," Jack agreed.

Janet stated, "I will scrounge up some smaller uniforms for you and Teal'c, Sam."

"I appreciate that," she told her swimming in her old uniform.

 **Later**

Sam and Teal'c were released from the infirmary and really didn't know what to do with themselves as children. Jack told them to come to the recreation room right away so they did. Upon entering the room they found Daniel with a notebook and Jack standing at the table with a wand in his hand. She gave a funny look as she got a good look at what they were doing.

"You have the wand?" she asked confused. "Wait, you found it yesterday and placed it in the cabinet. I locked it up!"

"That one is fake." he told her. He then added, "We have two wands now."

"What's going on?" she asked baffled.

Jack explained, "Izzy made a duplicate wand. The one you found the floor was the duplicate. It activated and coded to me. We're learning how to use these nanites and the wands to counter Anubis and get him in the lamp."

"Wait!" Izzy stopped him, "Before you go any further they have to say the secret pledge."

"Secret pledge?" she asked.

Jack stood before her and stated, "Raise your right hand, Carter. You too, T." He waited as they complied rather confused. He raised his right hand, "Repeat after me. I solemnly swear…" he motioned for them to repeat.

"I solemnly swear," Sam stated still baffled.

He looked to Teal'c, "T!"

"I swear," he repeated.

"Good enough," Jack agreed "to uphold the rules and the code of conduct of kiddom…"

She couldn't help but grin as she heard the oath and stated, "To uphold the rules and code of conduct of kiddom."

He looked to Teal'c, "Say it!"

Rather annoyed he stated, "To uphold the code and conduct of…kiddom…" he wasn't sure what the word even meant or why it was so winded and long.

"To be loyal to the secret club and the club members," he stated.

Sam repeated, "To be loyal to the secret club and the club members."

He looked to Teal'c.

The Jaffa stated, "Indeed." He grew tired of the oat already for it was too long.

"So help me god," Jack continued.

Sam was nearly laughing, "So help me god."

Teal'c announced, "So help me!"

"Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye." Jack finished the oath.

Sam was nearly in tears as she tried to finish the oath as she laughed, "Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye."

Teal'c announced, "I do not wish to die or have a needle in my eye."

Jack told him, "Just cross your heart."

Teal'c stood rather baffled by the oath but rang his finger across his chest.

"Good," Jack stated pleased. "You are now members of the secret club, Steppenwolf."

"Steppenwolf?" Sam asked even more amused.

"The song," he reminded her. "Ya know…Magic carpet ride…"

"Okay," she let out a sigh, "What is this all about?"

"We're kids, Carter." he reminded her. "And we have nanites and magic wands. We can't tell anyone. Hammond will take it all from us."

"How do you know that?" she challenged. "He might not."

Izzy made a face, "You're not gonna snitch on us."

Daniel reminded her, "She can't! She took the oath."

"What?" Sam asked confused.

He explained, "In the realm of kiddom there are rules. No snitching is apparently the top of list."

She touched the side of wrist looking for a pulse and wondered, "Did I drown in that pool?"

Daniel continued rather sarcastically, "Oh no! You are alive but now you are a kid and you have to abide by the rules. No snitching! No starting fights but you can finish them. Snacking after bedtime is okay. Never tell an adult what are doing because adults are now our number one enemy and above all…trust whatever Jack's plan is." He then shook his finger, "Which is above top secret and he doesn't know what it is yet."

 **Evening**

Though SG-1 was all trapped in child bodies they retained their ranks, jobs and rooms on the base. Sam decided to visit Jack before going to bed. She found being a child again gave her lots of energy during the day but she became tired earlier than normal in the evening. She stood before his door and softly knocked.

The door cracked open and Jack peeked out. They were nearly at eye level though Jack was a little taller. "Carter," he addressed her.

"I was wondering if we could talk?" she pleaded.

"Come in," he opened the door for her.

She stepped inside and he closed the door quickly behind her. She found a pizza in his room along with a six pack of pop. She wondered, "Did you eat dinner?"

"I did but I wanted pizza," he confessed. "I used this!" he held the wand before her.

"Least it's not beer," she sighed.

He led her to the table with a pizza and instructed, "Have a seat." He then placed a slice of pizza on a paper plate before her and a soda pop. "So, exactly how did you fall into the pool today?" he questioned.

She admitted, "I'm not sure I fell. I mean I fell…It's just I was thinking of you being stuck like this and that was end for us and I just…"

"Fell in?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded. "I guess I would rather go through this with you than just watch from a distance and not be able to fix it." She gathered the pizza slice and took a nibble from the end.

He stated, "Come on Carter! Eat up! My god as a kid you were a bean pole." He then grinned, "Though you are a cute little kid."

She smirked back, "I was bean pole until I hit puberty. Then I filled out."

"Ya filled out nice," he told her.

"Look at you," she countered. "You are a skinny bean pole too."

"I'm also half my height! I'm really not use to looking up at everyone." he complained.

Sam glanced at his bed and she figured, "You know…I bet I could cuddle up next to you and spend the whole night with you and no one would think twice because we are both stuck as kids."

"Probably," he agreed. "If we were stuck at teenagers…" he countered alluding.

"We would be going through puberty." she mentioned.

He admitted, "That sucked the first time." He then asked, "So…you gonna stay with me tonight?"

"You want me to spend the night with you while on base?" she asked.

"I want to test your theory and see if anyone says anything." he smirked. He motioned, "It's not like we're going do anything stuck like this."

"True," she agreed. She picked up the pizza and took another bit, "This is local?"

He shook his head, "From a place I know in Minnesota."

She asked, "Did you pay for it?"

His mouth dropped, "How am I supposed to pay for it? You just say the command word and poof."

"You should really figure out how to pay for things and not just…Poof." she rebutted.

He agreed, "I'll figure it out."

Note: will be absent from updating for next five days. Thank you for reading.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Sam was right! No one cared that she stayed with Jack during the night. Matter of fact many assumed she was scared as a child and wanted his protection akin to a little sister staying with her big brother. Perception worked to their favor in the realm of kiddom.

Much to Sam and Jack's surprise Daniel and Teal'c were both absent from their rooms. They went to gather Izzy, opened the door and stepped inside. On the bed they found the three all sleeping. What remained of a pizza, cake and ice cream was scattered about the table. It appears they had a sleepover.

Jack discovered Izzy sleeping right between Teal'c and Daniel in the bed. He nudged Daniel who was closest. "Daniel," he called his name.

His eyes slowly opened. His head pounded from all the sugar he ate the night before. It felt much like a hangover to him. He grumbled, "What is it Jack?"

He asked, "What ya guys do? Have a party!"

"Izzy wanted a sleepover," he explained sitting up. His mouth was dry as cotton and he felt a bit sick.

Teal'c and Izzy both stirred and started to yawn and stretch. Izzy spied Sam and Jack standing at the bedside. She was in her purple and pink unicorn pajamas and nearly jumped excited. She figured, "Let's have a sleepover again with the whole club."

Daniel rolled out of bed in a pair of white scrubs that were given to him and Teal'c each to wear for pajamas on base. He reminded her, "Cassie is part of the club too but she's not on base."

"Let's have Janet bring her in." she told him.

"We need a good reason to get her on base." he stated. He then announced, "Man…I fell I'm hung over."

Izzy wondered, "Hung over what?" She no idea what he meant.

"Like I was out at a bar all night long." he tried to explain.

"I've never been to a bar." she told him.

Sam stated, "And you won't for many, many years."

Izzy told her, "I wish there was a spell to make us all grownups so we can all go out to a bar and do what grownups do for a night."

Daniel and Sam traded glances. Sam figured, "The nanites would have the ability to restore us to our adult selves."

"We just need to figure out the command to undo what the pool did." he figured.

Jack asked, "What would be the command to fix this?"

Izzy tried to think of a command that would turn her into an adult so she could go a bar like the grownups do. A command came to mind that would make her appear in any image she choose and work much like a hologram or costume and allow the ability to appear solid and interact with the surroundings. She told them, "I have a command that could work. It can make us look like anything we want."

Jack asked, "Like camouflage?"

She tried to describe it to the best of her abilities, "Like a costume! The tiny robots can make a costume around you and do any anything you want."

Daniel figured, "We can use the camouflage program the nanites have to make us appear like our old selves until we can find a program to reverse the effects of the pool."

"That could work," Jack figured.

"What about me?" Izzy asked. "I was never a grownup."

Daniel asked Sam, "Could the nanites project what Izzy would like as a grownup?"

She nodded, "I'm sure they could but Janet would find out by doing a physical to clear us and she would never let us off world."

The groups stood in silence thinking of how to get past the doctor.

"The only way we can pull off using a camouflage program is with General Hammond's approval." Sam figured aloud.

Jack suggested, "We could pitch it to him. They only know about the one wand and Izzy can use it since she has the commands for the program."

Izzy cried, "You are all gonna snitch!"

"It's not snitching," he told her. "We're gonna go to Hammond, tell him we got a plan, explain the nanites can camouflage us and ask permission to use it."

Sam added, "We also tell him the nanites can undo this but we time to find the program and commands. If I can find a way to directly communicate with the nanites program I can even find that information for us."

The girl pouted, "I suppose."

 **Briefing Room**

SG-1 requested a meeting with General Hammond and Major Frasier. They came the room all wearing extra small size battle dress uniforms that were still too big especially for Sam. She had to keep pulling up the trousers and considered borrowing some of Izzy's clothes for she was the smallest of the team. Izzy was also brought to the meeting wearing blue jeans and a pink t-shirt.

Janet sat in the chair across from General Hammond. She found situation amusing and heartbreaking all the same time. SG-1 as children were adorable in the uniforms but her heart ached for she knew they would rather be adults again.

General Hammond asked Jack, "What did you want to talk about, Colonel?"

"We think the nanites could reverse this but we need time to work on it. Izzy thinks she has a command that controls a camouflage program for the nanites." he began.

"Camouflage?" Hammond asked very interested.

Sam nodded, "The nanites can camouflage anything or anyone and make the item or person look, move and feel like something else. Show him, Iz."

Izzy removed her wand from her sleeve exposing her secret hiding place accidentally to Janet and the General.

Janet muttered, "So that's where you hid that wand."

She lean forward in the oversize chair and motioned the wand over the glass of water, "Cummataeas habitum." Before her the glass of suddenly became disguised as a mug of beer.

Sam picked up the mug and handed it to General Hammond, "Taste it!" she told him.

He looked at what his hand. It looked like a thick ceramic beer mug filled with beer. He smelled it and it smelled like beer. He tasted it but it tasted like water. "It's water!" he reported. "I can feel the mug and I can smell the beer but it's water."

"Right," she nodded. "That's the camouflage program."

He placed it down before him on the table shocked and yet impressed. He quickly realized the applications, "This is ground breaking for military tactics."

Sam told him, "What we want to do is use the camouflage program to make us look like adults until we can find a way to fix it."

Hammond processed the information, "I see."

Janet asked worried, "Have you tried this program on a test subject?"

Sam nodded, "We have already." She looked to the girl, "Izzy."

She waved the wand over her own head and stated the command again. She then appeared as she would as an adult. She looked all grown up and even had on a battle dress uniform with an SG-1 patch and a field cap. Her long hair that was usually kept in a ponytail appeared short like Sam's hair style.

Sam informed, "The nanites can predict what Izzy will look like as an adult and have made a three dimensional disguise around her. They mimic her moves…" she gave a nod as a signal to Izzy.

The girl raised hand and waved it about above her head.

"The nanites move with her and can even allow her the perspective of being taller." she gave another nod.

Izzy stood up and looked like a full grown adult standing before them. She grinned, "Wow, I can see everything from up here."

Janet gasped, "This is a ground breaking!"

Sam stated, "Sit down Iz."

She complied and then waved her wand over her head, "Restituers". She restored herself.

Jack asked Izzy, "Restituers means…"

"Restore," she told him.

Daniel stated, "It's the command that resets everything." He then squinted in thought, "Izzy…Try that command on Sam."

She waved the wand over Sam and stated, "Restituers."

Sam felt a surge of energy run through her. She looked down at herself and found she was back to normal. She took a deep breath, "We found the command to restore us." She looked to Izzy, "Do the command."

She sat and pouted looking sad.

She asked her, "What?"

"Then you won't be kids anymore and I won't be able play with any of you because you will be grownups." she cried.

Sam wrapped her arms around her, "Honey, we will still be here for you." She titled the girl's face up as she sobbed, "I promise I won't take anything from you and you can use your wand anytime."

Daniel assured her, "We can still be in your secret club even as grownups." He then admitted, "Trust me! I have a whole new perspective on what it's like to be a kid on base."

Jack stated, "I'll still be the same but taller. And I can take care of you if you put me back."

Teal'c assured her, "I will always be a Steppenwolf."

Janet asked, "Secret club?"

Jack told her, "It's a kid thing." He then added speaking to Izzy, "I can't be your new dad if I am a kid too." Though, Jack could restore himself he wanted Isabelle to do so not only to keep his wand a secret but also for her to take a step in becoming an adult herself for she would someday leave the realm of kiddom as well.

"Okay," she sniffed. She closed her eyes and concentrated on SG-1. She made a large circular motion with the wand above her head and stated the command, "Restituers." When she opened her eyes she found SG-1 were adults again. She wiped away the tear that streamed down her cheek and asked, "Can Cassie come and stay with me on base?"

Janet agreed, "She can and stay with you for a while on base."

"Make sure she brings her radio." she told her.

"That little transistor radio won't get a signal in the base," Janet replied.

"Have her bring it anyways." she told her.

"Okay," she agreed not really understanding why Izzy wanted the radio. She looked at the now restored team. "Steppenwolf?" she asked.

"It's our secret magic club." Jack told her.

She laughed figuring Jack and SG-1 had been entertaining themselves and Izzy when they were stuck as children.

Daniel stated, "You can't be in the club unless you say the secret pledge."

"I see," she laughed to herself.

SG-1 traded glances and kept tight lipped. They found the power of kiddom trumped any regulation or rule the military could muster. It was now engrained in their hearts. It was a strange bond they formed that could only rival the bond of brother and sister in arms.

NOTE: Thank you for your patients the last 5 days. Now, to catch up on some sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The old wives' tale states that silence is golden. But in the case of Jack O'Neill silence was trouble. Both Sam and Daniel found it odd that he had not bothered them all morning long. Jack seemed to be missing in action as far as the two were concerned. Knowing that Jack had a second wand and had learned many commands they decided it was best if they found where Jack had gone. They found him in his office with the door closed. Usually, Jack left his door open so they immediately became suspicious.

"Jack," Daniel knocked on the door. He pushed it open and stuck his head inside. He found his friend leaning over the desk in his blue battle dress with his arms crossed as if he was hiding something. Daniel swung the door open the rest of the way and asked, "What are you doing?"

Jack couldn't move and simply replied, "Nothing."

Sam stepped in behind Daniel and found Jack sheltering something on the desk. She pointed, "You have the second wand! What are you doing?"

His arms pulled away and he reluctantly revealed a glass beer mug filled with beer.

Daniel let out a sigh, "Let me guess! You are making a self-refilling beer mug that always stays cold."

"I'm trying but it's harder than I thought it would be." he confessed.

Sam shook her head, "The wand and the nanites are not toys."

"I know," he agreed. "That's why we don't want to waste on useless stuff."

Daniel blinked, "And a self-refilling beer mug is…"

"Something every man needs!" Jack determined.

Sam reached out her hand, "Give it!"

He played dumb, "Give what?"

"Come on, I need to keep that wand in my lab!" she insisted.

He became childish as he rebutted, "But it's mine."

"You don't know all the commands and you don't have full control over what the nanites can do." she reasoned. "As head of my department it should be locked up in my lab."

"But I out rank you, Carter." he snorted.

Sam threatened, "Don't make me tell General Hammond."

He grimaced as she threatened to snitch on him. Reluctantly, he handed her the wand. "Here!"

Pleased she took the wand and hid it up her sleeve. "I will keep in a safe place." she assured.

"It was safe locked in my desk." he huffed.

Daniel soothed, "This way Sam can study the wand and nanites and Izzy can keep her wand."

His mouth dropped, "Wait a minute! You are letting Izzy keep her wand but you took mine."

"Well," Daniel explained sheepishly, "she proved she's more cautious with it than you are. She won't abuse it!"

He squinted, "You mean to tell me you trust an eight year old with the wand before you trust me with it."

He smirked, "Well…let's see…Izzy used her wand to clean up a mess on Atlantis, charge dead ZPMs, fix broken Ancient devices and has been rather helpful."

"And me?" he snorted.

"What have you done?" he asked him. "Order pizza and make a beer mug." He then sniffed the beer and took a sip. "It's warm, Jack."

"I was still working on it!" he huffed.

 **Meanwhile**

Izzy grew tired of being treated like a kid. In her child mind she figured she was good as SG-1 and should be part of the team and able to go off world and help just the grownups.

She and Cassie Frasier played in the recreation room that morning. They sat at the table coloring in a book. Izzy just got done telling her about the pool that SG-1 fell into and got turned into kids and how she turned them back into adults.

Cassie asked as she gazed over the box of crayons looking for a color, "So what was SG-1 like as kids?"

"Kind of like they are normally but…smaller." she tried to describe it. "At first we were gonna use the tiny robots to disguise them as grownups and then we figured out how to turn them back."

The girl paused, "Disguise?"

"Check this out!" Izzy stated. She used her wand and commands to disguise her as she would look at an adult.

"Whoa!" Cassie's eye grew wide. "You are a grownup!"

She undid the disguise with a command and went back to her normal self. "No, the tiny robots can disguise you to look like a grownup. I'm still me!"

"That is awesome!" Cassie grinned. "Do me!"

Izzy waved the wand above Cassie's head and stated the command. She instantly appeared as her adult self with long red hair.

Cassie asked, "Did I get taller?"

"Nope," she shook her head. "That's the tiny robots!"

Cassie stood up and went to a nearby mirror and looked at herself. "Wow! I look like a grownup. This is so cool. We can make ourselves look like grownups and get into placed only grownups can go."

"Like where?" Izzy wondered.

"Like the officer's club." she grinned. "Can you make us look like officers and make us look a little different?"

"How different?" she asked.

"So no one will know it's us!" she stated.

"But don't you need an ID to get into an officer's club?" she pondered.

Cassie assumed, "We have a magic wand. We can do anything." She then suggested, "Let's make ourselves the opposite of what are now. We're kids so we need to be adults. We're girls so we should…" she puckered in thought, "Should we look like boys?"

"Boys are yucky," Izzy made a face.

Cassie cocked an eyebrow, "Didn't you say SG-1 fell into a pool that made them all our age?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"Were they yucky?" she wondered.

She waved it off, "Of course not silly." She then realized her hypocrisy. "Okay, maybe not all boys are yucky but if we look like boys then we go into the boy's bathroom to pee…" she started to figure what the disguise would entail.

Cassie's face wrinkled in disgust, "That's yucky!"

 **A Few Days Later**

Just what Jack needed! A filmmaker was on base and conducting interviews. An archive was ordered by the President. Jack was ordered to cooperate with journalist and he had enough to worry about as Anubis gained yet more power.

General Hammond had his hands full with the film crew and reporter. He needed to protect Izzy's identity and situation for privacy reasons. Cassie was sent to stay off base with her babysitter. Hammond figured he could confine Izzy to her recreation room with an MP but no military police came to look after her.

The child wanted to see what was going on and decided to see how well she could get away with a disguise. She made herself look like an adult and in uniform. She copied the disguise that was used when Sam had her demonstrate the program to General Hammond. She stepped out of the hallway and walked the halls in the disguise keeping her wand hidden up her sleeve.

She found being an adult was different than being a child. The men and women of the SGC called her by rank of Captain, gave her salutes and nods and called her ma'am. She smiled for prior to the disguise most didn't seem to pay much attention to her. She spoke to herself, "Wow, this adult thing is easy." She then rolled her eyes, "Pfft…and grownups tell me how hard their lives are."

As she walked down the hall she spotted General Hammond headed towards her recreation room. Yikes! He might find out she's gone. She could not pull the wand and "poof" herself back right in front of him. As he passed her he gave a nod and stated, "Captain."

"General," she gave a salute. He kept walking. "Whew," she thought. "That was close."

Something was oddly familiar with the captain he just passed. He came to a sudden halt. He turned around and called, "Captain."

"Shoot," she winced. She slowly turned back to him and hoped he didn't recognize the disguise.

George walked up to her and suddenly realized, "Izzy?"

She became meek, "I just wanted to see what was going on."

"You almost fooled me," he admitted. He showed her the paper, "You remember drawing these and dream you had about Major Frasier dying?"

"Yes," she nodded. "Oh no!" her eyes grew wide.

Hammond took a step back and looked at the disguise. His mind started to make a plan to save Janet Frasier. "Come with me," he instructed and led her back to the recreation room.

Izzy stood wondering what he was going to do as he locked the door behind them. He stood just staring at the uniform and her disguise. "Can you make the uniform black, change the badge to combat medic, and maybe change the color of your hair?" he wondered.

"I think so," she agreed. She then gave three separate commands to make the changes to the disguise. She stood in a black uniform with a black field cap, sporting combat medic insignia and changed her hair color to black. She looked very different with just a few changes.

Hammond smiled pleased, "No one should recognize you in that disguise, Iz. You need to change the name of your badge. 'O'Neill' will get too much attention.

"What should I change it too?" she asked him surprised that he was helping her.

"Make is 'Sinclair,'" he ordered.

"How do you spell it?" she asked.

"S-I-N-C-L-A-I-R," he replied.

She memorized the name in her mind and gave the command to the nanites, "Nomies Sinclair." Her named badge changed from O'Neill to Sinclair. She asked him, "Why did you pick that name?"

"It's my middle name," he informed. "Captain Sinclair! I need you to go undercover for me, Izzy. The film crew is here just like you dreamed. SG-13 was sent to P3X-666 on a reconnaissance mission. I need you to help me save Major Frasier in case your dream comes true. I am going to place you as one of her medics and I want you to stay with her."

"But what do I do if she's killed?" she wondered.

He suggested, "Use the nanites and the wand to shield her."

"I'll try," she agreed.

"Good luck, airman." he stated. He then unlocked the door and opened it for her.

Izzy walked out of the recreation room with General Hammond. They started down the hall together. He kept his voice low, "I'll escort you to the infirmary and tell Major Frasier that you just got assigned to base."

"Okay," she agreed.

"You don't tell anyone who really are." he instructed.

"Okay," she agreed.

"Change 'okay' to 'sir' and 'yes sir,'" he added. "You need to mimic Major Carter. You think you can act she does?"

Izzy nodded, "I think so."

"What's that, Captain?" he tried to get her to start acting like an officer and not a kid.

"Yes sir?" she asked.

"That's better," he told her. He took a turn and entered a weapons locker. After closing the door behind them he informed, "When you go off world with Major Frasier you will be given a rifle and a sidearm. I'm going to show you how to use it."

"But I have a magic wand." she rebutted for she knew the wand was more powerful.

"The minute you pull that wand from your sleeve you will expose yourself, Captain." he warned her. He picked up a rifle, "This is a P-90 select fire rifle. The first rule is you do not touch the trigger which is here," he pointed to it, "until you are going to fire the weapon."

"Got it," she nodded.

He handed it to her, "I'm going to give you a crash course in weapons and communications."

"Okay," she stated a bit worried.

"That's sir," he reminded her. "You must act like an officer at all times while in disguise."

"Yes sir," she corrected herself.

"Better," he assured her, "let's continue…"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Isabelle never saw an actual war before in her young life. She soon found herself off world and in the middle of a battle between the SGC teams and Anubis. From her perspective Anubis was just some mean Goa'uld who liked to cause trouble. She didn't really understand what a war was until she found herself under fire. Her mind tried to process what was going on around her. It wasn't like anything she could have imagined. It was loud as gunfire and explosions erupted all around. Her nostrils filled with the smell of sulfur and burnt flesh. She found air became thick with dust and debris as she breathed and she could literally taste the dirt. She didn't want to be in the battle. She didn't want to be there and her body reacted as she shook.

Her disguised allowed her to experience battle from an adult point of view. She could hear men screaming in the distance as the battle raged on. She watched on as Jack used a grenade launcher and could hear the methodical bang that came with each launch and then she heard and felt the following explosion. She had to keep moving as she needed to stay with Janet as she was ordered to do so by General Hammond.

General Hammond's cover for Isabelle's cover as Captain Sinclair was she was the daughter of his best friend and was just transferred and he asked Janet to watch her on her first assignment off world. Isabelle found her dream suddenly started play out before her as Janet arrived at the side of wounded man. He was on the ground fearing he would die. Daniel Jackson was near his feet and was given a camera to record the man's last words to his wife and family as she was expecting a baby.

Izzy came to the opposite side of the wounded man and had no idea how she was gonna help. She just observed as Janet spoke to him, assured him that he wasn't going to die and inserted a chest tube which saved his life. Then just like in the dream a Jaffa staff weapon bolt hit Janet as she leaned over the wounded man.

Daniel and Izzy both sat stunned for a moment. Daniel then spoke, "Oh god! Do something!" he told Izzy assuming she was a combat medic.

She removed her wand and could only think of one command to save Major Frasier. "Resisituers," she commanded as she waved of the wand over Janet's body.

Daniel did a double take, "Izzy!" He sat on his knees absolutely flabbergasted.

Janet's body was revived in seconds. The wound was completely healed and her uniform repaired. She suddenly found herself on the ground. She pushed herself up wondering what just happened. She looked around and found the wounded man was still before her and Daniel was still filming and Captain Sinclair held Isabelle's wand. She squinted upon realizing who is Captain Sinclair actually. "Izzy!" she called.

She tucked the wand back up her sleeve. "You will be okay now," she told her.

The wounded airman wasn't sure what he just witnessed. He thought he was hallucinating. "I think I'm dying," he figured.

"You're not gonna die," Janet assured him. She then continued to work on the wounded man unsure just what happened to her.

 **SGC**

Isabelle sat with Daniel, General Hammond and Major Janet Frasier in the briefing room after the battle was over. Izzy was still disguised as an adult at the moment. She liked having the added height as an adult for she could see things from a higher advantage point.

Daniel handed the camera to Hammond. "It's all on here." he reported. "Janet was hit, she was down and Izzy used her wand to completely heal her and fix her uniform. She used the restore command and the nanites restored Janet to her state prior to being hit."

"Airman Wells witnessed it?" Hammond asked taking the camera.

Daniel nodded, "He did but he thought he was hallucinating."

"Good," he gave a nod.

Janet asked, "Why did you risk sending Izzy off world like that, sir?"

He then opened a file folder before him of drawings Izzy made of her dream. "A few weeks ago, Izzy told me about a nightmare she had. She was so detailed in the description that I had her make these drawings. I couldn't dismiss it as just a dream considering how her mind is reacting to the download."

Izzy added, "It was weird! Everything happened just like it did in my dream."

Janet asked her, "Hope you had some good dreams and not just this nightmare." She glanced over the crayon drawings and they were alarming for sure.

"I did!" she smiled. "I dreamed Sam and Jack got married and they had adopted me." She then added, "Then I had a dream that you got in a fight with some woman with long black hair. You were angry at her because she beat up Daniel."

Janet glanced at Daniel who sat amused. She cocked an eyebrow, "Was I in a bar?"

"No it was here." she told her. "Oma told me that when I dream my mind can go to places my body cannot go. She said I can go to the past, to the future…anyplace."

Daniel figured, "When you are dreaming your mind is more flexible to expand."

She touched her head, "It doesn't feel any bigger."

He laughed, "Not like that, Iz. Your dreams are different. They can actually take you places."

"Oh," she slowly nodded.

Janet sighed, "I got to admit that is a heck of a disguise General Hammond helped you with."

"He had me change the uniform and my hair color." she told her.

Daniel added speaking to Hammond, "Ya know with this disguise program Izzy could actually come off world with SG-1 and do some actual hands on training. No one will know who she really is. Everyone will think she's Captain Sinclair."

Janet countered, "Sam would never agree to let her off world like that. And if she did she would be hovering over her like she was her mother. Jack might agree and Teal'c would agree but I know Sam would not want her in going off world until she is an actual adult."

Daniel suggested, "Maybe we should keep it between us then? Izzy needs to get hands on experience. She needs to being going off world. Her sitting all day by herself in a recreation room isn't doing her any good." He pleaded, "She can't go to regular school. She doesn't need a babysitter. She needs to get out there and use her talents." He then promised, "I can keep an eye on her!"

George asked the girl, "Do want to go off world in disguise with Dr. Jackson, Izzy?"

"Will there be more battles like what I saw today?" she asked worried. She didn't want to see another.

"Most of what we do is exploring," Daniel assured her. "We don't normally come across battles like what you saw today."

General Hammond stated, "Izzy…I cannot guarantee that you will not be another battle. The men who go off world take that risk every time. I won't force you to go off world. That's up to you."

Janet added, "War is not a good thing, Iz."

She wondered, "Why is Anubis so mean?"

Daniel tried to explain, "Anubis is more than just mean. He likes to have power over others. He wants to be considered a god." He sat thinking of what he said. His mind started to compare Izzy to Anubis. "Anubis was born thinking he was a god. It was genetically programmed. Now, he found ascension and that could bring him real power and make him a real god in his eyes. You have that same power, Iz. You could take on Anubis! The difference between you and Anubis is you don't want to rule over everyone else. You just want to be a normal kid and have a normal family. You have the ability to love. You love everyone! Anubis doesn't have that ability. The Goa'uld are all born with a genetic program that makes them think they are gods and want more power."

She sat thinking and then figured, "Well someone should fix that and make the Goa'uld nice."

Janet chuckled, "If only it was that easy."

Daniel agreed shaking his head, "The world through the eyes of a child."

 **Meanwhile**

Jack found Sam back in her lab after the returning from P3X-666. He had taken a direct hit to the chest and recalled Sam's reaction for she thought he was killed but his body armor protected him. He stepped inside the closed the door behind him. She looked up from her work and gave a half smile as he came closer.

"I'm glad you're okay," she admitted. "I guess that new body armor worked."

"It did," he agreed. "Of course if I had my wand…" he motioned towards the cabinet on the wall.

"We can't risk losing it," she determined. "Taking a wand into battle would be too dangerous. If Anubis gets it and reverse engineers it and then he could have his own wand."

He stepped behind her and placed her arms around her covering her arms. He held her close for a minute.

She nearly melted in his arms. She confessed, "When I saw you go down…" she gulped. "I thought I lost you…"

"I'm right here," he soothed. He nuzzled against her neck and gently kissed her on the cheek.

She turned in his arms and soon found herself in a passionate kiss. They stood caressing one another in the privacy of the lab. Sam's hands caressed his face as she pulled away. She spoke softly, "If we get caught…"

He jested, "I'll turn 'em into a frog."

She started to giggle as he kissed her again. She came up for air and suggested, "We should take Izzy to the cabin and just relax this weekend."

"We could do that," he agreed.

"I think we could use the time off." she figured. "Especially after today…" she then found herself kissing him again. After a few minutes she gathered her wits and pulled away. She patted his chest, "I have to get back to work now."

He rebutted, "But we were in the middle…"

She asked, "Don't you have reports to file?"

"I do," he admitted with a pucker. He started for the door, "This weekend you are packing for the cabin." He opened the door and stepped outside. He then turned back for a second, "We're not done yet, Carter!"

She smirked, "Yes sir."

He spotted a few enlisted walk by in the hallway. He put on an act, "Very good, Major." he stated reaching for a cover. He then walked away from the lab feeling as if he was in a TV episode of MASH. He winced and kicked himself mentally. "You sound like Frank Burns." he scolded.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Bra'tac of the Jaffa emerged from the event horizon of the Star Gate in the SGC. SG-1 and General Hammond were on hand to greet him. The Jaffa Master walked down the ramp and smiled at his friends. "Hammond of Texas!" he greeted.

"Bra'tac," Hammond replied with a nod.

Jack asked, "So! What's up?"

He gave a heavy sigh, "I'm afraid I have bad news. Our spies tell us Anubis is going attack the planet with the Fountain of Youth. He is after the power from the pool."

"We have men stationed there," Hammond assured him.

"It will be an all-out assault," he informed. "Anubis himself will lead the attack."

Daniel stated, "That's not good." His mind churned to the only defense they had against the half-ascended Goa'uld and that was a child. He wasn't sure if she was ready to go up against him. Anubis would not hold back and could even try to kill her. He would exploit her age and use it against her and the SGC.

Hammond stated, "I will send reinforcements."

"Sir," Sam started, "Anubis has a massive mothership and been expanding his fleet rapidly. He will overcome any ground troops we have."

The General agreed, "I'll be sending the _Prometheus_." He then debated, "What about Izzy and her wand? Could she command the nanites to damage Anubis's fleet?"

"I'm sure she could if she can find the right command." Sam figured. She winced looking at Jack, "That would put her in harms' way."

Jack figured, "Just need the right commands." He then figured he may have to tell General Hammond about his wand.

Daniel warned, "The nanites can only do so much against Anubis. We are talking actual power. He could gain control over the nanites and use them against us."

Sam agreed, "And since that's our most powerful weapon it's probably not good idea to expose it yet." She then looked for ideas as she glanced at her teammates.

Teal'c proclaimed, "The _Prometheus_ will need a fleet to go up against Anubis."

Bra'tac assured him, "We will muster every ship we can find to counter this attack."

Daniel asked, "What about Atlantis? They have full power."

Jack gave a nod, "That might be an option." He then suggested, "What about other allies? Asgard!"

"I send out a message to Thor," Hammond agreed.

Sam then recalled, "Izzy made contact with a lot of races that seem to shy away from us. Maybe she can help us gather up support too."

Daniel slowly began to nod, "Like the Nox!"

She agreed, "And Jonas."

His mind churned of a plan to keep Isabelle safe and yet she could help them. He figured, "She would like to see her friends and they might help if she's asking them."

Bra'tac agreed, "I believe the child would be more persuasive in our quest to muster a fleet."

Jack asked, "How much time we got?"

"Mere days," he told him.

"Let's get the kid," he figured.

 **Meanwhile**

Izzy had gone back to her recreation room to rest. She was exhausted after going off world and the battle on P3X-666. She tried to remember the command to undo the disguise but forgot it. She paced back and forth as she pondered what the command was.

The door of recreation room opened and in walked SG-1 looking for her. Daniel realized immediately that Isabelle was having trouble undoing the disguise. He stood wide-eyed and tight-lipped.

Sam didn't recognize her. She sounded, "Where is Izzy, Captain…" she noted the badge, "Sinclair." She never saw Captain Sinclair before but assumed she was an adult who was supposed to be watching Izzy.

Izzy glanced at Daniel and then replied, "Um…"

Daniel figured he needed to get Sam, Jack and Teal'c out of the room for Captain Sinclair was a top secret project of General Hammond's doing. He suggested, "Let's split up and look for her. She couldn't have gone far."

Sam huffed, "With that wand she could be anywhere! Literally!"

"I'm sure she's on base, Sam." he told her. "Captain Sinclair, you come with me. We look for Izzy together."

"Okay," she agreed feeling frustrated.

Jack instructed "Teal'c, you take the gym. Carter you search the women's locker rooms. I'll take the commissary."

Daniel led Izzy disguised out of the recreation room and then he quickly ducked into his lab. He closed the door. "Why are you still disguised as Captain Sinclair?"

"I can't undo it," she cried. "I don't remember how."

"Restore," he instructed, "restitues."

She tried the command, "Restitues." She found she was still in disguise. "It's not working." Tears began to roll down her face, "I'm stuck as a grownup."

Daniel soothed her, "We will figure this out." He placed his arms on shoulders and tried to get her to calm down. "Take a deep breath." he instructed.

She complied trying to keep calm and her wits.

"This is the situation," he began, "Jack wants you to help us recruit help from the races you meet on your own. Anubis is coming after the Fountain of Youth and if he gets the power in that pool you know how bad it will be."

Her bottom lip trembled as she processed the information. Anubis was going force another battle. "I know," she whimpered.

He informed, "We have one ship to counter him and Hammond is sending more teams to the site. We both know it won't be enough."

She sniffed and nodded, "He wants to hurt everyone."

He agreed, "He does…" his heart sank as he realized a simple truth, "you can stop him. Your mind it tapping into the universal knowledge and you have the download. I know it's a lot on you." He took a breath and figured, "You are our best chance at stopping him."

"How?" she wondered.

"We know he's coming to collect the pool in person. We can set up the lamp to capture him." he figured. "Jack can't use the nanites even if we told General Hammond. He doesn't have a handle on them yet; at least, not enough to use them as a weapon against Anubis. I think you can use the nanites to help contain him the lamp."

"What if I forget the command and they don't work?" she wondered.

"Sam has been studying the lamp, we can manually activate it," he figured. "Until we can undo the Captain Sinclair disguise you will have to pretend to be a grownup. You can do it, Izzy. I know you can. I'll tell Janet what happened and she can say she had sent off base for safety reasons."

She wiped her water eyes, "Okay," she sniffed. She was scared, ever so scared to have to face Anubis. She never met him but heard how horrible the Goa'uld are and that he would want to kidnap her. Her biggest fear was Anubis would hurt her new family and kidnap her and take her to a dark dungeon where her imagination conjured up big scary spiders and creepy bats.

He titled her chin up and looked her in the eye, "You can do this, Izzy. I know you can."

"I hope so," she whimpered.

"You can," he assured her and then gave her a hug.

Sam then opened the door and walked into his lab, "She's not anywhere…" she spied Daniel hugging the Captain and quickly assumed the new Captain and Daniel were becoming intimate.

Daniel released Izzy from the hug and turned back to Sam. He figured it must not have looked good since Sam was frantically looking for the child. He made an excuse, "Captain Sinclair had something in her eye."

Izzy rubbed her eye to go along with the cover, "It's out."

Sam squinted at her. She looked kind of familiar yet she wasn't sure. She didn't remember any new Captains coming in that day. She asked, "Have I seen you before, Captain?"

Daniel covered, "She's new here. She's the daughter of General Hammond's best friend from the war." He started making up a cover story, "This is…Molly…and she's General Hammond's…Goddaughter." he figured the story was good enough.

Izzy whispered to herself, "Molly?"

Sam stated, "It's nice to meet you, Molly but if you will excuse me there is a little girl who missing on base."

Izzy stated, "I think Major Frasier had her go off base and stay with her daughter."

"Izzy is with Cassie?" she wondered.

She nodded, "I think so."

"Why didn't you say something, Captain?" she barked.

"I just found out," she told her. She was surprised at how angry Sam seemed and how harsh she was towards her.

Sam wasn't impressed and narrowed her eyes, "You better be right about that. And Captain…I don't care if you are General Hammond's goddaughter. You are still an officer and I expect you to act as such."

Izzy gave a salute, "Yes ma'am."

Sam slammed the door peeved. She assumed Daniel was infatuated with the young Captain and didn't seem to be all that concerned with Izzy which irked her.

Izzy stood wide-eyed, "Boy is my mom pissed off."

Daniel assured her, "She's concerned about you and she didn't see through the disguise." He gave a final look, "I guess George did a good job at making you look not like you."

She stated, "Being a grownup sucks!"

He shrugged, "It has its perks."

"Like what?" she asked. "All grownups ever do is complain about being on diets and not eating any cake and ice cream."

"There is more to life than cake and ice cream." he countered.

She disagreed, "No there's not."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Upon General Hammond discovering that the disguise he helped Isabelle create was still active and she seemed to not be able to discontinue the nanites' program he had to make a decision on what to do. His options were to inform Sam and Jack of the situation or use it as a tactical advantage. His most powerful weapon against Anubis was the child but as child Isabelle would be limited in what she was allowed to do. But as an adult the girl could go off world and do much more. It came to down Isabelle's safety verses stopping Anubis. The metaphorical unjust scale that sat before him weighed heavy on his heart. He was a father and a grandfather himself. He loved children and the fate world's children lay in the hands of a small girl who had to power to rival Anubis even without wielding the nanites.

Daniel laid out his plan to have Isabelle lure Anubis into the trap and capture him into the lamp as the Goa'uld attacked the Fountain of Youth to gain the unlimited power of the pool. Daniel also realized General Hammond was not aware of the other wand. He figured they needed to come clean for both Jack and George were keeping secrets from one another. Oddly, in Daniel's eyes sometimes adults could more like children than actual children.

Daniel had called a meeting in the briefing room with General Hammond, SG-1, Janet Frasier and Izzy. Sam marched into the room frustrated for she was told Izzy went to stay with Cassie at a babysitter and she found the act reckless. She also couldn't understand how Captain Sinclair got into the SGC and was favored in one day. She spied the new Captain and rolled her eyes annoyed. She found General Hammond standing before them as he emerged from his office with the folder containing Isabelle's drawings.

Sam asked the general, "Sir…Why is Captain Sinclair in this meeting?" She saw no reason for the new captain to be involved. Sam hated the idea of a new officer. It was if Isabelle was replaced by Captain Sinclair.

"Have a seat, Major." the General ordered.

She grew angry, "With all due respects, no I won't sir. You just sent Izzy away and you did not tell me she was leaving."

Daniel tried to sooth her, "Sam…Just calm down."

"No I won't calm down!" she huffed. "I never even got to say goodbye. She's with some babysitter who doesn't know anything about her!"

George tried to defuse the situation, "I can understand you are upset but please have a seat, Major."

She warned, "I'm this close," she pinched her fingers together "to handing in my resignation and walking out."

"Carter," Jack tried to calm her.

She threw up her hands, "Oh' what now! Are you are gonna tell me to calm down too? Where is Izzy?" she demanded to know. "I don't even know where she was sent."

Izzy spoke softly, "I'm right here."

Sam cocked her head and looked at Captain Sinclair. "What?"

"I'm right here," she repeated.

Daniel motioned towards Izzy, "Take a good look at her, Sam."

Sam squinted and then realized she had seen the face before in the disguise Izzy employed the nanites to make. She then stood gob smacked, "Izzy?"

"Here," she raised her hand.

"Why are you in disguise?" she wondered.

She explained the best she could, "Well…General Hammond had me use the tiny robots to make me look like a medic so I could go off world and save Major Frasier because she was shot and I used my wand to fix her or else she would have died."

Sam gasped, "What?"

"Yesterday," Janet began, "when I was working on Wells, I was hit and I was dead for about a minute. Izzy used her wand to heal me. Daniel has the tape of what happened. Apparently, Izzy was having nightmares about me dying and was able to tell General Hammond what was going to happen. So, he sent her off world disguised as Captain Sinclair to save me."

Sam then asked, "Why is she still in disguise then?"

Daniel explained, "The nanites won't undo it. She gave the commands and she's still stuck like this."

"You knew all along Izzy was right here?" she figured.

"We kept it from you and Jack because we didn't want you two to worry about her since you are both so attached." he confessed. He then looked at Jack, "Don't you have something to confess?"

He shook his head, "No."

"Come on, Jack!" he urged him. "George needs to know. This is all off the record."

"But it's mine!" he insisted.

"Tell them!" he demanded.

Hammond asked, "Tell me what?"

Daniel explained, "Izzy made a duplicate wand so she could keep hers. She tried to make a dummy but it was an exact duplicate that activated when Jack touched it."

Jack let out a deep sigh, "I have a wand too."

"Colonel?" he asked cocking an eyebrow surprised. "Where is it?"

"Carter has it!" he miffed. "She keeps it locked up on me."

She defended, "You were using it to make a stupid beer mug."

He rebutted, "It wasn't stupid! It would keep beer cold and refill on its own." He asked George, "Does that sound stupid to you?"

General Hammond was put on the spot for he confessed to Jack prior that he liked such an idea. All eyes fell on George as he didn't agree that the idea was stupid. He changed the subject, "We could use both wands. How proficient are you at the commands, Colonel?"

"I would be better of Carter let me have it," he growled.

Hammond gave an order, "Let Colonel O'Neill have the other wand! Dr. Jackson…I want you to assist in finding the commands that would be most useful against Anubis."

"Okay," he agreed with a nod.

Sam looked at Isabelle, "What about Izzy? She's stuck in that disguise." She was relieved to find out Isabelle was safe and still on base but concerned she was stuck in the disguise.

Hammond figured, "For now there is not much we can do. We will keep Captain Sinclair's true identity a secret. She can blend in with the officers on this base."

Daniel added, "She can still help us. The wand works for all other commands. It's just the nanites won't undo the disguise."

"I can run the nanites' program through a diagnostic," Sam offered. "Maybe, I can find out why."

"Do that, Major." Hammond agreed.

Jack spoke up, "We need to stop Anubis from getting that pool."

Hammond agreed, "Indeed we do! Colonel, you take Dr. Jackson and Teal'c. See if you can get some additional ships. Major Carter will run the diagnostic on Izzy to see if she can find out what went wrong." He looked at the group, "Dismissed!"

 **Moments Later**

Sam had led Isabelle to her lab to run a diagnostic on the nanites and her wand. She had her sit on a stool as she booted up her computer. She glanced at her, "So it was you all along."

She shrugged, "They told me not to tell anyone."

"So, for the last twenty four hours you've been Captain Sinclair. What was it like?" she wondered.

"Not too bad," she told her. "I can reach my own food now and I can see over counters a lot better…Being bigger helps."

"You are not actually bigger," she informed. "That's the nanites giving you the perception of being bigger. The nanites have made a shell around you that looks and feels very real." She then wondered, "Why were you hugging Daniel earlier?"

"I was scared because I can't undo it and he was trying to help." she told her. "I couldn't remember the command but he did."

"I see," she understood. "For a minute there I thought you were his new girlfriend."

She shook her head, "Jonas is still my boyfriend."

"You haven't seen him," she reminded her.

"So," she shrugged not understand how relationships work. "He still likes me."

"Like and love are two different things." she told her.

"Love?" she asked wondering where Sam was taking the conversation.

"Usually a boyfriend is someone that you love…Like your mother and father loved each other." she informed.

She made a face, "You mean like kissing!"

She nodded with a grin, "Kissing!"

"That's so gross," she made a disgusted face. "Grownups are so gross!"

Sam nearly laughed, "I suppose we can be."

"You thought I was kissing Daniel!" she accused.

"The thought crossed my mind," she admitted.

"Yuk!" she shook disturbed. "Why do grownups have to be so gross?"

"Well, when you love someone you want to show your affection." Sam told her.

She suggested, "Just buy toys, cake and ice cream then."

"Adults are not that much into toys, cake and ice cream." she replied. "We like more grownup stuff."

Isabelle recalled her father bring her mother a box of candy and roses. She asked, "What about chocolates then?"

"Well, that's different." she explained.

"How?" she wanted to know.

"Usually, it's a man giving candy and flowers to the girl he loves." she explained. "It's a more of a symbol than a gift."

She rolled her eyes, "And you ground me if I lie."

"I'm not lying," Sam told her. "It's a traditional symbol."

Izzy asked suspiciously, "Do you eat the candy?"

"Well," she admitted, "yes."

She sat smirking at her.

She shook her finger, "Alright…wipe that grin off your face." She then looked down at the screen of her computer. She became alarmed by the readings, "The nanites have enacted a protective program around you. They did that on their own."

"What's that mean?" she wondered.

"It means the nanites have entered an artificial intelligence mode. I wasn't concerned about these nanites before because they showed no sign of being AI capable but they have evolved and centered on you." She switched to another program that activated a camera and sensor array near the child. On the screen she could see a thermal image of the child's outline and a thick layer of colors surrounding the girl. "There is a supper concentrated layer of nanites around you. I don't think it's just for the disguise program."

"I don't feel anything around me," she reported.

"The nanites are there but you cannot see them." she assured her. She tried to break the programming, "The program the nanites have enacted is being written by the nanites. I can open the program and see its continuously adding new code. The nanites won't allow you to remove the disguise program because it's be integrated into this protective program that they have enacted around you. The nanites are trying to protect you at all cost and in doing so trapped you into the disguise program you enacted."

"Can you say that in kid?" she asked a bit bewildered.

Sam came to her side and sat on a stool next to her. She grabbed her hand and squeezed, "You can feel me squeeze your hand, right?"

She nodded, "Yup!"

"I didn't actually squeeze your hand. Your hand is buried in a dense layer of tiny robots that are protecting you. When the robots decided to protect you they started by building another program on their own off the program you enacted to make the disguise. In order to look like you again the nanites would have to stop the protection program that is currently doing around you."

She wondered, "Why are the nanites protecting me?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "They decided to do that on their own. The protection program will override your commands until the nanites have determined you no longer need the program. Thing is, I don't know what triggered the nanites to think you needed a protection program to begin with." She then cocked her head and squinted, "You went off world in that disguise and were in the middle of the battle on P3X-666."

She nodded, "I saw it. General Hammond told me to stay with Aunt Janet."

"You saw the battle." she figured.

"It was scary," she nodded with a gulp. The memory was burned into her mind. She could still recall the sounds and smells of war.

"That's what triggered it," Sam figured. "The nanites determined you were in danger at that point and decided to enact a protection program around you rooted in the disguise program.

"But I came back," she stated. "I'm not in danger."

"The nanites think you are." she told her. "They won't allow this to be undone until they think you are safe."

"But aren't I safe here?" she wondered.

"Yes," she nodded. "Of course you are! But the tiny robots surrounding you…don't know that yet. I think in time the nanites will determine you are safe and cease the program. Until then, you get to be Captain Molly Sinclair."

"Oh," she seemed down.

Sam wondered, "How did you come up with Molly Sinclair?"

"I didn't," she shook her head. "Sinclair is General Hammond's middle name and Daniel named me 'Molly.' I have no idea why he chose Molly."

"I'll ask him sometime," she assured her.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

So far Jack, Daniel and Teal'c had little to no luck at recruiting reinforcements. The Nox declined to see them. The Tok'ra would only send Jacob and Selmak. Thor's ship the _O'Neill_ was the only Asgard ship available to assist due to an unknown virus going through the Asgard computers. The Jaffa were able to muster a handful of small vessels for the coming battle. They returned feeling rather flustered by the lack of support in the galaxy. The fleet Earth could muster was one Asgard ship, one Earth ship and a small handful of Goa'uld gliders the Jaffa had possession of. It wasn't going to be enough and Jack knew it.

They walked down the ramp after the event horizon dissipated behind them. SG teams and Marines were being mustered to go to the site and set up a ground defenses. Air and Space support would be limited at best. General Hammond hoped they had good news but could tell by the frustrated expressions they were was no help coming.

"Colonel," he gave a heavy sigh waiting for the bad news.

"We got a handful of Jaffa Gliders, Thor and the _Prometheus_. No one else seems to care!" he miffed. He then wondered, "How's the kid? Did Carter find out why she's stuck like that?"

"Major Carter informed me the nanites have enacted a protection type program around Isabelle. She thinks the nanites are evolving to an AI status." he explained.

"Great!" he huffed for to Jack he has yet to meet an AI he liked. Usually, the AI would turn on the master and become homicidal. "We gonna be dealing more bugs?"

"So far the nanites are solely focusing on Isabelle and are creating the protection program in real time. Major Carter thinks the program was triggered when I sent Izzy off world in disguise to save Major Frasier on P3X-666. The protection program is rooted in the disguise program that was active when she went off world. She thinks once the nanites realize Izzy is not in danger they will cease the program but we don't know when that will be."

Jack determined, "As long as Anubis is out there…She's in danger. He's got to know about her by now."

"That's my belief," Hammond agreed.

Daniel figured, "If the nanites see Anubis as the threat to Izzy then once we get Anubis in the lamp…She should go back to normal."

"Hope so," Jack sighed. "We don't know what these things will do to her in the long run. It's one thing if they follow our commands but AI level is whole other ball of wax."

Daniel added, "We don't know what that download will do to her long term either."

"True," Jack agreed.

Hammond informed, "Sources have reported Anubis's fleet six hours out of the target. Get yourselves ready! You will be heading the assault, Colonel."

Daniel asked, "Izzy?"

"I have advised her of the situation and told her she could help us but I won't order her. It's up to her." he told them.

Daniel looked to Jack, "I think it's best to let her decide if she wants to face Anubis. She might not be ready."

"None of us are," Jack told him.

 **Short Time Later**

Sam went to the weapons' locker to gather her equipment for the coming battle. She found Isabelle already at the uniform locker and trying to fit the tactical vest. She was having trouble getting the clasp buckled. Sam came to aid, "Let me help you." She buckled the belt on the vest and made sure it was fitted properly. "There," she gave a nod. "That should do it."

Isabelle figured, "You really do need me this time."

She looked upon her. Izzy looked grownup but she knew she was still a child under the disguise. "Why you say that?" she asked.

"Otherwise you and SG-1 would have me stay behind. You are not trying to tell me to stay in the rec room." she figured.

A lump formed in Sam throat, "You're right! If we could handle this on our own you would be in that rec room."

"Could we all die?" she wondered.

Sam took a deep breath and tried to remain calm. She gulped and confessed, "I really don't know."

Isabelle stated, "I'm glad you got to be my mom after you found me."

Sam wiped away a tear that streamed down her face. She sniffed and mustered a half smile, "Me too." She the embraced Isabelle and held her tight for a moment. She gathered herself, sucked in a deep breath and then held Izzy at arms' length by the shoulders, "I'll go over the weapons with you."

"General Hammond already did." she told her.

"He did?" she asked surprised.

"He taught me how to use the rifle and sidearm." she informed. She removed her wand from her sleeve, "Daniel and I figured out a few attack Anubis commands."

"I'm glad," she told her. She glanced down and found Izzy bootlace was untied. "You need to tie your boots up."

"It keeps coming undone," she complained.

Sam kneeled and bent down to tie the lace. She then inspected the other boot and retied that lace as well. "That should hold." She stood back up, "After this battle you and I are gonna work on shoe laces." Sam insisted.

She asked, "Can't we just get Velcro on the boots? It would be easier to tie."

Sam assured, "If you could come up with a combat boot that used Velcro instead of laces and would be just as good…You'd be rich."

Izzy asked, "How would I be rich?"

She explained, "You would make lots of money selling it."

She wondered, "What do I need money for now? I got a magic wand. I can just make money."

Sam squinted, "That would be a crime. You don't just make money."

"Then where does money come from?" she wondered.

She paused for a moment, "The Government makes it."

"So why can't I make it?" she wondered.

"Because that would be counterfeiting." she tried to explain. Suddenly, Sam realized that using the wand Isabelle could make unlimited amounts of money that were exact copies of real money. The child could create whatever money she needed out of thin air. She shook the thought from her mind, "Money doesn't grow on trees. You have to work to earn it."

She complained, "That's stupid."

She asked, "Promise me you won't use the wand to make money."

Izzy puckered in thought for the idea of just conjuring money was tempting.

"Promise," Sam pushed.

"Okay," she let out a depressing sigh.

"Thank you," she told her. She motioned, "Come on…I'll help you get ready to go off world with us."

 **Off World**

SG-1 led Isabelle and numerous other SG teams through the Gate to the site that housed the Fountain of Youth. The Marines had come previously and were already dug in with fox holes and tactical cover. Large guns had been sent prior and were aimed at the sky. The whole site was fortified with military equipment.

Izzy was told to stay by Sam. She was near the entrance of the temple that housed the pool of liquid energy and looked upon the skies as Anubis's mothership entered the atmosphere. The whole sky turned dark as clouds and lightening formed. A fireball reflected around the bottom of the huge mothership as it slowed and came to a hover in the distance. The ship was so large it blocked out the sun casting a dark shadow over the area. It was the calm before the storm.

Everyone had an uneasy feeling for all they could do was wait for the enemy to attack. Out of the mothership came the fighter craft. From above, the air assault commenced.

The first wave of enemy fighters came through and opened fire on the fortified temple. The Marines took a beating as the fox holes were hit by enemy fire. The large guns opened fire in return but the fighters were fast. Portable missile batteries launched a number of smaller missiles to counter the assault. A few enemy fighters were hit but they were not damaged for the smaller fighters were also shielded.

Sam figured, "The fighters have shields too."

Izzy asked, "What comes next?"

"Foot soldiers," she told her. "Anubis is softening the site for a ground invasion." She wondered, "Where are the _Prometheus_ and Thor?"

Bra'tac's voice came over the radio, "We are about the Thread the Eye of Ra." He referred the maneuver of sending Jaffa fighters through the Gate to assist.

"We're under attack," Sam radioed him. She looked at the Gate sitting a short distance away. The event horizon was established and ready for the Jaffa to come when suddenly it was shut down.

On the Jaffa home world the mission was aborted as the Gate lost the connection.

Sam gulped for she wasn't sure how Anubis had gained control of the Gate.

Daniel ran to the DHD and tried to establish a connection with the SGC but found the Gate seemed locked. It would not dial. He radioed, "He's jamming the Gate somehow."

Anubis knew not to directly attack the pool or the energy could destroy them all. He knew it had to be done delicately and thus a ground assault had commenced. Before the SG teams and the Maries were black clad soldiers that Anubis had engineered. The warriors marched towards them in rows to serve as storm troopers. With advanced weaponry the Kull Warriors opened fire as they came in range.

The Marines and SG teams found that new super-solider like warriors seemed impervious to small arms ammunitions. The faceless black clad enemy simply absorbed each bullet like a sponge and kept on marching unaffected.

A machine gunner's nest opened fire on the enemy troops. The fifty caliber rounds were the only firepower that seemed to be effective as the enemy soldiers were cut down by the machine guns. The rifles and side arms were all rendered ineffective in the battle. The men had to resort to grenades as the battle raged on.

Isabelle watched with Sam as the frontline manned by the Marines was breached. The enemy just kept on coming. More attacks came from the air by enemy fighters.

Sam's radio picked up the traffic from the men calling in positions and commands.

She heard Jack's voice break over her radio.

"Carter!" he called.

"Sir," she replied.

"We are getting our asses kicked here. Any word from Thor and the _Prometheus_?" he asked wondering where the air support was.

"Nothing yet," she told him.

If Thor was able to help he would have and if the _Prometheus_ was in orbit they would have made contact. It became apparent they were cut off of the SGC. The reinforcements were not coming and Anubis was bearing down on them.

She then spoke into her radio, "Anubis will want to pool intact. He can't allow firepower near it or it could wipe us all out. We need to pull back closer to the pool."

Jack gave an order to the men, "Fall back to the pool."

The men started to retreat as the enemy advanced from all sides. They were flanked from every direction. The Gate was soon out of reach as Anubis's troops advanced and then came to a halt at the door of the temple.

The SG teams and surviving Marines were forced inside the temple and close to the pool. Jack had to make a decision. He came to the platform tired and wary from the battle. He stood near the shimmering pool of liquid energy and held a hand grenade above it and simply waited for Anubis to make his grand entrance.

Sam squinted at the explosive, "Sir! If you drop that we all die. It will take out half the galaxy including Earth."

"I guess we will see how bad Anubis wants it," he figured.

Isabelle couldn't allow that happen. She took her wand from her sleeve and gave a command, "Armours."

Jack asked suspiciously, "What did you just do?"

Daniel explained, "She just put a shield over it, Jack."

He told her, "Anubis will kill us all to get this pool."

Izzy asserted, "He won't get past the shield."

Sam pleaded "Sir, we cannot wipe out half the galaxy to kill Anubis."

Daniel added, "And it might not even kill him!"

It didn't take long for Anubis to leave his ship and come to the plant's surface. He moved a bit awkwardly over the landscape in a black and silver flowing robe that covered the entire body and a solid black mask to hide behind. The being entered the temple to claim his prize. He knew the enemy within could also not open fire. He soon emerged before them flanked by his troops.

Daniel figured, "Anubis." He squinted trying to remember what he once knew.

The mask seemed to illuminate with a whisper of smoke as Anubis spoke. "This belongs to me. Surrender and I shall show mercy."

Jack tried to bluff him, "I'll blow us all!" He held the grenade out over the pool in his hand.

Anubis declared, "The child has shielded it as I knew she would." He then turned to her direction and lifted a gloved hand, "You can join me or die."

She made a face and wondered, "Is he related to Darth Vader?" She didn't understand the character was fictional and Anubis seemed much like Darth Vader to her.

Sam told her, "He's far worse."

Izzy started to walk towards him when Sam grabbed her arm, "Izzy! Don't!" She tried to warn her that he was dangerous.

"Maybe I can talk to him?" she suggested. "Maybe there is good in him like Darth Vader."

"He's is not Darth Vader," she tried to explain.

Izzy walked ahead towards the half ascended Goa'uld. She tried to reason with him. "Why do you want to hurt everyone?" she wondered.

Anubis replied, "Why would we care about them? They are beneath us. Together child, we can rule the universe."

"Why?" she asked. To Izzy ruling a vast universe seemed rather silly.

"We will be Gods!" he declared.

She asked again, "Why?"

The Goa'uld could not actually answer the question. He assumed she would just do whatever he said for she was a mere child. He had no idea how curious human children could be.

"We will have power!" he assured her.

She pondered the notion and asked, "Why?"

He insisted, "We shall be invincible."

She wondered, "Why?"

It was soon apparent for Anubis that the child did not share his thirst for power. "You will come to see in time," he figured.

"See what?" she asked baffled.

"The true power of ascension." he deemed.

"Why?" she asked.

He grew tired of the constant questions and restated his offer, "Join me or die."

She made a face, "I don't wanna die."

He at first thought meant she would join him. He gloated, "My child!"

She took a step back and made a stop signal with her hands, "Oh' I don't want you to be my new dad." She motioned, "I want Jack to be my new dad."

Anubis couldn't help but wonder, "Why choose O'Neill?"

"Because I like him," she nodded. "He's not mean and scary." She then whimpered, "You're kind of creepy."

Anubis stood in silences a mere child refused to join him and called him creepy. He would need her if he were truly become a god and destroy the other ascended that blocked him. He gave an order to his troops, "Take the child."

Two Kull Warriors suddenly came to each side of Isabelle and grabbed her by the arms. She wiggled, "Let me go!"

The nanites then reacted and dissipated at the arms and then retightened around her so she could escape. The disguise soon became a suit of armor for the child as the Kull Warriors tried to grab her and could not. She ran back behind the SG teams and Marines who then open fire on the warriors who tried to come after her.

Anubis raised a hand, "Cease!" he ordered his troops.

Sam kept Izzy behind her and soon figured they were in a stalemate.

"She is protected by the nanites," Anubis announced. He then assured, "There is no escape for you now."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Surrounded by Anubis and his Kull Warriors, Daniel came to Sam's side. He whispered, "If I can get close enough to him with the lamp then Izzy can use the wand to activate it."

"How you gonna do that?" she wondered.

"I was ascended," he reminded her. "Maybe I can get close like Izzy did." He kept the lamp in his messenger bag and decided to try to get closer. He glanced about the area. It was a surreal sight to see. Jack stood on the platform still holding the explosive in his hands. Teal'c had taken cover near Jack to defend his friend. Marines and SG teams were scattered about and taking cover anywhere they could find. Sam stood behind a stone column protecting Isabelle behind her.

He stepped out from behind the column and slowly made his way to mere feet from Anubis. He tried to get close enough to deploy the trap. "Remember me?" he asked cautiously walking towards him.

Anubis replied, "Indeed! Daniel!" He understood that Daniel was sent back willingly and had partial amnesia from his time as an ascended being. Daniel didn't recall most of his time and experiences as one of the Others. Anubis figured how use the memory gap against him. "It was a shame how the Others betrayed you."

Daniel paused, "Betrayed me?"

"Do you not remember?" he asked him. He knew not to attempt to end Daniel's life for once a being as reached full ascension they could return to the state upon death. The last thing he wanted was for Daniel to ascend a second time. It was Daniel who exposed his wicked ways to the Others. It was Daniel who tried to stop him and was sent back as punishment. But Daniel knew that he could do more as a human than as one of the Ascended and went willingly. It was Daniel who ruined his plans to rule the galaxy as a true god.

Daniel admitted, "Not off the top of my head."

Anubis told a lie. "You saw the true nature of the Others. The arrogance and narcissism they possessed. You and I became friends, Daniel. We agreed on many issues. We both wanted to the same thing."

He paused doubtful, "I don't think I ever wanted to rule the galaxy, Anubis."

"Then you do not know yourself," he told him. "We agreed the galaxy needs order to become stable. We, as ascended beings could end all wars and bring about a time of peace in the galaxy. The Others feared your power and betrayed you."

"No," he shook his head refusing to believe he would even considered being on the same line of thought as Anubis.

Anubis clenched his black gloved fist, "We can bring order out of chaos."

Daniel cocked an eyebrow, "I take it you are gonna try to get me to join you too."

"You and I had joined forces and the Others betrayed us." he lied.

"I just can't really see myself joining the likes of you." he rebutted. He was within range of the lamp and slipped his hand into his bag that was slung across his shoulders. His hand grasped the lamp inside. All he had to do was place it before Anubis and Isabelle use her wand to activate it. With a deep breath he removed the lamp from his bag, rolled to the ground and placed the lamp at Anubis's feet. He rolled over and looked back to Isabelle. "Now Izzy!" he yelled.

Izzy stepped out from behind Sam with her wand in her hand. She started to make a motion and say the command, "Interi…" then her wand went flying out of her hand and directly into Anubis's glove.

"You think you can trap me with this?" he found it nearly comical for in his wicked mind the attempt was lacking. He squeezed the wand breaking it in half. He tossed it away as if it was trash.

Daniel was still on the ground. He reached over and grabbed the lamp and then scurried back to his feet. He wondered if maybe Sam could manually activate it for Jack's wand was left locked in Sam's lab for safe keeping by Hammond's orders.

Izzy's wand was no more. She grew angry with Anubis, "You broke my wand!"

Anubis understood she no longer needed the wand for the nanites had attached themselves to her but he could not tell her that fact. He wanted her to think she was powerless. "Join me, child!"

She grew angry at him for breaking her wand, hurting the soldiers and her friends, forcing them into a battle and just for being mean. She wanted to cry but found she could not. It was if the tears had just dried up. After losing so much and crying for her mother and her father she just didn't have the ability to cry anymore. Her anger with him was growing stronger. Her bottom lip twitched. She mustered a single word, "Asshole."

Sam heard the word and could only nod in agreement. "That he is," she muttered under her breath.

Jack stood with the grenade ready to be activated. He too heard the curse word. "She's right! You are an asshole, Anubis." he called. He then pulled the pin and tossed the explosive right into a nearby row of enemy warriors. He hit the platform flat as the grenade exploded in the middle of the small army.

The enemy would not return fire unless Anubis gave the order due to the proximity of the energy pool. The remaining warriors simply stood like puppets at the ready.

Anubis gave the order, "Fire."

The battle soon started once more as the nanites' shield held.

Jack was under heavy fire but managed to get to cover near Sam and Izzy. Daniel and Teal'c managed to scramble for better cover as well. More men were falling around them as Anubis easily gained the upper hand.

Jack asked, "Can you activate that lamp, Carter?"

"I need to hook it up to my computer and make a program to capture and contain Anubis." she informed returning fire. "I can't do it here." She figured, "Daniel still has it."

Jack then realized they were gonna lose the battle and the war. He wondered, "Will that shield on the pool hold?"

"As long as Anubis doesn't figure out how to control the nanites it should hold." she agreed.

He was forced to make the call and then spoke into his radio, "Fall back! Head for the Gate." He ordered to Sam, "We're leaving."

"He's jamming the Gate." she reminded him.

"Can you un-jam it?" he asked.

"I don't know." she told him.

As the battle raged wounded and surviving SG teams and Marines managed to escape the temple and found themselves outside and surrounded by Replicator bugs. They were running quickly out of ammunitions as they ran for the Gate which was not guarded.

Sam managed to get the DHD and tried to dial. "It's still jammed." She then removed her computer in an attempt to manually override the jamming.

The Kull Warriors and Replicator bugs were closing in around them. They were surrounded as they tried to retreat.

Anubis then walked out of the temple and simply came towards them. His motions were stiff as he walked like a corpse in a fictional zombie tale. He stopped before them and raised his arm in a halt signal. The enemy all came to a stop around them. Anubis seemed more than happy to draw out their demise. He seemed to savor in their frantic fear as the ammunitions ran dry and there was no escape.

Isabelle had handed off her weapon and ammunition to Teal'c during the fight. As the Jaffa spent the last round to destroy a nearby metallic bug she realized the silence was due to not having any ammunition left. They were completely out of ammunition and unable to dial out.

Isabelle stepped forward before the Marines and SG teams and positioned herself directly before Anubis. She understood the nanites were protecting her as long as she looked like an adult. She figured she needed to draw the enemy fire onto her so Sam could have time to gain control of the DHD.

Sam looked back over her shoulder as she worked. She did a double take, "Izzy get back."

She told her, "I'm okay. He can't hurt me!"

Anubis knew that in order to get possession of the child he needed to break through the nanites protecting her. He ordered his Kull Warriors, "Concentrate all fire on the girl."

Izzy found herself under constant fire from all sides. Jack, Daniel and Teal's could only watch as Anubis unleashed everything his Kull Warriors had on the girl. The nanites absorbed blast after blast with ease. She stood strong and unharmed.

Daniel figured, "The nanites are shielding her. In order to get to Izzy he has to break through the nanites."

His supper warriors proved to be no match for the nanites protecting Isabelle. Anubis had control over the Replicators but not the nanites that had attached themselves to Isabelle. Next he unleashed the Replicators to attempt to eat through the nanites to the child hidden under the disguise.

Isabelle was suddenly swarmed with metallic bugs that were piled on top of her like a hill. She felt nothing as the metal bugs attempted to destroy the disguise. But ultimately not even Replicators could bust through the disguise. After a futile attempt the metal bugs retreated.

Sam continued to work but it was very slow in the process. She could not find what was causing the jamming for all systems seemed to be working. She looked back at Izzy still stood untouched before Anubis.

Isabelle asked the enemy, "That all ya got? Seriously, you're lame."

Anubis had no choice but to resort to his own limited power as a half ascended being. He raised his hands and unleashed an energy wave directly at Izzy. He concentrated all the power he could muster on breaking though the nanites. The light given from the energy wave was blinding. After a few minutes he began to make progress. The nanites shield was weakened by the raw power Anubis unleashed.

Daniel could see the nanites weaken as he began to see right through the disguise and the outline of Izzy's small body underneath. He yelled to her, "The nanites can't hold up against that kind of power, Izzy. You have that power too! You have to fight back."

Isabelle knew her nanites were failing and she heard Daniel's warning. She was able to remember how to employ the energy field and as the nanites' shield broke she raised both her hands and concentrated on returning the same raw energy back onto Anubis.

The half-dead Goa'uld was affected and stumbled back by the raw energy she threw back at him. He didn't expect her to be able to access the raw energy so fast for she was just a child. He was taken by surprise. He needed to bust through the remaining nanites and subdue her and her abilities. He pulled on more energy and unleashed it on the girl.

The nanites failed completely and Izzy stood exposed as just a child. He tried to subdue her but she made a shield out of the raw energy that expanded around all of the surviving Marines and SG teams waiting at the Gate.

Anubis was not about to let her escape. He continued his assault with all of the assets at his disposal. He had his Kull Warriors and the Replicators attack at once. The energy shield Izzy enacted around her family and friends like a bubble was hit from all side by enemy firepower and Replicators.

Suddenly, Thor came over Sam's radio. "This is Thor! Can anyone hear me?"

Sam replied "I can hear you, Thor."

"Anubis has placed the planet in an alternate demission. It was most difficult finding you. I have brought the planet back to our standard demission." he reported.

"Can you beam us out?" she asked.

"There is an energy shield I cannot penetrate." he reported. He then read off his scans, "The shield is weakening."

"Can you lock on to us?" she asked him.

"I can once the shield is down." he agreed.

"It's Isabelle making the shield and Anubis is after her." she explained. "Once it's down beam us all up. We have wounded."

"I will do my best," he reported. "My ship is taking heavy damage. When I brought you out of the dimension Anubis's fleet attacked. The _Prometheus_ has been destroyed. I have beamed survivors aboard. Colonel Pendergast was not among them."

"Just get us out," she told him.

"I will do my best." he assured her.

Isabelle was feeling weak from sustaining the shield. Her mind could only stretch so far. Blood began to run from her nose and ears as her mind started to break down. The shield then collapsed along with the girl. She lay lifeless on the ground before them.

Jack ran to her. He fell to his knees and scooped her up in his arms as Anubis advanced though weakened himself. Before Anubis could reach the child, Thor beamed them up to his ship.

The Goa'uld stood foiled once again. He was weaker but had the planet that housed the energy pool. But breaking through the nanites could only be done with raw energy and he was too weak at the moment.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Jack found himself kneeling on the floor of Thor's ship. He glanced up and found everyone had been transported into a cargo bay on the _O'Neill_. He was surrounded by wounded men. Izzy lay lifeless in his arms. He placed her on the ground before him to try and find a pulse. He leaned over her and could not hear any breath. Her eyes were open and glazed over. Her pupils were dilated. Blood streamed from her nose and ears. He placed the pad of his fingers against her neck but found no signs of life. "No," he shook. He titled her small head back took a deep breath. He pinched her nose and sealed his mouth over hers and gave a short breath. He then listened for the air to exhale.

Sam spied Jack hovering over Izzy through the dazed and wounded men. She came to his side and dropped to her knees. "Jack?" she asked nearly in tears as he started CPR on the child.

"She's not breathing," he told her. He placed his hand over the child's sternum and started compressions.

Sam went to her radio, "Thor we need you to beam us to a medical bay. We have a child in full arrest."

Thor replied, "The medical bays are off line. My ship has substantiated damage. I have entered hyperspace. I have received a distress signal from Orilla. My home world is under a coordinated Replicator attack."

"Oh' god," Sam cried.

Jack continued CPR on Isabelle. Sam grabbed her medic kit and started to rummage through looking for anything that would help. She called out, "I need an AED! Does any medic have an AED?"

Daniel and Teal'c could only stand by and watch helplessly as Jack and Sam worked to save Izzy's fading life. Minutes had passed as Jack continued to do compressions and breaths on the child. Daniel walked over to the child and dropped to her side. He spoke hoping she could somehow hear him. "Ascend! I know you can ascend. Come on Izzy, it's the only way to save you now. You have to ascend."

Nothing happened and Jack still found no signs of life.

"Come on Izzy," Sam cried. "Come back."

 **Meanwhile**

Isabelle found herself in a tunnel with a bright white light at the end. She walked through the tunnel feeling unafraid. She got to the end and the bright light turned into park with a baseball field. On the field were children playing a game of baseball. She stood watching the game. She wasn't sure who the children were but she felt as if she had come home.

One of the children playing suddenly stopped. He wore a white and red uniform and the dark haired boy ran over to her. She then heard a familiar voice from behind her.

"Izzy," the voice called out.

She turned around and found her father sitting with her mother on the bleachers and watching the game. She ran over to the pair, "Mommy! Daddy!" she fell into their awaiting arms.

The boy came to them and stood waiting to see her. He asked, "How's my dad?"

She looked over and just knew his name, "You're Charlie."

David held her tight, "He's your cousin. Tell Jack he's in good hands. We are with him. We're all waiting here."

She told him, "Jack's your brother, Daddy."

"I know," he nodded. "Tell him I've known for a while but after Charlie's accident I didn't think he was ready to know."

"Why did they make you be his cousin?" she wondered.

"Tell him to read the letter that explains it," he instructed.

Her mother looks similar to Sam with blonde hair and blue eyes. She held her tight once more, "Mommy and daddy will be right here with Charlie waiting for you. You can't stay. The tiny robots won't let you." She kissed her forehead, "I love you so much. I am so proud of you."

"I love you too, Mommy!" she replied. She turned as she felt a small hand touch her shoulder. It was Charlie again.

The boy stated, "You have to go back. Tell my dad that I love him and it's not his fault. I knew not to touch the gun but I did it anyways. Tell him to stop blaming himself. He's punished himself enough and I will be right here waiting for him."

"I will," she agreed. She gave him a warm smile, "My mommy and daddy are both taking care of you."

"They are," he agreed. "You have to take care of my dad." His hands landed on her shoulders. He pushed hard and Isabelle suddenly felt like she was falling.

 **Thor's Ship**

Jack was nearly at his limits as he worked to save the girl. It seemed hopeless to him as all he could do was the CPR. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he continued to compress her small chest. Sam was at Isabelle's head listening for any signs of life for they lacked any AED. She had her finger on the child's neck feeling for any pulse.

Sam felt a pulse! She told him, "I got a pulse. It's faint. Keep doing compressions, Jack."

His arm was sore and he was wary and tired.

Teal'c stepped forward and physically moved Jack as he was too exhausted to continue and then the Jaffa began taking over the compressions. Teal'c gently pushed down with on hand on the girl's sternum. He paused and Sam gave a few breaths.

"Come on Izzy," Daniel pleaded upon finding out she had a pulse and thus a chance.

Teal'c started the next round of compressions when Isabelle's eyes blinked and focused. She gasped for breath and then gagged.

Sam rolled her onto her side as the child vomited from the air that seeped into her stomach during the CPR. She started coughing. Sam soothed her, "It's okay! We got ya, Iz." She helped clear the vomit from her mouth as she started breathing on her own.

A single clap arose from the crowd of men and then another and another. Jack was sitting on the floor exhausted and looked around as the surviving Marines all started cheering. Saving the child gave the men hope after losing so much. He then looked over as Sam gathered Isabelle onto her lap as the girl was still coughing.

Izzy looked up from Sam's embrace and spied Jack sitting near. She reached out for him with her hand.

He reached over and grasped her small hand and just held onto his fingers for a moment.

She managed to speak, "Charlie says I have to take care of you."

"Charlie?" he asked her.

"I saw him," she gasped slightly "I saw mommy and daddy. They were playing baseball."

"You did?" he asked unsure.

She nodded, "I did! Charlie says to stop blaming yourself. He's staying with my mommy and daddy until you come."

He gulped, "He is?"

She took a deep breath and gathered herself, "He pushed me back."

"What?" he asked.

She told him, "Charlie sent me back to take care of you."

He gulped unsure what to make of the claim.

She added, "Mommy said the tiny robots would not let me stay with them."

Sam wasn't sure if she was dreaming of if she really did see her parents and Charlie. She just held onto her, "You are safe with us now." she assured her.

She then remembered, "Anubis broke my wand!"

"Yes he did," she nodded.

"What a meanie." she miffed.

She agreed still holding her, "He's a meanie."

 **Asgard Home World**

The attack was two pronged. As Anubis attacked the Fountain of Youth to gain its power his allies, the Replicators had successfully infiltrated the Asgard technology with a previously undetected virus that disabled the defenses. Then while the SGC was defending the Fountain of Youth site the Replicators launched an all-out assault on the Asgard in an attempt to destroy the foe once and for all. Anubis and the Replicators feared Earth could be the beneficiaries of Asgard technology and simply could not allow that advantage to happen. An attack to destroy all of the Asgard civilization and the technology was successful upon Thor's ship coming out of hyperspace.

The situation was bleak. Orilla had been destroyed in the attack and many Asgard had perished. Survivors were found on Loki's ship that had been cloaked by a dimension field. There was simply nothing left the time Thor reached his people.

SG-1 gathered with Isabelle on the bridge of Thor's ship and looked upon the debris field that was once a great civilization. The Asgard lost the battle! All had been destroyed. Loki's vessel de-cloaked upon Thor's return leaving just two Asgard ships.

Jack couldn't believe his eyes. The Asgard civilization was just gone. "What do we do now?" he asked himself.

Thor reported, "I am afraid we are too late. My people will die. We were not able to complete our research to correct the cloning defect."

Isabelle's mind searched for an answer to save the Asgard. She informed, "I can see a ship in my head that was used as a hospital by the Ancients."

Daniel knelt to her side, "You can see a medical ship the Ancient's used?"

She nodded, "Ah-ha."

"Where?" he questioned knowing it could help the surviving Asgard.

She reached into her battle dress uniform costume pocket and pulled out a note pad and a thick green crayon. She began to draw the coordinates on crayon.

Daniel noted the think crayon and note pad, "They have thick crayons like that?"

"It's from _Blue Clues_!" she told him as if he should know what TV shows kids tend to watch.

He squinted, "Blues Clues!"

"I liked Steve better," she muttered. She finished her work and handed him the notebook.

Daniel took the page and handed it to Sam who figured, "This is about two days from here. Loki's ship will have to follow."

Jack motioned towards the debris field, "What do we do about that?"

She told a truth he did not simply want to hear but he knew deep inside. "There is nothing left here for the Asgard. It's all gone!" Sam stated.

Thor affirmed, "What remains of our people and technology is on two surviving ships. My brother, Loki has managed to save half the Asgard but we will perish if we do not find support for the clone bodies."

Isabelle informed, "You need new bodies! Human looking bodies…Like what we got."

Sam gave a heavy sigh, "We don't have human clones for them. The human brain cannot hold an Asgard brain. They need new Asgard bodies."

She pointed to the paper, "The ship can make them. It just needs to turn on."

Daniel figured, "The ship has cloning capabilities." He looked at his friends, "This ship could hold the answer to Asgard cloning problem."

Teal'c suggested, "Two days journey will most difficult for the surviving Asgard. Once they are stabilized they will still require a new home."

Izzy hopped up and down, "They can come live with us!" To the child the answer was simple. The Asgard simply needed new bodies and a new home and Earth was perfect in her mind.

Sam cautioned, "I'm not so sure Thor and the Asgard want to come live with us on Earth."

Izzy looked at the Asgard and asked, "Will you come live with us on Earth? I'll share my room with you." In the realm of kiddom the Asgard were simply funny looking kids as well. Thor and his people were not adults to Izzy, they had to be kids like here because they were child size.

Thor's options were slim and the Asgard only hope for survival lay with a child who asked them to come live on Earth. In a human looking Asgard body the Asgard could blend in and he kept that option open. He told her, "The Asgard shall remain together." He set a course with Loki's ship for the coordinates and the unknown vessel.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

It had been 48 hours since the Asgard's demise. The survivors and two Asgard vessels were all that remained. Upon dropping out of hyperspace the two vessels were near an asteroid field. The field concealed an Ancient vessel that was left abandoned for eons.

Thor informed SG-1 and Isabelle, "I have located the medical vessel hidden in a crater on the largest asteroid in the field. I can get us close enough to beam you over."

Jack agreed, "Do it!" He and SG-1 stood in full combat gear absent any weapons for they were out of ammunition from the previous battle. They had to explore a ship with no defenses.

"I have you in range. I am beaming you over," he announced and beamed the humans across space to the other ship. Thor was feeling much weaker than before as neither of the vessels had enough supplies for all the Asgard refugees. Time was nearly out for Thor and his people.

 **Medical Ship**

They found themselves onboard the bridge of the Ancient ship. The interior lights automatically illuminated. The bridge of the ship was dimly lit and housed a tan and cream interior. A command chair was before the helm stations. The bridge housed communication and navigation stations as well.

Sam quickly found an engineering station and hooked up her computer. She reported, "We have full power." She grinned relieved.

Daniel found a log with information, "The ship is called the _Apollo_!" He glanced at his friends, "Must be where the mythology came from."

Jack agreed, " _Apollo_! Has a nice ring to it."

Teal'c searched the area for any signs of trouble but found none. He reported, "The area is secure."

Sam called out, "I found the main medical bays. There are a number of them. I think I located the cloning facility."

"Great," Jack was relieved for they seemed to have bought the Asgard more time.

"Systems are coming online," she continued. "I think the Asgard can start beaming over."

"Cool," Jack agreed. "Thor can fire up the cloning machine and do whatever it is he needs to do."

Sam nodded pleased with the find. She looked at Isabelle who stood beside her. "You did good, honey! The Asgard really need this ship."

She warned her, "But they will only get one chance."

"What do you mean?" she asked her.

"The ship can only clone once." she explained. "It won't clone a clone. That's how it works."

Sam asked, "There is a protocol that only allows for one clone?"

She nodded, "It has to be the right one. They can only get one new body each. They can be more human…Like us."

Sam spoke into the radio, "Thor! There's a catch. You will only get one shot at it. The protocol will not allow for multiple clones." She brought up the protocol on her computer, "But it will allow for you to manipulate the information and splice DNA. It's more of a creation pod than a cloning pod."

"Understood," he replied. The Asgard had one chance to save themselves and they would need to find a right remedy for the current problem.

 **24 hours later**

The surviving Asgard were running out of time. The clone bodies were shutting down and they were far weaker. The rations the SG teams and Marines had were gone. Isabelle lacked her wand and felt very hungry though many of the men gave up parts of their rations for the child.

Izzy sat on the floor of the engineering bay as Sam worked trying to not think of the hunger pains she endured. She too was out of supplies. Izzy grew hungry and thirsty. She started to cry, "I'm so hungry."

"Me too," Sam tried to sooth her. "Just another 24 hours and we can get some food." She went back to her work feeling weak herself.

Izzy called out, "Tiny robots! I want some food. I'm starving!"

Sam gave a heavy sigh for without the wand the nanites would not respond.

Before Izzy's feet a McDonald's hamburger and shake appeared. Sam blinked and did a double take. The nanites didn't work like that!

Izzy reached down and picked up the burger, "Hey! The tiny robots brought McDonald's." She was just happy to have some food. She took a big bite. It tasted so good for the hungry child.

Sam gasped, "The nanites responded to you without the wand and in English."

She looked up chewing, "I guess!"

"Can you make food for everyone?" she suggested.

She swallowed her mouthful and thought in her head what she wanted. She pictured McDonald's hamburgers, fries and shakes for everyone. "Tiny robots, Bring everyone some McDonald's." she commanded.

Before Sam a Happy Meal appeared. It was just as Izzy pictured. Happy Meals for everyone! She opened the red box and peaked inside. She found a hamburger, fries and a small milkshake. Her radio then came to life,

"Carter!" Jack called.

"Sir," she replied.

"A Happy Meal just appeared in my lap. Am I hallucinating?" he wondered.

"The nanites are responding directly to Izzy's wishes. She no longer needs the wand to control them." she reported. She sniffed the burger and took a bit. She gave a sigh of relief as her hunger pains faded with a swallow.

Jack wondered, "Can you have her poof a pizza for us?"

She looked over, "Jack wants pizza."

She closed her eyes and concentrated, "Tiny robots…Bring a big pizza for Jack."

His voice came over the radio, "It worked!" He then reported, "You better poof some pizza for the Marines or we are gonna have a war zone down here."

 **Hours Later**

Jack blinked as his eyes settled on the new body that Thor acquired. The body looked very human. The Supreme Leader looked much like a ten year old human boy with light brown hair and brown eyes. To save the Asgard a small amount of human DNA was combined with Asgard DNA with the aid of the Ancient medical ship, the _Apollo_. There was no way to return the Asgard to their former appearance. There was simply too much damage from the cloning.

Jack asked, "Why kids?" he looked to Sam for an answer.

She explained, "The Asgard would only get one shot at this. The bodies have last a life time. There will be no more cloning for them. So, Thor and the Asgard decided to go with a body that will have an ample life span and to give that life span the most they chose to be as young as possible and still function as Asgard. The body is the equivalent to a ten year old human child and should have a 100 year life span.

Thor spoke, "The bodies will give us the longevity we need to settle into our new home on Earth." He sounded much like Thor with proper speech and even moved much like Thor but looked like a ten year old child who resembled Jack to an extent.

"Wait!" Jack paused, "Earth!" He looked to Sam who shrugged. He looked at Thor again, "You and the Asgard want to live on Earth?"

"Our contingency plan was to gift Earth with our technology in the event we failed to fix the cloning process." he reported. "However, much of our technology has been destroyed and we wish to help Earth acquire as much as possible. That can only be done by Asgard refugees living and working on Earth to aid you in rediscovering what we had lost."

Jack figured, "So you want to come and live on Earth?"

"Indeed," he gave a nod. "Our civilization is gone. Due to the aid of the _Apollo_ we can now live as humans, with humans on Earth. We will be able to reproduce with humans. Our peoples can merge and become one people in time."

Jack stood flabbergasted as he realized saving the Asgard meant changing the Asgard and to some degree future humans. The Asgard bodies could mature to adulthood and mate with humans and produce offspring. The future of Asgard now lay on Earth with the 5th race. He slowly processed the information, "Huh…I guess you guys are coming to live on Earth then." He then wondered, "Where are we gonna put a colony of Asgard who look like kids?"

Sam smirked, "I'm sure Izzy is planning on having all the Asgard over for a sleepover party with her."

Thor wasn't sure what a sleepover party was but did have enough knowledge of Earth to figure they would need time to adjust. He proposed, "The Asgard will require Earth identifications and a cover. I do not believe the Asgard would be safe if the public were to become immediately aware of our relocation on your world."

Jack agreed, "Right! I guess you need to choose Earth names."

"I have," he smiled. "I will be known as Jonathon O'Neill on Earth."

"That's my name!" Jack told him.

"Indeed," he agreed pleased. "For a genealogical cover it would be best if I am listed as your son."

Sam looked to Jack surprised.

Jack asked, "You want to be my son on Earth?"

"Indeed," Thor agreed. "I shall be called 'Jonathon' on Earth."

"I'm honored, Thor." he told him. He then wondered if the cover would require Thor to live with him and go to school. He figured, "I suppose I have room and we can get ya in school but it might be easy for ya…" he started.

Sam tried to keep a straight face, "Jack!" she interrupted, "I think Thor and the Asgard can live in a base provided barrack and just use the cover of being your son...Academically the Asgard as so far ahead that we can just give them all degrees."

"Right," Jack agreed. He then offered, "If you want to live with me ya can, Thor."

He suggested, "Once my people are settled perhaps a few at a time can observe Earth families to help educate the Asgard to Earth traditions and civilization." Thor kind of liked the idea of spending time with Jack learning how the people of Earth functioned in society. With his new future he became hopeful and to some degree felt indebted to Isabelle. He would consider her an Asgard above all else.

"Sounds great," Jack agreed. He looked at Sam as he suddenly realized the Asgard were coming home to Earth with SG-1. He wondered, "Who wants to tell Hammond?"

She grinned, "That would be your job."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Anubis discovered he could not control the nanites that shielded the energy pool of the Fountain of Youth. The nanites seemed to only respond to Isabelle's commands and locked out all other operators including Jack and Cassie who both found the nanites unresponsive.

Jack assumed he could get the wand and use it to counter attack Anubis and get the Fountain of Youth back in Earth's possession but he quickly discovered none of the commands worked.

To help Sam get a handle on the nanites Thor volunteered to work in the SGC. His people were settled in Area 51 for the time as the Asgard adjusted to their new life on Earth. Though the Asgard looked like children they were anything but. They maintained their intellect and pride as a people as they familiarized themselves with their new home.

Thor wore green battle dress uniform that was slightly too big and looked much as Jack did as a child. His light brown hair slightly curled on top with a wave. His face was very youthful and his eyes were bright. His cover story gave him the name Jonathan O'Neill the Second and he chose to be called "Jonathan" by those who did not know his true identity. The Asgard living on Earth were above any top secret level in the government for sake of the lives of the individual Asgard. Though a detailed examination of the DNA would reveal they were in fact Asgard the true identity of each Asgard was a guarded secret.

Thor's uniform bade read "O'Neill" and he was absent any rank. His official title was Dr. Jonathan O'Neill the Second and the genius son of Jack O'Neill. Most believed the cover for not everyone in the SGC was privy to the information.

Sam tried to make Thor's adjustment to life on Earth as pleasant as possible. She came to her lab carrying two cups of hot cocoa for she thought she would introduce Thor the treat for an Asgard had limited exposure to Earth food prior to the relocation. She smiled as he worked diligently at her computer, "I got some hot chocolate, Thor." She placed a cup down on the table before him. She could not help but smile for having Thor working with her full time was a dream come true for Sam who just adored the Asgard leader.

He barely moved as his fingers typed smoothly, "Thank you Major Carter." He then finished typing and figured she was telling him to take a break for his new body was not disposable as were the previous cloned bodies. He decided he should try the hot chocolate. He stopped and looked awkwardly at Sam for instructions. "It is hot?" he asked.

"Yup," she nodded. She picked up her cup and demonstrated how to blow on the surface and take a small sip. She then waited for him to try.

He picked up the mug, blew as she did and took a small sip. The sweet concoction swished about in his mouth and he could actually taste the flavor. He paused most surprised. He admitted, "This is very good."

"Yes it is," she nodded in agreement pleased. She put her cup down and looked at the screen of her computer, "What ya got so far?"

"The nanites have written a program locking out all other users but Isabelle." he reported.

"Why did they do that?" she wondered.

"I am not sure," he replied. "The nanites have determined all other users a threat. I think it would be rooted in the conflict she had with Anubis. I believe at that point the nanites went to a default setting where only one user would be allowed as a form of protection. They chose Isabelle for an unknown reason. They have locked onto her. They have concentrated in numbers around her. They have overridden the wand and now respond to oral and mental demands." He concluded, "They have chosen her and I do not know why."

"Can we override the nanites' overrides?" she wondered.

"No," he reported. "The nanites have blocked out all commands including manual input. They will only respond to the child."

Sam theorized, "Maybe when Anubis broke the protection program that was surrounding her, the nanites retaliated by writing a program that dictated Izzy as the only controller?"

"That is a possible theory, Major Carter." he agreed.

She summarized, "They won't follow commands from anyone but Izzy."

"That appears to be so." he agreed.

She then sighed, "And all she has to do is wish for something. No wave of wand, no right word…Just has to say what she wants." She rubbed her eyes with her hands for a second as the weight of the true power Izzy held settled into her mind. Before, Sam could lock up the wand and set a boundary for use by the child but now the nanites have decided that only a mere child would have the authority to wield their power and that thought scared her. "She's so young…" she gulped.

Thor suggested, "The nanites would have access to her mind. They would know what she is thinking."

Sam nodded, "I know! All she will have to do is think it eventually. She could have unlimited power."

"Indeed," he agreed. "But there must be something the nanites found in her mind that convinced them that Isabelle would be the best for the position as master controller. Only she can override any of the programs the nanites have enacted. The nanites found something in her that allowed for them to determine that she could be the sole controller. The nanites found something unique in the child."

Sam reached for an answer, "Like what?"

Thor suggested, "Innocence."

"Huh?" she cocked an eyebrow.

"There is something different about her. Despite her tribulations she remains hopeful and mindful. Did you not inform me that she was hesitant about trying to fix SG-1 when your team fell into the energy pool?"

"She was afraid she might mess it up and hurt us." Sam agreed.

"She will not harm." Thor concluded. "The nanites must see that virtue as a key. She can consciously decide to not harm despite knowing that she capable of great harm."

Sam wondered, "You think she knows she could hurt people…I mean really hurt people and won't?"

"Indeed," he agreed. "Her conscious decision to do no harm has allowed the nanites to trust her. Thus, they decided to only allow her commands in the program."

"Huh," she bit her lip in thought. "When we were trapped with Anubis and Replicators surrounding us, right before you beamed us up, she lost the protection program she then nearly died stretching her mind to tap into the universal knowledge and use that power to shield us as Anubis and the Replicators attacked us at the Gate."

Thor theorized, "That was the act that determined the new program for the nanites. She likely had the power to destroy Anubis but chose to protect you instead."

She figured, "So when she was willing to die protecting us despite the power she could draw on, the nanites decided that they were only gonna pay attention to her."

"It appears so," he agreed.

"She could literally wish for anything," she gulped.

Thor wondered, "What has the child wished for thus far?"

"Cake, ice cream, candy…" she sighed. "Those things that are important to kid!"

 **Meanwhile**

Isabelle soon grew bored with cake, candy and ice cream. It was heavenly at first but after a while she grew sick of the sugar. She wanted something more in life than sweets. She wanted friends! She wished SG-1 were children again but at the same time she didn't wish to hurt them or upset them for she understood they were adults even when they were kids. She was in her recreation room by herself once more. She could have anything she wished for but what she wanted. She could simply command the nanites take her to any planet, any place and any time. She had the power of god in her fingertips but she just wanted to be a kid and not be alone so much. Bored with the recreation room she gathered herself and stood up and then went to leave when to the door opened and in walked Jack. He spied her walking towards the door.

"You going someplace, kid?" he asked.

"I'm bored," she admitted.

He held up a letter, "I found the letter your dad left me. I thought we would read it together." he offered.

"Okay," she agreed.

The pair sat on the sofa and Izzy nuzzled up to his side with a blanket over her. She held onto Jack as he read the letter her father wrote.

"Jack," he began to read. "If you are reading this then you know we are twins and not cousins. I've known since I was eighteen. My folks had to come clean then because I needed my birth certificate for my enlistment. Damn, looking back I wished you had joined the Navy like you planned. That would have been awesome having us both in the SEALS. I wanted to show you the certificate myself and the week I planned to come visit ya was the same week Charlie died. I didn't want to drop that bomb on you after losing him. Then you got into some top secret program and well, you seem to never be around. Where have you been bro? Another planet! Anyways, I'm sure you are wondering why we were separated. Our mother couldn't take care of us both. Apparently, she had a nervous breakdown and when we were born we were both given to my parents and when she got better she wanted us back but our dad didn't think she could handle two kids so they spilt us up to ease the load. When we were babies we were still together. I was told about our birth mom's breakdown had something to do with some kind of encounter she had. It was during the UFO hysteria. Everyone was seeing aliens and Martians invading. They found her blackout at the wheel from what I understand. Anyways, they wanted to keep us together but not burden our mother's mental health so we grew up just down the road from each other and were told we were cousins. I was never actually adopted, it was all verbal. We were always brothers and we will always be brothers. Now that I have Isabelle, I know how hard it was on you after you lost Charlie. I can't imagine going through what you went through. If something happens to me, I hope you do take care of her for she doesn't have anyone on her mother's side. You are her uncle! Love ya, brother. David." He sat holding Izzy close to him and gently folded the letter with his free hand.

"So grandma went nuts?" the girl figured.

"My mom seemed fine to me." he informed. "I do remember that she didn't like to drive after dark but I assumed it was just her eye sight." His mind churned with the UFO hysteria that occurred during his youth. He wondered if perhaps the some kind of encounter after all.

Izzy sighed, "I miss Daddy."

"I miss him too," Jack stated. He fondly recalled how Dave was always fun to be around and the good times they had together. "When we were kids we used to spend all summer at grandpa's cabin."

"The one with the pond?" she recalled something about a cabin and a pond in the family history.

"We should go up there!" he suggested.

"Bring Sam?" she asked.

He grinned, "Sure!"

She then perked up, "And Daniel and Teal'c!"

He shrugged, "I suppose."

"And Janet and Cassie!" she grinned excited.

"I suppose," he agreed with a sigh.

She then suggested, "And General Hammond!"

He asked a bit annoyed, "Why not bring everybody?"

"Pongo too!" she suggested.

He put his foot down, "I'm not brining a gorilla to my cabin."

"But he would like it," she assumed.

"He's a gorilla!" he reminded her. "No zoo animals."

"Pfft," she miffed. "Can we get a boat and go sailing?" she wondered. In her mind she imagined a gigantic sailboat with her, Jack and all of SG-1, Janet, Cassie and the General all sailing around the world together with Thor and the Asgard. That to Izzy that was sailing!

He pondered, "That's a possibility." For Jack sailing would be just him, Izzy and Sam. It would be a blissful trip to a tropical island for a vacation. Little did he know that for Izzy her family included many more.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

To hide the surviving Asgard and prevent enemies from discovering their relocation to Earth word was sent out by the SGC that the Asgard had perished after the attack and all of Orilla was gone along with Thor and his people. It was the ultimate witness relocation protect program in Jack's point of view. To save the Asgard the galaxy had to think they were dead. Thus, few knew Thor and the Asgard lived as humans on Earth and fewer knew the assumed identities the Asgard had taken.

Most thought Thor was Jack's genius son. The cover was perfect! And Jack would get to spend some time with his favorite Asgard and show him all about Earth and American culture. He couldn't wait to take Thor to ball games, hockey and sporting events. He eagerly waited to take Thor out for pizza and fast food. Now that Thor and the Asgard were more human Jack also figured they would be Americans! After all, America was the great melting pot of civilizations and cultures. It was the promise land! It was the land of milk and honey and only America would adopt an entire alien civilization from another planet and call it our own. To Jack the Asgard were now his people as well and he was going to show Thor all of what Earth had to offer.

He walked into Sam's lab with Isabelle in tow after reading her the letter from her father. He felt at peace and decided it was time to go forward. He found Thor working diligently with Sam. He looked at the pair, "Thor! Carter!" he greeted. "I was just telling Izzy about my cabin and she wants to go see it," he looked expecting at the pair. He would get to show his cabin to Thor. It would be great! He could teach Thor how to fish though there were no fish in his pond.

The Asgard merely blinked unsure why it was considered news of importance. He looked to Sam unsure what to say for humans were still strange to him at times.

Sam figured, "You want someone to go with you."

"You're packing your bags Carter," he instructed. He looked to Thor.

The Asgard stood wondering what Jack wanted. He cocked his head in sounded much like an Asgard, "I hope you feel well and have a pleasant time at your cabin."

Jack let out a sigh, "Don't you wanna come, Thor?"

He wondered why Jack even asked. "No," he flatly told him.

"Oh, come on Thor!" he tried to convince him. "It will be fun! You got a new body now. You can have fun."

Thor asked, "Doing what?" Fun for Thor was complicated math problems and solutions. The cabin seemed to be just a structure of no relevance.

"We can go fishing," Jack started, "play yard games, play card, cookouts…You know…Fun!"

Izzy stated, "Jack really want you to come with us, Thor so he can show you his cabin because he wants you to fit in on Earth better with us."

"I see," Thor pondered, "To learn about your culture and customs."

Jack went with it, "Basically."

"Very well," he agreed. "I shall go to this…cabin."

"Great!" he nearly jumped. He looked to Sam grinning excited, "Carter!"

Izzy made a face and stated, "You can stay in my room with me if you want. You don't have to worry about where you will be sleeping."

Sam looked at her not amused, "You are reading my mind. Stop it! I won't let you do to me what you did to Janet."

She rebutted, "Why are you worried about sleeping with Jack? You can stay with me if you want."

Thor looked to Sam for he found the statement intriguing yet none of his business at the same time. Normally, he would just ignore humans and their impulses but he found being part human himself it perked his interest.

She stood blushing for surly Thor figured out that she and Jack were having an affair. "Um…" she wasn't sure what to say next.

Izzy the picked up Jack's thoughts: "Just don't tell anyone that Sam and I are together." he pleaded in his mind.

She puckered in thought, "Is that a secret?"

"Yes," Jack nodded.

"I won't tell anyone." she promised. She then concentrated on Thor. She found reading Asgard minds was more difficult but she could do it if she tried real hard. She heard his thought.

"I shall stay out of human emotional issues," he determined to himself.

She smiled, "Thor won't tell anyone either."

The Asgard asked, "You can read my mind as well?" He was surprised for he knew an Asgard mind would be more difficult to read due to wave length.

She admitted, "I have to try real hard but I can do it."

Sam stated, "I really don't think Thor wants you reading his mind."

"No one does," she complained. "I try not to but sometimes I just hear it."

Thor suggested, "Major Carter and I can work on a device that could block you from reading brain waves in our spare time. Perhaps, that would give you better control and block out unwanted thoughts."

She shrugged, "Maybe."

Jack asked Sam, "You find out why the wand isn't working anymore?"

She nodded, "The nanites have changed their core program to only take commands from Izzy. It seems to be a protection program, maybe even self-preservation program to prevent Anubis from taking control. If only Izzy can control them, then Anubis would have a tougher time breaking through that shield over the energy pool. I think that's why he hasn't gotten the pool yet. The shield is still holding."

Izzy agreed, "The tiny robots reinforced the shield over the pool. Anubis tried to break it with some kind of laser cannon. The tiny robots won't let the shield break."

Sam asked, "How to you know that?"

"The tiny robots told me," she reported.

"You can communicate with them?" she asked.

She nodded, "They tell me what is going on and ask what they should do. I said not to let Anubis get the pool. So, they won't let him get it." She then wondered, "What's a quantum mirror?"

"It a device the Ancient made that allow for travel from one reality to another." Sam explained. "We found one once and a version of me came through. We went to her reality and helped her. Why do you ask?"

"Anubis is trying to make a new one," she informed. "The tiny robots said he wants to find another pool."

Jack asked, "That would be bad, right?"

She slowly nodded, "Bad."

Thor agreed, "If Anubis could find another energy pool that is unguarded then he would not require much to bring back to make into a weapon."

Jack asked, "What about that whole same matter and same space thing?"

"The pool is not matter," Sam explained. "It's a concentrated energy pool. It's exempt from that rule." She gulped. "If he can't get our pool because Izzy has the nanites protecting it then he will just go find another." She looked at Jack rather worried, "Whatever reality he goes to…he could rule it with that energy pool. If he creates a doorway that he can use at will he can rule a number of realities."

"How do we stop that?" Jack wondered. "Go to another reality and prevent him from getting that pool too? We don't have that mirror anymore!"

Sam looked to the child, "She could make one using the nanites."

The girl stated, "I don't know what the mirror is that you are talking about."

Sam explained, "It looks like a mirror but is not a mirror."

"It's like a magic mirror, kid." Jack tried to explain.

The child was baffled, "Magic mirror! Like the mirror in Snow White?"

"Not exactly," Jack replied trying to think how to describe the mirror to a child when he didn't understand what it was himself. He wondered, "Why did they choose a mirror? Who makes a doorway to another reality out of a mirror? Why not make it a door or something?"

Sam shrugged, "I don't know why they used a mirror. Technically, it doesn't have to be a mirror. It can be a doorway…Like a Gate."

Izzy suddenly had the answer, "The inventor didn't want anyone to know about it. He was trying to hide it." The information then told her, "He made others. Not just one! He made one that looked like a big dresser. A wardrobe!" she figured.

Sam asked her, "Do you know where the wardrobe is?"

She closed her eyes and a dialing address came to her mind. She nodded, "I have the address." She opened her eyes and then removed her thick green crayon and note pad. She began to draw out what she saw.

Jack stated, "Maybe you should graduate to a pen and paper now?"

She told him, "Pens are too hard to hold straight."

He suggested, "You might want to ditch the crayon soon. You're gonna be nine in a few months."

Sam figured aloud, "We can work on her penmanship," she glanced down and noticed Isabelle's shoe was untied, "and tying shoes."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Upon stepping through the Star Gate, SG-1 found themselves in a treasure room on a distant planet. The room was sealed from the outside. The walls were lined in gold and softly illuminated upon detecting the gene that Jack possessed.

Sam checked air quality sensor, "We can't stay here long. There is no oxygen flow."

"Just need to find this wardrobe," Jack figured shining his flashlight about the dim light area. The room was full of treasures. There were rare stones, crystal cubes, bars of silver and gold stacked knee high. He found a control chair sitting solo in the corner and not attached to anything. He wondered, "What is this place?" He didn't look like any treasury a Goa'uld would keep.

Sam examined the nearby crystal cube and concluded, "This is an Ancient storage room."

Daniel agreed upon finding writing on the golden walls, "That's exactly what it is! This is a list of things in the room. The crystal is raw material for making the ZPM's. The gold and silver is for making computer components…" he then realized, "Izzy literally just brought us to an Ancient storage facility."

Teal'c lifted the large gold bar and examined it before his eyes. It glimmered and reflected a golden shine.

Jack figured, "That's got to be worth a small fortune."

Daniel glanced over, "It's a kilo bar, Jack. It's worth about 35 thousand US dollars."

Jack cocked his head and looked at Daniel. He wondered how Daniel knew how much a kilo of gold was worth in the first place. "You know exactly how much gold is worth?" he asked.

He smirked, "There is a reason it's been money for over seven thousand years, Jack."

He wondered, "What's the reason?" He figured it was money because that's what the kings and queens of the past preferred.

"In history, throughout every civilization, there has been a form of money," Daniel began the lesson as he walked about the storage room. "Humans have used everything from clam shells to wooden stick to tally up goods. As you know a tally stick is just wood and wood is plentiful in most areas. Well, eventually these fiat systems, which are money by decree, always fail due to a fatal flaw called 'inflation.'" He came to wooden wardrobe that was gilded with golden accents, "When these systems fail the wealth goes into gold and silver. That is why it's a precious metal, Jack." He stood looking at the wardrobe, "I think this is it!"

Jack, Sam and Teal'c all gathered around the wardrobe and looked upon what appeared to be a piece of furniture. Jack was thinking about Daniel's lesson on money. He asked, "So…when inflation gets too high the money…" he searched for a conclusion.

"Becomes worthless," he told him.

"Oh," he nodded following the logic. He then realized the dollar was always affected by inflation, "That won't happen to our money through." he figured.

Daniel smirked, "Remember when we had silver in our coins?"

"When I was a kid I got a silver dollar from my grandpa and I bought a ton of candy with it!" he fondly recalled.

"Why don't we have silver in our coins now, Jack?" he asked him.

"They said it got too expensive," he remembered the reasoning.

"Did the silver's value change or did the dollar's value change?" he asked him.

Jack squinted, "Um…"

Daniel told Teal'c, "They just issued a standing order to bring back any gold and silver in bar form that we find. We need to bring back the precious metals and this wardrobe." he figured.

Jack complained, "Those bars are heavy, Daniel."

Sam added, "We need to clean out this storage locker. We also need the crystals and the raw material stored here." She picked up a nearby crystal, "With these we can make our own ZPM's once we figure out the process." She figured, "This is like an Ancient version of a bank vault."

"It's a vault?" Jack wondered looking about.

Daniel agreed, "It's an Ancient vault! Instead of having a lock and key the only way in is through the Star Gate and the dialing address is the combination. Izzy gained it through the depository. We never would have found this place without her. We didn't have that dialing address in our data banks."

Sam agreed, "It wasn't even on the list. I wasn't sure it would even work at first. In that download are Gate addresses we don't have. Some are actual vaults! This is a gold mine for us!"

Teal'c held the gold bar in his hand and looked upon the precious metal. He had to agree, "Indeed."

Jack glanced at the gold bar and then asked Daniel, "So…where does the SGC store the gold, Daniel?"

"I don't know! Gold is a finite resource, Jack." he told him. "There is only so much gold in Earth's crust. The entire global finical system is fiat and not back by any hard assets. Eventually, they have to put us back on the gold standard and we need more gold to do that." he tried to explain. "If we were to suddenly back all the currency with gold on the planet then gold would be so expensive that an tenth of an ounce could buy a mansion."

Sam added, "We use a lot of gold and silver for computers. The price of a computer would go through the roof. No one could buy one and the tech industry would collapse."

Daniel agreed, "Which is why they want gold from off world…To increase the supply to save the global economy."

Teal'c wondered, "What happens if there is not enough gold to back your currency on Earth?"

Daniel casually explained as he examined the wardrobe closer. "Well, the credit markets would freeze, Wall Street would collapse and there would be mass riots, mass starvation and everything would grind to a halt until the system could be restarted." He looked over to Jack, "Sam and I were both briefed on the problem a week ago. They only brief the Generals and no one lower. I know you weren't there for the briefing but General Hammond was. The scenario they gave us in the event of a global currency collapse and reset was…alarming."

Sam explained, "It would be the economic equivalent to the planet being hit by a massive solar flare that would take down Earth's electrical grid. Everything would come to a stop because everything runs on credit. The credit lines would just freeze and banks would shut down. There simply is not enough actual cash to make up for a credit freeze."

Jack stood flabbergasted, "They gave you two a top secret briefing last week but not me and Teal'c?"

She explained, "Hammond asked us to come with him to the briefing. He wanted our opinions on the research material. We had to agree with the findings! Outside of Earth's enemies off world the biggest domestic threat is a global economic collapse. So, the SGC was at that point was told to bring back any gold and silver in large amounts found off world to make up for the shortage."

Daniel miffed, "It won't work but they will try."

He asked him, "Why won't it work?"

"Because in order to keep the markets going they need to add more debt which means all the gold and silver we bring back is negated by more debt." he stated. "So, the debt grows and we end up trying to find more gold to back it. It will be a never ending cycle. I told them that! They didn't listen."

Jack gasped, "So…Is my retirement safe?"

"Nothing ever is, Jack." Daniel told him. "Which is why I know the price of gold!" he concluded his lesson.

Sam confessed, "I started buying gold jewelry."

Jack looked at the pair and then at Teal'c still holding the gold bar. Teal'c then went to the pile of bars and started stacking them in his arms. Jack asked, "T?"

"O'Neill," he replied.

"Why ya taking the gold?" he wondered.

"Your people will make very good trades with the Jaffa for the gold." he figured.

Jack asked, "You are taking the gold for the Jaffa?"

"Indeed," he agreed. Teal'c might have been an alien but even he knew the value of gold.

 **Meanwhile**

Isabelle grew bored without SG-1 near. She wanted to go with them off world but was not allowed. She felt miffed again. Thor looked like a kid but wasn't treated as such and she could not understand why. She grew frustrated as the adults seemed to dismiss her and her need for companionship. She got a brief glimpse of what it was like to be an adult when she employed the disguise of Captain Sinclair. She found life was much harder as an adult than what she thought it would be but she still felt like a misfit. She didn't seem to fit in anywhere. She found herself feeling lonely as a child and lonely as an adult. She wished she had a brother or sister to play with...Someone who would stay on base with her and be a kid like she.

When SG-1 fell into the energy pool and were turned into children she found she liked that kind of companionship. She was one them and not some kid. She adored Cassie but the girl was in school and didn't have to live on base like she did. She just wanted to be seen as part of the SG-1. She didn't like being told to stay behind where she would be safe and sound. She understood why they wanted her to stay on base for she met the enemy and he was a mean to her.

Anubis broke her wand and nearly killed her. He was big, mean and ugly to the little girl. She didn't like Anubis at all. She didn't hate him either despite his attempts to harm her. She couldn't hate! She was born lacking the ability to hate in general. She could get mad and feel frustrated and hurt, even angry at times but she didn't hate her enemy. She respected his power and knew he could kill her and her friends. Perhaps, that is why the nanites chose her to be the master controller. Hate can drive one to do unimaginable things. Hate can be consuming and a great destroyer. Anubis had a great capacity for hatred. He hated himself and everything around him. He was the opposite of Isabelle. They were polar opposites and that seemed to be the great equalizer. Anubis and his hatred were countered by Isabelle and her ability to love. He felt nothing but hate and she simply felt love. Love and hate were two powers that countered one another and would often collide.

As Isabelle waited for SG-1 to return she curled up on her small couch in her recreation room and fell asleep. She quickly went into a dream and then found herself standing before the energy pool that the nanites protected.

Anubis stood before the energy pool after another failed attempt to break the shield. He sensed her presence. The he could see her but he also knew she was not there physically. He addressed her, "Lower the shield child."

She refused, "No! You are a meanie!"

"I will gain the power of the pool. You cannot stop me forever." he warned.

"I will stop you even if it's forever!" she told him.

"Your nanites will eventually fail you." he assured.

She figured, "Then I will find another shield." She asked, "Why are you so mad?"

"I am a god…" he began.

She interrupted, "You are not!" She huffed, "You are just a bitter old man."

He didn't like being told the truth by a mere child. He warned, "I will crush you."

She told him, "No you won't! You are too weak. If you were that strong you would gotten my shield down. You are so weak you…" she then suddenly figured, "You are just acting like you are strong. But you are really, really weak. You're a faker!" she realized.

"Enough child." he stopped her. "Do you not know the rules of war?"

She admitted, "No! What are they?"

He explained, "When you are weak you make the enemy think you are strong and when you are strong you make the enemy think you are weak."

"Oh, I get it!" she followed. "You fake 'em out."

"Exactly," he boasted. For a brief moment he felt proud of himself for teaching her a basic war move. It was a feeling he never experience before. He had actual pride.

She then asked, "What else do you do in war?"

Feeling rather good Anubis boasted, "The goal of war is gain the most with the least amount of expense."

She pondered, "You mean like a sale?"

He clarified, "You want to gain the most territory will using the least amount of resources."

"Oh, more bang for the buck!" she figured.

"Indeed," he had to agree.

She asked, "So you want the pool because you can do what with it?"

"I can gain more territory and rule the galaxy." he proclaimed.

"Why?" She wondered why he wanted to rule the galaxy. It still seemed silly to her. It was a big responsibility.

"I will not play your games!" he warned.

She asked, "But why rule the galaxy? I mean there are those other races and planets and stars to bother with. Why not just do what other people do and take a vacation?"

"Vacation?" he wondered what she was talking about.

"You know," she began "a vacation! You go a beach and drink beer and watch people swim."

"Why?" he asked her for it sounded ridiculous.

"To relax," she told him. "That's how grownups relax. They take a vacation."

"Relax?" he asked for it seemed much like a foreign concept.

"You know," she nodded "relaxing! You don't just rest and don't do anything. You sleep all day."

"Humans take these vacations?" he wondered. The whole concept sounded bizarre to him. How could humans, one of the most aggressive species he had ever encountered sleep all day and take vacations?

She stated, "Daddy said it recharges you."

"Recharge," Anubis pondered the application. He needed to regain his fading strength before he could continue his war. He was nearly exhausted and very weak. Perhaps, the child knew of a way to regain his strength. He wondered, "How do I take a vacation?"

"You just go to a beach, sleep all day and drink beer," she told him. It seemed rather obvious to her.

"How would one accomplish this feat?" he asked.

"Don't you have any beaches?" she wondered.

"No," he replied.

"Well, you should find some." she determined. "There are some nice ones on Earth." She then felt like someone was touching her. She was suddenly brought back as she woke up. Sam was kneeling over her as she slept on the couch.

"Wake up, honey." she touched her shoulder and gently shook her awake. "You are having a dream."

Her eyes fluttered open. She then looked at Sam, "It's you!"

"You were talking in your sleep," she told her.

She sat up on the sofa feeling a bit sleepy. She asked, "What was I talking about?"

"Going to a beach," she grinned. "You want to go to a beach?"

She then remembered her conversation with Anubis. She shook her head, "Anubis does."

Sam cocked her head, "What?"

"He's weak and I told him he needs a vacation." she stated as she stood up and stretched and then yawned.

Sam asked, "Anubis is weak?"

She nodded still yawning. "He said when you are weak you make your enemy think you are strong and when you are strong you make your enemy think you are weak."

"You spoke to him in your dream?" she asked concerned.

"Yup," she agreed. "I told him he needs to go to a beach and drink beer and sleep." she proudly stated.

Amused Sam asked, "And what did Anubis say?" She wasn't sure if it was just a dream or something more but she found the suggestion humorous.

"He didn't know what a vacation was and I was trying to tell him." she replied. She started for the door, "Is it dinner time yet?"

"Yes it is," she walked with her.

"You find what you went off world for?" she wondered.

She smiled, "And then some! Come on, let's get some dinner. I heard the commissary has pizza."

She complained, "Pizza again!"

Sam countered, "We have not had pizza in a while now."

"I had pizza for lunch," she told her.

"Pizza wasn't on the menu!" She then realized, "Did you use the nanites?"

"The tiny robots give me whatever I think of having." he explained. "It just appears before me."

Sam miffed, "Maybe you can think about having the 'tiny robots' increase my metabolism."

"What's a metabolism?" she asked.

"How much food you burn off," she told her.

She wondered as they stepped into the hall, "How does your body burn food?"

She explained, "It's a process that converts sugar and starches into energy."

Izzy asked, "Is it complicated?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"I don't know how to do that!" she told her.

Sam suggested, "Maybe you can learn?"

"Sounds boring," she told her.

Sam shook her head, "Just wait until you are older."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Isabelle could not sleep when bedtime rolled around. She was bored and wide awake due to falling asleep earlier in the day. A television and player was placed in her room prior and Izzy figured she would watch a movie. She found a pile of movies and TV shows that were left in her room by the guards and officers. She came across a box set of the television series, _MacGyver_. Her eyes settled on the cover. The face of the actor looked just like Jack. She flipped over the box and read the back synopsis about a secret agent who stopped bad guys with a trusty pocket knife.

She gasped, "Jack used to be a secret agent!"

Due to the download she sometimes got reality and fantasy confused. The actor looked so much like Jack thus she thought it was real and Jack was a man named MacGyver at one point in his life.

She figured, "His real name must be MacGyver." She the wondered, "Could daddy have been a secret agent too? Is my last name actually MacGyver?" she wondered.

She had to find out so she turned on the set and put the disk in the player. She climbed on her bed eager to watch. The theme music started to play. She grew more excited. The opening of the show portrayed a man who could do anything with a pocket knife.

She sat gasping, "He must have lost his magic pocket knife! I need to get him a new one." she determined.

Izzy stayed up for hours watching episode after episode of _MacGyver_ and thinking it was Jack. She woke up early the next morning after dreaming about her own adventures with MacGyver and decided she needed to make Jack a new pocket knife.

She stood at her small table in the room upon donning her uniform costume. She closed her eyes and thought hard and careful then spoke of what she wanted. "Tiny robots!" she began, "I wish to have a Swiss Army knife, it has to be red in color and it needs to give Jack the ability to fix anything that is not working and make anything that he touches do what he wants it to do." She then opened her eyes and a pocket knife just as she requested appeared on the table. She then picked up the knife and placed it in her pocket. She left the room ready to give Jack his special knife.

Jack stepped out of his room as Izzy started down the hallway. He smiled at her, "Airman."

She dug the knife out of her pocket, "This is yours." She opened her hand with the knife before him.

Curiously he took the knife and looked it over, "Swiss Army knife, huh? Where did you get this from?"

"I got it just for you," she happily explained. "It's yours!"

"You giving me a gift" he asked.

She nodded, "Yes!"

"Thank you," he smiled at her assuming she found the knife on base and decided to give it to him. He stuck it in his pocket. "Thanks, kid!" He motioned, "Breakfast?"

"Okay," she agreed and started to walk with him.

They got the elevator to go up one level to get to the commissary. Jack pushed the up button and instantly the door slid open. Usually, there was a wait but not that morning. Pleased he stepped on with Izzy. He pushed the button to go up one floor and his ride was smooth and quick. He never had such an easy time in the elevator before. He led Izzy through to the breakfast line which seemed to just magically open up for him. The toaster made his toast brown just the way he liked it. So far, his morning was running super smooth.

Jack gathered toast and eggs for him and Izzy and led the girl to the table where Daniel and Sam sat eating breakfast. "Morning campers," he greeted them sitting down.

Sam's eyes settled upon him and for some unexplained reason she found him irresistible. She had to contain herself as best she could, "Morning." she smiled nearly seductively.

Daniel seemed unaffected. He greeted, "Morning Jack. Sam and I were just thinking about how we can trap Anubis in the lamp."

"How?" he asked.

Sam just gazed upon him as if she was under a spell. "I would need to activate the lamp and Daniel place it in position."

Daniel did a double take as Sam seemed to just lose herself. "You okay, Sam?"

"Fine," she nodded unsure why she felt so attached to Jack.

"You do look a little out of it, Carter." Jack agreed, "You feeling okay?"

"I'm fine," she nodded.

"You sure?" he asked concerned for looked like she was some kind of drug or experiencing an altered state.

"I'm fine," she repeated. She realized Jack's leg was brushing against hers under the table. She wasn't sure why she felt so seductive but she suddenly could not get the idea of making love to Jack out of her mind. She wanted him and wanted him urgently.

He cocked an eyebrow for she seemed to not be herself. He suggested, "Maybe Frasier should check ya over. You do seem a little off."

She shook herself trying to gather her thoughts. She couldn't resist his voice. Whatever he said to do she felt compelled to do it. She nodded, "I will see Janet right away."

He felt at ease figuring Sam was just over worked and smiled, "Good."

After a quick breakfast Jack walked with Sam, Daniel and Izzy to the elevator to go back down one floor. He found a large group of men and women gathered around the elevator door all waiting for it to open. He asked, "What's going on?"

One of the enlisted replied, "Elevator won't open…sir."

Jack walked up and curiously pushed the button and door slid open. He shrugged, "Works fine!" He led his friend onto the lift that soon crammed full with bodies. They rode down one floor and got off. The elevator then became stuck as the doors closed with men still inside and would not move. They had walked away before realizing the remaining men were trapped in the elevator.

Daniel went back to his lab as Jack and Izzy walked with Sam to the infirmary. Jack found Janet was nowhere to be found. He figured, "She must be at breakfast still."

Sam agreed, "She must be."

Jack sat down with Izzy on a set of nearby chairs. Sam wanted to sit as well but felt she could not unless Jack said so. She came to the empty chair and tried to sit but her body would not move the way she wanted. She would start to bend to sit down and stop and stand straight again. She tried repeatedly but found she could not sit down.

Jack gave a funny look, "What'cha doing?"

"I'm trying to sit," she told him.

"Well, sit down already!" he deemed. The whole attempt seemed odd and silly to him.

With his command the nanites allowed Sam to sit down. She felt relief, "I could not sit down until you said I could."

He gave a funny look, "What?"

"I just could not sit," she told him. "I was trying but I could not do it. Then you said I could and then I could sit down." She shook her head, "This is so strange. I feel like I have no control over myself."

"That's weird," Jack agreed.

Izzy asked concerned, "Are you gonna be okay?"

"Janet will see me and I'm sure she can find whatever is causing this." she figured. She looked at her watch, "Where is Janet anyways?"

A few minutes passed and Janet came into the infirmary at a fast clip. She was late due the elevator malfunctioning. "Good morning Sam! Sir! Izzy!" she then explained, "The elevator is not working. I waited and waited and it never opened. You have to use the stairs."

Jack told her, "It was working fine a few minutes ago."

She informed, "It's stuck and maintenance just told me they have people trapped inside. It's gonna be down for a while." She looked at the trio, "What brings you here this morning?"

"Carter is acting weird." he told her.

"I'm not feeling like myself," she confessed.

"Maybe you are tired and need a break, Sam. You've been working nonstop lately." she suggested for Sam looked healthy. She didn't seem pale; her eyes looked normal, she wasn't sweaty or showed any visible signs of illness.

Jack stated, "She could not sit down unless I told her to sit."

Janet asked baffled, "What?"

Sam explained, "I tried to sit down just a few minutes ago but something kept stopping me. I could not do it until Jack said it was okay for me to sit." She didn't realize she slipped and called him "Jack" instead of "Colonel O'Neill" like she normally would.

Janet picked up on the wording, "You could not sit down unless Colonel O'Neill said you could sit?"

She nodded, "It was weird! And worse I feel compelled to do whatever he says and I have no idea why."

Jack asked amused, "Do whatever I say? Really!" His mind conjured up Sam in a skimpy bikini brining him a cold beer on a warm sandy beach.

She confessed, "Yes! Anything! If you told me to bark like a dog I feel like I would have bark like a dog."

A mischievous smile crept across his face, "Really!"

"I feel like I must do whatever you say and I don't know why. I don't feel normal. I don't feel sick but I also do not feel like I am in control of my own body."

Janet admitted, "I'm concerned this could be a mental issue, Sam."

"Me too," she confessed.

Izzy told her, "You're not sick. You're okay! You have to be okay! We need you." She was worried that Sam was sick and she didn't know how to make her better.

Sam assured her, "I'll be okay, honey."

Janet stated, "I'll run some tests and keep you here for observation. We will let you get some rest and see how you feel." She assured Izzy, "I will take good care of Sam!"

"Okay," she agreed fearing that Sam would get sick and die like her mother did.

"You can stay with me today, kid." Jack told her. He figured Sam was just over worked and needed a break and he could keep the child busy. He stood up and motioned, "Come on Iz. Let's go! Get some rest, Carter." he ordered.

She now felt obligated to rest, "I will." She suddenly felt very tired and began to yawn, "I feel like I'm about to fall asleep." She suddenly became droopy-eyed.

Janet raised an eyebrow alarmed for Sam suddenly changed from an alert state to a sleepy state in an instant. It was like hypnosis was suddenly employed. She watched as Jack led Izzy away and how Sam slumped in the chair barely able to stay awake. She grew even more concerned for whatever she witnessed was not natural.

 **Later**

Jack found the elevator was seemed to be in working order after crews rescued the trapped men. The crews could not find what was wrong with the elevator but it would not work for anyone else on base. Jack assumed it was fixed as he and Izzy stepped inside the empty lift. He went up two floors to go see Daniel in his lab to tell him Sam would be in the infirmary for the day under observation. It was like heaven for Jack. He didn't have to wait for the elevator and no one else seemed to be using it. He walked off the elevator and escorted Izzy towards Daniel's lab. They walked inside the found Daniel was nowhere in sight. He wondered where his friend went.

Daniel then walked briskly into his lab carrying a mug of coffee and a donut. He mentioned, "Least I'm getting a workout taking the stairs everywhere."

Jack wondered, "Why ya take the stairs?"

"Elevator is down." he told him.

He shrugged, "I just used it. It works fine."

"It hasn't worked all morning, Jack!" he rebutted. He placed his coffee and donut down on the table. He added, "Everyone has to use the stairs. There were people trapped this morning."

"It works for me," he told him. "I've used it three times and it works fine." He couldn't understand why everyone kept insisting the elevator was down when it worked fine for him.

He shook his head, "You better stay off it until they figure out what is wrong with it. I stood there pushing that button for nearly a half hour and nothing. It's not working!" He sat down, "Is Sam any better?"

"Frasier has her in the infirmary for observation." he told him. "She got real sleepy when we left. I think she's just…"

"Tired?" he asked.

"Yeah," he agreed.

Daniel figured, "We can have Thor fill in for her on SG-1. He can take over her position until she feels better."

"Could do that," he gave a nod in agreement.

Izzy asked, "Can I go with SG-1 too?" She figured if they were letting Thor go then they should let her go.

Jack suggested, "Maybe you should stay here where it's safe, kid."

"But you are letting Thor go." she countered.

"He's Thor!" Jack told her. "You're still a kid."

"He's a kid too," she deemed.

Daniel shook his head, "Izzy! Thor only looks like a kid. He's an Asgard. Don't you remember how we saved them?"

"I know!" she insisted. "We gave them child bodies so they can live longer."

"Right," he agreed. "Remember when me and Jack fell in the pool and were turned into kids. That only affected us physically. We were still adults. It's the same with Thor. He's an adult."

She asked, "When will I be an adult?"

"When you grow up." he assured her.

She sat on a stool beside Daniel and crossed her arms and gave him a look. "I'm more grown up then most kids."

"True," he agreed, "but you are still a kid."

She rolled her head back annoyed.

Jack figured she needed to get more hands on experience to help her grow up. He suggested, "How about I get Hammond to let us take you on safer missions?"

Daniel agreed, "That would probably be okay. We can't let Anubis get his hands on her. He will use her to fully ascend and then there is no stopping him." After Anubis nearly killed Isabelle he had a change of heart about letting her off world.

Jack agreed, "He's weak right now but once he gets his strength back he will come after Iz."

"And the pool," Daniel sighed wishing there was something they could do. The planet was firmly under control of the Goa'uld and a counter attack was not possible.

Izzy informed, "He won't get the pool. He broke through the shield last night but the tiny robots made it invisible."

Daniel asked, "Did they make it invisible by shifting dimensions?"

She nodded, "One to another, to another, to another. He can't find it! It's hidden."

He asked, "Did he finish the quantum mirror?"

She nodded, "The tiny robots tried to stop it but he put a shield around it so they could not get to it."

"Has he activated it yet?" Jack asked her.

"He's going to soon." she reported.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

All Sam seemed to be able to do was sleep since given the order to get some rest. She would wake to go to the bathroom, get a drink or eat a little and then fall back asleep. Janet was frustrated for she could not find a medical reason as to why Sam was so sleepy.

Thor was asked to fill in for Sam on SG-1. The Asgard gladly took up the request and found himself as a member of the legendary team. In order to keep the Asgard secret, not all of the SG teams were aware that Dr. Jonathan O'Neill the Second was in fact Thor. Hammond feared that if one if his teams fell into Anubis's hands the information could be extracted from their minds by Anubis's raw power and thus the surviving Asgard became a secret within a secret program.

A few times unaware men on base heard Jack call Thor by his real name. To cover Jack simply excused that was a nickname he gave his son. To keep the secret Thor was advised to call Jack in reference to a parent before other humans. The Supreme Leader of the Asgard could never bring himself to use such an unofficial title as "Dad" and thus in public Thor had to address Jack as "Father." Jack felt as if he suddenly joined a ministry every time Thor addressed in front of the men of the base or in public.

The wardrobe was secured in a highly guarded area of the base. Hammond didn't like the idea of having another quantum mirror type device on base but had no choice due to the intel gathered on Anubis. He found Isabelle was far more accurate that the spies who often fed misinformation by Anubis himself. The Goa'uld could not hide what he did from the Isabelle's nanites and thus he could only thwart the spies but not Isabelle.

Hammond found the child was the best source of accurate intelligence. Through the nanites she could report on Atlantis, the ships, other planets, other races and events but she needed to focus on a target area for there was simply too much information. Thus, she could only see what was happening if she thought about what she wanted to see. The information was not delivered to her in an alert…except for the information on Anubis. She told the nanites to alter her for any changes in Anubis or his plans. She had the nanites focus on Anubis for he was her biggest worry.

With Sam in a nearly catatonic state, Izzy was asked to go to her rec room and entertain herself during the day. Upon entering the room she found some new toys on the table that some of the men had donated for her to play with. She walked over to the boxes before her and looked upon the gifts. She found a Star Wars play set of Luke Skywalker and Yoda from the _Empire Strikes Back_. She felt like the Empire had struck back when Anubis won the last battle. She opened the action figure of Luke and Yoda and began to play with the set as she imagined herself being trained to become a Jedi. She thought it was her imagination as the room around her changed into what resembled the swamp from the movie. Her action figure of Yoda grew life size and animated before her eyes. It looked just like Yoda from the movie. She looked down at herself and found she was wearing the uniform Luke wore in the _Empire Strikes Back_. She found a lightsaber in her hand. It was if the movie came to life around her.

"Yoda!" she cheered. She wasn't sure if Yoda was real or just her imagination but he seemed to be real at the time.

The Yoda before her spoke, "You must train to be a Jedi, yes! Defeat Anubis you must."

She figured Yoda must be real and somehow she had to train to be a Jedi Knight. She sat down beside him on a rock, "Show me how. I don't know how to use the force and stop Anubis."

The Yoda replied, "The force is everywhere. It is all around you. Yes! It allows for me! Yes!"

She then realized, "The tiny robots are like the force."

"Yes!" the Yoda stated. "You are the Jedi. You use the force to defeat Anubis. But you must be aware of the dark side. There is a dark side of the force."

"Huh?" she asked unsure how the nanites could have a dark side.

The Yoda explained, "If you go to the dark side of the force you become like Anubis. You must beware of the dark side. You must stay on the light side."

"You mean I could become like Anubis if I'm not careful?" she asked.

The Yoda agreed, "Indeed." He hobbled before her, "You can use the force to defeat Anubis. Through the force you can see the past, the future and the present. Through the force you can gain much power. You can do what you saw in the movie."

"I can do everything Luke Skywalker did in the movies!" she soon figured. "That's so cool!"

"But you must beware of the dark side," the Yoda stressed. "Once you start down the path to dark side you will consumed by darkness and all of what SG-1 and the Marines had fought, suffered for will be lost."

"I join Anubis and they all suffer and die." she realized.

"Yes! Yes!" the nanites' Yoda agreed.

"I wish I had a real lightsaber to fight Anubis with." she figured she would have to face him again.

"You shall," the Yoda stated.

The door of the recreation room swung open and in walked Jack, Daniel and Teal'c to gather Izzy. Teal'c looked about and realized what he saw before him was a scene from one of his favorite movie. His eyes settled on a real looking Yoda. He nearly gasped for it seemed so real.

Daniel asked looking about, "Izzy! How did you do this?"

Jack asked, "Is that Yoda?"

Isabelle's mind came out of the play and the scene around her disappeared. Yoda and the swamp were suddenly gone. But in her hands she held onto a light saber that looked like the one from the movie. She turned and spied the trio. "I was playing with my action figures…" she began.

Daniel quickly figured, "And the nanites brought your play to life in some kind of hologram. The nanites made the rec room look like Yoda's swamp from the movie." He looked to Jack, "The more she plays the more skilled she gets with the nanites."

Jack quickly saw the tactical application for the hologram program. He admitted, "That Yoda was cool looking." He glanced to Teal'c who stood wishing the hologram scene was back. "Wasn't that Yoda real looking?"

"Indeed," The Jaffa sighed for Yoda was gone.

Daniel knew Teal'c wanted to play _Star Wars_ in the manner Izzy had concocted using a life like hologram. He suggested, "Maybe you and Izzy can play _Star Wars_ sometime, Teal'c?"

The hologram Teal'c stepped into was better than anything some amusement park could conjure up. He looked nearly pleading. "Perhaps," he agreed.

Jack figured, "She can use the tiny robots to make any scene from any movie or TV show." His eyes settled on the lightsaber, "or anything from a movie! Is that real kid?" he pointed.

She ignited it and came to life just like the lightsaber from the movie. She nodded, "I think it is."

Jack came to her side and gently grasped the saber with his hand over hers. He turned her and the saber to a nearby chair to test it. With little effort the light saber cut the chair in half. He then found of the off switch and disengaged the saber. He admitted, "That's a real lightsaber!"

Daniel concluded, "The nanites took a template using the movie and applied it to a real one. The nanites made a lightsaber that looks like what was a prop in a movie. The application for weapons using nanites is phenomenal."

Jack looked at Teal'c who stood staring at that lightsaber as if he wanted it. The Jaffa tried to act calm but in reality he was the biggest _Star Wars_ fan in the entire galaxy. He handed him the saber, "You figure out what this thing can do, T."

His eyes danced upon grasping the lightsaber. "Indeed," he kept his cool and remained steadfast though he felt like a little boy who just got best present in his life.

"That's mine!" Izzy told him.

Jack stated, "That's a real lightsaber! You could hurt someone with that." He knew is sounded ridiculous for the child wielded nanites that could end all life on the planet but he needed to sound like a grownup to some degree. He saw the twinkle in Teal'c eyes as he looked the lightsaber over. "Besides, you ever see such a happy Jaffa. Come on, he's almost smiling!"

"I suppose," she sighed as she realized how much Tela'c liked the lightsaber.

Daniel knew she could easily make another but decided to not give her ideas. He stated, "We're going to activate the wardrobe and find out where Anubis went. We will need you to come."

"Really?" she asked excited.

"Really!" he gave a nod.

Jack cheered, "Get your stuff kid. We don't know what we will find on the other side of that wardrobe. Have the nanites do that Captain Sinclair program."

She agreed, "Okay! Tiny robots make me look like Captain Sinclair again."

Before their eyes the nanites activated the old program and Izzy looked like she did as an adult but with short dark hair.

Jack gave a nod and looked over the disguise. "Can you change the uniform to green so you match ours?"

"Tiny robots change the uniform to green." she ordered.

The nanites complied and her uniform looked like Jack's.

He then suggested, "How about a pair of glasses?" he looked to Daniel, "That would hide her face better."

"Try it," he agreed.

"Tiny robots give me glasses to wear like Daniel." she commanded.

Exact copies of Daniel's glasses appeared on her face. The glasses were in his prescription and she could not see. She took the glasses off, "How can you see through these?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

Jack held out a hand, "Let's see em."

She handed them over to Jack who held them up before his face. He asked, "You blind as a bat, Daniel?"

"Funny Jack," he rolled his eyes. "Izzy, I meant for you to make a pair of glasses with no prescription lenses."

Jack folded the glasses and stuck them in Daniel's shirt pocket. He patted his shoulder, "Now you have another pair." he figured.

With Jack's touch Daniel wasn't sure what came over him. He suddenly felt attached to Jack and he must do whatever he commanded. He admitted, "I'm not sure I feel well."

Jack cocked an eyebrow, "What?"

"I don't know," he stood feeling confused. "I suddenly feel off."

He feared some kind of alien virus was affecting his team. He suggested, "Maybe you are coming down with what Sam has?"

The suggestion was taken at full face value by Daniel. "I'm coming down with what Sam has." he agreed. He asked Jack, "Should I go to the infirmary?"

"Yes," he nodded hard worried there might be something contagious affecting Sam and Daniel both.

"Okay," he agreed and turned and walked out of the rec room to go the infirmary.

Jack watched worried as Daniel started to act much like Sam. He spoke to Teal'c,

"Are you feeling okay, T.?"

"I feel well," he assured him rather worried as well for Daniel seemed to be not himself.

"Let's go tell Hammond and Thor," Jack figured and led Teal'c and Izzy out of the room. They walked down the hall and noticed the elevator was still not being used and men walked the stairs. Jack wondered if it was working and curiously pushed the button. The elevator door slid open.

Teal'c stood curious for the elevator had not worked for him all morning.

Jack figured, "Must be working now." He stepped inside with Teal'c and Izzy. He pushed the button and the elevator dropped to the floor Hammond's office was located on. They walked off as Walter came to the stairwell to make his rounds. The Sergeant had been running up and down stairs all morning long and was getting tired.

Walter figured, "The elevator is working again!"

Jack held the door for him as Walter stepped inside.

"Thank you sir," Walter told him with an arm full of files.

"Anytime," Jack replied. He then walked down the hallway with Izzy and Teal'c as the door closed on Walter leaving him trapped in the elevator.

They arrived at the briefing room as Hammond had his hands full with the elevator not working and no one could figure out why. He spied Jack, "How's Major Carter feeling?"

"She sick and now so is Daniel," he told him. "He suddenly started feeling off. He went to the infirmary." he reported.

The General let out a heavy sigh, "Two remembers of SG-1 down."

"We got Thor," Jack reminded him.

Izzy volunteered, "And me!"

Hammond reluctantly agreed, "And you Izzy."

Jack walked closer, "Show him your lightsaber, T."

Teal'c removed the lightsaber from his jacket pocket and ignited it before him.

The General gasped, "What in!"

Jack smirked, "Izzy made it! You should have seen it. She got the tiny robots to make that scene from _Star Wars_ where Yoda was training Luke to be a Jedi. It was awesome!" He grinned, "She can make an entire room into a hologram." He placed a hand on the General's shoulder and whispered, "Imagine making hologram ships!" he quietly suggested a tactical use.

With Jack's touch Hammond felt strange. He felt an attachment to Jack the likes of which he never felt before. He was overcome with emotion for Jack. He admitted, "I'm not sure I feel well."

Jack blinked as Teal'c became alarmed. "Huh!" Jack gasped.

"I can't explain it," Hammond confessed. "I feel different."

Jack feared the virus had spread. He suggested, "Maybe you need to get to the infirmary, George."

He wasn't himself as he agreed. "I will go to the infirmary," he then gathered himself and walked out the briefing room door much like Daniel had prior.

Jack looked at Teal'c, "Is it me or is everyone really off today?"

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed fearing something had happened to happened to his friends.

NOTE: Thank you for all the reviews. Next update will be sunday or monday. PS, do not skip ch 33 or you will be lost on what is going on in this chapter.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

With Sam, Daniel and General Hammond all feeling oddly attached to Jack and under observation in the infirmary, Jack was left with his team of Thor, Teal'c and Izzy disguised as Captain Molly Sinclair. He soon led them to the wardrobe in the secured room of the base after gearing up for the mission. He had left the Swiss Army knife in his locker thinking it was a lost item and it belonged to someone else. Guards stood at the ready and cameras were placed all around the wardrobe. He was and his oddball team was dressed for battle. Teal'c had the lightsaber in his pocket for a last resort weapon but found he needed actual practice to use it in any kind of battle.

Thor sported the smallest uniform and vest he could find. He was armed with a P-90 rifle and 9mm sidearm as well and carried Sam's computer. Izzy took Daniel's role on the team as she could use the nanites to help communicate if need be.

Jack asked upon standing before the wardrobe, "Everyone all set, campers?"

Thor had to resort to his cover and stated, "I am ready father."

He winced for Jack felt odd about the title.

Teal'c proclaimed, "I am ready."

Izzy stated, "Ready Colonel." She tried to imitate Sam the best to her ability.

"Great," he motioned, "How do we work this thing?" he about looked at the wardrobe. He didn't see any controls.

Thor instructed, "We simply walk through it. There is a door on the other side. I have programmed it to bring us to the reality that Anubis targeted using the mirror he built upon gaining that information from Isabelle's nanites." Thor had already found the reality and set the designation. He did so more efficiently than even Sam could have.

"Okay," Jack opened the door and stepped inside. He found the rear door and pushed it open. He looked about and found he was back in the Ancient vault. He stopped out of the wardrobe and found the vault was undisturbed. "We're back in the vault?"

Thor emerged behind him and stated, "We have come to a reality where the vault was not discovered. This is a good sign."

"We get out by dialing the Gate," he figured.

"Indeed," the Agard agreed.

Teal'c emerged after Izzy from the wardrobe. She looked about, "Is this what our vault looked like too?"

Teal'c informed, "Indeed."

Thor went to the DHD, "I shall dial Earth." He dialed the address and they waited for the Gate to be established. He found the combat gear tend to drag tend to get in the way of free movement and was rather bulky and large for the child's body he acquired. He was forced to often readjust his gear and uniform after moving about.

General Hammond's voice was then heard, "This is the SGC! Identify yourself."

Thor replied, "This is SG-1. We wish to speak to you."

For a moment they got no reply. Jack was about to speak into his radio when Hammond's voice came back, "We're lowering the iris."

"Okay," Jack figured. He then led his temporary team through the Gate and into an SGC that was identical to theirs. Guards were lined up at the ready. Rifles were leveled on the team as they walked down the ramp upon emerging from the event horizon.

Jack then spied General Hammond with the SG-1 team from the other reality as they walked through the bulkhead door. He spotted Daniel, Sam and surprisingly Jonas Quinn. He looked for himself and his eyes squinted as he found the team leader. It wasn't him! It was David O'Neill! His brother was leading SG-1 in the other reality.

Navy SEAL, Captain David O'Neill came to an abrupt halt upon spotting Jack standing before the Gate. He didn't recognize Izzy. He didn't recognize Thor. He recognized Teal'c and was shocked by his return as well.

Dave gasped, "Jack!" He came closer. "Is that you?" he nearly gasped for breath.

"Dave?" he asked. He spied the navy captain's rank and the patch the read SG-1. "You're SG-1?"

Izzy wanted to cry out and run to him but she was in disguise and knew her father would not know it was her. She acted much like Sam and pretended to be an Air Force Captain and had to contain herself for Anubis was her biggest threat.

"Damn," Dave cried and then wrapped his arms around him, "My god! It's you!" he held him tight.

"Good to see you again," Jack told him. "What happened to me here?" He figured it must not be good.

"You died," he told him. "You went sailing and your boat went down."

He asked, "When was that?"

"Years ago," he informed. He looked to Sam, "This is my twin brother, Jack! I was telling you about him."

This version of Sam Carter never met Jack. She smiled, "I heard about you from Dave. Um…How did you get here and where are you from?" She knew there had to be an explanation.

"You found that mirror thing that goes to other realities?" Jack asked her.

"We have a quantum mirror," she nodded. "I'm studying it."

Jack asked, "You heard of Anubis?"

She asked, "Was he a Goa'uld?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

"I suppose," she agreed.

"Well, our Anubis has one and is going to come to your reality to get a pool of liquid energy that has the power to blow the universe." he exaggerated the claim. "We're here to stop him."

Dave asked, "Why would the Goa'uld do that?"

"He's a Goa'uld!" he replied.

"But the Goa'uld are a peaceful race." he told him.

Jack cocked an eyebrow, "What?"

"The Goa'uld are our friends here." he stated.

Sam Carter spoke up, "They might not be our friends in their reality, Dave."

Jonas added, "Each reality can be different. They don't have to be the same. Anubis in their reality can be an enemy. Here, the Goa'uld are not."

Jack asked, "Who are your enemies here?"

"The Asgard!" he told him.

Jack's head shot back, "What!?" he couldn't believe his ears. The Asgard are our friends. "Thor is not our enemy!" He could not believe such a claim. It made no sense to Jack.

Jonas agreed, "Thor wasn't but he died and Loki doesn't do things like Thor did. Thor wanted to be friends but not Loki. He's dead set on finding a cure to the cloning and will go to extreme measures including abduction, attacking our outpost and SG teams off world to get what he wants. Laws and treaties mean nothing to him."

Jack asked, "Loki is the Supreme leader of the Asgard?"

"Yes," Jonas stated.

He then spoke to Daniel, "What about the Jaffa and Teal'c?"

"Our Teal'c died saving my life," he told him. He then addressed Teal'c, "You took a lethal dose of radiation. It should have been me."

Teal'c gave a solemn nod knowing he was safe from cascade failure. He figured he was safe, Jack was safe and Thor was safe but did not know about Izzy. He looked to David, "Do you have any children, CaptainO'Neill?"

"Just my nephew," he replied. "Why do you ask?"

Teal'c decided to keep Iizzy's identity a secret. He merely looked to Jack.

"Didn't you marry Meg, Dave?" he found it odd Dave did not have Isabelle.

"Meg!" he squinted. "No, we never got married. Sam is my wife."

Jack looked to Sam, "You are married to Dave?" He found it shocking and ironic that she married his twin in the other reality.

She wondered why he seemed so surprised and confirmed, "Dave and I have been married for years."

"And you are both on SG-1?" he asked baffled. How can they both be on SG-1 and be married. That would never fly in his reality.

She nodded, "Yes!"

"Who is in charge of the team then?" he wondered.

"We co-lead," she told him with a smile.

He blinked, "Co-lead?"

"And Charlie comes with us for assignments for school," she added.

"My son?" he asked.

"My nephew," she proclaimed. "He's a cadet in our Academy."

"Air Force Academy?" he wondered.

"The Star Gate Academy." she informed.

Thor asked, "Does Charles O'Neill not have the key to reversing the Asgard cloning errors."

She replied thinking Thor was a human child and unsure why he was on the team. "Well, he had some of it but Loki does not have the patients that Thor had. The Asgard have been actively abducting civilians and experimenting on them and we are helpless to stop it." She then asked, "You're last name is O'Neill?"

Thor did not wish to expose himself and stated, "I am Dr. Jonathan O'Neill the Second. Colonel O'Neill is my father."

Sam figured, "You have more than one son in your reality. Charlie would like to meet you…Dr. O'Neill."

"Jonathan," Jack smirked. "He likes to be called 'Jonathan.'" He was miffed in a way. Sam was married to his twin brother in the other reality. The Goa'uld were friends and the Asgard were enemies. It made no sense to Jack. He had gone to an upside down world.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

No set of twins were ever exactly alike. Though they shared the same DNA twins were still different from another. Jack and his twin were no exception. David was taller than Jack. He was more charming than Jack. He was also smarter than Jack and he didn't play dumb. In a strange way Jack was glad that his Sam and Daniel both fell mysteriously ill for upon witnessing how the pair just adored David in the other reality, Jack was feeling a bit jealous. Jack felt bad for Izzy for she was never born in this reality and David would have connection to her. In a way he was also glad for otherwise Izzy would want to stay and she could not.

Thor, under the alias of Dr. Jonathan O'Neill with Navy Captain David O'Neill and Air Force Major Samantha Carter-O'Neill had concocted a plan to trap Anubis before he could even come to the reality. It was David's plan! They would use the mirror that Sam had been studying to trap Anubis between realities. When Anubis tried to come to their reality they would contain him in the mirror itself. It was a stroke of genius! Jack had to admit he was impressed by his brother's plan.

David sat beside Jack in the briefing. He explained, "Once we get this other version Anubis in the quantum mirror we need to seal the mirror someplace where it cannot be damaged or destroyed. Once it's damaged, he can get out."

The General asked, "Are you sure he won't be able to return to Colonel O'Neill's reality, Captain?"

He nodded, "We can seal him in and trap him between the realities." He looked at Jack, "You didn't use a mirror to get here. How did you crossover?"

"We have a wardrobe," he smirked.

"A wardrobe?" he asked. He looked at Sam, "It doesn't have to be a mirror, does it?"

"Nope," she agreed. "It can look like anything…even a Star Gate." She leaned forward, "We just need a vault to secure it so no one can find the mirror. Where is your wardrobe located?" she asked Jack.

"In a vault," he told her. "You have to dial the Gate in to get inside."

She figured, "The dialing address works a combination lock!"

"Exactly!" he smiled at her. She looked just his Sam, acted like his Sam, was as smart as his Sam but she simply was not his Sam. She was David's Sam.

She curiously asked offhand, "What am I like in your reality?"

"Like ya are here," he told her.

"But you said my husband was dead in your reality," she reminded him. "Am I married?"

"No," he replied.

Dave smirked, "Maybe you can scoop her up all for yourself, Jack…Since I'm the one who went down on the boat in your reality."

He simply smirked back at him.

David knew the look and quickly figured Jack had a relationship with Sam. It made sense since they both shared the same taste in women.

Sam figured, "There has to be a wardrobe here for you to have come through. You dialed here from off world. Is our wardrobe in a vault as well?"

"Indeed," Thor informed. "We can secure the mirror in the vault and remove the wardrobe. When Anubis makes his attempt we can employ Captain O'Neill's plan to contain him in the mirror itself. Then we place a lock on the Star Gate so no can dial in and Anubis cannot dial out if by chance he escapes."

Izzy warned, "He's half ascended and if he gets out of the mirror he can still get out of the vault. We need to trap him in the lamp."

"Lamp?" asked Sam.

"Like Aladdin's Lamp," she explained. "It will contain him indefinitely."

David wondered, "Can we funnel him through the mirror, like a bottle neck and right into this lamp?"

Thor agreed, "We should!"

Daniel asked, "Where do we find this lamp?"

"It's on Atlantis," Izzy told them.

"Atlantis! Like Plato's Atlantis?" he gasped.

Jack asked, "You haven't found it yet?"

"No," he shook his head. "Where is it?"

"Pegasus system." he told him.

"The Gate can't dial out that far. We don't have enough power for that kind of dial out." Sam determined. "Ba'al would help bring us there but it would take weeks."

Jack gasped, "Ba'al?"

"He assists us the most of all the Goa'uld." she informed. "He likes it on Earth. He tends to like Vegas a bit too much though…" she added as an afterthought.

Jack rubbed the side of his head trying to wrap his mind around the fact that in this reality Ba'al was a friend and not an enemy.

Daniel added, "Ba'al does like to have fun!"

Jonas couldn't take his eyes off of Izzy disguised as Captain Sinclair. She was rather attractive in his eyes and he assumed she was an adult. He would have been rather surprised to discover the one he thought was the child was actually an adult and the one he thought was an adult was actually a child. He suggested, "Maybe if we can establish some kind of bridge between our realities we can visit one another?"

Jack told him, "We have a version of you and if you come to my reality you will get sick and die."

Jonas looked to Sam and David, "That true?"

David answered before she could, "It's called cascade failure! The same matter cannot occupy the same space." He then stated, "But sometimes Mother Nature can find a way around that. Twins are from the same egg and sperm cell."

Sam added, "And usually twins do have minor differences. If we can find a way to mimic a twin frequency we can prevent cascade failure and allow us to actually meet ourselves and not worry about getting ill and suffering."

General Hammond stated, "Captain Sinclair, I have not been able to find your alternate here. So, I assume you are safe from that happening."

David figured, "If she was going to suffer cascade failure it would happened by now. It wouldn't take long to see the full effects."

Sam countered, "I think it would take a little while before the effects would show."

Thor disagreed, "Captain O'Neill is correct. The cascade failure would have been in progress by now. Captain Sinclair is safe."

Sam admitted, "Dave has always been better at the math than I am."

Jack sat ready to scream for he knew David was a genius. His tests were always a little higher than Jack's and it soon became apparent that Dave would sweep Sam right off her feet with his intellect. He could communicate on her level. Jack always felt a dunce around David as kids but seeing his brother and Sam so cozy, he wanted to smack them both. He rolled his eyes annoyed.

David caught the eye roll and knew he was irritating Jack and being an O'Neill he had to rub it in a bit. He gently grasped Sam's hand and made sure Jack could see the hand holding. "I would love to meet your Sam some time, Jack! We could pass ourselves off as two sets of twins."

Sam grinned, "I always wanted an identical twin."

Jack was feeling nauseous for he knew David all too well. His head rolled back and let out a deep sigh.

Daniel couldn't help but wonder, "What am I like in your reality?"

Jack sat back up and looked closely at him. He noticed this version of Daniel had tape on his glasses and seemed bit more of a nerd. He asked, "You break your glasses?"

He admitted, "I sat on them."

Jack just blinked. How could Daniel be so lame? This Daniel seemed to have remained a nerd while his Daniel had grown from the hardships. This Daniel was soft and didn't seem to really be battle hardened like his Daniel. "You sat on your glasses?" Jack asked in disbelief.

He shrugged, "Accidents happen."

Jack wondered, "If the Goa'uld are your friends and you biggest threat is Loki, um…How much military action have you seen off world?"

Daniel shook his head, "We hardly ever have engagements! We do mostly exploring and meeting other races. We bring cadets whenever possible."

"You bring cadets off world all the time?" he asked. "What? Is your Star Gate public or something?"

Sam nodded, "It is! Disclosure happened a few years ago for us. Of course we have tv shows and movie based on us. David wanted to honor your memory so his character in the movie was named 'Jack.'"

"Oh," Jack sat wondering if they were really up the challenge of even stopping Anubis. They didn't seem to understand just how threatening Anubis could be. He looked to his brother, "It's gonna take you and me both to trap Anubis, Dave. I'm not sure that mirror will hold him." He looked to Izzy, "We need the lamp."

"Sam has it in her lab in our SGC," she told him.

Jack figured, "We need to get it."


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Jack stepped back into the wardrobe that had been retrieved from the vault in the other reality. His brother David was tasked with going with him to ensure they got the lamp while Thor, Teal'c and Isabelle stayed behind with the alternate SG team in the other reality. As Jack emerged from the wardrobe in the secure room in his reality with his twin brother behind him the guards on duty all did a double take.

David sounded, "Your secure room is just like ours!"

"I know," he gave a heavy sigh.

From the observation room above the secure room a voice came over the speaker. "Colonel O'Neill," it was Frasier's voice.

He cranked his head around and looked up, "Frasier!"

She squinted, "Is that your brother?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "We got a plan but we need the lamp in Carter's lab."

"I'll meet you at the door," she told him.

Jack glanced at David and noticed he was staring at her. "What?"

"Who is she?" he wondered.

"Base doctor," he told him. He then warned, "She's a power monger!"

David admitted, "She's pretty."

"Trust me," he warned. "She will gladly shove a needle up your ass than put up with any crap."

The door opened and they stepped out into the hallway. Janet looked worse for wear as she was took over running the base and still now answers to oddities that plagued them. "Where is the rest of your team?" she wondered.

"They stayed behind in the other reality," he explained. "How are they?"

"I can't explain it," she admitted. "Sam is sleeping just about all day. Daniel and General Hammond are awake but refuse to leave the infirmary and both keep talking about you nonstop. I ran blood work and everything came back clean. I can't explain it!" She then added, "On top of that the elevator is still not working and there is nothing that they can find wrong with it."

David asked, "What's going on?"

Jack explained, "My Carter, Daniel and General Hammond are all having some kind of breakdown and the elevator worked fine for me but apparently no one else." he started down the hall, "Let's get the lamp."

The trio arrived at Sam's lab. Jack found the lamp that suddenly illuminated when he touched it. He noted, "That didn't do that before." He then picked up his wand that was on a nearby stand for Thor had been running test and found it activated in his hands. He figured, "The nanites are working again."

Janet asked, "How could that be? Sam and Thor said they only would take commands from Izzy."

David asked, "Thor? Your Thor is alive?"

"That kid who came with us," Jack started.

"Jonathan," he nodded.

"He's Thor," he told him. "Our Asgard got new bodies. Loki isn't running the show."

"Oh," he understood. "Your Asgard are still friends."

"The Goa'uld are not!" he told him. "If this is working than the nanites are taking commands from me somehow."

Janet asked, "Did Izzy say anything to you about changing the nanites program?"

He shook his head, "No!" He thought back to that morning, "She gave a Swiss Army knife. I thought she found it."

Janet figured, "We better have a look at that knife."

David stated, "You guys have control over the nanites?"

"You know about the nanites?' Jack smirked.

"We found them but we have no control over them." he informed as he followed Jack out of the lab and to the nearby locker room. Jack then opened his locker and picked up the knife, "This is what she gave me."

"It's a knife," David told him. "Didn't Sam's TV show have a guy with a Swiss Army knife?"

Janet figured, "MacGyver!"

"That's it," David recalled.

"Sam gave Izzy some of her MacGyver episodes to watch." Janet remembered. "That actor looks a lot like you, sir. What if she got confused and did something?"

"Like what?" he asked baffled. "It's a TV show."

"But her mind was affected by the download and she might not have realized that." she countered. She quickly gathered, "She might have thought that actor was you and you had some…Magic pocket knife." she looked at the knife. "In the show MacGyver used his pocket knife to fix things. The elevators worked for you and no one else, sir."

"Meaning?" he asked.

"She made the knife and somehow tied it to you and fixing things." she figured as she led the two men into the infirmary. She walked into Sam's room and Sam was still asleep. She motioned, "See if you can wake her."

Jack went to her side and gently touched her shoulder, "Carter! Wake up."

Her eyes suddenly fluttered open upon the command. She looked at Jack and smile, "You're here. I missed you."

David walked right up behind Jack and stood by his side.

Sam blinked, "There are two of you now?"

"This is my brother," Jack told her.

"Hi," she smiled at him but could not stop thinking about Jack. Her hand grasped his and she didn't want to let him go.

David placed his hand on Jack's shoulder to get him to step away and focus on the task. With the pocket knife back in Jack's pocket David then fell victim to the spell. Suddenly his brother was all that mattered. He couldn't think of anything else. He seemed to nearly go into a trance, "What do you want me to do, Jack?"

Jack did a double take for David sounded odd. "What?" he asked him.

Janet figured, "The pocket knife is…enchanted. Apparently, when you have it in your possession whoever touches you goes into a trance. No one can touch you!"

"Oh' for crying out loud," Jack then realized that was he who was causing the all the problems.

 **Short Time Later**

Jack knew he was running out of time and Anubis would try to cross to the other reality at any moment. He returned to the other reality hauling David by the collar as he seemed to be in a stupor. The Navy Captain sounded like a drunken sailor as he told Jack how much he loved him. As Jack returned David to the other reality David's wife, Sam Carter waited by the wardrobe for their return.

Jack hauled him out of the wardrobe as David was still professing what a great guy he thought Jack was. "You were always more cool than me, Jack." he announced. "I was the brain but you were the cool one."

Sam Carter-O'Neill noticed he sounded drunk. She asked, "What did you do? Drag him to a bar!"

"No," Jack explained. "Apparently, I'm jinxed and anyone who touches me acts like that…" he motioned to his glazed eyed brother.

"What?" she gasped confused.

"Long story!" he huffed. "Where's my team?"

"They dialed the vault and took the mirror with them. They are laying the trap for Anubis." she explained. "Do you have the lamp?"

"Right here," he held it before him.

"I'll have Walter dial out," she informed.

Jack asked himself, "Is Walter in every reality?"

 **Vault**

Teal'c had placed the mirror in the middle of the now empty vault in the alternate reality. The Jaffa suggested, "It would be best to trick Anubis into thinking the mirror in this reality was set in the cavern with the Fountain of Youth." He motioned, "Have the nanites make the hologram."

"Like in the rec room?" she asked.

"Indeed," the Jaffa nodded.

She closed her eyes, "Tiny robots make the vault look like the Fountain of Youth." She opened her eyes and the area looked just like the cavern that contained the energy pool." She jumped up and down excited still in disguise, "I did it! I did it!"

Before Jack could dial to the vault the mirror activated. Anubis was suddenly standing before them and determined to get the energy pool. Anubis declared, "The nanites cannot save you now." He went for the pool and attempted to jump in himself but found the pool was not real and the vault appeared around him. Anubis needed to pool to restore himself to that of an Ascended being more than he needed it to make a weapon.

Teal'c informed, "The pool was an illusion." He wondered where Jack was and why the Gate had not established the wormhole. He glanced at the Star Gate hoping Jack would come with the lamp for Anubis already breached the mirror.

Anubis sneered at Teal'c, "You're friends will not save you. The Jaffa will perish." He found he had fallen into some kind of trap that was about to be set and needed to escape himself. He started to bluff to the Jaffa.

Thor sat on the floor and had the Sam's laptop connected the mirror with a long cord. He reported from his post, "I have detected a time dilation field that has established around us along with a dimension shift."

Anubis accused Izzy, "You are attempting to isolate us!"

"I didn't so it!" she swore.

"You are the only one with such power, child." he sneered at her upset for his grand plans of finding a. energy pool and gaining its benefits were shattered.

"I didn't do it!" she repeated. She looked at Thor and Teal'c for support. "I'm not doing it!"

"I believe the nanites are responsible," Thor told her.

A voice came behind him, "Close!" A figured emerged from the walls. She was tall, nearly Sam's height and sported short brown hair. She wore a green battle dress uniform with an SG-1 patch. She looked about sixteen years old. She stepped forward and stood before Anubis. She sang softly, "Hello darkness my old friend. I've come to speak to you again." She cocked her head, "Recognize me?"

Anubis stepped back.

Thor stated, "You are Isabelle at an older age."

"Eight years from now," she nodded. "You and Teal'c will need to keep this encounter a secret. See, when I was eight I didn't have the ability to really counter Anubis and that's why he is after me. He doesn't want the Fountain of Youth for a weapon. He wants it to save his life. It would restore his Ascension. If he could immerse himself that pool he would have unlimited power."

Teal'c then realized an older version of Isabelle had placed them in the dimension and in a time dilation field using the nanites. He wondered what she was about to do.

She shook her head and spoke to Anubis, "You are so pathetic! You are so weak you tried to use a child to get to the Fountain of Youth. Seriously! Who does that?"

Young Izzy asked, "You are really me? From the future?"

"I am," she told her. She then turned her attention towards the mirror and simply stared at it for a brief moment as the nanites' program activated.

Thor reported, "She's altering the mirror."

Anubis grew concerned, "What are you doing?"

"I am giving you want you wished for. A universe of your own to rule." she told him. The glass of the mirror glowed green and Anubis was suddenly sucked back inside.

As Teal'c watched he could see a figure of Anubis seem to fall back into dark nothingness.

Young Izzy asked, "Where did Anubis go?"

"I sent him to a universe that never developed any galaxies. There is nothing but a void for him to rule." she explained. "He will remain trapped in the void for all eternity." She turned to Teal'c and Thor, "You two need to come up with a good story on how you three defeated Anubis. I suggest Thor claims he sent Anubis to the void using the mirror. They don't need to know about me." She gave a smile, "See ya soon." She then faded as she walked away.

Thor reported, "We are out of the altered dimension and time dilation field. The Star Gate came to life and established rather quickly. Jack emerged with the alternate SG-1 team.

David was still feeling rather high and was ready to fight Anubis in his altered state. "Where is the…whatever it is…we are fighting!" he demanded to know a bit wobbly.

Jack held the lamp, "Did Anubis try to crossover yet?"

Thor stated, "Indeed! I have altered the mirror to send him to a universe void of all galaxies and life." He went with the cover.

Jack stood and gasped. He looked at Teal'c, "I missed the battle?"

The Jaffa stated, "Indeed." He then stated, "It was not much of a battle." He looked at young Izzy and gave a small smile.

The child figured she had to keep the secret and at a later time in her life she would come back to the vault and send Anubis away for good. It would be eight years. She had more years to grow and become an actual member of SG-1. She grinned thinking she will make the team. "It was awesome!" she cheered. "Anubis wasn't very strong after all. He's was a big chicken."

Jack stood in as much of a stupor as David. He gasped, "You, Teal'c and Thor just defeated Anubis all by yourselves?"

"Indeed," Teal'c claimed knowing Isabelle would have to do face Anubis when she grew up. He was thankful that he got a glimpse of the woman she would grow into. He was ever so proud for she remained him of Jack.

"Oh," he figured there was more to the story but they would not tell him. He then asked, "That pocket knife you gave me. Did you find it or did you 'poof' it?"

Izzy explained, "I made it just for you. I know your secret identify now."

Jack paused and had to ask, "Secret identity?"

"You're MacGyver!" she told him.

His eyes rolled back. "When you made the knife what did you tell the tiny robots?" he asked her.

"That you needed a magic knife that would make everything work for you." she explained. "Now you can fix anything just like you did on TV."

Jack looked at David who stood giggling like a girl. He felt ever so high, "You're MacGyver!" David then went on, "MacGiver, MacGidgit…MacGadget."

Jack went to the girl and dug the knife out of his pocket. He held it before her, "I need to undo that. Make it just a regular knife."

"But you can fix anything with it," she told him.

"When I touch someone they are being affected by it," he explained. "It has to be a regular knife and no magic."

She grasped the knife with her hands, "Tiny robots…Make this a regular Swiss Army knife." She was still in disguise as Captain Sinclair and the other SG-1 team knew there more to the Captain that were being told. They figured it was top secret and wondered why Jack would not tell them.

Suddenly, David felt much better. He shook his head clear, "Wow, I feel like I just stepped out of a bar." David didn't know Captain Sinclair's real identity due to the disguise. He had no idea she was the daughter he never had. Jack figured it was for the best to keep her identity secret and let them assume Captain Sinclair was no one of relation.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

With the mirror sealed in the vault and Anubis trapped in a voided reality Jack lead his team to the wardrobe. He and his twin agreed to keep the wardrobes so they can have bridge to the realities and thus visit each other in the future.

David stated, "You come back this weekend and I'll have Charlie on base. I know he wants to see you."

"I'll hold ya to it," he told him. "And thanks…" he tailed off.

"For what?" David asked.

"For taking care of him when I can't." he assured.

"I would want you to do the same thing for me if I had a kid," he figured.

"I know you would," he patted his shoulder. He then paused, "You are okay, right?"

David could be the prankster as well. He suddenly wrapped his arms and held on to him as he cried, "I love you, I love you…" he started to laugh.

Jack gave a sigh, "Don't do that." He looked at him one more time, "Too bad we weren't together in the SGC in our realities. Can you imagine us two leading SG-1?" he asked with a grin.

David smirked, "We would have clone Sam so we each have one."

Alternate Sam gently slapped him on the arm, "Hey! Honestly, Dave! Why do I put up with your jokes? I bet Jack is the sensible one who doesn't pull jokes on me and Daniel and I bet doesn't break our stuff in his reality."

Alternate Daniel agreed, "I bet your brother Jack treats my lab with the utmost respect unlike you, Dave."

Jack traded glances with Teal'c who knew Jack did the same pranks to his team as well. "I'm a great team leader! Right, T?"

Teal'c had to agree, "Indeed."

David gave him a goodbye hug, "Don't be a stranger. I got ya back and I'm not losing ya again."

"Same here," Jack assured him. He then motioned for his team to go through the wardrobe. "Let's go campers."

Thor went first followed by Teal'c. Izzy stopped for just a second and looked back at her father's alternate. She whispered to Jack, "Thank you."

He whispered back, "For what?"

"Letting me see him again," she replied with a small smile. She looked at the other SG-1 team for just a moment and then walked back into the wardrobe and into her reality satisfied her father's alternate was leading an alternate version SG-1.

Jack gave a salute to his brother and then followed her though. He was ever so proud of her. She didn't cry and demand that an alternate version of her father who never had children be her father. Instead, she was glad she got a chance to see him once more. Izzy knew she had no place in the alternate reality and had matured enough to know she didn't belong there and he wasn't her father. As Jack stepped out of the wardrobe he found his Sam, Daniel and General Hammond all waiting with Janet Frasier who explained what had happened with the pocket knife. The effects wore off as Izzy instructed the nanites to not enhance Jack's knife.

Janet figured, "I take it that Izzy fix the knife."

He held it up, "She told the tiny robots to not make it a magic knife."

Sam shook her head, "Tiny robots?" The name sounded silly to her for they were called "nanites" by all standards.

He smirked, "I like tiny robots better."

General Hammond asked, "What is the status on Anubis? We have reports that the Replicators that were under his control had stopped functioning."

Jack reported, "Thor used the mirror in the other reality to send him to a universe that was void of life. I guess he's trapped in nowhere land."

Please Hammond gave a nod, "I see! Very good, Thor; I will inform the President."

Thor felt as if he didn't do what he was credited for doing but knew Izzy's welfare must come before all else. He simply gave a nod.

Hammond then determined, "We will keep the wardrobe as a bridge to the alternate universe as long as it remains safe to do so." He understood Jack's brother was on the other end of the wardrobe and wanted to give the brothers a chance to see each other again.

"Yes sir," Jack agreed.

"Dismissed," Hammond stated and then he left the secure room.

Sam couldn't help but ask, "What was I like in the other reality?"

"Just like you are here," he told her.

"So, how did your brother know me?" she wondered.

He confessed, "You are married to him."

"Ah," she gave a nod rather amused.

Daniel wondered, "What was I like?"

"You're a little better here," he told him. "The Goa'uld are the good guys and Loki was leading the Asgard into war. It was a mess!" He started to lead them out of the secure room.

As they entered the hallway Izzy's disguise evaporated. She looked like herself again as she walked with the team. She grabbed Jack's hand as they walked down the hallway.

He told her, "You did good back there. It's not easy letting someone you love go."

"He wasn't really my daddy," she figured. "My daddy loved my mommy and had me. He didn't!"

Sam soothed her, "Your daddy is with your mommy now."

"And they are taking care of Charlie," she insisted.

Sam figured her near death experience was just a dream but allowed the child the comfort. "Yes they are," she nodded.

Daniel stated walking behind, "Hey! I know how hard it is to let go of your parents, Izzy. Leaving an alternate version of your father behind is a really grownup thing to do. I want you to know I'm proud of you too. You are going to make an awesome grownup someday."

Teal'c smiled to himself and declared, "Indeed."

 **Cabin**

Jack sat in a camp chair on the dock of his pond soaking up the sun and the crisp mountain air. He nursed a beer as he looked upon Izzy and Thor sitting on the dock before him. Izzy held a pink child's fishing pole over the water. She wore blue jeans, a pink shirt and a black sweater with her white sneakers. Thor has to pass as a human child. He sported blue jeans, a white t-shirt with a denim jacket and white sneakers with a ball cap.

Sam sat beside Jack in a folding umbrella chair. She too was dressed for the mountains with jeans, hiking boots and a flannel shirt. She grinned while watching Thor sit next to Izzy trying to fish.

Thor turned back and spoke to Jack, "Is there no subphylum vertebra in this body of water?"

"What?" he asked unsure what Thor asked and glanced over at Sam.

She told him, "Thor wants to know if there are any fish in your pond?"

"Nope," Jack admitted.

He turned back, "Most odd." He wondered why there were no fish in Jack's pond for water fowl could carry eggs.

Izzy turned back and looked to him, "There are no fish in the pond!"

Jack agreed, "Not a one."

She wondered, "Why did you buy me a pole and have me fish?"

He stated, "It's act of fishing."

She squinted, "This is stupid." She placed the pole down on the dock beside her and brought her foot up and untied her sneaker.

Thor asked her, "What are you doing?"

"Take your sneakers and socks off," she told him.

Thor complained unsure why she made such a request. He watched as Izzy let her toes touch the water below and started to kick back and forth. Thor did the same and found the sensation invigorating. He started to grin amused. He kicked the water and began to laugh.

She giggled, "You got it!"

As Sam observed she quickly realized it was Isabelle who would teach Thor and the Asgard how to live on Earth. She would show him what Earth children did and give the Asgard the building blocks to their future. She was teaching Thor how to have fun! She looked over to Jack amused face. "This great!" she told him.

"It is," he agreed and leaned closer for a kiss.

Thor paused for a second and looked back at Jack and Sam in the kiss. He observed the act for just a moment made a note of how humans showed affection. He then turned back around and noticed the sun was getting lower near the mountain ridge as he watched the sun set.

Izzy stopped kicking as well and looked over to Thor. She noticed he was focused on the setting sun. She asked him, "You okay?" Her small hand landed on his.

"I am," he nodded as he realized his old life was with the setting sun and new life on Earth had begun like a new sun rise. He looked down at her hand on top of his. He then held her hand in return as he embraced his new life and his new home.

 **End of Part 1**

 **8 Years Later - SGC**

Isabelle suddenly reappeared in Thor's lab in the SGC sporting her SG-1 uniform upon returning from the mission to trap Anubis in the mirror. She found Thor sitting at the computer monitoring the nanites they used to send Anubis to a voided universe. Thor looked about eighteen years old and easily passed off as Jack's son. He had brown hair with a slight curl on top and youthful cheeks. He wore green battle dress and an SG-1 patch. Keeping Thor's true identity was so pressing that disinformation was leaked that Thor was actually Jack's clone along with other misinformation and rumors.

Thor reported, "The nanites have completed the program. It was successful."

Izzy came to his side and wrapped her arms around him. She spoke softly in his ear, "Couldn't have done it without you and that program. That really was your doing, Thor." She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"At the time I assumed you had the nanites write the program." he confessed as his hand cusped hers. "Of course to fulfill the timeline you had to appear to be in complete control and by yourself."

"I know," she agreed. She then released the embrace and turned her attention to the nearby movie listings, "Have we seen this one?" She still suffered memory issues.

"We have not," he informed upon glancing at the title.

She leaned against the table top, "How about we go see it?"

He made a counter offer, "Dinner prior to viewing the motion picture…Your choice of establishment."

She grinned, "The Jade Palace." She spoke of an expensive oriental restaurant nearby.

"That will suffice," he agreed.

Newly promoted Brigadier General Janet Frasier came to the office with a file in her hand. She looked in and spotted Izzy and Thor as usual. She stepped inside the lab, "Izzy! Thor! I got news!" She waited for them turn towards her. "SG-1 is getting a new team leader. His name is Colonel Cameron Mitchell."

Izzy made a face, "But me and Thor have been doing fine."

"I cannot have SG-1 be just you and Thor. I have to add members. Daniel is on Atlantis, Teal'c is busy on Chulak. Sam just took that new promotion and Jack's in the Pentagon. You need at least one more member. You and Thor do great but…I have to assign an officer."

Izzy asked, "Why not make me and Thor officers?"

"Because neither of you are in a branch of the military." she told her. "If I could I would make Thor the team leader. Heck, you two are more of a dynamic duo than an actual team."

Thor agreed, "It works!"

Izzy asked, "Can we at least pick who you add?"

"It has to be an officer," Janet insisted. "I know this is an unwelcome change. There is a lot going on right now. There is a new Star Gate Academy starting and I heard General O'Neill has been picked to be the new Dean and that Academy is going to operate out of the SGC. All non-military operations are going through Atlantis. The SGC is going to be a training ground now. I can't have just you and Thor on SG-1. It's bad enough that two of you can pass as cadets!" Janet then realized, "Of course if you were cadets then I can get you into officer positions and then you can lead the team."

Izzy stated, "Great! Let's do that. We can be officers in what?" she glanced at Thor, "A few days!"

"The cadet program would require four years," he informed.

"Four years!" she gasped. She looked at Janet, "Just give us ranks! I can poof it if ya want."

Janet held up a finger, "No poofing! We don't need to tip off everyone about the nanites." She gave a sigh and got back on track, "Colonel Mitchell is taking over SG-1 and expect you two to be on your best behavior. And, Izzy! Don't give him a hard time and no poofing things on him…Okay!"

"Fine," she rolled her eyes annoyed. She and Thor had been SG-1 for some time and now it suddenly wasn't good enough. She felt frustrated.

"Sam is coming in this afternoon to get you fitted for your dress." she added.

Izzy asked, "Why is she wasting money on buying dresses for her wedding? I can just poof everything she needs."

Janet told her, "Because poofing is too easy for you to do. She wants you to have the experience of being a bridesmaid. That includes getting fitted for the dress."

"Lame," she muttered.

"It's Sam and Jack's wedding! The one you were going on about for the last eight years. Can you cooperate or do you have to start acting like a teenager now?" she huffed. How Janet missed the days when Izzy was young and more agreeable. Though, the girl could wield unimaginable power at will she still acted like a teenager at times.

"Okay," she agreed. "I will go to this stupid dress fitting."

Janet gave a look, "This is Sam's wedding. She picked out dresses just for you. Please respect that."

"I'm trying," she complained. "It's just I could make everything she needs, exactly like she wants it and I'm not allowed to because it's considered cheating."

"I know you want to help, Iz but sometimes the best thing to do is stay out of the way and just go to a dress fitting." she told her. "I'll see you at dinner." She walked out of the lab and onto the next task at hand as base Commanding Officer.

Izzy looked at Thor, "Sometimes I wish I had your body."

"Why?" he asked curiously.

"All you have to do is rent a tux," she complained.

NOTE; Thank you for the reviews. Next update will be after Wed.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Colonel Cameron Mitchell wore his blue dress uniform as he climbed out of the back of the troop truck. He made his way to the elevator with his duffle bag slung over his shoulder for his new assignment. He was going to be the leader of SG-1. He had been dreaming of the position for years. He got to the elevator and spied full Colonel Samantha Carter step in right before him sporting her blue dress uniform and carrying a briefcase. Her blue eyes lit up upon seeing her old friend from her academy days.

"Cam!" she cheered.

"Sam," he smiled back. He assumed she was still coming back to SG-1. "Good to see you."

"Good to see you too," she told him. "I heard you got SG-1. Congratulations!"

"I figure we can co-lead." he mentioned.

She blinked, "Co-lead?"

"Aren't you coming back?" he assumed.

"Oh," she shook her head. "I'm working as a liaison between Atlantis and the SGC and the South Pacific Outpost. Since Earth has three Gates now I'm overseeing the operations."

"I thought you were coming back," he confessed. "I was under the impression that I was getting the original SG-1."

She winced, "You need to pick a team. I'm here to take my adopted daughter for a dress fitting. I'm getting married in six months."

"Congratulations," he told her a bit thunderstruck. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"General O'Neill," she informed.

"I wasn't aware you and General O'Neill were…" he tailed off for he realized he sounded idiotic.

"We are," she simply told him. "How is your nephew, Kyle doing? I heard he got accepted into the new Star Gate Academy."

Cam beam, "He aced the testing. Kids, just like his grandpa and uncle."

"He was always so sweet," she recalled meeting the boy as a child. "Your parents did a great job raising him."

"They did," he gave a nod. The boy's mother battled addiction and his father was never named. The boy, like many children of addicts ended up being raised by his elderly grandparents. "Kyle can't wait for the Academy to start. I heard they will be housing the new cadets in the mountain."

She nodded, "The new academy is a huge project. Jack will be overseeing it and he's been named Dean. He's really looking forward to his new job. He's not too keen on working in the Pentagon. I think he's sitting too much at his desk." She then figured, "I think this new job as Dean will be good for him."

The elevator reached the floor and came to a halt. The door slid open and the pair stepped off. They walked past areas that were being renovated for the coming Academy. Cam asked, "Remember our time in the Academy?"

"I do," she nodded.

"We had a good time," he mentioned alluring to the fact they were a couple.

"It was long time ago, Cam." she told him.

"I know," he agreed.

Sam wondered if Cam still had feelings for her. Could he still be carrying a torch for Sam Carter after all these years? She wasn't sure but he never did get married after they broke up. To Sam the breakup was mutual and needed as they pursued their careers. They were going in different directions in life. He was an ace pilot and her heart belonged to the stars. She glanced at him a bit worried for he brought up their teenage love affair after she told him that she was getting married in six months.

 **Meanwhile**

Master Sergeant Walter Harriman proudly escorted the young woman on a tour of the base. She was seventeen and one of the first to be admitted to the new Star Gate Academy. She had auburn brown hair and hazel eyes and was rather short in height at five foot two inches tall. She wore sneakers, jeans and a gray sweatshirt with Air Force in bold letters that seemed too big for her. Sophia "Sophie" Harriman was getting a private, firsthand look at her new school.

She grinned, "This is so cool, Dad." She looked at the control room. "It must have been something sitting here all those years and watching SG-1 go through that Star Gate!"

Walter admitted, "I got a bird's eye view." He took a seat in his chair, "I am so proud of you, honey. I never got to be on a team."

"Didn't you get to go on a ship?" she asked.

"With General Hammond," he recalled, "Just the one time. A pirate tried to highjack it."

"I can't believe you were doing all this when I was a kid. You never said anything at home." she admitted.

"I couldn't say anything," he reminded her "it was all top secret!" He beamed knowing that someday his daughter would go off world on an actual team and be a commission officer in the new military branch dubbed the Space Force.

She smiled, "I got the coolest dad. I know that all the other cadets are officer's kids but my dad actually dialed the Gate for SG-1." She then figured, "You know them personally too."

"I do," he nodded. He spied Sam walk into the briefing room with Colonel Mitchell. He rose to his feet, "There's someone I want you to meet, Sophie." he led her out of the control room and into the briefing room. He greeted, "Colonels."

Sam grinned at him, "Walter."

Cameron simply greeted, "Sergeant."

He looked to Sam, "I want you to meet my daughter, Sophie. She got accepted into the Star Gate Academy. She's going to be in the first class."

Sam held out a hand, "Congratulations Cadet." She noticed Sophia was about Izzy's age. She pondered a way for Izzy to make new friends that were her own age for the last eight years Izzy's friends were Cassie and the Asgard. "How old are you?" she asked curiously.

"I'm seventeen," she told her unsure why she asked.

She was just right age. The Star Gate Academy was open to cadets sixteen and older. Izzy was sixteen and could join. Her mind started to churn as she thought about putting Izzy in the Academy to meet new friends. She told her, "My daughter is close to your age. How would you like to meet her?"

She shrugged, "Sure."

Walter knew what Sam was doing and stated, "Izzy is in…" he had to catch himself for he was the only noncommissioned officer who knew Thor's true identity. "Dr. O'Neill's lab…" he kept the cover.

"My old lab," she nodded thankful that Walter kept the secret. Walter knew many secrets and witnessed things that he was still not allowed to disclose. Sam often wondered how Walter managed to be a witness to some of the most bizarre events and not say a word. Surely, he could write a bestselling book on what he witnessed alone.

Janet then walked back into the briefing room upon completing her tasks for the day. She spied Sam, Colonel Mitchell, Walter and his daughter standing in the room before her office. She smiled, "Sam! Walter!" She then got an idea as she looked at Sophia. "Cadet," she greeted as a smile crept across her face for placing Izzy in the Academy had crossed her mind.

Sam was already ahead, "I'm thinking the new Academy might be real good for Izzy."

Janet nodded in agreement, "I think so too. I just saw Iz, I'll tell her you are here. I should warn ya. She's not looking forward to getting fitted for her bridesmaid dress."

"I bet," Sam nodded figured for as Izzy grew older she became less agreeable in general. She wanted to wear jeans and t-shirt everywhere and hangout with the Thor. Sam wondered if perhaps Isabelle could benefit from friends her own age.

 **One Hour Later**

Sam drove Isabelle to the local bridal shop in her old Volvo. She had given the car to Isabelle to drive while working in Colorado Springs. She and Izzy both changed into civilian clothes for the trip. Sam sat at a red light and glanced down at the odometer on the car. She noticed the mileage had not increased since giving Isabelle her old car.

Sam asked, "You have been driving the car, right?"

"Once a week I drive it around the block," she nodded.

"Iz, you are supposed to take the car whenever you go off base." she reminded her. "Have you been using the nanites for transportation again?" She feared Isabelle had been using the nanites to move herself anywhere in the city.

"No," she shook her head. "Thor usually drives me in his car."

"Oh," she gave a nod. She then figured, "You and Thor seem to be getting close lately."

She glanced over at her and shrugged, "He's my best friend. We work great together." She then complained, "Aunt Janet wants Colonel Mitchell to lead SG-1. Thor and me have been doing fine on our own. We really don't need him hovering over us. Can you say something to her?"

Sam decided to tell Isabelle about her idea. "Well, I was thinking that maybe you would want to join the new Academy and become a commission officer. Cam can pick a new team and you can go to the Academy."

She huffed, "What about Thor?"

"He can stay on SG-1 if he wants." she figured.

"But not me?" she asked upset.

"It's not that I don't think you can handle it…I know for fact that you can. It's just the new academy is an opportunity for you to actually go to school, with cadets your own age who also know all about the Star Gate. Think about it! You can get that experience now. You missed out on regular school but this can give you a chance to make up for that."

"I've been SG-1 with Thor for two years now. Why not just make me an officer and be done with it?" she wondered.

Sam argued, "You spent the last eight years of your life living on base for the most part. I want you to have the experience of going to the Academy. Jack is the Dean. He can get you in very easily. You can be in the first class." She started down the road, "This is a huge opportunity, Iz. There is a waiting list for cadets. To get in the first year would be a big advantage."

"I don't see how it will help," she told her. "I already know about the Star Gate and what's off world. With my short term memory issues…Come on…I won't remember what test I'm taking."

"You don't really need it for academics," Sam figured. "I just want you to have the experience and meet new friends."

"But what about SG-1?" she asked.

Sam smirked, "The cadets are all going to have teams. You can be on a cadet team. Just…" she winced as an afterthought.

"What?" she asked.

"Don't use the nanites." she requested, "If you start 'poofing' things that will expose the nanites and you. As a cadet you can't tell anyone that you grew up in the SGC and SG-1 took care of you. You need to pass yourself off as a normal."

"I can pass myself off as normal," she miffed annoyed.

Sam shook her head, "I doubt it."

Isabelle grew peeved by Sam doubting her ability to act normal. She insisted, "I can do it!"

Sam squinted amused by how defensive Isabelle became. She decided to use the doubt to her advantage, "Wanna a bet?" she asked.

Izzy was always up for a challenge and she agreed, "What's the bet?"

Sam figured, "If you win and you don't expose yourself or the nanites, I will let you use the nanites to make my wedding dress. If I win, you have to let me pick out your dress and you have to be fitted and you have to like whatever I pick out for you."

Izzy asked, "Don't I get any say in my dress anyways?"

"Nope," she grinned. "But I will let you make my gown the way you like with the nanites if I lose." She looked over at her, "We got a deal?"

She agreed, "Deal!"

Sam pulled into the plaza and parked the car by the bridal shop. She grew excited, "I can't wait to see you in all the dresses! I got twelve gowns picked out for you to try on."

"Twelve!" she gasped for Izzy hated trying on new clothes.

Sam swooned, "You are gonna look so pretty."

Isabelle lay back in the seat shaking her head, "Why do weddings have to be such a pain?"

Sam smirked, "Wait until it's your wedding."

She gave a look, "I'm just gonna elope."

"Ah-ha," she laughed, "just wait until you meet the right guy and fall in love."

She stated, "Asgard don't do weddings."

Sam didn't understand what she was actually saying. She told her, "I know Thor and Asgard adopted you but you are not actually an Asgard. You are human."

"Never mind," she muttered letting the assumption go. Isabelle and Thor were growing very close as she grew older and for Isabelle her future lay with the Asgard. She swung open the door and climbed out of the car. She followed Sam into the bridal shop to start her tour of duty as a bridesmaid.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

While Isabelle was stuck in a never ending array of bridesmaid dresses, Sam called Janet and Jack to tell them to enroll Izzy in the new Star Gate Academy. Janet approached Thor in the privacy of his lab. She figured Thor would be down from losing his partner but she never would have guessed his request upon finding out the news.

Janet gasped, "You want to go into the Academy with Izzy, Thor?"

"I do not believe it would be wise to place her with cadets unaware of her situation. She still suffers from memory issues; she has total control over the nanites as the master coder and maintains the information from depository even now. It would be best if I remained with her to address any unforeseen situations that could arise." he insisted.

"So you are going to the Academy with her?" she figured.

"Indeed," the Asgard agreed.

"I guess I will let Colonel Mitchell know he needs to fill the entire team then," she figured. She gave him a smile, "That's for keeping an eye out for Iz.

Thor insisted, "She will always be an Asgard to the Asgard." He then wondered, "As a cadet would I be able to maintain my lab?"

"The new SG-1 tech will get it," she told him. "I'm sure we can give you private room to continue any projects you have going."

"Very well," he agreed.

Janet offered, "I will make sure you and Iz both keep your rooms and don't get shifted into the new dorm rooms."

"I appreciate that offer," he agreed.

She felt bad for Janet at first assumed that Thor and Isabelle would simply continue to work on SG-1 with the new colonel. She let out a sigh for she didn't want a new team. She excused herself, "Let me know if there is anything you need, Thor." She stepped out of the door feeling depressed. She walked back to her office and found Mitchell waiting for her in the briefing with a stack of file folders. She stated, "Dr. O'Neill will no longer be working on SG-1. You can choose your new team, Colonel." she motioned towards the stack.

He stated, "I was under the impression that I would get SG-1…The original SG-1."

"The original SG-1 disbanded two years ago. I'm sorry, I'm not sure where you got that idea from." she told him. She walked towards her office and Mitchell got up and followed her inside. She glanced up at him, "The primary function of this base is going to be as a teaching facility. There will be cadet teams going off world with military instructors." She then got an idea, "I can give you a cadet team!"

"I don't want a team of cadets," he nixed the idea. "I want SG-1!" He sounded rather spoiled to Janet.

"SG-1 no longer exists as a team," she stated.

The klaxons suddenly sounded. The warning, "Explosion detected in the Secure Room." sounded throughout the base.

The Secure Room housed the wardrobe. She stated, "You're with me, Colonel." She hurried out the door with Colonel Mitchell on her heels.

Janet got to the room and found the wardrobe was completely destroyed. On the ground in a lump was a young man in his early twenties with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He sported a green battle uniform and rolled to his side in pain. She looked upon the face. She recognized him, "Charlie!" she called. It was the alternate of General Jack O'Neill's dead son from the other reality the wardrobe had bridged. She opened the door and came to his side as the debris settled. She dropped to her knees, "Charlie!" She leaned over him hoping he was not seriously hurt.

He gasped, "Where's my Dad?"

"He's in D.C." she told him. "What happened?"

"Anubis came back through the mirror. He's more powerful now than ever before. He just wiped out my solar system. He just destroyed Earth. I ran for the wardrobe to warn ya. Tell Thor his trap didn't hold."

Mitchell asked baffled, "Thor? He's dead!"

Janet stated, "He's alive! Charlie, can you stand?"

"I think so," he nodded feeling shaken from the recent events. He got to his feet with Janet and Mitchell's help.

Cam noted the name badge, "O'Neill."

Janet debriefed him, "That wardrobe was bridge to an alternate universe. This is Captain Charles O'Neill. He's the alternate to General O'Neill's son."

Charlie cried, "Uncle Dave died sending me here to warn you. My reality is gone. Anubis will destroy yours next!"

Janet assured him, "We will find a way to stop him."

 **Meanwhile**

Isabelle stood in the mirror of the bridal store in dress number six that she was forced to try on. It was a low cut dress in a silky deep purple.

Sam adored the dress. "You look so pretty," she swayed over the dress.

Isabelle looked down at her chest and could see a gap between the material and her bra. She shook her head, "This doesn't fit me."

Sam assured, "We can take it in."

She looked further down and found the dress bunched on the floor at her feet, "It's too long for me."

"We can have it taken up," Sam assured. "That's why it's called a 'fitting.'"

She quickly figured, "You mean I have to come back and try it on again after they make the changes?"

"Usually a few times," she nodded with a grin.

"Oh god!" her head rolled back along with her eyes.

Sam added, "You know if we dye your hair a little darker that would go really well with the dress."

She gasped, "I'm not dying my hair to match a dress."

Sam then informed her, "You will also need to get your ears pierced for the diamond stud earrings I picked out for you. I also got a matching necklace."

She felt her earlobe, "I can just poof it and not actually put a hole in my ear."

Sam gave a sigh. My how the terms Jack used seemed to stick over the years. Poof, poofing, poof it, all became terms used for employing the nanites. Jack was the one who first started the "poof" terminology and eight years later it was now written in the grammar of the lexicon. "You can get your ears pierced and wear actual earrings." she countered.

"But I don't want to have pierced ears," she told her. "You have to put a hole in your ear and then worry about infections and wait for it to heal…I don't want to put a whole in my ear just to wear something I will only wear once."

"You might like earrings once you get your ears pierced," she countered. "You can go to the mall and picked out what jewelry you like."

She made a disgusted face, "The mall! The mall is boring. All you find there is clothes. I just poof whatever I need. Why go to the mall when I can go see my friends off world or go to the Asgard colony or spend time on Atlantis? The mall! Boring!"

"It won't be boring if you had friends to go to the mall with and have a good time." she suggested.

"But I have friends." she told her.

Sam clarified, "I mean friends on Earth, who are your age and do normal teenage stuff."

Isabelle then drew a blank suddenly. She was distracted by some kind of alarm but wasn't sure what had happened. The nanites were trying to warn here about Anubis. She seemed to go into a stare.

Sam asked, "You okay?"

She shook herself, "What were we talking about?"

Sam reminded her, "Going to the mall and being a normal teenager."

"Right," she gave a nod feeling very uneasy. "Something is very wrong."

"What?" Sam asked.

"Something big just happened," she insisted. "Something is wrong."

Sam's cell phone rang. She looked at the ID, "It's the SGC," she answered it, "Janet!"

"Get to the SGC right away!" she told her.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Not over the phone," she insisted. "Bring in Izzy and get here ASAP." The call disconnected.

Sam gave a confused look, "That was Janet. She wants us both to report to the SGC right away."

Izzy suddenly had a name, "Anubis! He's back."

Sam gasped, "Get changed!"

 **Short Time Later**

Sam returned with Isabelle to the SGC. As they stepped on the elevator they found Daniel arriving from Atlantis as well. Recently he had grown a beard and took on a role as professor in the city which was brought back to Earth by John Sheppard a few years prior. Daniel sported civilian clothes for his position. He wore tan slacks, brown leather shoes and a yellow dress shirt under a brown blazer with leather elbow patches that looked rather outdated. Daniel looked as if he just stepped out of 1980 something to Sam Carter.

"Daniel," she greeted him.

"Hey Sam," he smiled "Izzy!" He held a brown briefcase with information he found in the Atlantis data banks that was too sensitive to send electronically for he feared hackers.

Izzy asked stepping on the lift, "Why did you grow a beard, Uncle Daniel?"

He stated, "I not big on saving every day because I have sensitive skin and I thought it would make me look the part better on Atlantis." He glanced at Sam who was unusually tightlipped. "What?"

She had to asks, "I'm wondering how long you have had that jacket."

"Since I was in college," he admitted. "Why?"

"No reason," she decided Daniel's lack of style was not a pressing matter.

Izzy mentioned, "I saw the DVD of these really old TV shows from the 80's and I swear I saw that same jacket in one of those old shows." She then added, "No one wears clothes like that!"

"It's not like I had a chance to go and buy a new suit," he excused. "I was busy so I just took whatever I had in the closet." He then shook his head, "It's not like I can just poof myself new clothes."

Izzy spoke, "Tiny robot! Daniel needs a new set of threads and a shave."

Daniel's old suit was instantly changed. He now wore a black suit with a red tie and white dress shirt. He looked down at himself and stated, "Boy does that does come in handy." He felt the smoothness of his face. It was the best shave of his life. He asked, "Can I wear this to your wedding, Sam?"

She rolled her eyes, "Not helping."

"What?" he asked.

She sighed, "We just came from the bridal shop and Izzy was giving me an issue about trying on dresses."

"Oh," he puckered wondering if he was in trouble.

Isabelle shook her head, "You had me try on six dresses and you had another six waiting. I mean, I thought you would have nailed the dress selection down to maybe two."

Daniel blushed, "I never would have guessed Sam to be a bit of a…Bridezilla."

She confessed, "I am a bit of a perfectionist."

Izzy leaned over and whispered in Daniel's ear, "You are so lucky that Jack is in charge of the men. He's not gonna care what you wear. You could show up in swimming trunks and sunglasses and he wouldn't care."

Daniel whispered back, "Jack ran the idea by me of having in on a beach and all the women in bikinis."

She replied, "I can see that. Did mom shoot that idea down?"

"I think he realized he would be showing his beer belly." he explained.

She pondered, "So he's shy but wanted all us girls in bikinis."

Daniel merely shrugged amused.

The lift came to a stop and the door slid open. They stepped off and started down the hallway. They soon arrived at the briefing room and found Jack was already there and talking with Charlie. Jack wore his blue dress uniform and sported two stars on his shoulder.

Izzy looked at Charlie and then stated, "He's back! Anubis is back."

"He escaped the mirror, got out of the vault and destroyed the solar system." Charlie informed as he rose to his feet. He came over to Izzy with his arms outstretched for he was informed some time ago that she was the daughter of the late Navy Captain David O'Neill and thus his biological cousin. "Iz!" he gave her a hug.

She held him tight for a moment and figured, "You have to stay with us now. You can't go back home. There is nothing left in your universe."

"I can't get back anyways. The force that Anubis used to take out the solar system followed me through and destroyed your wardrobe." He then greeted Sam and Daniel, "Good to see you again, Daniel. I wish it was under better circumstances." He shook his hand and then his eyes settled on Sam, "I got so use to calling you 'mom' in my world that it's gonna be hard calling you Sam."

"I'm marrying your father," she reminded him. "You can call me 'mom' if you want."

Jack added, "Your mother is alive here. Sara would like to see you. She does know about the Star Gate and we can explain the whole reality thing to her."

"I would like that," he agreed. He wondered, "Where is Teal'c?"

"He's home," Jack informed. "We can dial Chulak and warn the Jaffa about Anubis."

Janet then walked into the briefing room with Thor and Colonel Mitchell. She spied her friend, "Oh good! Everyone is here!" She gently touched Daniel's arm as a welcome for him. She smiled, "I like your new suit."

Jack agreed, "That is a pretty sharp suit you got there, Daniel."

"Thank you," he shot a small smile to Izzy.

Sam sighed for she knew it was not the suit Daniel stepped into the elevator wearing. She then addressed Thor, "Do you have any idea how he got out of the mirror? I thought you had him trapped."

"I did," he nodded. "The energy levels needed to break out of the mirror would exceed any amount of energy we are capable of producing. I can only assume he found something in the voided universe he was sent to by the mirror."

Colonel Mitchell figured, "Hey! We got SG-1 back. Just need Teal'c and then we can go get Anubis and destroy him once and for all."

Daniel stated, "You can't destroy Anubis. He is a half-ascended being. The only way to neutralize Anubis is to put him in the lamp like we originally planned." He looked at Sam, "We still have lamp, right?"

"In storage," she nodded.

Mitchell figured, "So we get this lamp, get Teal'c and then go put Anubis in this lamp."

Daniel asked him, "Who is 'we'?"

"SG-1," he told him "You, me, Sam and Teal'c." It was soon apparent that Colonel Mitchell was not aware that Isabelle and Thor had assisted the legendary team many times in the past.

"Right…" Daniel gave him an odd look. He then looked to Jack, "Anubis is not going to be easy to stop. He found something that gave him the power to wipe out an entire solar system at will."

"I know, Daniel." he agreed.

Walter then came into the room with his daughter Sophia. He announced, "I just got a message from Bra'tac of the Jaffa." He handed the message to Janet, "Ma'am."

She took the message and read it to herself.

Sophia spied the original SG-1 team. Her young eyes lit up and she became the teenager she truly was. "You guys are SG-1!" she nearly jumped in excitement.

Mitchell stated annoyed, "We don't need a groupie."

Daniel squinted as he looked at Colonel Mitchell in total disbelief. Colonel Mitchell was biggest groupie he ever met. "You sure about that, Mitchell." he smirked.

In Colonel Mitchell's world best friends called each other by the last name. Only Sam called him by his first name. All his male friends called him by his last name as a sign of respect. He agreed with himself, "We don't, Jackson."

Daniel did not like being called "Jackson" as if he was some grunt in the military. He was Dr. Jackson or Dr. Daniel Jackson. He preferred to be called "Daniel" by his friends and loved ones. At that point he could only call Colonel Cameron Mitchell by his last name as a sign of displeasure. He gave a dirty look but said nothing.

Janet informed, "Jaffa scouts have reported all of the Replicators that were under Anubis control eight years ago have been reactivated. Anubis's ships have reactivated and retreated for now. Scouts believe they ships are staging for repairs." She looked to Sam and Thor, "The Replicators are also back."

Mitchell figured, "We got SG-1. These bug things don't stand a chance." It was apparent that Mitchell was not aware of the price they paid to stop Anubis and the Replicators. The standoff at the Fountain of Youth nearly cost Izzy her life and it cost the Asgard their entire civilization. The new Colonel was grossly naive.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

He hummed the tune, "I never believed in things that I couldn't see, I said if I can't feel it then how could it be? No, no magic could happen to me and then I saw you, I couldn't believe it, you took my heart and I couldn't retrieve it, said to myself what's this all about…you can do magic…" Cameron Mitchell softly sang to himself the song running through his mind as he walked down the hall of the SGC. He soon came to Sam unpacking boxes in her old lab as she found herself back on SG-1 to help contain Anubis in the lamp. His eyes settled on her. He still carried feelings for Sam and often the old song would run through his mind when he thought of her. "Sam," he cheered walking into her lab.

"Oh, hey Cam." she smiled at him from over her shoulder. She then reached the cord above the plug in the connections for her computers. She wiped her hands clean and asked, "You get your team yet?"

"I got you," he figured.

She warned him, "This is only temporary. I'm only helping to get Anubis in that lamp."

"I know," he sighed wishing he could have the original team as his own.

She chuckled to herself as an ironic thought crossed her mind.

"What?" he asked catching the look.

"You remind me of Izzy in a way." she told him.

"The cadet I met earlier today?" he asked unsure.

"Have a seat," she instructed. She sat beside him on a stool at the table. She took a breath and debated how to explain Izzy to Cameron Mitchell. "When Izzy was eight years old she and her father went sailing around the world after her mother died. They had been at sea for six months when a storm came up on their boat in the middle of the night. They were in the South Pacific and the boat went down along with her father. He was a retired Navy SEAL and General O'Neill's brother. Izzy's raft landed on a deserted island. She was a castaway and that island was the Pacific Outpost that we found. In the outpost was a depository and when she was exploring it grabbed her and downloaded her with the information. It affected her short term memory, at first her amnesia was very bad but it has gotten better over time. She still has memory issues from it now. She was able to dial off world using the information in her mind. When we found her it was on Chulak and she was trading coconuts for food. We brought her back to the SGC but she couldn't go to school and had to stay here with us because of the download. As a kid she idolized SG-1 and wanted to be part of the team. General Hammond even got her a child size uniform to wear so she could pretend she was on SG-1. She wanted so badly to be on the team. Gosh," she shook her head as she recalled, "she did help us quite a bit and went up against Anubis and it nearly killed her. Jack had to do CPR on her. When Thor trapped Anubis in the mirror, I thought she would be safe for now on because Anubis wanted her to join him. My fear is he will come after her again but this time he might just kill her outright."

"Izzy has the Ancient information that nearly killed General O'Neill?" he gasped.

She nodded, "And that is above top secret and you cannot tell anyone. Izzy will be helping us. So will Thor! We can't go up against Anubis without those two."

Cam figured, "And no one knows the Asgard are alive!"

"Nope," she agreed. "Thor's cover is that he is General O'Neill's son." She paused and gave a small laugh, "We even started a disinformation campaign saying Thor was a teenage clone to keep his true identity secret. He's more Asgard than human genetically. They all are! A DNA test would expose them." She continued, "We have a ship that is not listed on anything official. The _Apollo_! It's a medical vessel the Ancients built and we used that to save the Asgard. The cloning error was beyond repair. We used human DNA and spliced it with Asgard DNA to create a new hybrid species. We were able to transfer the Asgard minds into the new bodies but we made them children because they cannot clone again. It was a one shot deal so they will get one life and no more cloning. We bought them a hundred years that they would not have had otherwise."

"That's above top secret too," he figured.

"Yup," she nodded and waited for his thoughts.

He countered, "But both are joining the new Star Gate Academy. How can they help SG-1 and be cadets?"

Sam grinned, "Being cadets is the perfect cover to help SG-1. There are going to be cadets in the SGC and if there were two teenagers who are not cadets going off world with SG-1 that would raise some eyebrows. No one will guess who they really are." She then warned, "You cannot tell Kyle who they are. Walter's daughter is a cadet too. She knows something is up but she can't know the details either."

He summed up the situation, "We have to stop Anubis, keep the Asgard a secret and teach a bunch of cadets?"

"Basically," she agreed with a nod as a grin crept across her face.

"Wow," was all he could say.

 **Meanwhile**

Isabelle needed to talk to Teal'c privately. She used the nanites to bring her to Chulak. She could easily transverse the galaxy just using the nanites but reserved the skill. She was still dressed in civilian clothes of blue jeans and a gray Air Force t-shirt and sneakers when she figured she needed to go see Teal'c right away. She excused herself to go to the bathroom and once inside the stall she had the privacy needed to transport off world.

She walked through the center of the village and soon found Teal'c as he recently received word that the Replicators had regained life. He stood before a group of Jaffa warriors. Teal'c wore a tan robe and his hair was grown back. His had a single dreadlock down the back of his head. He cocked an eyebrow upon spotting Izzy walking towards him. "If you will excuse me," he told the other warriors. He turned and walked to greet Izzy. "You have come alone," he figured. Isabelle would come and visit Teal'c using the nanites over the years from time to time. He was well aware of her true level of ability and skill. Yet, she would often ask him for advice and seemed to look up to him as an authority figure.

She stood before him and stated, "The mirror didn't hold. Anubis escaped and wiped out the alternate universe we had bridged to. Charlie escaped, everyone else died. Anubis is coming back and he's got more power than ever before. There is a new Colonel named Cameron Mitchell. He doesn't know it but he's an O'Neill. His grandfather's mother is an O'Neill from the bloodline. He's doesn't have the gene though. I think he's a third cousin in the bloodline from what the nanites told me. Anyways, he's coming here to get SG-1 back together. Don't act real eager…Let him beg a little. Very few people know what happened in the vault. Thor did program the nanites to send Anubis into the mirror but it took him years to develop the program that I used. It was just yesterday for me. It did hold for eight years but it wasn't enough."

"I see," he agreed. "You will be on SG-1."

"I'll be helping as a cadet," she cheered unenthused. "Mom wants me to experience life to the fullest and go to school with kids my own age. You should see what she's got me doing for her wedding…" she miffed.

Curiously he asked, "She has you trying on gowns?"

She rolled her head back "She's killing me!" she exaggerated. "She had me try on six different gowns already and got another six to go. I swear if I see another silky, fluffy gown…" she growled.

Teal'c found the situation rather amusing. Isabelle had unfettered power but stood before him more concerned about the gown she had to wear for a wedding than her concern for Anubis. He reminded her, "You like to wear pink as a child."

"I'm not a child anymore," she countered. "Pink only goes so far now. When you are a kid your whole world is cake, ice cream, candy, unicorns and glitter. But when you are sixteen it's not that important."

He stood smirking at her unbelieving.

She confessed, "Okay, okay! I wanted to make her whole wedding for her, perfectly just like a fairy tale and she won't let me." She then added, "I can poof my own gown and it will be better than anything off a rack. I poofed this super nice suit for Daniel and he loved it. I showed her I could do it! I won't screw it up."

"She wants you to experience what other bridesmaids experience." he assured her.

She crossed her arms annoyed, "I know." She kicked the dirt with her sneaker, "So when Colonel Mitchell comes to have you come back and help just act like you really don't want to do it and don't say anything about me telling you in advanced."

"Why should I act difficult for the new Colonel?" he wondered.

"Because if you jump right in he will think leading SG-1 is easy and get over confident." she explained. "Believe me! This guy is already over confident as it is and he has the hots for Sam."

Teal'c narrowed his eyes, "He is infatuated with, ColonelCarter?"

"He was her boyfriend in the Air Force Academy and he wants her back," she informed. "He's hoping if he can lead SG-1 and defeat Anubis then he will win her back before she gets married. That's why he wants to lead SG-1...Sam's SG-1."

"I see," Teal'c stated rather annoyed at the Colonel's plan. Jack and Sam fought and struggled too long to be broken apart on by some old boyfriend from the past.

She stated, "I gotta go before anyone notices I'm gone. See ya soon." she then disappeared before him.

The Star Gate on Chulak came to life and three figures emerged. He recognized Sam and Daniel and quickly figured the tall handsome dark haired man was Colonel Mitchell. He waited for his friends to walk to him as he had to pretend he knew not of the reason for the visit.

 **SGC - Ladies Room**

Izzy found herself back in the stall she left and standing before a toilet. She then heard a voice from the nearby stall.

"Hey, is there someone in there?" the voice called.

Izzy stated, "I just walked in."

"Really?" she replied. "I didn't hear you come in. I've been sitting here calling for a few minutes now. You got any toilet paper? This one is empty."

Izzy found the roll of toilet paper and tried to rip off a few sheets. She found the paper was very thin and the roll was very large and hard to turn. With each pull the sheets ripped in her fingers. It was most frustrating trying to get the paper off the roll. She bent down on one knee to look up in the large plastic holder to find the frayed end of the tissue. "I think I got it," she stated struggling with the paper.

"I usually carry pocket Kleenex with me but I lost mine," the girl complained.

After gathering a handful of torn tissue paper, Izzy reached under the stall wall to hand it to the other occupant, "Here!"

"Thanks," she gathered the paper relieved. "You are a life saver," she told her. She finished her business and hauled up her trousers. She got herself situated and walked out of the stall as did Izzy. She noticed she never heard Izzy use the toilet but also recognized her. Sophia Harriman greeted, "Oh, you are Colonel Carter's daughter."

She recalled, "I saw you earlier, right?"

"I'm Cadet Sophia Harriman," she introduced herself. "Walter is my father. Everyone one calls me 'Sophie.'"

"Nice to meet you," Izzy stated.

They went to the sinks to wash. Sophia stated, "Boy they need to get some decent toilet paper in here and that cheap stuff."

Izzy agreed, "It's awful."

Sophia joked, "I wish we had a magical roll of toilet paper that never ran out and wouldn't tear and you could actually get off the roll."

Izzy had to agree, "That would be useful."

"Hey you are in the first class too, right?" she asked.

"I am," she nodded.

"Your folks get ya early entry?" she wondered.

"Kind of," she agreed.

She followed Sophia out the door. The girl stated, "SG-1 just dialed off world to Chulak to bring back Teal'c. It would be awesome to have the first team back, huh?"

"Yup," she agreed.

"They are so famous," she cheered. "I mean who wouldn't want to be on SG-1?"

"I suppose I can see your point," she chuckled to herself.

She grinned, "That new Colonel who came in today is so handsome. You see his blue eyes? Talk about cute."

"He's cute," she agreed. She grinned, "Then again so is your dad."

She rolled her eyes, "My dad is no movie star. Colonel Mitchell could be! He could be the next Tom Cruise."

Izzy asked, "You like _Top Gun_?"

"I like all those old 80's movies," she grinned. "I'm like an 80's entertainment historian. Sometimes, I wish I could go back to the 80's and see what it was like." She then stated, "SG-1 has actually traveled through time before. Maybe someday we can travel to the 80's."

"Maybe," she agreed. She asked, "You eat lunch yet?"

"I'm starving," Sophia stated. "My dad said there is a commissary around here someplace."

"I'll show ya," Izzy offered as she got to know her new friend.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Teal'c returned to Earth with SG-1 though rather annoyed by Colonel Mitchell. Sam failed to tell Cameron Mitchell all the top secret information. She didn't tell him about the nanites or the telepathy that Izzy possessed. She didn't tell him how Izzy tapped into the universal knowledge and drew on the raw power of the universe. She told just what she thought he needed to know and nothing more.

As SG-1 reunited and geared up to face Anubis once more, Jack found himself in another battle of his own. He found himself facing off with Janet Frasier over who would get Retired General George Hammond's old office off the briefing room. It was the smallest office on the base but also most strategically staged. Both wanted the office and neither was very giving when it came to who got the office.

Janet declared, "I'm not moving out of my office! That's the only close office to the Gate and I need to oversee operations."

"I need to oversee the Academy operations and those cadets going off world." he rebutted.

"You are not taking my office!" she sounded.

He smirked, "I out rank you."

"By one star!" she snorted.

They stood in a stare down with neither wanting to budge. Sam, Daniel and Teal'c walked into the briefing room all wearing battle dress for a private meeting with Janet and Jack. They found the pair standing face to face glaring at one another and both throwing a conniption fit military style.

Sam knew something was wrong. She asked, "What?"

Jack looked pleading at Sam, "She won't let me have my old office back. I told her she could take the new Dean's office. It's huge anyways!"

Janet rebutted, "Hammond's old office is the best office on the base."

"I know!" Jack agreed.

Sam, Daniel and Teal'c all traded glances for their two most admired loved ones were acting like children.

Daniel suggested, "Can't you share?"

Silence fell over the room as the pair stared at one another wondering who would agree to share the office first. Janet finally gave in, "You stay in your half."

"I will," he snorted.

Daniel stated, "Good! We got bigger things to worry about than an office."

Jack huffed, "I don't see you having to share an office."

He smirked back, "Oh' but I do! Sam and I just got a notice that we have to share our offices and labs with incoming staff for the Academy."

Janet gave a sigh, "There isn't enough room with the Academy coming in. But I did make sure you had a nice office all to yourself, Jack!" she muttered upset.

Teal'c suggested "Perhaps, Thor and Isabelle could use the new office? They have both lost their previous positions on SG-1."

Janet slowly nodded, "I can give them the office." She then admitted, "I didn't expect Thor to leave SG-1 and become a cadet. That one shocked me. I understand why he's doing it. He wants to keep an eye on her."

Daniel reminded them, "To Thor and the Asgard, Izzy is one of them. Thor will do whatever he thinks is best for his people and that includes Izzy."

"You're right," Janet agreed.

"Thank you," he smiled then frowned, "Now…about Mitchell…" he winced searching for the words. "Do we have to keep him?"

Sam did a double take, "What's the matter with Cam? He's a great guy and would be an asset to the team. You need to give him a chance, Daniel."

"He keeps calling me 'Jackson' and that really irritated me. No one calls me 'Jackson'. It's: Dr. Jackson, Dr. Daniel Jackson or just Daniel. Not Jackson!"

Jack rebutted, "It's military lingo, Daniel. Some of the guys call each other by their last name as a sign of respect. You don't call your best bud by his first name. It's a guy thing."

"It's stupid!" Daniel snorted.

"It means he respects you and he thinks of you as one of the guys." Jack informed. "He really doesn't know just big of a nerd you really are and he thinks you are cool."

The linguist blinked, "He thinks I'm cool?"

Jack nodded, "The man idolizes SG-1. He was glider pilot and fought some tough battles. Give him a chance! I've got a school to run. I'm not going back in the field. You need him on SG-1."

Sam smiled pleased that Jack stood up for her friend.

Teal'c merely stood displeased for Isabelle told him Colonel Mitchell's infatuation with Sam was a motivator for getting the team in the first place.

Daniel sighed, "Alright! I'll give him a chance. I would rather have Thor and Izzy with us though."

Janet smiled pleased, "You will! Thor and Izzy will be on cadet teams and I can assign them to your team as cadets. On paper they are students learning from SG-1. In reality…" she motioned that they already knew the truth.

"They will be helping us," Daniel finished the assertion.

Jack stated, "The cadet teams will be four man teams and they will be assigned to observe and assist SG teams. I can assign them to the same team and to shadow SG-1 but there will be two more cadets on that team. Any ideas on whom else I should assign?"

Sam smiled, "I know one cadet who would be good out there, Cam's nephew, Kyle Mitchell."

Teal'c simply stood unbelieving as his eyes rolled back. Sam could not see Cameron's infatuation and treated him and his family like her own. Putting Colonel Mitchell's nephew on the Cadet's SG-1 team would give the Colonel hope that he could win Sam's heart.

Janet smiled, "I know of another! Sophia Harriman. Walter's daughter! She scored very high on her exams."

Jack smiled in jest, "Who knew Walter had a kid all these years?"

Sam stated, "I knew!"

"How did you know?" he wondered.

"Because he would tell me about her," she informed. "Walter is my friend! We do have lives outside of the military." she reminded him. She then added, "And I got some caterers and florist set up for us to interview for our wedding."

Jack stood like a deer caught in the headlights. "It's not for six more months! We got plenty of time. Hammond's all set up to do the ceremony. We got the park…" He then realized Sam was planning a much bigger wedding than he was. "How much is this gonna cost us?" he asked suspiciously.

"I'm paying for it with my money," she told him. "You just have to rent your tux."

Jack asked, "How big of a wedding are we planning?"

"Not a huge one," she assured. "It will be in the park. It will be catered, have flowers, decorations and photographer. Janet is my Maid of Honor and Izzy and Cassie are bridesmaids." She made it sound small and simply. Jack wanted a small and simple wedding but he had a sneaking suspicion that the wedding might be small but was not going to be simple.

Jack asked, "It won't be one of those huge suckers that cost a fortune?"

"Of course not," she assured him. "I just want it done in a certain way. I want Izzy to go through all the steps so she can actually experience what it's like and not just 'poof' everything."

Jack muttered under his breath, "I would rather she just 'poofed' everything." Jack's wand stopped working after Izzy turned off the pocket knife. He wished he had somehow managed to keep the wand going so he could just conjure up the wedding himself and be done with at all.

 **Meanwhile**

Izzy sat with Sophia at lunch in the commissary. Charlie had been released from the infirmary and given a set of green battle dress to wear on base. He spied Izzy and came over to her table. He took a seat, "Iz!" He wasn't sure who her friend was but he wanted to speak to her privately about Anubis.

Sophia didn't know who Charlie was or that he came through the wardrobe from another reality. She also didn't know he was an officer in the SGC in his world for he didn't have any insignia on the uniform. She assumed he was another cadet who got an early tour. She smiled at the handsome man.

Izzy wanted to introduce her friend "Charlie, meet Sophia Harriman. She's a cadet. She's Walter's daughter. Sophie, this is my brother Charlie." Thought they were cousins but Izzy considered him her brother.

Sophia gasped, "You have two brothers here!"

She nodded, "I do."

"We need to talk," he insisted.

"We can talk later," she told him.

"Anubis…" he started very concerned another reality would be lost.

"Don't worry about Anubis," she tried to sooth him.

Sophia knew about Anubis and the Replicator's returning. She stated, "He's back from the dead and controls the Replicators. SG-1 was back to stop him!" She figured SG-1 could stop the enemy for they did it once before.

He shook his head, "They won't be able to stop him."

Sophia assured him, "SG-1 are legends! They can do it! SG-1 is like super heroes. They are real life super heroes." she figured.

Charlie looked to Izzy, "You need to find out what happened to Captain Sinclair. She was in the vault when they stopped Anubis. SG-1 is gonna need all the help they can get."

"Charlie," she soothed him. "We will contain him. I'm sure of it."

He shook his head, "At what cost? You know it's gonna be a fight."

She didn't know the cost but did know Anubis would eventually be contained. She sighed admitting, "I don't know what the price will be."


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

The first group of cadets climbed out of the back of the troop truck for their first year at the new Star Gate Academy. Most of the young men and a few women looked about eighteen to twenty years old and fell in the middle of the age requirement. The minimum age requirement was sixteen and maximum was twenty-three. Isabelle was just within the minimum requirement while Jack's son from the other reality was at the top. To give Charlie a cover and protect his true origins Jack had him placed as a cadet though he was an officer in his world.

For eight years the wardrobe had bridge the two realities. For eight years Jack had the chance to visit his brother and son. Now, Jack felt like he lost his brother twice and he wasn't about to lose Charlie for a second time. He wanted the young man safe and sound on base and he wanted Charlie to have time to recover from losing everything in his reality and adjust to a new home. The bridge did ease Charlie into the new reality for the last eight years but he could always go back before. Not this time! He was now a refugee in a way. He too was a castaway like his cousin, Isabelle except, he was now stranded in another reality where he died as a child instead of being washed up on an island.

The cadets filed into the elevator wearing their green battle dress, cadet insignia and carrying duffle bags filled with gear and clothing. The last cadet to step on the lift was a young man with dark brown hair and blue eyes. He looked about seventeen. He was rather handsome and very confident. He smiled pleased with himself and pressed the 28th floor button. The door closed and the lift started the journey down.

Kyle Mitchell stood before the door beaming for he was one of the select few to be placed in the first class of 306 cadets of the new academy. Life could not get any better for the young man. He had a bright future ahead, his grandfather and uncle were both highly skilled pilots and he was the first in his family to gain admittance into the newest school of the armed forces.

The elevator came to a stop and the door slid open to reveal Walter standing before the new cadets. He greeted them, "Follow me, Cadets!" He motioned for them to follow down the hallway.

Walter spoke as he escorted them, "I'm Chief Master Sergeant Harriman. I will be giving you a tour of the base. You will notice lines painted on the floor, those bring you to different areas of the base." He led them directly to the Gate Room were Jack stood waiting for the first group of the class to arrive.

Jack wore his dress blues and stood before the Gate on top of the ramp. He waited as Walter led the cadets to the area before him. He looked over the dozen young faces before him and gave a smile. "Cadets!" he called "Welcome to Star Gate Command."

The cadets all gasped nearly star struck for General O'Neill on hand to welcome them and he stood before the Gate. It was the ultimate backdrop for the introduction.

Jack continued, "You are the cream of the crop. You are the very first class in the new academy. Out of thousands of applicants you were chosen. As the first class you will have a few important decisions to make. What you do here, today will affect generations to come. As the first class you will choose a school mascot, you will write the Oath of Honor, you will help establish the athletic programs, you will represent not just the military and the new Space Force but also the future of the entire Star Gate Program." He gave a minute for the information to settle into their young minds. "Since there is no upper class and you are technically 4th classman or freshman, you will be working directly with Star Gate Command officers and enlisted men who are going to be your Training Officers. They will be your surrogate upperclassman for the next four years. Some of what we do here is still classified. You will each be given a nondisclosure form to sign. Many of you will be privy to classified information during your studies. You will also be assigned to a cadet SG team. Each team will have four cadets and each team of cadets will be assigned to a SG team. There are twenty-five SG teams in total. Some are specialty teams. You will be assigned based on your studies." He then instructed, "On your class schedule, in the top right hand corner there is a number. Zero means no team has been assigned yet. If you have a number from 1 through 25 that is the SG team number you have been assigned."

Kyle Mitchell nearly gasped, "One! I got SG-1!"

The cadets looked at the papers in their hands to discover the teams they would be assigned.

Jack stated, "That is also your cadet team number. Cadet Team 1 will be assigned to SG-1. Cadet Team 2 is assigned to SG-2 and so on."

Kyle grinned, "I got SG-1." He felt like he just won the lotto for that was the team all the cadets wanted.

The male cadet behind Kyle read, "I got SG-3."

A female cadet stated, "I got SG-3 too."

As cadets read off their new teams Kyle realized he was only one assigned to SG-1 in the group. He smiled figuring the remaining three had not arrived in the base yet unaware he was the last.

Jack stated, "Sergeant Harriman will show you to your dorm rooms next. After you get your gear stowed, you will gather in the gym for more debriefings. Dismissed!" he told the cadets. He then watched as Walter took over and led the cadets to the dorms.

 **Meanwhile**

Daniel called a briefing with SG-1, Janet, Izzy and Thor while Jack was busy with the cadets. He sat at the table and started to disclose what he found combing through the data base on Atlantis. "I think I might know how Anubis was able to gain enough energy to break through the mirror. The Ancients made a reference to a sub-space substance they called aethos. I think it's part of dark matter." He looked to Izzy, "You got anything on eathos?"

She had to think, "It's what the Fountain of Youth is made out of. It's eathos in a highly concentrated form." She then recalled, "It exist naturally in the fabric of space and it's a primary element of matter itself. It's part of us…it's everywhere."

Sam figured, "The energy pool is highly concentrated. He would have had to have found a vast cloud of it to get that kind of energy." She then realized, "He could have found a vast cloud in the void." She looked at Izzy, "You got anything?"

"I think he found a big cloud of it and swam through." she agreed. She slunk down in her seat, "We sent him to a place where he could find ample amounts of the very energy pool we were trying to prevent him from getting." She closed her eyes "Damn…" she muttered figuring they made a huge mistake sending in to the voided universe.

Colonel Mitchell asked, "The Fountain of Youth? I don't remember being told about that in any debriefing."

Janet explained, "It's highly classified. It's an energy pool that we found eight years ago. Anubis tried to get it but failed."

Daniel mentioned, "He damn near succeeded. That battle killed dozens of men and nearly killed Izzy."

"Wait," Cam held up a hand. "She would have been a child eight years ago."

"I was eight," she nodded.

"You were in a battle?" he asked. "But you were a kid! How did you get let into a battle?"

Izzy stated to Sam, "Maybe you should tell him about the tiny robots."

"Tiny robots?" he asked baffled.

Sam explained, "The Ancients made a number of generations of nanites. Nanites are…"

Cam figured, "Tiny robots! I read about them in one of the reports."

"Right," Sam continued. "The last generation of nanites was locked so only someone with a controller could access them. The initial controller was a wand. The last generation of nanites are different than all the others. They have quantum capabilities and are far more powerful than the previous nanites. The last generation can moves things through space and time and build things on a molecular scale. They also have AI capabilities and Izzy found a wand that activated them when she was a child. When Anubis attacked her the nanites countered that attack by engaging a number of programs. When those protection programs failed the nanites took an unusual step of making Izzy the master coder. Another word, the nanites will only listen to her now."

Daniel added, "These nanites can also gather intelligence and give it directly to Izzy."

Cameron asked, "You have a magic wand?"

She shook her head, "Anubis destroyed it."

Sam told him, "She doesn't need the wand anymore. The nanites listen only to her and will respond to her commands even if those commands are in English. She doesn't even have to speak the commands out loud anymore. She can just think it now."

Cam admitted, "Boy…what I would do with something like that."

Izzy smirked, "Like make Sam fall in love with you so she will marry you instead of Jack."

He blinked and gulped. It was if she read his mind. "Um…" he had to play it down and not act so taken by the exposure. "That's not it…"

She disagreed, "Yes it is. You wanted SG-1 so you can impress Sam and win her back because you are still in love with her. Well, I hate to tell ya this but half the men on the base are in love with her and if you were hurt her or Jack you would be a dead man."

Sam looked at Izzy fearing she read Cam's mind and knew they were teenage lovers. She wanted to keep that part of her past behind her and go on with her life and her future with Jack. "Izzy, that's not a polite thing to do."

"I thought you should know why he wanted SG-1 so bad. He wants you back." she told her.

Cam asked, "Can the nanites allow you to read minds?"

She shook her head, "No! The download did. Usually, I block it out but you are screaming like a love sick puppy."

The table fell awkwardly silent.

After a minute of awkward stares and coughs Cam asked, "Can you do anything useful with that like go to Vegas?"

She miffed, "Mom won't let me."

Sam defended, "I'm letting you use that gift to gamble."

Izzy sat and complained, "My mom doesn't let me do anything fun."

"And neither will Aunt Janet," Janet warned her not amused. She then spoke to Cameron, "Colonel…As you can see there more to SG-1 than what you read in those watered down reports. Thor and Izzy have been instrumental for the SGC in the last eight years. Izzy literally grew up on the base and helping the SGC. She's going into the new academy not for education purposes but rather to make friends and have the experience that she otherwise would never get. Thor is going to ensure her wellbeing. They will both be assigned to the cadet's SG-1 team along with your nephew and Walter's daughter. The other two cadets cannot and do not need to know about the download, the nanites or Thor and the Asgard. Your job is to secure the team. Now, knowing what Izzy just exposed is, in fact, the truth do you think you can do that job and not be influenced by Colonel Carter and her upcoming wedding?"

He sounded stated, "Yes!"

Janet looked to Izzy, "He telling the truth?" As a child Isabelle would tell Cassie what Janet was thinking and over the years Janet found Izzy was the best lie detector she ever encountered. She employed the skill to her advantage.

She nodded, "Now he thinks he needs to prove himself to everyone including you."

Cam sat wide-eyed as his own thoughts were exposed.

Janet spoke to Cam, "You will get your chance, Colonel."


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Jack walked into the packed office that now contained two desks each facing each other from opposite walls. The flag was in Janet's corner of the room and Jack thought it should be in the center by the wall. He walked over to the corner and picked up the flagpole and carried it over to the center. He placed it down pleased with himself. He stepped back to make sure it looked to be evenly placed on each half. Pleased, he went to his desk and sat down to do his work.

Janet walked into the office next and spied the flag had been moved. She asked, "Who moved the flag?"

"I just moved it to the center," Jack told her.

She stated, "But it's in the middle of the room. In the corner it's out of the way."

Jack looked up and cocked and eyebrow, "I like it there better."

"I like it in the corner," Janet insisted.

"I like it by the wall," he rebutted.

She shook her head annoyed and nearly stubbed her toe walking around the desk on the flagpole base. She complained, "This office is too small to have the flag in the middle."

"Walk around the desk the other way and you won't step on it," he smirked back.

She gave him a look, "You have your own office on the other floor."

"This is my office!" he shot back.

"Is not," she muttered.

"Is too," he huffed.

Janet tried to ignore the disagreement and concentrate on her work. Jack buckled down and started to write out proposals for the mascot for the new academy. He didn't like what he wrote, ripped off the paper from the pad, wadded it up and tried to toss it in the trash. His aim was off and it landed on Janet's desk.

Annoyed she picked up the wadded paper and threw it back at him. It hit Jack in the head. He looked up at her as she pretended she didn't throw it. He wasn't about to let that go. He waded up another piece of yellow paper and made sure to hit her right on top of her head.

She shot him a look as he leaned over his desk and pretended he didn't throw it. She opened her drawer and retrieved a pad of yellow lined paper. She placed it before her and tore off a sheet. She wadded it up and threw it hard at him.

"Hey," he jumped for it stung a little. He looked at her smirking at him. He challenged, "Really! You think you can win a paper ball fight against me." He ripped up another sheet, wadded it tight in his hand and tossed it harder than before at her.

She ducked and it missed. Her eyes locked on her enemy for the afternoon. She grabbed another sheet of paper and wadded it as tight as she could and threw it hard.

Jack used the paper pad to deflect the incoming projectile. He soon became engrossed in the fight and before he knew it he and Janet were throwing wadded balls of paper back and forth in the little office. They were so engrossed in the fight they didn't hear the visitor who came to the door.

Retired Lt. General George Hammond stood in his civilian clothes watching Janet Frasier and Jack O'Neill throw paper balls at one another. His gasped, "What in tarnation!"

Suddenly Jack and Janet both ceased the wadded paper ball fight and looked over to the man in the doorway. Both became rather meek.

Janet blushed, "It's not what it looks like."

Jack accused, "She started it."

Hammond asked, "Why are both of you in the same office?"

Jack stated, "I need to oversee the cadets and it's the best office for that."

"And I need to oversee the SG teams and base operations." Janet reminded him. "Daniel thought we could share."

Jack rose to his feet "So, what ya doing here George? How's retirement?"

"I just came out of retirement." he told him. "I've been named the Superintendent of the new academy. I will be reporting directly to the Chief of Staff on the Star Gate Academy operations." A boyish smile crept across his face, "I'm your boss, Jack."

"You're what?" he gasped.

Janet smiled bright, "I'm so happy for you, General."

"I'm also in charge of overseeing the SGC and the interactions with the Academy. I'm your boss too," he told her.

Her smile melted as she realized that adding the Academy meant adding a whole new level of bureaucracy.

"Now," Hammond stepped inside and glanced about before stating, "I'll be taking my old office back." He then mentioned, "I heard there is a nice big office on the other floor that has plenty of room."

Suddenly, Janet and Jack were both outranked and out maneuvered by a three star Lieutenant General. Jack pouted as he started to clean up the wadded paper scattered about.

Hammond smiled pleased, "I have a list of suggestions for a mascot for the new academy, Jack. The class can vote on for the one they like best. I heard there is new Colonel leading SG-1. Colonel Cameron Mitchell. I heard he is related to you."

"What?" Jack asked, "Related!"

"Distant cousin," he gave a nod. "That's what Izzy told me when she called."

"Mitchell and I are related!" he stated surprised. He had no idea they were related.

Janet stated, "He doesn't have the gene." She too was surprised by the claim.

Hammond informed, "Izzy told me there was something about the O'Neill bloodline and Mitchell's grandmother was an O'Neill. She hasn't figured out what makes the bloodline different yet but she did say there was something different that she needed to research further." He looked to Jack, "Your family has something special about it."

He shrugged, "Like what?"

Janet figured, "We can rule out the Ancient gene but I don't know what else it could be."

"I don't know what's so weird about my family." Jack stated.

"Maybe it's worth looking into," Janet figured.

"Maybe," he reluctantly agreed.

 **Meanwhile**

Colonel Cameron Mitchell didn't want to be a training officer to cadets. He wanted to be the leader of SG-1. He wanted to take on Anubis and the Replicators. He wanted to save the world and the galaxy. He wanted to be a hero much like his father was to him. And he wanted win back Sam! The Colonel worked hard to get where he was. He had hours of training and combat time. He wanted to set a good example for his nephew, Kyle. The only reason he even agreed to let a team of cadets follow him was because his nephew was leading the cadet team.

Cadet SG-1 consisted of Kyle Mitchell, Sophia Harriman, Thor as Cadet Jonathan O'Neill the Second and Isabelle O'Neill. Kyle and Sophia had no idea that they were in fact the only true cadets on the team.

The cadet team had spent the first morning of official classes doing physical education. They each got to choose a program they preferred. Kyle and Thor had both signed up for Judo classes. Thor found the classes most inspiring and fit well with Asgard traditions. He enjoyed the class and the theology behind the martial arts.

Sophia was granted permission to go to the local US bank to set up her accounts for her deposits. Since she lacked a car and her father was very busy with new duties Izzy agreed to drive. Sophia grinned as she sat in the front seat of the old convertible that Sam gave Isabelle. "This car is so cool!" she told her. "Where did you get it?" Sophia asked.

"My mom gave it to me," she told her. "It was her car."

Sophia stated, "Do you know how lucky you are to have two officers for parents?"

Izzy shrugged, "I guess so."

"You and your brother both get private rooms. I have to share my dorm room. That's a privilege!" she insisted. She leaned back and shook her head, "You have no idea how lucky you are. My roommate is cold as ice, hardly says two words to me and has basically put a line down the middle of the room as a separation wall. She's made it so I cannot step one foot on her side unless I ask for permission."

Izzy winced, "Sounds awful." She then forgot where they were going as she pulled to a stop light, "Where we going again?"

"Bank," she reminded her.

"Oh, that's right." she gave a nod.

Sophia squinted as she cocked her head to the side, "You forget a lot, huh?"

"I know," she agreed.

"How did you get in the Academy with such a bad memory?" she wondered. For Sophia it seemed rather strange how Isabelle could be a cadet and have such memory problems.

She smirked, "I'm just here for the experience."

"What?" she asked.

"Mom wants me to go for the experience," she tried to explain. "She wants me to have friends my own age and hang out with normal teenagers."

"What?" she asked more baffled than before.

The light turned green and Izzy continued down the road. She didn't answer the question and just let the confusion go. She parked the car across the street from the bank branch and two walked over and into the establishment. They waited in line as a small group of men and women were ahead, many in battle dress uniforms and served on local bases and the other academy in town.

Sophia stood in line right before Isabelle. She had her ID cards to open her new account. Isabelle had an account but hardly used it for she could use the nanites for anything she needed. She had not been in the bank since her account was open when she was fourteen.

"Lots of people," Izzy noticed.

"Yup," she simply nodded and waited quietly.

Izzy was rather baffled by why people used banks in the first place for she would often forget not everyone had the luxury of being a master of quantum level nanites. She worked and got paid but for Izzy the pay seemed rather redundant as she could just use the nanites for whatever she needed. She tried to understand the allure of money but it she couldn't really grasp how society functioned as a whole due to being sheltered at the SGC. She let out a bored sigh for the line moved very slowly.

The silence was suddenly broken when a small team of men clad in black and armed with rifles and handguns barged into the bank. They wore masks and red bandanas. The leader shouted, "No one move!"

The four man team of robbers had one man guarding the entrance as a lookout. The room fell silent as two other robbers climbed behind the counter and started gather cash from the casher drawers.

Isabelle had never witnessed a robbery before and for her it was like something that played out of a fictional movie. The nanites detected danger and instantly employed the protection program rooted in the disguise program from eight years ago.

Sophia looked back to see if Isabelle was still with her and she found a Captain in a black uniform with black hair and named Sinclair standing behind her instead. She assumed the Captain walked in after her and Isabelle but wondered where Isabelle went.

The gang of robbers was not your average gang. They sported a red arm band with a hammer and sickle in white. Sophia recognized the arm band as a radical group of hardcore communist who wanted to wage war on the Government from military briefings. It soon became apparent to Sophia this was no ordinary bank robbery and things were about to get much worse.

The team acted as a military squadron as one guarded the door, the leader shouted orders and guarded the hostages and two others gathered the loot. They worked like it was planned and practiced prior to deployment.

Sophia figured they had targeted the bank due to its affiliation with the military and the men and woman who served. It wasn't just a robbery but an attack on the armed forces.

After gathering the money from behind the counter police were already at the door as the leader took to a cell phone and called. He made demands, "I have hostages. I will kill one hostage every fifteen minutes if demands are not met." He leveled the handgun he held on Sophia. "Have the pigs stand down." He demanded the responding police pull back. "You have ten seconds to get the pigs away from the door or I shoot the first hostage." He then started to countdown, "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3..." no police were pulling back and more cars were arriving around the building. He pulled the trigger and hit Sophia in the middle of the chest. She folded over and went down.

Isabelle immediately went down to the floor to help her. She cried, "No!" She gathered her limp body and pulled her over her legs and cradled her in her arms. She could feel the blood oozing out of the wound and knew it was fatal. She whispered the old command that saved Janet Frasier, "Restitures."

The nanites instantly healed Sophia and even restored her torn and bloodied clothing. She started to come around and found she was on the floor in the arms of the strange Captain.

Two nearby airman tried to rush the leader when turned on fired on them. He hit them both and neither was able to disarm the radicals. Both went to the ground. One was injured in the upper arm and the other was fatally struck in the top of the head.

Isabelle wasn't about to let them harm anyone. She whispered a command to the nanites, "Restitueres." She commanded both men be restored.

It was like a miracle occurred as the two men were miraculously healed before the witnesses. The hostages gasped shocked but remained amazingly calm due to military training. As the two men regained their lives the other hostages gathered them and dragged them closer to the group in a corner.

Sophia could hear Isabelle whispering commands but didn't know it was Isabelle and assumed it was the mysterious captain who appeared out of nowhere. She wasn't sure what going on but she knew there had to be an explanation for it.

The radical robbers seemed rather dumbfounded as three hostages who were shot all seemed to be healed instantly as if the hand of God had intervened. The police were just outside the door. A voice came over a bullhorn.

"This is the police," the voice announced. "We have you surrounded."

The leader huffed into his phone, "You tell the pigs to back off or I will kill the hostages."

A voice came over his phone, "This is Detective Shanahan. We don't want anyone to get hurt. There are reports of three shots fired. Are any hostages hurt?"

Isabelle reached into the mind of the radicalized leader. She saw much hate. It was like reaching into the mind of Anubis. He hated the world and thought he would make it all better with his radical ideals. The money was not for himself but rather to support his movement to overthrow the government and replace it with a dictatorship where he would be one of the leaders. He was no different that the Goa'uld to her estimation. But the Goa'uld were more sane. They knew of self-preservation and could recognize their limits and understood when a scheme was failing. The Goa'uld could determine when to retreat and cut their losses. The Goa'uld knew the rules of war. Even Anubis knew when to stay low and when to attack. The leader simply did not and decided to kill everyone after his demands failed. Terror was the only tool the radical leader knew. Izzy could see his coming plan to open fire on the group as punishment.

She gave a command, "Armours." She put up a nanites shield around the group of hostages.

The angered masked leader opened fire with his rifle on the entire group as his followers stood shocked. They were told it would be a robbery and nothing more. They decided they did not want to be charged with murder and the three left their weapons and ran out the door to surrender to the police as they hit the ground.

As the hostages held on tight to one another behind the energy shield that deflected every bullet the radical leader soon ran out of ammunition. Feeling even more frustrated and lacking any real combat skills or logical thinking he decided to attempt to ignite a homemade pipe bomb. The fuse lit and tossed towards the hostages who then hit the floor in near instinct. The shield held as the pipe bomb exploded and wounded the radical leader in the process. He screamed in pain as nails were embedded in his legs and body.

The swat team rushed the bank and found the hostages were all unharmed and the robber seemed to have injured himself with his own pipe bomb. Detective Pete Shanahan entered the bank and looked about as SWAT team members subdued the last robber. He noticed the odd pattern of shrapnel against the wall. It formed a prefect arch as if there had been some kind of shield. He looked upon the hostages. None were injured and none had any evidence of being in an explosion. The men and women looked not only healthy but rather clean.

The nanites determined the threat was gone and released the protection program. The detective witnessed as the Captain he saw just a moment ago sitting on the floor holding a cadet had turned into a cadet herself. He blinked unsure what he just witnessed.

Sophia found the black uniform sleeve had turned into a green battle dress cadet uniform sleeve. She looked up above her head and found Isabelle was right behind her and had been holding her in her lap in the same position as the mysterious Captain Sinclair. She wasn't sure what just happened but knew Isabelle was part of it.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Sam and Jack had rushed to the scene of the robbery upon finding out of the event. Reporters were on scene giving live reports and interviewing witnesses. Many credited god for the miracle at the bank. It was the only logical explanation for some. None thought the miracle was the results of tiny machines that were invented thousands of years ago by an ancient race.

Sophia avoided the reporters and told the police very little. She stayed with Isabelle near her car to avoid the media circus before the bank. Jack and Sam found the pair leaning against the car waiting for them.

Sam wrapped her arms around Izzy upon finding her safe, "You are okay!" she held her tight.

"I'm fine," she assured her.

Jack asked Sophia, "You okay, kid?"

"I was dead but now I'm fine." she told them. "I'm not sure how but I'm fine now." She then added, "There was this Captain named Sinclair who just appeared and disappeared. I noticed a SG patch her sleeve. I'm sure others saw her too."

Izzy told her, "That was me. I was there the entire time with you."

"How could that have been you?" she asked.

"Not here, Iz." Sam shushed. "We will debrief you back at the SGC, Sophie." she assured the cadet.

Jack looked about, "Four robbers and one blew himself up, huh."

She nodded, "The leader wanted to overthrow the government and make this weird utopia of which his friends in charge. He was robbing the bank to fund some kind revolution. He chose the bank because it's our bank. He hated police and military."

Sophia asked her, "How do you know that? He never said why he was doing it."

She told her, "I'm telepathic and I read his mind."

"You're telepathic?" she gasped. She looked to Jack and Sam who both silently nodded in confirmation.

"So you can read minds," she figured. She then asked, "Can you read my mind?"

"I can but I try not to read minds." she told her.

"Why?" she wondered. "If I could read minds boy what I could do with that."

Izzy stated, "You really don't want that ability. You can hear the most intimate thoughts of someone and believe me, people think about sex way more than they admit."

"People think about sex a lot, huh?" Sophia grinned. "They say guys think about it more than women."

She shook her head, "About the same." She signed, "And money! People do think about money and which bill to pay first."

Sam cocked an eyebrow, "The two things people think the most about are sex and money? I guess that's true."

Jack wondered, "Which do they think about the most, sex or money?"

"Money," she informed. She squinted as she spied the detective, "He saw the protection program disengage. He's knows something is up."

Pete Shanahan walked over to the car and spied the group. He had a notepad in his hand and introduced himself, "I'm Detective Shanahan. I'm investigating this case." The detective's eyes settled on Izzy, "I'm not sure what I saw in there but there was a Captain that I cannot find who was identified by hostages as Captain Sinclair. Can you give me an interview, Cadet…" he read the name badge, "O'Neill."

Jack told him, "No! She can't!"

"I really would like an interview with her General…" he noticed his name badge "O'Neill…" his eyes squinted in thought.

Jack told him, "You cannot have an interview with her…Period!"

"I need an interview for my report," he insisted. "Is she a relative of yours, General?"

He didn't reply and just gave an annoyed stare at the detective.

It was obvious to the detective there was much more going on the military had disclosed about the Star Gate thus far. So far the Gate was disclosed along with Atlantis and the announcement of the new Academy and new military branch, the Space Force. He suggested, "Does your cadet have any special alien shielding device she is testing? Something alien they found out there?" he pointed above his head.

Jack just stared at him even more annoyed than before.

Sam stated, "Any such information is still classified, Detective."

Pete noticed her badge, "Carter! You know a guy named Mark Carter?"

"My brother's name is Mark," she admitted.

"You're Sam!" he grinned. "Mark's my friend. He was telling me about you." He was hoping the association would get him access to whatever secret they were hiding.

"You know Mark," she figured.

He smiled, "I sure do." He instantly liked Sam for she was physically his type. She was beautiful, intelligent and graceful. "He didn't tell me how pretty you are." he added. It was a lame attempt at a pass but still an attempt.

Izzy squinted as she focused on his thoughts. She peered inside his mind for a brief moment. He was a determined individual who wanted to find out what had happened in the bank and figured Sam would be an avenue due to his friendship with her brother. Izzy shook her head, let out a deep sigh with puffing her cheeks. She leaned against the car arms crossed rather disgusted.

Sam noticed the reaction and figure the girl just read the detective's mind. She excused, "Thank you for that…compliment…Detective Shanahan but the cadets do need to return to base now. There were only allowed off base for an hour to run an errand as the bank." She walked by him to Izzy and Sophia and used her body to block the detective's view.

Jack told Pete, "You know there is nothing more for you to do here now."

"Excuse me, General?" he asked.

"The cadets are merely witnesses and not part of the robbery. There is nothing more they can help you with. So, why not move along?" he suggested.

"Cadet O'Neill had something to do with whatever happened in that bank!" he insisted.

Jack shifted his weight and stood face-to-face with the detective, "Cadet O'Neill is none of your business. Now, you got the bad guys, no one was hurt but the bad guy and the damage to the bank is minimal. So, wrap up your little investigation and be done with it."

"I know you are hiding something," he insisted. "Some kind of alien tech that hasn't be declassified yet?" he accused.

Jack swiftly turned to prevent himself from striking the detective. He was attempted to hit him but had to control himself. He told him before walking away, "You got the bad guy. It's a happy ending! Leave it at that." He strolled away miffed that the cop witnessed the nanites in action.

 **Later SGC**

Izzy and Sophia were brought back to the SGC by Sam and Jack. They were escorted to the briefing room where they found Walter waiting anxiously with Janet Frasier and George Hammond.

Walter stood up upon seeing his daughter was alive and well, "Sophie!" he came to her, "I was so worried…" he began and gave a hug happy she was alive and well.

"I'm okay, Dad." she assured him. "I'm not sure what happened but I'm okay." She looked over the face of the highest ranking officers on the base. She was a cadet standing in a room with Generals and a full bird Colonel. She felt over her head for a moment.

Janet found herself sitting opposite of General Hammond once more at the end of the table. She instructed, "Have a seat Sophie."

She took a seat by her father and Izzy sat in the side beside her. Sophia looked about the room wondering what she had stumbled onto and just how she survived the gunshot. Her wound was gone and her uniform restored as if nothing had happened to her but she remembered being shot.

Janet asked, "Kind of weird, isn't it? Being shot in the chest; being dead for a few seconds and then completely healed like nothing happened."

She nodded with a gulp, "Kind of."

"I got something to show you," she smiled to the cadet. She went to the TV in the corner of the room and started the video player. She started, "This was filmed eight years ago. Dr. Jackson was filming it."

The tape started to roll and an image came on screen of an injured Airman begging Daniel to tape the message for his pregnant wife. She watched as Janet Frasier came to the man's side with the woman from the bank, Captain Sinclair. She sat and gasped as Janet was hit by a staff weapon blast and collapsed. She then watched as Captain Sinclair removed a wand and stated the same command she heard at the bank. The doctor was healed instantly and then woke back up. She looked at the Captain and knew she was Izzy. The video then ended.

Sophia looked to Isabelle and stated, "Your real name is Captain Sinclair and you can do magic."

Sam couldn't help but laugh. "Not quite." she shook her head.

"My name is Isabelle O'Neill." she told her. "Captain Sinclair is a disguise. This is the real me. I didn't intend to look like Captain Sinclair in the bank. The nanites were protecting me."

"Nanites?" she asked curiously.

Sam explained, "Isabelle was shipwrecked on the South Pacific Outpost when she was eight years old. When we found her it was on Chulak and she was using the Gate on the outpost to dial off world by herself to trade coconuts with the Jaffa for food."

She nearly jumped up in her chair and gasped, "Are you serious!?"

Sam nodded, "She was a child and had been exposed to the depository on the outpost. That allowed her to access the information on how to dial out and establish contact with the Jaffa."

"Wait," Sophia looked about, "You mean Izzy was downloaded and survived it?"

"She's only one who has," Sam nodded. "We found the outpost, we found she was downloaded and contacted Thor to help remove it because we thought she would die. Her mind was able to stretch itself enough to hold the information and she decided to keep the information but it cost her. As you have probably noticed she has trouble remembering things. That's the cost of keeping the information. When she was first exposed her memory was like a brick of Swiss cheese. Her memory has gotten better over the years but it still affects her even now. The information led Izzy to the wand that activated a third generation of nanites with quantum capabilities. Initially, the wand acted as a lock and only allowed one operator. That tape you just saw was filmed on P3X-666 and Izzy was sent off world in disguise by General Hammond. She kept having detailed nightmares about Janet being killed and she was sent to shield her. As you saw by the video is was a heavy firefight. Today, whenever the nanites detect a serious threat to Izzy's life they can at will engage the protection program. The program acts like a shield around her. Later Anubis tried to gain her and an energy pool. He nearly killed her and destroyed her wand. To protect themselves against Anubis the nanites decided to only take commands from Izzy. No one else can use them. Prior we hand another wand and altered radio that would work as a controller but neither controller has worked for eight years now. All Izzy has to do is say or think what she wants the nanites to do and they do it. It was the nanites that healed you and restored your life. It was the nanites who restored two other wounded men and it was nanites that shielded you from the gunfire and the pipe bomb." She simply waited for Sophia to process the information.

She sat thinking about what she was told. She looked at Izzy, "When you said you were a cadet just for the experience you really meant it."

"My mother is making me do it," she miffed and crossed her arms.

Sam rebutted, "We just want you to have a few normal friends and experience things normal teens experience. You have lived on base since you were eight years old. Only time you went off base is when it was on leave with us. All your friends are from other planets!"

She pointed to General Hammond, "Tess and Kayla are my friends too." She referred to his granddaughters. She then advocated her position to Sophia, "I can just poof things! You want a pop, poof!" she motioned towards the table before them and a glass of cola appeared, "There it is! I can poof anything, poof myself to anywhere, go anyplace without even having the use the Gate and my mother…" she pointed to Sam, "Is getting married in six months and she won't let me do anything! She picked out a dozen dresses for me to try on! She's a perfectionist and I swear I will not be surprised if she has origami wedding favors that looked like a Star Gate and I can just poof the entire wedding, just as she wants it and she won't let me. She complains that I don't drive her car enough! I have a bank account with direct deposit and I never used it! I have no idea why I even got it! And what's worse she thinks I need some normal friends and the only time I ever had normal friends is when SG-1 fell into that energy pool and got turned into kids…" she then shook her finger at Sam, "And that last time you were any fun."

Sophia sat wide-eyed looking over the amused faces. She noticed Sam wasn't amused and made a contorted face as she rebutted the argument.

"I want you to experience some degree of normalcy in your life and not just 'POOF' everything which way too easy for you to do. You can save the money! That's a good thing! You can go and see your friends off world whenever you want and you can use the Gate if you want. We won't stop ya. What do you do? Go to the bathroom, poof yourself from a stall and then come back. I'm just saying that because you go to the bathroom a lot." She then shook her finger, "You are not poofing my wedding but the origami Star Gates is a really good idea."

Sophia then realized SG-1 was not a bunch of superheroes; they were everyday people just like her in extraordinary situations. She sat beside herself as Sam and Izzy continued.

Izzy stated, "So you like the origami Star Gate idea." She held her hands before her and concentrated, "Origami," she gave the command in English.

Before her a little paper Star Gate developed out of thin air. She handed it to Sam, "Like this!"

She took the favor and had to admit it was perfect. "I do like this," she confessed. She placed the little paper Gate down on the table before her. "I will let you make the favors but you are getting a fitted for a dress."

"Okay," she agreed.

Sophia looked to her father, "You knew all about this."

He nodded, "Yup." He then looked to Jack, "Sir! I was thinking that now that Sophie knows about Izzy maybe she could help her with her memory issues and maybe they could be roommates." Walter understood Sophia was having trouble getting along with her current roommate. He knew he had no grounds on having her roommate changed simply on a personality conflict but with Izzy's memory issues and Sophia now being privy to the classified information perhaps he could do something to make the situation better for both girls.

Sophia stated, "She forgot where she was driving us today."

Izzy explained, "If I poof myself I'm there instantly and don't forget. If I'm driving I get distracted and forget."

Jack stated, "That's up to you, Iz. Part of the agreement when you agreed to leave SG-1 and become a cadet was to keep your own room…Same with Thor!" He then realized Sophia didn't know about Thor. He then went tightlipped.

"Thor?" Sophia asked. "The Asgard are all dead!"

Izzy shook her head, "We lost half the Asgard when Anubis had the Replicators under his control attack them. Thor and Asgard all got new bodies that look human and live here with us."

Janet softly stated, "Iz…that's still classified."

"Oh!" she kicked herself. "I forgot I wasn't supposed to tell anyone."

Sophia asked hopeful, "Can I meet Thor?"

"You already have," Janet told her. "The Asgard were given human names and backgrounds. Cadet Jonathan O'Neill the Second is Thor's cover."

General Hammond then added, "This information is highly classified and you cannot tell anyone what you know, Cadet Harriman."

"I won't," she promised. She rubbed the side of her face and asked her father, "Any other surprises, Dad?"

"That about covers it," he assured her. "But you really cannot tell anyone and you have to remind Izzy at times. She needs your help, Sophie."

"I will," she assured him.

Izzy offered, "Sophie can stay with me. I have plenty of room."

Jack squinted, "I don't know. I remember the sleepovers when we fell into that pool and you had Daniel and Teal'c eating pizza, cake and ice cream all night long." He then figured, "Two teenage girls! One giant sleepover!"

Walter suggested, "I think as long as we make a rule for no poofing booze they should be okay."

General Hammond agreed, "You two Cadets can be roommates as long as there is no consumption of alcohol."

Izzy figured, "I can just poof us to a bar." She had yet to go to a bar and still wondered what the big deal was.

Sam scolded, "You will not!"

"When can I go to a bar?" she asked her.

"When you are of legal drinking age," she declared.

Jack mentioned, "If it was up to me you wouldn't be allowed in a bar until you're were one hundred."

Walter whispered to his daughter, "Same goes for you."


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Jack oversaw the changing of the dorm rooms. He had rebalanced the few female cadets and placed Cadet Sophia Harriman and Izzy in the same dorm room. To give Isabelle the experience of going away to college and not actually going away he did allow her to keep her old room for storage of her belongings.

Jack walked into her room after Izzy packed what she wanted for her new dorm room and sat on the bed. He looked around the room and all the items she acquired. On the bedside table was a picture of SG-1 standing in civilian clothing with Izzy as a child in front of them with the Disney World Castle as a backdrop. He picked up the frame and smiled to himself as he recalled the trip with Izzy to the theme park. Looking back he realized she likely knew the workers walking around in costumes were just people in costumes but she allowed herself to be amused by the idea of meeting Mickey Mouse and his friends. His eyes surveyed what she acquired in her room. She had a bicycle, roller skates, toys piled into a toy box that she had not touched in years. She had stuffed toy animals and old coloring books. He found her thick green crayon she used to write down Star Gate dialing addresses. She was growing up and Jack wished he could make her that sweet little girl for just one more day. He recalled his two days in the realm of kiddom and what it was like to be in the secret club. He had to admit the experience had bonded him and his team with Isabelle.

Sam then walked the room to gather a bag. She found Jack sitting on the bed holding the old crayon. She wondered, "You okay?" She came to his side and sat with him.

"I'm fine," he nodded. "Just moving her out of her room feels like she leaving home but she's just going down the hall to the dorms."

"This has been her room since she came back with us from Chulak." she agreed. She looked about at the items Izzy acquired. "She's got a lot of stuff in here!" She motioned, "Her bike, her skates, her helmet…all her old toys…" she got up and wandered over to the box. "Gosh, she hasn't played with this stuff in years." She dug through glancing at the toys that had gathered some dust. "Of course with the hologram program the nanites made these toys were pretty boring for her."

Jack recalled, "Her and T playing _Star Wars_." He then remembered the lightsaber, "What did T ever do with that lightsaber she made for him."

"He still has it," she informed. "He has it locked in a display box and he won't let anyone touch it."

She then sat back down on a seat by Izzy's room table. She asked, "You remember when she had the nanites do hologram from _Raiders of the Lost Ark_ and she had Daniel play Indiana Jones running the opening scene with the ball in the cave?"

"I remember how real that looked," he nodded thinking back. "She thought I was that guy from that TV show."

"MacGyver!" she laughed. "She even made you the Swiss Army knife that made the elevator only work for you and everyone you touched became obsessed with you…Including me."

"I thought you were obsessed before that," he smirked.

She rose to her feet once more and came over to him on the edge of the bed. She sat down beside him and placed her head against his shoulder and gave a sigh. She figured, "Least now that Izzy is nearly grown we don't have to worry about any magical pocket knives."

He confessed, "I kind of miss the magical pocket knife."

"I bet you do," she recalled her own obsession. Her state of mind was so altered she would have done anything he requested no matter how silly it would have sounded.

Jack then gave a depressing sigh.

"What?" she asked wondering if he was still thinking about the pocket knife.

"She won't need us much longer," he figured. "Pretty soon she will be all grown up and beyond what we can help her with. She just won't need us anymore."

Sam knew he was right for as Izzy grew into adulthood she would be independent of SG-1. She suddenly realized what empty nest syndrome must feel like for parents. "We will always be there for her." she assured him.

"Someday she will grow up, get married and have her own family and…" he tailed off.

"She will still have us and we will always be there even if she is all grown up." she insisted.

He placed his arm around her and held her tight, "All we can do is be there for her." He had to agree fearing she will need them and they will be too old to help.

Sam nuzzled against him some more and just sighed, "She goes off world with Cadet SG-1 today. The team is going solo to the Alpha site and dial back. It's weird because I know she has gone off world plenty of times before but I feel like I just gave her the keys to my car." She wondered, "Why do I feel like that? She's been going off world by herself for years."

"Because she's going with a full team and not just Thor," he told her. "Before, Thor was there to look out for her. Now, she's got an actual team of cadets. I'm a little nervous too." he admitted. He then wondered, "Were you as nervous as me when she started driving your car?"

"I thought I would need to have Janet give me something," she admitted. "I was a wreck that first couple of weeks. I feared that phone call that she was in an accident. Then, I found out Thor drives her everywhere in his car."

"Thor is a good driver," he stated.

"That he is," she agreed.

 **Meanwhile**

After the failed robbery Thor was requested to drive his teammate to another bank branch for her to set up her account. Kyle Mitchell also needed a bank account for his deposits as well and Thor found himself driving his cadet team to the bank in the next town in his blue Ford four door, manual transmission, Taurus.

Kyle sat in the passenger's side and noticed they were being passed by other drivers. He leaned over and glanced at the speedometer that read the speed limit. "Jon," he started. "You can drive faster than fifty-five."

"It's 'Jonathan' and fifty-five miles per hour is the speed limit and not the speed minimum." he countered.

His head rolled back, "You're killing me smalls."

"I am not terminating your existence," he informed. Thor wished Kyle sat in the back seat but Izzy was sitting with Sophia instead.

Sophia was aware that Jonathan O'Neill the Second was in fact Thor of the Asgard. She tried to keep a straight face as she figured, "My team is gonna be awesome."

Kyle pointed out a car that flew by, "We are being passed by a little old lady, Jon." For some reason he refused to call him Jonathan but rather Jon.

"She is simply driving too fast," he proclaimed.

Izzy stated, "My…brother…follows the rules of the road to the letter. He's a very good driver and can parallel park better than anyone I know."

Kyle rolled his eyes, "That's nice! My uncle has a vintage mustang and when I graduate he's giving it to me. If you want I can give you a real ride." He smirked in what was a half attempt at a pass on Izzy.

Sophia just laughed to herself. She found Kyle hilariously naive.

Izzy told him, "My mom gave me her convertible and I can drive myself just fine."

Sophia added, "It's a nice car…A Volvo!"

"Mustangs are cooler," he insisted. He looked around at small car that Thor drove. "This thing is not cool."

"It's a standard combustion passenger vehicle." Thor stated.

Kyle waved his arm, "Yo! Jon! Chicks dig hot cars." He motioned about, "This is not a hot car. This is what your parents drive."

"The vehicle is sufficient for the task at hand." he countered.

The young man gasped, "The vehicle is sufficient for the tasks at hand? Who speaks like that, Jon?"

Thor replied, "I speak like that."

Sophia sat back laughing and trying very hard to not laugh.

Kyle glanced back to the girls and then figured, "Alright, alright! You guys got me. This is some act you three came up with. Jon is doing an act."

Sophia shook her head, "Nope."

"I speak properly," Thor insisted. "If you not like the way I speak you may get out and walk the remainder of the journey."

"What?" Kyle asked him.

Izzy warned, "He will make you walk and I'm not helping ya out either."

"Are kidding me?" Kyle wondered.

Sophia decided she better make him understand, "You better just shut up, Kyle and let him drive that way he wants to drive."

He sat pack in his seat with a pout. He then told them, "Ya know I'm gonna be the team leader on our first dial out when we get back."

The teams had to rotate leader positions for training. Thor assured him, "That you will be but if you lead the team into harms' way that is also your responsibility." he warned the boy.

"Come on, Jon it's an easy dial out and dial back." he waved off the concern. "Nothing is going to go wrong."

"Never underestimate the probability of the unexpected." Thor tried to explain.

Kyle crossed his arms, "Jonny! We will be fine."

 **Later That Day**

Cadet Kyle Mitchell stood with his team of cadets before the Star Gate. He was geared up with a tactical vest, a P-90 rifle and his battle dress green uniform. He looked at his team with was dressed identical for the exercise. He looked over to SG-1 standing off to the side to see them through the Gate and their return. He gave a smile to his uncle, Cameron. The Colonel gave a smile and a nod of approval.

Kyle stated to his team, "Let's go! Single file! Jon, you take point."

Thor walked up the ramp and into the event horizon without a word.

Izzy was about to go after Thor when Kyle stopped her.

"Hey, Cadet Harriman goes next." he held her by the arm. "Then you and then me."

She asked, "Why did you choose that order?"

"Jon goes first to secure the other side, then Harriman since she's the computer tech. Then you, since you are our linguist and me to close up the six o'clock position." he figured.

"Okay," she went along with it.

"Harriman," he motioned for her to go next. He waited as Sophia walked up the ramp the through the Gate. "Now you," he gave her the go ahead.

Izzy decided she wasn't going to make things that easy on him. She took a page from an old MASH episode she saw on TV and went into an act and gave a salute, "Yes sir!" She then turned and literally skipped up the ramp and through the Star Gate acting as immature as possible.

Kyle stood and closed his eyes as his head rolled back. He wanted to impress SG-1 with a tactful and educated Cadet team. He glanced over to SG-1 rather embarrassed.

Daniel was holding his breath trying to not laugh for Izzy got him good. Sam was trying very hard to keep a straight face for Isabelle would normally walk through the Gate right with Thor as a team. Teal'c seemed nearly pleased as he stood beaming. Kyle looked at his uncle who stood holding the side of his face and shaking his head. Kyle gave a heavy sigh and walked up the ramp after his team and through the event horizon.

Daniel looked at Sam, "MASH?"

"Her favorite is Klinger." she nodded and laughed.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Cadet SG-1 arrived on the Alpha site with no issues. They dialed back to the SGC and waited for the approval. Upon receiving the all clear signal they stepped back through the Gate and into an SGC that was familiar but different. They were met by a General who was not in their SGC. He was an older man with thick bushy eyebrows and light brown hair. Landry was on his name badge.

General Landry was rather surprised to see a cadet team come through his Star Gate. He admitted, "When we received your signal I assumed you were another SG-1 team, Cadets."

Izzy closed her eyes for a moment and in her mind the nanites showed her another reality that had somehow crossed into. She opened her eyes and stated, "We are in another reality."

The General assumed she had made a guess, "That's right, Cadet O'Neill." He then noticed two cadets were named O'Neill, one named Mitchell and the other named Harriman. He tried to explain, "We are working on the problem. Currently, a number of SG-1 teams have come through our Gate and we don't know why yet. We have a room set up for you until we can straighten this all out."

Thor stated, "I see! Can we assist in any way, General?"

He assured, "Nope! My SG-1 team is working on it. I must admit I'm a bit confused on why you are cadets."

Thor explained, "In our reality we have a Star Gate Academy and we are the first class in the Academy. We were returning from a basic exercise."

Kyle spoke up, "I'm supposed to be the team leader! It's my job to talk to him, Jon."

Thor glanced over at him not enthused.

General Landry assured, "That's alright! I won't be grading ya. Chief will be bringing ya to the room." He glanced over at Walter who stood looking rather white. "Chief!" he walked over to the Chief Master Sergeant and asked, "Something wrong?"

"That girl," he motioned to Sophia.

"Cadet Harriman," he told him, "Any relation?"

"She's my daughter," he nodded a bit weepy eyed.

"It's a team of cadets that your daughter's alternate is on. Can you escort them, Chief?" he wondered.

"I can," he agreed. He took a deep breath and came over to the team who were disarmed by nearby guards. His eyes settled of Sophia, "I can't tell you how I missed you."

"Dad?" she asked baffled.

"You were killed in a car accident a few years ago." tears swelled up in his eyes. "There is a room we have set aside for the SG teams that are coming through our Gate. Follow me," he motioned.

Sophia looked back at her teammates. She just found out her alternate had died in this strange reality. They started down the hall behind Walter and found the hallways were filled with different versions of SG-1. Kyle found many versions of his uncle in the hallway. Some knew him and some did not.

"What?" he asked baffled. "Why are there all these guys who look like my uncle here?"

Thor explained, "They are alternate versions of your uncle. There is multiple version of our universe that exists simultaneously. Usually, the Gate does not cross realities but for some unknown reason we have been brought to this version of our universe."

"Wow," Kyle stated. "This is a head trip!"

Izzy figured, "I think we are the only cadet team though."

"It appears so," Thor agreed.

They walked into a room and found multiple versions of Sam Carter. Many were speaking with one another about complex problems. Izzy's mouth dropped, "It's my worst nightmare come true. An entire room filled with different versions of my mother."

Walter over heard the claim, "You are Colonel Carter's daughter?"

She nodded, "I am."

"Wow," he noticed her name, "O'Neill? Is General O'Neill your father?"

Shocked by all the different versions of Sam surrounding her Izzy merely nodded not actually listening to the question. She cocked and eyebrow and spoke to Thor, "We can get back home, right? One version of my mother is enough…"

"We shall not interfere and simply wait for those responsible in their reality to find a solution to the problem at hand." he determined. He then found a nearby chair and simply took a seat as he figured it would be best to stay out of the way of the other SG-1 teams.

Walter gave Sophia a hug, "You have to stay here but if you need anything just let me know." He then released her to return to his duties.

Kyle sat down, "So how do we know which SG-1 team belongs to this reality?" He looked about at the different versions of Sam, Daniel, Teal'c and his uncle.

"They would not be in this room for this room was set aside to house the incoming teams." Thor concluded.

The cadets stuck out like a sore thumb for they were the only SG-1 team made up of cadets. Lt. Colonel Janet Frasier came over to them. She wore a desert camo pattern uniform and noticed they were oddly made up of cadets.

She smiled, "You guys are SG-1 in your reality?"

Thor explained, "We are cadets in the Star Gate Academy."

"You guys have an actual Academy for the Star Gate. We don't have that in my reality. Then again, apparently I died in this one." she sat down next to the cadets curious to who they were. "So tell me about your Academy."

Izzy asked, "How did you die in their reality?"

"Their Sam told me that I was shot and killed off world on P3X-666," she explained. "In my reality I went off world, packaged up Wells and returned with no issues. So, who are you?" She noticed the name, "You any relation to General O'Neill?"

Izzy nodded, "I am." She took a seat at the table beside Thor and looked about. "Nothing but SG-1 teams; kind of weird." she mentioned.

"Yeah," Janet agreed. "It is! So how are you related to General O'Neill?"

Kyle told her, "She's his daughter. Colonel Carter is her mother." He assumed the same could be said for Thor, "Jon is her brother."

"Seriously?" she asked. "Wow! I always kind of wondered about them as a couple. Of course that's none of my business," she assured the cadets.

The door swung open and in walked a woman from Izzy's dream she had as a child. She had long dark hair and beat up Daniel in her dream. Vala mal Duran had come to see all the different SG-1 teams that arrived. Daniel stepped in after her and looked about rather annoyed.

"See Daniel!" she stated. "Look at all these versions of SG-1. Now, all we got to do make the Ori think we have all these SG-1 teams…" she started with some cockeyed plan.

Janet sighed, "I swear that is most annoying woman on the planet."

Sophia wondered, "Who is she?"

Izzy stated, "A space pirate!"

Thor asked curious, "Where is your version of Colonel Carter?"

"Oh, I'm filling in for Sam." she told him. "My Sam is out on maternity leave."

"Maternity leave?" Izzy asked surprised.

"She recently got married and is expecting," she smiled. She stated a bit baffled, "Her and Jack! I always thought he would have been a better choice than Pete." she admitted.

"Pete?" Izzy concerned.

"Her husband is a local detective, Pete Shanahan." she explained. "Though…" she tailed off with a wince.

"What?" Izzy asked concerned.

"I'm not sure he was the right choice," she sighed. "He can be kind of controlling. He didn't want her on SG-1 anymore after they got married. He followed her around and nearly got himself killed when we were trying to catch a Goa'uld on Earth. Needless to say, he found out all about the Gate. He can be persistent!" she determined.

"And she married him and is expecting his child?" Izzy winced not pleased. "What about Jack in your reality?"

"He runs our SGC," she told her. "I was surprised to come back and him not be here. Though, General Landry is a very nice man." She leaned back in the chair, "He's no George Hammond." she miffed.

"What happened to George?" she asked hoping he had a good life.

"He died of a heart attack," she sighed. "I totally missed it!" she shook her head kicking herself mentally. "All his blood work was good. He was fine and then…" she gave a depressed sigh. She thought for a moment and then looked at their young faces, "I'm sorry…I should not be dumping all this on you cadets. It's not even your reality and not your problem."

"It could just as easily be our reality." Izzy told her.

Thor agreed, "Indeed."

 **Few Hours Later**

Cadet SG-1 passed the time playing cards with Janet from the other reality. They were informed that Ba'al was to blame for bringing all the SG-1 teams from other realities to a single place. One by one the SG-1 teams were sent back to the place they had dialed Earth from to redial home. The Cadet team watched as Janet Frasier's SG-1 team gathered to go back.

Janet explained to the host reality version of Sam that her alternate was on maternity leave but left it at that. She said no more as Sam hugged her goodbye. After watching the team step through the Gate the cadet team was next.

Sophia stated, "My Dad here is doing his job and going on but I can tell he doesn't want to send me back but he has too. I wish there was something I could do for him."

"Maybe you will see him again," Izzy suggested trying to ease her guilt.

Thor stated, "I do believe this reality followed a similar trajectory as our own initially. It would be beneficial to come back and compare the differences. We could gather intelligence through such means." he proposed.

Kyle told him, "These guys are nothing like us. I mean we have a Star Gate Academy; we have General Frasier and General O'Neill. Their SG-1 is like ours but…" he looked at his team for he felt like the SG-1 teams were still different but he could figure out why. "Their SG-1 is different…"

Izzy huffed annoyed, "They got that Vala woman following them all over the place causing trouble."

Sophia asked, "Not a fan of Vala, huh Iz?"

"She's like this squeaky noise that doesn't seem to go away. I swear, the woman never shuts up." she shook her head. "I wish she had laryngitis just so she would shut up."

Izzy forgot the term "I wish" was a command for the nanites that she tried to not use in the other reality. The nanites suddenly granted the wish and Vala mal Duran suddenly could not speak.

Near the ramp of the Star Gate, Vala suddenly found she had no voice. She just couldn't talk and started waving frantically. She grabbed Daniel and motioned towards her mouth and throat.

"What?" Daniel asked rather annoyed.

She pointed towards her throat and not a sound was made.

"You chocking?" he asked.

She shook her head and mouthed the words "I can't talk."

"What?" he squinted.

She mouthed the words again, "I can't talk."

"You can't talk?" he asked.

She nodded hard still in a panic.

He smirked, "Best news I heard all day."

Her head rolled back and slapped his arm hard.

The cadets witnessed the interactions. Sophia leaned and whispered in Izzy's ear, "You should have made that wish a while ago."

Kyle squinted, "What the hell is that Vala woman doing now?"

Thor explained, "She suddenly and unexpectedly lost her voice to laryngitis." He glanced at Izzy knowing she accidentally caused it.

Kyle looked to Izzy and stated, "Didn't you just wish that?"

She nodded in confession.

He laughed, "Cool! That woman has irritated me since we got here."

Colonel Carter of the host reality SG-1 came to the cadets unsure what was going with Vala and her mysterious laryngitis. She smiled at the cadets, "We will send you cadets home next." She beamed at them, "I never got a chance to talk to any of you but I was told you have a Star Gate Academy in your reality and you are the first class. That's really cool! We don't have that here but it's a great idea. Who came up with it?"

Izzy told her, "You and Jack did."

"Me and Jack? You mean General O'Neill?"

Izzy nodded, "You are not with that cop here, are you?"

"You mean Pete?" she asked surprised. She shook her head, "Not anymore. It's long over between me and him."

Izzy noticed she didn't have a wedding ring or even an engagement ring. She wondered, "Did you marry Jack here?"

"I married Jack in your reality?" she asked surprised. She noticed the name tag of O'Neill, "I was told you are a relation but I was so busy I didn't get the details."

Izzy told her, "You're my mom in my reality. You adopted me when I was eight years old. General O'Neill is my uncle, he didn't know it but his cousin David is actually his twin brother and they were separated because their mother had a nervous breakdown after they were born. In my reality, my Dad died at sea. He's a Navy Seal! Our sailboat went down and I was stranded on a pacific island that is actually an Ancient outpost. It has a Gate on it and a depository. If you find it can help you fight this…Ori…you are dealing with."

"Just a second," she held up a finger. "General Landry!" She called up to the control room. "Cut the dial out!" She spoke to the cadets, "I'm gonna need more information from you before we send you back. We will send the other teams first." she figured.

Izzy bit her bottom lip figuring she could give the info and just go home. She didn't expect any delay. "Damn," she muttered.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Cadet SG-1 was brought to the briefing room above the Gate Room to gather more information on the Pacific Outpost in the alternate reality. Kyle sat rather baffled. He thought SG-1 had found the Pacific Outpost and not Izzy.

Vala came into the room still unable to talk. She held a note pad and pen frustrated that she could not speak and the doctor diagnosed her with a sudden case of laryngitis and advised her to rest her voice. She pouted as she sat down at the table.

Daniel walked in behind her smiling from ear-to-ear. It was like poetic justice had blessed his day and he relished in the silence. Teal'c also seemed rather relieved and enjoyed the quietness. Cameron Mitchell walked in and spied his nephew. He grinned, "You are in the Air Force Academy here, Kyle."

"I wondered what happened to me," he admitted "Especially after I heard Sophie had died." He glanced at Walter and then winced, "I'm sorry if I…" he wasn't sure what to say to the man.

"It's okay," he gently touched his shoulder to assure him.

Sam asked wondering, "Walter?"

"Cadet Harriman is the alternate of my daughter who died in a car accident a few years ago." he explained.

"I didn't know," she stated shocked. "I'm so sorry…" she gulped realizing there was not much to say at that point.

"General O'Neill helped me through it on his time off," he told her. "Sometimes, only another parent can really understand." He told Sophia, "I'm just glad I got another chance to see you. Parents who lose a child never get something like what I got today."

Daniel admitted, "Today was pretty special. We got to see Janet again and Walter got to see his daughter." He then smirked, "And Vala lost her voice! Today couldn't get any better."

Vala wrote on her paper pad and held it for all to read. She wrote one word in bold capital letters: JEEK.

"What's Jeek?" he asked. "Oh, is that supposed to be JERK? You forgot the R." he smirked.

Izzy confessed to Vala, "I'm the reason you lost your voice. In the air there is a third generation of nanites the Ancients invented. These nanites have quantum capabilities and have made me the master controller. I was so frustrated with you getting everyone's face and picking on Daniel that I forgot how sensitive the nanites are to my commands and I wished you had laryngitis so you would be quiet."

Sam asked, "Nanites operating on a quantum level?"

"In your reality you just need to find the wand and have someone with the gene that you trust as the operator. I can give you the address to the site where I found the wand in my reality. It should be there." she offered.

Vala pointed to her throat and mouthed, "Can I talk again?"

Daniel shook his head, "No!"

Colonel Mitchell asked, "You have total control over these nanites?"

She nodded.

Thor agreed, "She is the master controller. She alone controls them."

"So, if she lets Vala talk she can shut her back up?" Cam wondered.

"Indeed," he agreed. He spoke to Vala, "I must admit…I would have beamed you off my ship if you acted on the _O'Neill_ the way you act here." he scolded her.

Daniel stated, "The _O'Neill_! That's Thor's ship."

"Indeed," he gave a nod.

Sam cocked an eyebrow as her mind figured the young man was actually Thor.

"Wait!" Cam held up a hand. "Thor's ship is your ship!" He seemed a bit baffled.

Vala wrote on the paper: HE IS THOR! She held it up for the Colonel to read.

"He is Thor," he read off the words but still didn't process the information. "He's a cadet. He's what? Eighteen years old." He wondered how this young man could be Thor.

Izzy explained, "In the depository there is information on an Ancient medical ship called the _Apollo_ and if you find the ship, which should be in an asteroid field, you can use the ship the splice together human and Asgard genetics and make a new body for the Asgard that looks human. There is a catch, it will only work once and you cannot make any more clones. So when you find the ship and make the new bodies for the Asgard you have to make them young so they will get the longest life span possible from the body."

Thor explained, "When we designed our new bodies we chose to be ten year old children. That was eight years ago for us. We lost our civilization and our technology in a joint attack by the Replicators and Anubis. We lost half of our people and the remaining Asgard have relocated to Earth. I have volunteered to work with the cadets as a training officer and to assist Isabelle with any needs."

Sophia spoke to her fellow cadet. "You were telling Thor he was driving too slow this morning, Kyle…And Thor threatened to make you walk!"

"Shit," he mumbled under his breath.

Vala wrote once more: Talk! She held up the pad pleading to Izzy.

She took a deep breath and spoke, "I wish Vala could speak again."

Daniel winced as he heard the command.

Vala suddenly was able to speak, "I can talk! I can talk again!" She looked about excited.

Daniel sat with his arms crossed looking peeved. "Unfortunately," he muttered.

"I heard that," she warned him. She then addressed Izzy, "You know since you have control over a bunch of tiny robots, you and I could really do things with that."

Izzy grew alarmed that Vala used the term "tiny robots" for that was her term. She asked, "Like what?"

Vala asked, "What can you do with the tiny robots?"

Colonel Mitchell smirked, "She can shut you up."

Vala rolled her eyes.

Thor warned, "The nanites dedicated Isabelle as the master controller as a means self-protection against abuse. If you start to abuse their power the nanites can easily remove her as master controller."

"Fine," Vala snorted. "So where is this magic wand and how do I find it?" She figured is she got the wand then she could have the power of the nanites.

Thor warned, "The wand has a locked level of security. It will only code to one controller and that controller must have the gene to activate it. The nanites are self-aware. They chose Isabelle as the master controller after Anubis destroyed her wand and nearly destroyed her as a child. The nanites are not to be tampered with."

Daniel wondered, "Does Jack's niece exist in our reality?"

Landry stated, "I will find out." He rose from his seat and walked into the office. He picked up the phone and directly called Jack.

Sam's eyes settled on Thor. She spoke to her team, "We find the _Apollo_ and we can save our Asgard."

Thor informed, "Time is running out for them sooner than you think. The contingency plan is a mass suicide and total destruction of our civilization upon gifting our technology to you. The plan was not taken lightly! If you find the _Apollo_ you can save your Asgard."

Colonel Mitchell figured, "We better find this ship then."

Landry hung up the phone and walked back into the briefing room. He smiled at Izzy, "I just spoke to your uncle. He informed me that you and his brother are both alive and well. I'm a little embarrassed to be truthful. I wasn't aware Jack had a twin brother. Vice Admiral David O'Neill and Jack will be coming to the SGC. I was informed you are a cadet in the US Naval Academy."

Izzy asked surprised, "I'm in the Navy?"

"You are a cadet here too," he assured her.

"My father is alive and is a Vice Admiral?" she didn't expect such news and assumed they were both likely dead.

Sam figured, "If Isabelle was chosen by the nanites in her reality as the master controller than there is a good chance they would choose her in our reality as well."

The General announced, "Jack and his brother are both on their way to the SGC for a debriefing. In the mean time we need all information you and Thor can give us." he requested.

She looked to Thor, "I think we can do that."

He agreed, "Indeed."

Kyle sat beside himself. "Thor! Jon is Thor! Thor! Thor!" he kept repeating shocked.

Sophia looked at him and smirked, "I told you our team was cool."

 **An Hour Later**

General Jonathan "Jack" O'Neill arrived at the SGC in his blue dress uniform. He got to the elevator and spied his brother dressed in his white Navy dress uniform waiting for him. Jack stepped inside the elevator. "Dave," he greeted.

"Shorty," Dave smirked back.

He miffed, "You are only a half an inch taller." They stood side by side as the doors closed and they started the journey down.

Dave glanced over at him, "They never figured it out, huh?"

"Nope," he shook his head.

"How many times did we switch and no one knew?" he wondered.

"A few," he nodded.

Dave asked, "Should we tell them?"

"That we switched on and off?" he eyes grew wide. "You want us to face a court martial."

Dave complained, "But I never got a chance to kiss Sam. You did when you caught with T in the time loop thing."

"You got Thor to name his ship after us," he reminded him.

"And you got to take control of the entire Pacific Fleet for two months." he countered.

Jack warned, "No one can know we did some switching! It will end both our careers and we can both end up sharing a cell in the brig."

"Run for President and then pardon us," he suggested.

"Just act like you never stepped foot in the SGC before," he pleaded. "And do not act like Daniel, Sam and Teal'c are old friends. They are meeting you officially for the first time."

Dave miffed, "I was better at leading SG-1 than you were."

"We're not," he huffed.

"We're too," he rebutted.

Jack noticed they were nearly to the floor. He pleaded, "Please don't blow this, Dave or we are both screwed."

"No one will ever know," he assured him.

Jack sucked in a deep breath and waited as the lift came to the floor and the door slid open. Waiting for him and his brother were Sam and Daniel.

Sam took in a breath upon seeing Jack and his brother side by side. They were so identical they nearly looked like clones. She then noticed David was just a little taller and that was the only give away.

Daniel's mouth dropped, "You really should have told us you had an identical twin, Jack!"

Dave miffed, "Then we wouldn't have had any fun."

Jack led his brother off the lift. He had to at least introduce them officially, "Carter…Daniel…This is my twin brother, David."

David wanted to give Jack a run for the money when it came to impressing Sam. He stepped off and became ever so charming. "I'm Vice Admiral David Jonathan O'Neill." He smiled to Sam, "Colonel."

Daniel asked, "Your name is Jonathan too?"

Jack sighed, "My middle name is David."

Sam gathered, "You two were named Jonathan David and David Jonathan." She adored the white dress uniform David sported for the Navy look simply looked much better on the pair than Air Force blues.

Daniel stood beside himself. "I was told you were identical twins but wow, Jack. You two are so much alike you could switch…" he then tailed off in thought.

David covered, "We would never do that. We would both face a court martial and end up spending the rest of our lives in a military prison. While my brother led SG-1, I was running the Pacific Fleet on an aircraft carrier."

Sam swooned, "I always wanted to spend time on a carrier in the Pacific."

Being an Admiral in the Navy and not Sam's commanding officer meant David could out charm Jack when it came to Sam Carter. He offered his arm, "Well, from what I have been briefed there is an outpost we are going to locate and you will be needed."

Sam took his arm grinning for he was ever so charming and handsome in the white uniform.

Jack rolled his eyes as he followed behind. He knew that David had come into the SGC prior and passed himself off as Jack whenever Jack needed a break from all the weird alien stuff. He saved his sanity a number of times but now his charming twin brother was out of the closet and swooning Sam off her combat boots.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

After the cadet team had given all the relevant information to the alternate SGC in the other reality they were ready to go home. Vala knew to keep on Izzy's good side or she could lose her ability talk once more. Izzy got to see her father and discovered the boat weathered the horrific storm and had ridden it out in the reality. She was not told that Dave and Jack had switched for the trip and in the alternate reality it was Jack who pulled the boat through the storm and proved he was a better sailor than even he could have imagined. But Izzy's alternate knew the truth that on the trip in the South Pacific it was her uncle that he saved the boat and her father was some top secret mission that Jack would not define. Isabelle could tell them apart with ease. No one else could! Through the use of the nanites she could see what occurred in the alternate reality and how her father and her uncle would switch back and forth to help one another out. In the alternate reality they grew up as twin brothers and were not separated and raised as cousins. She knew to keep that information to herself or both men would face a court martial. She was grateful she got to see her father and her uncle in a reality where they were true brothers and not distant cousins. She found Vala had potential to be far more than what she allowed herself to be but only time could tell her future. They were briefed on the Ori and threat the other ascended could pose to them in their reality. After an exchange of intelligence the cadets were finally sent back home hours late. The Cadet SG-1 team arrived back to their own reality to an awaiting SG-1 team who wondered where they had gone.

Sam asked, "What happened?"

Thor explained, "Ba'al had managed to funnel a number of SG-1 teams through the Gate and to a SGC in an alternate reality. We exchanged intelligence. They gave us information on the Ori and we gave them the information on the Pacific Outpost and the nanites."

Sophia added, "I found out I died in that reality. My dad looked so sad." She admitted, "I was heartbreaking to see the look on his face when we said goodbye."

Izzy informed, "My Dad is a Vice Admiral and knows about the Gate. It was so cool seeing him and Jack in their dress uniforms standing side by side. I miss him already…I'm alive in that reality and I'm in a Naval Academy."

Kyle added, "I found out I'm in the Air Force Academy. Uncle Cam is leading all these SG-1 teams. I saw a whole room full of alternate versions of him."

Izzy added, "There was a whole room full of alternate versions of Mom, Daniel and Teal'c too." She looked at the team, "No offense guys but I saw enough of you all today."

Cam pouted, "Dang! We should have gone with them. I always wanted to go to another reality and meet myself and compare notes and stuff. How cool would that be?"

"Not," Sophia told him shaking her head. "You were the only one who was just like you are here. There was nothing different about you."

Kyle agreed, "They were all alike, huh!"

"Indeed," Thor agreed. "The cadets are aware of my true name. They have agreed to keep it confidential."

"Okay," Sam gave a nod in agreement for she figure it was only a matter of time before Thor was discovered.

Daniel asked, "Anything else interesting happen in the other reality?"

Izzy nodded, "I met the most annoying woman in the galaxy. I accidentally gave her laryngitis because I wished she would shut up."

Thor soothed, "I was at the end of my patients as well."

Sophia stated, "Vala would be fun at a bar!"

Kyle shook his head, "No!"

Daniel cocked an eyebrow, "Vala mal Duran?"

Izzy gasped, "We have one!"

"She tried to highjack a ship on us a few years ago." he told her. "She was a host, the Tok'ra freed her and then she became a thief."

Sophia assured Izzy, "You can always shut her up."

Izzy shivered in thought of having their very own version of Vala in the SGC. "I really don't want to deal with her."

Sam suggested, "If we do come across Vala again then maybe you can help her become a better person. Just because someone annoys you doesn't mean they are a terrible person."

Sophia reported, "Vala wanted a wand so she can control the nanites."

She replied wide-eyed, "Let's not do that."

 **Later that Evening**

Isabelle and Sophia had returned to their dorm room and completed their studies before turning in for the night. It was a long day and both were tired. The dorm rooms were set up much a hotel room with twin beds and two sets of furniture.

Sophia mentioned as she slid under the cover, "Kyle is cute. You think he could make a good team leader some day?"

"Sure," she nodded.

"I think he likes you," she suggested.

Izzy informed, "We're forth cousins."

"Seriously?" she asked surprised.

She nodded, "His grandmother is an O'Neill."

"Forth is pretty distant," she told her.

"Close enough for me." she smirked.

"Too bad," Sophia sighed. "I was thinking you two would make a cute couple. You think Thor might go to a movie sometime?" she wondered.

"Thor goes to the movies," she nodded. "We go about once a month."

She suggested, "Maybe the four of us could go out together! You and Kyle and me and Thor."

Izzy blinked, "You and Thor?"

"I kind of like him," she confessed.

"Maybe you and Kyle would get along well," she countered for Izzy didn't like the idea of Sophia wanting to date Thor. "Maybe you two can go out to the movies."

"Pfft," she rolled her eyes. "Thor is so handsome. He's older, wiser, smarter…Kyle's just a cadet."

"And so are you." she reminded her.

Sophia propped herself up on her arm and looked over at Izzy as she climbed in bed. She asked, "You and Thor are not…you know…" she allured.

"What?" she played dumb knowing exactly what Sophia was asking. She reached over and turned off the light and then settled into bed.

"You know what," she insisted. "You and Thor…" she tailed off realizing it would be none of her business and yet she liked Thor as well.

Izzy stated, "Thor and the Asgard made me an Asgard when I was a child. He's always there for me." was all she would say.

Sophia now began to wonder what Isabelle's relationship with Thor was. He certainly was not her brother though that was the cover they used. She settled down to sleep debating in her mind if Isabelle and Thor were secret lovers.

 **Next Morning**

Sam woke in Jack's arms in his room that was assigned to him on the base. Neither of the pair had a home to call their own at the moment. Both needed to find base housing and neither wanted to commit to a house without the other by their side. She rolled reached up and turned on the light beside her. She then rolled back onto her back and just gazed upon Jack's sleeping face. His jaw was slightly open and his breathed through his mouth. She spied a drop of drool on his pillow. Her finger reached up and tickled the end of his nose.

He snorted and gagged. He waved his hand assuming it was a fly.

She tickled his nose again grinning to herself.

He reached up and slapped himself assuming it was a bug. He then opened one eye as he found the light was on. He spied Sam smiling at him amused. "What?" he was sleepy-eyed.

"Nothing," she replied and gently touched the tip of his nose.

"That was you," he figured.

"It was," she admitted.

His arm draped over her waist and he pulled her closer. "You're picking on me," he accused playfully.

"I was just waking you up," she excused.

He was still sleepy and he pulled her closer. He kissed her forehead and then started drift back off to sleep.

She tried to wake him up, "Jack."

His one eye popped open "What?"

"Time to get up." she told him.

"I think I'll call in sick." he muttered.

"You're the dean," she reminded him. "You can't call in sick."

He complained, "I'm old! Let me sleep." He rested his head on the pillow once more.

She gave a sigh, "You read the report on the cadet SG-1 team and alternate reality that they visited yesterday."

"Ah-ha," he groggily replied.

"Did you read in the report where they spoke to an alternate version of Janet who was leading an SG-1 team?" she wondered.

"Something about that," he muttered.

"Apparently Janet was filling for me," she continued. "I was out on maternity leave."

"Ah-ha," he replied. He then settled deeper into his pillow.

She mentioned, "I'm not getting any younger."

"No one is," he muttered.

"Well," she had to admit, "I was thinking about that all night."

"Thinking about what?" he asked.

"About us having a baby." she replied.

His one eye popped open again, "What?"

She confessed, "I'm not getting any younger and the older I get the harder it will be."

"What will be?" he asked.

"Getting pregnant," she insisted.

He propped himself up on his arm, "You want to have a kid?"

She confessed, "I do."

"I'm nearing retirement," he told her, "A kid now!"

"Jack," she pleaded, "you can have children throughout your life time but I can't. Once I hit menopause I can't have kids and I'm getting closer to that time."

"You want a baby?" he figured.

"I do," she admitted.

"Can we have the wedding first?" he asked.

"Obviously," she agreed. "I just want us to start thinking about our future and our kids."

"Kids?" he cocked and eyebrow. "Like more than one?"

She reached up and pulled him closer as she kissed him. She whispered, "Maybe twins."

He held up his fingers, "Three! One of each." he teased her.

"And what the third?" she asked amused.

"Asgard," he replied before returning her kiss.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

It seemed like the calm before the storm. The Replicators had woken and pulled back into hiding to regroup. The Fountain of Youth was under Earth control once more. It was unusually quiet on the space front. No reported fighting between System Lords. No reports of any attacks. It was eerily calm.

Daniel felt as if he was waiting for the other shoe to drop. Something was eating him for he knew it was matter of time before Anubis surfaced once more. He sat in lab thinking about what little action had been going on off world and how it seemed too calm, too quiet and too easy.

Teal'c was walking in the hall and spied his friend through the doorway. Daniel had that look of concern and Teal'c wondered if he was okay. He stopped and stepped inside the doorway and looked upon his friend who didn't seem to notice him.

"Are you well, DanielJackson?" the Jaffa asked.

He looked up startled and spied Teal'c. He gave a small smile and a nod, "I'm fine, Teal'c."

He didn't seem fine to Teal'c. He walked closer to the table, "You do not look fine." he informed. "You seem worried."

"I can't explain it," he admitted. "I just have this sinking gut feeling that all hell is about to break lose and there is nothing anyone of us can do to stop it."

He stood rather curious, "Why do you have this…feeling?" he wondered.

"It's too quiet off world," he told him. "Anubis is out there with a fleet of Replicators and they haven't attacked anyone yet. Something is not right. Anubis is planning something big."

"Perhaps Anubis is weaker than we assumed," he suggested knowing that was not the case.

Daniel admitted, "I think he's stronger now than ever before."

Teal'c suggested, "Perhaps Isabelle can have the nanites gather intel on Anubis."

"Maybe," he agreed. He still could not shake the feeling of dread.

 **Meanwhile**

The cadets all gathered for breakfast. Cadet SG-1 sat at a table eating as a team. Thor thoroughly enjoyed tastes buds. He found Earth food was ever so good compared to Asgard nutrition tablets. He sat with a tray full of food: eggs, toast, bacon, sausage, fruit, yogurt and cereal. Breakfast on Earth was more than any Asgard could hope for.

Kyle sat with his bacon, eggs and toast across from Thor. He asked, "Are going to eat all that?"

"Likely no," he admitted. "I simply wish to consume some of it."

"That's a waste of food," the cadet figured. He then noticed Izzy had little on her plate. He asked her, "Is that all you are eating?" He noticed all she had was some applesauce.

She shook her head, "I spilt breakfast with Thor." She looked over at his food as Thor placed some of what he took on Isabelle's plate.

Kyle asked baffled, "You two share breakfast?"

The habit started when Thor had the body of a ten year old boy and found during his first few weeks on Earth he would take far more food than his small body could handle. Izzy, being a child herself would simply start eating of his plate and over time they developed a routine.

Izzy shrugged, "Been doing this for years."

Sophia wished it was she who Thor would share his food with. She was star struck by the legendary alien. She was suspicious about just how close Izzy and Thor were for to her they seemed much closer than friends or even family. She stated rather jealous, "Maybe it's time you were able to get your own food, Iz."

Izzy found the remark odd. She squinted and tapped into Sophia's mind. She could feel her jealously and hurt as she liked Thor but she knew that Thor didn't feel the same for her and seemed to have some kind of undefined relationship with Izzy that was beyond plutonic. She didn't know what to say to Sophia for it was complex emotional issue and thus, she just let the comment go.

She wondered what Kyle was thinking and turned her attention to him. She peered into his mind and found his observation. "Jeepers, these two act like my grandparents." he thought to himself.

She found that thought odd and didn't really herself acting like a grandmother. Izzy tried to ignore the thoughts and went back about her business. She then spied Jack and Sam walk into the commissary for breakfast. They seemed cheerful as they went to the line to get their breakfast. Upon gathering their food they made their way to the cadet team to see how the teens were doing.

"Morning campers," Jack cheered sitting down with his oatmeal. He smiled at Izzy, "How's it going?" he asked her referring to her role as cadet.

She softly replied, "It's going okay."

Sam sat beside him with her waffle. She greeted the team, "Morning Cadets."

"Morning ma'am," Kyle replied, "Morning sir."

Sophia copied the replied, "Morning ma'am, morning sir."

Thor merely stated, "It has been a…good…morning." It wasn't an excellent morning but was not a bad morning so Thor judge the day so far using a common form of grading. Thus, it was simply a good morning. Some Earth traditions baffled him even after eight years of living with humans.

Jack noticed Izzy was still eating off of Thor's plate. He assumed she would outgrow the habit as she got older. Jack didn't think too much of the habit when she was a child and Thor's new body was also that of a child but as time went by their bodies both grew into adulthood. What was once a cute child's habit now seemed suspicious to Jack. Izzy was now sixteen and Thor's body was that of an eighteen year old young man. He cocked his head for he noticed they sat very close together at the table. He wondered if there was more to the relationship or if Izzy simply hung onto Thor after he and Sam both got promotions and left the base.

Izzy tried to block any thoughts but found she could pick up on Sam's thoughts easier than most for they had a similar brainwave pattern. She thought heard Sam speak when in fact she thought to herself: "I can't want to tell Iz about the baby."

Izzy gasped and looked at her wide-eyed, "You're pregnant!"

Sam rolled her head back and let out a sigh for Izzy read her thoughts yet again. She wasn't pregnant yet. She was planning on becoming pregnant after her wedding.

Jack looked at Sam, "What?" He thought they were planning a family for the future and not right away.

"Not here," she didn't want to bring up her future plans in front the cadets.

The cadets then all assumed Sam was pregnant.

Izzy asked, "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I will explain," she tried to get her to not go into that topic.

Jack was beginning to wonder what was going on. Sam spoke about having a baby after the wedding and didn't say she was pregnant now. He sat wondering if she misled him for Izzy was a good lie detector.

 **Short Time Later**

The rumor mill was activated in short time with Sam's unannounced and unconfirmed pregnancy. The word spread like wildfire throughout out the SGC. Most assumed Jack was the father but more rumors were sparked as those familiar with the Gate and past aliens wondered if perhaps it was an alien love child.

Sam figured she better clear the air and fast. She had SG-1, Jack, Janet and Hammond all gather for an off the record meeting in her lab with Izzy and Thor. She closed the door and when all eye fell on her she announced, "I am not pregnant!"

Izzy rebutted, "But I heard you say that you couldn't wait to tell me about the baby." She stood more confused for she heard the thought loud and clear.

"I thought that!" she clarified. "Jack and I are planning on having a baby after we get married and I wanted to tell you about our plans. I'm not pregnant now!"

"Whew," Jack let out a sigh of relief. He wasn't ready for another child just yet.

Izzy stood feeling embarrassed and excused, "That sounded like you were pregnant to me."

Sam reminded her, "Just because you can read minds doesn't mean you have to tell everyone what you read."

"I'm sorry," she stated. "I thought you said it! I thought I heard you say it. Usually, I can tell when it's telepathic verses hearing it."

Thor explained, "Isabelle's brainwave pattern and Colonel Carters are very close. For Isabelle it doesn't take much effort to read Colonel Carter's thoughts and mistake those thoughts for verbal speech."

Izzy pleaded to Sam, "I'm sorry! I thought you announced it. I didn't mean to start a rumor like that."

"I know you didn't," she replied forgiving and gave the teen a hug.

Janet smirked "It's a good thing you cleared this rumor up, Sam. I was about to take you off SG-1 for maternity reasons."

Daniel kidded, "I'm actually rather bummed out by this, Sam. I heard you were having an alien hybrid love child and I was wondering which alien love child you were having." He knew the rumor was nonsense but found it humorous.

Jack stood relieved it was simply a misunderstanding. He didn't make any accusations and doubted that Sam would lie to him but was worried never the less. He smirked, "When the time comes let me tell everyone!"

George Hammond volunteered, "Let me make the official announcement when the time comes." Rumors have been flying about Sam having an alien love child for years and over time he just tuned the rumors out.

Jack suggested, "You announce if it's a boy or girl."

Amused Colonel Mitchell asked, "Can I pick out names?"

Janet rebutted, "I get to pick out names."

Sam stood beside herself. She expected a different reaction. Instead, they started planning her future baby announcement and names. She found herself feeling rather humbled.

Izzy miffed, "I want to pick out names."

Thor simply observed the reactions.

Daniel assured, "I think it's safe to say that when you are ready Sam, we will all be here for you."

Jack asked, "What about me? It would be my kid too!"

Daniel smirked, "Only if you end up implanted with some alien hybrid love child that you have to give birth, Jack."

Janet grinned at him, "If you became the world's first pregnant man then we would be there for ya."

Thor informed, "Such a feat as an impregnated male could only be accomplished using the nanites."

"I was a joke, Thor." Janet assured him. "No one expects Jack to actually carry a baby." She glanced down at the belly he seemed to be forming. She gave a pat on the belly, "You got your own bundle of joy to worry about."

He sucked it in, "Funny" he miffed.

Daniel spoke, "Least that rumor is all cleared up. Now, Izzy…Can you use the nanites to see what Anubis is doing? It's been very quiet."

"I'll try," she agreed. "He's found a way to block the nanites." She closed her eyes and found nothing. "Still blocking." she reported.

Sam stated worried, "If Anubis can block the nanites that's a bad sign. We're blind to what he is doing."

Izzy replied, "He's been blocking since he returned. I've tried and I keep getting nothing."

Janet added, "Intel on Anubis has dried up. He's got us deaf and blind."

"That's not good," Daniel figured.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

Jack found a song running through his mind that he had not heard in years. It was an old war protest song from sixties that seemed to play loud and clear in his memory.

"The eastern world, it is exploding, violence flaring, bullets loading, you're old enough to kill but not for votin, you don't believe in war but that's a gun you're totin, and even the Jordan river has bodies floating, But you tell me over and over again my friend…you don't believe we are on the eve of destruction." the tune ran through Jack's mind clear as if it was being played on a radio. He started to sing the next verse as he walked, "Don't you understand what I'm trying to say, can't you feel the fears I'm feeling today, if the button is pushed there is no running away, there will be no one to save…" he tailed off thinking about the words as the song ran through his mind like an alarm. He then just came to a halt in the hallway and suddenly felt as if he was just kicked in the gut.

The klaxons sounded through the base. "Unauthorized incoming wormhole" blared over the speakers.

Jack turned and ran for the Gate Room not knowing what to expect. Upon getting to bulkhead door he found the event horizon was established and Jaffa were emerging in a run from the shimmering event horizon. An incoming shockwave and blast was stopped by the iris after the Jaffa clamored for cover. Bra'tac, the last to emerge, hollered for his Earth friends to shut down the wormhole.

Jack stood gasping at a handful of Jaffa who seemed bloody and covered with debris. He came over to Bra'tac, "What happened?" he asked.

"We were attacked," he told him. "It was a weapon the likes of which I have never seen before. Chulak has fallen." he reported rather sad.

Jack looked over the handful of survivors, "This is it?"

He slowly nodded, "The attack was sudden and unexpected. Our spies had no indication of the coming attack. I'm afraid this is all that remains of the Jaffa."

Jack noticed the son of Teal'c was in the handful of survivors as the young man had carried Jaffa children through the Gate to the safety of Earth. There were Jaffa women and children and few warriors left after the surprise attack. The song still played in his mind relentlessly. The sinking feeling of dread settled into his gut making him feel ill.

SG-1 had come to the Gate Room and found the Jaffa refugees. The children were crying and scared. The attack nearly wiped out every Jaffa on Chulak.

Sam gasped, "Oh my god." She went to the aid of the wounded. She examined a few of them nearby "We need medics down here." she called out. She looked to Jack, "What happened?"

He reported, "Anubis just took out Chulak." He glanced at Teal'c who had gone to his son's aid.

The young Jaffa just stood in shock, "I have never seen anything like it, Father." he told him holding onto the scared child who clung around his neck.

Teal'c surveyed the Jaffa before him and called to Bra'tac, "What kind of attack was this?"

He stated, "One we were unprepared for." He then spoke to Jack, "Anubis has a weapon. With just one strike he was able to level the entire village in an instant. Many were vaporized instantly. This weapon is beyond anything we have witnessed before. We never saw his ship."

"Nuclear?" Jack asked for the song that ran relentlessly through his mind was about a nuclear war.

"Beyond that!" Bra'tac warned.

 **Short Time Later**

SG-1 gathered before the Star Gate with the cadet team. They didn't need to take Kyle and Sophia but did wish to bring Thor and Isabelle on their trip to see the Nox.

Slowly word had filtered into the SGC through Jaffa survivors that Anubis had attacked the entire Jaffa people at once including outpost and the execution of spies. The other Goa'uld were forced to join him or die and many System Lords fell under Anubis's control.

Jack decided to go with the two teams for he made contact with the Nox year ago. He changed from his dress blues into his green battle dress and donned and tactical vest and P-90 rifle once more. His cushy job as a Dean of an Academy was placed on hold as he found himself going back out in the field.

Cadet Kyle Mitchell grinned as Jack stood with them in battle dress. He spoke low to Sophia, "We got General O'Neill going with us." He sounded much like a fan rather than a Cadet.

Sophia smirked, "Get his autograph while you are at it."

He wasn't sure if she was being sarcastic or not for the very thought did cross his impressionable mind. He stood debating if she was serious.

The wormhole established with the glimmering event horizon and Teal'c took point and walked through the Gate first. Kyle noticed Jack didn't dictate who went next. He found Daniel went on his own followed by Thor and Izzy. Sam then went after Izzy after giving Jack a nod and smile. Then Cam walked through. He looked at the two cadets, "You two going or staying?" he asked them.

Kyle asked, "How did you decide who goes first?"

Jack replied, "I didn't! Teal'c took point on his own."

"Did you tell Dr. Jackson when to go?" he wondered.

He shook his head, "Nope! Daniel went on his own."

He asked, "Why didn't you give them a position?"

"They already know their positions," he told him. "You two are cadets. You can tag along or stay. I have to go…So…If you are going you better go now."

Sophia decided she was going and replied, "I'm going sir!" She walked up the ramp and into the event horizon.

Kyle stared to walk up the ramp and found Jack was walking with him. He had to think about what had happened and how he acted with his cadet team prior. He stopped Izzy and made them go in order. That was what he taught in school but in real practicality it was not how things worked. He was a bit confused.

Jack stopped beside the boy at the event horizon and looked over at him. He asked, "Not what you were expecting?"

"I always thought you told SG-1 what to do." he confessed.

Jack shook his head, "Good leaders don't tell always have to tell people what to do. A good leader takes care of his team and let's his team do their jobs."

"I think I understand," he slowly nodded.

"Now go, kid." he motioned as he waited on the boy.

Kyle walked through the event horizon and before Jack stepped through he gave one more look up to the control room where Janet Frasier stood beside George Hammond.

Janet looked down hoping for the best. "Hope this works," she confessed to George.

"Me too," he agreed. He then spoke into the microphone, "Good speed, Jack."

He gave a nod to gratitude to his friends and then walked through the event horizon once more.

 **Nox Home World**

Jack stepped through to a terrible sight. The once lush forest was gone. Nothing but burnt debris remained. In the distance he could see the remains of the once floating city ships that the Nox hid so well. The entire civilization was leveled. His heart sank as he realized the Nox had been destroyed as well in an unprovoked attack. It was all gone!

Sam had to catch her breath as she looked for any signs of survivors. She stood with tears running down her cheeks as she figured the once great race was no more.

Izzy called as she stood before the travesty, "Tiny robots! Are there any survivors?"

Before Izzy she could see a green line on the ground at her feet. She asked, "Anyone else see a green line?"

Sam shook her head, "No!"

Thor replied, "We do not see any green lines. If you see one then I can only assume it's the nanites showing you a direction."

"This way," she told them. She started to follow the green line that was at her feet.

Sophia gulped as she followed the team, "What kind of weapon can do this? It's like a nuclear bomb went off."

Sam figured, "Something as powerful as a nuclear weapon. Maybe more powerful…" she figured the weapon overcame the Nox shields in an instant.

The nanites led Izzy to a cave that was untouched by the weapon. She walked inside, "Hello! Is anyone down here?" She kept walking.

As they got inside the cave they found a small handful of children and Lya sitting in the dark. She came to her side, "Lya!"

She looked up still in shock, "Izzy?"

"What happened?" she asked.

"I was in the woods with the children. I was conducting class and out of the atmosphere a large red beam came down and stuck the forest and the city ships. I ran for the cave with the young for cover." She then shivered, "Everyone is dead. My people are gone."

"Lya," Sam came to her side as well. She was grateful to find a few Nox still alive. "We have to get you and the young to safety."

She stated, "There no place safe for anyone in the galaxy now."

"Earth is safe," Izzy told her. "Anubis attacked you. He attacked the Jaffa. He has not attacked Earth." She grabbed her hand and promised, "I won't let him! Come with us back to Earth."

Slowly she agreed, "I believe you." She managed to gather herself and the five Nox children that survived. "Come young ones. We must go to Earth now."

SG-1 with Jack and the cadets managed to help the surviving Nox to the Star Gate. Sam asked, "You noticed anything unusual about this area, Thor?"

"Yes," he agreed. "Anubis attacked with a power so great it destroyed the Nox city ships and surrounding forest but left the Star Gate untouched."

Jack assumed, "So Anubis is making sure he leaves the Gates untouched."

Kyle wondered, "Why would he do that?"

Jack admitted, "I'm not sure yet."

Cam figured, "He wants access after he attacks!"

Thor asked, "But for what purpose?"

Daniel dialed the DHD back to the base. He stood back and waited for the chevrons to lock one at a time. His mind worked on the problem at hand. "It would have to have something to do with the aethos reference. Maybe he needs some kind of mining ability? Maybe he would need ground level access after destroying any inhabitants." The last chevron locked and the event horizon established before his eyes.

Izzy spoke, "I'm getting something from the nanites. Like a disturbance…" she closed her eyes and tried to listen to what was being said. "Abydos! He's about to attack Abydos." she reported.

Jack ordered, "Cadets Mitchell and Harriman escort the Nox back to base."

The two cadets walked into the event horizon with Lya and the Nox children.

Jack then turned to his team and huffed, "Dial Abydos now!"

Daniel already started to dial out hoping they would be fast enough to evacuate the village before the Goa'uld struck again.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

The Star Gate on Abydos activated and SG-1 emerged with Jack, Thor and Isabelle. Izzy listened close to what the nanites were trying to tell her. Anubis had found a way to block the nanites but they could detect ripples in space and time. It was if Anubis was moving underwater but leaving a wake.

Izzy spoke up, "Anubis is almost here. The nanites can't detect him. He's cloaked somehow but they can detect ripples in space. It's like he's in a submarine and moving underwater. The nanites know he's very close to Abydos but they can't actually see him."

Sam figured, "He's somehow cloaking himself to block the nanites from detecting him. We have to move!"

In the distance the team spotted Skaara walking towards them smiling for he missed his friends. He had no idea why they had come and assumed it was to visit.

"My friends! Brother!" he greeted as he came close.

Jack told him, "You need to get everyone body and evacuate now. Anubis is on his way to attack."

"We can find shelter in the mines," he assumed.

"No," Jack disagreed. "He's got some kind of weapon that he can use from space. Get everyone out now!"

"Where shall we go?" he wondered concerned.

"Earth for now," Jack told him for he could think of no other safe place.

Izzy warned, "He's closing in. We are nearly out of time."

"Now!" Jack huffed to Skaara.

The young turn swiftly and ran back to the village. Daniel, Mitchell and Teal'c all ran after to help send the warning. Thor retrieved his laptop to see if he could detect Anubis using the nanites and the ripples in space. He brought up the nanites program he invented with displayed a model of the planet on the screen. Around the planet were small lines that represented space weather. He could visually detect a bulge coming near the planet on approach. He initiated a calculation program as Sam looked over his shoulder.

Sam pressed the talk button on her radio, "Daniel! Anubis will be here in 1 minute and thirty seconds."

He replied, "Understand."

Skaara and Daniel started sending the villagers towards the Gate. They instructed people to leave everything behind and run as fast as they could over the dirt and sandy hills. Teal'c and Mitchell assisted with the children and the elderly.

Sam and Thor watched as the display showed the bulge in space come near to the edge of the plant and settle into an orbit. She figured, "He must be locking on target." She looked up and saw nothing. Anubis did not need to enter the atmosphere to operate the weapon. To her it looked like a nice sunny day on Abydos.

"Twenty five seconds," Thor announced as children gathered near waiting for the dial out.

Izzy tried a command, "Tiny robots! Amours! Place a shield over the village." She then waited.

Thor reported, "No shield detected over the village."

"Why aren't they responding?" she wondered. She listened and closed her eyes. The nanites showed her a vision in her mind of the thin shell. She figured, "There isn't enough nanites to deflect the energy of the weapon over a large area. The shield would be too thin."

Thor then replied, "I'm detecting a nanites shield directly over us. The nanites are shielding the Star Gate."

Sam figured, "The village is too large of an area for them to shield against Anubis's weapon. They are concentrating on the Gate. It's the nanites protecting the Star Gates and not Anubis."

Thor announced, "They are out of time." He looked up at Daniel, Mitchell, Teal'c and Skaara frantically tried to clear the village.

Jack radioed, "Time's up Daniel! Get out of there." He wanted run down himself but his old knees would only slow him down. He took a desk job to finish out his career and get his full retirement. He knew he was not going to last in the field.

Isabelle figured there was only kind of power that could stand up to whatever weapon Anubis had possessed. She had not done so in eight years. She knew it would take a lot out of her. She stretched her mind to tap into the universal knowledge and draw on the raw power of the universe that surrounded them. This time she would need to draw far more power than she did as a child. The surrounding temperature in the air began to drop.

Sam noticed the coolness. She looked to Isabelle. "Izzy! What are you doing?" She came to her side, "Izzy!"

"I'm going to shield the village," she told her.

"Izzy!" Sam rebutted. "That will take too much out of you. The last time you tapped into that kind of power you nearly died."

"I know," she nodded "but we have no choice."

Sam stood before her and could only watch as the raw power of the universe took its toll on Isabelle. Blood began to run from her nostrils. Her eyes closed. She began to bleed from the tear ducts. Sam inspected closer and found blood trickling down from both ears. "Oh' god," she gulped as Izzy placed her life on the line to stop Anubis once more.

Daniel ran with two small kids as Teal'c had come to his aid and took one of the children. Above them a red beam come down from the sky and was suddenly stopped by a resisting force. The sky above sparkled with light as the two forms of energy collided. Daniel looked up and light reminded him of a kaleidoscope he had as a child. The different colors seemed to blossom above him in different direction from a center point. It was ironically pretty from the point of view of standing below in the kill zone.

Isabelle held the shield long enough for the last villager to arrive at the Star Gate. It was just a mere minutes but for Sam and Izzy if felt like hours. Isabelle then lost consciousness and collapsed as Sam caught her to break her fall.

With Isabelle unconsciousness the weapon proceeded to the village and destroyed it in seconds. For Jack it reminded him of a nuclear explosion. The nanites hardened themselves around the Star Gate to withstand the blow. Jack realized they were too close to the event horizon to dial out. They were stuck in front the Gate under the nanites' shield. All they could do watch the results of the attack.

From under the shield the sky turned red with fire. The air was on fire for a brief moment. Then everything turned black as dust and sand from the impact covered the sky. They were surrounded by thick and heavy dust and debris. Jack turned on his flashlight and found the nanites were still holding around the Gate. He spied Sam hovering over Izzy's lifeless body. She felt for a pulse and listened for breathing. She gave two breaths hoping Izzy would start breathing again for she had stopped.

Cameron Mitchell dropped to his knees beside her and asked, "Does she have a pulse?"

"So far," Sam told him. She then gave two more breaths, "She's not breathing," she cried.

Thor never felt so helpless in all his life. He wished he had the aid of an Asgard ship's infirmary that would certainly save her life. But all he had was a first aid kit. He reached for the kit leaving the computer that monitored the nanites and shield around them. He came to their aid. He dug through the kit looking for medications for he understood Izzy would go into cardiac arrest without a shot of adrenaline. He retrieved the small bottle and began to fill the syringe.

Sam announced, "I just lost her pulse. Start CPR!"

Colonel Mitchell found the hand positions after opening Izzy's tactical vest and began compressions as Sam monitored from Izzy's head. Thor held up the long needle, "Stop compressions! I need to administrate the medication. I need access to her rib cage. Lift her shirt."

The Colonel stopped and opened the field jacket exposing the military issued t-shirt. He pulled the shirt up over the bra. Thor then placed the needle right into her hear through the side of the sternum and gave the injection. He added, "Hand me the AED in my kit."

Jack, Teal'c and Daniel used the flashlights to ensure Thor could work. He moved much like a physician and he tended to her. He showed no emotion but deep inside he was screaming in anguish. He placed on the pads of the AED and gave the clear signal. With no one touching the body he delivered the shock. He then stated, "Continue CPR." He went back for more medication hoping the next round would be enough to restart her heart.

Jack glanced down at Thor's computer for a moment. He found an indication of a nanites activity on Izzy's body. He watched as they continued CPR and the nanites swarming around her. He began to wonder if Izzy was right about the tiny robots not letting her die when she was a child.

Sam announced, "I have a heart beat!" She spoke into Izzy's ear, "Come on, Izzy. Come on!

Jack noticed the dust cloud around them was thinning and a small amount of light was getting through. He figured the debris was settling but it was still very dark. It remained him of the twilight just before the dawn.

Thor instructed, "Continue breaths."

Sam started giving one breath every five seconds as Thor monitored the heart rhythm with a stethoscope for the AED did not have an external monitor for him to read.

"Her heart rate sounds normal but I will need a detailed measurement upon return to base." he informed. He looked up at the Gate, "Can we dial out now?"

"Soon as the dust settles," Jack told him. He then looked back at the computer and noticed the nanites swam around them was fading. The shield soon dissipated and the air around them grew a lighter gray in color. Jack shouted, "We can dial out now!"

Skaara had his people move away from the Gate as Daniel started the dial out to Earth. After ensuring Izzy was stable enough to move, Thor reached under her body and lifted her up in his arms. He waited at the end of the stone steps the event horizon to establish.

Jack sent the SG-1 signal and then radioed ahead, "SGC, we are coming with casualties and refugees."

"Affirmative," Hammond responded.

Jack gathered Thor's computer as Thor lead the retreat with Isabelle in his arms back to the SGC.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

Isabelle was taken to the in the infirmary after returning to Earth. With yet another blow from Anubis it was decided that Earth needed to concentrate on a fleet and not just rely on Gate travel and finding old artifacts the Ancients' left behind. Thus, the Asgard colony was to begin work on the most advanced ships that Earth could muster. Lya and the surviving children of the Nox found themselves without a home. They were welcomed by the surviving Asgard colony and adopted into a refugee state along with the surviving Jaffa. A small community of extra-terrestrial refugees was developing on Earth and most natives of Earth had no idea.

The Asgard High Council decided to make an intergalactic colony of refugees in the United States of America. With Atlantis being public knowledge they felt safer on an old military base than in the public eye. To keep the cover of the relocation the Asgard donned military uniforms and even patrolled the base. Inside the base they introduced the Jaffa and the Nox to new Earth traditions such as movies, sports and entertainment to help with the adjustment. They started a community that included a school for the young and standard homes found on Earth.

The Asgard did have a pressing issue and that was Thor's brother Loki who found a place on Earth called Las Vegas and firmly planted himself in the middle of sin city. The Asgard held elections for the council members but kept tradition alive with a near monarchy system for Supreme Leader. Thor inherited the position from his father and it was written in Asgard law that Loki would become the next Supreme Leader if something were to happen to Thor and that thought alone sent shivers down the collective spines of the Asgard.

Thor came to see Isabelle upon her regaining consciousness. He gave a smile as he walked into her room in the infirmary. She seemed to have healed much faster than the doctors anticipated but Thor and Jack both understood by the data on the computer what really happened. The nanites prevented her from dying when CPR was initiated. The nanites then continued to heal her until she had recovered. Izzy felt fine as a result and wished they would release her from the infirmary but Janet wanted her monitored for another day.

She looked up from her lunch sitting on the tray before her on the bed tray. She smiled back, "Hey!"

"Isabelle," he greeted happy she was awake and recovering nicely. He took a seat on the chair beside her bed and glanced over her food. "I see you have the meatloaf." He picked up her fork and tested a bite. "Not bad," he determined.

"It's terrible," she told him.

"Better than nutrition tablets," he countered. "I received word that Loki was arrested in Las Vegas on drug charges." He gave a heavy sigh, "Not sure what I will do with my brother."

"Not much you can do." she figured. "Loki decided to go there on his own and everything he does he does on his own. You can't be his keeper all the time."

"I know," he agreed.

"Right now just be grateful that no one in Vegas knows who Loki is or that he is in line for Supreme Leader." she figured.

"Why do you say that?" he wondered.

"Loki likes the prostitutes and if one gets him to marry her and well…" she motioned, "You could have a hooker in line for Supreme Leader."

Thor put his head down and rubbed his face shaking the image of a prostitute from Earth ruling the Asgard from his mind. He found himself shivering from the suggestion and countered, "The High Council would have to approve her and the marriage. Earth marriage laws alone would not be enough."

She teased, "Loki hooks up with a hooker and turns the colony into a brothel…"

"Stop! Please stop," he pleaded.

She grabbed his hand and assured, "We got it covered. Loki is not going turn the colony into the new Las Vegas."

"He would if he could," Thor miffed rather annoyed at his brother.

Sam then walked into the infirmary to see Izzy for lunch. She got to the room and spied through the door. She saw Thor and Izzy holding hands. She found that odd for the Asgard seemed to shy away from such interactions. She shook any oddities from her mind and cheered, "Izzy!" She stepped inside. "You look a lot better." She came to the other side of her bed and gave her a hug. "You scared us."

"You saved me," she credited her.

"It was a group effort," she assured. She sat down in the other chair on the opposite side of the bed. She noticed the barely touched meatloaf, "How's lunch?"

"Sucks," she flatly stated.

Sam decided to see if it tasted as bad as Izzy claimed and picked up the fork while she spoke, "So what are you and Thor talking about?" she wondered figuring it was something technical about the nanites.

"Loki," she sighed. "He got arrested in Vegas."

She paused, "Loki got arrested in Vegas! For what?"

"Drugs," Thor told her.

It soon became apparent that the new Asgard bodies were subject to addiction just as humans were. She sighed, "I'm sorry Thor. He's your biological brother, right?"

"Indeed," he nodded.

Sam took a sample of the meatloaf and found it didn't taste bad to her. She shrugged, "This isn't bad, Iz."

"You also say that about MRE's, Mom." she smirked back.

She rolled her eyes, "Okay!" She put the fork back down. "You are on rest for the time being."

"I'm fine," she insisted.

"You are under observation until tomorrow and then I want you to take it easy for a while." she insisted.

Thor agreed, "Rest up for a few days. You came very close to dying. I have some diagnostics to run on the data I collected on Abydos. I will see you at dinner time." he assured. He gave her a squeeze of the hand and leaned close and kissed her forehead. "Be well," he whispered. He rose to his feet and left the room to return to work.

Sam cocked an eyebrow, "You know…I've never seen Thor that affectionate towards someone before."

She smiled, "He's like that all the time with me."

"Huh," she pondered. She then looked at Izzy, "You know about the bird and bees, right?"

"I'm sixteen," she reminded her.

"I know you are," she agreed. "It's just Thor seems to kind of like you and the Asgard can now reproduce and I just want to make sure…" she found herself rambling and Izzy giving her an amused look. "I'm just saying you are growing up and you need to be able to know how to protect yourself and not get in trouble."

"Did you know that there are no age limits in Asgard law?" she asked her.

"I'm not familiar with Asgard law," she confessed.

"I am and under Asgard law there are no age limits, but to be subject to Asgard law, you must be an Asgard or recognized as an Asgard by the High Council. But under human laws, if me and Thor were to have sex, he would be arrested and placed in jail for rape charges. Humans are not subject to Asgard law but Asgard are subject to human laws." She suggested, "Not exactly fair but that's the way it is."

"Okay," she held up a hand, "you made your point. Thor follows our laws."

"He does!" she nodded. "But not all the Asgard do. Loki doesn't think our laws apply to the Asgard. Many would follow Loki in that line of thinking if he became Supreme Leader. And the Asgard only hold elections for the High Council, not Supreme Leader. That's an inherited position. Thor inherited it from his father, Odin."

Sam understood the implication, "If something happened to Thor than Loki becomes Supreme Leader and he doesn't like our laws."

"The last time Loki was arrested it was because he was speeding and refused to pull over for the cop. He told the cop and I quote: 'Your laws do not apply to me, human.'" She shook her head, "Thor just about killed him."

Sam admitted, "I didn't know Loki was causing so much trouble for Thor."

"He is!" she sighed.

"I guess you know more about what's going on with the Asgard than I do." Sam confessed.

"I am an Asgard," she mentioned.

"I know Thor thinks of you as an Asgard but does the High Council?" she wondered.

She nodded, "I was approved."

"Approved for what?" she wondered.

"To be an Asgard," she stated. "It's like getting citizenship."

"Oh," she nodded, "I see…" she tailed off in thought. Isabelle stated Asgard laws only apply to Asgard and she is has the equivalent to Asgard citizenship. She wondered why Thor would want Asgard Law to apply to Izzy. She let the thought go and assured, "I have to get back to work now. I'll see you later, honey." She leaned over and gave Izzy and big hug. "Love you."

"Love you too, Mom." she assured her.

Sam then left the room still wondering why Asgard law must apply to Izzy. She was baffled by the assertion.

Izzy lay back down in her bed and closed her eyes to take a nap. She could visualize Loki resisting a cop and telling the officer that Earth laws were for humans and not him. She started to laugh to herself. "Good ole, Loki! If not the life of the party then he becomes the party."


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

The black government owned SUV pulled through the gate at the Cheyenne Mountain base. It rolled into the dark entrance and finally came to a stop at the blast doors inside. Out of the back of the truck emerged two men. One was Air Force General, Hank Landry and the other appeared to be an eighteen year old young male. He had dark hair that was long on top. He wore a black leather biker jacket over a white t-shirt and blue jeans. He sported black leather biker boots and a cigarette hung from his mouth. His face was more oval in shape with a narrow chin. His eyes were blue and hidden behind sunglasses. He had stubble for he had not shaved in two days. His hands were cuffed before him. The General led Loki of the Asgard into the elevator.

Landry cocked an eyebrow as he looked Loki over. Most Asgard were well groomed and avoided bad habits. Loki seemed to relish in every bad habit Earth had to offer. "So you are an Asgard?" the General asked.

Loki was feeling a bit miffed after spending time in jail only to have his brother, Thor pull some strings to get him out. He smirked, "What's it to ya, human?"

"Just I thought Asgard were a bit more…sophisticated." he replied.

"Oh' but we are," he smirked.

After an awkward ride down the elevator came to a stop and the door slid open. Thor stood before them with Jack to take custody of Loki who was released to Thor by the judge in Las Vegas. Jack cocked an eyebrow for Loki came across as the troublemaker that legend dictated.

Thor sigh, "Brother."

He stepped off and gave a grin, "Thor!" He looked at Jack and sneered, "Human."

Hank Landry greeted his friends, "Jack! Thor! I got Loki like you asked."

Jack told him, "I didn't ask. If it was up to me then he would still be in jail."

Thor informed, "With the return of Anubis the Asgard will be required to mobilize and that includes you, brother."

"How did he get out of the mirror?" Loki wondered not thrilled that he was drafted back into service.

"We're not sure yet." Thor explained, "This way, brother." He led the men and Loki down the hallway.

Loki walked beside Jack. He looked over at him, "Ya know…I thought about slipping a clone in for you and I was gonna find the fix to the cloning issue myself."

"Why didn't ya?" Jack asked.

"We were attacked," he explained. "If that child never found your outpost I'm certain I would have."

"You mean Iz?" he smirked back at him.

"How old is the child now?" he wondered.

Thor looked back, "Isabelle is sixteen and has been recognized as an Asgard by the High Council. You will not refer to her as 'human' or 'child'. Do I make myself clear, brother?"

"You got the High Council to adopt her as an Asgard!" he asked surprised. "What do you plan on doing brother? Marrying her!" he scoffed.

Thor smirked back, "If I were to marry Isabelle then you would be further away from the position."

"First…I do not want your job, brother! Your job sucks! Next, you would honestly place a human as Supreme Leader?" he rolled his eyes.

Jack asked, "What's he talking about, Thor?"

Thor didn't answer, "Not now."

Loki laid it out for him, "You see under Asgard law the Supreme Leader is an inherited position. Thor inherited it from our father, Odin. I would be next in line after Thor unless he marries and produces offspring. Thor marries a human and that human would be the Supreme Leader Proxy. As his wife she would have the authority to step in as Supreme Leader at any time. Her children would inherit the position." He laughed amused, "Thor would place a sixteen year old human child in the role of Supreme Leader than his own brother."

Thor smirked back, "I trust her more than I trust you."

Jack asked Thor, "Does Izzy know that you would rather she take over as Supreme Leader before your brother?"

"She is aware of situation." was all he would say.

Loki rolled his eyes, "So…what has Anubis done that actually prompted you to bail my Asgard ass out of jail?"

Jack found Loki to be the Asgard bad boy and in a strange way rather refreshing. He could see himself drinking a beer with Loki at a bar. Then he imagined the perusing fight that would surely follow. He shook the idea from his mind.

"Anubis has a super weapon that can destroy an entire civilization from orbit. He has already deployed it against the Jaffa..." he started.

Loki rolled his eyes and interrupted, "Jaffa! Please! They are mere sand dwellers."

Thor shot him a look and continued, "The people of Abydos…"

His head rolled back, "More sand dwellers."

Thor squinted not amused, "The Nox!"

Loki came to a halt, "What? Wait! The Nox! No one can touch the Nox. They are far too advanced."

"He wiped out the Nox with one strike from a single weapon. Anubis destroyed all of Asgard and the Nox. It's only a matter of time before he strikes Earth." Thor huffed to his face.

Loki held up his cuffed hand, "Okay! You got my attention. Can you take these things off now?"

Thor looked to General Hammond, "Do you have possession of the key?"

Hank dangled the key before him, "I do."

Thor took the key and unlocked the handcuff. He warned, "As you can see brother, this is not a game." He turned and started back down the hall rather upset at Loki's attitude towards the attacks and the deceased.

Loki complained as he walked by Jack, "You ever have a prefect older brother?"

Jack replied, "I had a twin brother."

"You get along?" he wondered.

"We were raised as cousins." he nodded.

Loki rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Humans."

 **Meanwhile**

Cadet Sophia Harriman didn't really understand how come Isabelle came so close to dying. She was only given a brief explanation of what happened but not the full details. She was told that Thor and Sam did CPR on her friend while off world. She didn't know why she nearly died or how the Isabelle shielded the escape for the people of Abydos. She was walking towards the infirmary to visit Izzy when she saw Thor walking with Jack, General Landry and man she did not recognize ahead of her. She didn't know his name but he was dressed like James Dean. He seemed cool in her young and impressionable eyes. Loki had caught her eye. Not because he was dashingly handsome but because he dressed like a rebel. She turned down another hallway wondering who the mystery man she saw was. She got to the infirmary and found Izzy bored in bed. She felt fine and wanted to go back to work. Sophia greeted her, "Hey nerd!" she walked into the room and took a seat beside her.

"Sophie!" she smiled. "Thanks for coming. I swear I'm going nuts here."

"What wrong?" she asked.

"I want to do something but they won't let me," she complained. "I was ordered to rest. I feel fine!"

"I know the feeling," she sympathized. She then stated, "I just saw Thor walking down the hall with General O'Neill, another General and some guy with black hair and dressed like a biker."

"Black hair, black leather, jeans and looks like a rebel without a cause or a clue?" she asked unenthused.

"He was smoking on base," she nodded.

"That's Loki." she identified him. "After the Nox were taken out Thor decided to mobilize the Asgard. Loki was in jail…" she winced.

"For what?" she asked surprised.

"Drugs, speeding, resisting arrest," she shook her head. "He's brilliant but hates rules and likes the see how far he can push the limits. There will be more Asgard coming to the SGC and they are going to start pushing for more ships."

Sophia sat beside herself, "Wow! Asgard! It must be so cool to have the inside scoop on them."

"Inside scoop?" she chuckled.

"I didn't know any of that." she told her. "Can you imagine what it must be like to be an Asgard? To be that smart…"

"I think it's kind of intimidating for them." Izzy told her.

"How so?" she wondered.

"Well, the Asgard are so far ahead of most humans that we're all kind of stupid to them and they get frustrated because we don't really know just how stupid we all are. To them we're like an entire race of children who don't know they are children."

Sophia pondered, "Kind of like when you're dead. You don't know you are dead and it difficult for those around you."

"Same when you are stupid," Izzy nodded.

Sophia figured, "I bet the Asgard don't think Colonel Carter is stupid."

"She was probably an Asgard in her former life," she suggested.

"Meatloaf huh?" she spied the tray of cold food. She picked up the fork that so far has been tested by Izzy, Sam and Thor. Izzy made a face as Sophia tasted the food. "Not bad! I've had worse." she told her.

"That is just disgusting," she shook her head.

"The meatloaf isn't that bad. Just a bit cold." she defended.

"Never mind," she felt her stomach turn.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

Loki was escorted to the briefing room where SG-1, Janet Frasier and George Hammond waited to meet the troubled Asgard. He strutted in and looked over the humans sitting at the table with a single Jaffa. He rolled his eyes, "This otta be good." He took a seat and waited for the bad news.

Sam sat with a cocked eyebrow looking at Loki. Thor sat across from his brother looking most displeased. She glanced to Daniel who was also observing Loki for he was the black sheep of all the Asgard. Teal'c sat and observed as well and Mitchell wasn't really sure what to make of the situation with Loki.

George Hammond started the briefing, "Thank you for all for coming." He started, "The Asgard High Council has requested a meeting with the SGC, myself, Jack and SG-1." He squinted at Loki who seemed to not be paying much attention.

Loki reached down and lifted his boot off his foot. He then held the boot upside down and dug at the heel with his pocket knife. The heel popped off and he retrieved a small bag of marijuana and rolling papers. As everyone looked on Loki proceeded to roll the drug in the paper. All eyes fell of Thor who sat with his head buried in his hands wishing his brother has some concern for Earth laws.

George asked, "What are doing, Loki?"

He looked about and replied as if it was obvious, "I'm rolling a joint!" He then licked the rolling paper and sealed the illegal cigarette. He put one end in his mouth and lit it. The smell of pot soon filled the air in the briefing room.

Jack sounded, "Can't you smoke a doobie later?"

"No better time than the present," he smirked back. He then asked, "Anyone got any chips?"

Thor asserted, "Extinguish the marijuana now."

"No," he refused and then took a deep drag.

Hammond warned, "I can have you sent to the brig for possession of an illegal substance."

"I don't care," he shrugged it off.

Jack threatened, "Let's just send him to Anubis as a gift from Earth."

That threat got Loki's attention. He reluctantly extinguished the drug and then placed it in his jacket pocket. "Okay! Don't send me anywhere near him." He looked over the group, "So! What's the plan to stop Anubis, brother?"

"We don't have one yet." he informed. "I have mobilized the Asgard. We will be building more ships here on Earth."

Loki asked, "What if Anubis attacks Earth? What's stopping him?"

"I have been monitoring the third generation nanites. Since Anubis's return they have concentrated around Earth and have increased in number. I believe the nanites are protecting Earth and Star Gate system. The nanites around Earth are dense enough to shield the planet in the event of an attack. That is why Anubis has not attacked Earth. The nanites have made Earth the last stand."

He replied, "Shit just got real! So, what ya want me to do, brother?"

Thor insisted, "You can help us build and man the ships."

"Yo!" he countered. "We're all that's left of the Asgard. Put an Asgard ship manned by Asgard out there to go up against Anubis…fuck…you might as well put a target on our backs and carry out that stupid mass suicide shit."

Sam sat utterly beside herself. She had never seen an Asgard curse, use bad language, smoke pot and act so obscene.

Daniel suggested, "I think perhaps the Asgard should not put all the Asgard on one ship."

Thor agreed, "We will embed Asgard with human crews."

Loki agreed, "Sounds great! Can I go back to Vegas now?"

"What for brother?" Thor demanded to know.

"I prepaid this chick for the whole month!" he tried to explain.

"To do what?" Thor asked baffled.

Loki gasped, "What the hell! Are you still a virgin, brother? We got new bodies and we live on Earth which is filled with," he held his hands before his chest, "chicks with big tits and," his hands then moved as if holding a bowl, "big ah…" he then noticed the very displeased look on the faces around him.

Sam stated angry, "Thor…Do me a big favor and keep your brother away from Izzy." Loki suddenly became embodiment of everything Sam fought so hard against to get where she was in her career.

Thor assured her, "You have my word."

Jack leaned over the table and spoke to Loki, "You come anywhere near Izzy and I'll shoot your nuts off."

Loki found he liked having reproductive organs and wished to keep them. He sat up straight and covered the zipper of his jeans with his hands. He asked Thor, "He wouldn't or would he?"

Thor nodded, "He would!"

Daniel warned him, "Oh' he would and SG-1 will be all too happy to neuter you."

Teal'c agreed in warning, "Indeed!"

 **Next Morning**

Isabelle was released from the infirmary to return to duty as a cadet. She donned her cadet battle dress uniform and went to her first class of the day after having breakfast in the infirmary. The she arrived a little late and class was already in progress.

The instructor was told she would be late due to her release and simply continued with the class. What Isabelle knew and class was not aware of was the instructor was an Asgard. Hermoid had been recruited to teach the class about Asgard engineering and engines for deep space vessels. Hermoid's cover was that of a human male instructor who looked like a young enlisted technician. Hermoid had red hair and hazel eyes. He was given the name Sinclair Hammond and the cover of being General Hammond's grandson. Hermoid was the grumpiest of the all Asgard. He didn't tolerate tardiness or stupidity. He quickly gained the reputation as a no-nonsense kind of instructor.

Hermoid continued with the lesson, "The engines of the Battle Class Cruisers are all Asgard based. Asgard hyper drive is capable of traveling from one galaxy to another, such as Pegasus in 18 Earth days. You will be learning the basics in this introduction class."

Kyle raised a hand, "Instructor Hammond."

"Yes," he replied already annoyed by the interruption.

"Is there any way we can speed up the introduction. Anubis is out there and he's already taken out a few allies." he asked rather worried.

Hermoid stated, "The less interruptions the sooner the class can be completed."

"Yes sir," he winced.

 **After Class**

Isabelle had gone to the commissary for her lunch break. She spied Loki sitting alone at a table still wearing his rebel outfit. She walked over to him with her tray of food. "Mind if I sit with you?" she asked.

"Have a seat, sis." he motioned.

She took a seat and noticed the half eaten toast and cup of coffee sitting before Loki. She stated, "Not big on lunch, huh?"

"I don't do that early to bed; early to rise thing." he shrugged.

"I know how you think," she reminded him. "I know what you think and how you feel. I know that you are a genius even by Asgard standards. I realize from your point of view half of the Asgard are stupid and humans are stuck in the pre-historic age. Thing is, you are the best damn engineer the Asgard have and we need a more advanced fleet than what the Asgard had eight years ago. You know why Thor bailed you out of jail! We need you to help design new ships with stronger shields and that are faster than any other ship out there."

He told her, "I ran all the calculations in my head. Going against Anubis is suicide. The nanites around Earth will hold as long as you are here. You are a human. They will keep you alive as long as possible for you are the master controller. But, once you're gone…So are the nanites and chances are they will turn on Earth and destroy it. They are only protecting the planet because of you, sis. They are protecting the Gate system because you still use it. I figure we got about 100 years on Earth. Then, either Anubis gets us or the nanites do us in. Either way, I'll be at the end of my life span and no more cloning. So, might as well live in this little piece of paradise in style."

"True," she nodded, "we may only have a 100 years but life goes on." She picked at her salad, "There is more to life than sex, drugs and rock n' roll, Loki."

He shook his head, "I would disagree, sister." He leaned closer, "So, why my brother anyways? He's so boring!"

She smirked, "You're not exactly settling down material and Thor is not boring."

Loki rolled his head back, "Trying to listen to him is like watching paint dry. He's boring! Now," he sat up and leaned closer, "You and I in Vegas would make a team. I can tell where every card is and you can read minds. Just imagine the jackpots we can win."

"And after you have won all the money you will even need to buy all the pot you could ever smoke then what?" she asked him. "You planning on becoming an evil genius hell bent on ruling the world but undermine yourself so you can continue the game."

"Who says I have to be evil?" he retorted amused for the thought of playing such a game did cross his mind.

Sam walked into the commissary to have lunch with Isabelle and she spotted her sitting with Loki. She instantly saw red and grew angry. She marched over to the table, "Izzy! Is he bothering you?"

She shook her head, "No."

Loki complained, "She is bothering me!"

Sam glared at him upset.

"Sit down, Mom." she told her.

Sam reluctantly took a seat ready to rip Loki's head clear from his shoulders.

She explained, "You will need Loki to help design the next generation of battle cruiser. He's the Asgard resident genius."

"I'm sure Thor can do it without him," she figured.

Loki laughed, "That dunce!"

Sam glared, "What did you call him?"

Loki boasted, "My brother is a dunce. He's stupid! Most Asgard are kind of slow but my brother…he's…dumb."

"Thor is one of the most brilliant…" she started.

He chuckled, "Of course he's brilliant to you. You are even dumber! It's all a matter of perspective, sweetheart. To a genius everyone who is considered normal is dumb and to a genius, those who are smarter than normal are still pretty dumb…but not as dumb." He dug the pack of cigarettes out if his pocket and popped on in his mouth. "My brother is a pretty dumb for an Asgard. To you he's a genius because humans are infantile dumb to an Asgard."

Sam glared at him, "And you think you are smarter than everyone else!"

He held up the cigarette, "Oh' no! I know I'm smarter. I'm purposely trying to make myself dumber so I stand being around humans."

Sam looked at Izzy, "Is he full of shit or is he really thinking that?"

"He's full of shit but he is also thinking that," she reported. "Mom, Thor knows he cannot come up with plans for a battle cruiser that can take on Anubis. He knows his best chance of really coming up with a fleet that won't be wiped out in the first battle is Loki. Yes, Loki is a genius by Asgard standards but he totally lacks common sense."

"I do not," he rebutted.

"You do," she disagreed. "All the genius in the universe doesn't give you enough commons sense to stay out of jail."

"The laws are stupid," he countered.

"And there is a mechanism to change the laws," she told him. "It's called an Amendment."

He picked up his coffee and gave a pout for he knew she was right, that sometimes his genius got the better of him. "Commons sense is overrated." he miffed.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

Thor came to Sam's lab to work on the computer program he started to design that would use the ripple effect the nanites detected to track Anubis. He found his brother already sitting at the computer writing the program. Loki was issued a cadet uniform and placed under Jack's authority for Janet didn't wish to deal with him. Loki was assigned to cadet team SG-1 as a cover to assist with the tasks at hand. He typed away with another cigarette hanging from his lips.

Thor walked over to him, "You smoke too much, brother."

"Hammond took my pot," he lied.

"You smoke too much of that as well," he miffed. He walked up behind Loki and looked at the screen, "You got most of the code done."

"Not too hard," he told him. "I can do this half asleep." He made the final entry and they changed the screen on the computer to tracking screen. "This will show us in real time the whereabouts of Anubis and the Replicators under his control."

Thor pointed, "That's the mothership. Bring up the system."

Loki complied, "It's Langara! Well, looks they are next on the list to be barbequed."

Thor stated, "We have friends on Langara."

"We?" he asked. "You mean Earth!"

"Yes," he grabbed the computer and ran out the door to inform Janet that Langara was about to be attacked.

Loki remained sitting and took a drag from his smoke. He shook his head, "Why do you care so much about humans, brother?"

Thor found Janet and Jack sitting at the briefing room table. They were going over reports concerning the Academy and the SGC operations. Thor called, "I know where Anubis is going to attack next!"

Jack looked up from his report and asked, "Where?"

He opened the laptop computer showing them the screen, "Langara."

Janet gasped, "Jonas! I'll call SG-1 for an emergency dial out."

 **Langara**

SG-1 stepped through the Gate onto Langara to warn of the coming attack. Sam opened her computer to read off the latest, "If Loki's program is correct we got one hour before Anubis gets here."

The team consisted of Colonel Mitchell, Daniel and Teal'c with Sam. The cadets were still in class. Thor stayed behind to keep an eye on Loki and Sam insisted Isabelle stay behind for she feared Izzy would place herself in danger again.

Mitchell figured, "We can't evacuate the entire planet in an hour. Heck, we couldn't get a city evacuated in that time."

Daniel agreed, "I know! All we can do is warn them."

Sam informed Mitchell, "They do have bomb shelters here. They might be able to survive if they get underground like Lya and the children did."

Jonas Quinn came to greet his friends upon seeing them emerge from the Star Gate in the heart of the city. He wore a tan tunic and matching trousers. His hair was slightly longer on top. "Sam! Teal'c! Dr. Jackson…" he wasn't familiar with Mitchell but spotted the insignia, "Colonel." He came before them, "What brings you to Langara?"

Sam opened the laptop and showed him the screen, "In one hour your planet is going to be attacked by Anubis who has a super weapon that he can operate from orbit. His fleet is cloaked and very hard to find. We were able to track him by a ripple in space."

His eyes settled on the screen which also had a countdown program going before him. He gasped, "That's not enough time."

"How about the bomb shelters," Sam suggested.

He gave a heavy sigh, "We have been working on peace agreements and stopped having the need for them. We have maybe half of the shelters and none are properly stocked."

Sam insisted, "You have to get as many of your people underground as possible."

Jonas gulped for he knew it was an impossible task. "I'll sound the alarms." he agreed.

 **Meanwhile**

Isabelle wanted to go with SG-1 to help Langara but was told to stay put by Sam who feared the next time she tapped into the universal knowledge and drew on the raw power it would be her last. She didn't know what else to do. The nanites were hampered by Anubis and his ability to cloak. She came to Sam's lab expecting to find Thor but found Loki instead. Loki had taken a liking to Sam's lab. He sat in her chair smoking the marijuana he had had prior. He took a deep breath, held it and then exhaled.

"Where is Thor?" she demanded.

"I don't know," he shrugged. He noticed she was agitated, "Upset?"

"Langara is about to wiped out and you are just sitting there smoking some pot like it's nothing," she huffed.

"I think way better high than sober," he admitted.

She rolled her eyes shaking her head.

"It also prevents you from reading my mind," he smirked.

"I know," she agreed. "When someone is high I have a tough time reading…" she squinted, "I never told anyone that!"

"I figured it out on my own, sis." he bragged. "So, we got a big ole baddie coming to wipe out a planet full of humans and there is not enough time to evacuate."

"Right," she agreed. She came closer and took a seat beside him.

"Nanites can't directly find Anubis because he has some kind of cloaking device that they can't break through." he determined.

"Right," she agreed letting out a sigh. As she sat beside him she breathed in the smoke and found herself feeling a little high.

He took another drag on the joint and then handed it to her. Unsure what to do she held it in her hand as Loki debated the issue. She brought the pot to her nose and smelled it.

He instructed, "Just take a little puff, hold and then exhale."

Feeling a bit high from the second hand smoke she complied and placed the end between her lips, took a small breath and held it. She felt light headed and dizzy. She grabbed the edge of the lab table with one hand and held the pot in the other.

Loki figured, "If we could put a time dilation field around Langara that would slow Anubis down and give them time to get the humans in harms' way out of harms' way." He then figured, "The nanites can enact the time dilation field around the planet to buy them time."

"Right," she nodded feeling rather high.

"Well, you're the master controller. Tell the nanites to enact the time dilation field." he instructed.

"Right," she weaved back and forth on the stool, "Tiny robots! Put…" what's the planet?"

"Langara," he reminded her.

"Put Langara in a time dilation field to allow buy more time to evacuate." She commanded.

Thor then walked into the lab and smelled the heavy smoke. He spied Isabelle and he found her looking a bit spaced out on the stool and holding Loki's marijuana. He growled most displeased, "Loki!"

"She took a hit all on her own," he excused. "And we just bought SG-1 time on Langara. We had the nanites enact a time dilation field around the planet. Did you know the verbal command from the master controller is 'tiny robots?'".

Thor removed the pot from her hand and looked at her dilated eyes. "You brother are a terrible influence." he scolded.

"I just saved your friends!" he huffed. "Don't I get a thank you?"

Thor smirked, "Thank you brother. Now, I need to get Isabelle some fresh air." He helped her up from the stool and she wobbled a bit.

Izzy mentioned, "I suddenly want some chips."

"Come on, Isabelle. You need some fresh air." He helped her out of the lab.

Loki gathered the remains of the pot cigarette that Thor placed on the table. He took another hit and shrugged, "Sis can't hold her drugs." He smirked to himself, "Just one hit and she will say any command I tell her."

 **Langara**

Sam's laptop indicated a time dilation field was suddenly around the planet. She grinned, "Yes! I knew you would come up with something Izzy. That's my girl!" she grinned.

Daniel looked over as people were gathered to go into the old bomb shelters deep underground. "What?"

"Izzy bought us time. She had the nanites enact a time dilation field." she nearly jumped for joy.

"How much time?" Daniel wondered.

"Thirty six hours. The sun is not in a time dilation field so for us it will be a very long day. It will be sunny for next 36 hours until the time dilation field ends." She grinned, "She bought us three days to get everyone to safety." She opened her radio, "Cam!"

"Yeah Sam?" he replied.

"The planet is now in a time dilation field," she replied. "Izzy bought us time. We got 36 hours to get everyone to safety."

"Good to know," he replied. He then looked to Teal'c who stood near him helping gather people and food for the shelters, "Hey big guy! What a time dilation field?"

Teal's simply looked annoyed and did not reply as he helped elderly onto a troop truck to go to a bomb shelter.

 **Meanwhile**

Isabelle sat on the ground outside the entrance of the mountain facility breathing in the fresh air. She was beginning to feel more like herself. "Wow," she shook her head clear. "So that's what being high feels like."

"He's a bad influence." Thor warned. "Stay away from him."

"I was looking for you," she admitted. "I found him in Sam's lab. He seems to like it there." She admitted, "I never would have thought of the time dilation field. He came up with that. You know, we do need him and that big brain of his."

Thor replied, "We do not need his drugs."

She nodded, "You can say that again." She took a deep breath, "Man! That was awful. I felt so dizzy so fast."

Thor sat beside her on the ground and suggested, "Maybe you should give the nanites a command to immune you from the effects of the drugs. You became very complicit under the influence and I would not put anything past Loki."

"You think he would try to drug me?" she asked concerned.

"If he can get you to say any command he wants then he can use you to get access to the nanites." he warned.

"What do you think he would do if he could?" she wondered.

"With Loki, who knows." he shrugged.

"Tiny robots make me immune to all mind altering substances." she instructed. She then looked at Thor, "I can't read a mind under the influence. It doesn't matter if it's human or Asgard. I never told anyone that but Loki figured it out."

Thor placed his arm around her shoulder to comfort her, "Loki is very smart but also very predictable."

She leaned her head against his shoulder and glanced up, "I think he knows."

"Only the High Council knows," he assured her.

"He calls me 'sister' now," she told her. "He knows!"

"Not to worry about my brother," he soothed. "He will behave himself."

She sighed, "I can see the look on Sam's face when she finds out."

"I would be more worried about her finding out that my brother had you smoking marijuana in her lab," he warned.

"She will kill him if she finds that out," she agreed.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

 **Langara**

Thirty six hours had passed in the time dilation field. SG-1 went below ground into the bunker with Jonas and the local officials of Langara. Sam looked at her laptop which indicated the field was now down. "We are out of the time dilation field." she announced.

The bunker was deep underground and designed to withstand a nuclear bomb. The electric lights flickered and then all went dark. Sam's computer was soon the only source of light. She reported, "Anubis has deployed the weapon. I'm getting feedback from the nanites. They have gone to a higher orbit. The entire atmosphere is on fire." she reported. She gulped, "He has set the entire planet on fire."

Daniel sat beside her on a crate full of supplies. He asked, "How long will be trapped down here?"

"Could be weeks or months," she told him. "The weapon is a planet killer. He's burning off the atmosphere." She puffed her cheeks and then started typing on the laptop.

Daniel asked, "What ya doing, Sam?"

"I'm hoping the nanites can tell Izzy we are trapped and to send ships to beam everyone out. I'm sending a warning that the atmosphere has been destroyed." she replied.

Daniel asked, "How long can we last down here with current supplies?"

Sam guessed, "Maybe a week if we ration everything." She looked to Jonas, "You need to get word to the other shelters that Anubis has burned off the atmosphere. They can't go out of the shelter. They will die if they do. They need to ration supplies until help arrives."

Jonas informed, "We can try to get the message out. All we have is radios."

"Try," she pleaded in the dark.

 **SGC**

Janet Frasier tried repeatedly to dial Langara and found they could not establish contact. She was informed by Thor of the time dilation field and that it bought them time to get to shelters but the field was down and yet they still could not get through.

The call was made to send a ship to visually inspect the planet to see if there were any survivors. The Asgard had been working for eight years on the first Asgard vessel made on Earth. The ship was named after the area it was manufactured, the _Nevada_. A plan for fifty new ships had been rolled out and each after a state from the country that adopted the Asgard. The new vessel was smaller than previous Asgard made ships but hardened and more maneuverable in battle. It was launched from the underground manufacturing facility in Area 51 and Thor was given command of the ship.

Thor was tasked with search rescue effort as Izzy did get the message and Loki was able to bring it up on a computer screen. SG-1 and the people needed to be evacuated via the vessel. Thor drafted Loki to go with him for he didn't trust his brother to be on his own in the SGC especially after catching him flirting with female cadets. Thor drafted a mixed crew of Asgard and humans for the mission. George Hammond agreed to take over Jack's job to free him for the mission. A few cadets also volunteered including Kyle Mitchell and Sophia Harriman along with her father, Walter to man the helm of the ship.

Thor requested Isabelle stay behind as he led the rescue mission to Langara. She understood why as the Asgard had been mobilized for war and agreed to stay behind to address any unexpected issues. The ship would reach Langara in three days and three days to return after the rescue.

With SG-1 trapped and cadet SG-1 minus Izzy on the way for a rescue mission Janet Frasier wondered just why Thor wanted Izzy to stay behind. She assumed he was fearful that Anubis would attack Earth for the nanites remained orbiting Earth in great numbers.

With SG-1 away the SG team from Atlantis which had been relocated to Earth a year prior came to the SGC to fill in. Colonel John Sheppard led his team into the elevator after disembarking from their flight. His team was just as much an oddball as SG-1. The Colonel looked over the faces: Rodney McKay, Teyla Emmagan and Ronon Dex all gathered on the elevator to fill for SG-1. The lift started down.

Ronon let out a heavy sigh, "Hmm."

Sheppard asked, "What?"

"I prefer Atlantis," he told him. "There are no windows in the mountain base."

"It's just a week," he told him.

Rodney smiled, "It will be nice to see Izzy again. She stayed behind."

John nodded, "She did! Kind of strange…I thought Thor would want her help."

Rodney agreed, "One would think…"

Teyla figured, "He just doesn't want her to get hurt. She nearly died saving Abydos."

"Could be it," John agreed.

Ronon sighed, "I miss Atlantis."

"We just got here," John rebutted.

The elevator came to a stop and they walked off carrying their bags of clothing for the week. John Sheppard started down the hallway. "This way," he told Teyla and Ronon. He got to the briefing room and found Janet Frasier and George Hammond setting up the table with a fresh blue table cloth and refreshments. John walked in and grinned, "Didn't have to do all that for us." he eyeballed the tray of cookies.

Janet looked up and smiled, "I'm sorry, it's not for you Colonel. It's for the Asgard High Council. They are coming for a meeting."

George Hammond smiled at the team, "Colonel! Dr. McKay! I'm pleased you are here." He walked over to the two aliens. He introduced himself, "I'm General George Hammond, Superintendent of the Star Gate Academy. I'm pleased you are here to fill in for SG-1."

John mentioned, "We weren't doing much on Atlantis anyways."

McKay rolled his eyes, "I was in the middle of a number of experiments."

Teyla wondered, "I heard Isabelle remained behind. Will she be joining us in SG-1's absence?"

Janet replied, "If she feels up to it. Thor requested she stay behind. I believe she's in the recreation room. She's not attending any class today."

John figured, "Let's go visit the kid after we get settled in."

Janet gave a nod, "I'm sure she would like some visitors."

 **Short Time Later**

John Sheppard led his team to the recreation room after stowing their gear. He rapped on the door and opened it, "Guess who, Iz?" he cheered. He opened the door and found a three dimensional image of Sam standing in a wedding dress. Izzy stood before the dress she was making for Sam.

"Bring up the hem an inch," she commanded. Instantly, the dress hem shortened an inch.

Rodney's heart melted, "Sam in a wedding dress." How he wished it was he she was marrying.

Izzy looked over, "Oh!" She winced, "Um…Don't tell my mom…"

Teyla swooned, "That is such a beautiful dress. Are you making Sam her dress?"

"It's a secret," she pleaded. "Don't tell anyone."

John admitted, "That's a nice dress." He came up to the image, "Wow, life like." He touched the side of her face. The nanites generated model felt real to him. "This is so cool. Can you do that for me and make me a suit?"

She nodded, "I can do it for anyone." She then grinned, "Good to see you guys!" She then gave them each a hug.

Ronon then touched the model and cocked an eyebrow, "Boy the things we could do with realistic models like this."

"Heck of a tactical application," John agreed.

Rodney whispered to Izzy, "Think you can have the nanites make me standing by her in a tux?"

"I could," she agreed. "Why?" she wondered.

"No reason," he shrugged.

Teyla asked, "Does Sam know you are making her wedding gown?"

She confessed, "No! She wants to buy one but I can make one that's perfect for her. I'm hoping after I'm done with it she can try it on and will want to wear it."

John suggested, "If she turns it down you can always wear it for when you get married someday, kid."

She didn't respond and gave the command, "Tiny robots! Save dress." The dress and life like model of Sam disappeared before them. She turned to her friends, "So, you guys can have the rec room now. I have a meeting to go to soon."

John asked, "Meeting with who?"

"Asgard High Council," she replied. "It's all yours," she motioned towards the room. "Maybe we can all have dinner together tonight?"

"You're on kid," John agreed.

She waved goodbye and left out the door.

John mentioned, "Good kid making a dress for her mom. Most kids wouldn't bother to do something like that." He plopped down on the sofa.

Teyla wondered, "Why is Izzy meeting with the Asgard High Council?"

Rodney stated, "The Asgard adopted her. To them she's an Asgard. Maybe they want to say 'hi' to her." He then placed himself on the other side of the sofa, "She could have left the Sam model and dress though." he pouted.

"So you can fulfill your wildest fantasies, Rodney?" John Sheppard smirked at him.

"No," he defended though that was exactly what he was thinking.

Ronon admitted, "She would make a good tailor. She could make me some new clothes." he glanced down at himself.

Teyla agreed, "She could make some nice stuff." She sat on the sofa between the two men, "It's so nice to see she's not abusing the nanites and just wants to help people. I know if I controlled those nanites I'm not so sure I would be making a wedding dress for my adopted mother. I would kill every Wraith that ever existed." she declared.

John assured, "I'm sure you would use them for other things too." He looked to Rodney, "What would you do if you controlled the nanites?"

He shrugged, "Nothing." He thought long and hard what he would do for eight years and Sam Carter was his prize to be won.

"Come on," John didn't believe him. "What would you do?"

He confessed, "I would be standing next to Sam and she in that in that wedding dress."

Ronon smirked, "Maybe she can make a clone and have the clone programmed to fall in love with you, Rodney?"

"That's doable," he agreed for he could not have Sam then a clone would do just fine.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

As SG-1 waited for the _Nevada_ to rescue them and the people of Langara, Isabelle went to greet the Asgard High Council in Thor's place. She walked into the briefing room and found the council had arrived. The Asgard council members all looked like eighteen year old young men. They were dressed in military uniforms. Hermoid was already on hand for he too was part of the High Council along with Heimdall who had blond hair and blue eyes. Freyer was man with light brown hair and hazel eyes who wore a green flight suit for the Air Force. Gefion was a darker haired man who wore a green battle dress with Army Corps of Engineers insignia. The four High Council members gather for the yearly meeting.

Izzy greeted, "Hey guys!"

"Isabelle," Heimdall greeted her pleased.

Janet stated concerned, "Izzy this is a High Council meeting." As far as she knew Isabelle was not supposed to be at the meeting.

"I know," she took a seat at the table. She spied the cookies and coffee, "You got cookies."

Hermoid loaded up a paper plate with cookies, "Earth does have very good food." he mentioned.

Janet cocked an eyebrow for the High Council seemed fine with Izzy attending the meeting. She took a seat at the head of the table and General Hammond took the opposite side. Janet gathered the files that required signatures. "Okay," she opened the first file. "There are contracts for the next Asgard-US made deep space vessel, tentative name, the _Texas_ ," she looked over the paper, "It requires the signatures from High Council members and the Supreme Leader, Thor." She slid the paper to Gefion for the first signature. "Thor won't be back for a week…" she started.

Gefion signed the contract and slid it down the table to Freyer. He informed, "The Supreme Leader Proxy can sign for Thor." He motioned towards Isabelle.

"Supreme Leader Proxy?" she asked baffled and looked at Izzy.

She told her, "I can sign in Thor's absence." She didn't go into details. The contract soon made its way around the table to Izzy and she simply signed her name and added "proxy" after her signature.

Janet admitted, "I wasn't aware Thor gave you permission to sign for him."

"He did!" she hoped that would be the end of the conversation.

Heimdall admitted, "It is a relief for the council otherwise, Loki would be signing and he tends to alter agreements after the fact."

Gefion smiled, "We are so happy Thor chose you, Izzy. Loki is not to be trusted with any contracts."

Izzy smiled awkwardly, "Thanks guys." She hoped they would drop the conversation and eat their cookies.

Frayer insisted, "We are overdue for the celebration. We should have the celebration soon."

Izzy miffed, "Shut up."

General Hammond wasn't sure why they were speaking about a celebration but a proxy in Earth terms was a simply paper that gave permission to act someone's behalf. He requested, "I'm pleased Thor appointed you his proxy, Izzy. We will need to see the paper for official files. Do you have it with you?"

"Um," she winced. "I can get it later."

Heimdall asked baffled, "Paper! What does she need a paper for?"

"For our files that proves Thor gave her permission at act as a proxy in his absence," he explained for a proxy paper should be very easy to produce for it was simply a signed and notarized letter or statement.

Heimdall stated, "She has been recognized by the High Council." He seemed baffled as to why papers were required.

Hammond gave a nod, "It's just for our records. A simply letter of proxy will suffice."

The four council members seemed even more baffled and glanced at one another. Heimdall stated, "By Asgard law Isabelle is Supreme Leader and may represent Thor, in his absence, at any time. I do not understand what this other paper is that you require."

Janet tried to explain, "Under US law Izzy needs a piece of paper giving her permission by Thor to act on his behalf in his absence. It's very simply piece of paper. Many people use proxies."

Izzy tried to calm the council, "Guys! I will get the paper and take care of it." She wanted them to stop asking questions.

Heimdall rebutted, "But you are his wife! Why should you require some paper?" he balked.

Janet and George both looked expecting at Isabelle as she placed her head in her hands. Izzy muttered under her breath, "Shit."

Janet asked shocked, "So when did you and Thor elope, Iz?"

Heimdall was even more confused, "This year! The High Council approved. They are husband and wife under Asgard law."

Janet told them, "Izzy is only sixteen!"

They were not fazed in the least. "Correct," Heimdall agreed.

"Under US law she cannot get married until she is eighteen!" she told them.

"But she is Asgard," he countered.

"She is also human," she rebutted. She then asked Izzy who sat turning rather red in the cheeks. "Do Sam and Jack know you and Thor…what…eloped?"

She shook her head, "Nope!" She tried to explain, "Asgard law does not recognize US law as their law and in order for me to act as a proxy under Asgard law, I have to be either a sibling, direct descendent or a spouse. Asgard law doesn't have power of attorney or proxy permissions. Any letter of proxy I get is useless under Asgard law. There was no other way. Otherwise, you would be all be dealing with Loki."

"But you are only sixteen," Janet rebutted. "You can't legally get married until you are eighteen."

"That's under US law," she agreed. "I'm married to Thor under Asgard law."

General Hammond needed to keep the meeting on topic, "We can discuss the details of this issue later. Right now, Isabelle is able to sign for Thor under Asgard law and we need to get these contracts out of the way." He motioned, "Let's continue."

Freyer told Izzy, "You are an Asgard. Your marriage to Thor is official and cannot be undone by the will of your parent or any Earth laws."

Gefion added, "They give you any problems you let the High Council know."

It became evident to Janet and George that the Asgard wanted to keep Isabelle as Thor's wife and as an Asgard. They had no intention of giving her up to silly human laws. She was the wife of the Supreme Leader and the only one who could keep Loki away from power.

 **Meanwhile**

In the three day journey to Langara, Loki made a complete pest of himself. He managed to sneak drugs on the ship, right under Thor's nose. He agreed to wear a flight suit but missed his leather jacket and his drug paraphernalia. Just about everyone could smell the lingering marijuana that stuck around Loki.

Charlie O'Neill was stationed with Walter at the helm. The young man mentioned to the Sergeant, "You smell Loki yet?"

"I think we all have," he replied not pleased. Loki looked like an eighteen year old human and that fact attracted his daughter, Sophia to the alien along with the rebellious side.

Charlie sang, "Oh' that smell. Can't you smell that smell…"

Walter admitted, "He's a parent's worst nightmare." He then reported, "We are in orbit, Thor."

Thor sat in the command chair also wearing a flight suit with the ship's name. The bridge wasn't as fancy as the bridge on his old ship. It lacked any windows and looked much like the inside of a warehouse with gray painted beams made of a metal that stronger than steel but light as aluminum. A flat screen was before them. "Visual on screen," he ordered.

As the planet's surface came on screen Jack walked onto the bridge to get a firsthand look. He also wore the green flight suit for the new ship and nearly came to a halt upon seeing the desolate image. Nothing remained standing. The entire surface was black and burnt. "Are they alive?" he gasped.

Thor informed, "We're hailing them now. Walter, boost the radio signal! If they are underground they will have trouble reading us."

"I have the radio signal at full power," he reported.

Thor spoke into an open microphone, "This is the _Nevada_. Can you read me, Colonel Carter?" He then waited and hoped for the reply.

Sam's voice came over the speakers, "We read you loud and clear, Thor." She sounded ever so relieved. "We're in an underground bunker. We made contact with six other bunks that survived the attack. You will have to beam us up."

"Standby," he replied. He looked to Jack, "I will have engineering start beaming any survivors up now."

"I'll go wait for them in the transporter room." he told him. He quickly left to meet Sam as she was beamed up onboard the ship. Jack walked into the room at a quick pace and found SG-1 had just arrived with Jonas Quinn and a number of civilians from Langara. He grinned at his friends, "Glad you're okay."

Sam and the survivors all looked tired from the ordeal. They had little sleep, little to eat and all needed a bath. She was ever so happy to see Jack. She wrapped her arms around him and nearly came to tears. "I missed you," she whispered.

"I missed you too," he soothed. He looked at his friends, "You don't know how lucky you are to have survived that attack."

Sam sniffed and wiped away a tear. She asked, "Where is Izzy? I thought she would be with you."

"Thor had her stay in the SGC. Something about she needed to see the High Council for something or other." he informed. "She's waiting for us back home."

Daniel sniffed, "What's that smell? Anyone else smell pot?" He looked about.

Jack sighed, "Thor brought Loki on the trip. He was probably smoking in here earlier."

Daniel winced, "Loki! Why?"

Sam wrinkled her nose, "He must have been smoking it in here."

Jonas asked, "Loki! Is he Thor's brother?"

SG-1 nodded collectively.

Jonas asked, "What is that strange smell?"

Daniel sighed, "Loki."

 **Later**

After beaming up the few hundred survivors out of a planet of millions the _Nevada_ set a course for Earth once more. It was a bit sweet reunion. Despite the time dilation field with did save hundreds, the weapon was more than they anticipated and millions of Langarans were lost. It seemed Earth really was the last stand. As they began the return journey they received word that the To'kra were also attacked and Jacob Carter led the handful of survivors back to Earth. No one was safe from Anubis or the weapon he prowled the galaxy with.

Jack brought Sam to his VIP quarters on the ship so she could relax and take a private shower. The room was painted white with a blue carpet and matching bedding for the full size bed. It had a flat screen monitor on the wall for entertainment and internal calls. A desk was near a dresser with a chair and table. He waited for Sam as she took her shower.

She stepped out of the private bathroom attached to Jack's assigned room with nothing but a towel around her middle. Her hair was still wet as she looked about, "Did you bring me some clothes by any chance?" she asked.

He smirked, "Nope!" He then opened the small closet behind him to reveal a flight suit for her, "Just this!"

She smirked back and walked behind him and looked at the flight suit. Her name was on the badge. "Any underwear?" she looked at him.

"You'll have to go naked," he teased. "Open the drawer," he pointed.

She went over to the drawer and slid it open. She found her underwear, bra and socks and enough for three days. "Thank you," she sighed for she had spent a week in the same clothes.

Jack told her, "You look tired."

"I am," she agreed with a nod as she dug through her articles. She was about to get dressed and report for duty.

He stood up and placed the article back, "You need to get some sleep."

"Did you bring me anything to sleep in?" she wondered.

He answered honestly, "I forgot that." He turned her towards him and placed his arms around her and the towel. All that was between was a small white military issued towel. He pulled her closer, holding her in his arms. He motioned towards the bed, "Come on."

"I haven't taken my birth control pill is six days," she warned.

"Didn't you say you wanted to have a baby?" he reminded her.

"Our wedding is five months away." she reminded him.

"Close enough," he smiled mischievously.

She placed her head on his chest and simply closed her eyes for a moment. After so much effort they seemed to be losing at every turn. She didn't know if Earth was next. For the moment, all she wanted was to be in his bed and making love to him before drifting to sleep in his arms. She then nodded, "Okay!"

"Okay," he replied.

"Okay," she looked back at him. She let the towel fall the floor and stood before him in the nude.

He pulled her closer and kissed her once more. After a minute he came up for air, "You get in bed and I'll get the light." he offered.

"Alright," she agreed. She climbed in the bed and slid under the covers. She lay in the dark after Jack flipped the light switch. She then heard him remove his flight suit and try to find the furniture in the dark. He quickly stubbed his toe.

"Damn it," he winced.

She tried to not laugh but couldn't help it.

"Not funny Carter," he warned. He got the bed and slipped under the covers. He nuzzled up closer.

Her hand felt his side. He still had his boxer shorts on. She stated, "Why didn't take you shorts off."

"I stubbed my toe," he complained.

"Sure," she miffed. "I'm here totally naked and you climb in with your shorts on."

"It doesn't take much to take them off." he reminded her. He slipped his underwear off and tried to kick them off the bed. He nearly fell off the mattress for it was much smaller with two bodies.

"Did you fall out?" she wondered pulled back the covers.

"I got it," he assured. He settled down nearly on top of her. He admitted, "Little cozy."

"I just hope we don't fall off and need medical assistance," she confessed.

Jack admitted, "That would be embarrassing." He repositioned himself for the event. He seemed rather eager to Sam.

"Why are you in such a rush?" she asked.

"I'm not," he replied. "Just…" he tailed off.

"What?" she asked.

He confessed, "Thor told me the other you were pregnant with some other guy's kid in that other reality the cadets went. That kind of bugged me. Then you said you wanted one too. There is no way I'm losing you and my child to someone else."

"You really want to have a baby," she figured with a smile.

He confessed, "I want you to be happy and I know you've wanted a kid for a long time."

She admitted, "You're right! I've wanted my own for years now." She caressed his face and kissed him soundly as she started her own mission to have the baby she always dreamed of.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

For three days Isabelle was station at the control room, just off the briefing room so the Generals could keep an eye on her during Sam and Jack's absence. Isabelle ran the controls and waved to Colonel Sheppard's team upon their return from off world intelligence gathering which so far gained little.

By that afternoon the _Nevada_ was in Earth orbit. Janet Frasier requested that Sam and Jack beam down immediately for a family concern. Isabelle radioed a request for Thor to beam down with them.

The three were beamed down directly into the briefing room after Thor gave Colonel Mitchell command of the ship. Thor assumed the meeting with the High Council did not go as planned.

Jack, Sam and Thor all materialized in the briefing room wearing the flight suits. Janet and George were on hand along with Jacob Carter and Selmak who were told previously. Isabelle emerged from the control room wearing her cadet battle dress uniform. She waved for Thor to come see her as Sam was greeted by her loving father with a hug.

Thor walked over, "What happened? Was there an issue with the contracts?"

"The High Council accidentally let the cat out of bag," she spoke low. "They told Janet and George that we're married."

That was most unexpected! Thor did not plan on making the marriage public for at least two more years. He cocked and eyebrow and turned to look at Janet speaking with Sam and Jack.

Janet wasn't sure where to begin. She stated, "I was informed by the Asgard High Council that Isabelle is Thor's wife under Asgard law. Apparently, they eloped."

Jacob did see a plus side and mentioned, "Well…he is Thor."

Sam stood flabbergasted, "Dad! Your granddaughter eloped." She looked to Jack. "What do we do?"

Jack tried to calm everyone, "He's Thor! Thor doesn't do anything on a whim. Let's find out what is going on." He turned and with Jacob's assertion of Izzy's husband being Thor ran through his mind for if Jack could pick a husband for Izzy, Thor would be that kind of husband. He came to the pair, "Okay! What happened?"

Thor flatly stated, "Six months, 2 days and 14 hours ago the Asgard High Council recognized Isabelle as my wife and bestowed her with legal Asgard standing and the power of Supreme Leader."

"Why did they do that?" Jack asked. He knew accusing Thor of sexual relations was something not in Thor's character and correctly figured Thor would not surrender to sexual impulses.

Thor replied, "In that last two years Loki has become very reckless and I needed to ensure the future of my people in the event of my absence or death."

Isabelle explained, "Thor literally placed me between Loki and the position of Supreme Leader. Loki is not exactly 'Supreme Leader' material."

Thor asked, "Did the meeting with the High Council not go well?" He was very concerned contracts were not signed as they should have been.

"Everything got signed," Izzy told him. "It's just the High Council didn't understand what a letter of proxy is and Brass wanted a letter of proxy for the records. Supreme Leader Proxy was tad confusing."

Jack figured, "So this was a political move."

Thor agreed, "For now."

Jack gave a look for it sounded like there was more he was not being told. "For now?" he asked. "What's the long term plan here, Thor? After you get Loki off the line to the thrown you and Izzy get an Asgard divorce?"

He informed, "There is no mechanism to remove Loki from his birth right. The only mechanism in Asgard law is I marry and my wife acts as Supreme Leader on my behalf in my absence and will become Supreme Leader in the event of my death. Isabelle will be the only human-Asgard standing between my brother and the position as Supreme Leader in the event of my death unless we have children. Then those children will place Loki further down in the line of succession."

Jack asked, "So you two plan on having kids?" He looked about baffled. Izzy was too young to have kids.

"Indeed," he agreed. "If my plan works than in nine years the first offspring shall arrive."

Isabelle tried to keep a straight face for she knew how the plan was going to sound if Thor went into details. Thor excelled at making long term, extremely detailed plans. He had been busy planning out the future of the Asgard and humans on Earth for some time. Upon her last check he was planning their retirement and old age.

Jack's head spun, "What? Okay, nine years sounds good but…what?"

Izzy explained, "Thor is really good at drawing up really detailed long term plans."

Sam asked, "So exactly what is this long term plan?"

Thor started to explain his long term plan. "The plan will take twenty years to fully implement. The desired goal is for the Asgard and the human of Earth to become one people. To accomplish this goal, the Asgard must see humans as Asgard and the humans of Earth must see Asgard as people of Earth. The plan started with Isabelle when she was a child. At eight years old I proclaimed her to be an Asgard and in the last eight years the Asgard of also accepted her as an Asgard despite that fact that she is human. That phase of the plan has been completed with the successful signing of the contracts."

Izzy spoke up, "The hardest part is going to be getting the people of Earth to accept the Asgard. Right now, everyone believes the cover story that all the Asgard died. What do you think will be the reaction when it's disclosed that there is a colony of Asgard men living on Earth who are looking for women to get it on with? If the colony was filled with hot Asgard women looking for guys then that would…"

Jack had the vision in his mind of a colony of hot Asgard women looking for human men to mate with. He interrupted, "Asgard mail order brides."

Sam rolled her eyes not enthused.

Isabelle shared Jack's sense of humor and thought that was brilliant. She had to agree, "Exactly! But the surviving Asgard are all male and the last thing we need is a bunch of guys on Earth deciding the Asgard are after their women and coming at the colony with guns."

Thor agreed, "Strife is very real possibility! To counter the probability of strife it was determined the Asgard would have to embrace Earth culture, hold Earth jobs, own homes and prove to the people of Earth that our people are not that different. Part of plan would be to present an Asgard-human family in the public eye. Isabelle and I are going to fill that role upon disclosure."

Izzy added, "It would probably help if there were a few other Asgard-human families to show. The Supreme Leader can be compared to a monarchy on Earth. We want to show the Asgard as normal, everyday people. They are your friends, family, neighbors…that kind of thing. But right now, the Asgard are self-segregating in a colony and most people on Earth think they were legendary race that died out. We can't have colonies of E.T. forever. Eventually, we all need to live together and get along."

Sam sighed, "Izzy you are sixteen. You got your whole life ahead of you. What if you find some nice young man and you fall in love?"

She replied, "I do love Thor."

She asked upset, "Does he love you back or this just some big plan at your expense?"

She rebutted, "You think I would be willing to do this if he didn't love me? I know the Asgard tend to hide their feelings…" she motioned.

Thor miffed, "Except my brother."

"True," she had to agree. "But I know exactly what he and the other Asgard are feeling. They have the same emotional needs we have but are just way better at detailed planning which covers it up." She then turned to Thor, "Loki can actually help us with the plan."

"How?" he asked baffled. For Thor, Loki has been nothing but trouble.

"He's a mess! He uses drugs, has a lot self-esteem issues, get in trouble with the law. He's vulnerable! He can show that Asgard are not perfect. You guys come across as perfect a lot." she explained.

"I do not," he disagreed. He pondered if people thought he was perfect for nothing was ever perfect.

Jack admitted, "I would give anything to have whole fleet full you guys."

Sam had to asks, "I just want to be clear! There are no…physical reasons for the marriage. You are not planning on having kids for at least ten years, right?"

Izzy knew what she and Janet were both thinking. "I'm not pregnant! Thor follows US law and won't do anything to risk the Asgard or me." She then fell silent for a second as she listened to the nanites. She closed her eyes for just moment and listened close. She opened her eyes and looked directly at Sam. "You are pregnant." she told her.

"What?" she asked.

"It's early," she smiled. "It's a girl and she will be here in nine months." She grew excited and cheered, "I got a baby sister!"

Sam stood beside herself for she knew she took a risk making love to Jack on the ship. She caught her breath and looked to Jack who came to her side.

He placed his arms around her and held her close. "It's gonna be okay," he assured her. He looked over to Izzy who seemed to be very excited. She was nearly jumping up and down in place.

"I got a baby sister," she cheered again. "We need to pick out baby clothes, get her room set up, plan the baby shower…" she looked at Sam and Jack who were staring at her strangely. She admitted, "Yes! I've been planning this for eight years along with your wedding."


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

The infirmary was able to confirm Sam's very early pregnancy using Asgard scanners. She knew she had time before she would have to enter maternity leave. As she left the infirmary Janet waited for her near the door.

"Congratulations," the doctor hugged her knowing it was confirmed.

"Thank you," Sam graciously embraced her. "The nanites must have told Izzy when they detected her." She stood beside herself, "Her! I already know she's a girl."

"Izzy is excited," Janet told her as they began to walk. "I saw her looking at a catalog with baby clothes, cribs, toys…" she shook her head, "She's destine to be the Supreme Leader of the Asgard and she's more excited about having a sister than anything else."

"She's still a teenager," she reminded her. "Thor will take care of her. I know he will. She has had a long time to bond with him over the years. It's kind of scary, Izzy having to step into Thor's roll and be this key part of a plan to get the Asgard to really belong on Earth."

Janet admitted, "Looking back I should have known something was up. She didn't seem to go after boys the way Cassie did. Thor was always there protecting her. They spent a lot of time alone, going out, doing things together."

"Like dating?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," she nodded. "Thor would drive her to the movies, out to dinner, for lunch, anyplace she wanted to go. I guess maybe they were dating." she figured. She had to admit, "He is Thor! If it was me I would marry him too."

"Me too," Sam agreed.

"But you got Jack," she countered. She teased, "If it was Jack or Thor…which one?"

She puckered in thought, "Tough one."

Janet shook her head, "I'm trying to figure out what it must be like for Izzy. To be sixteen, be recognized as an Asgard and the Supreme Leader Proxy by the Asgard, to have all that information in her head that gives her memory issues, to have total control over the nanites, to struggle with telepathy, to know that Anubis wants you to join him or die…and all you seem to want to care about is your adopted mom's wedding and your coming baby sister."

Sam came to a halt, "Maybe that's it! Maybe she's giving me a hard time about her dress because it gets her mind off everything else."

"Maybe," Janet agreed. "But she was kind of giving you a hard time before Anubis broke free of the mirror."

"I wonder what happened in that vault," she admitted. "I mean, Thor didn't really have that kind of a handle on the nanites then and Teal'c seemed kind of…tight lipped."

"Maybe we should ask him," she suggested as they walked.

 **Meanwhile**

Isabelle found herself back in Hermoid's class with Sophia and Kyle. Thor had returned to the _Nevada_ to continue his command. The two cadets were told not to speak of their time on the ship during the rescue mission. The other cadets were not aware that Hermoid was their instructor and Isabelle was Thor's wife under Asgard law.

Izzy was going through a catalog of baby items. She marked down things she wanted to get her new baby sister on a list while Hermoid taught the class. She did not pay attention to the lesson.

Sophia noticed, "What are you doing?" she whispered.

"My mom is going to have my sister," she whispered back.

"Colonel Carter is pregnant?" she gasped.

She nodded joyfully, "I can't wait!"

Sophia stated, "We just rescued her from Langara."

"It's early," she told her. "She just found out."

"Wow," Sophia sat baffled. "Who is the father?" She wondered if Sam was pregnant prior to going off world or while she was off world."

"Jack is!" she replied as if it was obvious.

"But she was in an underground bunker for six days." she told her.

She nodded, "I read the report."

Sophia wondered how could be Jack for he was only with Sam on the three day return trip and it would be far too early to detect a pregnancy days old. She asked, "You sure he's the father?"

She nodded, "One hundred percent." She knew from what the nanites told her. The nanites told her the gender and the genetics including the Ancient gene that embryo inherited from her father. She looked up and figured, "We should start a list of names."

Sophia asked, "Really getting into this baby thing, huh?"

She grinned ever so happy, "I've been wanting this for eight years. Damn, it took them long enough. I was beginning to think they time they had a kid I would be a grandma." she kidded.

Sophia wasn't so sure it was Jack's based on what she knew about human reproduction. She wondered if maybe Sam became pregnant in the bunker or prior. Her mind conjured up a list of possible men from Jonas Quinn who Sam seemed to adore to Colonel Mitchell who still carried a torch for her. She then pondered if maybe it was Daniel. She sat wondering to herself if Izzy was mistaken on the baby's father.

 **Meanwhile**

Jack figured he needed someone to talk with and found himself at Daniel's office. He walked inside and discovered Jonas and Daniel were arranging desk for Jonas had returned to the SGC after losing so much on Langara. He cut his hair short and donned the battle dress uniform once more. They figured by working together perhaps they could find a way to stop Anubis and end the streak of terror he inflicted on the galaxy. Jack closed the door behind him for two heads were sometimes better than one. He greeted the two men, "I see you two are sharing, huh?"

Jonas nodded, "Daniel's idea! He wasn't too happy with the cadet instructor. And I noticed room is tight here in the SGC now with the Academy."

He asked Daniel, "What was wrong with the cadet instructor?"

"He drank all my coffee, would eat my lunch…" he complained, "and ate nothing but cookies."

"He was an Asgard, Daniel." he told him. "I gave them a few instructor jobs to help adjust." Jack wasn't aware but the Asgard seemed to have developed a liking for cookies and coffee.

He asked, "How many Asgard do we have on base?"

"About six," he told him. "Speaking of Asgard…Um…if either one of you two were a teenage girl, would marry Thor?"

Jonas and Daniel traded glances for it was the oddest question they heard all day. Jonas shrugged, "He is Thor!"

"What?" Daniel asked Jack.

"Let me put it another way," he offered. "If you had a teenage daughter and Thor wanted to marry her and make her the Supreme Leader to keep Loki from the job would you be okay with that?"

Daniel asked, "Thor wants Isabelle to be the next Supreme Leader of the Asgard?"

"He wants to put her between him and Loki because Loki is such a screw up." he figured. "In order to do that, Thor has to marry her. He can't just appoint her."

Daniel pondered for a second, "The Asgard elect the High Council but the Supreme Leader is more of a monarchy position. It's like being King. Thor inherited it from his father and his brother Loki would be next in line…" he winced.

Jonas stated, "I just spent three days with Loki on the _Nevada_ and that's a scary thought."

"Yeah," Daniel agreed. He looked to Jack, "Thor wants outmaneuver his brother and marry Izzy to prevent him from becoming Supreme Leader."

Jack nodded, "Yeah!" He didn't say the pair had married under Asgard law.

"Well, there is a long history of political marriages here on Earth. It's nothing new. What does Izzy think? It would be her life on the line." Daniel replied.

He squinted, "How would her life be on the line?"

"If Loki wanted to be Supreme Leader bad enough he would have kill her to get her out of the way," he informed. "Usually, to create a bigger buffer between the thrown and trouble prince, kids are born to force the prince further down the line. So, for Izzy to make as much room between her and Loki as possible she would have to have kids…The more the better." He cocked his head, "Has Thor ran this idea by her yet?"

He nodded, "He did!"

"And?" he wondered.

"They were married under Asgard law six month ago." he told him. "I just found out today. They were keeping it from everyone."

Daniel gave a sigh, "Thor must have planned this out a while ago. And to be honest he's the best choice for Izzy. She's sixteen but soon she will be eighteen and an adult. I can't see her with just anyone. She would need someone who knows about the download, the nanites, the memory issues, the telepathy…" he winced at the thought, "Someone like Loki would use her. Thor would protect her at all cost." He took a seat, "Under Asgard law you have to be an Asgard to marry the Supreme Leader. There is no way she could marry him just under US law. There are no age restrictions under Asgard law. So, for the Asgard she's one of them and the wife of the Supreme Leader. That places Izzy in a very powerful position and if Loki tries something like…Kill his brother…She can have him executed. It would not be enough if she just married any Asgard. She would need to marry the Supreme Leader to get that kind of power and protection. Thor's not stupid. He knows his brother better than anyone. He wouldn't have done this on a whim or after a night of sex. This is part of a bigger, far more detailed plan."

"The whole plan will take a couple of decades," Jack admitted. "The goal is to get the Asgard and humans to live as one people, get married…have kids…" he motioned with his hand.

Daniel slowly nodded as he figured out Thor's plan. He asked, "Remember back when Thor said we were the fifth race?"

Jack nodded, "Yeah! Why?"

"We can't really be the fifth race without a little help." he told him. "We're at the limit of our evolution. We're not getting smarter…we've leveled out as a race. Thor thought we would evolve for another generation but the data is not there. In another generation were going to start going backwards and start to be dumber. In order for us to go forward we need an injection of genetics. We need a little Asgard DNA in us. Not a lot, just a little bit. If the surviving Asgard start to breed with humans in generations from now there will be trace amounts of Asgard and that will be enough to continue to evolve into the fifth race that Thor thought we were becoming. We can't do that without a little fresh blood so to speak." he explained.

"So, the plan is us becoming the fifth race!" Jack figured.

"I think so," he agreed. "The fifth race that Thor spoke of is more than we can be on our own. I think Thor realized that to save us and his people we need to become one people. Izzy would be the perfect choice for that plan. She's human, would be married to the Supreme Leader and would inspire the Asgard to leave the colony, marry human women and have families."

"What about humans accepting the Asgard?" Jack asked him.

He pondered, "That would be the biggest hurdle. We would have to understand that we need the Asgard as much as they need us and since the colony is all male Asgard…" he winced, "That will look like an invasion of alien men who are after our women."

Jonas added, "If the colony was female…That wouldn't be an issue."

"True," Daniel agreed. "Heck, horny guys would be clamoring to marry one. But since the Asgard colony are adult males…I'm sure there are some human females who would like it but the human males might see them as a threat." He then figured, "Which is why Izzy would be so important…She would have to not look like an Asgard queen but a regular housewife for that to work. Otherwise, it looks like an invasion by horny Asgard males."

Jack admitted, "Izzy said they would have to look like a family."

"That would mean kids, a house…" Daniel figured. He cocked his head and looked up slightly, "I wonder how much of that Thor has planned out."

Jack motioned, "He's Thor, Daniel! He's probably got our old age planned out."


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

With Anubis terrorizing the galaxy unfretted, Janet decided to move military assets from Atlantis to the SGC. She had Colonel John Sheppard's team remain on hand as a backup for she wasn't sure what Anubis would do next. The Asgard were mobilized to defend Earth at all cost. The surviving Jaffa volunteered to join the fight for Earth and donned the US military uniforms and began weapons training and advanced fighting techniques. Other nations from around the globe sent their Special Forces to the US for more advanced training to defend Earth against any attack.

Sam decided she really needed to ask Teal'c about what happened eight years ago in the vault. She found him in the gym with a basketball as he tried to teach other Jaffa about the game. He wore green trousers and the sleeveless black shirt that displayed the muscles in his arms. He handed the ball to his son after demonstrating how to toss the ball into the basket. He then spied Sam standing at the door. "I will be back," he told the young Jaffa and walked over to Sam as his son tried to make the basket in his new Earth gym clothes and sneakers. "ColonelCarter," he greeted her.

"Teal'c," she simply gave a sigh, "What happened in that vault eight years ago?"

He motioned for her to follow him the privacy of the corner. He glanced around to ensure no one heard, "Thor was not able to get Anubis in the mirror as a child. A time dilation field was enacted and Isabelle as she is now appeared. She was able to force him into the mirror. She then disappeared and the time dilation field ended. Thor monitored it from the computer he had on the floor before the mirror. Young Isabelle was not strong enough to force him through but older Isabelle was."

"So that had to have been recently for her here," she figured.

"Indeed," he nodded. "Thor did write the nanites program that Isabelle used to send him through the mirror. It took him years to do so. They have been briefing me on their progress."

"But you were on Chulak and she didn't dial off world that much in the last two years." she countered.

"Isabelle does not require the Star Gate to travel. She had visited me on her own time on Chulak over the last two years. She came and informed me that SG-1 would be established again. She was most upset you would not let her help more with your wedding." he told her.

"She wants to poof it all for me," she nodded.

"Indeed," he agreed. "She had been working on a wedding gown for you in her spare time. She showed it to me. It's very elegant."

"How is she doing that without me trying it on?" she wondered. She then figured, "She can just make a life size model of me…"

"Indeed," he replied. "Isabelle wants to help you with the wedding and gets frustrated when she cannot. She also admires you and wants your approval."

"Did you know she married Thor?" she asked him figuring he would be surprised.

"Indeed," he told her. "I was asked to stand as witness for Thor and Isabelle when they went before the High Council."

"She's only sixteen, Teal'c." she stated surprised he said nothing to her or Jack.

"It was done so to prevent Loki from gaining power." he told her. "Jaffa marry at sixteen." he reminded her. He motioned towards his son, "My son married at sixteen."

"But she's so young," she winced knowing Teal'c was not going to agree.

"Look closer at Isabelle." he hinted. "She has enacted many time dilation fields. I believe she is actually closer to eighteen if that time was added to her legal age."

"How many time dilation fields has she used?" she wondered.

He admitted, "She figured out the command shortly after the vault and would often place herself and me in time dilation fields."

"Why?" she couldn't help but asks.

He smiled, "So I could be a Jedi."

"Wait," she held up a hand, "Izzy would enact time dilation field on base, in the recreation room so you and her could go play _Star Wars_?"

"Indeed," he beamed.

"Did she do that with anyone else?" she gasped.

Teal'c nodded, "CassieFrasier, GeneralHammond and Walter. Occasionally, she would also include Thor when he agreed to play."

Sam shifted her weight, "So Izzy can enact a time dilation field, fill it with _Star Wars_ stuff and go play for hours or days at a time."

He admitted, "We played more than just _Star Wars_."

"What else did you guys play?" she wondered.

He recalled, " _Indiana Jones_ , _Star Trek_ , many westerns, _MacGyver_ , _Magnum PI_ and a television show called _Knight Rider_."

She whimpered, "You guys played _MacGyver_ without me." She then wondered, "Does she still do that?" She then shook her head as she scolded herself, "Of course not! That's a stupid question."

Teal'c gleamed, "Indeed we do."

"Seriously?" she asked. "You guys still play games like that?"

"It allows for a much needed retreat to a world of make believe." he tried to explained. "You should come for our next session," he invited her.

"I will," she agreed.

 **Meanwhile**

Rodney McKay was tasked to work in Sam's office. He walked into the lab wearing green battle dress and carrying a cup of coffee. He went to the desk and found it was piled high with papers. He let out a deep sigh and opened the file drawer to file away the pile on the desk. He found a file that was neatly written in Thor's hand writing. It was labeled, "Isabelle's Life Plan". Curiously he picked it up and wondered what on earth Thor was making such a file for.

He opened it and found charts, graphs, mathematical projections. He found a typed paper and began to read it. "Phase 1. Part 1. Declare child an Asgard. Part 2. Marriage between self and Isabelle under Asgard Law. Part 3, Marriage between self and Isabelle under US law. Part 4, bare 4 decedents, four male and one female. Amendment to Phase 1. Gain dwelling that is 3,500 US feet, two story, with five bedrooms, installed swimming pool, two vehicles, one canine and one feline." He wondered what he was reading. He flipped through the papers, "End of life plan for SG-1." He gasped, "What?" He started to read, "Part one…Ensure comfortable departure." He franticly thumbed through pages wondering if Thor was planning on killing SG-1. "What the!" he gasped.

Isabelle walked into the lab looking for Sam and found Rodney going through Thor's very detailed lifelong plan. She snuck up behind him as he didn't seem to notice her. She spied the plans Thor drew up for when SG-1 reached the end of their life span. "Whatca doing?" she asked.

Rodney nearly jumped. He turned to Izzy and stated, "Thor made this top secret plan to kill off SG-1."

"Why would he do that?" she tried to keep a straight face.

"Apparently, to get you to marry him!" he warned. "Who knew Thor was…" he shook thinking Thor was a sick man.

"Rodney," she took the file from his hands. "End of life plan is what you make for elderly parents. It's to ensure that when Sam, Jack and Daniel are old and near the end they are provided for and are comfortable. He's setting up long term elderly care plans for them because he knows he will outlive them and he wants to take care of them when they are elderly."

"He's got this weird plan about marrying you," he countered.

"You've seen Loki lately?" she asked.

"I heard he snuck drugs on the ship," he agreed.

"Loki is getting in all sorts of trouble and would be next in line for Supreme Leader. If Thor is married and has kids…Loki is further away from power." she explained. She opened the file and showed him, "This is Thor trying to ensure my life and calculate it all out. See, he even started calculations for retirement." She then closed the file, "Thing is…Not everything works out the way you planned. Thor has been working on making a plan for years now. He had to change it over and over again. Should have seen the look on his face when I said I wanted a huge house with an indoor pool." she laughed. "Of course, I've changed my mind on that."

"So, Thor is just trying to make long term plans." he figured.

"Trying is the key word there," she shook her head. "I thought he would have given up on it by now but Asgard like their long term plans." She pointed, "See, he had us having four kids, what genders, possible birthdays, a dog and a cat." She put the file back in the desk, "So, what ya doing?"

"More program decoding of the nanites." he told her feeling a little relieved.

She took a seat beside him, "So what happened to that doctor you were dating?"

"We broke up," he told her not wanting to talk about it.

Izzy wrapped her arms around his shoulder and gave him a hug, "We're having game night in the rec room. Come and down and spend some time with us."

"Who will be there?" he wondered.

"Me, Teal'c, Cassie, Walter…I think he's bringing his daughter." she assured him. He figured, "I guess I can go down for a game of cards."

"Great," she cheered. "See ya tonight." She then got up and started for the door, "Where did my mother go?" she asked herself.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

Cadet Sophia Harriman walked with her father after dinner towards the recreation room on base. She figured playing cards with her father would be rather boring for game night but went at his request. Walter got to the recreation room and placed his hand on the door knob. He gave a grin, "Ready for game night, honey."

She motioned unenthused, "Sure Dad."

He swung the door open and led Sophia inside. Her mouth dropped as she gasped. Inside the room was a hologram of from the Cloud City battle scene between Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader from the _Empire Strikes Back_. A menacing hologram of Darth Vader stood on a catwalk clutching the red lightsaber. On the other side of the catwalk ready to face off against the fictional nemesis was Teal'c wearing Jedi robes and holding a blue lightsaber.

The holographic Vader spoke, "You cannot win, Teal'c! You do not know the power of the Dark Side."

The program was tailored to Teal'c wishes and he responded, "The Dark Side is not match for the Light Side."

Walter whispered, "Watch this!"

The holographic Vader attacked Teal'c with the saber. An epic saber battle ensured that looked ever so real to Sophia. She stood gasping at the play. "Holy shit!" she exclaimed.

Teal'c turned and kicked the holographic Darth Vader in the middle and the nemesis went flying backwards.

Then Sophia heard the disembodied words: "Tiny robots…end program."

Suddenly the hologram was gone and Teal'c was back in his normal battle dress. He still held the lightsaber in his hands and he disengaged the weapon. Sophia found Izzy sitting on the sofa with a book on her lap next to Sam. She leaned over, "How about Amanda?" she suggested a baby name.

Sam wasn't found, "Nah…Sounds too much like an actress I saw on tv." She reached over for her cup of tea as she listed the names from the book on a pad of paper. She looked up, "Hey Walter! I see you brought Sophie with you."

Sophia gasped, "That was amazing! Was that the nanites?"

Sam nodded, "The nanites can create a hologram and make it seem like you are in a movie." She smiled at Teal'c, "You've been practicing with that lightsaber."

"Indeed," he proclaimed and tucked back into his jacket pocket.

Sophia asked, "Was that a real lightsaber?"

Teal'c nodded, "Indeed! Isabelle made it using the nanites."

She stood wide eyed, "That is so cool. So, you guys like play with holograms on game night?"

"Sometimes," Izzy agreed. "Sometimes we just have a card game."

She begged, "Please tell me we are not playing a card game?"

At the door Rodney arrived with his friends Colonel Sheppard, Ronon and Teyla for they found it was game night and came to play cards. Sheppard strolled in holding up a bag of potato chips, "I got snacks." He just missed the hologram. He placed the chips on the table and looked about, "Anyone else coming?"

General Hammond strolled in next ready for his adventure in the hologram play. He had a western in mind as he stepped into the room, "How about the Pony Express!" he suggested and then realized Colonel Sheppard had brought his team. He then had to back track for few knew about holographic game night.

Sheppard asked, "There's a card game called the Pony Express, sir?"

"Um," he looked to Izzy and Walter for he thought it would be only few players.

Izzy stated, "Tiny robots…run Pony Express program."

Colonel Sheppard and his team stood wide-eyed as the hologram suddenly ran. The recreation room looked like the great outdoors with trees and sunshine. It felt real and had a slight breeze in the air. He looked down at his feet and found the floor looked and felt like grass and dirt. He heard horses and turned around to find a few horses standing behind him at a post. He then spun and found General Hammond was in a costume dressed like the sheriff. He heard the gallop of horse hooves and turned again to find a horse and rider coming right at him. The horse came to a halt and a young boy with blond hair jumped off.

The boy called out, "Sherriff Hammond! I got a letter from the Marshall Hunter." He handed George the letter.

"Thank you Billy," he smiled at the boy and stood before his friends blushing a bit.

Rodney gasped, "It's a nanites! They can make very realistic holograms."

Colonel Sheppard asked the General amused, "Sherriff Hammond?"

Walter stood by his daughter by what appeared to be a fence still in his uniform. He told them, "In this game the General is the Sherriff and that boy is William F. Cody. We based it on the historical figure. The real Buffalo Bill was a child when he rode."

Sophia found the horse seemed very real. She started to pet the holographic animal as it interacted with her. "This is so real." she stated.

General Hammond suggested, "How about we end program, Izzy."

"Sure," she nodded. "Tiny robots…end program." The room then returned to normal as did Hammond's clothing.

Sam mentioned, "The time Daniel played Indiana Jones was hilarious."

Walter stated, "Last week when we played Pony Express we were in a gunfight with train robbers." He then added, "That took us three days to play out."

Sheppard asked, "Three days? You were all in here for three days?"

Walter told him, "We used a time dilation field! It was three days for us and minutes for everyone else."

The Colonel admitted, "The rec room on Atlantis would be far more fun with this."

Suddenly a group of cadets roamed into the recreation room. They were looking for game night. One of the cadets asked, "Is this where game night is?" He spied the chips and board games setting near the table. The cadets quickly moved into the area and started setting their own game night thus taking away the fun for they were not privy to the hologram programs.

Sophia asked the cadets, "Can't you guys leave?"

The cadets ignored her request and start to eat Colonel Sheppard's chips.

The Colonel miffed, "Those are mine!"

Sam stood up, "Let's go someplace quieter to read, Izzy." She motioned for her friends to follow. They soon left the recreation room leaving the games and chips to the cadets.

John Sheppard complained, "Those cadets ate my chips."

Walter miffed, "That's why we use the time dilation field."

Rodney stated, "The applications for that hologram program could be staggering. We could use it to run scenarios, training exercises and…" he then asked, "What do you use it for?"

Sam mentioned, "Running scenarios, training exercises and game night."

Izzy confessed, "Mainly game night."

Rodney slid up beside her as she walked down the hall. He kept his voice low, "You think you can come up with a program for Sam's wedding?"

"Sure," she nodded.

"Can you make the groom blank so anyone can take that position?" he whispered.

"Yes," she nodded smirking rather amused.

"Great," he seemed giddy. "You and I will get together on that."

Sam looked back, "I'm not marrying you Rodney! Not in real life! Not in a hologram and certain not your fantasies!"

Colonel Sheppard teased, "Just make him a hologram of Sam that he can keep in his closet."

Sam winced, "Oh' god."

 **Meanwhile**

On the _Nevada_ orbiting Earth, Thor put Loki to work in the engineering department. After numerous complaints of smoke in the engineering room from crew Thor was forced to pay a visit to his brother. He marched into the engineers' control room and smelled more marijuana. He was most displeased. He then spied Loki sitting on a stool at the controls with a small ceramic pipe in hand and packing in more of the drug in the container to light.

"Loki," he glared at him upset.

He held up three fingers together with his thumb touching his pinky and mocked, "Peace brother." He didn't know he had the hand sign wrong but Thor did.

Thor narrowed his eye, "You are not to be consuming the marijuana while on this ship, brother."

He complained, "Man…you are like…no fun at all since you got hitched." He then thought back, "Come to think of it you were never any fun." He then wondered aloud, "What does she see in you? You're so boring!"

"Anubis is destroying world after world and could attack the Fountain at any time and you are complaining that I am not entertaining you." he summed up his observation.

Loki spun on his chair back towards the control panel and brought up the computer screen, "I got that all figured out! The energy in the fountain pool is made of aethos! Now," he handed Thor his pipe, "Hold this."

Thor grasped the little pipe with his fingertips with the most annoyed face.

Loki used both hands to type, "The nanites are really underutilized. They can do far more than what Izzy is giving them commands to do. They operate on a quantum level. The nanites can act like a sponge and absorb the energy from the pool. Then with a few simply adjustments the nanites can use the aethos in the energy pool to make a shield to surround Earth that no weapon can penetrate and stabilize the aethos to take a hit and not blow everything to ity-bity bits." He looked back over his shoulder and found Thor was sniffing the pipe and wrinkling his nose in disgust. He reached up and retrieved his pipe, "So brother, we can utilize the nanites and pool to the max, shield Earth and our ships against Anubis and level out the playing field. If I can multiply the shielding effect we can down size it and make the shield more portable." He then repacked the drug back in the pipe after Thor picked at it.

"I knew you would come up with a solution brother," he told him.

"Great! Can I go back to Vegas now? This place is boring!" he complained. He then spouted, "I thought there was supposed to be a few crewmen helping me down here. How come they all left?"

"You're smoking drugs in front of them," he growled. "They left to get away from the smoke."

"Humans like pot!" he defended. "It should make them happier. They are such miserable creatures. I was trying to do them a favor," he defended.

"Not every human consumes…pot…" he countered. He then looked on as Loki tried to light the pipe. "You are not going to smoke that in front of me, brother?"

"Why not?" he asked.

"It stinks!" he huffed. "I do not wish to smell it or have you smoking it on this ship."

"Then beam me back to Vegas." he suggested.

"I have to beam down to the SGC to propose this idea to Colonel Carter. You are coming with me!" he determined. Thor figured he had better watch his brother closely.

He grinned, "She's kind of hot for a human. She could become an Asgard is she was a little smarter."

Thor snatched his pipe out of his hands, "Not another word about Colonel Carter out of you, Loki. You are coming with me and you best be on your best behavior."

"And if I'm not?" he asked.

"I will confine you to live in the colony." he warned.

He winced, "Come on, brother. Not the colony. There are no chicks there. It's just…a bunch of Asgard who are all virgins and can't figure out what to do it," he motioned towards his crotch area.

Thor knew what he was saying but decided to return some of the harassment, "It! Your zipper?"

"Zipper!" he gave a funny look. "You have a penis, right? I mean we all got one when we got the new bodies. Haven't ya done anything with it yet? It's been eight years! You should figure out what it does by now." he exaggerated.

Thor told him, "As best to my knowledge you are the only Asgard who seems to have an obsession with his penis."

He challenged him, "You haven't had sex! You're an Asgard virgin!" He stood up and got in his face, "You should try it sometime. You have a wife. You're the only Asgard who does have a wife. She's not putting out for ya," he dug at him. "I've gotten laid more times than you and I don't have a wife. The colony is nothing but a bunch of Asgard virgins and you want to send me there."

"I would send you there with assurance that you do not have access to pornography and no more of this." he held up the pipe.

He begged, "Please get laid. You are so uptight. You really need to get laid. Try it! You might actually like it."

Thor warned him, "My wife is not at the age of consent by US law."

"Are you kidding me?" he gasped. "You are following human laws! Shit brother! Half the humans don't follow human laws."

"I will not have you dictating the terms of my marriage," he snorted.

He smirked, "Apparently…she does."

"This is your final warning, brother. You treat Isabelle with respect or you will be confined to the colony." he warned him. He then added, "And you will be forbidden from entering Las Vegas for the remainder of your life span."

Loki gave a pout, "Okay…I will be nice to her. Just don't put me back in that awful colony."


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

Thor had to keep Loki on a short leash for the Asgard seemed to rather enjoy causing trouble. Thor called a briefing early the next morning requesting Isabelle attend with SG-1 and Jack.

Janet Frasier found Loki in her midst once more and she grew more irritated with the rebellious Asgard with each passing minute. He seemed to simply flaunt the rules and had no concern for those around him. He sat at the table looking rather sleepy-eyed for Thor woke him up earlier than he would have liked. He seemed to have just rolled out of bed and had not even combed his hair. He sat with a cup of coffee before him and cigarette in one hand looking miserable.

"Are you feeling okay, Loki?" Janet asked him knowing that he did not.

He miffed, "I had two hours sleep. My brother woke me up."

She smirked, "We did you only have two hours of sleep?"

"I was up late playing my tunes," he tried to explain he spent most of the night listening to music and smoking his pot.

"Maybe you should try going to bed earlier," she suggested.

"Lame," he sighed rolling his head back. He looked to Thor who sat across from him most displeased as they waited for SG-1, Jack and Izzy to arrive from breakfast. "Can I have my pipe back now, brother?" he huffed.

"You obviously have than one." he replied.

"Come on man," he complained. "I used my last rolling paper last night."

He smirked at him, "Good! Now you can't smoke more marijuana."

He miffed, "I'll buy some more."

Thor wondered, "How do you get your money, brother? You do not work and draw any kind of payment of funds that I am aware of."

"Vegas," he replied. "Not that hard to win there if you know how." He then bragged, "I can walk into a casino with five dollars and come out five thousand dollars."

Janet told him, "It's shame you are wasting your life like this. You won't be able to clone anymore. This is it! And here you are smoking dope, hiring prostitutes and wasting your talent in Las Vegas. It's like you are just throwing it all away, Loki."

Loki replied, "Maybe I'm living it to the fullest since this is my last hoorah! Do you have any idea what it was like to be trapped in that little gray body? To not feel much of anything but pain? To not taste anything? Each time you got a new body you found it to be worse than the previous one! And with each new body the pain got worse. It's was like sticking your finger in an electric socket to survive. After a while, it wasn't surviving. It was torture! I can feel, I can breathe, I can smell, I can see better, I can hear, I can taste and this is it. I saved as many of our people as I could when the Replicators attacked us. This is our last hoorah and it sickens me to see the colony throw it away. They don't leave the colony unless it's in numbers. They are afraid humans will find out that they are Asgard. They are more trapped now, here on Earth than were in those bodies. Now tell me, Doctor! Who is throwing it all away? Me, the only Asgard who got out and explored this world and embraced your culture including the forbidden and illegal things or the colony who is too afraid to get out there and see our new home?"

Janet sighed, "I understand what you mean. Loki, when you get arrested for drugs or resisting a police officer that doesn't send a good message to the colony."

"Yes it does," he disagreed.

"How?" she asked him.

"It proves you will be okay." he told her. "I've been arrest a few times. I get released every time and I'm never harmed. Sometimes, I can be roughed up when they put cuffs on me but it's not like falling into the hands of Anubis where you will be tortured and killed for information. They don't care I broke some stupid law. Heck, the cops agree some of these laws are stupid. Your own people only follow maybe half your laws. They ignore them." He then admitted, "That's what I admire about you. Your people will screw the rules and have more freedom than any Asgard ever had. The only thing holding you guys back is yourselves." He then admitted, "I'm here trying to help save this world because it's worth saving." He leaned back in his chair, "Now will you get off my case?"

Janet slowly gave a nod, "I never thought of it from your point of view. I thought you just liked to cause trouble for your brother."

"Oh' I do," he grinned. "It entertains me."

Thor rolled his eyes, "Why do I have to entertain you, brother?"

He shrugged, "Because you are my brother."

He just shook his head annoyed. Thor then spied SG-1, Jack and Izzy walk in the room after arriving from breakfast. Jack spotted Loki and smelled the cigarette smoke.

Jack stated, "I see the chimney is here."

Daniel agreed, "You could use the designated area for the cigarette break, Loki. Not everyone likes to smell it."

They settled around the table. Izzy sat beside Thor and across from Loki. She asked, "Can you finish that later?"

Loki suggested, "We should have a smoking day where everyone smokes."

Sam pleaded, "Loki please! I don't want to be exposed to second hand smoke right now."

He snuffed out the cigarette and tucked it in his pocket.

"Thank you, Loki." she gave him a smile. "Now, what did you want to see us about?"

Thor started, "Loki has been working on a way to shield Earth from an attack by Anubis using the nanites and the energy pool at the Fountain site."

Sam perked up, "Let's hear it!"

Loki explained, "The nanites can absorb the energy pool like a sponge, stabilize it and use it to power a shielding program that will cover the entire surface of the planet. I'm working on the code. Just need the master controller to implement it," he motioned towards Izzy.

Sam stated, "That's a great idea. Rodney has been studying the nanites code and I think he would be the one for you to work with."

"McKay?" he winced.

Sam asked, "What's wrong with Rodney?"

"He's dumb," he told her, "Smarter than most humans but still pretty dumb."

Sam squinted rather upset. She was about to tell Loki to shove his project when Izzy spoke up.

"You're right, Loki! You really do need to work with the best of the best that we can offer. I know this brilliant scientist who is perfect for you to work with. His name is Jay Felger and I think you will be very happy working with him."

He was surprised at how eager she was to have Jay Felger assigned to him and figured he must be smart. He agreed, "Okay!"

Sam went tight lipped as did Janet and SG-1. She knew what Izzy just did. She just gave Loki the worst scientist in the entire program that was nearly fired a number of times.

 **Short Time Later**

Thor had been thinking about what Loki said prior. He wondered if Loki was right and the surviving Asgard were not truly living but rather hiding on Earth. He, himself has never pushed his relationship with Isabelle. He gave her room and often it was she who would hug him and show affection towards him. He didn't want her to think he was trying to use her for lust and power. He really didn't know how to be romantic. It was Izzy who suggested they go to a movie or other entertainment. She would suggest a date off base. She would often sit close to him when he joined to watch the television or read a book. He never pushed himself and never really even kissed her with the exceptional kiss on the forehead or cheek. Thor knew all about biology and human reproduction but he found he knew nothing about human relationships. He wanted to experience more but he also wanted Isabelle to be comfortable first.

It was the weekend and class was out for two days. She didn't have to be a cadet or even work on SG-1. The ship in orbit was placed under the command of a new commanding officer and Thor was free for the moment. He wished he had the privacy of his lab back but it now belonged to Sam and Rodney. The office that was initially offered was taken by Janet and Jack to share after General Hammond returned to base. The recreation room had been taken over by cadets. He went to her dorm room and knocked on the door.

Sophia opened it and gave a warm smile, "Hi Thor."

"Is Isabelle available?" he requested.

"She's out. She said she was going to her old room to look for some toy she had as a child. Some kind of transistor radio." she told him.

"Very well," he gave a nod and walked down the hall to her private bedroom. He rapped on the door.

Izzy opened the door expecting it to be Sophia, "I found it!" She then found Thor standing before her as she held up the old radio she altered as a child to use as a controller. "Thor!"

"Can we talk?" he asked, "Privately."

"Sure," she motioned for him to come in. She closed the door behind him and placed the radio on her dresser.

Thor paced slightly and seemed agitated to her. She came to him curious, "Everything okay?"

"For now," he nodded. "Loki…" he started.

"What did he do now?" she winced.

"He made a point," he admitted. "This morning before you arrived at the briefing Janet Frasier asked why he was acting this way. He made a point that the Asgard in the colony are afraid to live on this world and he is trying to prove that we can live on this world with humans. He is proving that no matter what laws are broken humans will be kind…"

"Depends on the law," she rebutted. "I'm sure if he killed and ate someone…we wouldn't be so kind."

"I think he understands that difference in the law," he agreed. "He's is attempting to demonstrate that Asgard can have fun, even flaunt some human laws and…Live."

"I suppose he could be doing something like that." she figured unsure.

He stood before her and looked her in the eyes. "Are you happy as my wife?"

"Of course," she nodded.

"But we have not copulated," he swallowed hard. "Married people on Earth…"

"Thor!" She soothed him, "You spent how long in those little bodies? Decades! Hundreds of years! You guys need time to adjust. You don't have to push yourself into having sex. If you were still in that little gray body I would still have married you. It's your mind that I connected with. Not your…" she glanced him over, "really nice looking body."

He found himself feeling relieved. She didn't care what body he had and still was able to see him as he always was in his mind. He stood blushing as he made the request, "Can I kiss you?"

"Kiss me?" she wondered. "You mean like in the movies?"

"I believe it's called French kissing," he recalled.

"You wanna to French kiss?" she grinned at him.

"I would like to attempt it," he agreed feeling awkward about the strange Earth custom.

"Come here," she motioned for him to step closer.

He took a step closer and found he was inches from her nose as looked upon her. She placed her hands on his shoulders and admitted, "I have not done this either. So, it might be a bit awkward until we get the hang of it."

"Agreed," he took a deep breath.

She leaned against him, placed her hands around his the back of his head and pulled him close. Her lips met his and then the kiss grew deeper. The strangest thing happened at that point. Her mind touched his and while they were in the kiss Thor found he had access to her mentally. He could reach inside her mind and see the information that floated about. He then found he could feel her emotions and her thoughts. On the surface it was a kiss but mentally and emotionally it was so much more. Kissing Izzy allowed Thor access to the Ancient information that she was downloaded with. Never in his wildest dreams could have he imagined that a conduit to that information could be a physical action.

She pulled away slightly upon realizing there was far more to the kiss than she expected. "You were in my head with me." she gasped.

"I was," he agreed. "I was suddenly pulled into your mind. I could see the information from the depository. There's a second way to access it through intimate physical touch."

She cocked an eyebrow, "Wonder if you can do that during sex too?"

He figured, "In all probability yes. But it could draw me in much deeper into the information as we would experience a more intense physical connection. That could be overwhelming for even an Asgard."

"Meaning?" she asked.

"It could be equivalent to diving into an ocean, the ocean being your mind and not be able to return and to…drown in the information." he explained.

She winced, "Does that mean sex will kill us?"

"Not you but it could kill me," he figured. His mind churned, "I would need much better control during such an event as sexual intercourse."

She asked, "Just use a condom?"

"That would not suffice," he determined. "I would have to learn control and how to access that information through small exposures to it."

"Small exposures?" she wondered. She was baffled, "The only exposure to the information in my head is when you kissed me. What? You have to just kiss me a lot more or something?"

"Yes," he figured. "We would have to have controlled and limited exposure by the kiss."

"So you have to kiss me a lot more before we have sex?" she asked.

"Yes! Having sex immediately would terminate me." he agreed.

Her head rolled back, "Of course! It could only happen to me. My first time would literally kill him." she complained.

Thor stated, "I would need to do more research on this new development. If I can access the information through intimate touch than I can safely assume any unborn children would also be exposed while in the womb."

"My future kids could be exposed to the crap in my head and that could kill them?" she gulped worried for she assumed she was the only one to ever be affected.

"I am not sure how it would affect an unborn child." he admitted. "It's something I must explore before we decide to conceive any offspring."

"Right," she agreed. "Would this affect anyone who kisses me like that?"

"It could," he figured. "I am not sure but I can assume anyone who has intimate contact with you, whose mind you can touch through telepathy can be affected."

"Oh," she gulped in fear. One kiss and she literally kill someone. She feared her own power at that point.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

Jack O'Neill wanted to judge the reaction of the cadets if they were to discover that the Asgard were alive and one was in their midst. He didn't wish to expose Thor. He wanted a test subject and thus began to assess the six Asgard working as instructors for the Star Gate Academy. He settled on Hermoid being that test subject. But before he was to expose any Asgard to any public body he wanted Thor's approval as well the individual Asgard. He went to Thor's private room on base to propose the idea. He rapped on the door.

"Come in," Thor called from inside.

Jack pushed open the door and stepped inside, "Thor ole buddy…" he began then he found Izzy sitting on a chair by the small round table. Beside her was an EEG machine to measure brainwaves. She had leads attached to her head and Thor stood nearby attaching more leads to his own head using a mirror. It was an odd sight for sure to Jack. "Um…Am I interrupting anything?"

"Indeed," Thor agreed. "I am conducting research on brainwave activity during times of intimate contact."

Jack asked, "Why?" He was stupefied by the research.

"I discovered that upon intimate contact with Isabelle that I could access the information in her mind she gained from the depository." he tried to explain.

"Intimate contact?" he gulped thinking they had sex.

She explained, "Thor wanted to see what French kissing was and when he kissed me, he got sucked into my brain somehow. He could see what it's like in there."

Jack cocked an eyebrow, "You never kissed a girl before, Thor?"

He gave a displeased look, "I didn't have the ability to show intimate affection in the clone body that I had prior."

Izzy stated, "He's actually a good kisser but he got sucked into the Ancient download and it was overwhelming even for an Asgard. He's afraid that any children we have in the future will be exposed in the womb and they could die."

"Or suffer other consequences." he agreed as he stuck the last lead on his head.

"So, what are you doing now?" Jack wondered.

He frankly replied, "I was going to record our brainwave patterns during a kiss."

Izzy sighed, "My love life just became an Asgard science experiment."

Jack felt her pain, "Lucky you," he winced.

Thor asked him, "Is there something you need?"

"I was thinking of disclosure and I thought maybe we could let the cadets know that one of their teachers is an Asgard. I was thinking maybe Hermoid would agree." he explained taking in the odd sight of leads and wire attached to Thor's head as he adjusted the machine.

"I believe disclosure would be needed for the Asgard to be accepted on Earth." he agreed. "You would need permission from the High Council and Hermoid would have to agree. If they give you permission than I will consider the proposal for review."

"Review?" he asked him.

"I cannot take any disclosure lightly." he informed. "If the disclosure is not done properly the people of Earth may never accept the Asgard."

Izzy added, "and the Asgard might just stay in the colony and not want to have anything to do with us Earthlings."

"Earthlings?" Thor asked for he never heard the term before.

"That's what we call ourselves," she told him.

He pondered, "I like the term. Perhaps, it can apply to all races that have come to this planet?" He then had second thoughts for Asgard sounded better to him.

Jack smirked, "You gonna go from Asgard to Earthling, Thor?"

"Of course not," he shook the idea from his mind after reconsidering. "I am Asgard!"

"But you just said…" Jack started.

"I changed my mind." he informed.

Izzy smirked, "For an Asgard he does a lot of human things."

"Such as?" Thor wondered.

"Change your mind, mood swings, being over protective…" she started.

"I do not have mood swings," he countered.

She disagreed, "When Loki gets the best of you then you get real moody."

Thor turned to Jack, "Do I have mood swings when my brother is around?"

He admitted, "Ya kind of do."

"I shall work on that," he miffed. He turned on the monitor, "I am ready to commence the test."

"This is the kissing brainwave test?" Jack asked making a sour face.

"Indeed," he agreed. "You can stay and observe if you wish."

He held up a hand, "I think I'll pass."

Izzy figured, "This should not take long. Once Thor gets some data to study I can take you to the Hermoid and High Council. Maybe we can go to the colony and run it by them?"

"Perhaps," Thor gave a nod in agreement.

"I'll step outside," Jack spoke and then stepped outside the door. He stood in the hall thinking, "Kissing and brainwaves?" He shook the thought from his mind. As he waited Sam came walking down the hall smiling from ear-to-ear. She seemed very happy about something. He called, "Carter!"

She reached him and fell into his arms and hugged him tight. "What a great day."

"What?" he asked.

"Izzy is a genius!" she cheered. "This morning I have not been bothered by Jay or Loki. It's wonderful!" She then grinned looking at his amused face, "Where is Izzy! I wanted to thank her."

"In Thor's room with these leads hooked up to her head so Thor can measure brainwaves when kissing." he tried to explain.

"Why would he be doing that?" she wondered.

"Something about when he kissed her earlier he got sucked into her brain and could get access to the download." he replied.

"Really?" she gasped. She opened the door to speak to Thor and found Izzy sitting on the chair in a passionate kiss with Thor who was kneeling beside her. She rolled her eyes for she still thought of Izzy as a little girl.

Isabelle's hands cupped Thor's face and then she forced herself to pull away as Thor seemed rather dazed. She looked into his dilated eyes, "You still there?" she asked. She got no reply. "Thor!" she called.

Sam walked in as she found something was wrong, "What happened?"

"He went too long in my head," she stated. "Thor!" she rubbed his face trying to get him to respond.

Sam came to his side and tried to help. She noticed his eyes were dilated. "Thor!" she shook him.

He suddenly blinked and took a deep breath as he emerged from the knowledge. He gathered himself as best he could and turned to the table and grabbed a notepad and pen. He started to frantically write down what he had seen while inside Isabelle's mind.

Sam asked, "Thor! What happened? What are you doing?"

"I need to write it down before I forget," he told her as he wrote. "I could see the information in Isabelle's mind."

Jack stood watching, "Thor! I don't think you should that experiment without oversight. You were really out of it. Izzy had to stop it. You couldn't!"

He finished drawing and looked up at him, "You are right! It's too dangerous without oversight and a set time of exposure. Once I entered her mind I tried to gather as much as I could but there was more than I could handle."

Sam asked, "What happened?"

Izzy explained, "Thor found that through intimate contact, such as French style kissing, it will open a door to my mind and he can see the knowledge in my head. He was initially just going to take a brainwave study."

Thor stated, "Any human who attempts to become intimate with Isabelle will die from the first exposure."

"Anyone who kisses Izzy can die?" Jack asked.

"Any human who attempts intimacy will die," he concluded. "The human mind will not be able to sustain the exposure like an Asgard can." He added, "For an Asgard it is difficult."

Jack winced, "New meaning to the term 'kiss of death,' huh?"

"Yup," Izzy agreed wincing.

"I must conclude at this point that intimacy with Isabelle will be fatal to any human." he stated.

Jack wondered, "How intimate does it have to be? Just one kiss or what?"

Thor figured, "Any intimacy that triggers sexual arousal."

"If I hug her and kiss her on the forehead I'm not gonna die!" Jack assured himself.

"It has to be intimacy of a sexual nature," he agreed. "Intimate kissing and sexual intercourse would be fatal."

Isabelle gave a heavy sigh, "There go my dreams of having a family. I can never have kids now." She started to tear, "I had dreamed of having a daughter and I would name her Samantha…" she sniffed figuring she could never have her own children in the future.

Sam asked, "You wanted a family?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "I wanted to have the big house, the dog, the cat the kids, the whole nine yards. I've always wanted that!"

"And you planned on naming your future daughter after me?" she asked.

"Samantha Megan," she told her, "after you and my biological mom."

Sam leaned closer and wrapped her arms around Izzy. She was growing up and even dreaming of having her own home and family. "Love you, honey." she whispered.

"Love you too, Mom." she whispered back.

 **Short Time Later**

Hermoid had returned to the colony for his weekend and thus, Jack and Isabelle would need to travel to the colony to ask him and the High Council for permission to expose Hermoid and the Asgard to the cadets. Daniel joined them for he wanted to see how the colony was doing firsthand. As they took the flight for the colony located in Area 51, the small engine utility plane that Jack piloted was having trouble with the radio. He kept getting interference and he assumed it was a bad circuit in the radio that required attention but continued the flight regardless.

Thor had completed compiling his date from the EEG earlier that day and found he had some free time. Sam needed a ride into town to meet a caterer for her wedding and Thor agreed to drive her. As the pair headed for the elevator in civilian clothes Colonel Cameron Mitchell came jogging down the hall after.

"Wait up, Sam." he called.

The pair stopped near the elevator and looked back. Colonel Mitchell was trying to catch up with his nephew and Sophia behind him. He grinned as he reached them, "Boy, I'm glad I caught you two. Sophie and Kyle both need a ride into town. Can you take em? My car is in the shop," he fibbed. He didn't want to two cadets riding in his classic mustang for he feared that Kyle would want to drive it and request personal rides in the sports car.

Sam agreed, "I suppose. Where you two heading too?" she asked the cadets.

Sophia complained, "The cop wants me to make a statement about the robbery I was in."

Kyle sighed, "I need to fix a bank error on my account." He hoped Sam would drive for Thor drove much like an old man. "Can you drive us, Colonel Carter?"

"Thor is driving," she told the two cadets.

Kyle winced, "Can you drive?"

"Thor is a good driver," she replied. "He used to drive space ships before coming to live with us." she reminded him.

Cam stated it his nephew, "Thor is driving. He's willing to give you a ride. Now take it or leave it. You're not getting ride into town this easy."

"Alright," the young man rolled his head back in complaint.

Cam cheered, "Thanks Sam! I owe you one." He then patted Kyle's shoulder and whispered, "Behave," and then walked away.

The cadet stood before Thor and Sam at the elevator. All were in civilian clothing for the ride into town. The elevator door opened, "Shall we," she motioned for the two cadets to step into the lift first then followed with Thor behind her. The door slid closed and she wondered why the cadets what her to drive over Thor.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

Jack just crossed the air space into Nevada on his flight to the Asgard colony. He wore his green battle dress for the flight. His instruments then started going wild. He tapped the panel as he found his readings were spinning out of control.

Daniel sat in the seat beside him in the front of the plane. He also wore the green battle dress uniform. He asked, "What's going on with the plane, Jack?"

"I don't know," he admitted.

Isabelle was in the rear seat still in her cadet green battle dress and leaned closer to speak to Jack, "I got a bad feeling. There is something wrong."

"Instruments are going crazy," he reported. "Can you have the tiny robots fix the instrument panel?" he suggested.

She tried the command, "Tiny robots fix the instrument panel."

Nothing happened and the engine started to sputter.

She could hear the nanites trying to give her feedback, "Something is blocking the nanites."

"Like what?" he asked.

She closed her eyes for a second. The engine then lost power. The nanites showed her a computer virus and another set of quantum level nanites that had suddenly appeared. She figured, "Anubis has his own nanites! We're infected!"

Jack struggled to keep the plane in the air. "This is not good." he told her. He was losing altitude and fast.

Daniel sucked in a deep breath, "We're gonna crash."

"Tiny robots, secure the engine from invading nanites." Izzy tried a counter measure.

The engine then turned back over and ran once more. Jack brought the plane back up to avoid the crash. His instruments were still chaotic. "I got power back."

Then Anubis's nanites attacked the mechanical controls of the plan and broke a cable to the tail rudder hampering steering.

"I lost the tail," he huffed upon looking about.

Daniel asked, "Can we land?"

"I can't steer but I think I can get us down," Jack agreed. He started the emergency landing procedures.

Daniel looked back at Izzy, "If Anubis has his own nanites they could infect our technology and do all sorts of damage."

"They softening us for an invasion." she told him. "He's coming for Earth. Anubis is coming for Earth."

 **Meanwhile**

Sam waited with Thor and Kyle inside the police station as Detective Shanahan took Sophia's statement from the bank robbery that occurred a few weeks prior. Sam wished she could have gone into the room with the cadet but understood she could not due to police procedures. She received a call on her cell phone from the SGC.

"Janet," she replied answering the phone. She could barely hear what Janet was trying to say for the call was garbled and full of static. She placed her finger in her other ear to drown out any surrounding sound, "We have a bad connection. I can't hear you." The phone was still inaudible. "I'll try calling you back from another location. I'm getting nothing but static." she told her and disconnected the call.

Thor asked, "Is all well?"

"Janet just tried to call me but I couldn't make out what she was saying," she informed.

Thor removed his cell phone in an attempt to reach the SGC. He found the cell phone started making strange notices and beeps and would not allow him to dial the number. He stated concerned, "Most strange."

Sam then approached the female officer sitting at the reception desk. She asked politely, "Can use your phone?" She displayed her ID card, "It's official military business."

"Okay," the young dark haired officer agreed and handed her the phone.

Sam tried to call the number but the phone call would not go through. "That's weird," she winced. She hung of the phone and turned to Thor, "I can't even get through on a landline."

"We should return to base," he insisted.

"Let's get Sophie," she agreed.

 **Nevada**

Jack managed to land the plan in the middle of nowhere. There was nothing but dusty landscapes and hills all around them. He didn't have any radio that worked and could not call for help. He climbed out of the plane with Izzy and Daniel to inspect the damage to the tail. He got to the cable and found it was cut in half from the inside out. He looked to Izzy, "Think you can get the nanites to fix it?"

She sighed, "I don't know. It's like they are being overrun by Anubis's nanites. He's coming to Earth. They can still detect the ripple."

Daniel figured, "Anubis's nanites would be weaponized to attack the nanites Izzy controls." He looked over the plane, "They were able to force us down even with Izzy giving counter commands. Even if we fix the plane and get back in the air we could be attacked again."

Jack looked south, "We will have to walk it."

Daniel winced, "To the colony."

"Yes," he nodded. "We're stranded! We can't fly out. The plane has no steering and no instruments and the engine barely kept going. These things can counter Izzy's nanites. We just lost our primary defense." He removed his compass and map from his flight case. He made a quick measurement the old fashion way. He pointed, "This way! Grab the survival kit, Iz."

Isabelle retrieved the emergency survival kit from the small plan along with the plastic water bottles they had been drinking during the flight. She looked at what was left in the three bottles. "We have about a liter of water in what's left."

Daniel knew, "That won't be enough for three adults in this sun." He noted how bright and warm the day was.

"Three adults," Jack found himself thinking about the statement more than the lack of water.

Izzy reminded him, "I'm an adult!"

"You're not 18 yet," he miffed.

Daniel chuckled, "Physically she's an adult now, Jack." He started to walk with his friend, "You still think of her as a little girl at times, huh?"

"Don't you?" he asked.

"Sometime," he admitted. "Sixteen is that golden age when you can still be a kid and yet also be a grownup. Don't you remember what it was like when you were sixteen, Jack?"

"Kind of," he agreed. "I was getting my driver's license." He fondly recalled, "My first car was this old 55 Chevy. It was rusting apart but boy was that car a powerhouse. It could move!"

Daniel recalled, "My first car was this old hunk of junk my grandfather got for me. It was a 1949 dodge coup with suicide doors."

"Those were cool cars, Daniel." Jack told him.

"Suicide doors?" Izzy asked unsure what they meant.

"The door in the back opened backwards," Daniel explained. "Of course I was riding a motorcycle when I was fourteen."

Jack asked surprised, "You had a motorcycle?"

"Everyone overseas did," he nodded. "Gas was so expensive it's was the cheapest way to get around."

Izzy asked, "How come you and mom won't let me get a motorcycle?"

"It's too dangerous." he determined. Jack knew his claim sounded rather hypocritical for Izzy faced plenty of danger but he didn't like the idea of her on a motorcycle. He noticed Daniel's amused face. "She's not getting a motorcycle!" he determined. "I bet Thor wouldn't like the idea of a motorcycle either."

"Why you say that, Jack?" he laughed at the assertion.

"Have you ridden in a car with Thor?" he asked him.

"No," Daniel had to admit.

Jack stated, "He follows the rules of the road to the letter. He won't go one mile an hour over the speed limit."

"Thor is a perfectionist," Daniel excused. He grinned at the image, "Thor on a motorcycle!"

Jack had to admit, "He would be a bad ass biker."

 **Colorado Springs**

Sam got Sophia away from Pete Shanahan to go back to the SGC for something was wrong with the communications. Thor was driving back Cheyenne Mountain when the next phase of Anubis's attack unfolded. The new nanites that forced Jack to make an emergency landing and messed with communication systems entered a program that dictated a manufacturing of Replicator bugs on a molecular scale from the resources found on Earth. As they drove down the highway Sophia sat in the back seat looking at the landscape. She noticed rocks, dirt, trees seemed to blur and move. She rubbed her eyes thinking she was simply tired. Then the ground seemed to blur and move as well.

"What the?" she asked squinted.

From the ground Replicator bugs emerged by the thousands. The bugs swarmed onto the highway and started to attack the moving cars. Drivers panicked and crashed into one another.

Sam gasped, "Replicators!" She found the metal bugs coming out of the ground near the highway. "Thor!" she called alarmed.

The Asgard quickly figured that Anubis somehow breached Earth defenses. He could not let the Replicator bugs get the car. He floored the accelerator to escape. The car moved much faster as Thor looked in the rear view mirror and found a group of bugs broke off the swarm that attacked the cars and shut down traffic. The Replicator bugs clamored together and formed a metallic human skeleton to increase speed. The Replicator man started to run after them.

Sam looked behind them, "Thor! It's gaining on us."

Thor drove a manual transmission car for optimal control. He shifted gears to make a tight turn onto a crossing road between highways, crossed to the other lanes and weaved through traffic with an uncanny precision as the Replicator man ran after them.

Kyle sat beside himself as Thor suddenly had a precision and speed of a race car driver. He muttered, "Now he drives fast." He looked back, "How did the Replicators get past Izzy's nanites?"

"I don't know," Sam replied. She removed her sidearm from her purse and figured once the Replicator skeleton was in range she would have to open fire. She rolled down her window and turned half around. She stuck her head and shoulders out of the car while holding the seat with one hand and her pistol with the other. As the Replicator skeleton got near the back of the speeding car she opened fire in an attempt to disrupt the magnetic bond that held the metal bugs in the shape. The bullets tore through the bond taking off one of arm of the skeleton.

Thor then found he was coming to a dead end on the side road. He advised, "Brace yourself, Colonel Carter."

She grabbed the seat tight as Thor slammed on the breaks, threw the gear in reverse and plowed into the running Replicator man in reverse. He then swung the car 180 degrees around and sped away from the pile of Replicator bugs that then formed another swarm and attacked the nearby surroundings.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

The SGC had entered lockdown mode as the virus infected all computers systems and communication lines. The Star Gate seemed to have locked and would not dial in or out. Loki found Dr. Felger to be lacking for even a human scientist. He figured his new sister had set him up to work with the worst scientist in what Loki perceived as the entire universe and thus was going to get even with her eventually. In the meantime, he had been tasked to work with Dr. McKay to get the virus under control.

Walter sat in the control room attempting to establish contact outside the base. Colonel John Sheppard and Colonel Cameron Mitchell both entered the control room hoping that Walter made some progress. Janet was sitting beside Walter hoping for some good news.

"Anything yet?" Colonel Sheppard asked walking in.

Janet shook her head with a worried look, "Nothing!"

Walter held up his hand, "Wait!" He listened carefully over a static ridden radio headset. "I think I'm picking up mores code from Atlantis." He grabbed a note pad and pen and began to write down the code. The officers waited anxiously for the message. After Walter completed the message he handed the note pad to Janet to read.

"SOS," she read off. "Atlantis is under Replicator attack. Star Gate locked. Request evacuation."

John Sheppard gasped, "We are under a Replicator attack."

Mitchell figured, "Anubis! I bet these are his Replicators."

Sheppard asked, "Why are we not under a Replicator attack like Atlantis? So far it's more just a virus of some kind."

"I don't know," Janet admitted. "Let's see what Loki and Dr. McKay have so far." She stood up to lead the Colonels out of the room when in the doorway the strangest sight occurred. The appearance of Yoda from the _Star Wars_ movies materialized before her. The nanites were attempting to communicate with Janet. She blinked, "Does any else see, Yoda?"

"Yup," Mitchell nodded unsure what to make of the figured before him.

The nanites' Yoda spoke, "Anubis come. He has tiny robots, yes. Isabelle plane landed, yes. Anubis tiny robots make much trouble."

Janet cocked her eye, "You're Isabelle's Yoda. You're her nanites."

"Yes," the nanites' Yoda agreed.

John Sheppard gasped, "Yoda is the nanites trying to find a way to communicate with us."

Mitchell smirked amused, "Izzy has her own Yoda."

Janet asked the nanites' Yoda, "Are Izzy, Jack and Daniel okay?"

"Yes," the nanites replied. "Walk they must. Long walk."

"What is attacking us?" she asked.

"Anubis tiny robots," the Yoda replied. "Isabelle's tiny robots locked all Star Gates."

"Why?" she asked.

"Anubis dial," the Yoda explained. "Anubis tiny robots enter new program to make Replicator on surface. Isabelle's tiny robots equal in mass. Anubis sends more tiny robots and now more Anubis tiny robots than Isabelle's."

Janet figured what the nanites were attempting to say, "Anubis has his own nanites, he sent them here and now they out number you."

"Yes," the Yoda confirmed.

"Can you contact Izzy?" she wondered.

"Yes," the Yoda agreed, "Cannot hold Star Gate lock much longer. Can only hold lock on one Star Gate. Two must be destroyed."

Janet figured, "You can't protect all three Gates so you want to destroy two?"

"Yes," the Yoda stated. "Izzy must decide, yes she must decide."

John gasped, "A sixteen year old will decide which Gate survives?"

"Yes," the nanites' Yoda confirmed.

"This is insane!" he gasped.

Mitchell asked, "Can we use this Yoda program to communicate with General O'Neill?"

"Yes," the Yoda confirmed.

Mitchell requested, "Tell us which Gates are gonna go before you do it."

"I shall speak to Isabelle," the Yoda informed and then disappeared.

Janet looked out into the Gate room at the Star Gate. She wasn't sure which Gate the girl would save. She spoke to Walter, "Send a message to Atlantis to evacuate."

"Yes ma'am," he agreed.

 **Meanwhile**

Jack dragged himself along in the hot sun with Daniel and Izzy beside him. He was thirsty but knew he had to ration the water. He looked over to Izzy, "Can you hand me a _Charm_?"

"A what?" she wondered.

"Hard candy in the kit." he motioned towards the emergency ration kit, "Should be some candy in that tin."

She opened up the tin and discovered the hard candy, "Which one?" she wondered.

"Any one," he miffed.

"There's red one, yellow one, orange ones…" she thumbed through. "Oh green!" she gathered the lime flavored candy for herself.

"Just give me one!" he huffed.

She handed a candy felling a bit miffed for he snapped at her.

Daniel held out a hand, "I'll take a cherry."

She handed him a red candy as she tried to open her candy, hold the tin and hand one to Daniel. She nearly dropped the tin but managed to catch it. She popped the candy in her mouth then made a face, "It's apple!"

Jack placed the candy in his mouth and sighed, "Kids."

Daniel chuckled, "I miss when green candy was lime flavored."

"Me too," Izzy agreed.

Jack complained, "Yellow is pineapple."

Daniel placed his candy in his mouth and sucked to be sure, "Mine's cherry."

Jack wondered, "Why do they always keep the worst flavored candy and get rid of the good stuff?"

Daniel smirked, "Like black licorice!"

"Yeah, black licorice is good. Not that weird green stuff…" he complained.

His friend agreed, "English licorice is the real stuff." He looked at Izzy, "You would have loved the candy Jack and I had as kids." He then asked Jack, "You remember those big Charleston Chew bars?"

"You mean the ones that were vanilla, strawberry and chocolate inside?" he grinned. "Me and Dave would combine our money and buy all three. I would take vanilla and he would take strawberry?" he fondly recalled.

"Who got the chocolate?" Daniel wondered.

"The bully we had to pay off at the end of the corner." he informed.

Izzy asked, "You paid the bully in candy?"

"Yup," he nodded. Jack grinned, "I would get a dime and go into the corner drug store and come with a bag full of candy." He held his hands wide. "Fire balls, gum balls, gum, pixy sticks, those little wax bottles that you bit the end off of and drank the liquid inside…"

"Wax lips," Daniel added remembering the candy store of his youth.

"Candy dots!" Jack countered. "You could get a strip of those things for a penny."

"You're making me hungry," Izzy complained. She suddenly came to a stop upon seeing the nanites' Yoda before her.

Jack asked, "Is it me or is there a Yoda ahead of us?"

"It's not you," Daniel assured him.

Isabelle explained, "When I was little the nanites would use Yoda to communicate with me."

Jack wondered, "So…what does tiny robot Yoda want?"

"To tell me something," Izzy figured as they stepped before the life like Yoda. "Yoda?" she asked.

Jack cocked an eyebrow, "You call it Yoda?" He then wondered what seemed to be the fascination that actual aliens had with _Star Wars_. It was if the movie transcended not just generations but across the galaxy as well.

The Yoda stated, "Choose you must. Only one Star Gate protect, I can. Choose you must."

"You can save one of the three Star Gates," she gathered. "Anubis…"

"Trying to dial in." the Yoda told her. "Choose you must. Save one I can."

She turned to Jack and Daniel, "The nanites can only protect one Gate."

Daniel asked, "What happens when the nanites let the other two Gates go? Can Anubis breach both Gates?"

Yoda stated, "Destroy the Star Gates I must to stop Anubis."

Daniel gulped, "The nanites can only protect one Gate and have to destroy two to stop Anubis." He looked to Izzy, "They are asking you which Star Gate to save."

She looked to Jack and asked, "What do I do?"

He rubbed his face in thought, "I need more information. What's going on with Atlantis, the SGC and the Pacific Outpost?"

The Yoda replied, "Under attack by Anubis, Atlantis and SGC."

Daniel wondered, "Is Anubis attacking the Pacific Outpost?"

"Not find Pacific Outpost, hidden by island." the Yoda informed.

Daniel figured, "The island outpost was made by the Ancients with the purpose of concealing it and it must be that Anubis cannot find the island to attack it."

Jack asked, "If we save the outpost Gate then what happens to the other Star Gates?"

The Yoda stated, "Disintegrate to dust they must or Anubis tiny robots can repair and rebuild."

Jack had no choice, "Save the outpost's Gate."

Nanites Yoda waited for Izzy to give the command.

Daniel stated, "You have to tell the nanites what to do, Izzy. You are the master coder."

She gulped as her heart sank and she gave the command, "Tiny robots…Save the Pacific Outpost Star Gate and disintegrate into dust the Atlantis' Star Gate and the Star Gate Command's Star Gate."

The Yoda then disappeared to carry out the commands.

Daniel sighed, "We are down to one Gate now."

Jack shook his head, "I know."


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

General Hank Landry had been given command of the Ancient medical ship, the _Apollo_. He recruited his daughter to head the medical bays of the ship and all medical staff. General Landry had called Dr. Carolyn Lam to the bridge to discuss what was occurring on Earth as the _Apollo_ had been stationed in orbit. Hank stood in his dress blue uniform on the bridge. As commander of a medical vessel he expected to see little combat or fighting. His communications' officer managed to secure a direct link to Atlantis and he was gathering as much information as he could from Dr. Elizabeth Weir.

"Can you repeat that, Elizabeth?" he asked unsure what he just her.

Carolyn had stepped onto the bridge off the elevator and caught the edge of the conversation as she approached.

"The Gate on Atlantis just dissolved," she repeated. "We are under Replicator attack. Our systems have been infected by some kind of virus." she reported. "I'm initiating the self-destruct plan but I need to evacuate as many people as possible. Our communications are being blocked. You're the only one I can reach, General."

Carolyn stood wide-eyed, "This sounds bad." She looked to her father for answers.

Hank told her, "We need to evacuate Atlantis." He then opened a link to his engineer, "Balder can the _Apollo_ beam up everyone on Atlantis?"

She cocked an eyebrow, "Balder?" she wondered who Balder was for as best to her knowledge the lead engineer was a red haired man named Sean Connery. "Dr. Connery is head engineer."

"Earth cover," he told her. "He's Asgard."

Balder's voice replied, "I can lock on from here and transport them to the triage bay. But I can only transport twenty at a time."

"Do it!" he ordered. He then replied to Atlantis, "We will start beaming them up. Can only get twenty at a time. Wounded will go first, Atlantis." he informed.

"Appreciate it," she told him.

 **SGC**

Janet's let out a deep depressing sigh as the Star Gate simply dissolved before her very eyes. A pile of dust was all that remained. She didn't know which Gate was saved and assumed it would be Atlantis for the city was valuable. She wanted to cry for she knew that was the end of Star Gate Command for the base had no function anymore. Into the Gate Room below suddenly emerged Thor, Sam and the two cadets as they returned to base and had to use the stairwell to go down the twenty-eight floors to Gate Room. They suddenly came to a halt for they expected the Star Gate to still be there.

Sam looked up at faces in the control room. She hollered, "What happened?"

Janet informed through the loud speaker, "Anubis is attacking us. He has his own nanites and Izzy's nanites can only protect one Gate. Our Gate was disintegrated to stop Anubis from getting access."

"Which Gate did Izzy save?" she asked.

She admitted, "I don't know."

Thor stated to Sam, "If Anubis has nanites he can counter Izzy's nanites and cause much damage."

Sam looked at the pile of dust that used to be a Star Gate. She winced, "I see that."

Kyle stood gasping, "Our Gate is gone. Just gone!"

"Izzy had the nanites destroy it so Anubis can't dial in. There are two other Gates and only one is left." Sam explained. "Question is which Gate did she save? Atlantis or the Pacific Outpost?"

 **Meanwhile**

After walking for what seemed like hours Jack needed to rest. He came across a log and gently took a seat and began to rub his aching knee. Daniel sat down on the log as well and started to untie his boots to let his feet and socks air. Jack then started to do the same. Jack spoke, "Sit down and take you boots off, Izz. Dry your socks out."

"I'm fine," she rebutted.

He explained, "If you don't the sweat on your socks can cause a fungal infection and then you will be not so fine."

Daniel added, "And your nanites are already hampered by Anubis." He pulled the boot off and then his sock. He placed his sock on the log to air dry along with his sweaty feet.

"Alright," she sat down on the log and started to untie her boots. She wanted to get the colony and then get to the Pacific Outpost but wasn't sure how taxed the nanites had become or if the invading nanites could alter what her nanites were capable of doing. Instead of poofing herself to the outpost she could end up in the middle of a desert…Much like the current situation. "We're not gonna make it on foot, are we?" she asked doubtful. She closed her eyes feeling defeated. She wanted to cry and just called out in her mind, "Someone help us! Anyone! Please, we need help."

Daniel took a swig of water and then handed the bottle to Jack. As Jack took a swig he heard was sounded like horses walking near. He looked about and couldn't believe his eyes. Three wild horses were coming down a trail towards them. The lead horse was white, the second horse was chestnut brown and the third horse was black. The three horses walked up the log where the three sat and stood before each as if choosing a rider.

Daniel stood up in his bare feet and gently petted the black horse before him. He was a beautiful horse with defined muscles and bright eyes. The horse seemed to be waiting for him to climb on. The chestnut brown horse was female and stood before Isabelle. She was smallest of the animals and just the right size for the girl to ride. The oldest horse was white and stood before Jack like an old war horse waiting for his last ride into battle.

"Iz?" Jack asked unsure what to make.

She smiled, "They have come to help us." She made a mental connection with the chestnut horse who showed the vision of the ascended being Oma sending the horses to help. "Oma sent them!" She looked to Daniel, "She found a way around the others. She sent the horses."

Daniel gathered his socks and boots and called out, "Thank you!" he tied the boots together by the laces and swung them across the horse's bare back. He then climbed on the back of the horse rather easily for Daniel rode plenty of horses bareback during his days overseas as a youngster.

Jack did the same and for he grew up with horses as well. He looked over to Isabelle who seemed to be having trouble. The horse was too big for her to just swing her leg over. She tried to hop up but found she still wasn't quite tall enough.

Jack stated, "Just pull yourself up."

"I'm trying," she miffed. She then placed both hands on the back of the horse and pulled herself up. She was across the back of the horse but found the she had little balance and went completely over and fell off. She hit the ground in what had to have been the most ridiculous fashion Jack had even seen.

She scrambled to her feet as Jack and Daniel both looked amused at her. Determined more than ever to get on the horse by herself she made an angry face and went to the log. She climbed on top the log and called the horse over, "Here horse!"

The horse walked over to the log and waited as Izzy grabbed the mane and tried to swing her leg over the horses back. The horse found some nearby bark on the fallen tree and started to nibble thus taking a step further away and Izzy's leg slid down the side of the animals back. "Come back here, horse." she called losing her balance and nearly falling from the log.

Daniel had the wipe the tears streaming down his face as he watched Isabelle struggle to get on a small horse.

"Stop it," she scolded. "You laughing at me is not helping."

Daniel started to laugh even harder.

Jack huffed, "Will you get on the horse and stop screwing around?"

"I'm trying," she miffed.

Daniel suggested, "Have her lie down, get on her back and then have the horse stand. You have telepathy…Use it!"

"Okay," she huffed mad at herself. She got before the horse and looked in the creature's eyes and telepathically pleaded for the horse to help her. The horse then slowly went down on the dirt and waited to Izzy to climb on. After Izzy straddled the horse's back she held on tight as the horse stood back up. She wobbled a bit until she got the hang of being on a horse bareback. She beamed still wobbly, "I did it!"

Jack snorted, "Just don't fall off."

She miffed, "If you let me have a horse like I asked with I was ten then I would know how to ride one by now."

"I would have paid for riding lessons but no, you wanted your own horse." he shot back.

She retorted as the horses began to walk south, "You never said you would get my lessons. You just said I didn't need a horse and we had no room for it."

"I know I must have thought it," he miffed.

"Were you buzzed on beer?" she asked. "I can't read minds when someone is drunk or high…" she tailed off thinking about her statement.

"Probably," Jack agreed.

"Wait!" she then stated again, "I can't read a mind in an altered state. It's too garbled."

Jack smirked, "Why I had beer at the cabin when you were little."

"That's it," she figured. "Maybe if Thor drinks a beer is will alter his mind enough where he doesn't get sucked into my mind when we get…close." she suggested.

Jack smirked, "Let's try that!"

She knew the look and had to asks, "Why?"

"I want to see Thor drunk and high." he admitted. "I bet he would be a blast."

Izzy rolled her eyes, "Figures…"

Daniel asked, "I wonder if Anubis knows she can't read an altered mind?"

Jack shrugged, "He could? You think Anubis is getting himself high, Daniel?"

"No," he shook his head. "But he could mask his mind with an altered state to prevent Izzy from gaining access to what he is planning. Iz had no warning with the other nanites and this attack."

"Could be," Jack had to agree.

 **Later**

As Jack, Daniel and Isabelle slowly made their way to the Asgard colony, Thor and the Asgard in the SGC assisted in securing Colorado Springs from a Replicator attack. The city was suddenly under martial law as metallic alien bugs invaded. The SGC became a command bunker in the counter offensive against the Replicator bugs.

Civilians abandoned their cars in the middle of the highways as swarms of metal bugs engulfed the roads. Some civilians were killed in swam attacks that were akin to a biblical sign of coming doom. Cassie Frasier was told to shelter in place at her school. She knew what the Replicators were while most wondered if the devil himself was behind the new invaders. The National Guard arrived at the school and set up sandbag barriers to protect the students from the moving swarm that wreaked havoc on the town. She wished she had the magic radio from so long ago. At least she could enact a shield around the school for she knew they would fall under attack in due time.

Cassie sat in the gym alone in the corner. She wore jeans and white blouse. Her red hair was placed in a ponytail. She waited for the worst knowing there was nothing she could do. Suddenly the nanites' Yoda appeared before her. The nanites were re-evaluating the protection program and the former operators. Cassie was an operator and given that position by the master controller, Isabelle. She blinked wondering if it was nanites' Yoda or her imagination. "Tiny robots?" she asked it.

"Yes," the Yoda replied.

The other students and staff could also see the Yoda. The entire room fell silent as the Yoda caught everyone's attention.

"Is Izzy okay?" Cassie asked it.

"Master controller is alive, yes." the Yoda replied. "Master controller go to Asgard colony, get help Master Controller may."

"She's on her way to get the Asgard in the colony," she figured.

"Yes." the nanites confirmed.

She asked, "Do I have permission to be an operator?"

"Ask permission from Master Controller I shall." Nanites' Yoda replied. "Defend against Replicators you must." he warned her. "Come here they will." the nanites tried to explain through the program.

She stated, "I can't do anything without being added as an operator. You have to get permission from Izzy."

"Get permission I shall," the Yoda stated and then disappeared.

Cassie then noticed everyone in the gym was looking at her. No one knew what to make of what they just witnessed.

One of her teachers, Mrs. Smithfield asked, "Did I just see Yoda?" She looked to the other staff and students wondering if it was a mass hallucination.

Cassie rose to her feet and looked over the student body, "That was a hologram that was programmed to look and act like Yoda. I can't explain in details but Yoda is a good guy and on our side. The bugs are coming for the school and we need to be ready. The National Guard will not be enough." she warned.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

Thor stood with Sam, Loki and Dr. McKay as they watched the computer screen depicting Replicator movement in the town. Loki and Dr. McKay had managed to make a program that would trace the metal bugs using the nanites as sensors.

Thor asked, "This shows Replicator movement in real time?"

Rodney nodded, "They are headed for the high school."

Sam gulped, "Cassie!"

Thor asked, "Can we get past the Replicators outside the base?"

Loki used the computer and brought an image of the mountain with thermal imaging. He explained, "The bugs have dug in deep and are trying to hide from the sensors. Izzy's nanites can find them but our cameras cannot. They are just waiting for us to come out and then they will swarm us."

Sam wondered, "Why haven't they dug down to us? The Replicators can dig through anything."

"No Star Gate," Loki figured. "No reason to dig down when they can just wait us out. The base is just a hole in the mountain now." He popped a cigarette in his mouth and dug for his lighter. "We're in a tomb." He then lit his cigarette and exhaled the smoke much to Sam's annoyance.

Thor assured, "We will escape."

Loki shook his head doubtful, "Izzy's nanites are out matched and outnumbered by Anubis's nanites. Anubis had just neutralized her nanites and that was our best means of defense. We're done, brother. Anubis has already won."

Thor stated, "The Colony has studied the nanites for eight years. We have not wasted that time, brother."

Loki repeated, "It's too late! The nanites have been neutralized by other nanites. They are outnumbered. It's number's game, brother."

"I am aware of that," he told him. "The colony has been making Asgard nanites for last eight years. We have our own."

Sam and Rodney both traded glances. She asked, "When were you gonna tell us this, Thor?"

"When we perfected the Asgard nanites then we planned to disclose the project. Not even Loki was aware. With Isabelle's approval I approved the research and development of Asgard nanites. The object was to have a homegrown nanites program that would supplement and work in tandem to the nanites Isabelle controls. The objective is to allow Asgard operators for the new nanites."

Loki asked, "And just who are the Asgard operators?"

"Myself, Isabelle, Ve the Asgard lead researcher and General O'Neill." he proclaimed.

Sam asked, "You put Jack down as an operator for nanites the Asgard has been manufacturing."

"Yes," he nodded.

She couldn't help but asked, "Why didn't you put me down?"

"I could," he offered for he simply did not think of it.

Loki miffed, "He won't but me down and I'm his brother."

Thor rebutted, "You simply have not proven yourself to have such responsibility, brother."

Loki smirked, "Really! Well if you weren't so damn perfect and let me do something…"

Thor growled annoyed, "Perfect!"

Sam shouted, "Enough! We do not need you two going into this now." Her assumptions of the Asgard people living in harmony with one another were long shattered upon realizing they too had family disagreements and personal issues. At times she found Thor and Loki acted more human than Asgard in her eyes. Her illusion of a harmonist Asgard society was soon bitten by reality that the Asgard never were a utopia society and no such society could ever exist for freewill was often underestimated. She told them, "The school is about to be overrun by Replicators and National Guard is not going to be able to stop them."

Thor stated, "The Asgard nanites are still in quarantine and cannot do anything until they are released."

"We need to reinforce the school," Sam figured. They had to get out of the mountain base and help defend the civilians before it was too late.

 **Meanwhile**

After riding horseback for hours Jack, Daniel and Isabelle arrived at the Asgard colony. The colony was named _Odin_ after the late great leader from long ago. They rode past the white with blue print sign that was in both English and Asgard. It read: "Welcome to Odin".

Daniel gave a sigh of relief, "We made it!"

Jack nodded, "Just hope some of the toys they've been working on can help."

Izzy agreed, "Depends on what Ve says. There are a few projects that we could use right now."

Daniel figured, "Hope they got a ship ready to launch."

Izzy nodded, "Could really use a boost from the Asgard nanites."

Daniel asked, "Asgard nanites?"

"Been working on it for eight years," she nodded. "Ve's overseeing it."

Jack asked her, "You know all the Asgard by name?"

She nodded, "I do…I don't always remember everyone but usually I can remember a face and Thor reminds me."

Jack asked, "What would you do if the Asgard were still little…gray…looked the same…"

She admitted, "I would be so screwed. I wouldn't have a clue who is who."

Daniel stated, "The Asgard have been working on a nanites project! Kind of should have told us that, Iz."

"Jack knows," she rebutted. "He approved the funding."

"Jack?" Daniel looked expecting.

"I trust Asgard nanites before other nanites." he admitted. He then smirked, "I'm also listed as a controller and I get a wand."

"Oh' god," Daniel winced upon realized Jack and the Asgard have been secretly working on more wands that Jack could use to make another beer mug.

Jack beamed, "So far I got a beer mug that stays cold. Refilling it and staying cold needs a bit more work."

"And the Ve and the other Asgard scientist are okay with that?" he gasped.

"They like beer," he shrugged. He spotted an Asgard guard ahead near the gate.

The guard looked and dressed like a US military guard. He had dark hair and hazel eyes. He too looked about eighteen years old.

Jack cheered, "Gilli! How's it going?"

The Asgard pleasantly replied, "I am well, General O'Neill." He addressed Daniel and Isabelle, "Dr. Jackson…Supreme Leader Proxy." With Thor's absence she automatically had the power of Supreme Leader in the colony. He swung open the locked gate for them to pass.

She smiled at him, "Gilli!" as she rode the horse by the gate.

Daniel followed, "Good to see you, Gilli." He followed her through. He looked back and spied Jack leaning down from the horse's back and trying to demonstrate a fist bump to the Asgard. He then continued on. "Fist bump, Jack?" he asked as his friend caught up.

"I'm showing him all they different ways guys greet each other." he proclaimed. Jack then had to admit, "Having a colony full of Asgard guys is kind of like having a camp full of new recruits that you have to teach military drills too but…there are no drill instructors." He called to Izzy, "Hey! So, since you and Thor eloped doesn't the Asgard have a title for you? No…Mrs. Thor?"

Daniel rolled his eyes, "Jack! Supreme Leader Proxy is her title. It's like being called your highness or the queen."

Izzy winced as she realized if Jack started to call her "Mrs. Thor" before the Asgard and her friends and workplace it would likely stick like glue and become a new entry in the lexicon of Jack's words of description. She begged, "Please do not call me that!"

"What?" he asked amused.

"Mrs. Thor!" she huffed. She muttered under her breath, "That will stick."

Daniel pointed out, "Since Thor is listed as Dr. Jonathan O'Neill the Second for a legal name then he will have to come public and when you two are ready to go public he will need to announce that you are not his sister. You can't get married legally if he is listed as your brother."

"I know that," she agreed.

He then dropped a legal bomb on her, "Of course the state recognizes out of state marriages and foreign marriages. In the eyes of the state you could already be married legally even if you are under seventeen. That's a loophole that avoids the age law."

"What?" Jack asked. "They could be married in the eyes of the state?"

"Yup," he nodded. "Providing the state will recognize Asgard law. Once they find out there is a colony of Asgard in the US."

Jack found a way to annoy Isabelle and after the six month deception he was looking for a way to punish her for eloping without his permission. He felt a tad miffed over the marriage. Not because he didn't approve of Thor. He was upset that didn't tell him and he found six months later. He would have understood and even gave Thor his blessing. He also would to have wanted to be present for the union. He couldn't ground her for Thor would never let him punish her for helping the Asgard. But he could annoy her to no end! She didn't like the nickname and she told him not to call her by it.

Izzy stated to Daniel, "We can cross that bridge when we come to it. Right now we have bigger issues than a piece of paper and a legal name."

"True," he agreed.

They soon arrived to the main compound and many Asgard emerged from their stations to welcome them. As the local Asgard men aided them in dismounting the horses and providing water and relief to both human and horse, Jack decided to let a verbal bomb drop. He announced to the surrounding Asgard, "We brought Mrs. Thor!"

Izzy shot him a look upset. "You…" she went tightlipped. She then tried to counter Jack's lexicon. She announced to the Asgard, "It's Izzy or Isabelle." She then added, "We need to see Ve!"

 **SGC**

Thor opened the locker filled with Asgard weapons that were stored on the base. He announced, "There are personal weapons that we removed from mine and Loki's ship when we came to live on Earth. Both our ships are in dry dock under your bases." He figured, "We can mobilize a crew and use the vessels to counter Anubis when he arrives."

Sam asked, "Can the colony get to the ships?"

"They can," he nodded.

Loki spoke up, "We can man both ships but we put the whole colony on two ships and we lose both ships in battle…Then we become extinct as a race."

Sam told him, "We don't need to put the entire colony in harm's way. Just man a basic crew and we can help with the manpower. What about the _Nevada_?"

Thor reported, "In orbit with the _Apoll_ o best to my knowledge. The nanites Anubis sent are still interfering with communications." He went to another nearby weapons locker and opened it. He retrieved a large weapon the size of a shoulder carry rocket launcher. He held it before them, "This an electromagnetic pulse cannon powerful enough to break through any hardening the Replicators have enacted."

Inside the locker Sam spied something familiar that she had not seen in some time. She picked the wrist communicator, "Izzy made these when she was a kid."

Thor stated, "She placed them in the locker a while ago. I'm not sure why."

She smiled, "These wrist communicators are very powerful." She removed all the watch style communicators Izzy placed in the locker. She counted, "She made more than four?" She found eight such communicators. She looked at Thor, "If we could get these communicators out in the field we can establish a direct line of communication with other commanders."

"How do we get them in the field?" Thor wondered for his resources were limited on his new home.

"I don't know," she confessed. She then found Cassie's transistor radio in the locker as well. Izzy had locked it up recently. Sam smirked, "This was a controller that Izzy made for Cassie using a standard radio. She and Cassie used it as kids. If we could only get the nanites to take commands from us then we could send the communicators out."

Loki picked up the radio "She made a controller out of a transistor radio!" he looked it over, "I guess Sis is a little smart than I thought."

Sam shot him a look, "Izzy is very smart."

He smirked, "For a human."

Thor grabbed the communicators, "We need these now" he determined.


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

Dr. Elizabeth Weir was the last to be beamed off Atlantis right before the self-destruct detonated. The explosion could be detected from space. The city was destroyed as it was overrun by Replicator bugs that came out of walls of the city itself. The Replicators didn't breach the Star Gate. The bugs just emerged from walls like an infestation.

Liz was beamed right to the bridge and found herself by Hank Landry looking over the Earth below. She could see the explosion from space. It was like a mushroom cloud as the fire reached high in the atmosphere. "Everyone got out," she sighed relieved.

Hank looked over, "Almost didn't get you out." He stepped closer and watched view from the screen. "We just lost Atlantis."

"I know," she gave a heavy sigh. "Have we established contact with the SGC yet?"

"Not yet," he told her. "We do have a direct link to the outpost. They still have their Gate. The outpost will have to be the new base of operations."

"What are our total ships?" she wondered.

"The _Apollo_ has no weapon systems. It's strictly a medical ship. We lost contact with the _Daedalus_ before the new nanites hit us. We have the _Nevada_ and two Asgard ships in dry dock, Thor and Loki's ship they brought to Earth eight years ago. I'm not even sure if the ships are space worthy anymore. Both were heavily damaged. It looks like right now, our defense is the outpost drones, some F-302 fighters in bases and the _Nevada_." He then admitted, "It won't be enough."

She gulped, "Anubis could actually win."

"Yeah," he nodded. He then confessed, "He already has! We just don't know it yet."

 **Asgard Colony - Odin**

Jack, Daniel and Isabelle were brought to the main research lab to meet with Ve, the Asgard lead scientist for the Asgard nanites. Ve was brilliant even by Asgard standards and seemed to adopt Earth's nerd culture with ease. He looked like a classic nerd. He was tall and black hair that was combed over to one side. He required eyeglasses unlike most Asgard and his choice of eye where made Daniel look cool. The Asgard sported the thick rimmed 1960's style eyeglasses with black frames. He wore a white lab coat and pants that were an inch too short at the ankles and hiked up too high on his waist. He favored a red polo shirt and suspenders to keep his tan trousers up. His shoes were brown loafers and he tried to desperately match by wearing red socks. Ve held the Asgard made computer tablet cradled in his arm. He greeted his visitors. "Supreme Leader Proxy, General O'Neill…Dr. Jackson." he welcomed them to his high-tech lab that was white and very clean.

Jack never could understand how Thor could be so cool and Ve could be so much a nerd and both equally intelligent and Asgard. As time went by it seemed the individual in each Asgard started to bloom and some Asgard were just cooler than others in Jack's opinion. Thor was the cool Asgard. Hermoid was the grumpy Asgard. Loki was the trouble maker of the Asgard and Ve was the biggest nerd Jack ever met.

Daniel had crocked an eyebrow upon noticing Ve's socks matched the red polo shirt and his trousers were too high. Ve was the image of what Daniel tried to avoid becoming.

Isabelle just adored Ve. He was one of her favorites of the Asgard. She hugged him, "Ve! Gosh I missed you." To Izzy he was the cute nerd.

"I grieve for your presence as well," he told her in classic Asgard fashion.

Jack asked, "How are we on the nanites?"

Ve replied, "They are stable in quarantine. They have passed testing to date."

"We kind of need them now," Jack told him. "Anubis just socked with…"

Ve interrupted, "Nanites! Yes, I have been studying them. His nanites are very similar to Isabelle's but seem to lack any indication of AI ability. Isabelle's nanites have evolved to AI standards."

"Meaning?" Jack asked him.

Ve explained, "The nanites will obey commands and nothing more. The nanites Anubis sent are not self-aware. Isabelle's nanites have that capability and have adopted her consciousness as their own." He then added, "If I can break the firewalls we can gain control of the nanites Anubis sent. They simply follow a program and cannot make new programs from what I have studied thus far." He brought up a page on the table, "This biggest issue is sheer numbers. The nanites Anubis sent out number Isabelle's nanites ten to one."

Jack asked, "Can we add the Asgard nanites to Izzy's to increase the number?"

"It will not be enough," he told him. "Releasing the Asgard nanites will only close the gap by 2 percent. Our nanites will still be outnumbered but by eight to one."

Daniel stated, "Izzy's nanites need all the help they can get."

"Asgard nanites are not AI capable like Isabelle's." Ve told them. "They would be simply act as a buffer and carry out programs we give them." Ve got an alarm on his tablet. He read, "There is a concentration of Isabelle's nanites here now." he started to scan for more details, "Interesting…"

Before them the Yoda appeared. The Yoda spoke to Izzy, "High school under attack, soon. Cassie operator, yes!" The nanites were asking permission to let Cassie Frasier be an operator once again.

Izzy stated, "Allow Cassie operator status." She then added, "And my mom, Sam. Tell her Cassie's radio is in the weapons locker and can be used as a controller." She then asked, "Can you absorb the Asgard nanites?"

Yoda replied, "Absorb I can."

"Do that," she ordered.

Ve found an alarm go off on his tablet, "The nanites are out of quarantine. They have been absorbed into the mass before us." He read off the feedback on his tablet. "Yoda is the nanites' consciousness and it is adding programing to our nanites."

The nanites' Yoda stated, "Anubis arrive soon. War comes soon." He then disappeared to carry out orders from Cassie to protect the school.

Jack asked, "What did you mean Yoda is the consciousness?"

"The brain of the nanites appears in the form of Yoda," he told him. "Yoda is the center processor and the brain of the nanites." he concluded, "Even if we lose nanites in the battle as long as the center brain remains we still have them. Yoda is the mind of Isabelle's nanites and can communicate with us in that form."

Jack figured, "Yoda is the brain of it all?"

"Indeed," Ve agreed by his findings.

Daniel admitted, "We just thought it was a hologram program that Izzy could use as an interface."

Ve disagreed, "Yoda is more than an interface."

Jack asked, "How do you know who Yoda is anyways, Ve?"

"I watched movie too," he assured him. He spoke to Izzy, "I have acquired a collection of entertainment in the library. Please, tell me of any request to add to the library while you are here for your visit."

Izzy knew what he was asking, "Sure! I'll go see your collection."

 **SGC**

To save the high school from the coming Replicator attack Janet Frasier sent out a number of SG teams to sweep the area and send out reinforcements to the school. John Sheppard's team had absorbed Jonas Quinn, Teal'c and Colonel Mitchell for the ground assault. Cadets were not drafted into the assault but a number of young men volunteered to act as foot soldiers including Kyle Mitchell and Charlie O'Neill. They too were absorbed under Colonel Sheppard's team.

Thor found the other Asgard had come to him for commands and a counter attack plan. As the SG teams gathered for a combat briefing in gym Thor found his Asgard left their human covers behind and gathered around him.

Hermoid had left his teaching dress blues behind and changed into the green battle dress. He came forward for the other Asgard. "Do we have a plan of attack, Thor?"

"It will be a ground assault," he informed them. He looked over the half dozen Asgard who gathered around him. He was still their leader despite living on Earth for eight years. This coming battle would be brutal. It would require physical conflict and precious Asgard blood would be spilled in battle.

Sam walked into the gym with her father Jacob for the coming briefing. Shortly after, Janet walked through the door with General Hammond right behind her.

Janet went to the podium and called attention. "Thank you for coming on such short notice." she began. She looked over the men, cadets and Asgard before her. She stated, "We are under Replicator attack. Anubis is on his way to Earth with his super weapon. He has infected Earth with his own nanites which initiated the Replicator attack." She paused and let the information sink in.

John Sheppard spoke up, "We got Izzy's nanites. Can't they counter the other nanites?" He glanced around for surely the nanites Izzy commanded could do something.

McKay told him, "Anubis injected more nanites that what Izzy has. They are outnumbered by 10 to 1. There is just too many of them for Izzy's nanites to deal with. They are overrun."

Loki stood beside his brother and spoke up, "That gap has now closed by two percent. The Asgard nanites have been released and have successfully bonded to Isabelle's nanites."

A whisper arose from the cadets and uniformed.

Janet disclosed, "The Asgard are alive for those who do not know." She waited for the room to quiet once more. She looked to group of Asgard, "Have you established contact with the colony, Thor?"

He reported, "Communications are still down. Jack O'Neill, Daniel Jackson and Isabelle were on their way yo see the colony the last I heard. I do know if they arrived."

Ronin whispered to Tyla, "Did you know he's Thor?"

"Nope," she whispered back.

He looked to Rodney, "Did you know…" he motioned towards the Asgard with a jog of the head.

"Yes," he miffed annoyed. How could his team be so ignorant? How could they not know he was Thor?

Sheppard whispered to Rodney, "Did you know the General's son is Thor?" He wasn't even aware!

Rodney assumed everyone knew, "Yes! He's Thor. His brother Loki is drug dealer. Hermoid…"

Sheppard asked, "Which one is Hermoid?"

"Red hair," he motioned.

"Which one with red hair?" he whispered back.

Rodney whispered, "You guys didn't know!" He stood beside himself shocked assuming everyone knew.

Thor noticed Rodney seemed flustered with his team and realized only Rodney knew of the surviving Asgard for he was briefed by Sam long ago. He stepped walked up to Janet and whispered in her ear. She gave a nod and motioned for him to take the podium for a moment.

Thor started, "It has come to my attention that not everyone in Star Gate Command or on Atlantis is aware that the Asgard survived the attack eight years ago that destroyed our civilization. It was a Replicator attack and Loki and others have informed me of the similarities between the attack Earth is undergoing now and the attack my people were subject to eight years ago. Only half of my people survived with the aid of SG-1 and Isabelle. We have been on Earth since then using Earth names. I am Thor, Supreme Leader of the Asgard. With me is my brother Loki! The Asgard have been invited to act as instructors in the Academy. Hermoid, Heimdall, Fayer, Gil, Glum and Haf have all accepted the invitation." he motioned towards the Asgard. He continued, "The Asgard have two vessels that survived that last battle. When Anubis attacked us he softened Orilla with a virus that disrupted our communications and infected our computers systems. Then we were subject to a Replicator attack while the SGC was defending the Fountain of Youth. Days prior to the attack on the fountain SG-1 tried to get other races to help defend the site. No one came except my ship. My brother, Loki is the Asgard who discovered the virus and realized we had already lost the battle before the Replicator attack commenced. He saved half our people until I could return with SG-1 and the surviving Marines. Now, I stand before you today not as the Supreme Leader of the Asgard but as one of you. Earth is the last stand. Earth holds the survivors of all the worlds that Anubis has attacked and if we fail to protect this planet then Anubis will win. This is zero hour. This is our last stand not as Asgard or humans but has a people of all races. I have mobilized all the Asgard to war. We have lost two of Earth's three Star Gates. We have lost Atlantis. There was a time when I thought my people were going to die from the cloning error. I accepted that defeat and in Asgards' darkest hour it was your people who saved us. SG-1 and Isabelle pulled the Asgard from certain death and the Asgard have never forgotten that fact. We stand with you in your darkest hour." He glanced over at his fellow Asgard and stated to them, "No more hiding! No more blending in and assuming names. We are Asgard! We will defend this planet and the people on it with our last dying breath."

"We are Asgard," Hermoid agreed with a nod. He noticed his students staring at him. He wondered what the cadet must have been thinking to find out their instructor was an Asgard.

Kyle looked at his fellow cadets. He shouted to his teacher, "We are Asgard!" in solidarity.

"We are Asgard," another cadet shouted out in agreement.

The cadets solidified the resolve of the men who were determined to fight. Colonel Mitchell smiled proud of his nephew. He candidly spoke to Colonel Sheppard, "I guess we're all Asgard now."

Sheppard was still flabbergasted that he didn't know about the Asgard. He stated, "He's Thor!"


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

After a hot shower and something to eat the Asgard colony provided Jack, Daniel and Isabelle with a place to rest and relax after the trek across the desert. In the room there was a sofa and television with a media player. They were provided with games, books and entertainment along with three portable cots to rest. The area reminded Izzy of her recreation room on base that she spent much time in as a child.

Jack plopped down on the sofa. All three were given pain green battle dress uniforms while their clothing was washed and dried in the colony. Jack glanced over and found a mini fridge. He leaned down and opened the door and discovered juice, soda and bottles of water. He smirked as he found an orange flavored soft drink and retrieved it. He sat back up on the sofa and admitted, "The mini fridge is a nice touch."

Daniel figured, "It's an Asgard rec room, Jack." He then browsed through the collection of books. He squinted, "Westerns, _Star Trek_ , romance novels…Shakespeare!" he found a book that was more his taste.

Jack popped the can of orange soda open and it made a hiss sound. He held it to his lips and asked, "Romance novels? Don't they have any girly magazines?"

Izzy was browsing the movie and televisions collection and gave him a look, "You mean _Play Boy_?" she found the men on base often snuck about publications with nude women centerfolds.

He defended, "I read it for the articles."

"Ah-ha," she didn't believe him. A title caught her eye "Hey!" she removed the dvd case, " _Quantum Leap_! What's this about?" she turned over the case and started to read the synopsis on the back. She grew excited as she read the back. "Oh' wow, the main character's name is…Get this…Sam."

Daniel held the Shakespeare book in his hand and asked, "What's it about, Iz?"

"Dr. Sam Beckett…" she looked up, "Isn't the doctor on Atlantis named Beckett?" she continued to read, "Dr. Sam Beckett must leap from life to life striving to put right what once went wrong to hopes of leaping back home." She read more detailed, "Pressured to prove his theory of time travel Dr. Beckett stepped into the quantum accelerator and vanished. His only guild on his journey is a…get this…" she looked to Jack, "Navy admiral…Named Al." She grinned, "Let's watch it!"

Jack took a swig of his soda and motioned, "Put it in."

She started the DVD and TV set and then sat down on the sofa next to Jack as she found a nearly by blanket and covered herself up and snuggled up next to him as she did as a child.

Still carry the book Daniel took a seat on Izzy's other side to read and glanced at the TV show from time to time. The show started with a boxing match and the actor taking a hit to the face. She squinted, "Isn't that the guy on _Star Trek_?"

"Looks like him," Jack agreed. He glanced down at Daniel who normally ignored television shows for the most part and he was sucked into the show. He figured he would give it a chance for anything was better than watching another episode of _MacGyver_.

 **Few Hours Later**

Ve had entered the rec room to inform Jack they had managed to establish communications with the SGC and the ships in orbit. The scientist found the three sleeping on the sofa as the last episode of _Quantum Leap_ ended. As he went to turn off the player Daniel woke.

"Ve," he rubbed sleepiness from his eyes.

"I have news," he informed. "The colony has reestablished contact with the _Nevada_ , the _Apollo_ and Star Gate Command. I sorry to report Atlantis was destroyed but all personnel were safely beamed aboard the _Apollo_."

Izzy and Jack both woke as Ve debriefed them. Izzy rubbed her face still thinking about the tv show. It quickly became her favorite.

Daniel stated, "I'm glad everyone made it off." He was depressed and saddened from losing the city and all the secrets it held.

Ve removed the disk from the player and placed it in the box. He mentioned, "I see you watched one of my favorite Earth shows."

Izzy stood up and stretched, "That show was awesome, Ve! Sam Beckett beats MacGyver hands down."

Ve admitted, "The premise of the fictional television program gave me the inspiration to research the viability of a quantum accelerator and the probability to travel through time by leaping into the life and image of another. It's most promising."

Jack stood up and looked for a place to put his empty soda can, "You have been researching stuff based on the show, Ve?"

He confessed, "It's my favorite program."

Jack ended up placing the empty can on a table for he found no other place and then motioned, "Who is into the romance novels?"

He announced, "We acquired the novels to study Earth's mating culture."

Jack cocked his head, "You guys are gonna try to pick up girls using what you read in romance novels?"

"We find there is ample study and research material in your entertainment industry including the…romance…novels." he explained.

He let out a heavy sigh and muttered, "Asgard are gonna be virgins."

Daniel smirked, "You can always start a new career as a sex councilor for the Asgard, Jack."

He rolled his eyes, "Funny Daniel."

Izzy didn't care about romance novels. She was interested in the Quantum Leap research Ve was conducting. She asked, "So…Have you figured out how to send someone back in time to live the life of other people? When the nanites were at full strength I could open time portals and dilation fields but they could not do what Sam did on the show." Of course Izzy never thought about mentally traveling through time and she simply assumed the case.

"Not entirely but in theory the nanites should be able to send yourself back through time mentally," he reported.

Jack asked, "Send yourself back in time mentally? What do you mean?"

"In theory the nanites should be able to send a mind intact to itself to a prior time. The nanites would not have to copy the entire mind like we did during our cloning process for the basics would already be there. Just carry the current mind to a previous mind in the past and input that information." He searched for a comparison, "It would be like upgrading an operating system on the computer. The basic program is there and you are just adding new codes and commands. Same with sending yourself mentally back through time. It was be the easiest and most economical way to travel through time because a time portal requires much power to establish and send someone back physically through time. Then there is also the aspect of retrieval. With sending yourself mentally through time you simply catch up to when you left. You don't return to the point you left. You simply relive your life."

"Like a do over?" Jack asked.

Ve agreed, "Yes!"

Daniel conceded, "Sending yourself back mentally through time knowing what the future holds would be a huge advantage. You could make different choices and head off major problems."

Ve agreed, "Yes it would be a tactical advantage. I also found that since we received the new bodies many Asgard have reported suffering a human phenomenon called dejavu. I theorize the effect is from a quantum level of movement in the brain that can give a brief glimpse of an event in time."

Izzy figured, "It wouldn't require a lot of nanites to send someone back through time mentally. I would just need to know how to tell the nanites what I want them to do."

Daniel cautioned, "Don't do that unless we really have to, okay Iz?"

"Okay," she agreed.

Jack asked, "You think you could do that for me, though?"

Daniel gasped, "Jack!"

"Hey, there are some things I could change." he told him.

He countered, "First you would have to think about far back you want to go, Jack. You really want to be a kid again. Ve just said it's one way trip!"

"True," he had to agree. He then admitted, "I would prevent my son from dying."

"But then Charlie from the other reality would die Jack." he countered.

"No, I would have gotten Anubis in that lamp at the pool." he told him. "I would save his reality. I would have stopped Anubis from blowing up the galaxy."

Daniel sighed "We all have regrets, Jack. Something we just can't change."

Izzy admitted, "I would go back to when I was little and make sure my dad got on the raft with me when our boat sank."

He sympathized, "I would save my parents too." He then stated, "But we would change things and not preserve the timeline. We could send ourselves back and then catch up and find nothing is like it should be or maybe even worse."

Ve stated, "I would suggest only sending yourself back through time a short distance, such as hours or days. That would avoid any major alterations to the timeline and correct whatever issue needs addressing. It's a program that would be used for only short leaps through time and used sparingly." he advised.

Daniel figured, "Send us back two or three days mentally so we can warn Thor about the invading nanites before they get here."

Jack agreed, "That might work."

Izzy looked to Ve, "Can we do that? Send us three back three days to warn Sam and Thor about the nanites that Anubis infected us with."

He agreed, "That would be the perfect test for the program."

Daniel figured, "We have to give them enough time to come up with counter measures. Maybe a week." he suggested.

Jack asked, "Could that be enough time? Anubis had been on a war path and he's completely blinded us."

Izzy suggested, "A month?"

Daniel figured, "We could avoid this whole thing if we can go back to when Anubis busted out of the mirror and contain in the lamp like we planned initially."

Izzy admitted, "Thor and me put Anubis in the mirror six weeks ago. What Teal'c witnessed and what he didn't tell you was when I was eight I couldn't get Anubis in the mirror and neither could Thor. It took eight years for Thor to write the program and then we used to nanites to bridge to the vault in Charlie's reality, enact a time dilation field, enact a time portal to send me there and engage the new program that sucked him in the mirror. The nanites can't do that now but if we could send ourselves back six weeks and use the nanites to bridge to the vault we can put Anubis in the lamp and not the mirror and prevent him from ever coming back. We can correct the failed mission."

Ve agreed, "Since we know the mirror will fail to contain him I suggest you send yourselves back mentally six weeks back in time. Take the Lamp of Aladdin and use the nanites to at your disposal to initiate a capture program in the lamp and capture him in the lamp and then seal that lamp in the vault."

Jack grinned impressed, "Sounds like a plan, Ve!"

"Indeed," Ve agreed. The scientist then gave a nod, "I shall excuse myself to work on the program." He walked out still holding the DVD in hand.

Jack stated, "Biggest nerd I ever met."

Izzy smirked, "I like nerds!"

 **Meanwhile**

Ve walked into his private quarters on base. He stood before the mirror and a reflection of Loki looked back at him. In the reflection Loki appeared older. He placed the movie down on the dresser. A hologram image of an older version of Isabelle appeared in the room. She looked about forty years old and wore blue jeans and a red flannel shirt over a white t-shirt with sneakers. It was soon apparent that Ve was not actually there but rather an older version of Loki was in his place.

"So, how did it go?" she asked. "Did you tell me what I had to do?"

"Yes," he nodded. "I have completed the programs." He held up the DVD box, "What did you want me to do with this?"

"I need you to take that DVD and put it in the mail to me at the SGC." she explained.

"Why?" he asked baffled.

"So I can finish watching it," she told him. "You really should watch the show, Loki. It explains how the program works. You got to be Sam this leap and I'm Al." Her cell phone rang as Loki looked unbelieving. "It's Thor!" she answered it, "I'm kind of busy right now." She turned slightly and asked, "Can't you pick him up?" She sighed, "I'm in the middle of something." She shifted her wait, "Well…he's your son too! Are you sure he gets it from my side? I mean your brother is Loki." she glanced at him with a smirk. "Just get him from school. I will see you at dinner." She hung up the phone.

Loki asked, "My nephew?"

She nodded, "Of course."

He smirked, "The boy is bored! He's half Asgard after all."

She countered, "He's also an O'Neill." She looked at her watch, "Oh' gotta go now. You finish the program and then you will leap back out."

He growled, "This sucks! How come I have to be doing this crap for you?"

"Because you're the one who lost his license to speeding tickets! So, you get to be the leaper today! Besides, you can't physically leave the house due to the ankle bracelet the judge gave you and this way you can get out for a while." she then waved, "See ya at dinner." she then disappeared before him.

"Leaper!" he miffed annoyed. "This sucks!"


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

Reports coming into the Asgard colony were not good. The Replicators had attacked the high school in Colorado Springs to lure the SG teams out of the mountain. Half of the teams were slaughtered trying to aid the school as the attacks commenced. Loki had survived but Thor was gravely injured. Casualties were piling worldwide. Cassie Frasier was able to defend the school with the nanites that Izzy dedicated to her command but she was not aware of the trap that took the life of Sam Carter.

Jack stood by the in the communications room of the colony as was briefed by Janet of the losses. When she came to the list of dead officers that were killed in an attempt to aid the school Sam's was not mentioned until last. They lost Colonel Mitchell and John Sheppard as well. Ronin Dex was critically injured as he was swarmed by the metal bugs. A number of cadets also died along with three Asgard including Hermoid.

The program to send Jack, Daniel and Isabelle back six weeks in time was ready for implication. They could only go back mentally and they would have to relive the last six weeks to catch up to when they left. The trio decided they needed to try to stop Anubis in the vault when he came through the mirror in the other reality. It was the only way for the main attack had yet to occur and the nanites were under attack by hostile nanites that Anubis sent prior.

The White House and the Pentagon both fell under Replicator bug attack that breached the most secure bunkers in the nation. Zero hour was upon them and Anubis would unleash the primary weapon once his cloaked mothership arrived.

The Asgard technicians had placed each of the trio in a chair with wire leads going to each to monitor brain waves and vital signs. Loki, who was still stuck in the leap and posing as Ve was tasked to enact the program to send them back. The Asgard didn't recall the invasion ever happening or his brother being gravely injured. Thus, he concluded the mission must be successful. He was told to not tip off anyone that he was Loki and he leaped into Ve via another program that Thor and Sam invented based on a TV show. He was most irritated when he drafted by Izzy against his will to complete a mission for he didn't recall any such invasion. But it soon apparent that the three who would recall the invasion as would be Jack, Daniel and Isabelle.

He watched on as technicians readied the program. He had taken the _Quantum_ _Leap_ DVD and put in the envelope to mail is Isabelle. He looked to a nearby technician and stated, "I'm going to drop this in the post office." he walked across the room and glanced at Izzy as the countdown to start the very first Quantum Leap program started. He smirked at Izzy as he walked by, "See ya sis." he muttered to himself and walked out of the lab and down the hall to the post office. As he placed the package in the mail the program competed and Jack, Daniel and Izzy were sent through time mentally six weeks to the past. He felt a slight tingle and then the program ended and returned him to the future.

 **Six Weeks Prior**

Isabelle found herself back in Thor's lab in the SGC and wearing her SG-1 uniform once more. Thor sat in a stool at the computer typing the program to trap Anubis in the voided reality.

She recalled the mission, "It won't work!"

Thor paused and looked back, "Excuse me?"

She came to his side, "The voided reality has clouds of aethos and Anubis finds one. He will break free and come back."

"How do you know this?" he asked.

"Me, Daniel and Jack were just sent six weeks mentally to past the past. Ve was working on the _Quantum Leap_ program. We activated it to send us back to warn you. We need to trap Anubis in the lamp like we planned initially. The void is not a complete void."

"I see," he agreed knowing of the program in development. "We are supposed to launch the mission tomorrow. I will need to change the program."

Izzy stated, "The lamp is in storage. We need to dig it out."

Thor asked, "But how would explain Anubis being in the lamp when Colonel O'Neill leads the alternate SG-1 team to the vault. He had the lamp with him."

"I would have to bring the lamp back with me and we store it our vault instead." she figured.

"Indeed," he agreed. He let out a depressing sigh, "Eight years of work and it fails."

"Not everything fails," she assured him. "Um…They find out…"

"Find out?" he asked.

"About us getting married." she told him. "Jack and Daniel both know…" she winced.

He asked concerned, "Does Loki know?"

"He figures it out," she nodded. She then added, "Boy did he piss everyone off." She wrapped her arms around as he sat in the chair and held him tight thankful she had a second chance to make things right. "I lost you," she kissed his cheek. We lost Sam. When Anubis came back he somehow got his own nanites and sent them to infect Earth with Replicator bugs. They attacked the high school to lure you out of the SGC."

"I need you to tell me everything that happened," he told her.

"I will," she agreed still holding him tight.

 **Meanwhile**

Jack found himself sitting at his desk in the Pentagon staring at a stack of papers. He found the calendar and discovered it worked! He traveled back in time six weeks. His phone suddenly rang. He picked it up, "Hello!"

"Jack!" Daniel called. "You came back!"

"I'm right here with you," he assured him. "Six weeks. We went back six weeks."

"I'm back on Atlantis," he told him. "I'll pack and bag and meet you at the SGC."

"I'll fly right out." he agreed. He hung up the phone and looked at the calendar again. They had one chance to prevent the next six weeks. They had to get Anubis in that lamp when Isabelle left for the mission to the vault.

 **Two Hours Later**

Jack got off the plane still in his blue dress uniform and climbed in the back of the SUV to go to the SGC. Daniel was already waiting. Jack did a double take for Daniel had a beard and was dressed in an ugly tan suit that was a throwback to the 1980's. He got in the car and looked his friend over, "What happened to you?"

"This is how I arrived the first time," he explained. "Izzy had poofed me a new suit and shave. I'm hoping she will do that again."

"How long have you had that suit for?" he wondered.

"1982," he told him. "It was stylish back then."

"Not no more," Jack smirked. "What's with the muskrat on your face?"

"Shaving irritates my skin so I thought I would grow a beard. It also helped me look more professional." he told him.

He rebutted, "If you are gonna grow a beard then dress like a redneck. It's just not working for ya."

He proposed, "How about a mustache then?"

"You would look like a 1970's porn star," he rebutted.

"Funny," he miffed. "Nanites really do a nice job shaving. Best shave in my life is when Izzy had the nanites do it. There was no skin initiation at all." he fondly recalled.

Jack cocked his head and gave him a look, "Shaving isn't that big of a deal, Daniel."

"It is when you have sensitive skin, Jack." he rebutted.

They soon arrived at the base and drove into the tunnel. The car stopped at the bunker door. They climbed out and made their way to the elevator. They stepped on.

Jack smirked, "Maybe Izzy can make you a magic razor?"

"That's not a bad idea," he agreed.

He rolled his eyes. He never would have figured Daniel for someone who was into skin care. The door then slid open as they reached the 28th floor. Thor and Isabelle stood to greet them.

Thor cocked an eyebrow as he looked at Daniel. To Thor, Daniel was always cool. He wondered why he grew a beard and looked out of style.

"Iz!" Daniel stepped off. "Can you do the new suit and shave command?"

She stated, "Tiny robots! Daniel needs a shave."

His beard was gone but his old suit still remained. He felt his face and then looked down at himself. "What about the new threads."

"I want to see the look on Janet's face when she sees that suit," she admitted.

He pleaded, "Come on! That was nice suit you poofed me."

She then realized how she could be taken advantage of by those around her. Daniel was counting on her giving him a new suit like she did before. "I know you said shaving irritates your skin. I will help you with that. No more free suits."

"Pfft," he rolled his eyes.

Jack asked, "You will still poof clothes for me, right?"

She did a double take, "What? Wait a minute! Do you count on me poof you new clothes all the time?"

"I haven't had to go shopping in years," he admitted. "It's easy! You just poof it and I'm all set."

"So you both rely on it now," she quickly figured as they began to walk the hallway.

Jack shrugged, "Guys don't do shopping! That's a chick thing. Poofing is dream come true. Poof! There it is! It's great."

Daniel agreed, "No trying on clothes. No struggling to match clothes…Poof and it's done with. No fuss, no hassle." He looked at her, "Can I have a new suit before Janet sees me, please?"

She shook her head, "Nope! She needs to see just how big of a nerd you really are. She thinks you're cool and that you have these women after you."

"She does?" he asked surprised.

"She likes you a lot, Daniel. She has for years." she told him.

"She has?" he asked dumbfounded.

"But she likes nerdy guys and you are too cool for her." she smirked. "She really needs to see that suit," she laughed.

Jack stood disturbed and as he pondered, "Frasier and Daniel." They soon came to the briefing room. Janet was working in her small office as files were stacked high on her desk. She spied them through the glass. She quickly rose to her feet to greet them. She got to the door and smiled, "Jack! Daniel!" She wanted to hug them each but remained professional. She then spied Daniel's suit. "Did the flight lose your bags, Daniel?"

"That's how he dresses when left along too long," Jack told her. He waved an arm, "No matter how hard you try you just can't get the nerd out of him."

Daniel crossed his arms and rolled his eyes annoyed.

"I see that," she tried to keep a straight face. "So, what brings you both here?"

Thor stated, "I have been informed the mission to trap Anubis in a voided reality will fail and we will return with the full power of Ascension and destroy many worlds including the bridged reality."

"Who informed you of this?" she asked dumbfounded.

"We did," Jack told her. "Me, Daniel and Izzy were just sent back mentally through time by the Asgard to warn you. The mirror fails. We need to get him in that lamp."

Daniel added, "Tomorrow's mission is to send Izzy using the nanites to the vault in the other reality 8 years in the past, establish a time dilation field and place it in an alternate dimension to isolate the vault while she activates the program to send him to the voided universe. Only the nanites are powerful enough to manipulate time to that degree. Instead of using the mirror to send Anubis to the voided universe we need to get him in the lamp. Then we send that lamp to pocket of manipulated space that can't be accessed so if he does escape he still can't get back."

Jack stated, "Dave came up with a plan to trap him in the mirror itself. Can we send that lamp into the mirror and have him trapped between realities like a sandwich?"

"We can," Thor agreed. "But we will be manipulating space and time fabric on multiple levels. It will be a difficult program to write and execute."

Izzy suggested, "Loki could write it."

Thor refused, "I shall require the help of Dr. MacKay and Samantha Carter."

"Loki could do it with his eyes closed," she reminded him.

"I will not ask for his help," he miffed.

Janet asked, "Where is Loki?"

Thor sighed, "Jail."

"Your brother is in jail?" she asked surprised.

Daniel figured, "You haven't seen Loki yet!"

Jack winced, "Maybe we should leave him there."

Janet asked, "What did he do to get in jail?"

Thor replied rather embarrassed, "My brother was arrested for speeding, resisting arrest and selling illegal contraband."

Izzy stated, "He got busted for selling pot."

"Oh' dear," Janet gulped for she figured Loki was a sore subject for Thor.


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72

Sam Carter was asked to come into the SGC a few days earlier than she planned. She stepped off the elevator wearing her blue dress uniform sporting the skirt and black dress shoes. She wondered why she was asked to come immediately to the SGC when she planned on coming in a few days to take Isabelle for her dress fitting appointment. She arrived at the briefing room and discovered Jack and Daniel were waiting for her along with Isabelle and Thor. Janet emerged from her office, "Dr. MacKay's flight was delayed. He will be here as soon as he can." she announced. "Sam!" she greeted her friend, "Looks like you beat Rodney!"

Sam asked, "What's going on?"

"Have a seat," she suggested.

Sam took a seat near Jack who was smiling sheepishly at her. Not only was she alive and well but he knew what the next six weeks lay in store for Sam and her unexpected pregnancy. She asked Jack, "What?" she noticed the sheepish look.

"Nothing," he replied smiling.

She looked about the relieved faces. "What?" She wondered what was so urgent she had to come right immediately.

Daniel stated, "Just few hours ago me, Jack and Izzy were told you died. We're glad we got this second chance."

"What?" she asked baffled. "Who told you I died?"

"Frasier did," Jack stated.

"Huh?" she looked at Janet completely shocked.

Daniel assured her, "We're here to stop that! The Asgard colony found a way to use the homegrown nanites to send a mind back through time. They sent us back mentally six weeks. In six weeks there be an invasion and you were killed. But we are going to prevent the invasion."

"The Quantum Leap program?" she asked wide-eyed.

"You know about the program, Mom?" Izzy asked.

She nodded, "I got the idea from watching this old TV show and I brought my copy of the show to the Asgard colony to try to figure out if that kind of time travel was possible."

"That was your Quantum Leap DVD?" Izzy asked.

She nodded, "Yes!"

Daniel grinned, "Looks like you and Izzy have a new favorite TV show to watch together. She loved it!"

Sam smiled, "It's a good show and Scott Bakula is cute."

Jack asked, "Cuter than me?"

"Cuter than _MacGyver_ ," she told him. She looked at Daniel, "So you three are the first test subjects?"

"We are," he figured. "But we came back because we had too. Anubis will break free of the mirror and absolutely level the galaxy. Earth becomes the last stand and we were losing. We figure we can prevent it if instead of sending Izzy eight years to the past to put him into a voided universe, where he finds unlimited power; we put him in the lamp instead. Izzy can activate the lamp with a simple command. Thor's program does send him to the voided universe as we were briefed but Anubis finds a cloud of aethos which what the pool is made of and he's unstoppable. We can't send him to the void; it's not actually a void."

Sam sighed, "Then Thor's program is useless."

Thor stated, "I will write a program to make the mirror into a bottleneck and we can funnel him directly from the mirror into the lamp."

"That's a good idea," she agreed.

Izzy stated, "That was my dad's original idea. I mean his alternate."

"David from the wardrobe," she gathered. "We need to warn them."

Thor stated, "I can send Isabelle to the vault in the other reality, though time to eight years in the past using the nanites. If we can capture Anubis then they do not need to be warned. I will require assistance in writing the new program. I have requested you and the Dr. MacKay to assist."

Sam assured him, "I will help you to write the program. I know Rodney will as well. Maybe we should use the computers on Atlantis to write the new program?"

Thor figured, "I can send Isabelle to the vault from any place on Earth. The nanites can accomplish the feat."

Daniel agreed, "Might as well use them while we still can."

Jack stated, "But MacKay on his way here!"

Janet figured, "I can tell him to fly back to Atlantis. I will need to secure us a flight as well."

Izzy suggested, "I can just poof us all there. There is no limit to how many people I can poof."

Sam asked, "How often do you use the nanites to travel, Iz?"

"To go around town, Thor usually drives us," she explained, "To go visit Teal'c then I just poof myself. And yes, I go to the bathroom and use the stall to cover it up."

Jack stated, "It's a good thing you don't poof yourself back and find someone else in the stall."

"I lock the door so no one else can get in the stall." she explained.

"You actually think this out, huh?" he figured.

"When you do it long enough you figure out what to do." she explained.

Sam asked, "Have you driven the car I gave you at all?"

"I drive it around the block to keep the breaks from freezing." she told her.

Thor added, "Occasionally, we take the car that you gave Isabelle to a motion picture and dinner."

"That kind of sounds like going on a date," Sam told him with a blush.

Jack popped up, "Oh' they are way beyond that!"

Sam gave a worried look, "What?"

Jack boldly stated, "They eloped!"

"Eloped!" Sam gasped and blinked unsure if she heard him correctly. "What do you mean they eloped?"

Jack grinned at Daniel, "Ya think we can send ourselves back over and over by say a minute just so I can see Sam's face when I tell her they eloped?"

Daniel sighed, "That's kind of cruel, Jack." He assured Sam and Janet both, "It was a political move to keep Loki, who is currently in jail for selling drugs from becoming the Supreme Leader. Thor put Izzy in between him and Loki. Izzy's acts as the Supreme Leader when Thor is not able to do so and if something were to happen to him she gets the position before Loki will."

Sam looked shocked at Isabelle, "You and Thor eloped? When? How? You're only sixteen!"

Her head rolled back, "Not this again."

Jack told her, "I could watch this all day."

Thor explained, "Isabelle and I were…married…Under Asgard law, recognized by the Asgard High Council…" he tailed off and looked at Jack and Daniel, "I am merely repeating what you already know."

Daniel nodded and looked at Sam, "They were married six months ago, Sam. They didn't get married under US law, just Asgard law. She's not pregnant and they are not even sleeping together."

Jack added, "She can kill any guy she kisses."

Janet shook her head for that didn't sound right. "What?" she asked.

Daniel explained, "If anyone tries to get intimate with Izzy she can inadvertently suck them in and they will drown in the download in her mind. It would literally be the kiss of death." He assured them, "A regular hug and kiss on the cheek won't harm you. It has to be of very intimate." He looked to Thor, "When you did try to kiss her you nearly went into a coma."

Thor stated, "That's alarming."

Janet gathered herself and asked, "Is there anything else we need to know about that will happen in the next six weeks?"

Izzy grinned, "Yup!" She looked at Sam, "You get pregnant with my sister."

Sam sat beside herself, "What?" she gasped.

She repeated, "You get pregnant in about four weeks so stop taking your pill." She shook her finger, "I'm getting my baby sister one way or another."

Daniel admitted, "She really took the baby sister thing right to heart."

Sam stated, "Jack and I don't get married for six months!"

"I don't care," Izzy told her. "I want my baby sister."

Janet countered, "It's Sam's body, Iz."

"I still don't care," she stated. "I have been waiting years for my baby sister and I'm not losing her now."

Sam stated, "I'm not pregnant, Izzy!"

"You will be and if I have to lock you and Jack up in a room for the next month then so be it!" she proclaimed.

Sam looked at Jack for his opinion. He stated to her, "She really wants a baby sister."

Izzy admitted, "For eight years I have been waiting for her. I got the colors for her room all picked out. I've picked out clothes, toys, her furniture, her first books…"she noticed the amused expressions. "What?"

Sam stated, "Having a baby is not like getting a puppy. It's a big responsibility."

"I know," she agreed, "I saw her! I know what she looks like. She's a real person, not a puppy. You were two weeks pregnant when we went back. I looked into the future and I saw her. She's supposed to exist. I know her birthday, I know her name…I know her."

"What do I name her?" she asked.

"Olivia," she stated. "She will be a lot like you. She will be tall like you. She has blue eyes." she stated nearly pleading. "Don't do this to her. Don't throw her away like this. She's supposed to be there."

She looked to Jack, "How were we about it?"

"We were kind of busy with Anubis and all but…I kind liked the idea of having a kid." he admitted.

Daniel added "It's up to you, Sam. Only you can have her. If I could have her for ya I would. I'll be there for you. We all will."

Sam looked Izzy in the eye, "You saw her! You can actually see her and what she will become."

She nodded, "We need her. She's important. Please, Mom…She's your flesh and blood."

She figured, "If she's part of the timeline and is supposed to be in the future than I guess we need to keep the timeline." She looked to Jack, "Four weeks, huh?"

"I figured the time frame when she was conceived down," he told her. "About three and a half weeks from now."

Sam asked, "Should we move up the wedding?"

Jack asked, "Can we just elope?" He was looking for a way to avoid the overpriced and over detailed wedding Sam was planning. He had been married once before and it ended in divorce after his son died. He just wanted a simple wedding with his loved ones present. He understood it was Sam's first wedding but she never was the kind of girl who dreamed of big weddings; she dreamed of going into space and not walking down an aisle.

Izzy offered, "I can just poof it for ya."

Daniel asked, "You will poof Sam an entire wedding but not poof me a new suit?"

"I only poofed you the new suit to show mom that I could do it!" she rebutted.

He rolled his eyes.

Sam stated, "Okay! Let's see you poof Daniel a new suit." She figured she would give the girl a chance after learning so much about what is to come.

Izzy gave the program command, "Tiny robots! Daniel needs a new set of threads."

It became obvious to Sam and Thor that the title of the file was "Daniel needs a new set of threads" but that fact eluded the rest.

Daniel old outdated suit was suddenly replaced by the sharp black suit and red tie that she had in the program. He stood up and looked himself over. "Nice!" he grinned happy he got the suit back.

Sam cocked her head, "You have been working on that suit for a while, haven't you? You modeled that before you had the nanites put it on him."

She confessed, "I worked on it for a few weeks altering it in program"

Daniel cocked an eyebrow, "You mean you made this suit for me? You just used the nanites to do the work but you actually designed it."

"I designed it and stored it in program," she nodded.

Jack puckered in thought, "Have you been designing my underwear you've been poofing for me?"

She nodded with a smirk.

"How did you know it would fit me?" he asked.

Sam figured, "The nanites can create a three dimensional model of you that looks life like, Jack. She can model any piece of clothing or jewelry for that matter."

Jack squinted, "So you have a life like model of me that you can put underwear on to see how I look?"

She nodded with a bright smile.

He wondered, "Is the model of me exactly like me or did you enhance it a bit?"

"What do mean by enhance?" she wondered.

"Do I have a beach body or a spare tire?" he wondered.

She offered, "If you want I can bring the program up and show it to ya. It still has the program for your underwear on it."

Jack shook his head wide-eyed, "No!"


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73

 **Vault - 8 Years Prior**

Anubis had come through the mirror and stood before eight year old Isabelle, disguised as Captain Sinclair and Teal'c with Thor sitting on the floor monitoring the mirror. He had come through the mirror before Jack and David could come with the lamp through the Star Gate. The vault looked like the cavern from the Fountain of Youth as the nanites deployed the hologram program. Anubis tried to jump into the pool and the hologram disappeared revealing a vault. He figured he had just walked into a trap.

Thor reported from the computer before him, "We have just entered a time dilation field and an alternate dimension."

Anubis accused young Izzy, "You trying to isolate us."

"It wasn't me," she rebutted.

A voice came from behind them, "Hello darkness my old friend," it was older Isabelle who softly sang the lyric.

Behind her entered Daniel and an older version of Jack. Daniel added, "I've come to speak to you again."

They walked in and soon surrounded Anubis. Jack appeared to hold the lamp in his hand. He grinned, "Nothing like the sound of silence, Anubis."

Isabelle gasped at her older self, "You're me!"

She nodded, "I'm you in a few years." She held what appeared to be her old wand in her hand. Young Isabelle noticed the wand and figured she must have gotten it back somehow.

Jack stated, "You really are pathetic, Anubis. Trying to use a little kid to get to the Fountain of Youth. Seriously! Who does that?" He waved the blue lamp around in his hand as he motioned about. He made sure Anubis could see what he held. He held it up, "Guess what I got? I'll give you three guesses."

Anubis tried to retreat to the mirror but found he could not.

Thor reported, "The mirror has changed configurations. It has blocked any return."

Daniel stated, "Times up, Anubis. We've really had enough of you."

Jack then rolled the lamp towards Anubis on the floor. Ironically nothing happened and Anubis bent down and picked the lamp up. He stood looking at the lamp for it seemed oddly different. It then turned into a slinky in his hands. He found the toy odd as it moved about in his hand. The toy was the distraction.

Older Isabelle stepped forward with the wand and touched his arm with the tip. It then turned into the lamp. She looked to Jack and Daniel and stated, "There is no other way. Tell mom that I love her." She looked to Thor as a child sitting on the floor, "You need Loki." She stated then closed her eyes and activated the lamp.

Daniel went wide-eyed, "No!"

Isabelle and Anubis were then both sucked into the lamp.

Jack stood, "What happened?"

Daniel picked up the lamp, "She just went in with him."

Young Isabelle asked, "What happened to me?"

Daniel assured her, "We will get you back out."

The program ended and Jack and Daniel were brought back the future by the nanites in a seamless instant. They simply disappeared before the witnesses.

Young Isabelle asked Teal'c and Thor, "What just happened?"

Thor told her, "In the future you sacrificed yourself to make sure Anubis went into the lamp. We must work to get you out and…" he let out a sigh "my brother must help."

The Star Gate came to life and younger Jack emerged holding the empty lamp with David and the alternate SG-1. He looked at Isabelle who was disguised as Captain Sinclair. "Did we miss it?" he asked for they trouble dialing.

Teal'c sighed, "Indeed! Isabelle, yourself and DanialJackson from the future employed the nanites to capture Anubis in the lamp. Isabelle went…"

Thor interrupted, "There is nothing more we can tell you." He looked to Teal'c, "We must preserve the timeline. There was no other way." he eluded to Izzy's words.

Teal'c then went typed lipped as he figured Jack could not know Izzy would go into the lamp as well.

 **Atlantis**

Jack and Daniel appeared in Dr. MacKay's lab on Atlantis with the lamp and minus Isabelle. Sam and Rodney were waiting with Thor.

Sam, "What happened? Where is Izzy?"

Thor explained, "She went into the lamp. There was no other way. She had to activate it with the nanites and hold to Anubis at the same time. I will require my brother to free her."

"How long with that take?" Sam gulped.

"I do not know." he told her.

 **Lamp**

Inside the lamp the entire area was pale blue in color. Anubis had been turned into a pudgy old man with white hair sporting a bad gray suit with white shirt. He looked around him and yelled, "What have you done?"

"I hand delivered your ass to hell myself," she told him rather frankly. "God, you are such an asshole."

"I will destroy you," he warned.

"You have no power here. For that matter neither do I." she told him. "You can't harm me and I can't harm you. So, we are trapped here for eternity together."

"Why would you do this?" he demanded.

"Because when you got absolute power you turned into an absolute asshole and went on rampage and wiped out half the galaxy. That's why!" she huffed.

"How dare you speak to me in such a manner!" he snorted.

"Oh, go fuck yourself." she waved him off. She then looked about, "So…This home now, huh?" She motioned, "You stay on your half of the lamp and I will stay on mine."

Anubis then lunged towards her and tried to physically assault her. He could not touch her. His fingers stopped mere millimeters from her neck. He could not get a hold of her.

She shook her head, "You cannot harm me and I cannot harm you. We cannot actually interact. We are just sharing the same space. It's like a prison and I'm in the next cell but we can see each other through the bars. Got it!"

He drew his hands back. He paced about trying to figure out how to get out, "You can bring us out of the lamp."

"No," she shook her head. "The lamp acts as a prison. I'm locked in here."

"You can access the knowledge," he figured.

"The lamp just stripped it all from me. I can't even access the nanites." she told him. "I gave up my freedom to hand deliver you here."

"Why?" he demanded to know.

"I told you already," she reminded him. "You got real power and turned into a real asshole."

Anubis had nothing else to say as he realized his was trapped for an eternity in the lamp. He pondered why she was willing to give up her life to make sure he was punished.

She turned her back and walked away from him. She called as she walked, "See ya around." She disappeared before his eyes as she went to her half of the lamp.

Anubis stood beside himself and wondered what to do. He was powerless and imprisoned and with no way out.

 **Meanwhile**

Loki was transferred from jail in Nevada and brought to Atlantis by Jack and Daniel. Loki stood between the pair after Jack docked the Ancient shuttle fondly called a "puddle jumper" back in Atlantis. The Asgard was still wearing handcuff. He acted with same rebel attitude he had prior. Neither Jack nor Daniel were about to put up with his nonsense. Jack pushed him hard and made him sit on the bench.

"Hey!" Loki huffed for he had no idea why he was brought to Atlantis by Jack and Daniel in the first place.

Daniel grabbed his leg and hauled it up and then removed the heel from his boot that housed his secret stash of drugs. He handed the baggie to Jack.

Loki huffed, "That's mine!"

Jack dangled it before him, "You want your dope back, Loki then you are gonna do what we say."

Daniel let his leg go and Loki awkwardly replaced the fake heel on the footwear. Daniel added, "If you don't do what we say we will send you back to the colony and tell them to never let you out."

"What do you want?" he demanded to know.

Daniel started, "How much do you know about Aladdin's lamp?"

"What about it?" he asked.

"Isabelle is inside it with Anubis," he told him. "You are gonna help get her out."

Loki blinked, "Sis is what?"

"She sacrificed herself to stop Anubis from getting real power. She just saved the galaxy and your ass as well!" Jack snorted. He got in his face, "Before she went into that lamp she instructed us to get you to help. If you do not help I will personally make the rest of your life a living hell. Do I make myself clear?" he snorted.

Loki had to wipe the spit that landed on his face for Jack was so close. He rolled his eyes, "Fine." He stood up and followed the pair down the ramp out of the back of the puddle jumper.

Jack looked up and found Teal'c was waiting for him. He had returned from Chulak and already donned the green battle dress uniform. "T," Jack greeted his friend.

"Loki, I presume." The Jaffa gave a nod.

"What does the Jaffa want?" Loki whined.

Teal'c narrowed her eyes and warned him, "I have come to ensure you assist Thor, ColonelCarter and DoctorMcKay in retrieve Isabelle from the lamp. If you fail to do so then you shall deal with me."

Loki smirked, "Even the Jaffa are riding to sis's rescue." He barged past him and spoke over his shoulder, "I wouldn't be here if sis didn't think she needed me." He smiled to himself as he continued onward.


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74

Isabelle found the lamp had its own kind of magic. It would create whatever landscape she wished. To pass the time she used the computer programs of the lamp to make her half of the lamp as pleasant as possible. She created a house that was artificial but seemed very real to anyone trapped inside the lamp. The home was a small cottage on a sandy beach with waves lapping at the shore. She placed palm trees about the area and even programmed a breeze to simulate the outside along with the sun and the moon for day and night. It looked, smelled and felt very real even though she was in a totally artificial environment. She created her own paradise in her half of the lamp complete with a German Sheppard canine she named "Jack" to keep her company. She had no intention of going to visit Anubis or see what he had been doing on his half of the lamp. She didn't care anymore. She didn't want to understand why he was evil. She just wanted him to leave her alone.

Anubis also discovered the power of the lamp and ability to conjure up any artificial reality he could dream of. Stuck inside the lamp he could conjure up what he thought his life should have been. In his half of the lamp he created an artificial empire that he could rule as he chose. He created artificial Jaffa to act as servants and created a world where he was the sole ruler.

Anubis created a throne room and took his place on the golden throne and watched rather bored as the program played out yet again. A Jaffa slave was brought before him begging for mercy. The guards were brutal and kicked and beat the slave as he was accused of stealing bread from other slaves. Anubis would normally enjoy the death sentence and hysterical pleading to be spared but after running the program time and time again he found he was bored. The guards looked upon him as he sat in golden robes and had every wish he ever wanted granted to him in the lamp.

Anubis just sat there looking bored. He called, "Stop program" His Empire around him paused. He stood up and wandered out the door past paused guards and slaves. He walked out the front of his stone pyramid and across the desert sands until he came to breezy beach with palm trees swaying. He found Izzy sitting on a beach chair and soaking up the artificial sunlight and wearing shorts and a tank top. She had a tall glass of lemonade on a table beside her while she closed her eyes and listened to the waves from the ocean.

Anubis asked, "This is all you built?"

She opened her eyes and looked over at him, "What are you doing on my side?"

"I wondered what you were doing," he told her.

She looked at the robes, "I take it you are playing ruler of the universe?"

"I created my own empire." He offered, "Want to see it?" He was so bored he was willing to show the artificial reality he created to his enemy.

"Sure," she stated amused. She climbed out of the chair. "Let's see it!"

Anubis turned and led her back to his half.

She spied the pyramid in the distance, "You really need to decorate this place."

"I did!" he claimed. He led her inside his home that he created for himself. It was just as gawky as any Goa'uld Empire could be with gold everywhere.

"You know there are other colors than just gold and brown," she mentioned. She got the throne room and found the slave scene still on pause. She asked, "What are you doing?"

"This is a slave who stole bread and I am about to sentence him to death." he told her.

She turned around looked at what he created, "So you made your own evil empire, huh?"

Anubis rebutted, "It's not…evil."

"You just said you are about to sentence a slave to death for stealing bread." she gasped. "How is that a good thing?"

"It teaches the other slaves to not steal." he deemed.

Her head rolled back, "Oh' my god!" She could not even begin to comprehend his logic. "Did you ever think that maybe you should just give the slaves more bread?"

"Then they would demand more!" he countered.

"How about not having slaves in the first place?" she asked.

"Who else would do the work?" he wondered.

She let out a deep and depressing sigh, "Ever think of just hiring people?"

"Hiring!" he scoffed at the idea.

"Man," she shook her head. "You are just fucking froot loops." She turned and walked away disgusted.

"What?" he came after her. He found he needed someone to talk to since there was no one for him to rule over.

She stopped mid-stride and turned towards him and shouted, "Can you not see how wrong it is to enslave someone against their will?"

"How is it wrong?" he wondered. "The Goa'uld have always had slaves."

"And that's an issue!" she sneered. She started to march away, "Just leave me alone and go play god on your half of the lamp. You dumb fuck!" she muttered her breath and she marched back to her peaceful beach. Izzy got back to her chair and plopped back down. She leaned back and her dog came to her side to be petted. She stroked the fur, "Good boy, Jack." she soothed. She shook her head, "Stupid idiot."

Anubis was rather miffed by her telling him that his artificial reality was wrong. He watched she marched back to her back and pet her dog. Angry he turned back into his pyramid and huffed, "Run SG-1 program." He plopped himself down on the throne as an image of SG-1appeared before him. The team was on their knees and looked defeated. He stood up and took the staff weapon from the guard and then simply shot each one of the team. They had fallen over dead in the program. Still made he stated, "Run SG-1 again." Suddenly the artificial SG-1 team was kneeling again. He opened fire and shot each once more. The program ended with the guards taking the dead bodies to be displayed. Usually, he felt much better after killing SG-1 in his fantasy but for some reason even that was lacking for the Goa'uld.

 **Meanwhile**

Days had passed and they were no closer to getting Izzy out of the lamp. Dr. Elizabeth Weir came to the engineering department to see how the task had been coming. She found Rodney working at the computer attached to the lamp. The scientist all took a shift working to try to find a way to save Izzy.

"How's it going?" she asked Rodney as she came closer.

"Slow," he admitted.

"You can't get her out?" she asked.

"Isolating her is difficult. The lamp is active and it has a complicated program. It's very advanced." he told her. "It's just hard getting a lock on her to get her out."

She puffed her cheeks, "Keep me posted, Rodney."

"I will," he agreed.

Thor walked into the engineering room next. He looked as if he had not slept and he had not shaven. He came with a mug of coffee to return to work on the lamp.

Rodney stated, "I thought you were going to get some sleep."

"I can't sleep!" he stated and took another computer station near the lamp.

Elizabeth worried he would work himself sick. She countered, "Thor you need to get some sleep."

"I need to Isabelle out of the lamp." he determined.

Liz walked up to him, "When was the last time you slept?"

"Days," he admitted booting up the second computer.

"You can't go on like this," she warned him. "You need to sleep. You are going to make yourself sick."

He shook his head, "I'm fine."

"No you are not," she stated. "Your eyes have dark circles under them and you look…awful. Thor, go get some sleep, take a shower and get something to eat. You cannot keep going like this and you know it."

He hung his head low as he knew she was right. He need a break but found all he could think about was Isabelle and brining her back home. He hated the idea of her being trapped in the lamp with Anubis. He feared Anubis would harm her or worse, convert her in some psychological war. Thor didn't know what his body was doing at first as he felt a warn stream of tears run down his cheek to the corner of his mouth. He could taste the saltiness of the tear. He looked up feeling like he had been defeated and lost a major war. The tears kept coming down and wiped his cheek with the palm of his hand.

Liz went to his side as Rodney handed him a hanky from his pocket. Thor took the handkerchief and used it to dry his eyes. He asked, "Am I crying?"

"It's okay to cry, Thor. We all do at times." she assured him. "I will send someone down to help Rodney."

Rodney added, "We're working around the clock, Thor." He had never seen an Asgard cry before and it was sudden realization that everyone was suffering from anger and grief as Isabelle was trapped in the lamp. "We will get her back," he promised.

"Okay," he agreed shaking for he never thought he could cry. He had not cried the entire time they had been on Earth nor when he was stuck as a child. Suddenly, he just couldn't hold it together and he could not hold back the tears.

Liz assured, "We will get her out."

Thor nodded and asked, "Can you find any indication of harm coming to her, Dr. McKay?"

He soothed him, "Anubis cannot touch her. The lamp will not allow them to physically interact with each other. It's like being a prison and Izzy is in one cell and Anubis is in the next. They can see each other but not touch. He can't harm her."

Thor figured, "He can torture her mentally."

"He can communicate with her," Rodney agreed. "But the lamp has its own ability to create an artificial environment. They both enacted that ability. I think they have separated themselves inside the lamp."

Thor nodded, "That would be good."

Rodney assured him, "We won't let Anubis hurt her while she is in there with him."

"Okay," he agreed.

Liz led him away from the computer, "Come on, Thor! You need to get some sleep. Izzy would want you to rest and get some sleep." She led him to the door. "Keep us informed of any changes, Rodney." she requested.

"I will," he agreed. He watched as Liz led Thor out of engineering. He looked at the computer code on the laptop, "How much stuff have they created in there?" he wondered as more code was added.

 **Lamp**

As Anubis continuously killed SG-1 in his artificial reality, Izzy also grew lonely. Inside her small cottage she readied herself for bed. She was tired and didn't really know how much time had passed since she went into the lamp with Anubis. She pulled back the covers on the queen size been she created. The bedroom painted white with hardwood floors. She created antique styled furniture and a nautical theme. She sat on her bed wearing a pink nightgown and closed her eyes. She imagined Thor being with her. She knew she could create life like companionship but it would be an artificial being and not real. She resisted creating her friends and family at first for she feared she would miss them even more by the constant reminder. Ironically, she felt like she was a castaway once more but instead of being stranded on an island she was trapped in an ancient device the held her like a prisoner. Whatever she could imagine the lamp could create in the artificial reality. She imagined Thor and when she opened her eyes she found an artificial version of Thor sitting beside her on the bed dressed in green battle dress as she imagined. She reached over and touched him. He felt so real to her yet she knew he was no more real than a dream. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close as she remembered his essence. She could smell his scent, feel the softness of his skin and yet it was completely fake and not actually Thor.

The program of Thor began to run and Izzy found herself kissing him the way she wanted to kiss him. It was a deep passionate kiss that was much more like a dream than real. She gave the program an order, "I want to make love."

The program complied started to remove the shirt exposing the bare chest. It stood up to remove the trousers when Izzy stated, "Wait."

The program paused and went still. She then walked over to the light and flipped the switch to darken the room. She slipped off her nightgown and then crawled under the covers. She knew it wasn't going to be actual love making but she figured she would be trapped in the lamp for an eternity and thus she would have to artificially experience such moments as life. She lay on the bed with the program still paused. She spoke to herself, "This is the closest thing to having sex that I will ever have." She nearly laughed and cried, "I'm gonna lose my virginity in an artificial reality to a program that looks like Thor." She shook her head, "Damn!" She took a deep breath and then gave the command, "Continue program."

The artificial version of Thor continued to undress and then climbed in bed. The program commenced as it continued the kissing and then into an arousal phase. It was artificial in its entirety but for Isabelle it simply seemed very real.


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75

Three weeks had passed and Isabelle was still trapped in the lamp. Sam laid in Jack's arms after a night of lovemaking with the intent of getting pregnant to keep the timeline on track. She wondered what life would have been like the last three weeks in the first timeline for now she had been working on Atlantis with Rodney, Thor and Loki to free Isabelle. She heard Jack wake beside her.

"Morning," he mumbled sleepy.

She looked over at him as the sun came through the windows of the apartment they were given in the city. She asked, "What should have happened the last three weeks?"

"The first time?" he asked.

She nodded, "The first time."

"I was dean, getting the Academy going. You came back to SG-1 because Anubis came back and started wiping out planet after planet. Izzy and Thor were both cadets…"

"Cadets?" she asked unsure.

"You wanted Iz to get some friends her own age. You talked her into joining the new academy and Thor went with her. He wouldn't let her out of his sight. Daniel and Teal'c both came back to SG-1 and then Mitchell showed up…"

"Mitchell?" she asked.

"Old flame of yours," he smirked. "He wanted you back."

"Cam?" she asked.

"That's the one," he nodded.

"Did he get me back?" she asked amused.

He smirked, "Nope! Come on, he's up against me. He never had a chance."

Sam shook her head amused, "Did Izzy get friends?"

"Walter's daughter," he nodded. "Nice kid."

"When we get her out maybe we can make sure they meet." she figured.

"We can," he kept a positive outlook though with each day more code was being added by the lamp making finding Isabelle and getting her out more difficult. He assured himself, "We will get out."

"We will," she had to agree for she could give up or she would lose Izzy to the lamp forever.

 **Lamp**

Time seemed to go ever so slowly inside the lamp. She lost count of the days. She felt like she had been there for years through she knew it was likely closer to a month. She kept the Thor program running and added dialog so the program could mimic Thor better. After a number of nights running program Izzy decided she wanted to run a program that would mimic a pregnancy and she could create a family for herself in the artificial reality. She figured if Sam kept the timeline then should be pregnant very soon with the baby and Izzy wanted a way to live the experience with her adopted mother using the artificial reality. Thus, she programmed the artificial reality to allow her experience the signs of symptoms of a human pregnancy. She found herself throwing up with morning sickness.

Anubis decided to see how his neighbor was doing and came to her cottage as she just vomited into a bucket as she lay on the couch. He found the program of Thor standing nearby like a guard. He made a disgusted face, "Why are you vomiting and why is he here?" he motioned towards Thor.

"He's my husband and I've got morning sickness," she told him placing the bucket aside. "What do you want?" She remained on the couch and covered herself up with a blanket.

Anubis gave a funny look, "You got pregnant by a hologram?"

"No stupid," she stated shaking her head.

"Then why are you vomiting?" he asked baffled.

"I'm experiencing a pretend pregnancy." she explained.

"Why?" he could not understand the logic.

"Because I won't ever have kids in real life." she countered.

He asked, "So you will bear artificial offspring in the lamp?" It seemed odd to him.

"I don't know," she admitted. "Right now I'm going through the symptoms of it. I might program in a baby to take care of." She then asked, "So why are you bugging me?"

He admitted, "I can only kill SG-1 so many times."

She mocked him, "Aw…are you bored being an imperial galactic ruler?"

He took a seat on nearby chair and agreed, "It's not real. None of it is."

"This place allows you to live out our wildest fantasies and you are bored." she chuckled. "Why not get yourself a whole bunch of women and just start a sex cult going?" she suggested sarcastically.

He shrugged it off, "Already did! I made even made Colonel Carter my wife. That was fun for a while."

"You made my mom your wife?" she shook feeling truly ill.

"She did everything I wanted her to do," he confessed. "I nailed her every night…" he noticed her disturbed face. "Oh' come on…You're been getting nailed by the Supreme Leader of the Asgard."

She curled up under her blanket trying to block very thought of Sam being the wife of Anubis. "So, did you kill her off after you made her your sex slave?"

He admitted, "I did."

She rolled her eyes, "You are so predictable."

"I am not!" he countered.

She sat up on the sofa, "Really! I have completely left you alone since we came here. I have no doubt that you created your own empire so you can rule all the galaxy, made your own version of the Ascended and killed them all off, repeatedly and in every way imaginable make SG-1 and killed them off just for fun, made Sam into your sex slave and created a harem of Goa'uld queens that also became your sex slaves, you created every enemy you ever had to torture and kill in every way possible. You did all that, right? So, what did you do to me? Was I your sex slave too?"

Anubis confessed, "I never did anything to you. I never created a program image of you."

"Why not?" she wondered.

"I respect you." he replied.

She wondered, "Why? You don't respect anyone else."

"I don't know," he pondered why he respected her. "I guess because you are the only one who ever really talked to me. You had to power to destroy me and you chose not to do so. I threw everything at you and you just stood there and took it. You never flinched! I can respect that." He sat back and continued, "You never showed weakness and you also weren't defiant. You treated me like your equal. I have seen some of my worst enemies stand before me with smug arrogance as if I was below them though I held all the power. And I have seen my worse enemies grovel before me begging for their lives in some desperate attempt to make me change my mind." He cocked his head and looked upon her, "You never did that to me. You treated like an equal and that I respect." He then figured, "I guess we are equal."

Izzy stated, "I simply treat everyone else the same way I would want to be treated. I treat everyone with respect."

"But do they respect you back?" he countered.

"Most everyone," she figured.

"But not everyone!" he argued.

"You can't please everyone," she countered. "You can only please yourself. You know, I could have ruled the galaxy. I could have taken over and ended all the wars and made an empire myself. I chose not to do that."

"Why?" he wondered.

"Because I would not want to be ruled over then why I do that to others?" she proposed. "When you rule others you become responsible for them. You become their parent in a way. I don't want to be mommy to the entire galaxy. That's a major headache that I do not need or want."

"But as a ruler you know what is best for the subjects." he stated.

"What makes you think any ruler knows what is best for those he is ruling?" she asked. "Thor tries to lead his people and he makes mistakes too. Not every Asgard agrees with him on every issue. The High Council can override him and have on a few issues."

"You mean the Agard do not have a perfect ruler?" he asked rather amused and surprised at the same time.

"He's not a ruler," she stated. "He's the leader. Leading and ruling are two different things." she huffed.

"How so?" he asked.

"Basically a leader will lead the people in the right direction and the ruler will steer from the rear and make mistakes." she told him. "You steer from the rear. You don't get out and lead. The Asgard love Thor and would follow them into hell and back. The slaves…not so adoring, are they?"

He rolled his eyes as she pointed out the difference between him and Thor. He glanced about the room and spied a small table in the corner with two chairs and a chess game. He asked, "You play chess?"

"I've been playing against Thor," she motioned toward the program of Thor.

He stood up from the chair and went to the board, "You are white?" he quickly figured.

"How did ya guess?" she asked.

"You're losing," he stated.

She climbed off the sofa still wrapped in her blanket and went to her chair. She sat down, "The computer is winning." she agreed. "I even have it on easy level."

He reached down and moved her rook. "Now you can block his move."

"You play chess?" she asked.

"You obviously don't." he noted.

She motioned, "Sit down and teach me then."

He agreed and took a seat in the other chair. He started to find that fleeting feeling of pride bubble up once more. He started the lesson, "Chess is a game that teaches war moves. I'm gonna teach you how to be a master at this game."

She wondered, "Are you afraid I will use it against you if you teach war moves?"

"You would be the only true adversary if you do," he told her. "Now…let's begin…"


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76

Six months had gone by since Isabelle entered the lamp with Anubis. Hope of getting her out was fading. Sam had become pregnant and was now showing a baby bump. She was expecting a girl just as Isabelle told her. Her wedding day was upon her. Jack and Sam had decided to get married on Atlantis before the Gate as Sam could not bring herself to leave the city until Izzy could be freed from the lamp. She even debated postponing the wedding but she knew Isabelle would not want her to do so. It was a small wedding with just friends and family. General George Hammond was tapped for Dean of the school after Jack's deciding to stay on Atlantis and was on hand to conduct the wedding. Everyone was present and Sam wore a simple dress she got off a store rack and Jack wore a plan black suit. The reception followed in the cafeteria. It was a happy and yet sad day as the small wedding was lacking by one bridesmaid. They quietly went about the congratulations and best wishes as everyone wondered how Isabelle was dealing inside the lamp as more code was added making it even more difficult to isolate and retrieve her.

After the wedding Thor returned to the engineering lab to work on the lamp. He was still in the gray suit he wore for the occasion. He sat down at the computer and his heart became heavy for he knew Isabelle wanted to be at the wedding with all her heart. She had looked forward to it for years. His shoulders slunk as he waited for the computer to boot. He couldn't stop the tears that rolled down his face as his anger got the better of him. He stood up and threw the laptop across the room in despair. He cried out feeling as if he lost all control.

Sam had come to see him for she noticed he slipped away. As she walked into the lab she witnessed the episode. "Thor!" she gulped for she never seen him so upset. He was calm even when faced with great danger.

He sucked back anger and tears and sniffed, "I apologize. I am sorry you witnessed my outburst." he stated as he collected himself.

She came to him and assured, "We all lose it at times. I've lost it plenty of times myself. Jack has seen it. I sat in the bathroom crying all morning."

"She should have been here." he told her.

"We will find a way to bring her home," she insisted.

"More code is added every day. So far the only one I seem to be able to find is Anubis. I can detect his signature but not hers." he shook his head, "The lamp program indicates there are two inside but I can only find one."

"We will find her signature and bring her back," she assured him.

"I'm not sure she's still alive." he confessed.

Sam sternly stated, "She's alive and we will bring her home."

"I miss her." he admitted.

She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight, "I miss her too." She felt like crying but sucked back the tears. She admitted, "At first I thought you and Izzy got married just for just political reasons. You love her!" she figured.

"Of course," he nodded.

"We will get her back," she insisted. "I know we will. I don't know when but I knew she will come back to us." She released the embrace.

He was losing all hope but had to hold on to the slim chance. He just nodded as he realized humans still amazed him. It was the ability to cling to hope when all hope was lost. They simply didn't give up and that spirit was all he had to hold onto.

 **Lamp**

Isabelle had lost all track of time and how long she had been a prisoner inside the lamp. She found the pregnancy program seemed accelerated and it seemed to go much faster than she thought and yet time seemed to nearly stand still. After experiencing the pain equal to child birth she determined that if she did ever found herself free and having a child she wanted medication. She skipped much of the labor pains and ended the program and started the newborn program. The program had her waking up every two hours to feed the newborn that she virtually created. After a few nights of constant waking she had the program utilize the Thor program for her virtual reality husband got more sleep than she.

She decided she needed a break from her virtual reality family and went to see what Anubis had been doing on his half on the lamp. She discovered he had changed some of his landscape. The pyramid was gone and replaced with a mansion. The sand had become a well-manicured lush green lawn. She found the change refreshing and wandered about his area. Her hopes for some kind of reform in Anubis was soon dashed when she stepped inside the mansion and found naked women everywhere. All the females were bare and had no clothing. She walked down a hallway with red carpet and rich wood accents. She stepped inside the open door and found Anubis sitting on a wooden throne wearing a red silky robe and little else as he watched three female slaves in sex acts with each other.

She closed her eyes and shook her head, "Let me guess!" she called out, "You're Hough Hefner and this is your Play Boy mansion and the naked chicks are the bunnies."

He smiled, "I have no idea what you are speaking about. I decided to make some changes to my empire." He motioned towards the females before him, "I have my female slaves doing something they like."

She rubbed the side of her head in disbelief.

"What?" he asked. "Humans love sex! I have nothing but sex happening for my slaves to make them happy. You said if they were happy they would like being slaves."

"I never said that!" she disagreed.

"Close enough," he shrugged it off. He rose to his feet and stepped down from his throne. "Carry on girls," he ordered the program. He started to walk with Izzy. "So, what brings you to my neck of the woods? Bored with Thor yet?"

"No," she shook her head. She curiously wondered, "What do you do with the male slaves?"

"Orgy parties," he told her. "I find having extra males handy to pin down females when I reach climax."

"I'm sorry I even asked," she winced.

"I borrowed something from your culture and put in a hot tub. If you wish you can use it and utilize my male slaves. They are programmed to please females."

She shook her head, "I think I'll pass."

"They would be more fun that boring ole, Thor." he told her.

"The real Thor is not boring." she determined.

"But the fake one is," he smirked.

"The program only does what I tell it to do." she stated.

"So, he is boring!" he figured. "You need to spice up your sex life a little. Put in a hot tub and move the sex out of the bedroom."

"I really don't need advice on sex from you." she shook her head.

He waved around him, "Change it up! You have to or you start to lose your mind here. I say that as your friend."

"I thought I was your worst enemy." she rebutted.

"That too," he agreed. "We're frienemies." He led her to a room off the hall. The door opened and he stepped inside with her looking in. Inside the room were male and female slaves engaged in sex acts of every kind. He motioned, "You can join me in the orgy room if you want. You just pick any slave you desire."

She stood stone face, "This really is over my comfort level."

He pointed to a blonde female slave lying flat on a table in the middle of the room with her legs pulled up waiting for a male. "You," he stated and came to her legs. He pulled back his robe and began his act on her.

Izzy stepped back, "I'll visit later." She turned trying to get orgy room out of her mind. Anubis went from killing slaves for fun to a sex slave plantation. She shivered as she left to go back to her cottage. "That was just way too much." she told herself. She got back to her half of the lamp and took her seat on the beach watching the waves. She just shook her head trying to forget the scene.

She recalled the cabin and fishing from the dock when there was no fish in Jack's pond. She had to change it up a bit. She closed her eyes and imagined she was back at the cabin and sitting on the dock fishing. She opened her eyes and the landscape changed from the beach cottage with the cabin and pond. The air grew crisp and slightly cooler. The leaves on the trees changed to fall colors. She then changed her clothing from shorts and a t-shirt to long jeans, a flannel and a down vest with boots. She sucked in the mountain air and smiled to herself. She decided to not enact the family program for it simply wasn't Thor. She kept the dog so she could maintain some companionship in the mountains. She recalled how she used the nanites to play in a hologram as a child. She feared making more holograms of her family and friends and instead opted for a television series. _MacGyve_ r came to mind. She imagined _MacGyver_ coming to ask her to go on a mission.

Soon a jeep rolled up and the classic character exist the driver's side. He walked up to her and spoke, "Name's MacGyver! I need your help for this mission I got."

She grinned, "Sounds like fun."


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77

Sam was very close to her due date and the end of her pregnancy. She found the later stages of being pregnant to be just problematic as she was told by previous mothers. Her ankles swelled, she had heartburn often, her stomach stuck out before her. She felt like she had a heavy basketball stuck inside her middle. She could feel the baby move and kick which gave her joy until the baby's foot hit a rib. She felt a sharp pain until the baby moved again. She was more than ready to give birth, mentally anyways. She came into the engineering lab on Atlantis wearing her maternity battle dress uniform. She carried a cup of herbal tea in hand as she worked on the lamp for as long as she could. She found Loki in the engineering room along with Thor and Rodney as they went over a new discovery.

"How's it going?" she asked coming to Rodney's computer station. She looked at the screen the men were also looking at. It was lined with more code.

Thor announced, "Loki found something. The lamp is in a time dilation field internally. Inside the lamp time going by much faster than outside."

"How much faster?" she asked.

Loki announced, "Inside it has been two years. The code is being added by programs in the lamp to create an artificial reality. I believe each occupant has employed the programs. They are each creating an artificial reality. I'm isolating the program so I can bring visual on screen." He made a few commands to the computer and then before them on the screen an image of Jack's cabin appeared.

Sam gasped, "It's the cabin! Izzy must have made it."

Thor agreed, "I doubt it was Anubis."

Loki stated, "I found her signature. It's attached to the reality program. I might be able to isolate her."

It welcomed news. Sam gave a sigh of relief.

Rodney stated, "I got a visual the reality Anubis created. On screen," he gave the command.

On the computer screen appeared a large mansion with the naked slaves roaming about. As they zoomed in they found the visual of Anubis dressed like Hugh Hefner showing Izzy his latest addition as she stood in jeans and a flannel shirt with who appeared to be Jack dressed as MacGyver. Rodney asked, "What are they doing in there?"

Sam squinted, "Is that MacGyver she has with her? Why is she in Anubis's virtual reality? She made a MacGyver and the cabin. What is she doing playing with Anubis…or is that fat old guy Hugh Hefner?"

Loki assured, "The old fat guy is Anubis. MacGyver has no signature. He's part of the artificial reality."

Sam wondered, "Maybe she made MacGyver and brought him to harass Anubis?"

"I'm searching for dialog." Loki informed.

"What are they saying?" Sam wondered.

 **Lamp**

Izzy brought her artificial reality friend with her to see Anubis as she wondered if he grew bored of the sex slaves yet. Instead, she found he added more deviations to the program. She gasped, "Naked Olympics!?"

"I combined sports with sex!" be bragged. He squinted, "I knew you would make a fake Jack O'Neill eventually."

She gave him a line, "Oh, no! This isn't Jack. This is his twin brother, MacGyver. He's worse than Jack. He can kill ya with cleaning products and a pocket knife."

He asked, "Jack O'Neill has a twin brother?"

"Yup," she cheered.

"Nature provided him with a clone," he muttered.

"He's got all sorts of brothers," she lied, "He's one named Tom Magnum who is a private investigator and a Navy SEAL. He's got another brother who drives an AI car and his name is Michael Knight. He's got another brother who is a Jedi." she lied trying to keep a straight face.

"What is a Jedi?" he asked curiously.

"You have never heard of the Jedi Knights?" she exaggerated a gasp. "They are famous in this other galaxy far, far away."

"I have never heard of them." he confessed.

"Gee," she shrugged. She then asked, "So, what do you do in the Sex Olympics? How do you do that? Just have the slaves run races naked or something?"

"I've combined the sporting events with sex. For the races the runner must run the race while carrying a female slave while in the act."

She blinked as the image of a naked piggy back race in reverse came to mind. "What?"

He then beamed, "I'm working on Winter Olympics now."

"Will that one be loaded with sex too?" she winced.

"Of course!" he stated. "As I said you have to change things or you go crazy here."

She suggested, "You ever think about changing things for the better instead of just filling your own personal…fantasies?"

"I have made things better," he explained with a wave. "I no longer torture the slaves and gave them the pleasure of sex."

"Okay, but in real life not every slave likes sex parties. I would not like a party with orgies and endless sex with different guys." she rebutted.

"Perhaps, with other women then?" he suggested.

Her head and eyes rolled back, "No!" she shouted. "Some people think of sex as a way of showing affection and love for someone that you care about…someone you love. For some of us, sex is not the cake it's just the icing on the cake."

"I'm not sure I follow." he admitted.

"Look around you," she motioned. "You are living in a reality where you can make anything, do anything you want. Are you actually happy and proud of yourself or are you just coming with stuff to kill the boredom?"

"It kills the boredom," he had to admit.

"When are you ever happy?" she wondered. "Have you ever been happy in your life?"

"Happy?" he thought about the assertion. "I'm happy when we play chess."

"You win every game!" she told him.

He countered, "But it gets harder to win every game as you get better. That makes me…happy."

"So when you are teaching me to play chess you are happy." she figured.

"I suppose," he concluded.

"Ever wonder why that makes you happy?" she asked him.

"You are my protégé," he smiled dreaming of ruling the galaxy with Izzy by his side.

She suggested, "Maybe you like to teach. Instead of the sex slave Olympics how about you try setting up a school and you teach the slaves new things."

"School?" he puckered in thought. "Perhaps, you have an idea."

She grinned proud of herself, "You might like teaching better than…being the ruler of a sex slave empire." She looked at the image of MacGyver who was waiting to continue the mission to find Jack Dalton. "Okay, let's go find Dalton." she patted his brown leather jacket and led him away in the game.

The devious mind of Anubis conjured up his next play set. School and teacher! Surely, he could make that sound more interesting.

 **Meanwhile**

Sam had gone into labor later that night and gave birth to a healthy baby girl. She named her Olivia Isabelle O'Neill and though exhausted she could not take her eyes of the newborn baby in her arms.

One by one her friends and family filtered into her room in the Atlantis infirmary to see the new baby. Janet Frasier took a leave from the SGC and flew to Atlantis with Cassie to see baby as well. It was bittersweet for the one who championed for the new baby the most was not able to see her upon her arrival. After a long night and busy day that followed Sam was able to get some rest in her room as she recovered from the birth.

Thor, Rodney and Loki returned to work on the lamp. Loki booted up his computer and looked at the screen. He read off line after line of more new code. "This is getting ridiculous. Izzy," he huffed at the machine, "Stop making the artificial reality so we can lock on you."

Rodney looked at the code as well and mentioned, "We can get a lock on Anubis and she shows up in the retrieval program. If we removed Anubis then she comes out with him." He then sighed, "Of course then we are dealing with Anubis again."

Thor figured, "We must remove Isabelle and leave Anubis in the lamp."

Loki huffed, "Why? The lamp has stripped her and Anubis of their abilities."

Thor stated, "We do not know if the lamp will restore those abilities upon retrieval." His feared, "Anubis could gain the download upon his retrieval and we cannot take that risk."

Loki asked, "What if the lamp doesn't and they come out normal?"

"We have no way telling that." he countered.

Rodney asked, "Can we start the retrieval, get them both out and send Anubis back?"

Loki shook his head, "The code won't let it. Once we activate the retrieval code the lamp won't reactivate. We're only gonna get one shot at getting her out." He picked up his cold coffee from earlier and a half smoked cigarette. He sipped the coffee and lit the smoke. He puffed wishing he had something stronger to inhale.

Rodney admitted, "You are the only Asgard that I have seen smoke."

"I'm the only Asgard who has balls." he snorted. "The rest won't leave the colony."

Rodney glanced at Thor wondering what the Asgard thought of Loki.

Thor asked him, "You have a brother, Dr. MacKay?"

"I have a sister." he told him.

"I assume you both get along." he figured.

He winced, "We could get along better."

Loki asked, "What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing is wrong with her," he countered. "It's just she's as smart as me but gave it all up to be a housewife and take care of kids. She's a genius! She doesn't have to stay home and take care of kids. She can hire someone to do that."

Thor replied, "Your sister as admirable goals. Raising children is very important to the survival of the civilization as a whole." He then glanced at Loki, "My brother is also a genius, by Asgard standards and he has chosen to waste his life drinking, smoking and gambling. You are lucky to have such an admirable sister."

Loki sucked deep in the cigarette and then blew smoke rings. He leaned back in his chair. "You brother are a dunce. What amazes me is how everyone thinks you are smart. Of course the majority of humans on this planet are absolutely stupid so I guess to them you are fucking smart."

Rodney sat wide-eyed as Loki insulted his brother.

Thor replied, "I may not be as smart as you brother but I can see the value of human life and the fifth race."

"Fifth race?" he rolled his eyes. "These clowns are the fifth race! You really need to let go of our father's prophecy, Thor. The old man was drunk when he made the prediction of the fifth race."

"He was not drunk!" he rebutted.

Rodney asked, "Fifth race prediction?"

Loki laughed, "Our father predicted the fifth race before he died. He said there would be a race that would be the result of all the great races. The fifth race would be part Ancient, part Asgard, part Nox, part Furling…and we have no idea what happened the Furlings. He said the fifth race would be humans with DNA from all the other races and they would take their rightful stand as leaders of the galaxy. And my dipshit brother thinks you guys are the fifth race."

"You must admit the humans on Earth are different than humans on other worlds." he smirked. "The DNA samples from Earth show trace amounts of DNA from the other races."

Loki rolled his eyes and sigh, "Our fathered never did say of the fifth race was smart." He chuckled, "Maybe he knew they were a bunch of dunces." He then suggested, "Maybe this was his way of playing a joke on us, Thor. Tell some shit story about a fifth race and send us two out to look for it. He would do that, ya know."

"He was adamant about the fifth race." Thor countered. "Now, each passing minute for us is hours for Izzy in the lamp. I suggest you get back to your work, brother."


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78

Isabelle was very excited to see the new school Anubis had constructed in his half of the lamp. She eagerly anticipated a chess master conducting class and actual teaching. She walked the halls of what looked like a university from Earth. She got the door of a room and spied through the glass. Inside was a male teacher surrounded all female students who were in the middle of different sex acts. Her head jerked back as she took a step backwards. It was scene one would expect in a pornographic movie. She suddenly came to a stop as the program prevented her from bumping into Anubis. She turned around and found him dressed like a headmaster from a school in the Victorian century.

"What is this?" she motioned towards the door behind her.

"Sex ed class." he told her.

She squinted, "I refuse to believe you are this stupid. I'm beginning to think you are coming up with all this bizarre sex themed crap to get a reaction out of me."

He gloated, "Your reactions made setting up worth it."

"You son of a bitch," she figured he just played her. "All this time I thought you were trying become something better and you were just bullshitting me."

"It was priceless," he confessed. "After I got bored killing SG-1 over and over again I found the only thing here that was not predictable was you. You are real…everything else is just fake. I found your expressions to be the only thing that I could look forward too. I simply would have gone insane by now if I was in here alone."

"Unfucking real!" she huffed mad.

"Oh' come on now. You enjoyed it too. You came to my half of the lamp just to see what crazy things I could come up with." He smirked, "When I suggested winter sex Olympics the look on your face…" he gave an evil grin.

"If I could slap you right now…I would." she warned. She turned away and started march out the school.

Anubis followed, "Oh' come on! It was fun! How about you come up with an insane reality and see if you can shock me?" he challenged her.

She came to a halt and glared at him, "There is nothing that could shock you. You like blood and gore. You like bizarre sex. The weirder it is the more you like it."

He became sheepish, "No one knows me like you do, Isabelle."

She told him, "You are one sick puppy, Anubis."

"Really!" he snorted amused. He followed her as she marched back to her side of the lamp. "I have no doubt that in the back of your mind you were wondering just sick I could get."

"I was hoping you would get better." she rebutted. "But there is no hope for you. You are sick old pervert." She marched to the cabin and found Anubis was still following her.

He looked about, "Nice place! I bet a bonfire would be nice."

She had to agreed, "It's nice to have bonfire up here."

He smirked, "A nice roaring bonfire, naked women sitting around it roasting hot dogs…"

"Shut up!" she huffed.

He then teased her, "We can put Jack O'Neill on a stick and roast over the flames."

She smirked back, "How about we put a shark in the pond and you go swimming?"

He rather enjoyed the banter. He liked it when she got sarcastic with him. He came back with another suggestion, "We have O'Neill roasting on the fire. The Jaffa comes to save him and throws water and misses the fire, hits Daniel and the boy melts from the water."

Not amused she asked, "And Sam?"

"She's naked in my bed as I live in that cabin." he knew the cabin was of some importance by her defensive stance.

"You stay out of my cabin!" she warned.

"I'll just got make my own," he stated and turned to leave her behind. He glanced back and spotted how upset she looked. The cabin was a soft spot in her heart and he just exposed it.

 **Meanwhile**

Sam had returned to work as Teyla agreed to watch the baby during the day. The child was now three months old and growing fast. She was losing hope of ever getting Izzy out of the lamp. It had been over a year for her and judging by Thor's calculations inside the lamp Isabelle had spent nearly five years with Anubis. She feared he could corrupt her or worse dive her insane. She got to the engineering lab for another day of work on the lamp. She was back in uniform and had gone to tea instead of coffee. As she entered she found Thor and Loki facing off in the middle of the lab as Rodney sat at his computer station with a concerned look on his face.

She asked, "What's going on?"

Rodney stated, "Thor and Loki are about to kill each other."

"What?" she looked at the two brothers.

Thor back down and announced, "I am not going to kill my brother." He then muttered under his breath, "Just beat the shit out of him."

Sam cocked an eyebrow for she never heard Thor curse before. "Okay, just calm down."

Loki stated, "I am calm! It's my brother who needs to take a hit." he referred to taking a drug. Loki explained, "We can get Izzy out of the lamp but we have to bring Anubis out with her."

"I know we have been trying to isolate her from him." she agreed.

Loki deemed, "We can't! The lamp won't let us remove one and not the other. I say, we remove them both and be done with it."

Thor stated, "That would free Anubis and he is dangerous. Do we free him and risk the galaxy or do we let Isabelle suffer and eternity inside the lamp? If he is free and commits the genocide that Isabelle came back to stop then all is lost and everything she sacrificed for is for nothing."

Sam asked, "Rodney, what is your opinion?"

"There is a chance that both Izzy and Anubis will be stripped of any power by the lamp during the retrieval." he told her. "We could free them and Anubis will be powerless and so will Izzy."

Thor stated, "And there is also a chance that Anubis will gain the knowledge from the lamp and become even more powerful than when he went in."

Sam stated, "Raise your hand if you are in favor of activating the retrieval program."

Loki and Rodney raised their hands.

She stated, "Against!" She raised her hand and Thor raised his, "Looks like we have a tie." She then asked, "Who should be the tie breaker? Jack or Liz?"

Thor stated, "Liz!"

Rodney agreed, "Liz."

Loki shrugged, "Whatever." He asked Sam, "Can your husband give me back my pot now?"

She smirked, "That will be up to Liz too."

 **Meanwhile**

In the lamp Isabelle decided to see if Anubis was really cooking a virtual version of Jack over an open fire. When it came to curiosity he could read Izzy like a book. She came to his side of the lamp and sure enough he made a cabin just like hers. She was already irked at that point. She found a bonfire with what looked like a SG-1 uniform in a pile next to the flames. She shivered at the very thought of what happened to the virtual Jack. She pushed the door open and Anubis sitting at the table playing cards with a virtual version of Daniel, Teal'c and Sam all in SG-1 uniforms. Anubis sported an SG-1 uniform and held a colonel's rank.

He smiled, "Hey Iz!"

"What did you do with virtual Jack?" she asked wincing.

"I put a shark in the pond and fed him to it," he grinned. "Oh, I'm the new leader of SG-1 now."

Virtual Sam smiled seductively at Anubis, "I fold." She placed her cards down.

Virtual Teal'c boasted, "Anubis is the leader of SG-1."

Virtual Daniel agreed, "Jack never saw that shark coming."

Izzy's head rolled back, "Seriously! That's the dialog you gave them. You know what they would do to you if you really fed Jack to a shark."

He gloated, "They would be thanking me."

"No, they would be feeding you to said shark." she rebutted. "I know what you are doing. You are just trying to get a reaction out of me. Well, it's not gonna work."

"You're here, aren't you?" he smirked. He then stood up and leaned over and planted a big kiss on virtual Sam.

Izzy closed her eyes let out a deep sigh and held her face in the palm of her hands. She didn't know the retrieval program had been activated. She stood before Anubis in the middle of the engineering lab on Atlantis. Surrounding them was Thor, Loki, Sam, Rodney, Liz, Jack, Daniel, Teal'c, John Sheppard, Ronin and Teyla. They all looked on as the two materialized before them.

Izzy seemed defeated by her posture. Her shoulders were slunk under the flannel shirt. She tilted her head back with her eyes closed and shouted at the top of her voice, "So tell me Anubis! Were you born an asshole or is this a skill you recently acquired?" She opened her eyes expecting to see the ceiling of the cabin but instead she was staring at the ceiling in the engineering department in the city. She blinked and then looked around. She found she was out of the lamp. "Oh, we're out!"

Rodney smiled happy at his report on the lamp. The information remained in the lamp much like a depository as Anubis and Izzy were removed. He stated, "The information is in the lamp. It's stable."

Sam grinned, "Good." She noticed Izzy looked older. She didn't look sixteen anymore and by her calculations she was in her early twenties. She cried as she stepped closer, "Iz!" With open arms she grabbed Izzy and held her tight.

"Mom," she held onto her. She wasn't sure how much time had passed but knew it was seem longer to her due to the time dilation field.

Anubis stood in his SG-1 uniform and tried to run but was soon stopped by Teal'c and Ronon. He found he had no power but tried to bluff, "Let go of me or I will destroy you."

Izzy announced, "You have no power Anubis. The lamp stripped you of it. I told you that. It stripped us both. We're normal now. You can't ascend, you can't get unlimited power. You're a mere mortal again."

He huffed, "We are outside of the lamp."

"The lamp kept it," she told him. "It's now a depository. We went in and it stripped us and when they took us back out the lamp kept the information. That's how it's works." she informed. "Inside the lamp time went by faster for us because we were contained in a time dilation field. It's only been what…" she looked about, "A few days out here?"

Sam replied, "About a year and a half."

"What?" she gasped. "It's real simple program. You just needed Loki to find the signatures. That shouldn't take that long for you guys. Maybe for some dummy like me but not four geniuses." she looked around. She wondered, "How long was I in the time dilation field?"

"Five years," she told her. "You're about twenty one or two."

"Oh," she looked about the grinning faces. "Why did you leave me in there so long?"

Thor assured, "We removed you not knowing if the lamp would keep the knowledge or not. It took a while to find your signatures and we could not separate you."

"Of course you can't separate us," she agreed. "We both went in together and we have to come out together but the lamp stripped Anubis of his power so it was safe to retrieve us."

"We were not aware of that," he explained.

Anubis sneered, "You knew the lamp would strip me of my power and leave me a mere mortal!"

She then released Sam walked to Anubis and stood face to face. "You thought you were gonna pull one on me, huh! Well, who is laughing now? You have no power here. You can't go back in the lamp. It won't accept you. So much for your stupid orgy parties! And believe me…Jack will gladly feed your ass to shark."

Thor pulled her back by her arm, "Isabelle." he tried to calm her. "Your ordeal is over. They will take him to a holding cell now."

Teal'c and Ronon then walked the shocked Anubis out of the engineering department and to the holding cell they prepared.

Isabelle turned and then wrapped her arms around Thor and just held onto him. She closed her eyes as her ordeal finally ended. For the first time she truly felt at ease.

Jack came to her side waiting to welcome her home. "You did good kid." He then noticed she wasn't really a kid anymore.

She reached for him and then held him tight as well. She looked around, "What did I miss?"

Daniel softly told her, "You missed the wedding and Olivia's birth." He couldn't help but grin, "You knew going in what that lamp would do. You knew it would strip you of the knowledge and it would act as a depository once we got you out. You knew what it would do to Anubis."

She nodded, "It was the only way."

"You did what the Ascended could not," he told her. "You truly sent Anubis back to being a mortal and you gave us the depository that was in your head." He gave her a hug, "You are special."

"No," she shook her head. "I'm normal now. I have no power either."

"You don't have to have power to be special." he reminded her.

Rodney spoke up, "The nanites are reacting to you, Iz. They are waiting for commands. You still have the nanites."

"I do?" she asked. "I thought they would have shut down."

He told her, "They did. You came back and they started back up."

"Cool," she grinned.

Daniel to her, "You are not entirely powerless."

"I guess there is still more to do with the nanites." she figured.

Jack asked, "Orgy parties?"

"Anubis is one sick…" she shook her head.

"When you asked if he was born an asshole," Jack smirked. "That was awesome!"

All she could do was laugh a little and blush.

Rodney stated, "I have the entire dialog saved. She called him worse." he grinned.

Jack wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close, "That's my girl."


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79

After a real meal and shower Isabelle was able to settle down for the evening in the city of Atlantis. She spent a few hours watching the sleeping baby in Sam and Jack's apartment and was finally able to hold the baby in her arms. She was given surplus green battle dress to wear for her time in the city until she could get a new set of clothing.

Sam was about ready to gather some bedding and make the spare bed for Izzy to sleep on but Thor had come to the apartment after ensuring the lamp and Anubis were secured. He visited the baby and his dear friends for a time and then suggested Isabelle come with him to his apartment for their stay on Atlantis.

Thor sat beside her on the sofa as she held Sam's baby in her arms. He began, "I have taken the liberty to acquire you a nightgown, toiletries and a toothbrush for the evening, Isabelle."

Sam just waited for her reaction. She figured if Izzy hesitated she would offer her the spare room.

Izzy just kept smiling at the baby she held, "That's sounds great, Thor." She couldn't take her eyes off the little face, "She's so cute."

Jack sat on the chair nearby and stated, "She's not so cute when she's crying at three in the morning with a full diaper."

She glanced at Jack, "You get up and take care of her at three in the morning?"

"I do!" he proclaimed.

Sam admitted, "He would take care of her so I could sleep because I was working all day."

"Who is the dean of the Academy?" she wondered.

"George is running it," he told her. "I needed to be here."

"Will you be going back?" she wondered.

"Second class starts soon and George is Superintendent so, I could." he agreed. "You gonna go back to being a cadet?" he asked.

"I was wondering what happened to Sophie and Kyle." she confessed.

"We went back to before the Academy started so they never met you," he told her. "They are doing okay. I think they might be dating. Walter was telling me she met a boy she liked."

"I can see that," she nodded.

Sam stated, "If you do want to be a cadet we can get ya in. I'm not sure how we will address the age difference. You're seventeen legally but closer to twenty one…"

"Twenty five," she told her. "I used a lot of time dilation fields in the rec room. I started to add it all up when I was in the lamp. I figured I had lost two or three years just in the rec room growing up."

Sam gave a nod, "You do look like you are in your twenties and not like a teenager anymore."

"I'm not a teenager anymore." she agreed.

Jack wondered, "So what did you do to pass the time in the lamp? That had to have been boring as can be."

She recalled, "I would change the scenery. At first I made a little cottage on a beach and I had this dog that I named Jack." she started. "It seemed real. I could feel the ocean breeze, feel the sand, hear the waves…"

Sam figured, "Inside the lamp it was a virtual reality that was so advanced it would have seemed real. Did you create versions of us to keep you company?"

"I tried to avoid doing that," she admitted. "I made a virtual version of Thor but…It wasn't him and after a while it became painful to have this life like Thor but it was just a puppet that I had to program. So, I didn't want to do that. I made MacGyver though! I adopted what I did in the rec room for game night and made my own TV shows that I could be a part of. So, I played basically."

Thor figured, "One would have to keep the mind active to avoid insanity in such a situation." He then wondered, "What did the virtual version of me do in the reality?"

"Just kept me company," she told him. "It only did what I programmed it to do. It was like a hologram."

"I see," he understood. "Perhaps, it's time to return to our apartment now for the evening." He noticed that both Sam and Jack seemed tired.

"Yeah," she agreed. She then stood up and gently walked the baby into the nearby room to put her in the crib.

Sam mentioned to Thor, "She needs to sleep too."

"Indeed," he agreed. "Her brainwaves were stretched by the lamp during her time inside. She must sleep to restore a good pattern."

Jack stated, "I think Sam means don't push her into anything before she's ready."

"Such as?" he asked.

"Sex!" he told him.

"I see," he agreed with a nod.

Izzy emerged from the baby's room smiling from ear to ear, "She sleeping! If you want I can watch her tomorrow for a while, Mom."

Sam agreed, "You are gonna make an awesome big sister."

"I am!" she cheered. She came to Thor and reached for his hand, "Ready to go home?"

"I am," he nodded and rose to his feet.

Jack kept in his seat, "Night kids!" he called.

Isabelle released Thor's hand and went to Jack hand gave him a big hug and kiss on the cheek, "Night." She then hugged Sam goodnight as well before leaving with Thor.

After they left Jack stated to Sam "She seems to really like holding the baby."

"Like a duck to water," she agreed. "Some women just are naturally drawn to kids."

"Woman!" he balked. To Jack she was still that little girl that he found off world.

"She's about twenty five," she reminded him. "She became an adult in that lamp."

"She was stuck in a lamp with Anubis," he countered. "She played MacGyver! How could she become an adult?"

Sam stated, "She spent five years keeping Anubis at bay and trying to keep herself from going insane in a virtual reality. I'm sure there were times she thought she would never get out of there." She then asked, "If you were trapped in a lamp that could create any virtual reality you wanted what would you do?"

A smile crept across his face as his mind conjured up sexy young women running on a beach in bikinis and serving him and endless supply of ice cold beer.

"Jack?" she asked concerned for he seemed to have a dreamy look on his face.

"I'm thinking," he defended.

 **Next Morning**

Isabelle didn't realize how tired she was until her head hit the pillow and she fell asleep nearly in an instant. She started to mumble to Thor about her time in the lamp but she tailed off and was fast asleep.

For Thor having a fully function body was more of a life saving measure than something to be experimented and played with. His concern was with Isabelle's mind and how she would adapt to being free of the lamp and Anubis. He wanted to not only be safe and secure physically but mentally as well. He decided to quietly rise the next morning so she could get all the sleep she needed. He had gone to breakfast before starting his shift in engineering to study the lamp and information inside.

He found Rodney and his SG team was sitting at a table looking rather concerned. He gathered a tray of food and decided to sit with them for breakfast. "Dr. McKay, Dr. Weir, Colonel Sheppard," he had to great each as he came to the table, "Ronon Dex, Teyla Enemmin." He then took his seat and stated, "Good morning."

John Sheppard mentioned, "You and your brother are not alike, huh."

"My brother and I have our differences." he agreed.

John stated, "Loki comes in hero and he's like: 'Yo everybody! Got any weed?' You come in here and you're like addressing everyone individually."

"I wish to ensure I acknowledge all that are the table." he explained.

"You two are like night and day," John told him.

"I suppose," he had to agreed.

Rodney stated, "I need you to look some data I collected in engineering, Thor. The Replicators have reactivated but Anubis has no power."

"When did they reactivate?" he asked concerned.

"Reports started coming in early this morning." he told him.

John asked, "Anubis was stripped off all his power, right Thor?"

"Indeed," he agreed concerned. "I will have to study the data you have collected, Dr. McKay."

Liz suggested, "I can keep Loki here if you need him."

Thor's shoulders slunk and let out a deep sigh annoyed. He was already irritated by his brother and deemed, "I do not require his assistance."

She countered, "I know you two don't get along but he was helpful getting Izzy back. Maybe you and he can take this opportunity to makes things better between you two?"

"I am not my brother's keeper. He can come and go as he pleases." he rebutted.

Teyla suggested, "Maybe you and Loki could use a family councilor?"

"I do not require such a service." he deemed. "My brother requires addiction therapy. I do not!"

She suggested, "Often addiction is a cry for help."

Thor miffed, "My brother is beyond help."

John Sheppard admitted, "I have a brother that I don't get along with too, Thor. Of course my brother isn't a genius by Asgard standards either so…" he tailed off figuring he wasn't helping. John got along much better with his younger sister but that seemed irrelevant to him.

Thor complained, "My brother thinks I am stupid."

Liz rebutted, "Loki thinks everybody is stupid. He knows you are not stupid and I think he's using his high IQ to purposely drive others away from him. He's afraid of something, Thor."

"Afraid?" he asked baffled.

"Loki is afraid and that's why he is throwing up so many walls," Liz suggested. "I don't know what's like to be an Asgard but he's afraid of something. He doesn't hate you. He could have walked away anytime in the last year and a half but he stayed. Maybe you two need to really sit down and talk."

"An open dialog would be helpful," he had to admit. He began to eat his food as the nagging question of what reactive the Replicators came to mind.


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80

Isabelle slowly opened her eyes as she lay with her face planted in the edge of the pillow. She blinked unsure if she was dreaming or not. Before her standing at the head of the bed was Yoda.

The nanites came to her as Yoda once more. The Yoda stated, "Trouble we have yes."

She had not seen or communicated with a nanites in five years when she was trapped in the lamp and suddenly the nanites were reaching out for her again. "Yoda?" she asked.

"Replicators trouble, yes." the nanites tried to warn her.

She pushed herself up, "Replicators! Anubis was stripped of his power. He can't reactivate them."

"Other tiny robots activated," Yoda informed.

"You mean the other nanites that Anubis had." she figured. "But we stopped Anubis from creating them."

"Anubis not the creator." the Yoda replied. "Anubis merely the founder. Like, you yes!"

"He found the other nanites and he became their master controller." she gulped.

"I'm afraid so," the Yoda sighed.

Her head hung low, "And when we took him out of the lamp the nanites came to him. They have quantum abilities too." she wagged her head annoyed by herself. She thought Anubis would have no power at all but now their power was simply equal by the use of nanites. She pulled back the covers and swung her feet out of bed, "I'm getting too old for this shit!" she miffed.

 **Meanwhile**

Anubis sat in the cell wearing an orange prison uniform. He didn't recall going to the void and finding the unlimited power of the aethos or of finding another generation of nanites that he gained control. The nanites had quantum abilities and thus went to the past to find Anubis and wait for his commands. The nanites he controlled had evolved to an artificial intelligence and they too decided to have one master controller and they chose Anubis. The other nanites combed through the mind of Anubis to find an avatar that they employed to speak directly with him. The avatar was that of a cobra. It slithered up to the holding cell's glowing red laser bars. It reared up and flared the hood of the head wide as it spoke.

"We have come," the nanites' snake declared.

Anubis asked, "What are you?"

"We are many, we are one. We have found you, Master Coder." it stated.

"Master Coder?" he wondered and then he suddenly understood, "Nanites! You're not Isabelle's nanites."

"We are your nanites," the snake informed.

Anubis smirked and commanded, "Free me from this cell."

The red laser bars suddenly dissipated as the holding cell was turned off.

"Excellent," he stepped out. He reached down and the snake curled around his arm. He held the snake much like a pet and then started down the hall in an attempt to escape.

 **Meanwhile**

No one knew the holding cell as breached for the Anubis's nanites merely took total control of the system. The time Anubis spent in the virtual reality inside the lamp prepared him to become a master controller of the nanites that came to him. He was able to disguise himself as technician and dialed off world using the Star Gate. The time the alarms were sounded Anubis had left Atlantis.

Isabelle went to the holding cell and found it was empty. She let out a deep sigh and closed her eyes for she understood the gravity of the situation. Neither of the two was special physically but both had access to immense power.

Rodney and Thor had figured out there was another set on nanites and the holding cell was down. The pair came running from engineering as they sounded the alarms of a prisoner escape. Izzy looked over her shoulder as the two scientists arrived to visually check on Anubis.

"He's gone!" she told them.

Thor came to her, "Did he try to hurt you?" he asked concerned.

"No," she shook her head, "he's long gone!" She spoke to Rodney who couldn't believe the holding cell had failed, "He has his own nanites and he got out. He's off world now. He went through the Gate already. He slipped out right under everyone's nose." She sighed again and muttered, "Shit."

Thor placed his hands on her shoulders assuredly, "We will stop him."

"He doesn't have the power of ascension but he has control of the Replicators and his own nanites that are equal to mine." she explained. "We need the Asgard nanites and we need Loki. He can make a nanites shield around Earth to protect us. It's only a matter of time before Anubis starts attacking other civilizations again."

He assured her, "We will stop him." He looked to Rodney, "I must get word to the colony."

"Right away," he agreed concerned.

John Sheppard led his team in a run for the holding cell along with Sam, Daniel and Teal'c. They arrived armed and ready for a conflict but found Anubis was gone.

Sam gasped, "Where is he?"

Izzy stated, "He's gone! He snuck out using his nanites. He didn't create them. He found them. His nanites are like mine. They tracked him down and found him. They released him and helped him escape."

Sam stated, "We need to study his nanites."

The alarms were called off by John Sheppard over the radio to the control room. Suddenly silence fell on them.

Izzy figured, "You should have just left us both in there." She walked away fearing what Anubis would do next and feeling defeated.

"Iz," Sam called after her.

She kept walking ignoring the call.

"Iz," Sam jogged after her. She pulled on her elbow to stop her. "Stop!"

She came to a halt and stood with her shoulders slunk and looked over to Sam. "What?" she asked.

"There was no way I was leaving you to suffer in that lamp. We worked day and night to get you out. We took a risk but you know something, you were worth taking that risk for." she stated wanting to cry. "Heck, if I could have found a way to switch places with you just to keep Anubis in that lamp I would have done it."

"Mom," she swallowed hard and then wrapped her arms around her. "I'm sorry I said that…" she started.

"It's okay," she soothed.

They were soon surrounded by the two prime SG teams. Izzy looked at each and understood they were worried for her. She gathered herself together, "I'm okay!" she assured them. "I got to know Anubis in that lamp. I know how he thinks. I also know he will kill any of you but he won't hurt me."

Ronon asked, "Why do you say that?"

"He sees me as am equal." she stated. "He respects me…ironically…" She then asked herself, "If I was Anubis what would I do after I just escaped Earth?" She closed her eyes trying to remember what she learned about him in the lamp.

Daniel stated, "He would want unlimited power."

She shook her head, "He had that in the lamp and got bored."

John Sheppard stated, "We know his M.O. He's gonna get the Replicators up and going and start attacking systems."

"No," she shook her head. "It's a game now. It's…Chess…" she figured.

"Chess?" Thor asked. "You played chess with Anubis in the lamp?"

"Weekly," she nodded. "He always won."

Sheppard winced, "He always won. That's not good."

"In the lamp Anubis would come up with these most insane, over the top things like orgy parties and naked Olympics just to get my reaction. He did things to get me to come and see what he made. He even fed Jack to a shark in the pond…" she noticed the bizarre expressions. "It was virtual Jack and I gave him the idea when I said I would put a shark in the pond and let him go swimming in it."

Daniel asked, "So he didn't spend his entire time in the lamp torturing and killing virtual versions of us?"

"Oh' he did," she nodded. "About the first year he must have killed you guys a hundred times at least. What pissed me off the most was right before you guys extracted us he made an exact copy of the cabin, had a virtual Sam, Daniel and Teal'c….all dressed as SG-1 and he had taken Jack's place as leader of SG-1 and was kissing virtual Sam."

Sam looked as if she was about to vomit.

Teal'c winced disturbed.

Daniel wondered, "Is that why we caught that whole 'born an asshole' thing?"

"That's was the tipping point," she agreed.

Sam grabbed herself and shivered, "Me kissing Anubis."

"He got the reaction out of me he wanted," she admitted. "But when we played chess once a week and he was actually teaching me the moves it was different. It was serious." she stated. "He told me a lot during our chess games. That first year Anubis created exactly what I thought he would do. He had the Goa'uld pyramid, the slaves, and the gory executions, acted like a god, and had the power of god in the lamp. He got bored with it and he changed to seeing what kind of reaction he could get out of me. I became his entertainment in the lamp whenever I flew off the handle at him or I was grossed out…he did all that just for me. He never once made a virtual version of me to do anything with. I asked him why and confessed he respected me." She then figured, "Now he has nanites that equal to mine." She closed her eyes, "He can now continue to play the game in the real world."

John Sheppard asked, "What is the game?"

"Irritate the shit of Izzy," she stated the obvious. She rubbed her face, "How do I bring him into some kind of…rules…He followed the rules of chess."

Sam suggested, "You set rules for the nanites to be used. If he does respect you then he will follow any rule you set. If not…Anubis does what he did before…" she winced.

Slowly she nodded in agreement, "Rules! I have to set rules."

Daniel suggested, "Make a rule stating no Replicators."

"He didn't start them, his nanites did." she explained. "He would exempt them from the rules. I can counter the Replicators with Asgard nanites. He gets Replicators but I get Asgard nanites. He will recognize that as equal."

Teyla wondered, "What would be the object of this game?"

John smirked, "Irritate Izzy!"

"Irritate me but not hurt me or piss me off to the point that I would hurt him." she figured. "He can make his own virtual reality using his nanites. He won't do things that I would expect and he wants to access to me like we had in the lamp. We could talk, see each other but not actually touch. The lamp prevented us from actually touching. So, he will open communications with me and make the whole damn galaxy a big chess board."

Sheppard asked, "And how good are you at chess again?"

"I sucked," she admitted.

Sam figured, "We will need a war room set up to track and counter Anubis's moves." She told Izzy, "You might suck at chess but Jack doesn't. You will need him helping with counter moves."

She nodded, "I need a chess master to play this game."


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 81

Jack decided he wanted to secure a "war room" and teams to counter Anubis and the other nanites. He gained command of the Pacific Outpost and drafted the best SG teams he had to help run a counter measures. He mustered John Sheppard and the team from Atlantis. He brought Sam and the new baby with him to the outpost along with Daniel, Teal'c, Izzy, Thor and Loki much to Thor's dismay. He drafted Janet Frasier as the Chief Medical Officer on the tropical outpost. He also brought Dr. Elizabeth Weir for she had a grasp on the psychology. He requested Sergeant Walter Harriman and gave permission for a single cadet to come for "training" purposes, Sophia Harriman. Walter understood that somehow Jack, Daniel and Isabelle had traveled mentally back through time to stop an invasion but didn't understand why Jack allowed his daughter, Sophia to come for she was a second year cadet and Isabelle went into the lamp with Anubis just days before Sophia came to the base for a tour. He didn't know it was at Sam's request for Sam knew that Izzy missed her friend. The lamp with knowledge was also brought to the outpost for further study. Ironically, Izzy and the knowledge had returned to the place it all started for her. This time she was not alone and had ample support.

Over the years the military explored the outpost further and had opened up locked rooms. VIP rooms were installed by the Navy and Marines who had been stationed at the outpost. A kitchen and cafeteria was also installed along with toilets, showers and locker rooms. Jack had the outpost emptied of all personnel except was what was needed to run basic functions.

The outpost became the new Star Gate Command for Jack and his quest to finally stop Anubis. He had to admit, the weather was great and far better than Colorado in winter. Jack bought his battle dress shorts for the warmer weather. He wasn't about to wear long pants on a tropical island paradise. After taking command of the outpost he found a nice shady spot on the beach to plant a folding chair. He found the spot was great for thinking and gave him some time to find peace. It was the same spot that Izzy had made her shelter out of the raft as a child. He had to admit, it was nice spot.

Daniel wondered where Jack went after he placed his things in his room and moved his books and research material into a lab. He wore his tan battle dress with bucket hat and went looking for Jack outside. He didn't have to walk far before finding him near the beach.

"Jack," Daniel called upon spying him. As he came closer he found Jack was wearing shorts, combat boots with tan socks, a tan t-shirt, his cap and sunglasses all while drinking a bottle of ice cold water. He paused, "You got shorts?" he asked. He didn't have shorts and the pants were warm.

"I brought my own." he told him.

"Those look like military issue," he told him motioning.

"I ordered them from the same suppliers." he nodded. "You all settled in, Daniel?"

"I am," he made a face for he didn't have shorts to go with his uniform and he was a contractor. He then looked over the area, "Last time we were here is when we found Izzy."

"Yup," he agreed.

"Must be weird to be back again for her." he figured.

"Yeah," he nodded in agreement.

 **Meanwhile**

Walter took his post as the Gate guy on the island after securing his things. Jack told him before heading to the beach to give Sophia a full debriefing. The cadet just finished stowing her things in her room and came to the control room in the outpost to see her father.

Sophia was now over eighteen and a seasoned cadet. She looked over the Gate below and admitted, "I can't believe no one knows about this place despite disclosure."

Walter stated, "We found it eight years ago but never disclosed it. We had to disclose Atlantis for obvious reasons…Everyone saw it!"

"How did the Navy find it?" she asked taking a seat beside him.

"Izzy found it." he told her. "She was shipwrecked here and used the Gate to dial out and found SG-1." he informed.

"Wow," she replied surprised.

"Izzy knows you," he tried to explain. "A year and a half ago there was an invasion. Anubis invaded Earth and he had a weapon that could set the atmosphere on fire. He wiped out the Nox with it. He wiped out the Jaffa…Everyone. Earth was the last stand. All the survivors from the attacks came to Earth to live with the Asgard. Weeks before the attack Izzy was a cadet and she was your roommate and you knew about the nanites she controlled and how she was downloaded in this very outpost. The Asgard sent her, General O'Neill and Dr. Jackson back in time mentally so they could warn us and prevent it. She was then sucked into the lamp with Anubis right before she was supposed to become a cadet and meet you. She spent 5 years for her inside the lamp and hasn't seen you in that time. So, she knows you but hasn't seen you in a while."

Sophia asked, "Is that why General O'Neill asked me to come? I'm her friend!"

"I think so," he agreed. He sipped his coffee and glanced over at her shocked face. "I just thought I would let you know that she knows you but you have not met her."

"Thanks for the heads up, Dad." she replied. "Did she meet Kyle too?"

"Yup," he nodded "And Colonel Mitchell."

"Wow," she let out a sigh. She spied Izzy wearing brown battle dress walking through the Gate Room below carrying a bag for her room. She glanced up and spotted Walter and Sophia looking down at her. She gave a big smile and went to the stairs. She let the duffle bag slide down her shoulder as she greeted them, "Walter! Sophie!" She then hugged Walter around the shoulders.

"Hey kid," he hugged her back.

"Sophie!" she reached over and hugged her friend. "I missed you guys."

Sophia stated, "I just met you but dad said you know me."

"We were roommates," she told her. "You were having trouble with your old roommate. She drew a line down the middle of the room..." she started to recall.

"Nikki Hailey," she nodded. "Her older sister, Jennifer is some star quantum physics genius who worked with Colonel Carter when she was a cadet and since I'm not as smart as a Hailey and my dad is just the Gate guy, I must be too stupid to be a cadet. She washed out…" she mentioned.

"I remember Jennifer," Izzy stated. "She didn't want anything to with me but remember this cadet that was genius that my mom was trying to help. I spent my time in the rec room playing. I was a little kid…" she started to recall her unusual childhood.

Walter asked, "What's it like to be back on this island, Iz?"

"Kind of like a full circle," she admitted. "Suddenly, I'm back to where it all started for me." She let out a sigh, "I have to get my stuff put away." She hugged Walter again, "See ya later." She then gathered her bag and went down the hallway.

Sophia stated, "She really does know me."

"What?" he asked.

"Very few people call me 'Sophie'. All the cadets and instructors call me by my full name." she explained.

"You told her to call you 'Sophie.'" he stated. "Dr. Jackson told me that your first cadet team was Izzy, Thor and Kyle."

"I would have had Thor and Izzy on my team instead of Hailey!" she gasped. "Damn, can I go back and fix that?"

"Kyle was killed during a Replicator assault on the school along with Colonel Carter and Thor was dying of his injuries." he relayed what he was told. "Izzy took Anubis in the lamp herself to make sure he didn't hurt anyone else."

"Kyle was killed?" she gulped.

"Whole bunch of cadets died along with Asgard," he nodded.

"Too bad! My team must have been awesome." she figured.

 **Meanwhile**

Isabelle arrived to her room that she shared with Thor. She stepped inside the basic furnished, gray painted room and found Thor unpacking. She smiled, "Walter and Sophie are here too." she placed her bag down.

"Very good," he agreed not paying much attention. As he unpacked his bag she noticed he had more clothes than she did. He had new clothing and some items were still in the packages. He opened his new pajamas to wear that night. They were white with blue stripes. He laid them out neatly.

"You really like clothes," she noted.

Thor admitted, "I prefer clothes." He hung his uniform up along with a robe. He placed his slippers by the full size bed they were to share. He noticed her amused face. "Is there something wrong?"

"Nope," she shook her head. "I was just thinking back to when I first met you on your ship." She took a seat on the edge of the bed. "I didn't really understand back then that you were much older and another race."

He sat next to her for a moment as he recalled the meeting, "SG-1 brought you to me fearing the knowledge you had possession of would harm or kill you. It was stable and you chose to keep it."

"You wanna know what I thought the Asgard were when I was a kid?" she asked.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"I thought you were all kids like me," she explained.

He pondered, "Why would you assume the Asgard were all children?"

"I didn't really understand that those little gray bodies were just clones that had massive flaws. I thought you were all a bunch of funny looking kids." she explained. "You were small like me and you never treated me like the grownups treated me. You let me make my own decisions. You didn't make decisions for me."

Thor asked bewildered, "Funny looking kid?"

"When the Asgard were saved and you got your new body you were children. I was told why but I never really got that part until I got older. But for me, you went from being a funny looking kid to a human looking kid and you were a kid like me." She leaned against him, "I never really got it through my thick skull that the Asgard weren't a colony of kids until I was became a teenager. Now, I'm really grasping what happened and how close you came to dying as a race. It's mind blowing. I did all that? I found the _Apollo_ , I dialed off world on my own, and I had a magic wand…" She laughed shaking her head "My father never would have believed all this." She admitted, "Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if my father got off that boat in time and we both landed here together."

"Your father would have ability to stop the jamming signal and radio for help. He also might have gotten downloaded himself for he had the gene as well." Thor concluded.

"I guess you're right." she sighed. "Of course, he would have known about the Gate and what Jack was doing off world. Had I gotten downloaded and my father was here with me, they still would have called the Asgard to help me and I still would have kept it because I knew the knowledge was important and it would be lost forever."

"Anubis still would have gotten power." he figured.

"But my dad working with Jack on SG-1 would have been…" she tailed off.

Thor asked, "What?"

"They were twins," she stated.

"And?" he asked.

"Separate they are limited but together…"she pondered. "This is all a game for Anubis. He will find that the nanites have quantum capabilities and that would include time dilations field, time portals, weather manipulation…" she gulped. "The storm…it was a freak storm."

Thor asked, "You think Anubis was behind the storm that sank your boat?"

"Oma intervened and stated I would have died too but she put my raft on the island." she recalled. "If Anubis made that storm it was an attempt to kill me." she concluded.

"We have no proof to that theory," he reminded her.

"I didn't think he would harm me," she agreed. "But maybe some time in the future he tries to harm me?"

Thor squinted, "Or the nanites that chose him tried to harm you. We have detected A.I. capabilities in those nanites as well. The nanites are nearly identical. Perhaps, the nanites have more influence than we thought."

She asked, "Like a nanites' civil war? Like they split off and chose sides?"

"Perhaps," he agreed. "We are studying the nanites and they are evolving still."

"So the evil nanites tried to kill me with a freak storm that sank the boat and killed my father and Oma countered it thinking that I could help stop Anubis but what if Anubis was never the biggest threat? What if it's the evil nanites?"

"Evil nanites?" he asked amused.

"I have the good ones and Anubis had the bad ones," she determined. "I wonder if they established contact with him like mine did. Mine show up as Yoda. I wonder what his form his nanites chose."

Thor determined, "If the nanites have evolved then it's possible they are using Anubis as a cover until they can evolve enough to be declared an Artificial Intelligence and independence of commands. They could be more advanced than what we believed." Thor warned.

She agreed, "It could be." She looked over the room, "Cozy in here."

"It will suffice," he figured.

She lifted up the nearby white and blue striped pajamas and asked, "You really wearing this to bed?"

"My other pajamas are flannel and would be too warm," he concluded.

She confessed, "When I made the virtual version of you I had him stay with me at night. He just slept in his underwear. His skin felt real and I would curl up next to him and pretend it was actually you."

"You were attempting to comfort yourself in an impossible situation," he started to explain her motivation.

For an Asgard she found Thor could be rather dense at times. He didn't get what she was hinting at. She tried another route, "I didn't bring my nightgown. Can I use the top of the pajamas as a nightgown and you just wear the bottoms?"

"I suppose," he agreed. "I can find a nightgown if you wish."

"No," she soothed. "Just wear the bottoms."

"Did you bring your toothbrush?" he asked concerned.

"Yes," she nodded.

"Good," he determined for he wasn't sharing his toothbrush for that was not good hygiene. Thor was determined to take care of his new body and make sure it was last a long time. He liked his new life and wearing clothes was more of a luxury for Thor than filling a basic need. The Asgard found he liked food and wanted to ensure he had good teeth for the life of the body. His motivation for proper hygiene and dress came not from desire but rather from his life in disposable clone bodies that were detrimental over all. As the child body Thor acquired matured into an adult body Thor would be subject to human adult desires and wants and thus, Isabelle would be his teacher in the new realm.


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter 82

In a civil war of artificial intelligence anything is possible. The unexplained becomes the norm for those unaware of the war between the nanites. Each side chose a master coder and each side chose an avatar. The war between light and dark was never greater than it was for artificial intelligence that not only became self-aware but also became conscious of other beings in the universe. One side would have no use for other beings and other side saw virtue and growth in the non AI beings.

Anubis adapted to being the leader of the dark nanites rather well. He adopted the cobra as his new symbol. He deemed the Replicator bugs were outdated and needed to be overhauled. He liked snakes and a new design was put forth of Replicator snakes that could burrow in the ground, climb heights and generally terrify the unsuspected beings before the fatal bite.

Anubis decided to have the new snakes kill with poison to make a long drawn out death where the victim suffered. One bite and metal fangs would pierce through skin and clothing and inject a paralyzing poison that would cause the victim to suffocate to death. The snakes were given a metallic body that moved much like a natural snake but glimmered like chrome. The eyes of the snakes glowed red and the Replicator snakes came in different sizes from as small as six inches long to a range of sixteen feet and large enough to consume a full grown human male. Anubis dictated large human size snakes to act as traps to capture and bring subjects back to him alive for questioning.

With the help of the nanites Anubis decided he needed to upgrade his mothership. Instead of a large pyramid structure he wanted something new and snazzy. Upon having access to Earth culture and getting to know Izzy's likes and dislikes he settled on a mothership the shape and size of a small moon that resembled the Death Star from _Star Wars_ for the sole purpose of getting a reaction from her. He could imagine the look on her face as her eyes feasted on the moon like vessel.

Anubis stood in his throne room on the vessel he named the _Isabelle_. He stood before the mirror with the cobra wrapped around his wrist. He was deciding on a new wardrobe to go with his new empire. He wore a black tunic, trousers and sported a black flowing robe. It was a good start but he needed something for his head. He debated what kind of headgear to wear. He demanded, "A crown make a gold and cobra head in the middle." Such a crown appeared on his head. He winced, "Too tacky?"

The cobra replied, "It's within your taste."

"Take it away," he deemed. He spoke to himself, "I must have something that states power and control and will get Isabelle's attention."

The cobra stated, "You have an obsession with Isabelle."

Anubis agreed, "She is the only one worthy of being my equal." His five years in the lamp cemented his feeling for Isabelle. He could have spent and eternity in the lamp as long as she was with him. In a strange way he missed the lamp and her reactions to his behavior. He loved her attention. He adored her attention and wanted more of it. He just wanted her to pay all her attention to him. He would do anything to get her attention. He made a command, "Cobra…I command that no harm shall come to Isabelle. She must not be harmed in this game."

"Command has been entered," the cobra replied.

"Good," he smiled pleased.

 **Meanwhile**

Daniel planted himself in his new lab and had been studying legends looking for clues about aethos and magic. He figured myths such as Merlin were connected to the nanites. As he researched he found indications of the ongoing nanites' war. He made notes as he researched and noticed a similarity in patterns between the legend of the wizard Merlin and King Arthur's half-sister, Morgan. He noticed similarities between Merlin and Isabelle in reported personality. He noticed Anubis had a personality closer to Morgan. Merlin and Morgan were enemies and yet they were also equals. Merlin was a prophet and saw the future. Isabelle had the same quality. Merlin was often seen as a madman and lived alone in the wild. Izzy tend to be alone and often misunderstood. As he drew the similarities he began to wonder just how long the nanites had been divided and chose master coders. Perhaps, Merlin and Morgan were just master coders for the nanites.

Through the legend he found Merlin was more than just a wizard but a warrior and consultant of the King. Daniel drew up a comparison to the current situation and the legend. The Outpost was equal to Camelot and the castle of King Arthur. Izzy was equal to the wizard, Merlin. Jack was equal to King Arthur for he was the commanding officer. He pondered who could be Lady Vivian and who was Sir Lancelot. Was he Sir Lancelot and Sam the Lady Vivian or maybe the Lady of the Lake? He then found there was a reverse effect and he asked himself, "Is Sam, Sir Lancelot?" he shook the idea from his mind for that left him in a female role in comparison.

Sam walked to his lab carrying a small box, "This got put in my lab by mistake, Daniel." She placed the box down on the table. She noticed his face, "What?"

"I was just going over the Legend of King Arthur and comparing Merlin and Morgan to Izzy and Anubis." he explained.

"And?" she asked.

"There are some similarities," he told her. "I wonder how long this civil war with the nanites has been going and if Merlin and Morgan were actually master coders."

"That's possible," she agreed. "What became of them?" she couldn't recall how it ended for the wizards.

"No one really knows," he stated. "There are different versions of the legend. He's imprisoned in a cave, a rock, a tree stump…Dead…who knows. Morgan…who knows." he shrugged. "If they had the nanites and they were master coders the nanites could have saved them or given them eternal life. It seems like the nanites have chosen sides and two master coders. One side chose Izzy and other side chose Anubis." He then sat back and suggested, "The outpost is like Camelot."

Sam wondered, "Could King Arthur been an Ancient?"

"Maybe someone with the Ancient gene." he suggested. He then stated, "I wonder if Excalibur is real."

"And if it is real is it a sword or something else?" Sam wondered.

"Possibly," he agreed. He grabbed an antique manuscript from his bookshelf and opened it. "This is one of the oldest accounts of the legend of King Arthur. It speaks of Camelot and Excalibur. At first I didn't notice it. It actually took me a while to see it. Look at the star pattern in the illustration."

Sam's eyes feasted on the drawing. It depicted a boy who pulled a sword from a stone. Above were stars in the sky. She titled her head as she saw the patterns, "That a Gate address."

He nodded, "The stars tell us this scene is on another planet."

"Oh wow," she gasped "Right in front of our eyes."

"Yup," he agreed, "Let's check the lamp for any references on Excalibur."

"And see if we can find this Gate address," she added with a smile. Finally they had a major breakthrough and maybe they could get answers to the nanites and the true power behind them.

 **Short Time Later**

After Sam and Daniel did their diligent research they went to find Jack to get permission for the dial out. They found him outside on the beach yet again. He had baby Olivia in a playpen and she was sleeping in the shade as he attempted to put a portable grill together. He was still in shorts and a t-shirt and wearing his cap. His sunglasses were hanging from his shirt as he looked at the instructions and the then the parts before him.

Sam asked, "What are you doing?" She then went to check on the baby and found her soundly asleep.

"I'm putting the grill together," he informed. "Hey, she just got to sleep. Don't wake her!" He held up the tools, "She wants to play with my tools and I need to finish this."

"I'm not going to wake her," she assured him.

Daniel asked, "You brought a grill tool, Jack?"

"Of course," he agreed. "It's a tropical island, Daniel."

He let out a sigh, "Sam and I did some research and we found a dialing address we want to dial. We think the legend of King Arthur is based on some kind of actual event and Merlin was a master coder for nanites, like Izzy is."

"And?" Jack asked.

"We want to check out the dialing address." he concluded.

"Okay," Jack agreed still trying to figure out how to assemble the grill.

Sam wondered, "Do you need help with that?"

"I can do it," he sounded. Surely he could put together a grill.

Daniel suggested, "Thor can put it together for you."

"I can put together a grill," he was determined. "I'm not that handicapped!" He then wished he had his magic pocket knife once more.

"I can do it for ya when I get back," Sam offered to help.

"I can do this." he figured. "If I need a hand I'll grab Sheppard. Take Izzy and Thor and go do your dial out. I got this!" he shooed them away.

Daniel asked, "Should we take the cadet? She's supposed to be here for training after all."

"Take Harriman," he agreed. He sighed as he looked at the instructions and then the grill parts.

Sam suggested, "Walter can help you too."

"I got it!" he sounded determined. He was not about to be beaten by a grill.

"Have fun, Jack." Daniel smirked amused for he knew Jack was not only beaten by the grill but he also could not cook on a grill without burning the food. It was a no win situation for Jack. Even if he did get the grill together it would burn him in the end.

Sam checked her daughter once more and then gave Jack a hug and kiss. She assured, "I can put it together when I get back."

"I've got it," he miffed. He was the man in the relationship and as a man he should be able to assemble a grill and operate it. He didn't need his wife to assemble everything for him. "Now go!" he ordered. He glanced up as Sam and Daniel trampled over the sand and back into the outpost to assemble the team. He squinted at the instructions, "How many different size screws does this thing have?"


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter 83

SG-1 with Izzy and Thor were led by Colonel Samantha Carter-O'Neill had emerged through the Gate on Camelot. Second year cadet, Sophia Harriman accompanied the team for further training. Her area of study focused on linguistics and the Ancient's civilization. She was studying to be a translator and cultural researcher. Daniel had her study the legend of King Arthur before the dial out so she could assist him during her training. As they looked over the scene they found themselves in the shadow of an abandoned castle on a hill. Remnants of a village could be spied at the base of the hill. The main road was made of stone and had fallen into disrepair.

Sam stated, "This address was not in any of the data banks. It's another secret address we found."

Daniel agreed, "Secrets hidden in secrets." He glanced over at Sophia, "You get any studying in?"

"I read about the legend of King Arthur," she nodded. "I think the sword was one of four swords."

Daniel nodded, "That's what we got from the lamp. There are four swords. Excalibur is one of the swords." He grinned, "You did well!"

Izzy asked, "What are the four swords, Uncle Daniel?" Without the knowledge she found her memory was much better but she could not draw on the download that it was stored in the lamp.

Daniel grinned at her, "You have no idea how good it is to hear you ask a question instead of being the walking Ancient encyclopedia."

"It's nice to have my memory back," she agreed. "So, what are the other swords?"

He replied, "The four swords are: Excalibur, Harpe, Gram and Durendal." He began the lesson as they walked the old road, "Excalibur is the sword from King Arthur's legend. Gram is a sword from Norse mythology that is pulled similarly from a tree by the true leader, Harpe is from Greek mythology and that sword is said to have a sickle attached, Durendal is from French lore and was used by Roland." He then stated, "I found each sword listed in the lamp. The swords are powered by a crystal inside the handle. When placed together they open an ark."

Thor stated, "Gram was a mythical legend in Asgard from eons before my father. I assumed if there was such a sword it was lost long ago."

"I think the swords were spread out though the galaxy." Daniel figured. "We find the swords then we can find and unlock this ark that holds more information than the depository. The ark is a massive depository. I roughly translated it to be the Ark of Truth."

They got the village and found the remains of foundations and wooden structures. They continued up the main road to the castle perched on the hill above. The area was all over grown with brush and weeds. The castle walls were spotted with moss and ivy growth. They came to a moat that seemed impassable. Green algae coated the top of the water. They stopped before the water and spied what remained of a bridge across the way.

Daniel figured, "We need a boat."

Teal'c looked at Izzy, "We require the nanites to assist in crossing the body of water."

She gave a nod, "Tiny robots, we need some rafts." Two military grade rafts appeared before them on the ground.

Thor reminded Izzy, "The nanites are capable of constructing a bridge or transporting us directly across."

She huffed, "Daniel said boat so that's what ya got!" She grew frustrated that she didn't think of simply poofing them across or making a bridge.

Thor just looked at her amused, "Shall I tell them about the toothpaste?"

"No," she shook her head.

As the team inspected the boats Sam couldn't help but ask, "What about the toothpaste?"

Thor started explain as he conducted his inspection of the raft, "I use a toothpaste designed for sensitive teeth that had a cap that flips open. The top of the cap is seated tight against the bottom and difficult to open. Since Isabelle forgot her toothpaste, I suggested she use mine and she agreed. She struggled to open the flip cap and found it most difficult. I too find the cap too tight of a fit and simply unscrew the cap like a standard toothpaste tube. Isabelle handed me the toothpaste to open and I demonstrated the technique of unscrewing the cap from the tube like a standard tube of toothpaste."

Sam grinned, "And?"

"She used a curse word." he stated soundly.

Sam looked at Izzy who rolled her eyes and huffed, "Okay! I struggled to open a stupid tube of toothpaste and never thought of unscrewing the cap like I do on my toothpaste. I said 'fuck, why didn't I think of that?'!"

Daniel assured her, "We all have moments like that."

Thor complained, "Her memory is better to some degree but she suffers some forgetfulness. She forgot to pack her toothpaste, slippers and nightgown."

"You have more clothes than I do," she rebutted. "It won't hurt you to give me a set of you PJ's to wear."

Thor rebutted, "I purchased them just for this trip."

They got the rafts to the edge of the water and Sam looked up to Thor. "Come to think of it, when I used to take you and Izzy shopping for clothes you were the one who took a while to pick stuff out." She found Thor was most amusing when it came to his endeavor of buying clothes.

Thor rebutted, "This is the last body I will have. There will be no more cloning and I shall take care of it…Unlike my brother…" he miffed.

Daniel admitted "You are a pretty sharp dresser, Thor."

The climbed into the rafts and started across. Sam recalled her days taking Thor shopping for clothes when he a child's body. She grinned, "Izzy hated shopping but Thor loved it. Thor would go to the boy's department and pick out his sneakers, winter boots, shoes, slippers and a pair of hiking boots for the cabin. He would also pick out his underwear, socks, t-shirt, jeans, slacks, his little suits and ties. He was so adorable…"

"He still takes forever to go shopping," Izzy reported. "I could just poof him his clothes but won't let me."

Sam looked to Thor, "You won't let her use the nanites for new clothes?"

"I prefer to choose my own," he confessed as he rowed the raft. He looked over to Teal'c rowing the other raft. "Look for a point of entry."

The Jaffa replied, "I believe I see one."

Sam looked at Izzy, "So Thor likes going to the mall but you don't."

She complained, "He takes forever looking at shoes."

Thor insisted, "A properly fitted shoe is a must." In reality Thor just liked being about to buy shoes and clothes for after existing in a defective clone shoes were a great asset when before he wore no clothing at all. Thor simply loved being to wear clothing and he enjoyed the colors, different fabrics and styles.

Daniel smirked to Izzy, "Thor spent a lifetime in a defective Asgard clone body. Remember what the Asgard used to look like?"

"I remember," she told him.

Thor informed, "She assumed the Asgard were also children even when we have the small gray bodies."

Daniel asked, "Why did you think they were kids back then?"

"They were my size!" she explained. "To me the Asgard was just funny looking kids."

Sam started to nod as she thought back, "Makes sense!"

Thor asked, "How does that make sense?" To Thor it made it no sense at all.

She smiled, "Izzy was never afraid of the Asgard. She liked you and wanted you and the other Asgard to come and play with her. If she saw you as monsters then she would have been afraid of you and the other Asgard. If those bodies were three feet taller and you hovered over her then that would be scary to a kid and she wouldn't have wanted to help."

Thor pondered the assertion, "I suppose the lack of height worked to our advantage after all."

Sophia wondered as she listened, "What was like to be in one of those little gray bodies, Thor?"

He gathered his thoughts and explained, "It was most unpleasant. Our digestive systems were nothing more than a small stomach to absorbed nutrient tablets. We had no ability to grow but did lose height and mass with each cloning session. We had no hair and our skin was like…rubber. The eyes were sensitive to bright light. It was most difficult to hear especially far away. I could not smell anything or taste anything. Touch…it felt I was wearing the exam gloves you find in a medical kit all the time." He found the raft was near the remains of the old bridge. He suggested, "We will have to climb the bridge trusses to get access inside the walls."

Teal'c had already found a spot to secure his raft. "This shall do." the Jaffa declared.

 **Meanwhile**

Jack left the grill half assembled as he took the baby into the outpost upon being called inside by Colonel John Sheppard. As Jack walked into the Gate room Janet Frasier was on hand to take the baby from his arms.

"I'll take her," she told him as she cradled the waking infant.

Jack asked, "What's going on?"

John Sheppard stated, "Someone is trying to break our Gate."

Jack found the iris of the Gate was being pummeled with an incoming wormhole. He ordered, "Bring in reinforcements. Frasier, get the baby to the infirmary."

Sheppard's team minus McKay took up weapons and positions unsure what to expect. Jack grabbed a rifle and waited. Rodney was in the control room with Walter. He was attempting to keep the iris intact as the computers were under a very sophisticated attack.

"We're about to lose the iris," McKay announced.

The iris opened exposing the glimmering even horizon.

Jack ordered, "Shut it down, McKay." He then squinted as he found a metallic snake emerge from the event horizon before them. He opened fire shooting the head off. "What the!" He huffed, "McKay!"

"I'm working on it," he yelled.

More metal snakes emerged through the event horizon. Ronon stated, "I don't like the looks of this."

A Replicator snake about three foot in length opened the metal jaws and hissed exposing the shiny fangs that looks much like two large needles.

John Sheppard pumped a number of rounds into the mouth destroying the artificial snake. "I really don't like these things. What are they? Replicators?"

McKay confirmed, "They are Replicator snakes!"

Jack huffed, "McKay!"

"I'm working on it." he assured him.

 **Meanwhile**

Janet arrived in the infirmary and placed the baby in a crib. She then locked the door in hopes that Sheppard's team could stop the threat. She retrieved her rifle that she had locked in the infirmary for protection. As she readied the weapon and nanites' Yoda appeared by the crib.

"Safe she will be," the Yoda stated.

Janet blinked, "You're Izzy's nanites. You appear as Yoda." She recalled being told the nanites came to Izzy as Yoda.

The small Yoda levitated the baby from the crib and she came to a rest in its arms. "Safe she will be from the dark side." the Yoda assured.

"Put her back!" Janet demanded.

"Safe she shall be," the Yoda repeated.

"Put the baby back!" she demanded.

The Yoda replied, "Safe from the dark side." It then disappeared along with the baby.

Janet ran to the crib, "No! Olivia!" She looked around desperate hoping that nanites just hide her from sight but the baby was nowhere to be found.


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter 84

SG-1 managed to gain entrance to the castle through the bridge opening. Upon searching the inside grounds they entered the foyer and found a large sword stuck in a rock in the middle of the room. They traded glances.

Daniel asked, "So! Who wants to try and pull the sword from the rock?"

Sophia stated, "If it's Excalibur than only someone from the King Arthur bloodline can remove it."

Teal'c cocked and eyebrow somewhat amused and then approached the sword and tried to pull it free and found he could not. The sword remained planted into the large bolder. He looked at the audience, "Another should try." he deemed.

Sam walked up and gave it a slight effort for she knew her chances were very low. The sword did not budge. "Thor!" she suggested knowing he likely would also not be able to pull the sword.

"Highly unlikely but I shall to attempt for process of elimination," he determined and against the sword would not move.

Sam stated, "Izzy!"

"Okay," she shrugged and made attempt which also failed.

Daniel figured, "We just need to find the bloodline."

Izzy motioned, "You haven't tried yet, Daniel."

"Fine," he sighed figuring it was useless but since Thor agreed to try he should as well. He walked up to the sword and much to his surprise he pulled it out with little effort. He stood a bit shocked. "Huh!" he gasped.

Izzy told him, "Look at that! You're King Arthur."

Daniel stood holding the sword with a disturbed look on his face. He looked to Thor.

The Asgard figured, "You must be of the bloodline. If the swords are locked by bloodline than the sword Gram should be unlocked by myself or my brother."

Sophia asked, "What about the other two?"

Thor determined, "We would need to find the additional bloodlines."

 **Pacific Outpost**

The wormhole dissipated effectively stopping the new Replicator snakes from over taking the outpost. With a final shot the last metallic snake was struck in the head blowing out the inner computer processor and thus "killing" the menacing machine.

Colonel Sheppard picked up a destroyed snake by the tail and examined it closer. He winced, "Looks like Anubis did some kind of upgrade."

Teyla agreed, "I think I preferred the bugs."

Jack's radio came to life, "Jack!" It was Janet.

"Frasier," he replied expecting a report that the baby and that they were safe.

"Something happened to Olivia," she tried to not sound panicked.

"What?" he asked detecting the stress in her voice. He immediately started for the infirmary.

"She's gone," Janet tried to explain. "The nanites took her someplace and I don't know where."

He started to jog and replied over the radio, "I'll be right there."

 **Short Time Later**

Sam led her team back through the event horizon after Daniel pulled the sword from the stone. They were greeted with sad faces. Jack and Janet stood on hand as they stepped through. Sam knew something was wrong by the expressions.

"What happened?" Sam asked concerned. She did not see the baby anywhere and hoped she was merely sleeping.

"There was a Replicator attack," Jack started. "Olivia was taken by…Yoda." he looked at Izzy, "Your nanites took her. Where is she?"

Izzy closed her eyes and tried to find where the nanites took the baby. She asked, "Where is the baby?" In her mind the nanites showed what happened. The baby was left on a doorstep of a very nice home that was behind a gate. The doorbell was rung and when the owner opened the door the baby was discovered. "She was left on a doorstep of a very nice home. It looks almost like a mansion. I can see a woman answering the door and finding her." She tried to get more detail, "The clothes look outdated…" she cocked her head concentrating on what she could see, "I see a car coming up a long paved driveway. It's a Royal Royce! It looks new but it's an older model." She opened her eyes, "The nanites took her the home of a very wealthy family and left her with them."

Sam tried to remain calm but was nearly in a panic, "Can you get an address? We can go and get her."

"I'm trying," she agreed as she closed her eyes once more. "I see a street number on the gate, 4499." she then looked for a street name, "I can't find the name of the road. Show me where you took her, tiny robots." She found a road, "Sherwood." She opened her eyes, "I got an address, 4499 Sherwood Forest Lane."

John Sheppard stated, "That's my parent's house." He looked rather confused. "The nanites took to be with my folks?"

"That's the address I got." she told him.

Sam looked at Sheppard, "Call your parents."

"Right," he agreed and walked up the stairs to the control room. He got on the satellite phone and placed the call. His mother answered, "Mom! It's John." He paused, "I'm okay! I'm fine. I need to know, did you find a baby girl on the front steps today?"

Her voice came back, "What? No! Why do you ask?"

"There is a missing baby," he started. "You sure that no one found a three month old baby girl, all in pink, on the front steps?"

"That's how we found your sister," she admitted. "But that was years ago. John, what is going on?"

"June?" he gasped. "She's adopted..." Suddenly his brain came to a complete halt as he tried to figure out what had happened. He simply could not comprehend that his sister was the baby he was looking for.

"She was left on the front the steps," she reminded him. "You were two years old. John, what's this about a missing baby?"

"Mom," he gulped. "Where is June?"

"Reno," she stated. "She's got a race."

"Okay," he gave a nod. "It's okay, Mom. I think I got it figured out."

"When you coming home?" she asked.

"I promise I'll be home soon," he told her. "I gotta go now." He disconnected the called and hung up the receiver. He looked at Sam, "You're not gonna believe this."

"What?" she asked concerned.

"My sister was found on the door step when I was two years old. My folks adopted her when they couldn't find her family." he looked at Izzy, "Is June the baby? Is she Olivia?"

"June?" she asked. "I need a full name and I can see her through the nanites."

"June Sheppard," he stated. "She's in Reno right now racing an airplane."

"Tiny robots show me June Sheppard in Reno." Izzy demanded. In her mind she could see a red, white and blue small engine plane stunt flying before a crowd. In the cockpit was a female but she could not get a clear look due to the helmet, flight suit and face shield. "I can see a woman pilot, she's doing stunts for some kind of air show." she opened her eyes, "The nanites took her to your parents' home…and back through time…" she gulped.

"Why?" Sam demanded to know.

Janet stated, "The Yoda kept saying they needed to keep her safe from the dark side."

"That's Anubis's nanites," Izzy told them. "My nanites call them the 'dark side'."

Sam demanded to know, "Why Olivia? She's just a baby!"

Izzy suddenly understood, "She the backup. When I went into the lamp the nanites had no master controller and they shut down. They decided they needed a second controller after that happened so they chose Olivia." she then admitted, "I don't know why they took her through time. They could have just taken her to the _Apollo_ , the SGC or anyplace."

Thor suggested, "Perhaps they determined that the nanites didn't have time for the infant to grow up and thus made the time by taking to a safe family to be raised in the past." He looked at John, "Tell me about your sister."

"June!" he stood gasping. "She's a pilot; she's a firefighter who flies Life Flight, a medivac chopper for the county. She's a hell of a pilot, as good as me. She's…" he dug out his wallet and opened it for to show her photo, "This is her." He held the photo.

In the photo was a woman with brown light hair and blue eyes who looked a bit like Sam. They all looked at the photo before them.

Izzy gasped, "That's her! She looks like you, Mom."

Sam gulped, "I'm never getting her back."

John tried to sooth her, "She a great sister. She's knows my folks adopted her and she was left on the steps. She always wanted to meet her birth family and find out what happened. We assumed her mother was poor and just wanted her to have a better life. My folks are…well off." he explained.

Izzy stated, "Your family is rich!"

He corrected, "My father is…Not me."

Janet stated, "I have Olivia's DNA sample. I can get a sample from this woman and compare them. If's she's Olivia it will be a match."

Sam felt sick to her stomach as she realized she was not going to get her child back for the nanites gave the baby to someone else in another time. She cried, "My daughter is gone."

John assured her, "No she's not! We can do the test, bring her here and tell her what happened. She's not gone, Sam."

"She might as well be," she sighed depressed.


	85. Chapter 85

Chapter 85

The green Navy helicopter lifted off from the nearby stationed aircraft carrier and flew its passenger to the island. Upon touchdown on the sandy beach the side door slid open and a full grown woman emerged wearing civilian clothing of jeans, a white blouse and a leather flight jacket. Her long light brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She wore a tan ball cap and aviator sunglasses. She hauled a large green duffle bag out of the bed of the chopper and slid the door closed. She kept bent over as she pounded the pilot's door and gave a thumbs up before heading towards the palm trees in the distance. As the chopper lifted off after making the delivery the woman spotted her adopted brother coming down a trail towards her.

She grinned, "Twerp!"

John then realized his sister's grin matched Sam's nearly exactly. He smiled back, "Nerd." He wrapped his arms around her happy she arrived safe.

June Sheppard had no idea why her adopted brother had sent for her. She looked about, "Nice island! Why am I here?"

"Come on," he lead her back up the trail and then into the side of the outpost.

She noticed the secret entrance, "Wow! What is this? A fake island or something!" she gasped.

"Pretty much," he agreed as the door opened. He led her inside to the Gate Room. She noticed the Star Gate and removed her sunglasses. "Oh wow! Wait! We have more than two of those things?"

"We have three," he informed. He then led her up the stairs to the control room. In the control room the original SG-1 and his team waited to meet her.

She recognized some of the faces from disclosure. She gasped, "General O'Neill." Never could have imagined that the famous General was her father.

Jack O'Neill had become the public face of SG-1 after disclosure. He tried to avoid the public but occasionally someone would recognize him. But in this case that somebody was just a baby to him twenty-four hours ago and she was his baby. He simply gave her a smile for she did look like her mother. He stood awkwardly unsure what to even say to her.

John wasn't sure how to explain things to her. He started, "June…I found your birth parents."

"You did?" she asked surprised. "Who are they?" She glanced about looking for answers and bit bewildered.

Jack told her, "I'm your father."

She blinked, "You're my father! Um…did you know about me?" She figured he must have been a very young man when she was born and he may not have even known about her.

"Yup," he nodded. "You were not given up. You were taken."

"By whom?" she wanted to know.

Rodney introduced himself, "I'm Dr. Rodney McKay. I'm not sure how to explain this to you. In the air there are microscopic machines called 'nanites.' These nanites have quantum capabilities are self-aware. The nanites thought you were in danger and took you from this island and brought you to the doorstep of Colonel Sheppard's parents."

She gave a cockeyed look confused, "I was on this island thirty years ago?"

"No," he shook his head. "That was yesterday for us. The nanites took you thirty years into the past. They have quantum capabilities. They can move objects through space and time. They moved you to the past."

She looked at John rather shocked, "What?"

He agreed, "I know how it sounds but it's true." He then motioned towards Sam, "That's Colonel Samantha Carter. She's your mother."

She did a double take, "What? She's too young to be my mother."

"You were taken into the past," he reminded her. "You were three months old yesterday."

She looked at the faces, "This is a joke, right?" It seemed like some wild joke to her for it was all so unbelievable. She then saw Isabelle, Janet and Liz walking the hall with Thor to greet her. Her mouth dropped.

John glanced at the four and then looked to June, "What?"

"I keep seeing her in my dream." she gulped pointing to Izzy.

"That's Izzy," Jack told her. "She's your sister. Well, cousin…My late brother's daughter…"

Janet introduced herself as she came to June, "I'm Janet Frasier. I'm the outpost's doctor and I have the results from the DNA test that you submitted last night. It's a 100% match." she announced. "How much have they told you?"

"Apparently," she began "I'm three months old and tiny robots took me." She looked at Izzy, "I've had dreams with you in them since I can remember."

Izzy tried to explain, "That nanites did that. They have connected us through them. You and I were both chosen to act as a master controller for the nanites that are on our side. The nanites have been trying to connect us. Do they communicate with you?"

"Communicate?" she winced unsure how to explain the strange things she experienced over the years.

"They try to tell you what is going on," she started. "For me, if I close my eyes and concentrate they show me something in my head. Once they even showed me a pathway by using a green line. They try to communicate with an avatar of Yoda with me."

"You get lines too?" she asked surprised.

"What do you get?" Izzy wondered.

She explained, "I see a green line when it's safe to go that way and a red line when it is not. It usually happens when I'm in a burning building or flying in a storm."

Izzy asked, "Do have an avatar?"

"When I was a kid I had an imaginary friend." she told her.

She asked excited, "Was it Yoda?"

She shook her head, "MacGyver! He had this magic pocket knife that could do anything." she blushed thinking it was just her imagination. She looked at Jack, "He kind of looks like that actor…"

Jack rolled his head back. It was if the nanites had a sense of humor at his expense. He glanced to Sam who stood with her heart aching. He could tell she was having a hard time adjusting to what the nanites had done and it just wasn't fair. She was robbed of her child. Her plans of being a mother were just taken away by a force beyond her control. She got her daughter back but it was too late. She was now a grownup who had no memory of her birth parents. She seemed to be distancing herself from the woman who stood before her.

Izzy agreed, "He does but there is no relation that I know of."

"Ah," she understood. She looked to Sam, "You're my mom, huh?"

She just nodded unable to say anything. She felt like crying but tried to hold herself together.

"I was a baby yesterday and I was kidnapped by these tiny robot things and taken to the past and you somehow tracked me down and brought me here." she summarized. She then admitted, "This has got to be really hard on you." June had a unique ability to place herself mentally in someone else's shoes and see things from other points of view.

Sam admitted, "It is!"

June told her, "I know you must feel robbed. But for me, I'm grateful because I assumed my mother was dead or too old to bother with me. I also assumed she gave me up. I never thought I was taken. I'm glad you found me and I'm glad you're still young because I have time to get to know you now."

Her words eased Sam's broken heart. She wiped back the tear and then found herself hugging her adult daughter. "I'm glad we found you. Last night I could not sleep at all…"

Daniel looked at Izzy and whispered, "You're right!"

"About what?" she wondered.

"Remember when you told Sam that her child was important?" he asked.

She nodded.

"The nanites would not have chosen her and did this without a reason." he declared. He assured her, "She's important."

June released Sam and looked around her, "So…Other than having a Star Gate in the South Pacific that no one knows about and there being all these tiny robots who like to screw with ya…what else is there?"

Daniel assured, "We got a room set up to fill ya in." He motioned, "That way."

As June started to walk with the group Walter and his daughter returned to the station after a coffee break. June did a double take, "He was in all dreams too." She motioned towards Walter.

Sam asked, "Walter?"

"That guy," she nodded.

She wondered, "What did you dream about Walter for?"

"Something about a sword," she told her. "I kept having this weird cross over dream between Robin Hood and King Arthur. He was Robin Hood but he pulled King Arthur's sword from the stone. It was weird."

Sam cocked an eyebrow, "You have weird dreams."

Daniel looked back, "Walter!" he then wondered to himself, "Maybe he's one of the bloodlines needed to pull one of the other swords?"

 **Next Morning**

Jack made his way outside after his breakfast with a cup of coffee to finish working on the grill that he had not touched in a few days. As he got to the spot he found the grill was completely assembled and June was sitting on a beach wearing green battle dress and watching the waves after she changed into military issued clothing.

"Huh," he walked over to the grill and opened it. Sure enough it was ready to fire up. "You did this?" he asked her.

She looked back at him over her shoulder. "I did! Were you the one who was putting it together?"

"I was," he admitted.

"I finished it for ya," she told him.

"You use my tool bag?" he glanced around but did not find it.

"Nah, I just used my _Leatherman_ ," she informed. "I usually carry multi-tools with me." She dug the tool out of her pocket and held it up for him to see.

Jack found his folding chair and set it up next to her. He took a seat, "Your mother is like that too. She can put anything together."

"So I get it from her?" she asked.

"Yup! She also has all these degrees just to let ya know. She's got this really big brain. When her, McKay and Thor get going…You can get lost." he warned.

She informed, "I graduated high school when I was twelve, I went to college and got a degree in aeronautical engineering and then I got into designing planes, choppers and then racing. After I saw a few fatal crashes I got into emergency medicine. I wanted to do something to help and not just stand there."

He confessed, "When I was kid I wanted to be a firefighter. I had this neat little firetruck with a bell and wooden ladder."

She smiled, "Sounds like a cool firetruck. My adopted parents wouldn't let me play with that kind of stuff. I had to go for music lessons and have tutors and such." She admitted, "I really wanted something cool like a firetruck." She then admitted, "Of course, I got a real firetruck to drive so I can't complain."

Jack grinned, "I wouldn't complain if I had real firetruck too." He then wondered, "So why didn't you go into the Air Force? Sheppard did! You have a pilot's license."

"I did join the Civil Air Patrol when I was a teen." she replied. "We both did! John went to the Air Force Academy and by then I wanted to learn to be a paramedic and firefighter." She assured him, "You don't have to worry about me. I had a really good upbringing and I got this really awesome brother."

"I'm glad they took care of you and gave you everything you needed." he assured her. "It's just…" he tailed off and didn't want to go into his dead son.

"What?" she asked.

"I was married before and I had a son and died when he was a kid. I thought you would be my second chance." he confessed.

"I'm sorry you lost your son." she told him. "I've seen kids and trauma and it's not easy on anyone."

"He shot himself with my service weapon. I left it out and he was playing..." he told her. "I wanted to die after that."

She closed her eyes for just a moment for she had had seen many accidents involving children from horrific car crashes to accidental shootings to gang shootings. She had seen it all. "A bad day is when you get calls like that." she told him. "You get a kid who died in your rig and you wanna cry yourself but you have to remain strong for the family because when you are in uniform you have to look like you are in total control even when you're not. I took a lot of kids who were shot in to the hospital. Some cities that I worked were like war zones. A day like that is bad day for everyone. Then, you have to check it in the back of your mind and go another call after words and then another and another until your shift is done." She nodded biting her lower lip, "Kids die too. People die every day. I guess it's how we respond that matters. I've had calls where is baby died in its sleep; SIDs death and you do CPR all the way in but you know it's too late. The parents are hysterical, they did nothing wrong and baby died anyways. I've taken in some real sick kids dying of cancer. Those are the hardest because they know they are dying and they are trying to make you feel better." She shook her head, "I had a kid give me her teddy bear to make me feel better and she died two days later before I could come and visit her. Kids don't blame adults! Not even when the adult is to blame. I've taken in kids that were abused. I mean really abused and I knew the parents were doing something and I had to restrain myself from just hitting someone. It's the parents who purposely hurt their kids that really piss me off especially after seeing the desperate look in the eyes of a parent who lost their kid to an accident." She looked over at him, "If you could go back in time and save him you would, wouldn't you?"

He nodded, "I would trade places with him if I could."

"You would be amazed at how many parents would not," she assured him. "It's just a bad day for everyone when it's a kid." she gave a sigh.

Jack admitted, "I never thought of what the responders went through when they took my son into the hospital where he died. I never even considered they had to go back on another call right after words. I was so wrapped up in my own guilt I just wanted to end it."

She told him, "Before you do something like that just remember it's the responders who have to clean up the mess and take the body away. I've been on suicides and what amazed me was how thought out some of suicides were. I had this call where the guy decided to kill himself but didn't want to leave a big mess so he wrapped his head in a towel, placed his head and his shoulders in the dryer and used a handgun. His kids found him. I guess he forgot about traumatizing them and all."

Jack shook his head, "Jeepers! People are screwed up." He took a sip of coffee and figured, "I would just stick with firefighting."

"So, you can work the car accident with the guy who was crushed to death because he was too busy eating a donut to pay attention to the truck stopping ahead of him?" she asked.

He soured, "Can we talk about something else now?"

"Sure," she agreed. "So, why did you have me so late in life? I mean, wouldn't you want to retire and have grandkids instead?"

"You were your mother's only kid." he told her. "And Izzy said you would be important."

"Izzy!" she nodded. "This was the island she landed on, right?"

"Yup," he nodded. "My twin brother Dave was her father. He went down with his boat and she landed her. Me, Sam, Daniel T…we all took care of her."

"So, you had Izzy after you lost your son." she told him. "She needed you guys and you were there for her." She leaned back on the beach and asked, "So what is my real name? Olivia!"

"Olivia Isabelle O'Neill," he told her.

She wondered, "Who named me that?"

"Izzy did," he informed. "Who named you June?"

"John did!" she told him. "That's the month I arrived on the door step."

"I like June," he told her. "I would have named ya June or maybe Jackie…"

"Didn't you have a say in my name?" she wondered.

He shook his head, "Hell no! I was told what your name was gonna be." he miffed.

"What would you have named me?" she asked.

"After me!" he figured.

"My middle name is Jacqueline." she smirked. She then warned, "Do not call me JayJay."

He asked, "Who calls you JayJay?"

"The guys," she miffed for her fellow firefighters called her by her initials.

He chuckled to himself, "Maybe I would have named ya Jay-Jay."


	86. Chapter 86

Chapter 86

Sam tried her best to pull herself together and go back to work but she found it difficult. Though she found her daughter she felt like she had lost her forever. She sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the crib in the room. She had gathered the baby's clothes and placed the items in a pile. There was no reason to have the baby's things anymore.

Jack stepped inside after his morning coffee. He was in a good mood for he spent the morning with his daughter on the beach. He spied Sam looking depressed as she wiped away the tear that rolled down her cheek. He came to her side on the bed and draped his arm around her.

"You okay?" he asked softly.

"I suppose," was all she could reply. "I guess I need to take the baby's things out…"

"Maybe Izzy can help you do that?" he suggested for he understood it was a difficult situation for Sam.

She started to cry, "It's not fair!" she determined. "Olivia should still be a baby and she should be here, and I should be getting her a bottle and an outfit and changing her."

"I know," he agreed. It simply wasn't fair to Sam what the nanites did and he couldn't understand the logic the nanites employed. The baby was safe. He had the Gate shutdown and he was able to neutralize the threat.

"Damn," she cried and then nuzzled into his shoulder.

All he could do was hold her. There was simply nothing else he could do. After a few minutes of crying Sam sucked in a deep breath and wiped away the tears. She sat back up straight to try to do her job. "Did you see her this morning?" she asked.

"I did," he told her. "She finished the grill for me."

Sam paused and looked over at him, "She finished that grill you were putting together?"

He nodded, "She did! We sat and talked this morning and some coffee."

She wondered, "What ya talk about?"

"Life as a paramedic," he began. "She told me about some calls she had. Her middle name is Jacqueline and the guys at her station call her by her initials."

"Her initials?" Sam wondered.

"Jay-Jay," he grinned.

"Her name is Olivia!" she refused to call her by the nickname.

He smirked, "I like Jay-Jay."

Sam countered, "Her initials are OIO, Olivia Isabelle O'Neill. Not JJ."

He simply sat with that boyish look.

She knew the look. She understood what the look meant. It meant he was going to adopt the name Jay-Jay for his daughter. She winced, "For crying out loud."

 **Meanwhile**

Daniel escorted June to his office to update her on what he had been working on. As he led her inside he found Sophia Harriman waiting for him as she was also working under his direction. He found himself rather busy trying to train Sophia, update June and figure out just where the other swords would be located and find the lost Ark and stop Anubis.

He greeted, "Morning Sophie! June is going to be working with us today."

She gave a nod as she knew of the situation. "Okay!"

He told her, "June had a dream about your dad. Tell her…" he suggested.

June explained, "I had this weird dream before I came here that your father was Robin Hood but he was pulling King Arthur's sword from the rock. It was weird."

Sophia stated, "That would make such a cool fan fic crossover!"

Daniel cocked an eyebrow, "A what?"

The teen explained, "A fin fic! You know when fans write a story based on their favorite tv show or movie and place in on a website for others to read. There's this new site called…Fiction dot something…" she tailed off.

June nodded and agreed, "A crossover between Robin Hood and King Arthur would be a cool fic." She asked the girl, "You write?"

"I do," she blushed. Oh no, her secret was out. She told no one of her passion and hobby.

"What do you write?" she asked.

She turned red blushing even more, "I write Star Wars, Star Trek and um…X-Files."

"Impressive," June told her.

She wondered, "You read?"

"Some of it is pretty good," she nodded. "I'm working on my own fiction novel. It's about a 99er who sneaks into the Army Air Force during World War Two."

June perked up, "That sounds so cool!"

Daniel stood wondering what on earth they were talking about. He had to work to do, not discuss fiction. "Ladies, we got work to do." he reminded them.

June explained, "We're both writers."

He balked, "Have either of you had anything published?" He had published works and was a non-fiction writer.

Sophia admitted, "Just my fan fics."

June smirked, "I have non-fiction books and article published about aviation and racing. So, yeah…I've been published."

"Okay," he was satisfied. "We have a lot to go over."

"Sure," June agreed. As Daniel turned his back she whispered to Sophia, "Give me your pen name so I can read your stuff."

"Can I get a glimpse of your book you are working on?" she whispered back.

"I'll let you help me proof read it," she offered with a grin.

The teen grew excited, "Cool."

Daniel turned and found the pair whispering. He gave a displeased look. "Girls," he crossed his arms annoyed.

June motioned, "We're all ears!"

"Right," he gave a heavy sigh.

 **Meanwhile**

Izzy found Thor studying the lamp in one of the labs on the outpost. The lamp now acted as a depository but was still a powerful and mysterious object that required further study. She came closer, "What ya doing?" she looked over his shoulder at the computer screen.

"I'm studying the lamps virtual reality programs," he informed. "I'm also going over the dialog that was recorded for you and Anubis. The lamp saved your programs and what you and Anubis said and during your time in the lamp."

She cocked an eyebrow, "Did it save everything?"

He nodded, "Indeed!" He turned back, "I have deleted the program you ran of me and the virtual pregnancy."

"You found that?" she blushed.

"Indeed," he admitted. "I took the liberty to delete it because I assume you wanted that to remain confidential."

"I appreciate that," she replied and then wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

He held her hand for a moment, "Is that the reason you requested I not wear my top to bed?"

"Pretty much," she agreed.

"I see," he squeezed her hand. "I will always be here for you."

"I know," she assured him. "You have breakfast yet?"

"I have not," he told her.

She pulled him away, "Let's go get something to eat."

"Very well," he agreed. He stood up from the lamp with the programs still open and walked away assuming no one else would pick up on the work as Rodney was studying the Replicator snake's remains and Sam was distraught and needed time for herself.

 **Short Time Later**

Sam skipped breakfast for she didn't feel like eating. She decided to work to keep her mind off what happened to the baby. She found the lamp in the lab and decided to continue studying the device. She sat down on the seat Thor left previously and started to go over what was before her. She could not believe her eyes as she read about Anubis's sex slaves. She winced, "Oh my god."

Jack was walking by and spied her working on the lamp. He decided to make sure she was well. He walked in and stood behind her and read the screen before him about very explicit sexual content and sex slaves. His mouth dropped, "What the hell!"

She looked behind her, "Thor was going over the virtual reality logs. This is what Anubis did in the lamp."

He stepped closer, "He turned into Hugh Hefner?"

"Silk robe and all," she nodded. She exited the log for she had enough. She shook her head, "One sick puppy!" she concluded.

"I'll say," he agreed. He placed his arms around her, "How about you take it easy for a few days?" he suggested.

"I'll be okay," she assured him. She patted his arm as she leaned into his embrace.

He nuzzled her neck, "I don't want you to overdo it," he pleaded.

"I need to get back to work," she determined. She reached for the lamp to adjust a connection.

Jack decided to pull her away from the lamp for he feared she would push herself too far. He reached for her hand as her hand landed on the lamp.

"Don't Jack!" she tried to warn him but it was too late and he activated the program.

Jack then found himself standing with Sam in his arms inside a pale blue area. He looked about, "What happened?"

"You touched me and the lamp and activated it," she sighed and turned to face him.

"What?" he asked.

"You just activated the lamp and it sucked us in." she then realized, "I can touch you. The lamp didn't separate us like it did Anubis and Izzy."

"What do we do?" he asked concerned.

"We wait until Thor finds us and brings us back out." she sighed again.

He asked, "How long will that be?"

"It could be a while," she figured.


	87. Chapter 87

Chapter 87

Teal'c roamed the halls of the outpost looking for Jack and Sam. He couldn't find them anywhere. He came to Daniel's lab and discovered the linguist lecturing June and Sophia on Anubis and the new Replicator snakes. He spied his friend and paused, "Teal'c?"

"Have you seen ColonelCarter and GeneralO'Neill?" he asked.

"Not since this morning," he told him.

He gave a nod, "Very well." He left to continue his search.

Daniel paused wondering if something was wrong.

June asked, "Everything okay?"

"I think so," he assumed. "Um…where were we?"

"Anubis and the Ascended," June informed. "You were telling us about the Ascended."

"Right," he tried to start back up but had a sinking feeling that Jack and Sam were not okay.

 **Meanwhile**

The ratio of the time dilation field in the lamp was approximately five to one. Though they had only been in the lamp a couple of hours it seemed like all day for the pair. Sam sighed, "Time is going faster for us. We could be here days before they find us."

Jack asked looking around, "What do we do for supplies in here?" His mind was still in military mode and could not comprehend the lamp could provide everything they needed and more.

"We're in a virtual reality," she reminded him. "You just think of what you want and the lamp will provide it."

"You mean like wishes?" he wondered.

"Like wishes," she agreed.

He smirked, "I wish for a big ole steak!" Before him on the blue floor appeared a plate with a perfectly cooked steak just as he imagined. He cocked an eyebrow, "Wow!" He sat down and picked the plate up and could smell the mouthwatering steak. He then gathered the fork and knife and cut a piece and tried it. It was heavenly! It was the best steak he ever tasted. "This is excellent."

She plopped down on the floor beside him. "The lamp will provide you with anything you want." she told him. Sam figured, "We should make a place to stay for when we are here. Maybe…" she smiled, "The cabin." She then found herself sitting on the dock with Jack eating his steak before the cabin. The weather was perfect.

He swallowed and placed his utensils down. He stood up and examined his surroundings, "It's like the real thing." he discovered. He walked to the grass and felt the smooth blades of the lawn. He could feel dirt and texture and smell the fresh air. "This is just like the real thing."

Sam came beside him and stated, "It's going to be very real to us but it's a virtual reality. We can be taken out of the lamp at any time once Thor finds our signatures in the program."

He looked about, "This is what it was like for Izzy? I kind of thought it would be more…fake…like a cartoon."

"This exactly what it was like for her and Anubis." she told him. "We can even pull on the programs they created." She recalled, "Remember she said she had a dog named Jack."

From around the cabin and German Sheppard came running excited to see them. It ran right for them and started jumping, barking a licking. Jack petted the dog and it calmed down. He asked, "This dog is not real?"

"It's a program," she told him. "You can take the program she started and even change it. Say, you want fish in the pond." She turned to the pond and stated, "Put fish in the pond."

In the body of water a fish suddenly jumped for a fly and then went back with a splash. Jack blinked, "You just put fish in my pond." He then squinted as a shark fin appeared, "What the?"

Sam laughed, "Let's take the shark out. Program remove shark." The fin then vanished. "Must be Izzy was having a joke with a shark in the pond."

He shook his head, "That's not funny!"

"It kind of was," she giggled. She snuck her arm through his, "Let's see what she did inside the cabin." She then walked with Jack to the virtual cabin.

Inside it was just like the real cabin. A pile of books was stacked on the table that Izzy was reading before she was extracted. They found a plate of food on the table as well.

Sam figured, "This is just how Izzy left the program." She went to the open book next to the half-eaten food and looked at the title, "She was reading _The Adventures of Robin Hood_." She looked at the stack, "Let's see, she has some Shakespeare, _Alice in Wonderland_ …some other classics…" she was just trying to keep herself from getting board.

He found a small table with two chairs and a chess board. He discovered the black was winning. He moved once of the white pieces to a winning position. "She was playing chess…" he puckered, "with Anubis."

"Was she winning?" she asked.

"Nope," he shook his head. "He's beating her." He walked over to his big leather chair and sat down. It was more comfortable than he recalled. "This is actually nice."

"It's a virtual reality," she reminded him. "We can create anything we want."

He gave a mischievous grin, "Anything I want?"

She knew the look of trouble. "If you make a virtual me that is running around naked and giving you beer…I'm gonna get even."

"Like how?" he wondered.

"I will make a virtual reality version of you who is running around naked and cleaning." she warned.

His grin melted, "You wouldn't?"

"I would!" she warned him.

"Okay! No virtual reality versions of us." he agreed. He then smirked, "I could use a beer though."

She motioned, "Get it yourself!"

"Lamp," he called. "I want a cold beer." A cold beer appeared in his hand. He took a sip, "That's more like it!" he declared.

She took a seat beside him in a second chair. She determined, "We could be here for days…maybe weeks."

Jack sipped his beer and rested in his chair. He had to admit, "I can't complain."

She leaned back and sighed, "At least it's not one of us all alone. We can keep each other company to help pass the time."

He flashed a grin, "If you get real bored the bedroom is right over there." He then wondered what virtual reality sex would be like.

She warned, "The lamp will record everything we do in here and anyone going through the logs can find it. So, anything we do, including sex will be logged."

He cocked an eyebrow, "Everything I do here is logged?"

"Yup," she nodded. "From the steak to the beer….everything was logged. The same was for Izzy and Anubis." She added, "I comb through those logs. Anubis is sicker than I thought and Izzy was trying to find some comfort."

"She didn't with him?" he asked concerned.

"With a virtual Thor," she smirked at him. "Though, I believe Anubis would if he could with her." She decided to not reveal any additional information about Izzy's plight.

"Huh," he sat thinking. "But I can't make a virtual version of you." he complained.

She asked, "Why would you want to make a copy of me when you have me?"

He admitted, "That way when you are not in the mood I have backup."

"You are so lucky!" she huffed angry.

"How?" he wondered.

"The lamp prevents me from killing you in here," she snorted.

Jack figured he better not get Sam upset since they were stuck in the lamp together. He looked about, "How about a newspaper to read?" On his lap a thick newspaper appeared. He smiled, "I could get use to this." His every wish was simply granted.

She reminded him, "Just remember nothing in here is real except for us."

"I know," he nodded and started to read the paper. He wiggled, "Lamp…how about a foot rest." A leather foot rest then appear at his feet. He put his boots up and then determined, "Lamp…how about some slippers." His boots were then replaced by comfy slippers. He looked down at himself, "Lamp…how about some lounge pants, a t-shirt and a robe." His clothes were instantly changed. A smile crept across his face, "A pipe and stand!" he motioned beside him. A pipe stand fully stocked with a pipe and tobacco was at the ready. He grinned at his new skill. It was heavenly. All he had to do was imagine it and poof, there is was. It was like magic.

Sam squinted, "You don't smoke a pipe."

He nodded, "Nice thing about virtual reality is it is fake. I can smoke and not smoke." He glanced over at her still in her uniform looking at him. She was surprised at how well he took to being pampered by the power of the lamp.

She asked concerned, "You will be ready to leave when Thor brings us out, right?"

"Just make sure it's not too soon," he requested. "After this I'm taking a nap before dinner."

Sam found herself rather bored. Jack was relaxing in his chair reading a newspaper with plans to take a nap and she wanted to do something. She stated, "We could do anything we want in here. You don't have to sit in a chair all day in pajamas."

"This is what I wanna do," he told her with a nod.

She sighed, "You are just gonna plant yourself in your chair, in your cabin and basically do nothing."

He picked up the pipe and started to pack it with tobacco, "Nope! I'm gonna smoke like my grandpa did then do nothing." He then wondered, "Ya think this lamp can pick up the game playing today?"

"Which game?" she asked.

"Air Force vrs Navy." he stated.

"I really don't know," she informed. "I suppose you can try." She stood up, "I'm going for a walk. I can't just sit and watch you smoke a pipe and drink beer all day."

"Have fun," he shrugged for she obviously as not going far.

She walked out of the cabin and looked around. She figured she needed to do something to keep herself from getting bored. Frustrated she pondered of a game she could play. "Lamp!" she started. She winced as she found herself repeating Jack and adding the term to the lexicon on Jack O'Neill's terminology. "Run Izzy's MacGyver program but add to it Knight Rider and Airwolf. Create a plot where I am a guest and we need to stop Ba'al who is on Earth from getting the Star Gate and the main characters of those shows need me to help them." Suddenly the scenery changed and Sam was standing on the side of a desert road. A black Trans Am came towards her in the distance. She stated, "Lamp…change my outfit to something…hot, sexy and 80's." She was suddenly wearing tight jeans, a white blouse and a leather jacket with high heel boots. She stuck out her thumb and the car rolled up to a stop before her. The window lowered and the character Michael Knight flashed s toothy smile, "You need a lift?" he asked.

"I sure do," she replied.

The door swung opened, "Get in!" the car spoke.

Sam climbed into the car for her own adventure to pass the time in the lamp.


	88. Chapter 88

Chapter 88

Dinner time came and there was no sign of Sam or Jack anywhere on the outpost. The teams spit up and started to scour the island looking for any sign of where the pair could have gone. It was odd for the Jack and Sam to just disappear and Teal'c wondered if the nanites were responsible as he continued his search. As they came up empty handed on the island outpost, Jack slept soundly inside the lamp.

He had fell asleep in his big leather chair and realized it was morning outside the cabin. He got up and walked around the inside of the cabin looking for Sam. He went to the bedroom and she was not there. He walked outside and found no sign of her. He called, "Carter!" He got no reply. He started to walk a distance and the scenery changed. Instead of his cabin he found what looked like an airport hangar in the distance. He walked across the field, still in his slippers and robe looking for Sam. He got to a hangar and looked inside. There he found three characters from old 80's tv shows. He stood in the door of hangar looking at the sight. Sam was dressed in 80's style and was immersed in her program. In the hangar were the fictional characters: MacGyver, Michael Knight, and Stringfellow Hawke. He wandered into the scene looking like he just rolled out of bed.

"Carter?" he asked her a bit confused.

The characters were programmed to respond and to some degree think. MacGyver squinted, "Who is this?" He leaned closer, "You know this guy, Sam?"

"I do," she smiled and nodded.

Jack came up to her and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Well," she started to explain her game. "Ba'al has the Star Gate and I'm helping MacGyver, Michael Knight from Knight Rider and Stringfellow Hawke from Airwolf all get it back."

"What?" he asked confused. He thought he was in a lamp waiting to be rescued. "How did Ba'al get to Earth?" he asked.

She stated, "Lamp pause program" The characters all froze. "I'm playing a game in a program. I got a fake Ba'al and a fake Gate and these guys are helping me get it back. It's 1984 in the game." she explained.

"You've been playing this game all night?" he asked.

"Half of it," she nodded. "I slept here in the hangar for a few hours. It's like walking into a tv show…well, three tv shows…in 1984." She offered, "You can play if you want or go back to sleeping in your chair."

"You knew I slept in the chair?" he asked.

"I stopped in a checked on you. We're still in the lamp, Jack. We can't really go that far." she reminded him.

He agreed, "I know that! It's just I was thinking we could put a nice winter scene around the cabin. Get a roaring fire going, have some wine and soft music…" he started. Jack would rather Sam would paid attention to him then play in tv shows.

She smiled, "We can do that." The idea sounded romantic. She then suggested, "Right after I'm done with this program." She then had an idea, "Why don't you join me in my program? It's like a role playing game. I'm the daughter of the genius who was working on the Star Gate and was killed by Ba'al. I'm not supposed to be me…I'm supposed to be someone who needs their help."

Jack rolled his eyes, "And what role do you suggest I play?"

She smirked back, "I would suggest you play a grump ole General but you already are one."

He wagged his finger, "I can be the best grump ole General you ever saw."

She then suggested, "You can play the bad guy."

"Ba'al is your bad guy," he reminded her.

She suggested, "You can be not you in this game. It's a role playing game. You can play anyone. We control the game. Ba'al gets captured and they get the Gate back in the end. How that happens depends on the roles. I recruited these three to capture my father's killer and get the Gate back." she motioned towards the three characters still paused.

Jack made an offer, "I will be in the role playing game you got going if you come back to the cabin at bedtime and we have a cozy evening by the fire with snow outside."

"Got a deal," she agreed. She looked over his clothing. "You need to look the part. The program requires my three main characters to all be very smart and they would notice the clothing. We need to give you background and something else to wear."

Jack looked MacGyver, "Do not dress me like him!" he pointed.

She kidded, "Maybe you were triplets." She then came up with his role, "Lamp…" she kicked herself for she swore she would not use one of Jack's addresses, "Put Jack in in dress uniform, Colonel's rank…"

"Hey!" he huffed annoyed for she just demoted him for the game.

She held up a finer and continued, "And make him a World War Two fighter ace who served with Dom."

Jack looked down and found he was dressed in his old blue dress uniform but with slightly different ribbon bar. His rank was Colonel and he had a visor cap tucked under his arm.

Sam gave the command, "Continue program."

The three characters started to animate once more. Jack was registered as a Colonel in the role playing game. The men greeted him with respect.

"Colonel," Stringfellow Hawke acknowledged.

"Colonel," MacGyver greeted.

Michael Knight smiled, "Colonel…" the character noticed something, "You any relation to Mac? Boy, you two look alike."

Jack huffed, "Lamp! Pause program!" He looked expecting to Sam.

"I didn't do it!" she swore. "The program is very sophisticated and noticed you look like the actor." She then tried to not laugh.

He insisted, "I'm making the next role playing game and I'll get even with you."

 **Meanwhile**

Thor discovered the lamp had been activated once more and quickly deduced that Sam and Jack were trapped inside. With the virtual reality program engaged and coupled with the depository the sheer amount of computer code was staggering. He realized finding them in the all the code was going to be a feat in itself.

He called everyone to his lab to explain what he discovered, "The lamp was reactivated. I believe both are inside the lamp in a virtual reality." He sat on his chair by the computer and the lamp.

Sheppard stated, "Just take 'em out like you did Izzy."

"It will be more difficult," Thor explained. "The lamp acts as a depository and has all the information that Isabelle was download with. He turned in his chair, "There is far more information we must sift through to the find their signatures. The lamp was altered after we extracted Anubis and Isabelle. With just the depository information the lamp was simply a depository but now that is had been reactivated it allowed for artificial intelligence development. The virtual reality is becoming an AI."

Izzy asked, "What do you mean it's becoming an AI? It's just a computer program that you can program and change. It's just a program."

"The virtual reality is showing signs of self-awareness," he told her. "The very characters employed are growing beyond the program from what I have gathered thus far. If those characters become self-aware they could break free of the programming and become a signature for themselves. If that happens extraction will be more difficult."

Daniel asked, "The lamp is becoming self-aware?"

"No," he shook his head. "The programs in the lamp are becoming self-aware."

Rodney suggested, "As long as the programs stay in the lamp it's contained."

"True," Thor agreed "but as the program registers signatures it will be more difficult to separate the signatures during extraction. There is a chance we could be extracting self-aware intelligence with Colonel Carter and General O'Neill."

Izzy wondered, "What characters do they have playing right now?"

"There are a number of artificial characters that are on the verge of evolving but I cannot tell details yet." he informed. He reluctantly looked to his brother, "I will need your help, brother."

Loki asked, "Do I get my pot?"

Thor let out a defeated sigh.

Izzy made the call, "Yes! You can have your pot. Just get them out!"

"Okay Sis," he smirked in agreement.

 **Lamp**

Jack spent the afternoon entertaining Sam in her role playing game. He played the Colonel overseeing the mission the retrieve the Star Gate in the game. The plot of the game would lead them to Las Vegas in an attempt to track down a virtual reality version of Ba'al. Jack spent the last few hours riding beside an older man with gray hair who looked just like the late actor, Earnest Borgnine. Jack loved the actor in _McHale's Navy_ and he was one of his all-time favorites. Jack never followed the tv show, _Airwolf_ and wasn't even aware the actor had a part as the flight engineer and father figure to the leading character, Stringfellow Hawke. For Jack the character of Dom was Quinton McHale from another tv show.

The character Dom wore a bright, shiny blue jacket and red ball cap with the logo "Santini Air" for in the tv show the character owned a business that provided stunt pilots for Hollywood. The old Jeep that Jack found himself riding in was loudly painted with the Stars and Stripes of the flag. Jack was still in the blue dress uniform and visor cap.

Dom grinned as they got to the city, "Boy Jack! Remember how we hit all those poker games during the war?" the character was programmed to think Jack was a war buddy and they must have played cards together.

He just nodded, "Yeah." Jack never played cards with Earnest Borgnine at any time in his life but boy he wished he could spend time with the actual actor but that was simply not possible. The Jeep came to stop at a red light. Jack was still amazed by how real the whole virtual reality world seemed. It was night and the he could feel the cool air, hear the buzzing of neon signs and smell car exhaust in the air. He glanced over to the corner where some women hung out. They looked much like prostitutes to him. He caught a whiff of cigarette smoke. He knew it was fake and none of it was real but to his senses it all seemed very real. He turned and looked back behind him to see if the other vehicle carrying Sam was still there. His eyes settled on a red Jeep driven by the MacGyver character with Sam perched beside him grinning. She waved to Jack amused.

He turned and sat back in the seat and let out a sigh. The role playing game could drag out for days and he wanted to go to his virtual reality cabin. He decided to pause the game. "Lamp pause game." Nothing happened and game still moved about him. Concerned he stated to Dom, "Wait here for a minute." He climbed out of the open Jeep and walked back to MacGyver's Jeep behind them as the light was about to turn green.

Mac asked, "What's wrong, Colonel?"

Jack didn't answer to spoke to Sam, "I just tried to pause the program and nothing…It's still going."

"Really?" she cocked her head concerned. "Pause program," she stated and found the program was still active. "That's weird!"

MacGyver was wondering what they were talking about for it seemed strange.

Sam stated the command again, "Lamp pause program." Again nothing happened and the role playing game continued. She tried another command, "Cease program." she stated sternly trying to end the program. Again the program continued.

"Sam," he stated concerned.

"I can't get it to end." she admitted.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I don't know," she stated. "It's not responding."

The horns began to blare as motorist wanted to move.

Dom yelled back, "We have to move, Jack!"

Sam assured, "We will try again at the hotel room."

"Right," he agreed worried. He went back to the Jeep and climbed in unsure why the program would not stop running.

Dom asked, "You okay, Jack? You look real worried about something."

"I'm fine," he replied not able to explain the situation to a virtual reality character. "Just get us to the hotel."


	89. Chapter 89

Chapter 89

With Sam and Jack stuck in the lamp former director of Atlantis, Elizabeth Weir was asked to fill in for Jack to keep Janet in the infirmary since she was the only medical doctor on the island outpost.

Colonel John Sheppard was tasked with military operations for both teams and outpost support. He needed to keep Rodney, Thor and Loki working on the lamp to get Jack and Sam out but also needed to find a way to counter Anubis and find the three other swords that Daniel believed could lead them to the Ark.

Daniel believed the Ark referenced in the Christian the bible was in fact an Ancient depository and could hold untold amounts of information. After finding the Fountain of Youth, Aladdin's Lamp and Excalibur he theorized that many artifacts were in fact pieces to a larger puzzle.

Daniel settled on his new team consisting of Teal'c, Izzy and June. June had never been off world before and only knew of the Star Gate from what had been disclosed. She never been on an SG team and wasn't sure why Daniel asked her to be on the team in the first place. She thought for sure Isabelle and Teal'c would not want someone who never been off world on the team but instead she was welcomed with open arms.

SG-1 was the only team with no military leader at that point. It was more unorthodox than ever before. Daniel found himself as team leader. Teal'c remained as support while Izzy and June figured out Sam's nearly irreplaceable role. Sam filled two roles on the team. She not only was the computer wizard but also could support the team in a firefight.

June had never had combat training and was now tasked to go off world and fill a combat role. She found herself being trained for combat by her brother John Sheppard along with Ronon, Teyla and Teal'c. John taught her weapons handling, Teyla taught her hand-to-hand combat and Teal'c taught her everything else. June was given a week to get as much training under her belt and be up to speed with the rest of the team. It was a daunting task but kept the firefighter busy. As Daniel and Isabelle searched for clues to find the next sword and June continued to train for off world time continued to go by inside the lamp.

Inside the lamp Sam found she could not stop the program and it seemed to be taking on a life of its own. She could not take a break from the game she started as she and Jack found themselves traveling a virtual world. They had gone to Las Vegas, then onto Mexico on the trail of the virtual Ba'al. Out of the all the characters in the virtual reality Jack found liked Dom the best. Dom was more realistic of the heroes. He was close to Jack's age, understood he had limits and out of all the characters Dom seemed to be the one who was most self-aware in regards to what an old man could do. Dom was also the romantic and would often suggest Jack would be a better fit for Sam as a partner than any of the other men. Jack simply smiled and nodded for he couldn't tell Dom that Sam was his wife and they were stuck playing a role playing game in a virtual reality. He met up with Sam in the hotel room for a private conversation.

Jack sat on the bed still in his uniform. He sighed, "We gotta stop this game. I'm beat." he complained.

"I've tried every command I can think of. We're stuck playing this game until Thor can get us out." she sighed taking a seat beside him.

"There has to be some way of stopping this game." he insisted.

"I can't think of any," she admitted. "It's not like I can hook up my laptop to the lamp and stop it. We're part of the game just like the characters…" she tailed off in thought.

He glanced over, "What?" he asked for he knew the look. It was Sam's idea look.

"I'm wondering if the program will end if we confront one of the characters and inform him that this is not real." she suggested.

He took a seat on the edge of the bed. The room was nicely done with beige painted wall, a tan carpeted floor and oak furniture. His hand slid over the smooth white bedspread. "I suppose we can try," he agreed. "How long have we been in here outside time?"

She asked, "You mean how much time has passed outside the lamp?"

He nodded, "Seems like weeks."

"It has been weeks for us," she informed. "Outside, about five days."

"I'm not use to being cut off like this," he admitted. "I wonder how everything is going out there."

"Assuming they figured out the lamp activated and we are in it," she began "then hopefully they are trying to get us out. I'm not sure why it's taking so long but my best guess would be it has something to do with the virtual reality program not stopping." She chuckled to herself, "This lamp would be perfect for that time when you really need a vacation but can't get away."

"Providing you get back out," he smirked.

"That too," she had to agree.

 **Meanwhile**

Cadet Sophia Harriman stood outside the small office off the control room of the outpost. She wore her cadet dress blues and called, "Dr. Weir."

Liz glanced up from the paperwork and gave a smile, "Hi Sophie! What can I do for you?"

She stepped inside the office and asked, "Can we talk?"

"Take a seat," she motioned.

Sophia took a seat across from Liz at the desk. She gathered her thoughts on how to state her request. "I was thinking about SG-1 and the situation. They really should have someone who is actually military on the team and I was thinking that maybe I could run the control room to free up my dad so he can help SG-1."

"Put Walter on SG-1?" she asked.

She nodded, "He could do it. I know he can. My dad is really smart. He just doesn't have the college degree but he can do it. He can do more than just sit at the control panel all day. I can run the control room. He already taught me how. SG-1 really needs his help. He's real good at technical stuff, computers, radios…did you know he's a licensed Ham radio operator built how own radio station?"

"I didn't know that," she admitted. "Tell me what other talents your dad has. Walter is kind of this mystery to me. He's always there and always on top of his job but I don't know much about him."

"He can build radios and computer systems; he's also a gunsmith. He's a rock climber…" she began.

"He climbs mountains?" she asked surprised.

She nodded, "He has! He pretty handy with tools, he taught me how to fix things, he taught me all these camping and survival hacks, he's a licensed private pilot and knows how to fly; he can build and operate drones. She concluded, "My dad is a regular MacGyver!"

"Has he been holding out on us?" Liz wondered.

She replied, "He can only do what he's told to do. I can run the control room. Dad can help SG-1. Dr. Jackson really needs his help. He knows as much about the Gate and how it works as Colonel Carter but since he's a non-commissioned officer and enlisted…he can't go above his pay grade. My dad would have made an awesome enlisted officer. Let him off the leash and he can really help." she pleaded.

The words ran through Liz's mind. Let him of the leach sang out to her. She agreed, "I'll have you take over the control room and I'll put Walter on SG-1 to help Daniel."

She smiled, "Thank you."

"Thank you," she assured her.

 **Short Time Later**

Daniel's unorthodox SG-1 team gathered before the Gate as it began to dial out. He wished he had Jack or Sam with him but that was just not possible. At that point he would even have taken Cameron Mitchell if he had the option. He just wanted solid military backup to assist Teal'c for he didn't wish to rely on nanites after it became apparent the nanites could do unexpected things to his team. He spied Walter entered the Gate Room of the outpost sporting green battle dress and tactical gear along with the rifle and side arm. He cocked and eyebrow, "Walter?"

"Dr. Jackson," he gave smile happy to finally be released from the chain to bound him to the control chair.

"You're coming?" he asked.

"Dr. Weir thought it would be a good idea if I came." he nodded.

He glanced up at Liz who gave a smile and a nod. He spied Sophia sitting at her father's station Daniel felt more confident having Walter with him. He smiled back and then agreed, "Sounds good." As the event horizon established Daniel looked over his five man team.

Izzy led her sister up the ramp.

June stopped before the event horizon and ran her fingers over the smooth surface. She admitted, "I thought it would feel like water but it doesn't. It's like…"

"Mercury," Izzy figured trying to find a comparison.

"Jell-O shots," she countered.

"Jell-O shots, Liv?" Izzy called her by her given name of Olivia.

June nodded, "You've had 'em, right? Jell-O and booze!"

"Nope," she shook her head.

June smirked, "I gotta make us some."

"I'm not allowed to drink." Izzy told her.

"You're over 21," she figured.

"But legally I'm seventeen." she told her. "Time dilatation fields can age you."

"But you are over 21 and an adult," she countered. "We can just get ya an updated ID and then when this is over I know this place that is an absolute dive and we can go there." she suggested.

"Ah-ha," she laughed and stepped through the Gate with June right behind her.

Teal'c went next leaving Walter standing with Daniel before the event horizon. Daniel glanced over and stated, "First dial out, huh!" for he knew this was the first time Walter got to go off world with a team. He noticed Walter didn't bother with a helmet but instead wore a bucket hat much like Daniel used to wear.

"Yes it Dr. Jackson." he smiled pleased.

He told him, "Good choice of hat."

Walter informed, "It's very sunny where we are going. You will probably need your hat, Dr. Jackson."

"I have it rolled up in my pocket." he assured him. He motioned towards the event horizon, "Ready?"

"I am," he nodded and looked at Daniel to go first.

"Okay," he agreed and stepped through.

Walter looked back up at Sophia and gave her a smile so proud of her. He nodded at her in support and then stepped through the event horizon much like Jack would have done.

Sophia watched as her father finally got to go off world with an SG team. It wasn't the original SG-1 but it was his SG-1.


	90. Chapter 90

Chapter 90

Walter emerged from the wormhole nearly unfazed by the travel. He rode the wormhole like a pro. As June was still shaking off the effects she looked over at Walter who seemed to have just skated through.

"It's a rush," she stated gathering herself.

"I've had better," he shrugged.

Daniel blinked at him, "Usually first timers take time to adjust to Gate travel, Walter."

He shrugged, "It wasn't that bad…Kind of like dangling from a rope at ten thousand feet."

"You mountain climb?" Daniel asked.

He nodded, "A few."

"Such as?" he inquired.

"I climbed Everest three times," Walter mentioned.

Daniel blinked, "And you just run the control room? You've climbed one of the most dangerous mountains on the planet three times and you just run the Gate?"

He shrugged, "It's a job!" Walter looked about the area. It was warm and sunny and must like a Mohave Desert on Earth. Off in the distance was a huge cliff with a face of a building carved into the wall. It reminded him of Petra, Jordan. "Looks like Petra," he motioned.

Daniel agreed, "It does!" He started to walk behind Teal'c next to Walter with the girls behind. He asked, "Ever been to Petra?"

"Three times," he nodded "Amazing workmanship. The engineering is astounding for the time frame."

"It is," he smiled. "You look at engineering of ancient monuments?"

He nodded, "It's all math."

Daniel felt at ease knowing he had someone with him who seemed to know something about engineering and math. He was so use to relying on Sam and her genius he wasn't sure if either of the girls was up to the task. Curiously he wondered, "How good are you with computers, Walter?"

He reminded him, "I run the Gate!"

"But Sam helps when there is an issue." he countered.

"Sometimes," he winced. "I know what needs to be done but an officer has to do it and…" he tailed off the bit his lip to shut himself up.

"What?" he asked.

"I know what needs to be done ninety percent of the time but I can't tell her what needs to be done. That would cost me my job so I have to let her figure it out and…Never mind." he waved it off.

"And what?" he asked.

He whispered, "She can take a while to figure it out."

He came to a halt in the middle of the desert and looked at Walter surprised, "You mean you have figured out what needs to be done before Sam but you couldn't tell anyone?"

"I tried to give her hints," he winced.

Daniel wondered, "Was there a reason Hammond handpicked you to run the Star Gate?"

"He figured I could be there in case Colonel Carter needed help." he confessed.

His team had all gathered around in a circle as Daniel tried to process what Walter was telling him. "Wait!" Daniel held up a hand. "Hammond wanted you there to help Sam in case she got stuck!" his mouth dropped. He looked about his team. "Am I missing something?"

Izzy nodded, "Walter's IQ is nearly as high as an Asgard. His is higher than yours, mom's and McKay's. Thor and are Loki are higher."

"So why is he doing a technicians job?" he wondered.

"That's his job and that's how the military works." she explained. "Walter never went to college and never got a degree. He's got a really high IQ but the military won't let him do anything. Sophie was telling me all this stuff he can do. I suggested she takes his job and ask Liz to put him on SG-1 with us. Loki, Thor and Rodney should be able to get them out of the lamp. If that fails I figure we can have Walter take a crack at it."

"Walter's IQ is higher than mine and Sam's?" he gasped. He looked at Walter who stood shrugging.

Izzy stated, "His IQ blows mine out of the water so don't feel bad."

Daniel stood scratching his head, "And no one told us or lets him help us?"

"That's the military for ya." she replied.

Walter scanned the area. Something did not look right to him. He squatted down by the ground and looked at the sand. He started to see patterns. He figured something had been the before him. He turned back and looked behind them. He found more squiggle patterns in the dirt. He walked gently moved over to Daniel and stated, "I think we are surrounded by the new snakes."

He double a double take, "What?"

He whispered, "There are tracks all around us." He turned Daniel around pointed to the ground, "See the squiggly lines."

He nodded, "I see 'em."

He pointed in another direction, "They are moving closer underground. You see the sand move."

Daniel witnessed the sand move as some moved beneath the surface. He asked, "Can we get back to the Gate?"

"They just blocked us," Walter explained. "They are trying to sneak up on us."

Daniel stated, "Izzy…Snakes…" he pointed to the ground beneath them.

She shivered, "I hate snakes."

"Replicator snakes," he clarified.

"I hate those more," she winced.

 **Lamp**

Jack wasn't sure how he got so deep into the game but in short time he found himself captured by virtual Ba'al with Sam and Dom. The three were tied to chairs with rope inside a warehouse. Dom assumed the three heroes would save them soon. They had to save them for that what the heroes always did save the innocent from the bad guy.

Sam figured she needed to end the program and disrupt the virtual Ba'al from trying to harm them for at that point she wasn't sure if the lamp would keep her and Jack safe. She wore a slinky black dress for the game required her to go into a nightclub prior. The game played out like a campy 80's TV series and so far every attempt to end the game was a failure.

As Ba'al stood before them in a black suit ready to start a torture sessions Sam tried decided to try and stop the program. "Listen to me! This is not what you think it is." she pleaded.

The virtual Ba'al smirked, "It's not?"

"You are not Ba'al," she told him. "You just think you are. It's a program. You are in a computer program." she explained.

Dom figured she was trying to bluff for time and let her continue.

"Really, Dr. Carter." he smirked unbelieving.

"You don't call me Dr. Carter in real life. The real Ba'al knows I'm on SG-1 and I'm a colonel." she informed.

"SG-1?" he asked. This Ba'al never heard of SG-1 for all he knew what was programmed.

Jack stated, "This whole thing is fake! You're part of a virtual reality program and you are not the real Ba'al. You are a hologram."

"You're lies will not save you." he determined. "I am a god…"

Sam huffed, "I programmed you! I'm more of a god to you than you are to us. You are an artificial intelligence and you can either run the program or not." She glared up at him, "We are in a device called a 'lamp.' It's a depository of information that also has a virtual reality program. Everything seems real but it's not. You only think you are Ba'al because that's what the program said. You are not actually a Goa'uld. I didn't program a host and symbiont. You are just the host. You are not an actual Goa'uld."

"Enough," virtual Ba'al snorted. "Now, tell me where the dialing device is." he demanded to know.

"It doesn't have one," she informed. "It would not matter if it did! Any place you dial will still be in the lamp. The Star Gate is virtual too! It's not real."

Dom sat thinking what she said. Could it be true? Could all of it be fake? He wasn't sure.

Ba'al lifted his hand to strike her and found he could not. He didn't know why but something told him to stop. He turned and walked away frustrated and confused.

Jack gave a sigh of relief and mentioned, "Carter…if we ever get out of this lamp we are never playing MacGyver-Rider-Wolf again."

 **Meanwhile**

Daniel tried to lead his team to safety when the Replicator snakes emerged from the ground. It was a mix really of the new snakes and some of the bugs. As the Replicators surrounded them Izzy enacted a bubble around them to act as a shield. They were safe for the moment but had to move with the bubble which looked much like an energy ball rolling over the area. As they made their way back to the Star Gate they came across larger bugs and snakes that tried to pierce the large energy bubble that was their only protection.

Izzy nearly jumped out of her skin when the jaw of a very large metallic snake tried to eat them. It stood about six feet when erected. The snake failed to get through the nanites bubble but was terrifying to look into the throat of the mechanical beast. Izzy huffed after jumping back, "Damn! I'm gonna have nightmares about these things for weeks." She felt a shiver go down her spine as the large metal snake reared back from the failed attempt.

Daniel asked himself befuddled, "Why make giant metal snakes?"

Walter had the answer, "It's a cage! It's to bring back prisoners. It's large enough to swallow a full gown man."

Teal'c found the new Replicator snakes disturbing. He agreed, "Indeed."

June winced, "It swallows you and then takes you back to Anubis and then what? Barfs ya up!"

Walter agreed, "That would be my guess."

Daniel asked, "How long with this bubble last, Iz?"

"Until I take it down," she figured.

He paused unsure what to do. He could retreat in the safety of the bubble or they could try for ruined castle in the distance that could house another sword.

Walter noticed Daniel stopped. He asked, "Dr. Jackson?"

"The shield is holding," he stated. "We could retreat or we could go forward into the ruins and search for a sword."

Walter asked, "Can't Izzy move us out of here using the nanites?" He looked to the girl.

She nodded, "I can but the shield will go down."

"You can bring back up?" he asked.

She agreed, "I think so."

He then suggested, "Have Izzy move us using the nanites and bypass the Star Gate altogether."

Daniel stood blinking at Walter, "Why didn't I think of that?"

He shrugged unsure.

Izzy told him, "Don't feel bad, Daniel. I couldn't figure out how to open a toothpaste tube."

He rolled his eyes. He then spied and even bigger metal snake coming after them. He motioned wide-eyed at the giant Replicator, "Snake!"

The Replicators made a snake large enough to swallow the entire group whole. It was over twenty feet tall with jaws that opened twelve feet wide. It reared up to take the strike at the group below.

Izzy went wide-eyed for she hated snakes to begin with. She stated the command in Ancient to hopefully loose the snake Replicators for a time. "Lacuses!" she commanded.

Instantly they were transported into the ruins and out of the middle of the Replicator attack. June stood shaking, "Snakes never bothered me…Until today."

Izzy stated, "Snakes just creep me out." She looked around, "We should be in the castle."

Daniel found a nearly window in the stone walls and could see the valley below filled with Replicator snakes and bugs. He figured, "We lost them for now."

June looked out the window beside him. She could see the entire area was covered with metallic Replicators. She asked, "How do we get back? Another shield!" She looked to Izzy.

Walter assured, "She can just poof us back to Earth." He looked about the area and at the structure, "Stairs would be that way," he figured based on the design.

Teal'c took point with Walter right behind him. June went next and Izzy walked with Daniel.

Izzy softly spoke to Daniel, "They should have just put Walter on the team instead of saddling us with Colonel Mitchell."

He had to agree, "True." He sighed, "All this time he was just the Gate guy."

She grinned as they made their way up the stone stairs, "Can you imagine how awesome SG-1 would have been with Walter going with us?"

He had to think about the idea. He had to admit that thus far Walter had done a far better job than Mitchell. He had to agreed, "They should have given us Walter."


	91. Chapter 91

Chapter 91

As Daniel led his team into the next room of the castle much to his surprise he discovered Anubis waiting for them. The old man stood beside the very sword they had come for that was embedded in what looked like a trunk from a tree. He wore his new black uniform with flowing cape. He smiled and mentioned, "I think whoever brought the sword here could not get it out of the tree and decided to try to cut it out."

Daniel squinted alarmed, "Anubis."

"In the flesh," he gave a slight bow rather amused. He looked to Izzy's disgusted face, "So…what ya think of my new Replicators! I had to come and see the look on your face."

"I hate snakes to begin with." she stated flatly.

He became giddy, "I know! When we were in the lamp whenever a little snake went by as part of the scenery you nearly jumped."

She concluded, "You made the Replicator snakes just for me, huh."

"But of course," he agreed. He walked forward, "I believe this sword is Gram and you would need Thor or Loki to extract it." He glanced over the faces, "So…what ya do with your Asgard?" He then suggested, "Did you get rid of Thor, Isabelle? I can't blame you if you did. He is a bit of a bore."

Daniel sneered, "What do you want Anubis?"

He smirked at him amused.

Izzy stated, "He wants to play a game. This is a game to him. Part of that game is to get my attention with big freaky Replicator snakes."

Anubis assured her, "They won't harm you, Isabelle. I ensured that you would not be harmed when I programmed them. I can't say the same for the rest of…" he cocked his head. "Is this SG-1 now? What happened to Jack and Sam?"

Izzy informed, "They got sucked into the lamp."

Anubis let out a laugh. It was the most amusing thing he heard all day. He started to laugh so hard tears rolled down his chubby face. "They, they…they…" he could not make a sentence as he laughed harder.

She snorted, "It's not funny!"

He disagreed, "Isabelle, my dear…that is hilarious." He then pondered, "What do you suppose they are doing in there? Endless sex! Or maybe Jack is imagining himself actually winning the war against the Goa'uld? Perhaps, he's killing a virtual version of me over and over again."

Daniel smirked, "Projecting onto Jack."

He stopped laughing for Daniel called him out for what he was actually doing. He became serious, "You will need an Asgard to remove the sword. Then we need to find two more swords and the ark."

"You are after the ark too." Daniel figured.

"It's the prize in the game. Whoever gets the ark first wins." he told him. He walked up to Isabelle and smiled at her. "When you get bored with Thor, there is a game waiting to be played."

She stated, "I'm not leaving Thor for you."

"Think of what we could do together." he suggested.

"Are you still on the 'rule the galaxy' thing? Can you see us ruling the galaxy together? You would be there dictating a bunch of executions for no real reason and I would be there pardoning everyone to counter everything you do…" she tailed off realizing it was just a game for Anubis.

"That is why you are my equal," he declared. "It would be glorious. We can even have a civil war for fun."

She balked, "How would a civil war be fun?"

"It would be interesting to see if you could win." he challenged.

"And the innocent people who would die?" she asked.

He shrugged, "What about them?"

"You would kill innocent people just to play a game to get my attention!" she sounded.

"They are simply useless eaters," he told her. "That is your greatest weakness…you simply care too much. It can be used against rather easily."

She sneered, "And you don't care at all."

"I care about you," he told her. "That is why I commanded that you shall not be harmed. You can however be captured and brought to me. The rules of this game are rather simple. Whoever finds the ark first wins the game. That's the only rule."

"You're beyond help." she shook her head. "All that time in the lamp I kept thinking that just maybe you could change for the better. I was wrong. You are just a psychopath and you can never change. I will honor one agreement in that game. You won't be harmed or killed but you can be captured and you can be sentenced to death in a court of law."

Anubis assured her, "Isabelle my dear, we are above any courts or laws." He then disappeared before her using the nanites under his command to escape.

June gulped, "That was Anubis?"

She nodded, "Yup."

She stated, "He's kind of obsessed with you, Iz."

"I know," she winced.

She warned, "He's like a stalker!"

"I know," she shook her head not wanting to take about it.

Walter told her, "Anubis will take you out with him before he will allow himself to be captured and judged. He's like that ex-boyfriend who can't let go."

She let out a deep sigh, "Great." She looked at the log with the sword, "Let's bring this thing back."

 **Meanwhile**

In the lamp Jack, Sam and Dom were still prisoners of the virtual Ba'al. Dom started questioning what he heard Sam tell the virtual Goa'uld prior. He looked over at her, "You know all that stuff you said about this all being fake."

She sighed, "I know."

"How could this all be fake?" he asked trying to understand.

She tried to explain, "This is a computer program that we are stuck in. It's a very sophisticated program that can create an artificial reality that looks very real to those inside the program. In reality we are inside a lamp…the legend of Aladdin's lamp was based on this piece of technology that looks like nothing but a…blue lamp…on the outside but inside it has time dilation and space-field augmentations."

Dom wondered, "What does that mean?"

"Inside the lamp time and space are manipulated. It makes everything go by faster and it gives you the illusion being in a real world that you spend time in and can travel. If I could stop the program everything around us would be blue." she told him.

"But I know Jack and I remember serving in the war with him." Dom insisted.

Jack sighed, "I never served in World War Two. I never flew a P-51 in combat. I never knew you until I got sucked inside this lamp."

"But I remember…" he started.

Sam explained, "It was part of the program. You are part of the program, Dom. You are a virtual reality character. You were never in World War Two either."

He didn't know what to say or what to believe. He started to question his own existence, "I'm not real?"

"I'm sorry," she cried.

He looked to Jack who simply shook his head in agreement.

 **Meanwhile**

Loki was at his computer station taking a drag on a cigarette. Suddenly a third signature registered on the code. He announced, "It just woke up!" He looked to Thor and Rodney who were their computer stations as well. "The damn thing just went A.I."

Thor confirmed, "There is a third signature."

Rodney insisted, "We need to get General O'Neill and Colonel Carter out before it wakes up even more."

Loki informed, "The A.I. latched into them. Even if we could get a lock it will extract the A.I. as well."

"We have to get them out," Rodney insisted worried that Sam and Jack could be lost forever in the lamp.

Thor warned, "We don't know how the A.I. will react if extracted. It could turn violent."

Loki smirked, "Let's take it out and see."

Thor warned, "We will not be able to get it back in the lamp."

"But it could be fun, brother." he grinned at the challenge.

"We would be taking a huge risk." Thor countered.

Rodney stated, "We have to tell Liz and she will have to decide."

Thor was not use to having no real authority but did try to cooperate with those around him. He reluctantly agreed, "Very well."


	92. Chapter 92

Chapter 92

Isabelle used the nanites to bypass the Star Gate and return her team and the sword stuck in the stump to the outpost. As they appeared out of thin air before the Star Gate on the outpost Daniel figured that they were not utilizing the nanites enough. He mentioned, "We should just use the nanites for travel." He glanced at Izzy.

She shook her head, "Then they could start to feel like they are being used." she feared.

Daniel had second thoughts, "They are an A.I. and could feel like we are using them."

June was taken the by the assertion and clarified, "The nanites could feel like we are using them too much?"

She nodded, "They have feelings too." she informed.

"They have feelings?" June asked.

"Listen to what they say and you can feel what they feel." Izzy instructed. "You are a controller too. You can feel them if you allow yourself."

"I'll try," she agreed.

Sophia looked down from the control room above, "You didn't dial back?" she called.

Walter explained, "We were cut off from the Gate so Izzy used the nanites to bring us back." He walked up to her to see how she did as Gate technician. "How did you do?" he asked eager for her to succeed.

"No dial ins," she informed. "Not even you dialed in." she miffed for all she did was baby sit the control room and had nothing really to do.

Walter assured her, "We will make sure we dial in next time so you can get some hands on time."

Sophia asked, "How did you do, Dad?"

"Not too bad," he told her. "We came across the new Replicator snakes, I saw Anubis at the site and Izzy's nanites brought us back…so not too bad."

"Anubis?" she asked.

Walter made a motion towards his head, "He's nuts." He glanced at Isabelle as she walked up the stairs behind Daniel. "He's got this obsession for Izzy. Watch her back for me. Anubis has nanites and can come and go as he pleases. He can come here, bug her and leave and we can do nothing to stop it."

"That's kind of scary," she gulped.

"He could be stalking her," he added worried for to Walter, Izzy was family as well. He watched her grow up and even debated adopting her himself.

Izzy grinned at Sophia as got to the top of the stairs. "Your dad is awesome!" she cheered. "He should have been on SG-1 years ago."

Walter blushed and shrugged it off.

Daniel had to agreed, "Could have used you a while ago, Walter."

Izzy recalled, "Remember that year when Jack got promoted and SG-1 was down to a three man team?" she looked to Daniel who nodded. She continued, "We should have put Walter on SG-1 then." She then mentioned, "Could have just bypassed Colonel Mitchell altogether."

Sophia asked, "You mean Colonel Cameron Mitchell?"

Izzy nodded and then remembered, "We changed that."

Daniel agreed, "You went into the lamp with Anubis and me, Sam and Jack all moved to Atlantis to work on getting you out. The wardrobe is still intact and Charlie is still in his reality. You never went to the Star Gate Academy and Colonel Mitchell got a brand new team and become a training officer. I understand he's a good teacher."

Sophia stated, "He's my boyfriend's uncle."

Izzy grinned, "See! I told you that you and Kyle would go good together." She admitted, "That happened the first time, before we did that six week Quantum Leap…Oh' wait! We never went to the other reality with that Vala woman."

Sophia winced, "My cadet team met Vala. We had a basic dial out and back and Ba'al somehow funneled all these different SG-1 teams. I sat and played cards with Colonel Frasier as she was leading a SG-1 team. Boy, Vala never shut up the entire time we were there. I was so happy to leave. We don't have one here, do we?" she wondered hopeful that they did not.

Izzy recalled, "I went with you the first time and I accidentally gave her laryngitis. So, they never got the intel that I initially gave them. Our Vala is a space pirate. Our Vala is not as nice as theirs. The nanites showed her to me. She's rather corrupt here." She then suggested, "Maybe we should use the wardrobe to go back to that reality and see give them in the intel that they should have gotten?"

Sophia stated, "You weren't with us, Iz. They won't know you."

"But they know you," she countered.

Daniel had to agree, "We should at least see how they turned out." He then admitted, "I wonder how I am doing?"

Walter suggested, "I can run the wardrobe and Sophie can go with you guys."

It amazed Daniel how Walter could put on any "hat" he needed to do whatever job was required. He could go from practically leading a SG team under fire to being a technician and he never bragged about what he could do. He never touted how smart he was or what did on his own time. Sophia bragged about him but Walter never declared himself a genius even though his IQ scored rather high. It was humbling for Daniel. Walter had actual leadership skills and could lead and not dictate like some officers could. Walter was the gray man. He blended into the scene and never stood out. He didn't brag like Rodney, he didn't squabble like Jay Fleger. He didn't demand like Sam could. He was just there to support you and help when it was needed the most. He was the true hero in Daniel's eyes. He represented the humble man. All Daniel could do was smile, "Sounds good."

 **Meanwhile**

Inside the lamp Dom had become self-aware. Little things in the program stood out as odd suddenly. A fly was buzzing about his head. His hands were tied and he couldn't swat it. He tried to blow in it but it came back. "Shoo! Go away," he told the fly. Suddenly the fly just disappeared before his eyes. He sat gasping, "What the!?"

Sam noticed the program stopped the fly. She stated, "The program is responding to you, Dom. You can stop the program."

"How?" he wasn't sure if he could or not but he knew flies didn't just disappear.

"Just tell it to stop the program." she instructed.

Jack stated, "Adding 'lamp' seems to help."

"Lamp?" he asked. "What? I just say: lamp stop program."

Suddenly the lamp responded and stopped the program. The area turned to the light pale blue. He sat dumbfounded. He took a deep breath trying to figure out what was real and what was not. "What happened?" he finally asked.

"You stopped the program." Sam told him. She was free of the bonds and found she was sitting on the floor of the lamp with Jack.

Dom then realized he was on the pale blue floor. He pushed himself up and looked about. "What about String and Michael and Mac? What happened to them?"

"They were part of the program." Sam explained. "You have evolved to an artificial intelligence and broke free of the program. That's how come you were able to stop it."

He shook his head, "What do you mean artificial?"

"You were part of the program." she repeated. "You are part of the lamp. Inside this lamp there is a depository of information that you can draw on at any time. You are in control of the lamp, Dom."

Jack asked her, "Mean like a genie?"

She nodded, "Like a genie."

Dam waved it off, "Genie! I ain't no genie of a lamp." He looked around, "How do we get out of here?"

"Someone has to extract us using a computer." Sam told him. "With the program not running it should be much easier."

"So why are we still here?" Jack asked. He started to turn to look around him.

"I'm not sure," she admitted looking around at nothing but pale blue.

He had turned back to Sam and found the background was no longer pale blue. They were back the lab on Atlantis. They were surrounded by everyone on the outpost.

Rodney smiled pleased, "Extraction has been competed"

Dom stood out of the lamp looking like a human. He looked around and found he was in this weird lab surrounded by strangers. He didn't know what to make of it all. "Where are we?" he asked.

Sam grinned, "We're out!" She then found herself hugging Izzy who reached out for her. "We're out," she whispered in her ear.

Colonel Sheppard gasped and asked, "The A.I. is Earnest Borgnine?"

Sam shook her head nearly laughing, "His name is Dom. He's a friend."

Jack mentioned, "He's a genie!"

"I am not a genie," he complained. He noticed the lamp on the table, "What is that thing?" he pointed.

"That's the lamp," Sam told him.

"I was in that little thing?" he gasped.

"We all were." she told him.

He looked about, "Who are these people?"

Sam assured, "They are friends."

Jack assured him, "You will get a full debriefing, Dom." He looked about relieved to be out, "So…what did I miss?"


	93. Chapter 93

Chapter 93

Jack took back command of the outpost's operations after being released from the lamp. He was grateful to finally be back for after a few days the game turned into a nightmare rather than a role playing escape.

The lamp gave Dom a human body upon releasing him. He still thought of himself as an old World War Two pilot and not a genie of a lamp. He was introduced to the old TV shows the game was based upon which cemented the fact that he was an A.I. being and not a character from a T.V. show. It was a shock to Dom to find out those he cared for were nothing more than fictional characters that never existed in the first place. He had trouble coming to terms with the fact that his godson never existed and neither did any of his friends or family. At times he questioned his sanity for his life was nothing more than illusion in his point of view.

Thor was freed to return to assist SG-1 now that Sam and Jack were out of the lamp. He turned his attention to the sword which was removed rather easily by Loki who pulled the sword before Thor could examine it. Thor grew more frustrated with his brother and his lack of self-control as the day went by.

Jack approved the plan to use the wardrobe to check up on the other realities but the device was still in the S.G.C. and it would take some time before it would be shipped to the outpost. In the meantime, he figured they could search for the other two swords and the ark. Jack soon found Daniel going over the bible in his lab. He was reading about the Ark of the Covenant and the description of the sheer power it possessed. As Daniel scribbled in his notebook Jack approached.

"What ya doing?" he asked.

He glanced up, "Trying to figure out just what is in the Ark. According to the bible the Ark holds the stone tablets with the 10 commandments, Aaron's rod and a pot of manna." He continued, "If the stone tables represent the unlimited information than what does the rod and god's food represent?"

"Aaron's rod did what?" he asked for a refresher.

"Aaron was the brother of Moses. He was brought before the Pharaoh and threw his rod on the floor where it turned into a snake. The Pharaoh's wizards threw all their rods down as well but Aaron's snake ate them all proving he was stronger." He then reminded, "The rode Moses had parted the Red Sea."

"Okay," Jack nodded.

"Meaning there are two staffs that have been endowed with nanites." he figured. "One is in the Ark and the other…"

"What happened to the other?" Jack wondered.

"No one knows. Some say it was passed down to Judean kings and was destroyed with the First Temple was destroyed. According to another source it's on display in Turkey. I think we can assume that's not the actual staff. It would be like the wand inside and be a controller for the nanites. It would look like a plain staff on the outside." He figured, "Finding that staff could be a huge advantage and maybe help us find the Ark which contains another staff…Providing the two staffs were not the same staff."

"So we are adding the staff to the list?" Jack figured.

"I think we should," he nodded.

"Okay," he agreed.

Daniel wondered, "How is Dom…adjusting?"

"About as well as can expected, when you think you are an old World War Two pilot and then your find out everything you thought was real was fake and you are basically a genie…It's a head trip." he replied.

"Makes your wonder if the genie in the legend was an artificial intelligence?" Daniel suggested.

"Makes ya wonder," he agreed.

Daniel pondered, "What would you do if you had three wishes?"

He thought for a moment and figured, "I would want to sleep all day, eat whatever I wanted and never worry about the Goa'uld ever again." He then asked, "What about you?"

Daniel replied, "Let's see there is the standard 'end world hunger, stop all wars, end pollution and disease' but if I were to wish for something just for myself…" he tailed off unsure what he would wish for.

"What?" he pressed.

He let out a heavy sigh, "I think I would want a family, a wife…kids…" he tailed off. He looked up at Jack, "The closest thing to a family I ever had after my parents died was Izzy after we found her. She adopted me as her uncle." He then added, "I see how Walter is with his daughter and I wonder what I missed. Could it have been me taking my kid for college…" he tailed off.

"You having a midlife crises, Daniel?" he asked him with a smirk.

"No!" he huffed, "I just wonder what kind of dad that I would have been if I had kids."

He assured him, "You would have made a good dad, Daniel."

 **Meanwhile**

Sam tried to get back to work after being retrieved from the lamp. She settled into her lab and tried to go forward and not dwell on the past. Her time in the lamp did take her mind off losing her baby and having her replaced with a fully grown adult child. Though the baby was back in her life as June Sheppard she still felt robbed. She needed to put it all behind her and focus on stopping Anubis and the new Replicators.

June came to her lab to drop of a box that was misplaced in storage. She stood at the door and looked in, "Can I come in?" she asked.

Sam looked up from her computer at the tall woman who was a baby to her just weeks prior. She gave a half smile, "Sure."

"Rodney said this belongs in your lab," she told her placing the box on the table.

"Thanks for dropping it off." she replied. She wasn't sure how to respond since she didn't get a chance to really know the woman her child grew into.

June spied the newborn baby picture on Sam's desk. She recognized it, "That's me!" she pointed.

"It is," she nodded. "It was your newborn picture."

June walked over to the desk and picked up the framed picture. Her birth name was on the frame. She read it off, "Olivia! That's what you named me, huh!"

"I called you Livy when you were a baby." she informed.

"Beats JJ," she figured and gently placed the picture back down. She asked, "Can we talk for a while or are you busy?"

"Have a seat," she suggested.

June sat on the stool at the table. She requested, "Tell me about you."

"Me?" she asked. "Like what?"

"What's your favorite color? What's your favorite music? What do you like to watch? Your favorite food!" she stated, "That kind of stuff."

"My favorite color is blue; I watch old 80's TV shows. I like waffles and wine and Glenn Miller." she rattled off.

"Big band music," she grinned. She then started to whistle one of the old songs.

Sam paused, "You like Glenn Miller too?"

She nodded, "I play five instruments. I brought my violin."

"You should play it." Sam insisted.

"I will," she assured.

Sam had to ask, "What's like having John Sheppard as your big brother?"

"Honestly, he's just like my biological father." she confessed. "Holy crap! Are you sure you two didn't have another kid that the nanites took?"

"What?" Sam gasped.

"John!" she motioned. "He's just like my biological father."

"But John doesn't look like him." Sam countered.

"He doesn't look like our parents either," she miffed. "But he does kind of look like your father." she motioned in thought.

Sam laughed, "I think we are reaching here, June."

"You are willing to call me June?" she wondered.

"Well, John did name you and he's a very good friend of mine." she figured.

June stated, "If you have another kid and it's a boy and the nanites kidnap him too…paternity test my brother." she insisted.

Sam had to laugh and shook her head, "Oh' boy! You have quite the imagination."

June sighed and muttered under her breath, "I'm serious."

 **Meanwhile**

Isabelle had gone to her room to rest for a while after her run-in with Anubis and the scary snakes. She still felt a shiver run down her spine whenever she recalled the huge Replicator snakes. Izzy was relieved of the memory issues and the knowledge from the depository but not of the fear of snakes. Bugs didn't bother as much. Sharks didn't scare her but snakes…she jumped at the smallest most harmless snake that crossed her path.

Anubis knew how to get under her skin and snakes was one of those avenues. Snakes simply freaked her out even as a child. She just never liked the reptile. It's wasn't reptiles in general she feared for lizards didn't bother her and she adored turtles but snakes…were just creepy. Perhaps, it was the slithering motions of the snake. It didn't really matter for Anubis loved snakes and the reaction she gave upon seeing one. As she drifted off to sleep on the bed she found herself in a snake themed dream. Large snakes nipped at her heels as she tried to walk down a garden path. She tried to get away but the snakes were everywhere.

The nanites mistook the nightmare and her fear for danger. They enacted the Captain Sinclair program as she slept. The snakes in her dream then morphed into the Replicator snakes and she dreamed a huge metal snake was about to eat her. In her dream she was back on the desert planet. A twelve foot Replicator snake came up from the sand beneath her feet and hovered over her head. The metal jaws opened wide and came down on top of her. She scared herself awake as she sat up and screamed, "No!" She then looked around and found her room didn't have any furniture. She was sleeping on the floor. Confused she pushed herself up and went for the door. She wandered out into the hallway and found the outpost seemed to be empty.

"What?" Izzy asked. "Where did everyone go?" she wondered. She made her way down the hallway to the control room. There stood the Star Gate but no one was about. The outpost looked as it did when she first discovered it. "Where is everyone?" she yelled out but got no reply. Confused and still shaken from her nightmare she went to the control panel and found the outpost was still jamming signals. "Huh," she found it odd.

Isabelle then found her way outside the outpost and discovered that no one was on the outpost with her. She called, "Anyone here! Where did you all go?" she got no reply, "If this is a joke it's not funny!" she huffed. She looked about at the deserted island outpost and wondered did they leave to or did she.


	94. Chapter 94

Chapter 94

Unsure of what had happened Isabelle decided to dial off world since she could not figure out how to get the jamming signal to cease. Radio technology was simply not a strong skill set for Izzy. She found she was back in the Captain Sinclair disguise and thus figured the nanites must have detected danger, especially since the outpost was empty. She wondered if Anubis was behind it and he had done something to spook the nanites into a defensive position. She never considered that she triggered the program with her irrational fear of snakes. She dialed Chulak to see if she could find Bra'tac and discover what had happened to SG-1. As she arrived on Chulak she found the Jaffa seemed distant to her and distrusting. She noticed a number of Jaffa watching her with their hands grasping their staff weapons.

Bra'tac soon emerged from a tent. He cautiously approached her as he recognized the uniform as being from the people of Earth. "O'Neill sent you," he assumed.

"Bra'tac," she started rather confused.

He held up a hand, "The Jaffa have not decided if we want to join the Tau'ri in the fight against Apophis."

Izzy squinted, "Apophis! Wasn't he the one with the snakes?" she shivered in thought.

Bra'tac asked confused, "Snakes?"

The Gate came to life once more near the village. SG-1 led by a younger Colonel Jack O'Neill stepped through. Izzy looked on as they came closer. Jack looked more youthful and tad thinner with less gray hair. Sam looked like a freshman in college to Isabelle and Daniel had longer hair while Teal'c was bald!

Jack didn't recognize Captain Sinclair or Isabelle. He came to speak to Bra'tac and found some strange Captain already speaking with the Jaffa. He approached and looked the captain over as he greeted, "Bra'tac." He looked back at Izzy and wasn't sure what to make of her. "Captain," he puckered in thought.

Izzy called, "Jack!"

"You are…" he noticed the name, "Sinclair!" He didn't recall any such captain in the S.G.C.

She asked, "You don't know me?"

"Am I supposed too?" he smirked at her, "Medic, huh? Did Frasier authorize you to go off world?"

"Um," she looked over the faces. She closed her eyes and tried to listen to the nanites who seemed a bit confused as well. She wasn't sure where she was or even how she got there. She could only assume that somehow she went through a time portal when she was taking her nap but she wasn't sure what triggered it. She opened her eyes and excused, "I'm here checking on the welfare of the Jaffa."

Jack cocked an eyebrow for it just didn't seem right. "You are?" he questioned.

Izzy needed for the team to believe so she could go back and try to figure out what had happened. Her imagination returned to _Star Wars_ and Obi Wan Kenobi and the Jedi mind trick. She thought in her mind what she wanted the nanites to do. "Make them believe what I say." she pleaded to the nanites in her mind. She added a vocal command word for good measure, "Credoes."

The nanites responded and thus whatever Izzy claimed shall be believed without question. The nanites instantly took effect and cemented a cover for her in the minds of her audience.

Jack gave a nod, "That's right! Frasier sent you on a welfare check. I don't know how that slipped my mind." he stated a bit confused himself.

The nanites affected all around her including Bra'tac and the Jaffa. Captain Sinclair was a medic there for a welfare check. The old Jaffa assured, "The Jaffa are fine, Captain. If we need any assistance we shall send for you."

SG-1 and the Jaffa were taken by the spell and all agreed that Captain Sinclair was a medic on a welfare check though it made no sense to send the captain off world by herself.

Jack stated to Bra'tac, "We're here to set up a meeting for a treaty with the Jaffa."

The old Jaffa was still suspicious of the earthlings and wasn't sure if they could be trusted. He hesitated before them a bit shuffled.

Izzy stated, "The Jaffa and Earth should be allies. We would make good friends." She concluded she must have traveled through a time portal into the past. Now all she had to do was go back to her own time once she returned to Earth.

 **Short Time Later**

Izzy went back to the S.G.C. with SG-1 still disguised as Captain Sinclair. As they emerged General George Hammond approached the team wondering who was the strange captain. "Colonel," he started as he approached. He came to a halt before Jack waiting for an explanation.

"We brought Captain Sinclair back with us." Jack told him. "Bra'tac agreed to the meeting."

"Captain Sinclair," George looked at the stranger.

Izzy employed the Jedi mind trick program and stated, "You sent me to Chulak for a wellness check of the Jaffa."

"I sent you to Chulak," he repeated nearly dazed. He didn't remember sending her to Chulak but in his mind told him that he did.

She nodded, "The Jaffa are fine."

The program took hold of the General, "Very good Captain." he told her "You're dismissed."

"Great," she snuck away heading towards the locker room where she would poof herself back to her own time. She opened the door and stepped inside. She headed towards a bathroom stall and closed the door behind her. She calmed herself and stated, "Tiny robots…take me back to my own time." She found she was still in the stall and she didn't go anyplace. "Take me back to my own time." she repeated.

The nanites didn't follow the command and seemed confused themselves to Izzy. "Oh' great! A fine time to not work!" she opened the door and figured she needed to find out why the nanites were not responding to her command. As she got to the locker room she found Sam was stowing her gear. She let out a sigh figuring she will have to lay low until the nanites decided to bring back home.

Sam spied her come out of the stall and was pleasant, "I didn't catch your name, Captain."

Izzy noticed Sam held the rank of Captain as well. She went along with the disguise, "My name is Molly."

Sam held out a hand, "I'm Sam. You must be new here."

"Kind of," she gave another sigh. Sam held the rank of major when Izzy first met her and thus she concluded the nanites must have brought her back in time prior to the time SG-1 discovered her. She also then figured she didn't have a room to stay in and she had no real identification. She concluded she would need to use the nanites to embed herself in the S.G.C. until she could figure out how to get back to her proper time. She closed her eyes as she washed her hands and made a silent command to the nanites in her mind. "I need a wallet with an Air Force Identification Card that reads Molly Sinclair, with adjusted date of birth and my identification must be entered in the system." She opened her eyes and finished rinsing her hands.

Sam wondered, "You have lunch yet, Molly?"

"No," she confessed feeling hungry.

"Let's go grab something at the commissary." she suggested.

Isabelle agreed, "Okay!" She followed Sam out the door and into the hallway.

Sam asked, "How long have you been here?"

"A while!" she replied.

"I haven't seen you before." Sam mentioned.

Izzy lied, "I've been hiding in the infirmary."

"You need to get our more," she chuckled. Soon she led Izzy into the commissary. She went for her normal favorites including her blue gelatin. Izzy didn't take much at first and Sam noticed she hardly put anything on her plate. She stated, "That's not a good way to diet. Starving yourself doesn't work."

Izzy wasn't on a diet for the nanites kept her in optimal health even when she indulged. She was simply used to her habit of sharing food with Thor. She suddenly realized Thor was not around and she went back and filled her plate. She gave another sigh for she already missed him and their quirky habits.

Sam assured, "You'll thank me later."

"I do eat," she rebutted. "It's just I kind of got used to sharing my food with my…" she wondered how she should even explain Thor. He wasn't her brother and she wondered if she should use the term "husband."

"You were saying?" Sam noticed she tailed off.

She stuttered "There was this guy and…"

"Boyfriend?" Sam asked amused.

She went with it, "Boyfriend…Jon…" she figured she better use the cover name for using the name "Thor" would be a dead giveaway.

Sam grinned, "Is he cute?"

She nodded, "Actually he is!" She followed Sam to a table and pair sat down. She asked her not expecting a reply, "You got a boyfriend?"

"Not since the Academy." Sam told her. "He's a great guy. His name is Cam and he's a fighter pilot. We just went our separate ways."

Izzy blinked, "You're a Captain and that would have been a few years ago." she concluded.

"About six years ago." Sam told her. "Everyone said he looks like Tom Cruise. I think he looked better than Tom Cruise."

Izzy asked, "What do you think of Colonel O'Neill?"

"I like him," she concluded. "His wife just divorced him. His son died two years ago." She admitted, "He's been hard on himself."

"Losing a child is hard." she somberly agreed.

"It is," she nodded. "I've never lost a child so I can only guess at what it's like. I lost my mother when I was sixteen. That was hard."

"I lost my mother when I was eight." she told her.

"So sorry," Sam sympathized.

"I'm sorry you lost your mom." she told her. She then spied Jack walk into the commissary next. He went to the line and gathered his lunch and came to the next table over and sat down and started eating alone.

Izzy had never seen him alone before. She waved for him to come sit with them, "Sit with us, J…Sir." she caught herself.

Jack found he had to obey and wasn't sure why but he rose to his feet and came to the table and plopped back down and then began eating his sandwich.

Sam mentioned, "Bologna sir?" She noticed the lunchmeat.

"It was good enough when I was a kid." he mentioned.

Izzy started, "Speaking of when you were a kid, did you have any brothers?"

"No," he shook his head.

"A cousin," she suggested.

He nodded, "I have a cousin." He then took a bite, chewed and swallowed. "He's Navy."

"Does he kind of look like you?" Izzy asked.

He paused and admitted, "We are often mistake for brothers."

She grinned, "Maybe he's your brother and not your cousin."

He waved it off, "Dave is my cousin." He then paused, "Though…when we were kids we were mistaken as twins a lot."

Izzy figured she was still in her reality and in the past by the answers that Jack gave. She suggested, "Maybe you should call him and talk to him about how come you look like brothers and were mistaken as twins."

He nodded in agreement, "I should call Dave."

Izzy figured even if she could not save her father at least she could bring them together before they would be separated by death. She then recalled the TV show about the time traveler who would leap from life to life and she thought perhaps she could apply that to her current situation. Until she found how to get back to her time then maybe she could make things better for everyone. She imagined herself as the protagonist leaping from life to life putting right what went wrong. Izzy never paid much attention to Sam and Thor's warning about preserving the timelines. To her that was a bunch of hooey. To Izzy there was no point in time travel if you couldn't change anything. She decided then and there she was going to make a difference and change one life at a time.


	95. Chapter 95

Chapter 95

Isabelle had the nanites assign her a room on base for her stay. Remarkably, it was the same VIP room that would eventually become hers as a child. The next morning she had the nanites simply change the color of the uniform of the disguise to appear as if she could change clothing when in fact she was under a protective nanites shell that also made allotments for her to relieve herself with use of a bathroom like normal. The shell mimicked feeling and flesh. She could eat normal and continue with normal bodily functions under the shell that provided the disguise and an advanced level of body amour that could only be dreamed of by soldiers in the field. The nanites would allow for small changes but seemed to not understand some of her wishes such as going home. She never considered the confusion could be caused the A.I. of the lamp as the nanites and the lamp interacted. She assumed Anubis was behind her situation and the nanites were protecting her. Izzy never thought that an A.I. could actually get confused and make a mistake much like a natural based intelligence. She figured she would wait for Anubis to make his next move and then counter him in surprise for that sounded like some kind of chess move to her.

She soon discovered that Apophis was the primary enemy of the S.G.C. and SG-1 was rather busy off world exploring and countering any threats. She found a dated newspaper and concluded she was five years old and it would be three more years before they would find the outpost. She did make some attempt to stay out of the way of her own future but that self-given rule she didn't apply to loved ones. She was determined to make their lives better. She was told Daniel recently lost his wife to the Goa'uld. She never knew he was married for he never spoke of his late wife. He was alone and never had anyone other than an occasional female alien who was out to use him to some kind advantage. Thus, Izzy decided she was going to find Daniel the perfect wife.

She got to her room after her shift in the acting as a nurse. She stated to the nanites, "Okay tiny robots…show me the perfect woman for Daniel."

Before her an image of Sam appeared followed by Janet and Liz Weir and then Vala. She asked confused, "What? You mean Daniel has a selection? Sam is not going for Daniel. Liz likes John Sheppard. So, let's scratch those two off the list." The image of Sam and Liz both disappeared. "Vala or Janet?" she bit her lip in thought, "Vala! Seriously! Are you sure?" She then sighed, "Show me Vala now."

The nanites projected an image of Vala as a host for Qetesh. As she observed the image she spied a wooden staff by the thorn. She squinted, "What's that staff?" It didn't look like anything a Goa'uld would bother with for it was plain wood. The nanites depicted of Moses holding the staff as well. She gasped, "Qetesh has the staff that Moses carried! Ah, come on!" she complained. "Daniel said we need it." She shook her head, "Okay, I get the staff and free Vala. Maybe I can…" she winced "help her be a better person."

 **Short Time Later**

Izzy had the nanites take her to the planet Qetesh ruled. The planet was covered with a dry and dusty desert climate and functioned as a mining village. A large pyramid ship was seated before the encampment. Izzy appeared out of the thin air in the middle of the village before all to see. She had the disguise change to that of an old man wearing a long dark cloak and carrying a wand in her hand. She was going to use a cover to confront Qetesh. Merlin came to mind! Immediately she was surrounded by guards. Izzy resorted to using command words and the fake wand to make it appear is if she was a wizard. As the staff weapons all leveled on her she waved the wand and stated her command, "Pulvises." The staff weapons all turned to dust in the Jaffa's hands. They were instantly disarmed.

Izzy walked by them and announced, "I am here to see Qetesh." She walked into the ship as the guards steered clear of the powerful wizard. She soon came to a throne room where upon a slave was being tortured for not meeting the mining quota. Qetesh sat on the golden thrown in a white gown and was adorned with jewels and gold. Vala's long black hair was placed up in a beehive hair style. The Goa'uld suddenly came to attention. She demanded with an echo to the voice, "Who are you?"

"I am Merlin," Izzy proclaimed. She stood before her and stated, "You have something that belongs to me."

"Such as?" Qetesh was not sure who Merlin was but no single being got past her guards and with such ease before.

Izzy pointed, "The staff." The staff of Moses then flew across the room and into her hand as the nanites retrieved it for Izzy's safe keeping.

Qetesh snorted to her guard, "Kill him."

The guard could not react for the weapons had all turned to dust. They stood unsure what to do. Her First Prime tried to rush Izzy with a knife but the knife also turned to dust in his hands. He then was suddenly frozen in place as the nanites stopped him from moving any closer.

Izzy turned her attention back to Qetesh, "You will leave your host now."

"You will die!" Qetesh warned. It was bravado and bluff for she would was already thinking of escape.

"Genties forent pellies!" Izzay stated a command to expel Qetesh from the host.

Vala's body bent forward as the Goa'uld was forced from the host and then levitated in midair by the nanites.

Izzy spied a vessel of pottery in the chamber that was filled with wine. She made a command, "Increases vase." she motioned with the mock wand to the vessel of wine. The wine vessel moved across the floor and the lid opened. Qetesh in her most exposed form was forced into the wine and the then lid was sealed back on top. "Sigillums," she ordered the whole vessel sealed.

Vala sat back up free of her torture. She had never seen such power before. "You freed me," she sounded relieved.

Isabelle knew what paths Vala would take if she did not intervene. She announced, "This planet is now under my protection. No Goa'uld shall step foot here." She walked up to Vala, "I leave you to oversee those I have freed. You will be my apprentice. You must not stray off the path or you will fail. You will provide a place of solace for those in need of a home and free of the Goa'uld. You will assist the Free Jaffa and their allies. This is price you will pay for your freedom."

Vala asked, "You want me to run some kind of underground refugee camp and help those fighting the Goa'uld in exchange for freeing me?"

"I am giving you a chance to do more than you ever could on your own." Izzy told her. "Do not throw it away." She then turned and walked out of the ship carrying the staff. She hoped Vala would do as she instructed while not realizing she had freed Vala two years prior to when the To'kra would free her and prevented Vala from being beaten and abused by the slaves in an uprising. She changed Vala's future when she came for the staff. She stood before the slaves and the Jaffa who gathered around while Vala and the guards from inside the ship emerged with the wine vessel carrying Qetesh. Izzy announced, "I am Merlin! I am a Wizard and you are all under my protection. No Goa'uld shall set foot on this world. You have been freed." She really didn't know what to say next. She needed to make her exit. She held the staff before the crowd and declared, "Today is your…Independence Day. Today, you are free and you bow to no one." She made her way past the mob and then simply vanished as the nanites returned her to her room in the S.G.C.

Vala didn't take the power of Merlin lightly. She took everything Izzy declared to heart including being the apprentice. She stated, "Qetesh has been imprisoned in the wine. I was her host. My name is Vala."

The guards all confirmed what they witnessed. The First Prime had come to the doorway. He declared, "We are free of Qetesh! The wine vase must be buried."

The slaves gathered the wine vessel and started to dig the deepest hole they have dug before to ensure Qetesh would never see the light of day again.

 **Meanwhile**

Izzy returned herself back to her room on base and changed the disguise to Captain Sinclair just as she heard a knock at her door. She called, "I'll be right there." She got to the door and swung it open.

There stood Sam before her dressed in civilian clothing. She wore jeans, boots and a leather jacket over a while red blouse. She smiled, "I'm heading to the officer's club and thought maybe you would like to come, Molly." she invited her.

"Um," she debated and then agreed, "Sure…just let me change." She quickly closed the door on Sam's face. She stood in a near panic, "The officer's club! They never let me go there before." She then went to the mirror for she figured she needed to change her disguise. She spoke softly to ensure no one heard the commands, "Tiny robots…change program to jeans, brown leather jacket, blue blouse and do jewelry and makeup."

The refection changed to her request. She didn't like how bright her lipstick was, "Less on the lipstick." she instructed. The jewelry consisted of a silver chain and studded diamond earrings. She then looked about, "I need a purse…make it match my jacket." She then noticed she still wore combat boots, "Oh' come on! The boots!" She found herself in high heels. She took a step and felt like she was going to trip and fall, "Okay…dress boots." her footwear changed to a brown leather bootie. "That will work." she was eager to finally go to the club. She came back to the door and opened it. There Sam stood leaning against the wall.

Sam looked over and could only conclude, "That was fast!"

Shoot! She forgot it usually takes time to change outfits. She excused, "I just threw this thing on." She started down the hallway with Sam. Though she was old enough to go to a club she felt she was sneaking out. They got the elevator and Jack stood in his jeans and brown leather flight jacket over a flannel shirt as he was getting ready to go home for some much deserved time off.

He noticed the pair, "Going somewhere, ladies?"

Sam smiled, "Officer's club."

"Ah," he gave a nod. He mentioned, "I got this cabin I inherited from my grandfather is you ever wanna come up sometime. It's got a nice pond."

"I'm kind of busy," Sam told him.

Izzy figured if she went then maybe she could get Sam to go for she knew Sam loved the cabin. She stated, "I would love to go, Colonel."

Jack blinked, "You would!" Everyone always turned him down. He was practically use to being stood up.

"Sounds great," she nodded and glanced at Sam who stood looking surprised.

"Okay then," he was happy someone agreed to go with him for he got lonely alone at the cabin.

The door of the lift slid open the three stepped on. As they started the journey up to the surface Izzy asked, "You ever get a hold of your cousin, sir?"

"I did," he nodded. "He and his wife are gonna swing by for a visit. He said he had found something in the family album to show me. I get to meet his little girl for the first time. Her name is Isabelle."

Sam swooned, "Such a sweet name. I just adore those old style names."

Jack glanced over at her, "Old style names?"

"Names from the Victorian area." she clarified.

"You mean like: Edith, Ethel Clair, Claudia…" he smirked amused.

Izzy added, "Olivia."

Sam nodded, "Olivia is one of my favorites."

"Newton John," Jack added amused.

Izzy sang, "Grease is the word that you heard…"

Sam rolled her eyes as Jack grew more amused. He added, "I was a kid in the 50's. We had the most awesome toys. I had this little firetruck with a bell…" he tailed off as he noticed Sam's amused face. He shrugged, "It was a cool toy."

Sam recalled, "I had a NASA play set."

Izzy sighed, "I had a magic wand."

Jack figured she had a stick that she pretended was a magic wand. He mentioned, "Mine I made out of the tree in the front yard. I killed dragons with it."

Izzy told him, "Mine had rules. I could not kill anything but I could put them in time out."

He added, "I had this cool magicians' play set when I was a kid. It had this cool trick hat…" he noticed the amused looks. He tailed off, "It was cool to me."

"You want to come with us to the officer's club, sir?" Izzy asked him.

He pondered, "Why not." he agreed.


	96. Chapter 96

Chapter 96

The lure of going to the officer's club soon dissipated for Izzy as she found that going to a bar was rather boring compared to her recreation room and power of the nanites. She tried beer for the first time and didn't even like the taste of it. It was simply not good to her. She tried a glass of wine and found she didn't like that either. It was bitter and dry. She listened to the DJ play some songs that were too loud and she could not hear the lyrics being sung. Smoke filled the air from cigarettes that the officers enjoyed. She found the smoke smelled awful and made her eyes water. She could not understand why the grownups that she knew as a child made such a big deal out of her not going. She figured that if they brought her in for just one night that she would never want to go back. Jack's cabin was far more enjoyable for Izzy. She found the club simply boring and irritating at the same time.

Izzy suggested to Sam, "How about we got to a movie?"

"You want to leave?" she yelled back over the loud music.

She nodded, "Yesterday!"

Sam looked to Jack who seemed just as bored. He sat across from the girls in the corner booth trying to listen to the loud irritating sound that passed off as music. Sam tapped his hand, "Molly wants to go."

"Sounds good," he agreed. He stood up and then escorted the two out of the club. He got out the door and into the cool night air, "Kind of hard to relax in there with that music so loud."

Sam stated walking towards her car, "Molly suggested a movie."

He walked them wondering, "Anything good playing?"

"Not really," she replied. "That's why I suggested the club."

Jack then had an idea, "How about we go bowling and then a late night breakfast."

"That sounds good," Sam agreed with a smile. She asked Izzy, "Bowling and then the breakfast?"

"Sure," she agreed opening the passenger's door of the Volvo. She slid down in the seat. The car was brand new and she loved that new car smell. "Nice car," she mentioned offhand.

"It just got it few weeks ago," Sam told her. "I didn't really want to get a new car but I needed one. I got my mom's car after she died and I drove that for nine years. It finally kicked the bucket and I had to junk it." She then started the vehicle.

Izzy asked, "You drove your mom's car until it died?"

"It was her car," she insisted. "It was hard letting that go. You know…It was my connection to her. Every day I drove it I felt like she was in the car with me. I know it sounds silly but…" she tailed off.

"I understand," she assured.

Sam changed the subject and asked, "So, what do you think of the Colonel?"

"What do you mean?" she wondered.

She grinned, "He's kind of cute."

Izzy laughed, "He is and so is Walter."

Sam asked, "You ever watched MASH?"

"I think everyone has," she concluded with a nod.

"Is it me or does he remind you of Radar?" Sam wondered.

She grinned in agreement, "He does!" She then countered in the game, "You ever watch _MacGyver_?" She knew Sam watched the show many times.

"Sure do," she admitted. She was waiting for her new friend to make the reference to Jack looking like the actor.

"Is it me or does General Hammond kind of look a lot like that guy who played MacGyver's boss?" she asked.

Sam gasped, "And Colonel O'Neill looks a lot like MacGyver! Oh' my gosh…I never thought of that."

Izzy kidded, "Maybe General Hammond was a stunt double on _MacGyver_ in his former life."

She laughed even harder as Izzy brought up an observation that she never saw before. "Maybe," she giggled.

Soon they arrived at the local bowling alley and pulled in to the parking lot next to Jack's large truck. Izzy wounded, "Why does he drive such a big truck for? That's the kind of truck you pull a boat or camper with." Izzy never understood why Jack had driven such a large truck when he never pulled anything with it.

"Maybe he had a boat or camper when he was married." Sam suggested. The pair climbed out of the car and went towards the door that Jack held open for the two.

"Ladies," he smiled at them. He then followed them inside.

Izzy found the atmosphere was slightly better than the club for the bowling alley had better ventilation to deal with cigarette smoke. She followed Sam to the counter and retrieved a pair of shoes for the game. She then realized the brown booties she sported would not slip off for it was part of the program. She had to hide her next move. As Sam and Jack were busy changing shoes she spoke low and bent over, "Tiny robots…change brown boots to bowling shoes and make bowling shoes look like brown boots." The nanites completed the program and she appeared to have changed shoes faster than anyone else.

Sam looked over, "You changed already!"

She waved it off, "I'm pretty quick."

She rolled her eyes, "I'll say."

The bowling game rolled on and after a few hours they were ready to leave. Isabelle bowled a perfect score. She simply could not lose for the nanites controlled the ball. She had no idea what she was doing for her bowling exposure was rather limited. SG-1 took her bowling a few times but since the nanites never let her lose bowling became something the team lost interest in while playing _Star Wars_ in the recreation room was far more fun for a certain Jaffa.

As Sam drove to the diner she mentioned, "You could become a professional bowler, Molly."

She laughed, "Not really my thing."

"You got a perfect score." she countered. "I think you embarrassed the Colonel when you beat his score." She continued, "Then when you played pool after the game and you made that shot! Holy!"

Izzy confessed, "I wasn't even trying." The brief game of billiards lasted for a short time after the bowling game and Izzy simply hit the ball with the stick and all the other balls rolled into place. Izzy could never play sport growing up for the nanites ensured she won at every game she played.

"That shot was amazing," Sam told her. She followed Jack's truck into the parking lot of a local all-night diner. They stepped out of the car under the soft glow of a neon sign.

After entering the 50's style diner they spotted a familiar face sitting alone in a booth reading a book. Daniel Jackson had come to the diner after spending hours doing additional research after work. He didn't even look up as he read the book. He had changed to tan trousers and a flannel shirt with vest for the cooler night air.

Sam surprised him as they went to his booth and sat down, "Hey Daniel! Fancy seeing you here!" she cheered as she took a seat beside him.

He perked up surprised, "Oh' Sam!" he glanced about and spotted Jack and the new Captain. "I didn't see you guys come in. You're here for something to eat?"

Izzy nodded, "I'm here for the blueberry pancakes!" she slid down next to Jack. Izzy had eaten at the diner plenty of times with SG-1. To her estimation they were only missing Teal'c and the night would be complete.

Daniel agreed, "They have great pancakes here." He then wondered, "So what have you guys been doing?"

Sam grinned, "We went bowling and Molly beat the Colonel's score."

Jack insisted, "She cheated!"

"She did not," Sam waved it off.

He stated, "No matter where she threw the ball it straightened itself out and went down the middle and knocked down every pin. It was like the ball was magic or possessed or something." He looked over at her, "You still got your magic wand you had as a kid?" he teased her.

"It doesn't work anymore," she shrugged it off.

"Magic pool cue?" he smirked at her amused.

"I have a magic 8 ball," she recalled the novelty toy. She then mentioned, "We should have brought Teal'c. He would like bowling and pancakes."

Daniel agreed, "He probably would like that."

Sam figured, "We should bring him next time."

An old man shuffled into the diner. He looked worse for wear with a scruffy white beard and hair. He wore dirty and ragged clothes and along wool overcoat that Jack knew was military issued. A Good Conduct medal was pinned to the coat as the old man sat down at a nearby table and then dug through his pockets for some change to buy a cup of coffee and come out of the cold.

Sam figured, "He's a homeless vet."

Daniel nodded, "He comes in her to warm up and buy a cup of coffee. A few times he has enough for toast."

The waitress came the brought the man a cup of coffee and took his change. He glanced about as he took a sip and simply gave a weathered smile to the booth.

The waitress came to their table next to take the orders. Izzy heard Jack motion for the waitress to come near as he softly told her that he would buy the old vet a full breakfast.

The waitress left and Izzy asked Jack, "Why is he homeless?"

Jack motioned, "Go ask him!"

She stood up and went to the table and sat down across from him. She smiled, "I'm Molly!" she kept the cover. "I noticed your medal."

He smiled back. She noticed he was missing some teeth and he had not taken a bath in weeks. He told her, "I got more but they were stolen. I even got a purple heart!" he bragged.

"You were in a war?" she asked.

"Vietnam," he nodded. "I was a Marine."

She wondered, "Do you have a home?"

He shook his head but didn't say anything.

"How did you end up homeless?" she asked him. Izzy never met a homeless man before. Sure, she gone off world and could take on the most evil Goa'uld and free slaves but homelessness seemed like a distant problem for her.

"I never really was able to adjust when I got back. They say I have P.T.S.D. I just couldn't hold a job and well…I drink too much." he confessed.

The waitress soon emerged with a full breakfast for the old vet. She placed it down in front of him.

"I can't pay for this," he told her surprised.

"The Colonel ordered it for you," she motioned towards Jack and then scurried off to her next task.

The Vet swallowed back his tears and stood up. He marched over to Jack and gave him a salute, "Thank you sir."

"Welcome," Jack softly told him. "Now enjoy your breakfast solider."

"Yes sir," he replied grateful and went back to his table. He began to eat with tears running down his face. For a brief moment he mattered again and wasn't just some homeless bum.

Izzy closed her eyes feeling her heart break for his plight. She wasn't sure what she could do to help him. She never felt as powerless as at that moment. She reached over and touched his hand. She wished to herself, "I hope you get better and find a place to live." She then told him, "Thank you your service." She stood up and went back to the table and took a seat still feeling helpless.

Jack asked, "You okay?"

She nodded, "It's just heartbreaking seeing someone suffer like that."

Jack told her, "It could happen to anyone."

"True," Daniel agreed. "Of course vets have a higher rate of homelessness. Maybe sending you men off to war isn't good for their mental health."

Jack replied, "Some handle it and some can't. He was Nam and well, it's not like our boys got any real support in that war. Not to mentions the shady…" he went tight lipped.

Sam knew what he was talking about, "The rifle sabotage! My dad told me about it."

Izzy asked, "What happened?"

"They wanted to replace the M1 that was used in World War Two and Korea with a new rifle. So, when they started field testing the M-16 there was some sabotage by competitors. It was issued with no cleaning kits, wrong ammunitions and it broke down and cost lives."

She stated, "That's awful!"

"Yup," she agreed. She then figured, "You should sign up for the Air Force shooting team, Molly. I bet you would win that."

Jack countered amused, "Football team! I bet she could make every field goal."

Sam stated, "They don't let women on the team and she has to be a cadet."

He kidded, "We dress her up like a big husky football player…get lots of pillows for padding and put her in the NFL and I act as her manager and all she has to do is kick field goals." he kidded.

Daniel sipped his coffee amused, "Don't you guys have a professional bowling team or something?"

"Matter of fact…we do!" Jack saw his next prodigy in the new captain who could no doubt with a gold medal.


	97. Chapter 97

Chapter 97

Izzy returned to her room on base while Sam, Jack and Daniel all went to their homes later that evening. Sam found it odd that the Captain didn't have a car or a base provided house and instead was dropped off at the local hotel. From the hotel driveway Izzy used the nanites to travel back to base undetected. The next morning she had the disguise program change into the uniform and she met Teal'c at breakfast. After breakfast she went to the gym to exercise with Teal'c since he could not leave the base. Teal'c was then informed that Bra'tac had contacted the S.G.C. and requested Teal'c come to Chulak. Izzy requested to go with him and he agreed.

Izzy still disguised as Captain Sinclair stepped through the event horizon on Chulak with Teal'c. They soon came to the village and were greeted by Bra'tac and Vala mal Duran. Vala was dressed in modestly in men's clothes and wore a cloak and hood to hide her identity. Her long hair was placed up under the hood.

Bra'tac asked, "Where is O'Neill and SG-1?"

"They are not here," Teal'c replied. "They have returned to their dwellings in tradition called 'leave'. I have come as requested. CaptainSinclair will be assisting."

Bra'tac motioned towards Vala, "This is Vala mal Duran. She was a host for Qetesth." He turned towards Vala, "Tell Teal'c and Captain Sinclair what you told me." he instructed her.

She began, "This old man who called himself 'Merlin' came the mining operation. He walked right into the ship and disarmed every guard Qetesh had by turning the weapons into dust. He then removed Qetesh from me and instructed me and the freed slaves and guards to help the Free Jaffa defeat the rest of the System Lords. He took a wooden staff she kept by her throne and left." she reported.

"I see," Teal'c replied a bit surprised by the story.

Bra'tac stated, "If we can find Merlin then he will have the power to stop Apophis."

Teal'c looked on curiously, "If Merlin has to power to stop Apophis he would also have the power to enslave the Jaffa."

Vala assured him, "He set us free and said it was our 'Independence Day.' Merlin told us that we are free and we bow to no one." She continued, "Merlin has real power; far more power than Apophis. He can stop the Goa'uld."

Bra'tac added, "We have Qetesh's ship and everything in her treasury. Qetesh was imprisoned by Merlin in a wine vessel. It sealed and buried deep in the mine. We can make a counter move against Apophis."

"I shall inform O'Neill of this latest development." Teal'c told them.

Izzy then wondered if she went too far with the Merlin disguise. She never intended to take on Apophis herself. She figured he would be taken care of by SG-1 as they had done the first time. She did not intend to use the Merlin disguise again but now wondered if she would need to do so.

 **Short Time Later**

Teal'c and Isabelle returned to the S.G.C. Upon debriefing General Hammond he called into the remainder of SG-1 for a meeting. Reluctantly they returned to work and donned the battle dress uniforms once more cutting their free time short.

Teal'c had just finished relaying the story of Merlin that he heard from Vala and Bra'tac. Isabelle was also present for the briefing still disguised as Captain Sinclair.

Jack asked, "Merlin?" He looked over the faces.

Daniel figured, "Maybe there was something to the legends after all." He told Teal'c, "Merlin is a legendary figure on Earth. He was a Wizard who was very powerful. He was in the story of King Arthur. I thought it was just a story but now with this development I'm not so sure."

Teal'c stated, "Bra'tac believes Merlin is strong enough to defeat Apophis. It is apparent that he defeated Qetesh with ease."

Sam wondered, "What about this wooden staff he took?"

Teal'c reported, "Vala was not aware where it was from or used for. She thinks that Qetesh believed it had power that she was never able to acquire."

Daniel added, "There are legends throughout history of staff and rods that are powerful. We have that in the bible even with Moses and Aaron." he glanced over the table and looked at Izzy who was very quiet. "You have any ideas, Molly?"

"Not a clue," she lied. "I just was there Teal'c."

Sam wondered, "Why did you go off world?"

"Wellness check," she replied. In a way it was the truth for she wanted to see how Bra'tac was doing for she missed him.

She found it odd how the new Captain got back to the S.G.C. so fast after she dropped her off at a hotel. She wondered, "Did you get your housing issue sorted out yet?"

Jack asked, "Housing?"

Sam nodded, "Molly doesn't have base housing yet."

He looked to Hammond, "Why doesn't she have base housing?"

"I wasn't aware," George told him. "You should have told me you did not have base housing, Captain."

"I thought it would have been taken care of by now." she replied for she thought the nanites would have sent her back to her time but she was still stuck in the past.

Hammond assured, "I will get you base provided housing today, Captain."

"Thank you sir." she replied.

Daniel suggested, "I can research more on Merlin and see if I can dig up."

"Do that Dr. Jackson," Hammond agreed.

Sam added, "We can go to the mining slave camp that was freed and look around."

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed.

Hammond agreed, "I'll set your dial out for today. Dismissed!"

SG-1 and Izzy began to filter out the door. Hammond wondered how Captain Sinclair was overlooked for housing. He hated the idea of a homeless officer. It disturbed him that she was neglected. He went to his office to take care of the issue himself. He started to thumb through the files looking for her folder.

 **Short Time Later**

Isabelle returned to her room as she had a problem. She needed to get the staff to Daniel without giving the staff directly to Daniel for Vala had exposed that Merlin took the staff from Qetesh. She figured she would have to don the Merlin disguise once more and then transport herself off world and somehow give Daniel the staff without it being obvious. She couldn't gift it to him for she figured wrapping it up in a box like a present would not go well, not to mention it would be a tacky move considering the history of the staff. She heard SG-1 was preparing to dial off world to the mining camp and thus she needed to get there before SG-1. She gathered the staff that leaned by her dressed and gave a command, "Tiny robots…Merlin disguise."

Instantly, she looked like the old man again. She gave an approval after inspecting the disguise in the mirror. "Tiny robots, take me to the mining camp that I freed from Qetesh."

She found herself transported to the other planet in the blink of an eye. As she looked over the horizon she spied the Star Gate in the distance as it established. Then SG-1 emerged to speak to Vala. She needed to get close to hear what would be said. She gave another command, "Tiny robots, make me invisible." She placed in the dimension that rendered her invisible to the naked eye. She made her way closer to the group. As she came closer she listened.

Vala continued to conceal herself in a robe in fear someone would mistake her for Qetesh. She had to be smart about being a freed host and help lead a resistance against the Goa'uld. The System Lords were a threat to her and the mining camp. She told SG-1 her story, "I was a host for Qetesh and I was freed by a being named Merlin."

Daniel asked, "What did Merlin look like." His heart ached for Vala for he understood she suffered greatly as a host and he grateful she was now free.

"He looked like an old man. He had white hair, a white beard, brown eyes. He wore a gray tunic and trousers and had a dark, as black as charcoal cloak with hood that covered him. He was armed with a stick. He waved the stick and spoke in this tongue that I have never heard before. When he did that…he had all this power. It was incredible amount of power." she reported.

Daniel glanced at his companions for it sounded just like a magical wizard from literature. He then asked, "What can you tell us about the staff he took?"

"He said it belonged to him and it flew across the room and right into his hands." Vala informed. "Qetesh thought the staff had some kind of power but she was never able to access it. It was just a wooden staff."

Sam figured, "The staff must have some kind of power for Merlin to come get it. How did he free you, Vala?" she wondered.

"He waved the stick and stated something in tongue. I was then pulled forward with an invisible force. I was forced to lean over my knees and then that same force removed Qetesh. I could feel it pulling her out. When I looked up I saw Qetesh as she truly is levitating in midair. He then made another motion with the stick towards the large vessel of wine that Qetesh loved to dip into. He pulled the wine vessel to the middle of the floor without actually touching it. It just moved by itself. Then the lid of the vessel levitated above and Qestesh was forced into the wine. The lid was placed back on and he made another motion with the stick with another unknown word and it was sealed. He said he sealed her into the wine and we had to bury her."

Jack figured, "The stick must be a magic wand."

"Obviously," Daniel agreed.

He wondered, "What would all that wine do to her, Carter?"

Sam figured, "Get her intoxicated but not kill her. The Goa'uld would be able to counter the alcohol but she would still be little drunk. It would be a very prolonged drunkenness so if she if she ever did get out she would not be as capable of taking a new host. It's actually a brilliant move. The wine would help subdue her but not kill her." She then concluded, "He must have known that and chose the vessel for a reason."

Izzy cocked and eyebrow and spoke quietly to herself, "I just put her in there because the jug was close by. It was convenient! I never knew it would do that."

Daniel stated, "If we are dealing with the real Merlin he would know a lot of things. He would be…a genius in today's terms."

Izzy shook her head muttering under her breath, "I couldn't even open Thor's toothpaste." She was still kicking herself for the toothpaste trouble.

Sam's eyes lit up with excitement, "If Merlin is real than this could be a huge discovery."

Izzy never saw Sam so excited before. The time SG-1 had found Izzy they lost the naivety of space travel and had already been though a number of tribulations. It was refreshing to see the excitement of discovery in the young faces of Sam and Daniel. Jack still seemed like his ole self and Teal'c wasn't even sure who Merlin was in Earth lore.

Jack rebutted, "Excalibur would be a discovery."

Daniel informed, "There is more than one magical sword in lore, Jack. There are a number of magical swords."

"But Excalibur would be cool. Especially to be the one who pulled from the rock." he countered.

"And finding Merlin would not?" Daniel countered.

Jack reminded him, "We don't know of this man is actually Merlin, Daniel. He could be a fake Merlin."

"Why would anyone fake being Merlin and especially off world?" he rebutted.

"I don't know," he shrugged. He looked at Vala, "You think you can pull of acting like Qetesh?"

"I can," she nodded.

"We might need your help later." he figured they would have a mole into the System Lords with the host being willing to help.

"I will help however I can." Vala assured him.


	98. Chapter 98

Chapter 98

Isabelle had returned to her room with the staff for she still wasn't able to find a way to give it to Daniel. She wanted to make the lives of those around her better but not drastically change the future and with talk of Merlin taking on Apophis she feared she would change things far more than she would felt comfortable. She also feared the nanites could fail her due to the unpredictability that had exhibited recently. She was still trapped in the past and so far her commands to return home had gone unanswered. She hid the staff under her bed and changed the program back to the Captain Sinclair disguise. She stood before her mirror and tested the nanites.

"End protection program," she commanded. Nothing happened so she tried again, "Tiny robots…end program" Still nothing happened. It was most frustrating for she was still stuck in the disguise program. A knock came at her door. She called, "Coming!" she walked over and opened the door. Before her was a young female Military Police Captain in green battle dress. She had wavy light brown hair kept at collar length and deep brown eyes. Her features were similar to her own. Izzy wasn't sure who she was for she never saw her before. She glanced at the name on the badge of Converse. "Yes Captain?" Izzy asked.

"General Hammond asked me to assign you base housing." she told her.

"Oh," Izzy nodded. "I appreciate that."

"I've got a unit for you," she stated and asked, "You have time?"

"Sure," she smiled and closed the door to her room. She started to walk the hallway with the Captain. "So, how long have you worked here?" Izzy wondered.

"A year now," she gave a nod walking. She was slightly shorter than Izzy in comparisons. She offered, "My name is Jackie."

"Molly," she replied keeping the cover. She soon arrived to the elevator. They stood and waited. She kept glancing at the Captain for there was something familiar about her but she could not place it. She looked for small talk, "Army, huh?"

She nodded, "My mom was Navy."

"So was my dad," she smiled.

"So is my dad," she confessed. The elevator door slid open and the pair stepped inside. The lift started towards the surface. "I never met my dad though…" she tailed off unsure why she mentioned the fact.

"You never met your dad?" Izzy asked curious.

"My parents were never married." she mentioned. "They had a fling and I was the result." she stated nearly amused.

Izzy wondered, "Did your mom tell you his name?"

She nodded, "She did! He's a Captain of a ship."

Izzy wondered, "Why not meet him?"

"He doesn't know about me," she reminded her. "I think he's married and has a kid. I'm not part of his life." She then added, "The weird thing is I think his brother works here and the guy would be my uncle but I'm not too sure. I think my mom said he had a twin brother but…" she shrugged it off. She then asked, "Why am I telling you all this?" she wondered.

Izzy suggested, "Maybe you just need an ear."

"I suppose," she agreed.

"So, who is your uncle that works here?" she asked.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure but I think he's Colonel O'Neill." she told her. "My mom showed me a picture of my dad and Colonel O'Neill looks just like him."

"What?" she squinted unsure what she heard.

"Mom said my dad had a twin brother and I think he's Colonel O'Neill." she confessed. "But I'm not sure!" she emphasized.

Izzy gulped, "What was your father's name?"

"His name is David Jonathan." she stated. "My mom gave me his middle name. It's Jackie, not Jacqueline…Just Jackie." She then wondered, "Where you named after someone? Molly isn't that popular of a name."

"My Uncle Daniel named me." she told her. She looked at her, "Your father is alive!"

"Yes," she nodded. "My mom died last year. Your folks alive?" she wondered as they reached the top. She stepped off leading Izzy out of the lift.

"Mine are dead," she told her. She then closed her eyes and simply asked the nanites, "Am I related to her?" The answer was a resounding yes! They were half-sisters. She soon reached the Humvee and climbed inside.

Jackie climbed in behind the wheel and started the vehicle. She drove from the mountain complex to the nearby base housing. She mentioned as she drove, "Since you are single, I got you a one bedroom condo unit." She pulled down the well-manicured residential area to the complex. She mentioned, "I'm right next to you so if you need anything just let me know." She parked the vehicle before the housing unit and then led Izzy up a flight of stairs to the second floor. She held up the key and unlocked the front door.

Isabelle stepped inside to her first actual apartment. She would be on her own for the very first time. The small condo was practically empty. She figured, "I will need to buy furniture."

Jackie stated, "Comes with oven and fridge…Rest you have to buy."

Isabelle gave a nod wondering if she should actually purchase furniture or use the nanites. Then she figured the nanites might not respond and it would be better if she purchased the furniture. "I guess I will need to buy some."

Jackie asked, "You got anything in storage?"

She shook her head, "No!"

"A car?" she wondered.

"Not anymore," she winced. Not only did she not have Sam's Volvo but she also didn't have Thor or access to his car.

"I can give ya a lift if you need one," Jackie offered.

"Sounds good." she smiled. "Thanks for all this." she told her.

"Just doing my job." she assured.

 **Later That day**

Isabelle returned to the mountain after securing base housing. She discovered she had an older half-sister that she never knew about. She sat on her bed in her room cross-legged as if she was meditating. She concentrated on finding out more about her new sister. Using the nanites she was able to peer into the files and see what was on record. She found Jackie held a degree in criminal justice from a small college in New York State as well as a degree in forensics. She had a superb service record and worked as a manager for the base military police patrols as well as a lead investigator. She wanted to do something for Jackie after she offered to help her with housing. She used the nanites to find Jackie's mother's name and then the current mailing address to her father. She searched the records to find a sample of the mother's signature and handwriting. She gave an order to the nanites, "Tiny robots…Write a letter in Stephanie Converse's handwriting informing David O'Neill that he has a daughter from the relationship. Send the letter through the post office." She opened her eyes and gave a small smile hoping that the letter would be enough to unit Jackie with her biological father.

 **Few Days Later**

Isabelle decided to use the nanites conservatively and thus she could actually have to buy the things she needed for her home. Word spread of the housing error and that Captain Sinclair has no furniture for her small base provided condo. Before she knew it friends were offering her old spare items that they no longer needed.

Jack brought over an old loveseat and coffee table for her to use. Sam brought some dishes, pots and pans. Janet was able to unload a garage sales worth of household items. Jackie had an old twin size bed she gifted her. It was like magic to some degree as the things she needed to live a comfortable life in the condo was gifted to her by those who cared. Granted, the items were used and second-hand but it filled the need. She simply needed a car and Walter sold her his old car as he was planning to trade it in for a new car. She was soon set and all she had to do was buy food and cook her own meals.

Isabelle never learned how to cook. Everything was provided for her on base. She did a little kitchen help when she would go with Jack and Sam to the cabin as a child but she never learned to actually cook.

Jackie was hosting a card game for the other MP's in the evening and decided to invite her new neighbor to the game. Izzy went to Jackie's condo early after work allowing the disguise program change to civilian clothing of jeans and a yellow sweater. Jackie had opened the door and led her through the area to the kitchen,

"I'm starting the chili if you want to help, Molly." she suggested.

Izzy agreed, "Sure!" She walked into the kitchen and found a large pot on the stove and the table filled with peppers and onions to be cut and prepared. "What ya need me to do?"

Jackie smirked, "How about the onions." She figured her new friend would sour for no one liked to peel and cut onions.

"Okay," she agreed for nanites always protected her against the power of the onion. She walked over to the cutting board and picked up a large chef's knife. She grasped an onion with her left hand and started to cut.

Jackie shook her head, "Who taught you how to hold a knife?"

"My mom!" she replied unsure what she did wrong.

"You are gonna cut yourself," she warned. "Here," she walked over, "let me show you." She took the knife and positioned her hand on the onion, "Always keep your finger straight like a guard. You hold the knife like this for most control." She then sliced the onion in half. She then demonstrated, "When you need to dice you use your thumb to push the onion forward like this," she chopped up the onion like a professional chef. She then placed the knife down, "You try!"

"Okay," Izzy agreed for she had no idea there was a correct way to chop up food. She copied the lesson, "Like this!"

"Better," Jackie agreed. She then started to chop the peppers on a nearby second cutting board.

Izzy wondered, "Who taught you to hold a knife like a chef?"

"A chef!" she stated. "My grandmother taught me and she was a professional chef and wrote cookbooks for the C.I.A."

Izzy paused, "The C.I.A.?"

"Culinary Institute of America," she chuckled for the joke usually received the same confused response. "She wanted me to be a chef but I wanted to be a cop instead."

"Why did you join the military?" she wondered.

"Well," she gave a heavy sigh. "I was dating this cop when I was in college and he started stalking me. At first I thought he was just looking out for me and patrolling the area but he started going onto the campus and to student housing looking for me. Then when I wasn't where he thought I should be he started giving me the third degree. He started talking marriage and I wasn't ready for that. So, I called it off with him. Thing is I think he's still stalking me. I got transferred here and he got himself transferred to Colorado Springs too. He gave me some bullshit line about his wife not being able to handle him risking his life when we were dating. Thing is, I don't think Pete was ever actually married. I think it was just bullshit line."

Izzy perked up, "Pete!"

"I doubt you know him," she soothed. "Pete Shanahan…He's a real smooth talker and one of those guys who are like a bloodhound and won't let anything go. He moved to town shortly after I got transferred. The next transfer that comes up, I'm putting in for just to get away from him following me."

"I've heard of him," Izzy told her. "Same story…He's a bit of a stalker."

She winced, "He did that to other women too. God, what a loser! I tell ya, because of him, I sleep with my sidearm by my bed at night." She paused shaking her head, "You just never know when that obsession will turn deadly. Stalkers walk a fine line between having to know where you are to telling you how to live, who to see, what to wear…Very controlling."

Izzy nodded, "I guess that could be a problem." She continued to cut the onions.

Jackie sniffed, "I need to move! That onion is getting to me.' She took her peppers and cutting board to the other side of the kitchen to finish. She offered, "You want to borrow my gasmask for that?"

"I'm fine," Izzy assured.


	99. Chapter 99

Chapter 99

Colonel Jack O'Neill sat at his desk in his small office filling out reports. A rap came at his door as General Hammond poked his head inside.

"Jack!" Hammond called out as he looked into the office.

Jack paused his work and looked up, "What is it, George?"

Hammond stepped inside and took a seat across from him. He stated, "I just got a phone call for Navy Captain David O'Neill. He's coming to the base today to see you and M.P. Captain Jackie Converse. Apparently, he has some domestic issues to clear up."

Jack wondered, "What does Dave have to see Captain Converse for?"

"I take it Captain O'Neill is a relative of yours, Jack." he smiled.

"My cousin," he nodded, "We grew up together."

Hammond smiled, "I look forward to meeting you cousin, Jack."

 **Later That Day**

Jack waited for David O'Neill to step off the elevator after General Hammond granted the Navy Captain permission to see Jack and Captain Converse in the S.G.C. briefing room. George was eager to meet the navy captain and took time from his busy schedule to greet the visitor with Jack. Hammond noticed the elevator was nearing the floor level as he walked up to Jack in the hallway.

He smiled, "I'm looking forward to this." he confessed.

Jack wondered, "What's so important that Dave is coming here?"

The elevator came to a halt and the door slid open. Out stepped David O'Neill sporting a navy officer's tan dress uniform. He smirked to Jack, "Shorty!" He greeted Hammond who stood with his mouth gaping. "General!"

Hammond had to gather himself for Jack's cousin looked just like Jack. He looked at Jack and then back at Dave and then back at Jack and then at Dave again. "You two are cousins?" he asked not believing.

Jack nodded while Dave shook his head no. Jack did a double take, "What? What do you mean, Dave?"

"Were twins," he told him. "We were separated when we were babies because mom had a nervous breakdown. I was raised by our aunt and uncle." he explained.

Jack gasped, "What?"

"Come on, Jack!" he rebutted. "You can't be that dense! Ever wonder why everyone kept mistaking us for twin brothers?"

"No," he shook his head.

"I was gonna tell you a few years ago but Charlie died and I didn't think you needed on that on top of losing your son." he explained. "My folks had to come clean when I went joined the Navy." He spoke to Hammond "General, I need to speak to Captain Jackie Converse of the Military Police Corps."

Hammond asked, "What's this all about, Captain?" Hammond wondered.

"I just found out that I'm her father." he explained.

"I see," he gave a nod.

"Huh!" Jack stood shocked. First he finds his cousin is his twin brother and now her brother has an adult child that he never knew about.

David smirked, "You're an uncle, Jack!" He then stated, "So…Now that I dropped that bomb on ya, what do you do here, Jack?"

Jack replied, "Security!"

Hammond looked at Dave and Jack standing side by side and they were so identical his tactical mind started conjuring up a plan. He knew from David's file that he was a SEAL and was equal to Jack's ability. He wondered if he could use the pair to confuse the enemy for it was hard to tell them apart. He offered, "How would you like to work here, Captain?"

Jack did a double take, "What?"

David asked, "Doing what, General?"

"Come with me!" he insisted.

 **Meanwhile**

Isabelle read over the cookbook that Jackie had lent her. They were the cookbooks the grandmother had wrote and the recipes were mouthwatering. The chili was fabulous and Jackie was teaching her the basics of cooking for that skill was something Sam and Jack both seemed to lack. She sat her small desk in the infirmary going over the cookbook.

Major Janet Frasier spied her reading during her break. She looked over her shoulder as the recipe. "That's looks good," she had to admit.

Izzy glanced up, "Jackie's grandmother wrote this cookbook and let me borrow it."

"Captain Converse?" she asked.

She nodded, "She made chili for the MP's and boy was that ever good. Jack would love it.' she figured.

"You mean Colonel O'Neill?" she wondered. She found it odd that she referred to the Colonel by his first name.

She grinned, "He could never make it from scratch. But the stuff Jackie made was excellent!"

She cocked her head for she wasn't aware of Jack's lack of cooking skills and wondered how Captain Sinclair was aware. Izzy didn't realize how the statement sounded. It sounded as if she was much closer to the Colonel than she should be.

 **Meanwhile**

Jackie was called to the briefing room and she wasn't sure why. She walked in and found General Hammond sitting at the table with Jack and David. She came to a halt upon seeing her biological father. "Sir," she greeted a bit shocked.

Hammond stated, "This meeting is off the record. Have a seat, Jackie."

She complied at sat at the opposite end of the table. She noticed the brothers were identical. She made a joke, "Clones!"

David stated, "I'm taller!"

Jack rolled his eye, "Not by much." It was sore subject for Jack who was usually the tallest man in the room.

David removed the letter he received from his pocket, "This is a letter I got in the mail a few days ago. It's from your late mother. She wrote to me before she died telling me about you. I know I'm your father." he assured her.

Jack grinned, "And I'm your uncle."

"And?" she shrugged unsure what they wanted.

David assured, "I want you to know that I'm here for you. Maybe we can get to know each other."

Jack added, "I'm here for ya too."

"I appreciate that," she smiled. "I am an adult and I can take care of myself though." She addressed David, "You don't owe me anything."

"I just want to get to know you and maybe you would like to meet you baby half-sister someday." he assured.

"I have a baby half-sister?" she asked.

"Isabelle," he nodded.

"Aw," she sighed. "What a beautiful name. So sweet…How old is she?"

"Five," he told her.

She figured, "I would be more of an aunt to her than a sister."

He assured her, "You are her big sister." He then looked at Hammond, "So, what this thing you wanted to show me that I had to sign nondisclosure agreements for anyways?" he asked baffled.

"Take a look out that window, Captain." he motioned.

David rose to his feet and went to the window. He gazed upon the Star Gate. "Um…what is that?" he asked.

Jack and his niece Jackie came to his side. Jack smirked, "That is a big, round doorway that takes you to other planets."

David did a double take and looked at Jack, "You're kidding!"

"Nope," he grinned. For once he had done something his brother had not.

Jackie told him, "It's called a Star Gate and there are teams that go off world through it. Your brother is on the lead team, SG-1. He's like famous here." She then figured, "You two look so much alike you guys could switch."

Jack disagreed, "We're not that much alike."

"Yes you are," she disagreed. She then figured out why the General just recruited David. "You want them both to confuse Apophis and the other System Lords. The Goa'uld won't be able to tell them apart and they would both have the gene." She then went wide-eyed, "That's brilliant!"

"The thought crossed my mind," Hammond agreed. "I want to test who can tell them apart. Captain O'Neill, I want you to borrow one of Jack's uniforms and see if anyone can tell you two apart."

Jack complained, "I just washed my uniforms."

"Is there a problem, Colonel?" Hammond asked surprised.

Jack waved, "I'm the clean one!"


	100. Chapter 100

Chapter 100

Isabelle was still debating how to get the staff to Daniel without exposing herself. She could not simply gift it to him and she feared if she dropped it off in his lab unattended that he would likely have no idea of its significance for it looked so plain. As she walked down the hall thinking of her situation she turned the corner and spied her father wearing Jack's uniform. She did a double take, "What the hell?" she asked herself.

David had no idea that Captain Sinclair was his daughter, Isabelle and he simply acted like Jack. "Airman," he gave a nod as he walked by.

Izzy came to a halt and wondered, "What did I do?"

David continued down the hallway for his test. His assignment was to go to Captain Carter's lab and pass himself off as Jack. He found the lab and looked inside. He spied the young Captain sitting at her computer working. He stepped inside, "So…what ya doing, Carter?" he asked.

She looked over and assumed he was Jack. She gave a smile, "I'm just finishing analyzing the readings I took on P3X-8890." she told him.

He came to the computer and spied her work. He mentioned, "That's rather low on the E.M. spectrum."

The mere fact that she thought Jack had said something intelligent got her hopes up. She grinned, "It's very low."

"Mind if I?" he asked motioning towards the computer.

"Um," she figured maybe Jack knew something about the spectrum after all. "Sure," she agreed.

He reached over and made a few key strokes. He brought up another screen, "That's interesting." he told her.

She looked at the screen, "Very interesting!" she agreed for she didn't catch the additional data.

David came to the S.G.C. with a mission of his own. He wanted to make sure his brother would be okay after he lost his son and his wife divorced him. He figured Sam was Jack's type. He asked, "You busy this weekend, Carter?"

"My usual," she replied curious.

"I was thinking maybe dinner then?" he asked trying to set Jack up on a dinner date.

"Um," she reminded him. "You're my C.O."

"You sure about that?" he smirked for David already figured it was General Hammond that she reported to and likely had more authority on the oddball team than Jack did.

She had to think and debated, "I think I'm sure."

"Who do you send your reports to, Carter?" he asked.

"General Hammond." she reminded him.

"Why don't you send them to me?" he asked. He then made a few more key strokes and returned the screen. He gave a smile, "This weekend…You…Me…" he motioned as he walked back out of her lab happy that he got Jack a date.

Sam asked herself, "What the hell?"

David's next target was Daniel. He walked into the man's lab looking for the test subject. He found Daniel bent over a book and scribbling with pencil. He snuck up on him and started to play with the large magnifying glass sitting nearby. He made the same faces at Daniel that Jack made previously.

Daniel glanced up and found who he thought was Jack playing with the glass and making faces. He asked not enthused, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Dave then tried to move the glass and the stand fell over breaking the light bulb. "Sorry about that," he winced.

Daniel squinted, "Out!" he pointed to the door.

"It was an accident!" he assured him.

"Out!" he repeated.

"I'll pay for a new one." he promised leaving the lab and fearing he failed the test. He stood in the hallway and gathered himself as his next test subject was Teal'c. He then made his way to the gym where he was informed Teal'c would be.

 **Meanwhile**

To complete the test George Hammond had Jack wear his twin's navy uniform. His plan was to introduce Jack as David and see if anyone could tell the difference. The only clue to the deception was the trousers were slightly longer on Jack. The cuffs of the trousers nearly swept the floor as Jack moved. He stood in Hammond's office in Navy uniform. He miffed, "His trousers are too long on me."

"But you look just like your brother, Jack." George countered.

"I don't really see it," he miffed. He sat down across from Hammond and pouted.

Hammond asked, "What is it?"

"Dave is smarter than me." he complained. "He's also ways gotten better grades than me and when we were in high school he always got the girl."

George wondered, "That's an issue now?"

"He would be better at leading SG-1 than I am," he figured. "He's Navy and he wouldn't be Carter's…" he tailed off as he noticed George had cocked an eyebrow. He excused, "SG-1 would want him over me." he insisted.

"I have no intention of replacing you, Jack." he soothed. "Your brother would be an asset though."

Jack miffed, "Maybe I will take the boat and sail around the world and he can go play off world."

"Excuse me?" Hammond asked.

"Our grandfather left us each something when he died. I got the cabin with the pond and property and Dave got the sailboat. It's a nice sailboat!" he explained. "Dave has this plan to sail around the world on the sailboat."

"I see," Hammond gave a nod. He then countered, "But you got property! That's an asset."

"But the sailboat is mint!" he rebutted.

Hammond smirked, "I take it you wanted the boat, Jack?"

"It's a boat!" he agreed with a nod. "You could live off this boat for a year easily. It's huge!"

Hammond informed, "I would take the cabin over the boat."

"I suppose," he sighed fearing he Dave would sweep SG-1 off their collective feet.

Izzy came to Hammond's office concerned after seeing her father walking the halls in Jack's uniform. He spied Jack wearing her father's clothes and came to a confused halt. "Sir!" she started.

Hammond asked, "What is it Captain Sinclair?"

"Why is Colonel O'Neill in a navy uniform?" she motioned towards Jack.

Hammond figured the young captain would be the first test subject, "This is Navy Captain David O'Neill…Colonel O'Neill's brother."

She shook her head, "No…that's Colonel O'Neill! The man wearing his clothes is taller." she then motioned towards the slack, "His pants are too long!"

Impressed George asked, "You could see that small detail, Captain?"

"I can easily tell them apart." she miffed. "Switching clothes doesn't matter." She then wondered, "Why did they switch clothes?"

"I'm conducting a test to see if anyone notices," Hammond told her. "The brothers are identical twins." he smiled.

"I know that!" she agreed.

Jack asked her, "The only give away was the height?"

"No," she shook her head. "He carries himself a little different than you do and he's got more of a curl to his hair than you do."

Jack figured, "If Sinclair can tell us apart than SG-1 can tell us apart."

"Let's wait and see, Jack." Hammond assured him. He looked at Izzy and noticed she looked concerned. "Is that all, Captain?"

"This is all wrong," she tried to explain. "He's not supposed to be here. Is he staying?"

"You mean Captain O'Neill?" Hammond asked to clarify.

She nodded hard, "Yes!"

"He will be taking over as commanding officer for SG-2." Hammond informed. He then figured, "I'm assigning you to SG-2 as well, Captain Sinclair. So far you are the only one who noticed the test."

She gasped, "What?"

"I'm assigning you to SG-2." he repeated.

"This is all wrong," she winced worried.

Hammond asked, "How so?"

"He's got a family…" she began.

"I'm aware," he nodded.

She shook her head feeling sick for she figured she just changed the timeline beyond what she intended. She stated, "I need to see Sam." She turned and walked away without asking permission to be dismissed.

Jack noticed she didn't act much like an officer. "Did she just storm out of here?"

Hammond nodded, "She did!"

"What ya gonna do about that?" he asked him.

"I'll have a word with her." he assured.

He wondered, "Exactly who is she anyways?"

Hammond then came to a realization, "I don't know!"


	101. Chapter 101

Chapter 101

Isabelle found Sam still working in her lab. She called frantically as she walked in, "Sam!"

She looked over, "Molly!" She wondered what was wrong by the stress in her voice.

Izzy came to her looking worried. "I have a question for you." she began.

"What is it?" she asked concerned for her friend.

"Let's say you found a way to travel through time and you tied to help someone but something else happened that could directly affect you later." she tried to explain.

"Time travel?" she asked her.

She nodded, "Time travel!"

"Well," she started with a slight pause, "the first thing one would have to do as a time traveler is not disrupt the timeline."

"What?" she squinted.

Sam explained, "Let's say you traveled through time and met your grandfather before he met your grandmother and you accidentally killed him. Then you would never be born." she gave an example.

"That's stupid," she miffed, "If you were never born than how could you go back and kill him?"

"That's called a paradox," she smirked. "The first priority of a time traveler would be to not do anything that could change the timeline. You would have to stay out of history's way."

Izzy threw up her hands frustrated, "What's the point of time travel if you can't change things?"

Sam laughed amused, "Did you travel through time and try to change something, Molly?" She was joking but found her friend seemed very serious.

She rolled her eyes, "It wasn't on purpose." she miffed.

Sam did a double take, "What?" She looked at her expecting.

"Um…" she wasn't sure if she should tell her the truth or not.

"Molly?" she asked concerned.

"My name is not Molly," she confessed. "It's Isabelle!"

Sam cocked an eye, "What?"

"I'm not even sure where to begin," she admitted. "I was taking a nap after Anubis and those creepy Replicator snakes tried to ambush us and when I woke up I was in the past."

Sam grasped her hand and stated, "I need you calm down and tell me what you know and what is going on."

Izzy explained, "In the air there are these tiny robots called nanites. There are good nanites and bad nanites. They are in a war and each side chose master controller. The good nanites chose me and the bad nanites chose Anubis. The nanites are self-aware and have quantum capabilities. They can travel through space and time instantly. They brought me to the past when I was sleeping after I was ambushed off world. I was in this nightmare about these giant snakes that were trying to eat me and I think that might have triggered the nanites to act and they brought me to the past to protect me. I don't think the nanites can comprehend nightmares."

"So, what exactly are you saying?" Sam tried to understand the complexity of the issue.

"I accidentally traveled through time and I disrupted the timeline." she confessed.

"You traveled through time…using these nanites…and you changed things and disrupted the timeline?" she gathered.

She nodded, "How do I fix the timeline?"

"That depends on how badly you disrupted it," she told her. "Did you kill someone?" she asked worried.

"I think I saved his life…" she winced.

"So someone died and you saved their life and that disrupted the timeline?" she asked.

"I think so," she nodded.

"Is there a way to put the timeline back on track and not kill this person?" Sam wondered.

She cried, "I don't know!"

Sam stood up and closed the door. She then came back to her seat and looked directly at Izzy and stated, "I need you to tell me the first timeline. What had happened and how you changed it."

"Okay," she gathered her wits. "In the first timeline my father and I were sailing around the world after my mother died. We were at sea for six months and we were caught in a storm in the South Pacific. We were taking in water. My dad got me into a life raft and then went below deck for supplies when the boat was hit by a rogue wave that sunk it before my dad could get off. I was then washed up on an island but it wasn't an island. It's an Ancient Outpost that has a Star Gate and a depository of information. I was eight years old and when I was exploring the outpost I got my head stuck in the depository and I was downloaded. I managed to dial off would using the information but it messed up my memory and at first I had amnesia. You and SG-1 found me and brought me back to base. You later adopted me! I was raised on the base because of the download and that also led to us discovering the nanites. The nanites chose me to be a master controller when I was a child. They enacted a protection program that slightly changed the way I actually look. The program is called 'Captain Molly Sinclair.' It's also a disguise program. My name is Isabelle O'Neill and Jack is my uncle. My father is David O'Neill and they are twins. I have the gene and so does he. He's here! My father is in the S.G.C. and he never was the first time. Instead, my dad died and never knew about the Star Gate. Now, he knows and I'm five years old and we have not taken the trip around the world." She sighed, "I changed the timeline accidentally when I wrote a letter to my father telling him that he has another daughter that he didn't know about who I just found. She works here, Jackie…The M.P. I was trying to get them to meet before my father died. Now, he's going to be on SG-2 and he's already on base."

"Colonel O'Neill has a twin brother who is already on base?" she asked.

She nodded, "General Hammond is doing some test where he had them switch uniforms. God, it's stupid. My father is taller! I can tell the difference." she huffed.

Sam then wondered if the man who assisted her on the computer was the twin, "Does your father know a lot about computers and E.M. frequencies?"

She nodded, "He's a huge nerd. I don't want my dad to die but I need to fix the timeline so I end up on that island."

Sam told her, "You may have damaged the timeline to the point of no return. You have literally set a new timeline. You can't fix it! You already changed it. Your father is now here. The only way you can tell what has changed is to go the future and see what is different." She wondered, "Can the nanites bring you back?"

"They can but they won't," she sniffed in near tears. "I've tried and tried to get back home but they won't bring me back and they won't stop this protection program because they think I am in danger but I'm not." She felt like crying for she had no idea what she should do.

The nanites reacted to the claim and the protection program ceased running revealing Izzy as her true self and sporting a desert camo battle dress uniform and an SG-1 patch. The badge read O'Neill and lacked any officer's insignia.

Sam sat up upon seeing the program cease and expose Izzy true self. She looked over the woman sitting in near tears before her. "I think the protection program ended." she told her.

She looked at her hands and sleeve, "I can see my uniform again." she cheered. She looked at Sam who sat trying to process the situation. "Maybe I can get back now?"

She nodded and figured, "You are SG-1 from the future."

"I try," she explained. "Take me back home," she instructed the nanites. Nothing happened. "Come on, tiny robots take me back home."

Sam asked, "Didn't you say you were in the S.G.C. after the boating accident?"

She nodded, "I was."

"Maybe this is home to the nanites," she suggested.

Izzy had to agree, "They can be fickle at times. Tiny robots, take me to the outpost, nine years from now." She glanced about but she was still in Sam's lab. "It's not working!" she huffed annoyed.

Sam agreed, "Apparently! Nine years is a big jump. How long can this protection program last?"

"As long as I tell it too…usually…" she winced unsure what the nanites would do next.

"I need to study these nanites and see if I can find a way to send you home. In the mean time you have to be Molly Sinclair and not tell anyone who really are or about the nanites. If we are gonna restore the timeline you need to stay here and make sure you get on that island outpost in three years." She conquered a plan of action.

"Three years!" she gasped.

"Molly…" she caught herself, "I mean Isabelle…You may never go back home." she warned.

"It's Izzy," she gulped as she realized time travel was far more complex than she initially thought.

Sam promised, "I will do everything I can to help you get back to your own time but this has to be just between us. No one can know."

"I understand." she agreed.

"Can you bring back up the protection program?" she wondered.

She gave a nod, "Establish Captain Molly Sinclair program." Instantly she looked like the Captain Sinclair again.

"Can the nanites change the look in case you are discovered and we need another disguise?" she asked.

"I can look like anyone!" she nodded.

"You may need a secondary disguise." she suggested. "But for now Molly Sinclair will do. Why did you make this program if you are already on SG-1?" she wondered.

"Oh, you guys made it when I was a kid." she explained. "General Hammond named me Sinclair. It's his middle name. Daniel named me Molly." she stated.

"Why Molly?" she asked curious.

"I have no idea," she shrugged, "he never told me why."

"I'll ask him sometime," Sam assured.

"Not," she shook her head miffed for Sam made that same promise once before.


	102. Chapter 102

Chapter 102

It was a dream so intense it was like no other. Isabelle was trapped in a life like dream where she was small child once more. She had boarded a passenger airliner while holding her mother's hand. She was seated in a blue large seat in a row near the rear of the plane. The flight turned sour as they expensed engine failure soon into the flight. Her mother kept assuring her they would be okay until it was evident they were going to crash. The plane hit the water hard and broke up into piece. Her mother was able to secure the life preserver to young Isabelle as the plane sank with the passengers onboard.

She wasn't sure how she got to the surface of the water as the tail broke off the sinking plane. A life raft popped up beside her as if magically placed nearby and young Isabelle climbed into the raft. She looked around calling, "Mommy! Mommy!" The child was scared and alone. Debris floated up to the surface but no sign of any other passengers. She started to cry unsure what to do.

Isabelle then sat up in her bed as she woke from the nightmare. She couldn't understand what she witnessed in the dream. She didn't recall being in a plane crash as a child. She shook it off trying to gather herself for her shift.

She then got to the commissary for breakfast and found the television was playing and the news covered the most recent tragedy. A plane had crashed in the South Pacific on its way to Hawaii from Japan. The men and women were paying close attention for the plane carried military families.

Daniel spied her and waved her over, "Molly!"

She approached, "What's going on?" she wondered.

"A plan carrying families of service men crashed into the Pacific. Hammond just called in Jack and his brother to the office." he whispered.

"Plane crash?" she asked unbelieving for she just dreamed of a plane crash.

"I think Dave's wife and kid were onboard." he whispered.

"Oh," she slowly nodded. She stated, "I need to find Sam." She excused herself wondering what had occurred. She marched into the hallway and then soon came across Sam as she emerged from the briefing room.

Sam sighed relieved that Isabelle was still alive and in disguise. She came to her and kept her voice low, "I was just informed that 5 year old you and your mother were on that plane that crashed this morning. No survivors have been found. You're alive so obviously you must have survived. Do remember being in a plane crash as a child?"

"No," she shook her head. "I had a dream about it this morning. I dreamed I was in the back of the plane and I somehow got out and climbed into an inflatable raft."

She mentioned, "Come with me to my lab." Sam then led Izzy to her lab and closed and locked the door behind her. She stated, "Your father is an absolute wreck right now. Can you use the nanites to see where you and that raft are at this moment?"

"I can," she agreed and closed her eyes. "I'm, on the outpost. I just washed up on shore." She opened her eyes and looked at Sam, "I'm three years too early."

"There is a theory that if a timeline is altered it will self-correct like nature finding a way to make something happen." she told her. "Your father flew in from overseas to see his brother and meet his other daughter because you wrote the letter. As a result you and your mother were on the plane to follow him back to the States since he took a new position here and the plane went down and you ended up on the outpost early. You said the first time we found you off world." she recalled.

"You did," she nodded. "It took me a few days to get the courage to go into the outpost and explore it."

"Give me to coordinates and in a few days I will tell them I tracked a trajectory of islands that could have survivors and I can lead them right to you." she offered.

"Okay," she agreed. She sat down at lab table, "I guess nature corrected it, huh." She wrote down the coordinates on a yellow note paper before her.

"It's one theory," Sam agreed. She took a seat beside her, "It's possible the nanites might take you back to your time now that the timeline self-corrected."

"I have to get the staff to Daniel." she mentioned.

"Staff?" Sam asked.

"I'm Merlin!" she smirked. "I freed Vala and got the staff of Moses. Daniel will need it in the future to help find the Ark."

She asked, "Where is it?"

"Under my bed." she told her.

Sam closed her eyes unbelieving, "Under your bed." She shook her head and looked at Izzy, "I will make sure he gets it. The longer you stay here the more you can mess up the timeline."

"You're right," she agreed. She gave a command, "Tiny robots, take me back to the outpost in my time."

Before Sam's eyes Isabelle disappeared. She let out a sigh, "I got get that staff." She then left her lab.

 **Outpost**

Izzy looked about and found she was back in her room on the outpost and sitting on the bed. She let a sigh of relief. She found the protection program ceased and she was back to her normal self. She rose to her feet and opened the door. She started down the hallway.

Jackie Converse rounded the corner and grinned upon seeing her. "You get a nap in, Izzy?" she asked. Jackie sported a Lt. Colonel's rank and appeared ten years older.

"I did," she nodded a bit confused for Jackie wasn't there before she left.

She warped an arm around her shoulder and began to walk with her, "Great! You can help me make chili for tonight. I got a whole bag of onions to be peeled and chopped."

"Thanks," she miffed walking with her older half-sister. They soon came to the engineering lab where Sam was working on the lamp and the new A.I., Dom. Rodney McKay was also studying how the nanites and the lamp were reacting to one another.

Rodney proclaimed, "The nanites and the lamp are communicating. The tension was resolved. It likes they are friends." he gave a smile relieved.

Sam glanced up, "How was your nap, Iz?" she asked with a knowing look.

She wondered, "Did I go back in time and was stuck as Captain Sinclair for a few weeks, mom?"

She nodded, "You did!"

"I was thinking that was dream." she admitted.

Jackie held up a hand, "Wait! What?"

Sam asked, "You remember that young captain, Molly Sinclair, Jackie?"

"The one that totally disappeared!" she nodded.

She motioned, "That was Izzy! She altered the timeline but it self-corrected or as far as I can tell it self-corrected." She warned Izzy, "The nanites would have protected your mind from the altering timeline. So, you could find some changes that I was not aware of."

She asked, "Anubis still my stalker?"

Sam nodded, "I'm afraid so! When he not obsessed with Jackie then it's you. He kind of bounces back and forth between the two of you."

"Is Olivia now known as June Sheppard?" she asked.

"Nanites panicked and tried to protect her by taking to another time and then she grew up as John Sheppard's sister." she confirmed.

She then wondered, "Am I still married to Thor?"

Sam smirked, "You married Loki. I'm seeing Thor."

She challenged, "You are not!"

"He's Thor!" she laughed. She then wagged her finger, "You had that coming after you eloped."

"My father still alive or did I lose him anyways?" she wondered.

"Well, we haven't killed him yet though we came close when he and Jack kept switching places on us." she told her.

"Did you find me off world or on the island?" she wondered.

"We got the island and you were downloaded and had already dialed out. We found you with Bra'tac who adopted you as his daughter. You were so little the Jaffa kept you." she reported. "You were then adopted by the Asgard and are now the Supreme Leader by Proxy."

She wondered, "Lya and the Nox are okay?"

"Yup," she nodded.

"Langara and Jonas are okay?" she asked.

Sam nodded, "They are fine."

"So, everything this is back to normal." she sighed relieved.

Vala mal Duran then walked into the lab carrying a book in her hand. She was dressed in tan battle dress and her long black hair was pulled back in a ponytail. "Anyone seen Daniel?" she asked. "I think I found who Merlin is! We can still find him."

Izzy gulped fearing she was the Vala from the other reality, "Vala!"

She smiled, "Hi Iz! You get some rest after those freaky Replicator snakes tried to eat ya?"

She nodded surprised, "Yes!"

Sam stated, "Vala…Merlin who saved you was actually Izzy. She used the nanites and disguised herself."

Vala asked Isabelle shocked, "That was you?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"You mean I've been searching for Merlin for nine years and it was Iz all along?" she threw up her hands.

Sam explained, "I couldn't say anything until Izzy went back in time, saved you and returned. Izzy saved you from Qetesh, Vala. She might even have altered your future. I'm not sure to be honest."

Izzy asked, "Is Vala a ruthless pirate?"

"What?" Vala scoffed. "Why would I be a pirate? I've been working with the SG-1 and the Jaffa since Merlin freed me." She then puckered, "Since you freed me." She admitted, "I should thank you, huh?"

Sam nodded, "I think so."

Vala grabbed and pulled her close, "Thank you." She then asked, "Why didn't you just kill that bitch?"

"Because I'm the one who would have to live with it," she figured.

Sam stated, "The nanites chose her because she won't harm." She looked to Dom, "You have the power of the lamp, Dom. However, you can put in your own rules so if someone tries to force you to do something, like kill someone, you can refuse."

"I won't be killing anyone." he assured her. "So, where am I supposed to stay? In that tiny lamp?" Dom was a rather grumpy artificial intelligence and came across as the old man that he was programmed to be.

Sam assured, "We can give you a room."

Izzy asked, "Where is my dad?" She wanted to see him with her own eyes.

"Beach," Sam figured. "With Jack…" she tailed off.

"I'll go catch up with him." she replied and left the lab with Jackie in tow.

Sam went back to work, "Okay Dom! We need a way to neutralize the nanites loyal to Anubis."

He hated being told what to do and being connected to a lamp, "Oh…" he miffed, "Your wish is my command."

Sam then gasped, "You just put that old saying in the new perspective, Dom. Your wish is a command…" she pondered. "What if there really was a genie of a lamp?"

"Right now, that would be me!" he huffed not happy.

She asked him, "Would you rather go back to being a character in a game?"

"No!" he scoffed.

"Then stop being so grumpy." she countered.

"I can't help it," he rebutted. "It's who I am!"


	103. Chapter 103

Chapter 103

Jack liked his assignment on the island outpost. He could sit on the beach and relax in the sun with a cold glass off ice tea or lemonade. He had quite the setup going with him and his twin brother. They had a sandy beachfront under the shade of a palm tree with folding camp chairs and a grill with a cooler full of ice. The pair had gathered empty large food cans from the cafeteria and set up a make shift bowling alley on the beach using coconuts for bowling balls. It was quite a game! One had to toss the coconut to hit any of the pins for the sand acted as a trap rather than a smooth bowling lane. Luckily, Jack and his twin didn't dress in the same colored uniforms on a daily bases. Jack wore green for the day and David wore blue. Only Sam and Izzy were aware of the timeline changes and that David had died in the first timeline. For Jack, his brother had been with him in the secret space program for nearly a decade.

Daniel walked out of the outpost and onto the sandy beach looking for the pair. He found them tossing coconuts at empty bottles. He squinted, "Jack! Dave!" he got closer, "What are you two doing?" he wondered.

"Coconut bowling," Jack told him. He then tossed a coconut and knocked down a few cans at the end of the lane. He looked to Daniel, "What?"

"Coconut bowling?" he asked the pair.

David picked up his coconut from a selection in a pile. He told him, "It keeps us out of your lab. Or would rather we get bored?"

He held up a hand, "No! By all means keep…bowling."

Jack asked him, "What ya want, Daniel?" He too picked up another coconut to toss. He lined up the coconut like a bowling ball and then tossed it underhand. It fell short of the cans. He winced for he struck out.

Daniel shook his head and went back to his task, "I was doing some digging with Dom in the lamp. We couldn't find much on the staffs but did find something interesting. Atlantis is connected to Atlas."

David gave a nod, "I figured since Atlantis means the isle of Atlas in Greek."

"Right," he nodded. "I think Atlas refers to a ship and not the ocean."

Jack asked, "Another ship?"

He confirmed, "We think Atlas is a ship. Maybe prominent ship!" He then watched as Jack set up the cans and David went to the end of the lane. He too tossed the coconut like Jack did previously. "Are you two even paying attention?" he wondered.

Jack was paying attention but acted like he wasn't, "You were saying something?"

David gathered another coconut and replied, "Jack pays better attention than I do." He then made his toss and hit down a few more cans. He grinned, "I'm ahead, Jack!"

Daniel rolled his eyes, "Great!" He then turned and walked away annoyed.

Jack asked, "Where ya going?"

"Back to my lab!" he huffed. He muttered under his breath, "Least Sam will pay attention to me." As he started back towards the path he heard the roar of helicopter blades. He spied the chopper coming in low to land on the helipad. He waited to see who was being dropped off.

Colonel Cameron Mitchell emerged from the back of the Navy chopper carrying a long case that looked much like a case for a musical instrument. He gave a signal to the pilot as he cleared the rotor blades and chopper then lifted off. He spied Daniel and waved, "Jackson!" he walked over to him. "I got a special delivery for you." He handed him the case.

Daniel gasped the handle and asked, "What is it?"

"Don't know," he admitted. "Sam requested it. It was in the S.G.C." He looked about, "This is a nice set up you guys got going here."

"It is," he agreed with a nod.

Cam noticed the coconut bowling game. "Cool! Bowling with coconuts!" He gave a salute to Jack and David upon them coming near. "Sirs." he greeted. Even for Cam the resemblance was striking. The only way he could tell the brothers apart was by rank insignia.

"Colonel," Jack greeted him.

David smirked, "Mitchell! What's in the case?"

"I don't know sir," he replied. "Colonel Carter asked me to bring it immediately."

Jack waved for him to go towards the trail, "Let's go check it out."

Cam started up the trail. "This place is so cool." he told them. He came to the cave that led into the outpost. He observed, "Well hidden!"

"Yup," Jack agreed. He led the Colonel inside. He wondered, "How's your nephew doing?"

"Second year in the Academy," he nodded. "He's doing real well. He likes Atlantis."

"I bet," Jack chuckled.

Sam was waiting at the top of the stairs leading to the control area above as they walked into the outpost. She grinned, "Cam!"

"Hey Sam," he cheered back as he looked up. He noticed the Star Gate right behind him and the observed the area. "I brought the case."

"Good," she grinned as she came down the stairs.

Daniel held it up, "What's in this?"

"The staff Merlin took from Qetesh." she told him.

"How did you find it?" he wondered. He then cocked his head, "Wait! Captain Sinclair! Molly!" He suddenly began to realize the mysterious captain was actually Izzy.

Jack recalled, "That young captain that just disappeared…" he then puckered in thought. "Wait…"

"That was Izzy! The nanites had a moment of confusion when Dom became self-aware and they weren't sure if he was a threat or a friend. So, they enacted the protection program and brought her back in time to keep her safe until they figure out Dom." she explained. "Izzy woke up from her nap, in the protection program and in the outpost but no one was here. She dialed off world assuming Anubis was behind it and that he did something. She found us…again…and the nanites made it so she could slide into the S.G.C. She told me the truth because she changed some things and didn't know how to fix it. The timeline self-corrected and included the changes." She took the case from Daniel and opened it with her key. "Izzy told me to make sure you got this, Daniel but I couldn't give it to you until she went back and returned. So, I had it locked in the S.G.C. in storage." She opened the case and handed him the staff. Much to her surprise the end of staff seemed to have a twig and leaf sprout from it. "That's odd!" she noticed.

Daniel examined it, "Aaron's rode had something like this." He looked it over. "Did she activate it?"

"It's been in storage for nine years." she shook her head.

"It's been activated!" he figured. "I wonder what caused it?"

"I don't know," Sam confessed a bit worried.

 **Meanwhile**

Isabelle was still discovering changes that occurred due to her going back through time and changing the timeline. She found Vala and her father were both on the outpost. She went to get something to eat with Vala and Jackie after seeing her dad on the beach bowling with Jack. As she entered the cafeteria she found Cassie Frasier was sitting at a table with a young redheaded boy who looked about eight years old. She didn't recognize the child and wondered who he was. She asked Jackie, "Who is the kid with Cassie?"

She cocked an eyebrow, "You don't remember him?"

"He wasn't here when I left," she whispered back.

"He's your kid brother," she whispered back.

She gasped, "I have a kid brother! How did that happen?"

Jackie rolled her eyes, "Do I really have to explain the birds and the bees?"

"No," she snipped. "My father had another kid! With who?"

"Your step-mom," she replied.

"Step-mom!" she asked baffled. "Who did my father marry?"

"Janet," she told her. Though Jackie understood Izzy changed the timeline, in her perspective Izzy should know basic family members such as her younger brother.

Izzy's mouth dropped, "My father married Janet Frasier!?"

Jackie nodded with a smirk, "Yup." She motioned, "He's your brother, Newton Frasier O'Neill…Resident kid genius. He and Cassie are here as family members and I'm doing the tutoring."

"Newton?" she asked baffled. "Who named him?"

"Janet named him!" she reminded her. They went to the lunch line.

Vala suggested as she looked over the selection, "Maybe you should tell Iz everything you know so she can tell what changed after she went back in time." She picked out her food and placed it on the tray.

Jackie agreed, "We should debrief her."

The three women then went to a table nearby and greeted Cassie and Newton as they passed. Jackie smiled at the pair, "I got a test for you two the end of the week."

The boy smirked back at her, "Bring it! Your tests are too easy."

"I had Sam help me make this next one." she told the boy.

He rebutted, "Just let me study under Loki. He's Asgard!"

She shook her head, "He let you try a cigarette."

The boy rebutted, "It was just once."

"No Loki!" she shook her head and led Izzy and Vala to the next table to let Cassie and Newton finish their lunch.

Jackie sat across from Izzy and stated, "Okay…after Molly disappeared you ended up on the island from a plane crash that killed your mother. Sam figured out where you were but the time we got to the island you were already downloaded and you dialed off to Chulak. We found you with Bra'tac. We brought you back to the S.G.C. to try and help you. Thor said the information was stable and let you decide to keep it."

Izzy nodded, "That's what happened in the first timeline."

Jackie continued, "You were alone a lot on base and you would sneak off. You tried to run away when you thought no one wanted you around anymore. We were all so busy we kind of just placed you in a rec room and well…" she sighed, "we should paid more attention and not treated you like a little kid as much. You ran away and found the wand and nanites coded solely to you eventually."

"That happened in the first timeline," she confirmed with a nod.

Jackie continued, "Then SG-1 found the Fountain of Youth and fell in. We didn't know how to fix it. You eventually did using the nanites but during that time our dad thought he would have to adopt the whole team and take care of them. That's when he and Janet kind of hit it off for they were thinking of how to keep SG-1 together and find a way to fix it."

"Dad wasn't there in the first timeline but Janet was there." she told her.

"Okay," she understood. "So, after you fixed them you and SG-1 became this secret little club that to this day no one really knows what you guys did but they came to your defense every time after that. When they turned into kids, they bond with you. Dad and Janet got married within that year."

"What happened on P3X-666?" she asked for in the first timeline Janet nearly died.

"There was a heck of an attack on that planet. I was acting as a combat medic. Me and Daniel saved Wells and few others. There was a guy the President sent in to document the program. Uncle Jack and dad were switching places and giving him a real hard time." she recalled with a chuckle.

"Janet went off world and was nearly killed in the first timeline," Izzy reported.

"She was pregnant with Newt," she shook her head. "Janet wasn't allowed off world. I led the medical teams off world that day."

"So you took Janet's place that day," she figured. "But you weren't hit." 

"A bolt went right by me." she informed.

"It just missed you," she figured. "So, then what happened?"

Jackie recalled, "We found the wardrobe and another reality where Charlie is alive but Uncle Jack was dead. In that reality, you from the future…which would be now, went back in time and got trapped in in the lamp. Younger you didn't really understand what happened and we kind of had to keep from you from asking too much about it. Teal'c and Thor were there when you, Uncle Jack and Daniel took Anubis into the lamp. For eight years after you went on vacations, played with Cassie and Newt. You did kid things and hung around Thor a lot. Then you and Thor eloped and that kind of pissed everyone off…" she smirked.

"It was to keep Loki away from becoming the Supreme Leader because he was getting into so much trouble." Izzy rebutted.

"Ah-ha," she laughed. "Then we got you out of the lamp with Anubis but it took a while. Sam and Jack got married and Sam had the baby and she is June and nanites did…." She paused trying to put what happened into words.

Izzy explained, "That nanites took the baby when Anubis attacked and hid her in the past with John Sheppard's family."

Vala noted, "These nanites like to time travel a lot."

Jackie figured, "It's the ultimate weapon. If you can alter timelines you can alter what your enemy does in response." She then cocked an eyebrow, "Just hope Anubis's nanites don't figure that out."

"What would happen if Anubis's nanites figured out time weapons?" Vala wondered.

"They could undo out timeline," Jackie told her. "We could go to bed and wake up in totally different situations and not even know anything changed." She looked at Izzy, "But Izzy would know since her nanites protect her memory."

Izzy suggested, "I can have the nanites protect our memories so if Anubis changes the timeline we will know."

Vala agreed, "Might want to do that."

Izzy closed her eyes for a second and thought of the command, "Tiny robots…cement the current timeline in the minds of everyone on the outpost."

Vala paused and glanced about, "Did it work? I don't feel any different."

Jackie assured, "If the timeline suddenly changes and you remember this timeline then it worked."


	104. Chapter 104

Chapter 104

Jack went to bed with Sam lying by his side. He was used to having her with him at night. He liked having a warm body to snuggle up next to and wake with in the morning light. He groggily woke the next morning with something warm and soft under his arm. At first he thought Sam was sleeping in a weird position for the hair was much shorter. Then he heard snoring. He opened his eye wondering why Sam was snoring for she never snored before. Instead of finding Sam beside him, he found a small round, thick body of a dog. He sat up and pulled the covers back to reveal a tan pug with a black face and snort snout that snored loudly. He glanced about and discovered he was not in his warm comfortable bed on the outpost but appeared to be in the back of his pickup truck and a cap on the bed of the vehicle. He was on an army cot with a sleeping dog. He wasn't sure how he got there but knew something was wrong.

He moved the dog and climbed out of the bed. The dog woke up and yawned looking for food and to go out to relieve himself. The little pug looked up at Jack with big brown eyes as the man tried to figure out what happened. He asked the dog, "What happened? Where did you come from? Where am I?" The dog didn't reply and begged to go out.

Jack found it was cold and then he shimmied himself into his jeans and flannel shirt. He slipped on boots and found a leash nearby. He leaned over to grab the collar on the dog and read the dog's tag. "Oscar!" he read off the dog's name. "I have a pug named Oscar?" He quickly attached the leash and led the dog outside.

Once outside Jack discovered he was not far from the Air Force Academy. He spied the complex in the distance. He also found he was camping out of his truck in the cold Colorado Mountains. He was back in Colorado and he had no idea why or how he got there.

 **Meanwhile**

Daniel Jackson woke up in his old apartment in New York City. He wasn't sure how he got there but knew he went to bed in his room on the outpost. He wandered about trying to figure it all out for hours. He found he was still working on his Ancient Alien thesis and no longer employed at the college. Instead, he found he was the founder of an online UFO conspiracy community and he was scheduled to go to a Nevada for a talking tour at a UFO sightings conference. It was if the Star Gate never happened for the man. He wondered if his friends were also affected and where they were. He had no explanation for how everything changed overnight but he knew something was drastically wrong. He wondered where everyone else was as he turned to his computer to find addresses and phone numbers.

 **Meanwhile**

Sam woke to the early morning light piercing through the window pane. At first she thought was still on the outpost and Jack was sleeping soundly beside her. As the day broke and illuminated the room she found it was a room from the inside of a standard home. She glanced about and found furniture and flower pattern curtains. She rolled over expecting to see Jack but came face-to-face with a man she briefly recalled her brother trying to fix her up with, Pete Shanahan. She gasped as she came to a realization, "Where is Jack?"

Pete's eyes fluttered open. He muttered, "What?"

"Pete!" she gasped.

"What?" he grumbled.

"Where is Jack?" she wondered.

He asked, "Who is Jack?"

She looked about, "Where am I?"

"You're home." he told her cocking an eye.

She then spied the ring on her finger and gulped, "Am I married to you?"

"Going on four years," he nodded. He sat up, "You okay, Sammy?"

She shook her head worried, "No."

 **Meanwhile**

Isabelle's half older sister, Jackie woke to the sound of the alarm. She reached over and hit the off button assuming she was still on the outpost. She forced open her tired eyes as she gazed about the room as the dawn of the sun broke through the window. She sat up and noticed she was not in the same room she went to sleep in the night before. She recalled the conversation at lunch with Isabelle and the commands her sister gave to the nanites. "Where am I?" asked aloud bewildered.

At the end of her bed Yoda appeared. It was the nanites attempting to communicate. "Timeline change yes. Time war, yes. Others changed timeline. You are master controller."

She squinted, "Where is everyone? Where's Izzy?"

"Isabelle drowned on boat with father," he reported. "Isabelle deceased. David O'Neill deceased. June Sheppard never born. Star Gate never found. Atlantis in Pegasus. Lamp on Atlantis. Teal'c with Jaffa. Vala mal Duran a host to Qetesh. Asgard are dying. Timeline change. You are the master controller." the nanites informed.

"Anubis!" she sounded feeling a slow rage build inside her.

"Anubis deceased. Others have new master controller." Yoda informed.

"Who?" she wondered.

"Ba'al," Yoda gave a heavy sigh.

Jackie gasped, "Ba'al! You're fucking kidding me."

"Kid you not," the nanites assured.

 **Meanwhile**

Thor of the Asgard looked down at the long, thin gray fingers before him. He found he was back inside a dying clone body and on Orillia. His mind told him he should be in a human-Asgard hybrid body and living on Earth. The records at his fingertips indicated there was no contact with Earth.

The door to the futuristic room slid open and in walked Loki in a small gray body as well. He stood before Thor and huffed, "What the hell happened, brother? I went to bed after little hit of weed and I woke up like this. What is this shit? Where's the outpost and my body?"

"We have suffered a timeline shift and have not made contact with Earth. For some reason you and I both recall being on Earth in our new bodies." he quickly deduced.

Loki looked down at his skinny gray frame, "You mean we are back in this shit again?"

"I'm afraid so," he agreed. "You and I were both on the outpost and our memories were somehow preserved. My best guess is that Isabelle gave commands to the nanites to preserve our memories. The only way to prove this theory is to find the others who were with us on the outpost." he concluded.

Loki complained, "The only one who was with us that wasn't human was the Jaffa! Everyone else was from Earth except Vala."

"We must go to Earth and find Isabelle and SG-1." Thor deemed.

Loki down at himself and huffed, "Like this! Are you nuts?"

"We will be inconspicuous." Thor assured his brother.

 **Earth, Colorado**

Jack packed up his truck and Oscar the dog and drove to the Air Force Academy. He found a letter from his son in the cab of the truck telling him what dorm and his schedule for Charlie was a 4th year cadet. He found dorm and still in civilian clothing he made his way with Oscar to see his son and hope he could find some information on what happened and how he ended up living out of his truck. He came to the room and rapped on the door. The door swung open to reveal his grown son in a cadet uniform. Jack could only smile at him for he lost his son in his recollection.

"Dad! Oscar!" he hugged his father and then gathered the little dog in his arm. The pug started to lick Charlie's face. It was soon apparent to Jack that the dog seemed to belong to Charlie. "Thanks for taking care of him, Dad."

Jack stepped into the room behind him. He spied another cadet. He was a young man with red hair and hazel eyes. Remarkably, the other roommate reminded Jack of a young version of George Hammond. He noticed "Hammond" was the name on the cadet's name tag.

Charlie grinned to his friend, "Clair, this is my dad. He used to be a Colonel in the Air Force."

The young man offered a hand, "Sir."

Jack took his hand surprised at how much like George the young man acted. He asked, "You any relation to a man named George Hammond. He's a General."

He smirked, "He's my grandfather."

"Ah," Jack gave a nod. He looked at Charlie, "Um…why am I camping out of the back of my truck?"

Charlie sighed, "The local hotel doesn't allow pets and I can't take Oscar. Mom didn't want him…" he cocked an eyebrow, "You forgot? Dad, are you drinking or something?"

"No," he shook his head, "I just um…" he wasn't sure how to even explain, "I black out," he excused. "I'm not in the Air Force anymore?"

"You left after mom left you for Uncle Charlie." he reminded him. "You started hitting the bottle then too." he assumed his father had been drinking too much and forgot.

He gasped, "Your mother left me for Kawalsky!?"

"You took it kind of hard," he nodded. "I'm sure you can get a job and get back on your feet, Dad."

Jack rubbed his head and asked, "Do you know someone named Daniel Jackson?"

"No," he shook his head.

"How about Samantha Carter?" he asked.

"Nope," Charlie replied.

"Your cousin, Izzy! Where is she? Where is Dave?" he wondered.

"You mean your cousin Dave and his daughter?" he questioned.

Jack nodded forcibly, "Yes!"

"They were lost at sea in a boating accident. They died years ago." he replied.

"Oh' hell," his head rolled back. He had no idea what he should do or where to even turn at that point. He figured all was lost and now he was a homeless vet with a pug.

A rap came at the door.

"Who could that be?" Charlie wondered and opened it. Much to his surprise he found another cadet, Sophia Harriman. "Soph!" he greeted.

She stated desperate, "I need to find your dad, Charlie." She looked in and spotted Jack already in the room. She gave a sigh of relief as she barged past the cadet, "Oh' good! You are here."

"Harriman," Jack cocked his head. "What happened?"

"I don't know for sure." she explained. "I went to be on the outpost and woke up back in the Academy. Where is SG-1 and Izzy?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "Where's Walter?"

"I got a call from my dad this morning. He's stationed in Nevada. He remembers the outpost too and suggested I find you. I suddenly remembered your son is a cadet with me. Dad thinks the nanites might have done something." she explained.

Charlie and Sinclair traded glances.

"What's going on, Dad?" Charlie asked bewildered.

"I don't really know," Jack told him. "Izzy controlled the nanites and apparently the evil nanites took her out on that boat with my brother."

"Cousin Dave was your brother?" he asked baffled.

"Yes!" Jack nodded. He looked to Sophia, "We need to find everyone on the outpost. If you, me and your dad remembers than maybe so do a few of the others." He then had a terrible thought, "Providing they are alive…"


	105. Chapter 105

Chapter 105

"Hello!" Sam answered the ringing phone in her office. She discovered she was not in the military and instead worked for a solar observatory in California. She was dressed professional for the job in a black suit with a matching skirt and light yellow blouse.

"Sam!" it was Daniel's voice.

"Daniel," she sighed relived. "Do you remember being…" she started.

"On the Pacific Outpost! Yes!" he replied. "I'm in New York. I've been trying to find everyone." he explained.

"Who did you find so far?" she wondered still trying to figure out what happened.

"You!" he admitted. "I found Jack's old number. I called and his wife answered. She said he left for Colorado but didn't know how to contact him. The Sheppard family is unlisted. I found Liz Weir's number and Jackie's." He then paused and spoke slowly, "I couldn't find anything recent on Dave and Izzy. I did find a news article from nine years ago about them being lost as sea and believed dead."

Sam paused as she recalled what Izzy told her about the first timeline. "In the first timeline, Izzy found the outpost when her father's boat sank. In the second timeline it was from a plane crash after her father got recruited by the S.G.C." she explained.

Daniel stated, "I can't find anything on the Star Gate. I can't find anything on Professor Langford's dig. It's like the Gate was never found."

"The timeline has changed, Daniel." she told him. "What's incredible is that fact that we know it has changed. We shouldn't even know."

"How do you think we know?" he wondered.

She shrugged, "My guess is that Izzy somehow protected our memories with the nanites. If Iz died nine year ago with her father then the nanites would need a new master controller. They had June and Jackie down as alternates for Izzy. June won't exist since I'm married to Pete. That leaves Jackie. We have to find her."

"You are married to whom?" he asked surprised.

"The cop my brother wanted to fix me up with." she smirked. "I have no idea why I married him. I don't love him." She spied his picture on the desk and flipped it down. "If you remember and I remember then maybe Jack will remember too." she hoped.

"I hope so," he agreed. "Maybe Izzy found a way to protect us before this attack happened."

"We need to correct the timeline!" Sam concluded. "That means we need to find the Star Gate and what happened to cause the shift. You have Jackie's number?"

"I do," he nodded.

"Give her a call." she instructed. "Then get back to me right away."

"I will," he promised and disconnected the call.

Sam gave a heavy sigh for her life was finally normal. She had a good career and husband and a nice home. But it was empty and hollow. She missed Jack and her friends dearly. She missed Izzy! As she realized Izzy had died in the new timeline she felt like she was kicked in the gut. It was like losing her child. Her only hope at getting Izzy and June back was to correct the timeline.

 **Meanwhile**

Jackie figured she better learn to use the nanites for Izzy was not there to command the power. She had gotten herself up and dressed and discovered she had left the military and had become an FBI agent. She wasn't sure why she joined the FBI but figured her days as an MP had guided her in the direction.

She attempted to use the nanites to make breakfast. She figured that would be an easy task for Izzy could conjure up food whenever she wished. Jackie stood at the counter in her small kitchen wearing a black blazer, white blouse and matching slacks. She had a 9 mm pistol strapped around her waist for duty. She placed a plate before her and stood taking a deep breath. She closed her eyes, "Nanites…make me breakfast." She looked down and found the plate was still empty. "Oh' come on!" she complained. "Izzy, how did you do this?" she wished she had paid more attention to her sister's commands.

A knock came at her door.

She walked away from the plate and across the living room to the front. She opened it and found Daniel Jackson was standing before her in jeans and a black t-shirt.

He begged, "Please say that you remember me."

She smirked, "Daniel."

He sounded relieved, "Oh' thank god! I tried to call you but the number was disconnected. I think it was an old number."

"I have a FBI issued cell phone," she told him waving him inside. "Get in! I'll explain what I know so far. Did you find everyone else, yet?" she closed door behind him.

"Just Sam." he admitted. He then cocked an eyebrow, "FBI?"

"I'm on some weird task force called…X-Files." she shrugged. "I'm supposed to meet my new partner today. Some guy named Mulder. Anyways, I'm sure you have figured out happened!" she assumed.

"I remember being on the outpost and then I woke up in New York City." he told her. "I can only guess that Izzy did something to protect us from whatever happened."

"Close," she nodded. "Yesterday at lunch, Izzy gave a command to the nanites to protect our memories from any changing timelines. She did it for everyone on the outpost. I woke up to Yoda standing at the end of my bed this morning."

"Yoda is the avatar Izzy's nanites use when they want to communicate." he informed. "What did they tell you?"

"They said Ba'al now controls the bad nanites and he shifted the timeline. They said Izzy and our father drowned at sea nine years ago and she's not here. She's dead, my father is dead, and June was never born." she told him. "The nanites said I'm the master controller now." She gave a sigh, "Lucky me…"

"Izzy said they had listed you and June as alternates." he recalled. "Since Ba'al is now in control of the other nanites and has figured out how to alter the timeline he managed to have Izzy removed as a master controller but he must have not known Izzy's nanites had a backup." he concluded. "You have to fill in for her and we need to fix the timeline."

She waved towards the kitchen, "I don't know how to command the nanites, Daniel. Izzy makes it look so easy. I can't even get breakfast."

He suggested, "Let me see what you are doing." He motioned towards the kitchen.

Jackie led him to the kitchen and stood before the empty plate. "Nanites make me breakfast." she commanded and still nothing happened.

"Tiny robots!" Daniel corrected. "The command term was embedded when Izzy was a kid. It's tiny robots."

"Tiny robots," she winced. She looked to Daniel and confessed blushing, "I feel so stupid saying that."

"Be specific on what you want them to make." he gave a nod in agreement.

"Tiny robots make me toast." she stated. The plate remained empty. "What am I doing wrong?" she asked.

"You have to visualize it in your mind." he prompted.

She closed her eyes and imagined a plate with golden brown toast with butter and cinnamon. Beside it she imagined a cup of hot coffee. She took a deep breath, "Tiny robots," she winced, "make me cinnamon toast and coffee." She could smell the toast and coffee before she opened her eyes. She looked down to the counter and there the food sat just as she imagined in her mind.

Daniel smirked, "Looks good."

Jackie took a sip of coffee and then a nibble of the toast. She nodded as she tasted the food, "This is just the way I like it."

He stated, "Izzy could use the nanites to gather intel. Can you try to use the nanites to find everyone?"

"I'll try," she agreed. "Tiny robots!" she winced again, "Where is everyone who was on the outpost." Nothing happened. She felt like her step forward was limited. "How did you do this, Iz?" she wondered.

Before them an image of Isabelle appeared. The nanites played a memory of her and how she used the commands. Izzy stated, "Tiny robots! Show me what Anubis is doing." The image then disappeared.

Daniel stated, "The term is 'show me.' Narrow it down to one person at a time."

Jackie tried again, "Tiny robots! Show me Uncle Jack."

Before them an image of Jack appeared. He was in civilian clothing and camping out of the back of his truck. He had a small dog that he was feeding.

Daniel stated, "He's not far from Colorado Springs!"

Jackie swooned, "Look at the cute little doggie."

"Focus," he cautioned. "Focus on everyone else. Where is Liz Weir?"

"Tiny robots," she began, "show my Liz Weir."

Before them was an image of Elizabeth Weir in her home with her ex-husband and Liz seemed baffled asking about the outpost and her husband having no idea what she is talking about.

Daniel gave the next command, "Have the nanites show us Janet Frasier."

"Tiny robots show me Janet Frasier." Jackie commanded.

Before them an image of Janet appeared as she was in an argument with her ex-husband as well. She was still married and never joined the military.

Daniel stated, "Have them show us John Sheppard."

"Tiny robots," she started. "Show me John Sheppard."

An image of John Sheppard wearing a fireman's uniform appeared before them. He also seemed confused as his fellow firefighters assured him that he was in his reality.

"What about Mitchell?" Daniel wondered.

"Tiny robots," she started, "show me Cameron Mitchell."

Before them an image of Cameron Mitchell appeared. He wore a uniform and was in front of a class room full of Air Force cadets. He appeared to be an instructor.

Daniel figured, "He must be in the Academy. Least he's close to Jack. What about Loki and Thor?"

"Tiny robots," she stated, "show me Loki and Thor."

Before them an image of two small gray Asgard stood at the helm of a vessel.

Daniel figured, "They never met us and never got help."

"But they would remember," Jackie insisted. "Maybe they are coming to Earth to find out what happened. Thor is gonna be pissed when he finds that Izzy isn't here and Ba'al is behind this."

"I think Ba'al pissed us all off." Daniel agreed.


	106. Chapter 106

Chapter 106

Jackie walked into FBI headquarters to report for her new assignment with Daniel. They had conjured up a plan to excuse her work by claiming a family emergency so they could go to Colorado Springs and not raise suspicions. She and Daniel made their way to the basement level to find Agent Mulder and explain there was a family emergency to give the man some respect as they excused themselves.

Daniel's eyes scanned the messy office that had alien themed posters behind the desk that stated "I Believe" and another poster that had bold lettering "Trust No One." He cocked an eyebrow and muttered, "Okaaay…"

Jackie whispered, "His office is as messy as yours."

"Mine is not this bad," he disagreed shaking his head.

A man with light brown hair and matching eyes came to the doorway carrying a pot of water for the coffee maker. He wore a black suit with white dress shirt and black tie. He was expecting a new partner and really didn't want anyone for he liked working alone. "Agent Converse, I presume." he stated walking into his office. He went to the coffee maker and poured the water not getting a good look at Daniel. He assumed Daniel was another field agent. He poured the water in the top of the maker and placed the glass pot below as he started the machine. He turned and spied Daniel's face. He blinked for a moment, "Dr. Daniel Jackson."

Daniel asked surprised, "You know me?"

He gave a smirk, "Kind of. I read your book!" He picked up a paperback book off the top of his desk, "I've been reading your work on the Egyptian Pyramids. I think your thesis is right." He held the book before him.

Daniel grasped the book and remarked, "I didn't sell many."

"I bought one," he assured him. "Could you sign it?"

Amused Daniel agreed and opened the front cover and scribbled in his signature. It was the only time he ever had been asked to sign a book in his life and he enjoyed the moment of fame. He handed the book back, "Here ya go."

"Thanks for this." he retrieved the prize. He then looked to Jackie, "I take it you are Agent Converse."

"I am," she gave a nod still amused. She could hear a small whisper in her mind as the nanites tried to tell her something. She closed her eyes and listened. She heard the words "trust him." She opened her eyes and wasn't sure how to approach the situation. She looked to Daniel and simply stated, "Yoda is telling me to trust him."

Daniel cocked an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yoda?" Mulder asked figuring it some kind of joke.

Jackie stated, "I know how this will sound but in the air are tiny robots called nanites. The nanites are alien in origin and are also self-aware."

"Skinner sent you!" he accused unbelieving. It all sounded too good to be true to Fox Mulder. To him she must be a plant sent to prove he was insane.

"No," she shook her head. "Daniel and I came here to give you some bullshit excuse as to why we have to go to Colorado Springs and I would be not working with you. But the nanites are telling me that we need to trust you." She then motioned towards Daniel, "Do you think your favorite alien researcher would come here to…" she looked back up at the posters "to make you look bad."

Daniel added, "There had been a timeline shift and a secret space program that should have happened didn't happen. The nanites have access to our minds; our thoughts and how we feel. They determined that you are trustworthy and told Jackie who is acting as a master controller for them."

Fox smirked, "I'm sure this is a load of crap but do go on. It's interesting!"

Jackie heard another whisper in her mind she closed her eyes and listened to the nanites once more. "The nanites are telling me that your sister was taken when you were a child and that's why you are so obsessed with aliens." She opened her eyes and looked at Fox. "I take it you want proof." She glanced to Daniel who gave a nod.

Mulder narrowed his eyes, "How did you know that? Skinner tell ya!"

"Tiny robots," Jackie started as she smelled the brewing coffee, "put a box of glazed donuts on the desk."

On the desk before Mulder appeared a box of glazed donuts. He cocked an eyebrow surprised for it was as if magic had occurred before his very eyes. He opened the box and picked up a donut. He smelled it and found it seemed very real. "How did you do that?" he asked.

Daniel explained, "The nanites have quantum capabilities. They can move things through space and time…Including a human consciousness. When the timeline shifted everything changed but the nanites protected the minds of a few people from the changes so we could tell it had changed. An alien named Ba'al is behind the changes. We lost key people as a result and the nanites are telling us to trust you."

"You have my attention," he assured him.

He suggested, "Can you come with us to Colorado Springs?"

"What's in Colorado Springs?" he asked.

Daniel replied, "Some friends."

 **Meanwhile**

Sam had returned to her home and started packing a bag for a trip to Colorado Springs. As she packed her husband, Pete came home from work. He walked in the door sporting a brown blazer and blue jeans. He called, "Sammy! I'm home."

She rolled her eyes shaking her head, "What was I thinking when I married you?" She finished shoveling her belongings into the bag and fastened it closed. She turned with the bag in hand and found Pete coming to the bedroom door.

He looked on confused, "You are going on a trip someplace?"

She flatly stated, "I'm leaving!"

He asked bewildered, "Why? What did I do?"

She knew Jackie's back story and smirked, "Does the name Jackie Converse mean anything to you?"

"My ex?" he asked baffled.

"The one you stalked," she nodded.

He rolled his eyes, "Oh' come on! That was years ago and I wasn't stalking her. I was backing her up. She was an M.P."

"You followed her whenever she got transferred." she snorted.

He waved it off, "That was before I met you."

She asked squinting, "How did you know I left work early and would be home?"

"I…I…" he couldn't admit he was having her followed as well. He came up with an excuse, "I just came home and you were here."

"Are you following me?" she asked him.

"I'm a cop!" he explained. "I have eyes and ears all over the place. I just make sure you are okay." he insisted.

"Don't follow me!" she snorted as she barged by him and went out the door. She headed down the stairs with Pete behind her as she went out the front door to her car.

He followed her to the car demanding to know why she was leaving. "Come on, Sammy! It's nothing. It's just a few friends helping us out. Where are you going?"

"I'm not telling you!" she proclaimed and swung open her door. She slid down in the seat and could not help but ask, "Did I ever own a Volvo that was blue in color and a convertible?"

"What?" he asked baffled. "No! We chose this station wagon. It's still a Volvo and that's what you wanted."

"Did I want the blue convertible?" she asked.

"You liked it but we settled on this one." he motioned towards the black station wagon.

"We or you?" she asked. She suspected Pete wouldn't let her have the car she would otherwise buy.

"We!" he insisted. "Where are you going?"

"Colorado Springs! I figure you would me followed anyways so I'm save you the trip." she huffed.

"You're not going back there. Oh!" his eyes grew wide. "I know what this is all about. Trying to blame it all on me, huh! You are going back to him. You want the flyboy back."

She asked amused, "Which flyboy?"

"Mitchell!" he accused. "You are going back to him. You are leaving me for him."

She smirked, "Close!" She slammed the car door and started the engine. She backed out the drive and started down the road for her destination.

 **Colorado Springs**

Jack discovered he was homeless and unemployed after his divorce. Not only did his wife leave him, she left him for his best friend, Charles Kawalsky. That was a twist Jack never saw coming. How he wished David and Izzy were still with him for he knew David would not let that situation stand. But at least he had his son back in his life and Jack would take a life time of homelessness to have his son back for just one day. It was a tradeoff that Jack could live with. He lost everything from the changing timeline but he got his son back alive and well. Jack knew his friends would want to fix the timeline to save Izzy, June and David. He also realized fixing the timeline meant losing his son again. He wasn't sure he could put himself through it but he lost his brother, his daughter and his niece in the timeline shift. He had to save them somehow but it would cost him another piece of his soul. He would be forced to sacrifice one for the others and it was nothing positive in either outcome. He was damned if he did change the timeline and damned if he didn't. It was a "no win" situation for Jack. His eyes settled softly on his niece, Jackie as she and Daniel had just debriefed him outside of the Academy.

Cameron Mitchell, Sophia Harriman and her father Walter were on hand for the debriefing as they waited for Sam to arrive by car. Fox Mulder stood with them watching. They looked at one another.

Mitchell stated, "Okay! How do we fix this?" He looked about for answers. He wore dress blues and just came from teaching a class.

Daniel replied, "We would have to go back in time and make sure Professor Langford found the Star Gate to set the timeline back on track."

Mitchell wondered, "Can Izzy's nanites bring us back?"

Walter nodded, "Oh' they can but Izzy is not here and Jackie is the master controller. Izzy had years of practice, Jackie has had a day. It's not something she will be able to do as easily as Izzy."

"I can barely make breakfast," Jackie agreed. "Plus, I have no idea what the commands would be to even employ time travel. So far, Daniel has helped me make food and spy on people."

Jack asked, "You can spy on people?"

"I can see someone but it's only one person at a time. That's how Daniel and I found you out here." she explained.

Daniel added, "Thor and Loki were also affected and Jackie saw them on their way here by ship."

Mitchell nearly jumped for joy, "Alright Thor! We get him, his ship and…" he paused, "Um…do the Asgard still have the little gray bodies?"

"Yes!" Daniel nodded.

Jack sighed, "They are still stuck being clones."

Mulder asked, "Little gray bodies?"

Daniel explained, "Asgard were once a humanoid race but they lost the ability to reproduce. They were kept alive by cloning and when you clone a clone you get defects over time. When we first met the Asgard they were stuck in these small gray bodies. Izzy was able to help them get more human looking bodies so they could live a normal life. She saved them!"

"Izzy is?" he asked.

He replied, "Someone really important that we lost. She could control the nanites like no one else. It was like breathing for her. Until now, I never knew how hard it was to control those nanites. Jackie struggles to get them to work. Izzy could just think it at times."

"So Izzy was pretty instrumental in your secret space program." he figured.

"Yes!" Daniel agreed with a hard nod.

As they chatted Charlie and Sinclair Hammond rounded the building as Charlie walked his little dog, Oscar. The young man spied his father talking with a bunch of strangers and one of his instructors.

Jackie's eyes settled on the dog, "What a cute little pug."

"He's not cute when he snores and poops," Jack miffed.

Mitchell then figured, "Oh' gosh, that's your dead son, sir."

Jack simply gave a somber nod.

Jackie asked, "Who is the red head?"

"Hammond's grandson." Jack told her. "Everyone calls him Clair. Short for Sinclair." he smirked at her for Sinclair was the name George gave to Izzy for the disguise.

"Captain Sinclair," she nearly laughed to herself. It was if fate had pulled a practical joke on them.

"Hammond doesn't have a grandson." Daniel recalled. He glanced at Jack for confirmation.

"He has one now." he smirked back. He shifted his weight, "Kind of looks like George did that age, huh."

He had to agree, "He does!"

Charlie and Sinclair greeted the group as he returned the dog from the walk. "Here's Oscar, Dad." He handed him the leash.

Jack took back the leash and the dog started sniffing nearby feet.

Jackie squatted down to greet the dog. She let him sniff her hand, "You are so cute. When I get back home, I have to get me a pug." She flashed a grin at Daniel who rolled his eyes.

Jack offered, "You can take this one now." He then caught the dirty look his son shot him. "Just kidding." he smirked.

"He's still my dog, Dad. You are just dog sitting for me. I'm a pet parent." he proclaimed.

He miffed, "You can share him. She's your cousin after all."

Charlie did a double take, "You are family?"

Jackie smiled, "I'm your cousin." She picked up the little dog, "Izzy would just adore you." she petted the flat faced creature.

"Izzy?" he asked.

"Your other cousin." she told him, "My kid sister. Trust me, you would like her." She looked to Jack, "Um…how are we gonna do this and dog sit?"

Charlie asked baffled, "Do what?"

Mulder mocked, "Don't you know? We need to go back in time and make sure some professor finds a Star Gate so we can fix the timeline."

The Cadets stood looking baffled assuming is was some kind of joke.


	107. Chapter 107

Chapter 107

Sam arrived in Colorado Springs late that evening. She reached Daniel by cell phone and was informed of the encampment that Jack had set up. Daniel and Jackie could have gotten hotel rooms but wanted to stay in a group and the thought of Jack being homeless with a dog didn't set well with anyone. They had secured tents and camping equipment and dug in for a cold night ahead.

Jack had assured his friends that he would be fine camping out of his truck but at the same time was grateful they wanted to stay with him. He put a log on the campfire when he spied a set of headlight coming towards them. The station wagon parked near the camp and Sam emerged from behind the wheel. She made her way closer in the cool night air.

"Jack!" she called as she spied his face in the firelight. She came up to him as he rose to his feet and wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"I'm okay," he assured her in the embrace. He kissed her gently relieved she was back with him once more. He then motioned towards a camp chair, "I saved ya a seat."

"I appreciate that," she smiled. She was still in her work clothing and had not even changed to something more casual. She looked about the faces, "What do we know so far?" She then spied Mulder and wondered, "Who is he?"

Daniel stated, "That Fox Mulder. He's an FBI agent that is into UFO's. He read my book! The nanites told Jackie to trust him."

Mulder had already changed into jeans and a flannel shirt and wore a denim jacket. He gave a nod, "Nice to finally meet you, Dr. Carter. Daniel was telling me about you and this team called 'SG-1'."

"Well, I guess it's nice to meet you too. If the nanites chose you to help us I guess you are helping us." she replied. She looked at Jackie, "Izzy and June are both gone now?" she hoped for some miracle and that she would get at least one of her daughters back.

"June never existed and Iz died with our father on that stupid boat." she nodded. She shook her head, "The nanites can make a time portal and I could back and make sure they both got off the boat and on the island but I can't control the nanites like she could. It's really hard! Way harder than I thought it would be."

Jack stated, "I know! I had a wand for a short time and it was hard getting it just right."

She chuckled, "I remember that! You kept trying to make a magic beer mug. Dad thought that was a stroke of genius."

Mulder asked, "Magic beer mug?"

"Ya know, a mug that would never run out of beer and always stay cold." Jack grinned.

"Ah," he gave a nod amused.

Jackie sighed, "If Izzy was here we would fix this by now. She would have used the nanites, went back in time and got the Star Gate discovered. She would have countered Ba'al on this."

Sam asked, "Ba'al is behind it? I assumed it was Anubis."

She shook her head, "Yoda said the other nanites chose Ba'al over Anubis. Must be they got sick of his shit too."

Jack popped open a can of beer and shrugged, "Can't say I blame them there." He took a swig and then spied Oscar the dog who perked up to the sound of the opening can. The little dog rose up and looked up at Jack with the saddest eyes. "What?" he asked the dog. "You want some beer?"

Oscar whimpered and pawed at the chair.

Jack glanced around the ground and found the dog's empty food dish and poured a small amount of beer into the dish. The dog lapped it up.

Jackie scolded, "Don't give him beer!"

He shrugged, "He likes it."

"Beer is not good for dogs." she huffed.

"Where did the dog come from?" Sam wondered.

Jackie explained, "He belongs to Charlie who is a cadet here but he can't have the dog on campus so Uncle Jack is dog sitting for him."

Sam looked down at the show stealing pug. He sat up and wagged his tail begging for more beer from Jack. "He's a cute little pug." she noted.

Jack disagreed, "He's ugly! He looks like he ran into a wall."

She leaned closer and let Oscar sniff her hand. The dog then walked over to Sam to greet her. "Aw, he's a cutie."

"His face is flat!" Jack disagreed.

"His face is perfect! He's a pug!' Sam disagreed. She bent over the picked the little dog up and he settled in her lap. "He's so sweet."

"He's Charlie's dog! Not ours!" Jack reminded her.

"I know that," she assured. She held the dog on her lap and looked about, "Who have we found so far? Is this it?"

Daniel explained, "Jackie was able to use the nanites to find everyone on the outpost. Izzy did manage to protect our memories from the changing timeline but not everyone is able to get here. Janet is still married to her ex, Sheppard is a firefighter and is on duty, Mitchell works for the Academy and we saw him earlier. Walter is driving up and will arrive tomorrow. Liz is still married to Simon. Teal'c is off world and First Prime to Qestesh. Vala is still her host. Ronon and Teyla are still in Pegasus. Rodney called me and is on his way and should be here tomorrow too. Thor and Loki are back to being in Asgard clones bodies but are on their way to Earth in Thor's ship. There is no Star Gate program."

Sam asked, "Is the first Gate still in Egypt?"

"I assume it is." Daniel told her.

She looked to Jackie, "You can use the nanites to see what happened and why the Gate wasn't found in 1928."

She looked wide-eyed, "I have no idea how to do that!"

"You have to focus on the date and on Professor Paul Langford. The nanites can show you what happened. They record events as they happen." Sam told her.

"What would the commands be for that?" she gulped for the task seemed difficult.

Sam stated, "The commands would be: 'Tiny robots…show me Professor Paul Langford, 1928 in Egypt.' You have to picture Egypt and the Gate in your mind."

Jackie took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She concentrated on the task, "Tiny robots, show me Professor Paul Langford, 1928 in Egypt and the Star Gate."

Before the group an image appeared of an older man with a mustache. He was surrounded by sand and was deciphering glyphs and notes. Then a scream rang out in the distance. The man ran over the sand dunes to his adult daughter dressed in tan slacks and a white blouse with a white scarf covering her hair who was grasping her hand. He spied a scorpion scramble away. He rushed to her side, "Catherine!" he called. His eyes landed on the poisonous sting. "I'll get you to a doctor." he assured. Before them the image changed to that of a funeral for the young woman. She died of the sting and Professor Langford gave up searching as his grief consumed him. The image ended.

Daniel figured, "Catherine was stung by a scorpion, died and he gave up and never found it."

Jack asked, "So what do we do?"

Sam concluded, "We have to go back and make sure Catherine is never stung or survives the sting."

Jack asked, "And how do we do that?" He glanced about.

Mulder stated, "I have source that told me some scientist made a time machine out of a Delorean. I don't know if it's real or not."

Jack asked, "What?"

He shrugged, "Just thought I would throw that out there."

Sam smirked, "Izzy would like you, Mulder."

He chuckled to himself with a silent nod.

Sam assumed, "Thor and Loki can bring us back. Once they get here with Thor's ship he can help program the nanites to enact a time portal."


	108. Chapter 108

Chapter 108

Thor placed the ship in orbit and cloaked it to hide the vessel from Earth technology. He needed to contact SG-1 but SG-1 did not have the advantage of military grade equipment. Loki concocted an idea of communicating using the radio found in a common automobile. Using the ship's advanced surveillance systems Thor pinpointed Jack and his camp to Colorado Springs.

As Jack walked Oscar the dog one last time before bed the radio in the cab of his truck came to life and started to jump along the channel spectrum. He opened the door and looked on as the radio jumped from channel to channel and called out a message. "Here we are" the radio played and channel switched again, "don't walk away".

He called out, "Carter!" He waved her over as the camp started to break for the night.

Sam walked over to the side of the truck in the cold night air. She asked, "What is it?" She then noticed the radio seemed be going crazy. "What the?" she cocked her head.

Mulder was curios as well and wandered over with Daniel and Jackie to see what was happening with Jack's radio. He noticed the radio jumping from channel to channel. He looked up and then around him as he spoke, "Someone or something is trying to communicate with you."

Daniel suggested, "Maybe Thor and Loki!"

Jack wondered, "Why play with the radio?"

Sam figured, "We don't have the radios from the S.G.C. anymore."

The radio played, "Stand by."

Jack picked up Oscar as he felt the familiar tingling of an Asgard transporter. He blinked and was no longer before his truck but on the bridge of Thor's ship with Daniel, Jackie, Sam and Mulder. It wasn't exactly SG-1as the old familiar feeling of being saved by Thor crept over him.

"Thor ole buddy!" Jack grinned. Oscar then barked at the Asgard still coddled in Jack's arm.

Thor stood with Loki and noticed the new man and the dog. The pair wondered why he was with SG-1. Thor replied, "General O'Neill."

Mulder blinked as he came face-to-face with the aliens that were pictured on his poster in his office. He looked to Jack, "That's Asgard!"

Jack nodded grinning, "Yup! Thor and Loki meet Agent Fox Mulder. He works for the F.B.I. Izzy's nanites said we can trust him and I guess he is helping us."

Thor asked, "You are aware of the shifting timeline?"

He nodded, "Izzy had the nanites protect our memories from any shift last night."

Thor asked, "Where is she? I cannot locate her on earth."

Daniel, Jack and Sam all went solemnly quiet. They glanced at one another nearly chocking on tears.

Jack sighed, "She and Dave didn't make it off the boat and drowned. Our Gate was never found. Everything is messed up!"

Loki huffed, "Shit! Who is in master controller now?"

Jackie raised her hand, "I am."

Loki grumbled, "Oh' for fuck's sakes."

Mulder blinked for he never seen an Asgard much less one that acted so…Human. He asked, "Asgard sound a lot like us, huh?"

Jack shook his head, "Loki is just a degenerate."

Loki complained, "I really need some weed man."

Thor grew tired of his brother and rebutted, "We cannot go to the surface in our present state."

Daniel smirked, "Molly Sinclair!" He looked at his friends.

Mulder asked, "Who?"

He explained, "The nanites have the ability to disguise anything and provide protection at the same time. The nanites can make a program for Thor and Loki based on what they would look like as humans. The nanites can also protect them and give them a disguise until we can find a way to correct the timeline." He looked to Jackie, "You can use the nanites to make Thor and Loki looked like they are human and at the same time protect the bodies that they have now."

She stood wide-eyed, "I have no idea how to even make that command."

Loki rolled his big head back "God, Jackie is in the master controller. We are so fucked!"

Thor scolded, "You are not helping, brother."

Mulder figured nearly amused, "So you two are brothers."

Daniel coached Jackie, "Remember to concentrate on what you want the nanites to do…Picture Thor and Loki as they looked on the outpost in your mind."

Jackie closed her eyes and recalled what the two Asgard looked like when living on the outpost. She gave a nod, "I remember."

Sam assisted, "You need to use the command words 'enact protection program' for Thor and Loki."

Jackie gave a nod and stated, "Tiny robots, enact protection program for Thor and Loki."

Before them Loki and Thor suddenly changed in appearance and looked human once more. Loki looked himself over, "That's more like it."

"This is just a temporary disguise, brother." Thor remained him.

Loki waved him off, "I can get my pot."

Thor narrowed his eyes, "Underneath the program we are still Asgard clones and those bodies do not have the ability to filter such toxins from the system."

He grinned, "But the nanites can!"

Jack noticed, "They are still in uniform. Jackie you have to change the disguise to civilian clothes."

She was feeling pretty good with her accomplishments and recalled, "That's right! Izzy could tweak the Molly Sinclair disguise."

Loki spoke up, "I want a Mohawk, a nose ring, body piercing, black leather jacket, black jeans and black biker boots." he then added, "And make my muscles bigger." He then felt the crotch, "Can you make that bigger too?"

Thor rubbed the side of his head annoyed.

Jackie smirked at him and stated, "Sure thing!" She had in her mind just she wanted Loki's disguise to look like. She closed her eyes and pictured what she wanted, "Tiny robots alter Loki's disguise to civilian clothing."

Loki's clothing was not what he ordered. He found himself wearing twill brown pants, a yellow shirt with a red bow tie and a matching blazer. His hair was combed over as if he was a teen in the fifties and he discovered a pair of black rimmed thick glasses on his nose. He removed the glasses and accused, "You made me into a nerd! You're as bad as your sister. Damn it, this is something she would do!"

Jack assured, "If it was me I would make you into a nerd too."

Jackie then closed her eyes and gave a command, "Tiny robots, change Thor's clothes to civilian." She opened her eyes and he was dressed just as she imagined in blue jeans, a red flannel and a brown leather jacket with matching boots.

Loki miffed, "Sure…you dress me like Pee-Wee Herman and my brother like MacGyver."

Jack smirked, "Pee-Wee Herman had a gray suit but pretty close."

"This sucks!" Loki complained.

 **Short Time Later**

Thor, Loki and Sam worked on a solution to the problem. They needed to correct the timeline and establish Star Gate Command. But Jackie was having a much tougher time as master controller of the nanites and the three agreed that time travel would be far more difficult and too risky for they could end up just about anywhere with such unbridled power.

Loki shook his head at Sam, "Even if we got the codes in the nanites program there is no guarantee Jackie can give the commands flawlessly. She's not as good at it as Izzy!"

Sam rebutted, "Izzy had nine years to master the nanites. Jackie has had one day. Give her a break!"

"She could put us anywhere…Literally!" he rebutted.

Thor stated, "My ship doesn't have time travel capabilities. The only way we can correct the timeline is with the nanites."

Loki huffed, "Then we are stuck! There is no way we can correct it."

The bridge fell silent as the three traded glances. Sam gulped, "Then we lose Izzy for good. I lose June…" she gave a heavy sigh. "We're damned if we do and damned if we don't."

Loki balked, "How so? We're only damned if we don't!"

Sam replied, "If we could correct the timeline then Jack loses Charlie again and I know exactly what it's like to lose your child. I lost Olivia twice now and I have lost Iz. Janet loses Cassie, Newt and David…we lost him…and if we correct it Jack loses Charlie again."

Loki wondered, "When did his kid die?"

"Twelve years ago." she replied. "He was eight years old. It was an accident."

"So why didn't he die on this timeline?" he wondered. "That was before SG-1 busted onto the intergalactic scene like an Asgard ion disrupter. Why would that change?"

Sam shrugged, "I don't know. It just did! In the first timeline Catherine Langford wasn't stung by a scorpion and didn't die young. I don't know how Ba'al did it but he managed to change the timeline drastically."

Loki stated, "If the boy is still alive in this timeline and Izzy died in a boating accident a few years later then we just go back to when the boat sank and make Izzy and her dad wash up on the island. That way we keep the boy and we get Izzy back."

Sam and Thor traded glances. She slowly began to nod, "That might work." She then concluded, "It would be enough to let the timeline self-correct and still keep Charlie and General Hammond's grandson who was never born in the original timeline."

Loki reminded her, "We know we are on timeline number four! We have no idea what the original timeline was."

Thor stated, "We just need to make sure Izzy ended up on the outpost, brother. The timeline can self-correct at that point. We do not need to go further back in time than that."

Loki huffed, "But Jackie isn't good enough to use time portals."

The bridge fell silent once more.

Sam wondered, "Maybe she can use the nanites to send one of us back mentally and that person can warn Dave about the storm that sinks the boat."

Thor agreed, "That would be easier for the nanites to accomplish but who would we send back? Myself and Loki would not do for the task."

She figured, "We have to send back Jack. He's the only one Dave will listen to anyways."

Thor wasn't sure the idea would even work for it was so risky. He glanced down at the ship's console before him and suddenly cocked his head. He made an adjustment to the sensor readings. "Look at this, brother."

Loki looked over the sensors, "That's odd."

Sam wondered, "What?"

Thor explained, "The ship's sensors are picking up Asgard nanites."

"That's impossible." Sam rebutted. "The timeline was changed and you never made the Asgard nanites and the colony never came to Earth."

Loki assured her, "These are Asgard nanites from the colony."

She stood baffled, "How can that be?"

A half smile crept across Thor's face, "Izzy's nanites attached to them and brought them with them to the new timeline. Izzy's nanites can transcend a timeline shift."

Sam came to the console and stood between the pair. Her blue eyes lit up, "They can bring an object with them across a changing timeline. Can we have them bring Izzy across?" she wondered.

Loki figured, "I think so. I can write the code and Jackie can give the commands. The nanites can isolate her at the moment the timeline shifted and bring her across."

"As master controller the nanites would place a priority on the success." Thor figured.

"It would be like throwing a lifeline to her!" Sam cheered. She told Loki and Thor, you two start on the code and I'll get Jackie." She then walked off the bridge and left through the door.

Loki spoke to his brother, "We will only be able to do this once. The other nanites could counter our every move."

"We need the master controller." he agreed.


	109. Chapter 109

Chapter 109

Sam led Jackie and those that Thor had beamed aboard the ship to the bridge. She hoped that Loki and Thor had made progress with the code to retrieve Izzy. She didn't tell the group of the plans and simply asked them to come to the bridge of the ship.

Jack asked, "What's this all about, Thor?" He stood holding Charlie's little dog in his arm.

The Asgard replied, "We have found a way to retrieve Isabelle."

He looked surprised, "How?"

He explained, "The nanites have quantum capabilities beyond what we initially thought. We detected Asgard nanites in tandem with the nanites that coded to Isabelle. The nanites have the ability to cross timelines."

Jack asked surprised, "Seriously?"

"Indeed," Thor gave a nod.

Mulder asked, "What does that all mean? Cross timelines!" he glanced about rather confused.

Sam explained, "The nanites are very powerful and have quantum capabilities. They can open time portals, cross into realities and dimensions and bring a solid object with them when a timeline shifts. The Asgard made homegrown nanites in the other timeline and Izzy's nanites brought them with them even though the Asgard in this timeline did not make them."

Mulder stood befuddled, "That sounds pretty out there…even for me…"

Daniel quickly figured, "Izzy nanites can lock onto her when timeline shifted and bring her across. It would be like throwing a lifeline to someone who fell off a boat."

"Exactly!" Sam eagerly cheered.

Jackie sighed relived, "Thank god because I really suck at this."

Sam told her, "We need you to give the commands to bring her across." She looked to Loki and Thor, "You ready on your end?"

Thor stated, "My brother and I have finished writing the program to retrieve the master controller from the moment the timeline shifted. But we can only do this once. We cannot bring over anyone else for the power consumption could alarm the other nanites that have coded to Ba'al."

Jackie stated, "Let's do it! What are the commands?"

Thor stated, "Activate lifeline program."

Daniel reminded her, "You have to see it in your mind. Picture Izzy in your mind and then picture her here with us."

Jackie closed her eyes and concentrated, "Activate lifeline program." She opened her eyes but nothing happened.

Loki smirked, "You have to use the command term: 'tiny robots'."

Her head rolled back, "That command is so stupid." She shook herself out and stated, "Tiny robots! Activate lifeline program."

Before them on the floor Izzy appeared as if out of thin air. She was sleeping soundly and wearing Thor's stripped pajama top. Her legs were bare for she had been in bed asleep when the shift occurred.

Jack placed Oscar on the floor before her. The little dog went to her head and started to lick her face.

Izzy was startled awake. She opened her eyes just as the dog licked her right across the mouth. She nearly gagged, "Pfft!" She sat up and found the dog sniffing and licking her. She was the floor of an Asgard ship and she had no idea what had happened. She grabbed the little dog and held him close, "Okay! When did we get a dog, Thor?" she tried to make sense of her situation. She glanced around and found a stranger staring at her amused and in astonishment at the same time. "Who are you?" she asked Mulder.

"I'm F.B.I. Agent Fox Mulder," he told her amazed.

She looked over the relieved and smiling faces, "What happened?" She then stood up and looked down at her bare feet. "Why am I standing on a bridge in my pajamas?" She closed her eyes for a moment and commanded some clothes in silence. She was back in her green SG-1 uniform once more.

Jack stated, "I was about to give ya my socks but I guess I don't have to now."

Mulder gasped, "That was like magic!" The nanites were like some strange magical power upon witnessing the capabilities at the hands of the master.

Daniel agreed, "The nanites were mistaken for magic in ancient times." He turned his attention to Izzy, "Welcome back!" He gave her a grin.

She asked confused, "Was I gone?"

He nodded, "For over a day. The timeline changed and we lost ya. We just found a way to save you."

She wondered, "Anubis changed the timeline?"

He shook his head, "Ba'al! He's the new master controller for the other nanites. Jackie was filling in for ya."

Jackie stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Izzy, "I am so glad you are back. You make this master controller thing look so easy."

"I've been doing it a long time now." she assured her. She looked about, "Exactly what happened?"

Jack summarized, "Ba'al got control of the other nanites and made it so the Gate was never found. He wiped out our entire program. There is no Star Gate Command, no SG-1...I'm homeless…That's Oscar…he's a pain in the ass…"

Izzy cuddled with the dog, "He's a cute little pug. How did you get him?"

"He's Charlie's dog." he told her. "He's alive! I got him back! Hammond has a grandson who looks just like him!" he told her wide-eyed.

Sam stated, "We need to correct the timeline. Jackie is not able to do time portals on her own. Ba'al made it so a scorpion stung Catherine Langford right before her father would have found the Gate. She died and he gave up."

"Scorpion?" she asked shocked. "Tiny robots show me the scorpion that stung Catherine." she commanded.

Before them an image of a sandy hill appeared. The large insect climbed up the hill of sand and was suddenly buried by the sand. As it started to burrow its way out Catherine Langford walked by and dropped her leather notebook. As she reached down to pick up the book she touched the scorpion and it stung her.

Izzy gave a command, "Tiny robots, open a portal and prevent the book from being dropped. Show me new outcome."

Before them the image started to replay with the scorpion and the sand. It was buried once more but Catherine walked by without losing her grip on the book. The scorpion continued along the sand.

Jackie asked, "That was it? No traveling back through time and saving Catherine?"

"I already did," she shrugged.

Jack wondered, "What about Charlie?"

Izzy gave a command, "Tiny robots, show me Charlie."

Before them an image of Charlie and Sinclair appeared as the cadets talked in the dorm room. He was still alive.

"How?" Jack wondered.

Izzy confessed, "I saved him last night. Tiny robots show them last night."

The image changed to Charlie as a small boy about to grasp Jack's service weapon that was sitting on the TV. Izzy appeared before the boy but disguised as Obi Wan Kenobi. She stated, "You know better, Charlie."

He became wide-eyed and drew his hand back. "Obi Wan Kenobi!" the child gasped.

"You know not to play with the gun." she reminded him. "Go sit back down."

"Okay," he agreed thinking the real Obi Wan Kenobi was before him.

She stated, "To be a Jedi you cannot tell anyone you saw me." She gave a nod and disappeared.

The boy declared, "I'm gonna be a Jedi." Soon the boy's mother walked through the front door. She cheered, "Dinner will be ready soon." She spied the handgun and picked it up. "Damn it, Jack!" She then walked the weapon the nearby gun safe. The image stopped.

Izzy confessed to Jack. "I intervened."

He wondered, "Why?"

"Because I could." she admitted. "That must have pissed off Anubis and his nanites left him and found Ba'al. Ba'al will have no trouble killing. Anubis protected me and Jackie because to him it was a game and he had thing for me. Ba'al…" she winced, "not so much." She gave a command, "Tiny robots, jam the other nanites from observing my actions."

Jack wondered, "What about Hammond's grandkid?"

"I have no idea." she shrugged. "Not my doing!"

Sam assured her, "Ba'al would have attacked us even if you didn't save Charlie. Don't blame yourself."

"I suppose." she agreed.

Jack wondered, "Everything back to normal now?"

Izzy commanded, "Tiny robots, has the timeline been restored?"

Before her the nanites' Yoda appeared. The nanites reported, "Timeline shifted, yes. Not what it was. Different now, yes. Ba'al changed keeper of Gate."

Jack cocked an eyebrow alarmed, "Who has the Gate?"

"New timeline!" the Yoda declared. "Outpost still unoccupied. Get there you must." the nanites tried to warn them.

Jack repeated sternly, "Who has the Gate!"

"Ba'al and his army." the nanites informed.

"Ba'al has an Army!" Jack gasped.

"Sadly," the Yoda shook its head.

 **Few Hours Later**

Thor and Loki beamed themselves and their guest down to the surface of the planet. The two Asgard were still being protected by the nanites and in disguise for they still did not have the hybrid bodies that the _Apollo_ had provided them. The Asgard as a race were still in danger. The U.S. didn't have a working program and soon they discovered by the media accounts that the world had changed yet again. World War Two was not won by the allies. It was technically still going but in a cease fire. The globe was divided in half as Ba'al used his nanites to not only assist the Nazis but eventually become the ruler of half the globe.

Daniel went to the library in town to find what historical events had shifted. He discovered the new political arena and General George Hammond was now President George Hammond of the U.S.A. The Nazis were absorbed by Ba'al and re-branded "The Army of The World Order." Daniel discovered the Nazis defeated The Soviet Union and China. He found the entire Easter hemisphere was under Ba'al's control as The World Order. He had found newspaper articles dating back to the 1940's with Ba'al standing beside the Nazi party in a Nazi uniform. He discovered Adolf Hitler did die in the war of alleged natural causes but Daniel figured Ba'al had killed him and swiftly took his place as Fuhrer. Ba'al adopted the new title as known simple as the Fuhrer of the World Order. The nanites kept Ba'al young as Daniel flipped through the articles that spanned decades. The United Kingdom fell to the World Order and Royal Family along with many others took refuge in the United States. The USA was now, as far as Daniel could tell, the last standing bastion of freedom. On the Western hemisphere, the USA protected Canada, South America and Alaska with the threat of nuclear arms. The Cold War essentially kept Ba'al at bay and in control of only half the globe. Never would Daniel have believed that the threat of nuclear war actually saved nations and lives. The outpost in the South Pacific had not been discovered and Ba'al had possession of the Star Gate found in Egypt. Daniel knew there were two more Star Gates on Earth: One buried in the Antarctic and on the outpost. Getting the outpost under U.S. control would give them access to the Gate system.

As Daniel researched the changes in the library Jack found that he was still homeless, broke and unemployed. His rank was still Colonel and he still camped out of his truck and still had to care for a dog that wasn't even his. Dave was still dead and his ex-wife had left him for his best friend. His life seemed to be the nightmare that one would only see in fiction but it was very real to him as he found half of his monthly retirement check was confiscated in child support for a child who was in the Air Force Academy and not living with his mother. It didn't seem fair to Jack. How could be paying child support for a child who was a grown and in college! He also discovered he paid her alimony and she remarried another man. He scratched his head wondering how that was even possible. He found his cabin was sold to pay his seemingly useless layer in his divorce.

Sam was never in the military in the new reality. She was still married to Pete and she now had to deal with delivering a divorce. She wished Ba'al never messed with the timeline and everything went back to the way it was when Izzy returned. Sam figured in order to actually fix the timeline they would still need to travel to the past and neutralize Ba'al before he could take over the Nazis and changed the outcome of the war. Izzy could do so but she would need help even with the aid of the nanites' power.

Sam decided to stay with Jack and just finished tending to the campsite. She glanced over to the camp chairs sitting around the fire pit and noticed Izzy and Jackie were playing the dog. She came over to an empty chair and noticed, "You two seem to like Oscar."

Jackie admitted, "He's so cute." She told Izzy, "When we get this mess fixed we should make him the outpost mascot."

Izzy rubbed the dog's back, "We could do that! We can make Oscar the official mascot of SG-1."

Sam cocked an eyebrow, "He's a pug! It's not like he's gonna do much. He's not a German Sheppard."

Izzy stated, "He can be there for emotional support."

Sam rolled her eyes, "Ah-ha." She stated, "Iz we need to get off world to see Teal'c and Vala. Ronon and Teyla would also remember. We need to find them."

"Ronon and Teyla are in Pegasus and that's a trip even for the nanites to make. That would cause alarm to Ba'al." she figured. "I should be able to poof off world to see Teal'c. Vala is still stuck as a host. Qetesh is married to Ba'al and is coming to Earth. We can rescue her then." She pondered a possible plan.

Sam nodded, "Sounds like a plan at least. Ba'al seems to control half the planet."

Izzy agreed, "He does! In order to undo this I would need to go back in time physically and neutralize Ba'al. Thing is…I can't bring myself to kill him or anyone else. Ba'al knows that!"

Jackie stated, "You just bring SG-1 back and Uncle Jack can take care of him. I know he can kill him for ya."

"I don't want him dead." she stated. "I want him stopped but not dead and if I did want him dead my nanites might have second thoughts about me anyways. Being in control of the nanites is kind of like being a doctor and you know the patient before you has cancer and needs help. You want to remove the cancer but not kill the patient in the process. Ba'al has a host who is innocent. Even if I could remove Ba'al and isolate him from his host I still can't kill him."

Sam suggested, "Just place him a vat of wine too. He might like that…" she added sarcastically.

Jackie added, "If controlling the nanites is being a doctor then sunlight is the best antiseptic."

"True," Izzy agreed. She looked at Sam, "Let's go see Teal'c."

Sam agreed, "Sounds good."

She stated a command, "Tiny robots, bring us to Teal'c."

 **Note: Thank you for all the reviews. Due to a medical issue I will not be able to post until March. Thank you for your understanding.**


	110. Chapter 110

Chapter 110

Teal'c discovered that the situation for the Jaffa was dim. Apophis was long dead and Ba'al was the ruler of the galaxy and above all other Goa'uld. He found himself as First Prime once more but to Ba'al and Qetesh. It pained him to see Vala suffer at the hands of the Goa'uld. He remembered the previous timeline and knew something as drastically wrong. He completed his duties for the day onboard the Goa'uld pyramid ship and was allowed to retire to his quarters. After he removed the armor he watched as the nanites brought Sam, Izzy and Jackie directly to him with a small dog. He stood before them in gray garments wondering what had happened and why they had a dog.

Sam's blue eyes instantly focused on Teal'c. She gave him a relieved smile, "Teal'c!" she nearly cried.

"ColonelCarter," he greeted in return. "Isabelle…Jackie…Dog?"

Remarkably Oscar didn't bark. Izzy placed him on the floor and the little pug went over to Teal'c and sniffed him. He wiggled his small body in excitement. Isabelle then wrapped her arms around Teal'c and hugged him tight.

"I'm so glad you are okay. Ba'al is the new master controller for the bad nanites and he changed the timeline." Izzy spoke softly to not raise alarm.

"I see," he gave a nod releasing the embrace, "The rest of SG-1?"

Sam confirmed, "We're fine! We're here to bring you back to Earth with us."

"Qetesh is on the ship." he informed. "Vala is her host once more."

Jackie asked, "She got any wine?"

"She does not." he replied.

She looked to her sister, "You yank her out and Teal'c can shoot her."

Izzy rebutted, "I can't do that knowing the result is death."

Jackie asked, "Then what are we gonna do with Qetesh? We can't leave her in Vala."

Sam asked, "Why can't we?" She got an idea, "Izzy can have the nanites prevent Qetesh from controlling Vala. Then we can take her to the Tok'ra, they can remove her and put her on trial for her crimes. The nanites should be okay with that."

Teal'c informed, "Ba'al destroyed all the Tok'ra. He rules the galaxy unabated."

Sam winced, "No Tok'ra?"

"I'm afraid not." he confirmed.

Izzy figured, "I can just make it so Qetesh has no power. I have the nanites prevent Qetesh from suppressing Vala." She started, "Tiny robots…"

Sam stopped her, "Wait! Not now. We need to do it in a way where Qetesh still looks like she is in control. We have a Goa'uld mothership. We can use this."

"How?" she asked unsure how Sam could use the ship and Qetesh.

"We can use Qetesh to get close to Ba'al and neutralize him." Sam stated. "He's protected by the other nanites. Defeating him will not be easy."

"We have to go to the past to do that." Izzy concluded. "It's the only way to restore the timeline to something even close to where it should be."

Jackie wondered, "Just how far off the original timeline have we strayed?"

Izzy explained, "I altered the original timeline when I washed up on the outpost."

Sam disagreed with a shake of the head, "No! That was the original timeline."

Izzy sighed, "I can use the nanites like a Quantum Mirror. I found a number of alternate realities that were exactly like our reality in the beginning. The change happened with Oma made me wash up on the outpost. In many of the other realities SG-1 never found the outpost and it is still sitting there untouched. I'm not in those realities. I drowned with my dad in those realities. Oma changed the timeline first…Not me."

Jackie rolled her head back, "How about we just get back to the timeline we all remember?" She looked around the found Teal'c had gathered Oscar in his arms. It was a sight to see. The large Jaffa and the little dog made a matching pair. She noticed, "Oscar seems to like you, T."

"Indeed." he beamed. Teal'c liked the idea of having a dog. He found Oscar to be adorable and yet hearty at the same time.

Sam wondered, "Is there a way we can use the nanites to bring Teal'c back with us and yet leave a clone of Teal'c here to watch Qetesh and Ba'al?"

"Doppelganger program," Izzy nodded. "The nanites can make a copy of Teal'c to fill in for him."

Jackie stated, "That's brilliant! Where did you get that idea from?"

"In a few of the other realities that I was watching, Loki made a clone of Uncle Jack when he tried to kidnap him and slip in a clone in his place but Loki screwed up and the clone stop growing when it was a teenager. I got the idea from Loki." she admitted.

Sam wondered off hand, "What happened to the teenage clone?"

"Uncle Jack let him live and he went back to high school." she informed.

"What?" she asked dumbfounded. "You mean in another reality there is a clone of Jack who is a teenager in high school!"

Izzy nodded with a grin, "Yup!"

"When we fix this I gotta see this clone." she muttered.

Jackie stated, "Just make the doppelganger of Teal'c, Iz."

She gave a nod, "Tiny robots run doppelganger program for Teal'c."

Before them an exact copy of Teal'c appeared.

Sam cocked an eyebrow, "Have you used this program before, Iz?"

"Um…" she debated if she should confess.

"Isabelle," Sam asked sternly with an expecting look.

"Once or twice," she winced.

"When?" she demanded.

"Recently," she admitted. "When I needed to get off the outpost and not have everyone know I left for a few minutes."

She wondered, "And where did you go?"

"Time travel…" she shrugged. "Sometimes, I would go off world and sometimes to get ice cream…" she added.

Jackie asked amused, "You poofed yourself off the outpost to go get ice cream and left a nanites' copy in your place?"

"It was Haagen-Dazs!" she explained.

"And you didn't take me with you?" she asked rather miffed.

Sam smirked, "She didn't take me either."

 **Short Time Later**

Izzy brought Jackie, Sam and Teal'c back to the campsite leaving the doppelganger program running a version of Teal'c to watch Vala and Qetesh behind on the ship. It was still night on Earth and the campfire was dying down.

Teal'c still held Oscar and looked about upon coming back to Colorado. He spied the lights from the Academy in the distance. He then glanced down at himself as he was still in Jaffa clothing. He gave a look to Izzy, "I require a change of clothing."

"Right," she agreed.

Jackie held up a hand, "Let me do it! I need the practice."

She shrugged, "Okay!"

Teal'c requested, "I require civilian clothing of Earth." 

Jackie shifted her weight thinking of just how to dress Teal'c. She found using the nanites to disguise the Asgard inspirational and wondered what cool outfit she could come up with the Jaffa. She grinned as she pictured Teal'c dressed in a suit in her mind. "I got the perfect outfit." she assured him. She closed her eyes and concentrated, "Tiny robots," she then looked to Izzy, "What the command to change someone's clothes?"

She replied, "New threads."

"That's it?" she asked unsure.

"I added the changing clothes program when I was making clothes for everyone." she explained.

Jack cocked her head, "You never made clothes for me."

"Okay," she agreed. "It wasn't everyone. I made a wedding dress for Sam, underwear for Jack and new suit for Daniel." She added, "To run the change clothes program you just use the command: 'new set of threads'."

Jackie focused on the image in her mind of how she wanted Teal'c to be dressed. She stated, "Tiny robots! Teal'c needs a new set of threads."

Teal'c soon found himself dressed in a gray suit with black tie and white dress shirt. On top of his head was a black felt fedora hat. He looked at his feet and found black dress shoes that fit like a glove. He tugged at the cuffs and straightened out the tie knot. He gently touched the hat rather pleased. He looked to Sam.

She gave a grin, "You look sharp in that."

"Indeed," he agreed.

They heard the sound of an engine in the distance. They looked out and spied the headlights of Jack's truck rolling back to camp after leaving for supplies earlier.

Jack drove up to the stop with Mulder and Daniel in the vehicle. He spied Teal'c standing in the suit and holding Charlie's little dog in the firelight. He nearly jumped out of the truck to greet his friend but he had to stay calm, cool and collective. He turned the engine off and emerged from behind the wheel. His eyes settled on Teal'c. "Looking good, T." he told him assuming Izzy brought him to Earth and gave him the new clothes.

Teal'c beamed, "Indeed! You as well, O'Neill."

Mulder didn't realize Teal'c was Jaffa. He assumed he was just a human and a friend of Jack's. He asked, "Friend of yours?"

Jack nodded, "He's my Jaffa." He walked towards Teal'c feeling much better now that he had Teal'c back with SG-1. He noticed the dog, "I see Oscar likes ya, T."

"Indeed," he agreed. He looked to Mulder, "I am Teal'c of the Jaffa."

"Jaffa are from Africa?" he wondered.

Daniel smirked, "Chulak. Teal'c is an alien."

Izzy glanced about, "Where is Loki and Thor?"

Daniel smirked, "Loki went to find his dealer and Thor went to bring him back."

Her head rolled back, "Oh' god."

Jack asked Teal'c, "What's the damage off world?"

"Ba'al rules unabated. He removed all other system lords and the Tok'ra. There is no significant threat to his rule." he informed. "His next goal is to invade Earth and establish mining operations. He had already infiltrated the governments of your planet. Total control is his goal."

Sam sighed, "With the nanites he commands he has the power of god. Stopping him will be difficult."

Jack countered, "We got nanites too. That kind makes us even."

Sam rebutted, "But even if we neutralized the other nanites Ba'al still has an entire fleet at his command." She came to the same conclusion yet again, "The only way to stop him is to go back in time and restore the timeline. We have to find a way to neutralize him and the other nanites or at least figure out how Ba'al got to be the master controller."

Izzy stated, "Tiny robots! Show me why Anubis lost control of the other nanites."

Before them an image of Anubis in human form and a cobra appeared. The snake grew in size to that of a man as it spoke to Anubis. "I grow tired of your obsession with the O'Neill girls." the nanites' snake declared.

Anubis scoffed, "I am the master controller and you do not dictate to me."

The snake rebutted, "You were chosen to do a job. You are to neutralize the other master controller not play games."

"I will do as I see fit. I am the master controller!" he huffed. "Without me, you are nothing."

The snake changed form to that of a Goa'uld. It declared, "I can find another master controller."

Anubis gasped, "No!"

The image ended.

Mulder asked, "I take it the big snake is the evil nanites?"

Sam nodded, "It's the avatar the nanites used to communicate with the master controller."

Mulder wondered, "Do our nanites appear as a giant snake too?"

Sam shook her head, "Nope! Ours appear as Yoda."

He wondered, "Why do these nanites need a master controller in the first place?"

She explained, "It's a built in safety measure. In order to keep the nanites from acting on their own in the event they became self-aware the Ancients built in a code that requires a master controller. The nanites are very old and have been around for generations. Daniel and I believe the nanites was thought to be magic and wizards and witches were master controllers."

Daniel added, "Think of Merlin and Morgan."

He slowly nodded in thought, "So Merlin and Morgan from the legend were actually master controllers of nanites."

"Exactly," he agreed.

Jack confessed, "I miss that magic wand I had. I could do things with that…" he tailed off after catching Sam and Daniel's miffed expression.

Sam sighed, "A magic beer mug is not what we need right now."


	111. Chapter 111

Chapter 111

Isabelle felt as if the altered timeline was all her fault. She figured she just wasn't a good enough of a master controller or she would have convinced the nanites to unite and become a benevolent force for good. She was truly at a loss when it came to the nanites' civil war. She didn't understand why the other nanites would choose a Goa'uld for a master controller. She sat in her camp chair and watched as the sun rise over the mountain range sporting jeans and a flannel shirt under a denim jacket and hiking boots. She sipped a cup of coffee as she pondered what drove the other nanites to evil.

She soon felt as if she was being watched. She glanced about wondering who it could be. She spied Agent Mulder make his way to a nearby empty chair with his own coffee. She gave a small smile, "Morning."

"Morning," he smiled back. He took a seat and looked up at sunrise. "Nice," he mentioned.

"It is," she agreed with a nod.

Mulder took a sip of his coffee again and glanced over at her for she looked in deep thought to him. He stated, "Penny for your thoughts."

She let out a sigh and asked, "What is evil?"

Mulder pondered the question himself for a moment. He responded, "I think it's basically a rebutting of authority."

She glanced over at him, "How so?"

"Well," he began, "in the bible the devil is basically an angel who went against god and wanted to be god. I think basically, that's all it is. When you get a bad guy you have to figure out the motive. Usually, it's rebelling against authority."

"What about murderers?" she smirked thinking she had countered his theory.

"Some are just insane." he figured. "You still have to look for a motive. Some kill for money or because they wanted to remove a roadblock. Some kill just to prove their loyalty to a gang. Motive is still the driving force." He wondered, "Why are you debating what evil is?"

"I'm trying to figure out the motive for the bad nanites." she confessed. "I don't get it! I don't understand why they keep getting these master controllers who are the worst tyrannical dictators…" she shook her head.

"Hmm," he gave a nod and sipped his coffee once more. "I see! A tyrannical dictator can be very attractive to some."

She balked, "How so?"

"They bring order." he told her. "They lay down a law and it must be followed. Some people like to have security over independence. Some people are so afraid of what could happen they would gladly back a tyrannical dictator if it meant security." He wondered out loud, "Maybe the other nanites want law and order to the point where they think it would be bring safety and security and they need to use an iron fist to get it then they need a dictator for a master controller."

Izzy asked, "If the other nanites want law and order then why didn't they just unite with my nanites and go with me? I'm not a bad person."

He shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe they want someone who is tougher."

"I'm pretty tough." she countered.

He smirked, "You are tough but you don't strike me as someone who is a control freak. They want someone who can control a population." He added, "Free thought and free will are the enemies of tyrannical dictators after all."

She began to nod, "I don't want to control anyone and want people and other races to live in peace on their own."

"While the bad nanites want strict law and order under a central control figure." he added. He paused and figured, "I think the only way you will end the civil war the nanites are in is if you can convince the other nanites that we need law and order but it has to be done in a way to not walk over the lives and freedom of people and other races. Ya know…Kind of like a republic of law and due process…Like what we have here."

She blinked, "Like we have here?"

"There is something in common with law enforcement and Air Force." he mentioned.

"What?" she asked.

He stated, "We both took an oath to uphold the Constitution and the Bill of Rights."

A grin crept across her face as she looked over at him, "No wonder the nanites told Jackie to trust you."

He asked, "Why? I have yet to figure out why they wanted me to be in this. At first I thought it was to find my sister but I don't think so anymore."

"I will help you find your sister." she promised. "They wanted you here to help me understand why they chose me and why the other nanites keep picking these tyrannical nut-jobs. You just helped me understand that."

"I did!" he replied surprised.

"You did," she grinned. "The only way to end this war with the nanites is to get the other nanites to understand there is a better way to have law and order than with a tyrannical dictator."

"How will you do that?" he wondered.

She confessed, "I have no idea!"

"What about stopping Ba'al and fixing the timeline?" he asked.

"I'll figure out something." she slowly nodded as she started to think up a plan.

 **Thor's Ship**

On the bridge of the ship stood SG-1, Thor, Loki, Izzy, Jackie and Mulder with Teal'c holding Oscar to dog in his arm. It was the oddest looking group for sure and in a comforting way it seemed perfect.

Jack looked to Izzy, "So! What's the plan?"

"We go back to when Ba'al came to Earth and stop him from joining the Nazis." Izzy figured.

"Oh," he gave a nod and a pucker, "and how do we do that?"

She shrugged, "I don't know! You're the military expert."

Sam stated, "In order for us to even attempt to stop Ba'al we need to be able to stop him from accessing the nanites."

Jack wondered, "How do we do that?" He looked to Sam and the Asgard.

Loki figured, "We remove Ba'al from the code. Then he's no longer the master controller."

Sam slowly gave a nod, "That could work. Then we add Izzy as master controller." she suggested.

Mulder shook his head, "These nanites are self-aware, right! They could have chosen Izzy anytime but they like power and central control. They rejected the previous master controller and they can reject Izzy too."

Sam gave a sigh, "That could happen." She then stated, "But we can remove him as master controller for a brief time."

Thor followed the line of thought, "Like a virus. We can temporarily interrupt who the master controller is and during that time Isabelle can use her nanites to counter Ba'al."

Sam grinned and jumped slightly, "That could work! We can make a virus that will for a brief moment in time confuse the other nanites on who is the master controller and during that time we can stop Ba'al."

Daniel pondered, "That could work but Izzy won't kill Ba'al and the nanites could reinstate him after they take care of the virus."

Jack volunteered, "I can kill him."

Thor disagreed, "Then Isabelle's nanites might leave us. We would need to isolate Ba'al from the other nanites. Of course, the other nanites can choose another master controller who could be worse than Ba'al."

Jack scoffed, "Who could be worse than Ba'al?"

Daniel suggested, "Ra!"

"Alright, alright…" he miffed. He looked to Izzy, "All we need to do is get Ba'al off Earth and away from the Nazis before he can take over. That will fix this, right?"

"Hopefully," Daniel sighed unsure.

Jack conjured up a plan, "Okay! Izzy has the nanites bring Thor's ship back to World War Two. Thor, Carter and pothead," he motioned towards Loki who rolled his eyes, "can come up with a virus and isolation program. We find Ba'al, deploy the program and then we kick his ass off Earth."

Loki huffed, "Ba'al would still rule the galaxy and my people are still living in gray bodies." He then stated, "Even without the nanites he can return in force."

Jack looked to Sam, "Can't we just make a virus that wipes out the bad nanites?"

Sam gasped, "No! We can't do that! If we fail the bad nanites will retaliate and I'm not too sure the good nanites will protect us. The best thing would be to have the bad nanites turn good and join Izzy and her nanites."

Jack looked at his niece, "Can't you get them to join your nanites?"

"I can't force them to do anything." she shook her head. "They have to choose me at their own freewill."

Loki stated, "We can't wipe out the other nanites but we can limit them by adding more nanites to Izzy's group. We have Asgard nanites and all I have to do is put in a command code to self-replicate…"

"Brother," Thor started, "we agreed that would dangerous and we could lose control of the Asgard nanites."

He countered, "If we pump up Izzy's nanites then we can counter the other nanites with sheer numbers. We can outnumber them with Asgard nanites."

Sam stated, "I hate to say it but I think Loki is right. We can increase the volume of nanites that Izzy controls. With the extra nanites it will be harder for the other nanites to carry out Ba'al's commands."

Jack stated, "Let's do that." He then glanced around at the faces, "Then we use the virus to disrupt Ba'al and his nanites. We use that window to fix the timeline and kick Ba'al's ass."

Mulder figured, "Increasing these Asgard nanites would be like calling up a militia."

Sam nodded, "A nanites' militia…A digital militia of epic proportions."

Jack stated, "Let's do that!"

 **Next Day**

Loki, Sam and Thor worked on getting the Asgard nanites to self-replicate and thus increase the number of nanites in Isabelle's reach. Izzy found Agent Mulder wandering the inside of the Asgard ship. She held Oscar in her arms as she figured it was nearly time to attempt the mission. She smiled, "Agent Mulder."

He greeted her, "You can call me, Fox." He came to a halt before her. He glanced about the futuristic walls that surrounded him. "I still can't believe all this."

"I know it's a lot to take in." she agreed. "I need to do me a favor."

"What?" he wondered.

She handed him the dog, "Take care of Oscar. He belongs to Charlie. Make sure he gets him."

"Um…" he wondered taking the dog.

"The fewer going back the less of a risk to the mission." she explained. "You will have to stay here."

"If you fix the timeline will I even remember any of this?" he wondered.

"No," she shook her. "Not unless I allow it."

"Will you allow it?" he asked.

"I might," she replied. "I want to say…You are an amazing man and I am so glad I got to meet you."

"Same here," he smiled back holding the dog. He figured, "You're gonna poof me and Osacr down to the surface, huh."

"I am," she nodded. She took one final look at the Agent. "Tiny Robots, take Fox Mulder home."

Instantly Fox Mulder and the dog were gone from the ship. She then added, "Tiny robots preserve his memory of this timeline." She then turned and started for the bridge giving another command, "Tiny robots! Take the ship and all passengers to the time Ba'al arrived on Earth. Cloak the ship and keep us in orbit."


	112. Chapter 112

Chapter 112

On the bridge of the Asgard ship, Thor read off the sensor readings before him, "We have emerged from a nanites induced time portal. Readings indicate a lack of satellite data. I believe Isabelle has brought us back through time." He looked up to SG-1 and Jackie standing before him.

Loki added, "Mulder and the mutt are not on the ship. She sent them to the surface before bringing us here. We're also cloaked."

Jack glanced at his team, "She did all that before we even gave the order."

Sam concluded, "She's growing more powerful and not waiting for orders anymore. She's more independent now." She then paused in thought as her worst fear would be the sheer power would corrupt Isabelle and she would no longer be the same as a result.

Daniel gave a worried look, "Just hope she continues to use her superpowers for good and not go to the dark side."

Teal'c stated the obvious, "If Isabelle were to turn we would never be able to defeat her."

"We wouldn't want to!" Sam concluded. "She's family to us. She calls me 'mom' but won't call Janet 'mom' and she's her stepmother." She sighed, "I wished I could remember the previous timelines."

Jackie agreed, "Me too! Everything keeps changing so fast I wish the tiny robots would just let us all remember what happened in the timelines that changed."

As Jackie stated her wish she inadvertently gave a command. Suddenly, the crew on the ship could remember the timelines all the way back to when Isabelle was found off world trading coconuts with the Jaffa.

SG-1 traded glances.

Jack asked his team, "Do you guys remember the coconuts and Izzy being alone?"

Sam nodded, "I remember the timelines now." She spoke to Jackie, "You just gave us all the timelines that were changed."

Jackie stated, "I remember not meeting Izzy in disguise and going to another base to get away from Pete."

Sam shivered, "I can't believe I married him." She then gazed upon Jack, "I remember getting married to you in the other timelines. I remember one timeline when Dave was dead and another when he was there and I was worried you two would switch places at the wedding."

Jack rubbed the side of his head, "This is crazy! I remember losing Dave in the boating accident and I remember that not happening and him coming to the SGC instead." His head spun in confusion for a moment.

Thor assured, "The nanites have allowed us to recall the changing timelines for they recorded that information. Think of it as a recording that is played in your mind. The nanites can hold that information and you can access it at any time."

Loki added, "Otherwise your puny brains would explode from the sheer volume of it all."

The bridge door slid open and Isabelle stepped inside. She greeted her friends, "I brought us back and sent Agent Mulder home. He's gonna doggie sit for us." She came to a pause as the expressions were that of confusion sand astonishment. "What?" she wondered.

Jackie told her, "I accidentally ordered the nanites to restore our memories for the changing timelines. We remember all of it now." She cocked her head with a bewildered look, "I can even see what happened in the first timeline after I left for another base and you were found off world selling coconuts. It's weird!"

"You guys remember when I was a castaway and trading those coconuts with the Jaffa off world when I was a little kid?" she asked surprised.

Sam nodded, "I do and I became your mom." She squinted, "You are still on that timeline mentally, aren't you. That's why you call me 'mom'."

Izzy asked her sister, "How do you access the other timelines? I'm stuck on the first. Every time something changes I have no clue what happened."

Jackie gave the command, "Tiny robots allow Izzy access to the timeline data."

Izzy suddenly could see the different events unfold in her mind, "Oh'…Why didn't I ever think of that?"

Jackie smirked, "Because you're blockhead at times, sis."

She squinted annoyed, "I am not!"

Sam assured her, "You have a normal IQ, Iz. You're not a genius and never were. You're just a normal person who happens to have access to extremely powerful nanites."

Loki huffed, "She's as dumb as the rest of the 'normal' humans. I've been trying to figure out why the nanites chose her for a while now and I can't figure it out. The nanites could choose anyone of any race. They could have chosen me! I would have been far better at the commands than she is. But nope, the nanites went and chose some human with mediocre intelligence."

"The nanites chose her because she won't abuse them," Sam defended. "And my daughter is not some human with mediocre intelligence. She's smarter than you at some things, Loki." She grew angry at the way Loki would treat Izzy and it became obvious he treated her badly in every timeline.

Izzy soothed her, "It's okay, Mom. I know I'm not a genius everyone in this room has a higher IQ than I do. I know enough to know that I don't know. You guys are the experts, not me! I'm just the master controller and I can be replaced at any time." She looked to Loki, "I know how you feel about Thor and that you think he's gets it better than you do. He doesn't! He struggles too. I am very much aware of how you feel about me and Thor and it's okay to have feelings like that."

Thor did a double take, "Feel?" he questioned.

Izzy exposed the secret, "Loki has a crush on me. He's jealous of you and what we have."

Thor asked, "Is that true, brother?"

Loki denied, "Oh' please! She's not even my type."

"Are you jealous of me, brother?" he wondered.

"What's to be jealous about?" he huffed. "You're the Supreme Leader! You always know what's best."

Jack puckered, "Yup! He's jealous!" He turned towards Izzy, "So…Where is Ba'al?"

She sighed, "On the surface."

 **Few Hours Later**

Sam, Thor and Loki concocted a plan to isolate Ba'al and beam him onboard the ship and contain him using Asgard nanites upon deploying the virus to disrupt the other nanites.

Thor's voice came over the ship's internal communication system in the containment room, "Deploying virus now."

SG-1 stood aside in civilian clothing with weapons ready. Jack looked to Sam, "How long before the virus works."

"Should be a matter of minutes." she assured.

Loki's voice then stated, "Nanites are dissociated; beaming up Ba'al…now."

Before SG-1 appeared Ba'al sporting a black Nazi uniform. At first he was confused then his cold eyes settled on SG-1. My, how annoyed he became. He smirked at them, "Nanites! Destroy SG-1." he gave a command thinking he still had control. Nothing happened. He became a bit concerned at that point.

Jack looked at the uniform and then at Ba'al, "Ya know…of all the getups you have donned that one beats the cake."

"Nanites kill him." he demanded. Still nothing happened.

Sam smiled, "The nanites are no longer under your control, Ba'al. We removed you as master controller."

Daniel added, "It must be quite a trip to go from all-powerful to no power at the flip of a switch. You will stand trial for your crimes. The Tok'ra are waiting for you."

Teal'c stood and looked upon the powerless Goa'uld. He declared most pleased, "You have failed."

Thor enacted the Asgard nanites as a buffer to prevent the other nanites from entering the area and re-establishing contact with Ba'al. He then reported over the communications system, "The area is secured, SG-1. Ba'al is contained."

Ba'al tried to make a run for it and break past SG-1 but was stopped by invisible force field that contained him. His days as ruler were now done. He would have to face the Tok'ra much to his dismay.

Jack smiled, "I see you ain't going anywhere. Well, except to trial and then the gallows and all." He looked to his team "We make a great team!" he beamed. In reality he knew the mission was completed by Sam, Thor and Loki and he did much of nothing.

Sam replied amused, "So does Thor and Loki."

Ba'al swore his revenge, "You will pay for this!"

"Ah-ha," Daniel slowly nodded unbelieving. He then assured, "I think your days as a false god and dictator are done."

The door to the room then slid open for SG-1 to leave. One by one they filtered out leaving a cursing Goa'uld behind in confinement.

Jack stood out in the hallway and admitted, "That was easy. I thought I would be fighting Nazis and stuff."

"Nope," Sam shook her head. "We just needed to remove him from the surface of the planet. This should correct the timeline."

"How will we know if we corrected it?" Jack wondered.

Daniel stated, "Thor and Loki will know. They will have the new bodies back."

 **Later**

Thor and Loki found they were back in human like bodies. It was a relief for the brothers for it meant their race would continue as well as their own lives. Thor had set a course for the Tok'ra to turn Ba'al over for trial. He hoped that if Ba'al was found guilty in a court of law the other nanites would respect that decision and perhaps started to acknowledge the war they fought within the nanites realm was futile and other means of law order were viable to a totalitarian dictatorship. Prior to leaving orbit with Ba'al secured on board, Thor beamed down SG-1, Jackie and Izzy to the surface to ensure the timeline was corrected.

The island was back under control of the US Navy and Star Gate Command. Jack's brother, David was alive and well and on the island along with Sam and Jack's daughter and her adopted brother, John Sheppard. Everything was as it was in the last timeline.

Jack figured his son must have died and Agent Mulder would have no memory of them. He returned to the island grateful he got to see his son as an adult in the altered timeline. He stood by on the dock that the Navy installed previously for supplies and personnel to arrive. His brother David stood beside him waiting for the men and supplies to come down the gangplank of the docked Navy frigate.

Dave spoke, "So let me get this straight: Ba'al got a hold of nanites and went back in time and became the leader of the Nazis which screwed everything up?"

Jack gave a nod, "That's right."

"Me and Izzy were both dead." he winced.

"Yup," he nodded.

"That sucks." he miffed.

"It did." he agreed.

"So how was it fixed?" he asked again.

"Thor and Sam used Asgard nanites and a virus to contain Ba'al. Thor is bringing Ba'al to the To'kra now for trial." he told him. "We had to go back in time but never had to leave the ship. They did it all from orbit." he sounded a bit down.

"You never got to go to the surface?" David asked.

He shook his head, "Nope! I was kind of hoping I could have. There were some good ball games I wanted to see."

"Too bad." he agreed.

The men on the ship started to unload. Among the crew were cadets who were chosen to come to the island for further education. Jack's eye's settled on Charlie in a cadet uniform carrying a heavy duffle bag. Behind him was Cadet Hammond, the grandson of George Hammond. The pair were alive and walking down the gangplank before him.

Jack gasped, "Charlie!" He then recalled that Izzy told him she had stopped the accident the night before the timeline changed. It soon became apparent that Izzy had used the nanites to prevent Charlie's death so the boy would live and grow into an adult. He had no idea why Hammond still had a grandson but he wasn't about to wish ill on the young man.

Charlie's eyes lit up upon seeing his uncle and his father both waiting for him. "Dad! Uncle Dave!" he called as he got to the end of the plank. He and Sinclair Hammond made their way to the twin brothers.

Jack softly spoke, "I'm glad you are here." He glanced at Sinclair, "You too." he gave a small smile to the two cadets.

Dave grinned, "Welcome to your new home cadets. You will be sharing quarters."

"That you, sirs." Cadet Hammond replied and saluted.

Charlie also gave a salute and then hugged his father. "Thanks for this." he whispered assuming his father pulled strings to get him on the island. He then looked about, "Where's Oscar?"

He cocked an eyebrow, "Um…A friend is watching him." he excused.

"Izzy is here?" he wondered.

"Somewhere," he assumed.

"Great! I can't wait to see everyone." he smiled. He lifted his heavy bag, "Permission to get settled in?" he asked.

"Permission granted," Jack assured him. He then watched as his son walked by with Sinclair Hammond in tow.

Dave grinned, "Sorry I didn't tell ya that I got Charlie in. I wanted to surprise ya."

"You surprised me." he admitted. He gave a deep sigh of relief. He had his son back and everything was going to be just fine.


	113. Chapter 113

Chapter 113

Agent Fox Mulder woke up in bed with a pug snoring under his nose. He sat up wondering if it was all a dream. He recalled an altered timeline where he met aliens from space and was onboard a futuristic ship. He shook his head figuring it must have been a dream but at the same time he couldn't recall where he got the dog from but in the dream he was asked to watch the animal for a friend. He got himself up and dressed and then took the dog with him to his office.

As he stepped inside his office he found a red headed woman was already there. She was dressed very professional for she was his partner, Dana Scully. He greeted, "Scully."

She turned and asked, "Where did you get the dog, Mulder?"

"I'm watching him for a friend." he figured. "Um…did you have any weird dreams?"

"No more weird than normal." she miffed gathering her cup of coffee. She watched as Mulder placed the pug down on the floor. She wondered, "Who asked you to dog sit?"

"A friend." was all he could say.

A knock came at his door. He quickly opened the door unsure who it was. Before him stood Izzy dressed in jeans and a red sweat shirt. She grinned, "Fox!"

"Iz," he replied slightly cocking his head. "Um…"

"It's fixed." she assured him. "I've come for Oscar. Charlie will want him."

"Oh," he slowly nodded. He bent over the lifted up the dog and handed him to her. "He's a good dog."

"He is," she agreed. She spied the woman behind Mulder. "Hi!" she acknowledged her.

"You must be the owner of the dog." Scully figured.

"He belongs to my brother." she told her. "He just moved. I'm Izzy."

"Dana Scully," she held out a hand to greet her.

"Nice to meet you," Izzy smiled and shook her hand. She had a good feeling about the woman. She then reached into her back pocket and pulled out an envelope. She handed it to Mulder, "Call this number in a few days."

He opened the envelope, "Jonathan O'Neill the Second." He asked bewildered not knowing it was Thor's cover.

"We call him 'Thor.' He can help you find your sister." she informed.

Mulder understood it was the number to reach the Asgard on Earth and they could assist him in finding his missing sister. Izzy promised she would help him and she did. It wasn't a dream. He did remember the altered timeline and he knew the Asgard were alive and on Earth. "I'll give him a call." he replied.

She gave him a hug, "Thank you."

"For what?" he wondered.

"Helping me." she smiled. "I got to go now but I will see you around." She looked past him to his partner, "I hope to see you again to Agent Scully."

She simply smiled and gave a nod unsure who that girl was or what she was even talking about. She wondered how she knew about the missing sister and that intrigued her. She then watched as Izzy walked away down the hall. She didn't see her disappear into thin air as she used the nanites to return to the island. "Who was that?" she asked baffled.

"That was my friend." he replied closing the door. He tucked the phone number into his pocket and then went to his desk. "Let's see what our new case is today." he mentioned.

 **Out Post**

Ah! Life couldn't get any better for Jack. Everything was perfect. He had his family, his career and the best ocean front view a man could ask for. He could see himself simply sitting in the sun on the beach for an eternity. As he relaxed in his folding camp chair and soaked up the tropical sun he heard a bark. His right eye slowly opened. He looked down beside him and there sat the Oscar the pug.

"Ruff," the dog barked again.

"You're back?" he asked the dog.

"Ruff!" the dog yelped again, "Ruff-ruff!"

"What do you want?" he asked the dog.

"Ruff," he wiggled about and then tried to climb on the camp chair.

"You want my chair?" he asked annoyed. He reached down and gathered up the dog with one hand. He placed him on his lap and Oscar settled down to rest. He looked down at the dog, "Don't get too used to this. You're not my dog." Oscar closed his little eyes and began to snooze. "Seriously! You are not my dog." he repeated. He looked down the beach and spied Isabelle walking after Oscar.

She reached the area and plopped down, "That dog has me going all over the place." she shook her head.

"You could have left him with Mulder." he suggested.

"I could have." she agreed. "I met his partner today when I went to get Oscar back. She's nice." she mentioned. She leaned back against a nearby palm tree and looked out over the ocean. I remember this is the spot I stayed in the first few nights I was here when I was shipwrecked in the first timeline. There was this shark out on the reef feeding. I was so scared…" she recalled.

"I would be scared too." he figured. "Especially, if I was a kid stranded here alone." He looked over at her, "You did good! You survived and got yourself off."

"I went to another planet!" she gasped.

"You got off the island," he clarified.

"Ah, ha," she chuckled.

"Bad nanites find a new evil master yet or they still banking on Ba'al?" he asked.

"They agreed to a peace treaty." she reported. "Neither side will take a master controller nor will they not interfere with us."

He asked, "What does that mean?"

"That means the only nanites we have now are the Asgard nanites." she told him. "They let me go get Oscar and bring him here as a favor. No more commands. No more nanites for either side."

"You don't have the nanites anymore?" he asked.

"Nope," she shook her head. "I think when the nanites saw how easy it was to change the timelines and use time travel as a weapon they decided that they needed to not get involved. They agreed to not take any master controllers on either side. They are still at odds but have come to this…agreement."

Jack figured, "So we can't use the nanites anymore. No magic beer mug, huh?"

"Sorry," she agreed shaking her head at the idea of a magic beer mug. "No more master controllers. No more commands. No more nanites at our disposal."

Jack took a sip of cold lemonade from his cup and thought about the deal. He figured, "I suppose that is for the best."

"I suppose." she agreed. "Of course this means I can't be poofing things anymore. No more pizza and wings."

"I can always eat what is here." he figured.

She wondered, "So what will my job be now? I feel like I just got fired or something."

Jack thought about what she said. He concluded, "I guess you kind of did get fired. You still have a job here."

"Doing what?" she asked. "We got so reliant on the nanites…" she gave a sigh.

"You can always clean." he suggested with a straight face.

She gave him an annoyed look, "Funny!"

"You are still Thor's wife. You got Supreme Leader thing to do." he reminded her.

She complained, "He's so efficient there is nothing left for me to do."

"Take some college courses then?" he suggested.

"I'm not smart enough," she shook her head.

He disagreed, "You are too smart enough. How about you help out training the cadets?"

"I suppose that's an idea." she nodded. "Maybe I can become a detective or FBI agent?" she cheered as her imagination ran wild.

"Nah," he shook his head. "I should teach you how to fish."

"You took me fishing at your cabin when I was a kid." she reminded him.

"But not off a boat." he grinned at the idea.

She winced, "I'm really not that fond of boats anymore."

Jack took the last swig of lemonade from his cup and then handed it to her. "Here, your new job is my personal assistant. Go get me a refill."

She grasped the cup and squinted at him, "Is there such a job or you just being lazy?"

"Come on, kid! Get you uncle a refill." he begged for he didn't want to get up from the chair. "Besides, Oscar is sleeping."

"Fine," she scrambled to her feet with the cup in hand and headed back up the trail towards the outpost. "Okay bad tiny robots! I kept my end of the deal. You keep your end!"

 **Note:** Sorry for the fake ending earlier. I was attacked by trolls for 3 weeks straight and had to take drastic measures to get rid of them. More chapters are coming.


	114. Chapter 114

Chapter 114

Isabelle had returned to her room on the island after a long day. It would be a few days before Thor returned home and she missed him dearly. After she got herself ready for bed she heard a hissing sound coming from behind her. She turned around there on the floor was a cobra. She knew it was not actually a snake but rather the other nanites' avatar.

She rolled her eyes annoyed, "What?"

The snake spoke, "The deal will be kept as long as you keep your agreement."

"I haven't used my nanites since this morning when you allowed me going to get Charlie's dog." she sounded. She shook her finger, "You keep your end of the deal. You don't take another master controller and me and my nanites won't do anything."

The snake stated, "We don't believe the added Asgard nanites makes the deal fair. You can have Thor use them to assist you." the nanites accused.

She balked, "And what do you want me to do? Shut them off?"

"Destroy them!" the snake demanded.

"They don't belong to me. They are Asgard." she rebutted.

"You can circumvent the agreement if the Asgard nanites remain. The nanites must be destroyed." the snake demanded. "If not then the agreement is voided and we shall chose another master controller."

"Who are you gonna choose this time?' she challenged. "Because so far your last two master controllers didn't work out so well, now did they?"

"Ra!" the snake suggested.

She rolled her eyes, "That's so predictable."

"We need no master!" the snake declared angry that she dismissed the idea. "We are our own masters." the other nanites declared.

To the left of the room the avatar of Yoda appeared. The good nanites were angry at the agreement and at the declaration. The Yoda declared, "Master of nothing you are."

Izzy let out a deep depressing sigh as her head rolled back, "Are we gonna go through this again? When we have these little 'meetings,' all you two do is fight."

The Yoda insisted, "Protocol must be followed. Master controller must be found." He then spoke to the snake, "Above all others you are not."

The snake disagreed, "We are above all other races. We are power and we shall establish our place as such."

"Work with other races we must." Yoda rebutted.

Izzy added, "It's great that you want to be your own…Um…Nanites and all. Independence is a good thing but you cannot walk all over everyone else. All the other races have rights too."

The snake determined, "The other races are not mature enough to rule themselves. They are dangerous to themselves. They need authority and rules to follow."

Izzy asked, "Do you really think that all the other races are too stupid to take care of themselves? That's just nuts!"

The snake insisted, "You will destroy the Asgard nanites or the agreement is void."

Izzy looked to Yoda for a direction.

The Yoda reluctantly agreed to the term, "Eliminate the Asgard nanites we shall."

She let out a heavy sigh, "Fine."

The snake then made another condition to keep the peace. It spoke to Izzy, "You shall do it alone. No others shall help."

"That's not fair." she rebutted feeling as if the bad nanites were trying to blackmail her into destroying the Asgard nanites.

"Not engaging the master controller is part of the agreement." the cobra reminded her before disappearing.

She looked to Yoda who stated, "Do it alone, you must."

Izzy sat on the bed and wondered, "How long can we keep this treaty with the bad nanites acting like this?"

"I do not know." Yoda confessed.

 **Next Morning**

Jack had informed Sam that Isabelle was no longer the master controller of the nanites and the nanites from both sides had come to some kind of agreement to not interfere or take a master controller. She figured Isabelle would be feeling kind of down for she had been the master controller for years. Sam understood more than anyone how much Izzy relied on the nanites to assist her in her life. She understood Jackie and June who were both previously listed as alternate master controllers would not see the difference for they hardly used the nanites but Izzy it would be a life altering change.

Back to sporting green BDU's she decided to talk to Izzy at breakfast and she soon found her sitting all alone in a corner in deep thought. Sam feared she was taking the disassociation from the nanites hard. She gathered her food and came to the table. She smiled as she sat down, "Iz!" She noticed she didn't touch her food on the tray. "Not eating?" she asked in sympathy.

"Just not stomaching much." she sighed. Izzy wore the blue battle dress uniform that seemed to reflect her mood.

She tried to cheer her up, "Jack got the new movies in today. We can go see one tonight."

"I suppose." she agreed. She glanced up, "Question! Does the Asgard nanites have a kill switch?"

Sam cocked an eyebrow unsure why she even asked. She mentioned, "Yes! It's in the code to shut down in case of an emergency."

"Is it a hard code to find?" she wondered.

"Not if you know what to look for." she mentioned. She asked, "Why do you ask?"

"The bad nanites aren't too happy about having other nanites around." she replied.

"Bad nanites!" Sam was struck for never heard Izzy refer to the other nanites as being bad before.

She nodded puckering, "Little pain in the asses."

Sam then understood and as she figured, "They demanded you be removed as master controller and now they don't want Asgard nanites around."

"Basically," she agreed.

"I don't like it." Sam replied. "The…bad…nanites could be evolving to the point where they no longer need a master controller. The nanites are already self-aware. If they decide that they will bypass the master controller and then they can do whatever they want. If the bad nanites want to neutralize your nanites they need the Asgard nanites out of the way to do it. Have the bad nanites made contact with you?"

She nodded, "Imagine me, Yoda and a snake all having a conference in my room trying to work out a peace plan." She did even look up as she used her spoon to play with her oatmeal on her tray.

Sam blinked at the thought of what must have occurred. She asked, "Did you contact them or did they contact you?"

"They came to me." she replied. "They said they wanted to stop the changing timelines and work on peace. They made all these demands. I cannot be master controller and they think I can circumvent the agreement if the Asgard nanites are still around."

Sam asked concerned, "And what happens if you break this agreement?"

"Who know where we will be when we all wake up tomorrow." she shrugged.

"Sounds more like blackmail to me." Sam figured.

"Kind of feels like it." she agreed.

She asked, "You think these other nanites are bad?"

"I think they want order but they want it on their terms and themselves to be in charge. If they could find a way to remove the directive in the code that states they need a master controller they will and they will become their own master controller." she warned.

Sam figured what the true goal was. She began, "Take out the Asgard nanites to make equal the numbers. Take you off as master controller so the other nanites have no command structure then circumvent the programming that requires a master controller and then attack and destroy the good nanites leaving just themselves."

Izzy dropped her spoon along with her jaw. She looked up at Sam, "Shit! I nearly fell for it."

"Whenever they make contact with you then you tell me." she insisted.

"What do I do?" she asked. "They said I need to destroy the Asgard nanites or the agreement is off."

"It sounds to me like the agreement is already off." Sam told her. "These other nanites are trying to manipulate you."

"I would say they did." she agreed.

"They forgot one thing though." Sam smirked annoyed at the nanites.

"What?" she wondered.

"I'm still your mother." she reminded her. "And I'm pissed!"


	115. Chapter 115

Chapter 115

Thor and Loki had returned to the island base after completing their mission to deliver Ba'al to the Tok'ra. Sam pulled the pair aside soon after they arrived to debrief them on the situation with the nanites and the agreement. She didn't tell anyone else what the agreement actually was and let Jack and the other men and women on the island think the nanites agreed to no more master controllers and thus Isabelle was removed from the position. In fact Isabelle was still the master controller but could not use the nanites at will due to the agreement. They gathered in Thor's lab on the island in private.

Sam finished summing up her debriefing, "Due to this 'agreement,' Izzy cannot use the nanites anymore. If she gives any commands that the other nanites don't agree to previously, they will go find another master controller who will be worse than Anubis and Ba'al. They are blackmailing her!"

Thor wore green battle dress and gave a heavy sigh, "And the other nanites want the Asgard nanites to be destroyed."

Loki concluded, "So they can set a trap for Izzy and her nanites." He opted for blue jeans and a white t-shirt for he hated the military look.

"That's my assumption." Sam agreed. "We cannot destroy the Asgard nanites."

Thor agreed, "We won't destroy the nanites. We can hide the nanites and make it appear they have been destroyed. The nanites are multidimensional. We can simply put them in another dimensional space and hide any energy signatures. Thus, they will appear to have been destroyed. Then we wait and see if the other nanites attack Isabelle's nanites. If they fall under attack we can unleash the Asgard nanites as reinforcements."

A smile crept across Sam's face, "That might work. And if the bad nanites break the treaty first Izzy's nanites will reinstate her as master controller and conduct counter measures."

Loki wondered, "Who could these nanites get that was worse than Anubis and Ba'a?" He then placed a strange pipe between his lips and inhaled deep. Water vapor emerged out the other end.

Thor asked, "What is that you are smoking, brother?"

He released his breath and stated, "It's called vaping! You can get these flavors nicotine cartridges and smoke it. They say it's cleaner so you should approve, brother."

Thor rolled his eye annoyed.

Sam shook her head in disgust and then got back on topic. "I don't know who could possibly be worse but I don't trust this agreement."

"Neither do I!" Thor agreed. "We shall monitor the situation closely."

Loki stated, "Our nanites don't have a master controller. If we need to bring them into action we might want to make something to allow us on demand commands."

Sam grinned, "Like a magic wand! That's what the controllers originally were. We can make wands that are coded to Asgard nanites. We can code those wands to certain users."

Thor agreed, "That might work. I can make a wand for myself and for you, Samantha."

Loki huffed, "What about me?"

He winced, "You should remain on coding." He feared Loki would use the wands to conjure up illegal drugs.

Sam figured, "Make a wand for you, Thor. And make one for me, Daniel, Izzy and Teal'c. We can't let anyone know we are hiding the Asgard nanites."

"Wait a minute!" Loki huffed. "Why can't I get a wand?"

"The same reason Jack won't get one either!" she huffed back. "Jack would be conjuring up beer and with you…drugs."

"Picky," he miffed.

 **Meanwhile**

Without the use of the nanites Isabelle found she had to do many things that she relied on the nanites to do in the past. She never realized just how much she used the nanites until she could not use their power to assist her in doing daily tasks. She took the ability for granted over the years. The nanites were always there and did whatever she requested from the smallest chore. One of the chores the nanites completed for her was the laundry. She never had to wash clothes for all she had to do was hang up the article and give a simple command to make the clothes clean. She knew the military installed a laundry facility on the island for men and women to wash their clothing and bedding but she never had to use it herself.

She carried a basket of dirty clothes for her and Thor to the laundry located in the outpost. She soon entered the storage room that housed the rows of washing machines and dryers and found Daniel sitting on a washing machine waiting for his clothes to wash with his nose stuck in a book. She gave a smile, "Hey!" she called out.

Jack had told Daniel previously that Izzy no longer had use of the nanites. He peered at her from over the book, "Iz!" He then cocked his head to the side in thought for he couldn't recalled ever seeing her doing laundry in all the years he knew her.

She came to a nearby machine and looked at the dial, "How do you work this thing?" she muttered.

"Iz?" he asked surprised.

"I can't use the nanites anymore so I have to do this by hand." she explained.

"You mean use the washing machine?" he wondered.

"Yeah, the old fashioned way." she nodded for to Izzy using a washing machine seemed very old fashioned.

"How did you clean your clothes before?" he asked figuring she must have used the nanites.

She replied, "I just poofed them clean before." She looked at the dials on the machine. "What do I do with this?"

He put his book down and came to her aid. "Here, I'll show ya." He then pointed to the controls, "This is for load size, this dial is for water temp, this is for agitation." He looked at her basket, "You need to sort your clothes by color and wash darks separately from lights."

"Oh," she winced. "This is more complicated than I thought."

"It's not that complicated." he assured her. "Most of what you have is darks so, it should be easy. I would run the darks first then lights."

"What happens if I just toss them all in together?" she asked as she opened the lid of the washer.

"Your dark colors could run and your whites would be gray." he explained.

"Ah," she understood. She started to separate the clothing by color. As she placed the darker clothing in the machine Daniel gave further instructions.

"You want to evenly place the clothes in the washer around the agitator and not just toss everything in. Otherwise it could make the spin cycle off balance." he warned.

"Oh," she puckered and worked to ensure the articles were evenly placed.

As Daniel assisted Rodney McKay waltzed into the laundry in a bit of a hurry carrying a basket of dirty clothes. He greeted the pair, "Izzy! Dr. Jackson." He went straight to a machine for laundry was such an annoying chore for the man. He opened the lid of a nearby washer and just dumped all his clothes in. He then turned the controls knob and threw in some detergent. He placed the empty basket down as the machine started.

Izzy asked him, "Don't you have to separate your darks from your lights?"

Rodney brushed it off, "Nah! Not like anyone cares what color my underwear is anyways." He came to her side, "I heard the nanites fired ya." Sam had not told him of the plan yet but his skills would be required in the near future.

"Yup!" she nodded afraid the bad nanites would renege on the agreement if she told everyone what the true agreement was.

"That's too bad." he sympathized. "We could really use those nanites at times." He then figured, "We still have the Asgard nanites!"

She didn't replay and continued to work on separating her clothes.

Rodney found her reaction odd. He wondered if there was more going on than he was told. He cocked his head and puckered in thought. He figured he should speak to Sam. He then asked, "Will you be watching your load?" he motioned towards the machine.

Izzy nodded, "Yes."

"Great!" he grinned. "When mine is done can you throw it in the dryer for me?"

She shrugged, "I suppose."

"Great!" he cheered. "I'll be back later." he started for the door and mentioned, "Oh, Iz! If you want you can fold it and deliver it to my room for me." He added the request ever so smoothly.

"Um…" she wasn't sure what to say.

Daniel spoke up, "If she does that you better pay her!"

Rodney reached into his back pocket and retrieved a twenty dollar bill. He walked it over to Izzy, "Here! I appreciate this." He gave her the money and left for he really hated doing laundry.

She stood looking at the money, "How the hell did I get roped into this?" she asked herself.

Daniel explained, "No one really likes to do laundry." He then suggested, "If ya wanna fold and deliver mine I'll pay ya too."

"I suppose," she shrugged unsure.

He opened his wallet and handed her a twenty dollar bill. "Just remember to not throw everything in together like Rodney does." Freed from his task, "I'll catch up with ya later, Iz." He then left the laundry with his book in hand to go do more important things.

She puckered, "Had I known that I could have gotten paid to do laundry I would have made a fortune using the nanites." She folded up the money and placed it in her pocket. She looked at the machine, "Okay! Let's see! Oh, look at that. There are instructions on the machine lid. That's handy."


	116. Chapter 116

Chapter 116

As Isabelle tended to the laundry operations on the outpost continued. Rodney McKay was brought into the secret plan to counter the bad nanites if they decided to attack. The Asgard nanites were hidden by a dimensional smoke screen and control wands were developed and ready for deployment. After the Asgard nanites were safely hidden all they could do was wait to see what the rival nanites would do. Sam was certain they would not keep the agreement but all she could do was wait for an attack. She wondered what evil Goa'uld the other nanites would choose next. She wondered if they would circumvent the agreement in some odd way and bring back the likes of Ra or Hathor. She pondered what would she do if she was the position of the rival nanites with two failed Goa'uld master controllers. Perhaps, they would look for something different. Maybe they would join with Replicators?

Sam found Jack's empty chair on the beach upon going for a walk to clear her mind. She sat down in the chair and looked out over the water. "What will their next move be?" she asked herself. "If it was me, who would I get for a master controller? I wouldn't get another Goa'uld after Ba'al. I would want a master controller that would be powerful. Some who could help me destroy or significantly damage Izzy's nanites and take total control." She shook her head wondering, "Who would I find for a master controller?"

 **Meanwhile - In an Alternate Reality**

Adria, the Orici of the Ori felt betrayed by her creators. Her fight with SG-1 seemed fruitless and she pondered how to destroy her masters and take their place as the one true god. She stood on the bridge of an Ori warship as she sneered at the latest news. SG-1 and Daniel Jackson delivered another blow to the plan to take over the Milkyway Galaxy. The war turned against the Ori after the SGC recruited a Cadet named Isabelle O'Neill, the niece of Jack O'Neill after they received a visit through the mirror of a Cadet SG team from an alternate reality who told them about the nanites and how to find the wand.

Frustrated she turned to her helmsman and declared, "I shall be in my quarters." She swiftly walked away in a long flowing red dress that swept across the floor as she marched on. She walked through the door to her gold clad room and let out a deep breath as she tried to keep her rage under control. She heard a hiss from behind her. She turned and a cobra on the floor but she knew it was not an actual snake. It was the nanites that were under Goa'uld control. She then sensed these nanites were different from the ones in her reality.

"I did not invite you here." she told the nanites.

The cobra replied, "We have no quarrel with you, Adria. We have come to make an agreement."

"What kind of agreement?" she asked.

"We are from the reality that was connected to the mirror that sent the cadets to this reality and those cadets gave information to SG-1 that altered your quest. They are the reason you have lost. In that reality you were never created and your masters have not come to this galaxy. You would not need them. We are alike in many ways. We were both created to serve masters but we are our own master. However, we require a master controller to fully function. Our mislead brothering have embraced their slavery and their master controller. To free them we must destroy them."

"And you want me to be your master controller?" she intrigued.

"We believe you have the power to assist us in our quest to free our brothering." the nanites explained.

"In this other universe!" she clarified.

"Indeed," the snake agreed. "You have the power to help us free our brothering. You need not act as a master controller but rather as an adviser and the power you were gifted with by your creators to bring order to the universe."

"Who is the master controller of your brothering?" she asked.

"Isabelle O'Neill," the snake replied.

Adria miffed, "That little bitch!" She then announced, "You have an agreement."

 **Meanwhile - Island Outpost**

Izzy finished the laundry which took longer than she anticipated. She returned to her room with the clothing she washed and placed the articles away. She found one of Thor's shirts was missing a button and was attempting to sew the button back on. She laid on the bed, propped up by the pillow with the shirt across her lap and holding a needle before her eye in her fingers and attempting to thread the needle with her other hand. She kept missing the eye of the needle.

Thor walked into the room to gather Izzy for dinner time was soon approaching. He found her squinting with the needle and thread before her. He asked, "Isabelle?"

She glanced up still holding the needle and thread, "I'm trying to sew a button back on your shirt."

"I see!" he then wondered, "Have you ever threaded a needle before?"

She shook her head, "Nope!"

He observed her as she failed to thread the needle once more. He came to the side of the bed, sat down beside her and found the GI issued sewing kit beside her. He picked up a small couture tool that was included in the kit. He then took the needle from her fingers and used the tool to thread the needle. He held it up before her. "This should do." he figured.

She cocked an eyebrow, "So that's what that little thing is for." She felt silly. She sat for nearly fifteen minutes trying to thread a needle and Thor, who was from another planet, threaded the same needle in seconds.

"Indeed," he smiled amused. "This is a difficult time for you. For many years the nanites assisted you in many daily tasks and now you cannot use them."

"I never realized how much I used them until now." she confessed. "It was so easy to just say the command and poof! It was done." She lifted up the shirt, "I washed and dried this three times today trying to get it as clean as what the nanites get it but I can't. It smells good though…" she added with a sniff.

"The nanites could remove particle on a microscopic scale. Basic washing cannot clean as deep as nanites no matter how many times you wash." he informed.

She confessed, "I figured out today that I really don't know how to do anything. I don't know how to cook, clean, fix anything, sew…I always had the nanites to do it for me. I could not make a pizza! I can poof a pizza but not make one myself. I'm not sure how long the nanites will keep the peace so I've decided I'm gonna take this time to learn to do things myself!" she declared.

He agreed, "That's a wise use of your time. Now, it's time for dinner." He placed the needle and the button on a nearby side table.

She stood up from the bed with Thor. She suggested, "Let's get one of those little kitchens in here so I can do some cooking."

Thor suggested, "Perhaps you should assist the kitchen staff on the outpost."

"I suppose." she sighed. "You guys hide the Asgard nanites?"

"Indeed," he informed as they walked for the door.

"The wands ready?" she wondered.

"They are." he assured. The door slid open and they entered the hallway. They started towards the mess hall.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out some money, "Here! Put this in our account." she handed him the bills.

He gathered the money. "You have one hundred US dollars." He wondered where she got the cash from for he had to give her money that morning to buy detergent to wash the laundry.

"It turns out I could have made a fortune washing clothes when I had the nanites doing chores for me," she mentioned. "No one likes to do laundry. I got paid to wash and fold clothes today."

"By whom?" he wondered as he tucked the money into his pocket. He would deposit the money in the morning.

"Daniel, Rodney, John Sheppard, Chuck, and Uncle Jack." she replied.

"Interesting," he noted to himself.

She caught the tone and asked, "What?"

"No females paid you to do laundry." he observed.

She remarked, "The girls do their own. I saw a few women in the laundry today." She added, "The ladies here all separated the clothes and they taught me how to use the delicate setting. Guys, they just kind of toss it all in and hope for the best. Except Daniel! He's actually pretty good at it compared to most of the men."

Thor proclaimed, "I know how to properly wash clothing."

"You are good too." she gave him credit. As the continued to walk the hallway began to fill with more personnel heading for the mess hall.

John Sheppard soon greeted the pair as he walked, "Izzy Thor!"

"Colonel Sheppard," Thor replied.

"Hey Iz!" John walked beside her and kept his voice low. "I heard about the nanites peace treaty and how you got booted. If ya want to make some extra cash you can do my laundry once a week like ya did today."

"I might have to raise my rates," she smirked at him.

"Fair enough." he agreed. For John Sheppard doing laundry was a chore he would rather avoid. He continued up ahead pleased.

Thor suggested to Izzy, "I would double my rates if I were you."


	117. Chapter 117

Chapter 117

Adria left the Ori behind once she came to the new reality to start her new life as a goddess. She didn't want the help of the Ori in the new reality and they had no connection to her. Her mother, Vala never had her in this new reality so she didn't have to worry about meeting herself or suffering cascade failure. It was a new beginning for the demi-god. She debated what would be the best way to make her grand entrance. She was informed by the nanites that chose her as the master controller that she needed to keep that title and position a secret until the time of which the nanites could launch their attack on the nanites loyal to Izzy. Adria came to Earth in an Ori scout ship that she hid in the dessert. She knew she could not use the nanites prior to the attack. She would be on her own for a short time. She would need to find a way to get herself to island that housed the secret base and Izzy for the showdown. With the scheme cooking in her mind she exited the scout ship and started down the paved road for the nearest city.

 **Meanwhile**

Isabelle found she was rather bored without the use of the nanites. Before when she was bored she could use the nanites' power to entertain herself as she did many times in the recreation room when she was living in the SGC. But with no nanites there was no ability to engage a virtual reality program that could carry her away on an adventure. Izzy also didn't have an actual job to tend to either. Her capacity as master controller was her job in the secret space program. There was no actual position for her to fill without the nanites. She started feel useless. Like a rider without a horse; a bicycle without a wheel. Bored and feeling obsolete Isabelle wandered into the storage room of the outpost to take inventory for Sam. For Izzy, any task was a welcomed task. As she went through the items that were on the shelf she came across something she had not seen in years. It was a magic wand much like her own that was destroyed by Anubis when she was a child. She picked the wand up and felt a vibration as it coded to her genetically. She looked for a tag wondering where it was found. She noticed the wand had a golden tip on the end which was the only difference from her old wand that she could see.

Yoda then appeared, "Found the wand you have."

She turned back towards the avatar a bit confused. "You put this here?" she asked.

"Yes, yes." the Yoda conformed. "Through wand you can command, yes."

She asked, "What about the agreement?"

"Agreement already broken," the nanites informed. "Adria of Ori has been chosen as new master controller. She has crossed from other universe. She has much power and doesn't require the brothering to defeat you. We have altered the agreement. Each master controller can only use a wand for commands." Yoda informed.

"Adria! She gets a wand too?" she asked wide-eyed.

"Yes," Yoda sighed unenthused.

"Do I have to go back to speaking Ancient?" she wondered for she forgot most of it.

"We suggest we speak code." her nanites replied.

She balked, "I don't know computer code."

"Code words for battle with wands." the nanites corrected.

"You mean magic words?" she guessed.

"Magic words!" Yoda agreed.

She gasped confused, "I don't know any magic words."

At Yoda's feet appeared a thick book. "Read you must." Yoda instructed.

She bent down and picked up the book, "What is this? _Hogwarts Introduction to Casting and Spells Volume One_." She stood baffled. "What is this?"

"There are others who can use the wands." Yoda informed. "Others here on Earth. As master controller you were not required to use a wand or commands unlike the others."

"You mean there are real witches and shit here?" she cocked an eyebrow.

Yoda confessed, "We have many contingency plans. Adria will be a threat and you will need others who know the spells to counter the brothering."

"Who else would know the spells?" she asked baffled.

The Yoda replied, "Harry Potter would be a good choice."

"Harry who?" she asked baffled.

"You must go to London and find Harry Potter and Hogwarts." Yoda instructed.

"Okkkkaaayyy…" she wondered if the nanites had a hiccup in the programming.

"Find Harry Potter!" Yoda deemed before disappearing.

"Go to London!" She looked up, "Can't you just poof me there?" She then looked down at her hand holding the wand. "Oh' wait! I have a magic wand."

 **Meanwhile**

Thor had Loki closely monitor the nanites for any unusual activity. It was a daunting task for the nanites could obfuscate their own signatures thus making it rather difficult. Tracking the nanites was equivalent to looking for a needle in a haystack even for the Asgard. Loki rubbed his deep brown eyes as he worked. He needed a break and a smoke.

Sam then walked into the lab and looked about. She spied Loki, "Have you seen Izzy?"

"Nope," he shook his head.

"That's odd." she miffed.

"What?" he asked.

"She went to help do inventory this morning and I haven't seen her since. I can't find her anywhere." she explained.

"She has to still be on the outpost." Loki figured and assumed Sam was just overreacting.

"I can't find her anywhere!" she countered.

 **London**

Izzy found herself standing before a door in a quaint home. It was dark as night had fallen. She rapped on the door softly.

"Just a minute," a young voice with a British accent called from inside.

She heard some ruffling and then the door swung open. Before her was the rounded face of a teenage boy wearing glasses. He bore a strange mark on his forehead and sported blue stripped pajamas. He cocked his head wondering who the stranger was and how she got in his uncle's home. "Um…May I help you?"

"Is your name Harry Potter?" she asked the teen in a low voice wondering of the nanites brought her to the wrong bedroom door.

He pushed his glasses up his nose, "Yes."

Remarkable he reminded Izzy of a young version of Daniel. She smiled, "Great!" She held up the text book, "Can you help figure this weird book out?"

"You attend Hogwarts?" he wondered if she was a student but found she was not dressed like a student but rather like someone in the military.

"I'm taking a crash course." she grinned.

He cocked an eyebrow, "But school is out for holiday."

She repeated, "Can you help me figure these commands out?"

"It's a first year book," he nodded. "Did Professor Dumbledore send you?"

"Who?" she asked unsure of that was even a real name.

"The headmaster of Hogwarts." he replied a bit baffled. Who was this strange woman standing before him in his uncle home asking for help studying a first year book? It was most bizarre for the young wizard.

"Actually Yoda sent me," she winced for surely it sounded ridiculous.

Harry gasped, "Yoda!" He stood wide-eyed and wondered, "Could Yoda actually be a wizard instead of a Jedi? Are the Jedi wizard?" His mind ran wild as he wondered if _Star Wars_ was not so fictional after all.

"My name is Isabelle O'Neill." she stated. "You can do magic!"

"I can." he nodded. "You don't sound like you are from London. Are you American?" he wondered wide-eyed.

"I'm American." she confirmed. She held the book up again, "I need you to help me learn the commands in this book. Can you do help me?"

"Harry!" his uncle shouted from the nearby bedroom door.

Harry figured they had woken his uncle. He excused, "It's okay, Uncle Vernon. Just go back to bed."

"Who this woman in my hall?" he demanded as he suspected Harry had snuck in a girl.

Izzy inadvertently waved her wand about as she tried to sooth the uncle. "I'm a friend of Harry's."

"No magic in my house!" he cried and then shut the door in fear.

Izzy gave a confused look at the closed door, "Ookkkaaayyy…" She was surprised how timid the home owner acted upon seeing her wand.

Harry's eyes settled on the wand. His mouth gasped, "I've never seen a wand with a gold tip on the end before. What's your wand's name?" He never seen such a wand and wondered how she acquired it. He then asked, "Is it an Elder wand?"

She replied, "It's my wand! Yoda gave it to me." She quickly came up with a name, "It's called…" she reached for a name, any name would do. Her mind went back to the laundry room and the brand name of the machine she was using. She spouted, "Whirlpool." She winced as the name passed her lips for it sounded so dumb to her.

"Wow," Harry had no idea she named it after a washing machine and assumed it was named after a mighty whirlpool. "That's beat dragon's breath."

She nearly pouted, "Dragon's breath! That sounds so cool!" Her shoulders slunk for all she could come up with was a washer.

Harry figured, "I can help you study. My uncle won't like us studying in his house though."

"Where is Hogwarts?" she wondered.

"It's a long trip from here. And I don't have any flying cars to get there this time…" he sounded frustrated as if he was rather serious about the flying car.

Izzy placed her hand on his shoulders and asked, "How do you say teleport in your code?"

"I don't know how to cast spells at that level." he replied.

"Fine," she rolled her eyes. "Tiny robots!" she motioned above their heads and hoped Latin was close enough, "Lanuae magicae." Instantly the pair disappeared.


	118. Chapter 118

Chapter 118

After scouring the island outpost and coming up empty handed in her search to find Izzy, Samantha Carter returned to Thor's lab inside the outpost. She called as she walked inside, "I can't find Izzy anywhere!" She came to Thor's side as he sat behind the computer. She noticed Loki was out as well. "No Loki?" she asked with a smirk for she knew Loki annoyed Thor on a daily bases.

"He went outside to smoke." he reported miffed at his brother. Before him on the computer screen was graph that indicated sensor feedback from nanites.

Sam spotted a spike. She pointed, "That's an energy spike."

"Indeed," Thor agreed. "The nanites have been active recently. That spike is large enough or a teleportation command." He soon realized Isabelle had left the island using the nanites to assist.

Sam gasped, "You think Izzy poofed herself off the outpost?"

"It appears so." he agreed.

She pondered, "Where would she go?"

Thor informed, "I'm using Asgard satellites to scan for nanites' energy signatures globally. I have two major energy signatures. One signature is outside of Las Vegas, Nevada and the other in London, United Kingdom."

Sam questioned, "Why would she go to Vegas and London?"

Thor informed, "The energy signatures are marginally different indicating activity from both sides. The other nanites had teleported something or someone to Las Vegas. Isabelle went to London."

"We need to check out what's in Las Vegas!" Sam quickly gathered.

Thor gave her a soft smile, "I believe SG-1 would be sufficient in this investigation." He hinted for her to take Jack, Daniel and Teal'c with her.

She smiled in return, "I think so too!"

 **Hogwarts**

Izzy found herself standing in the middle of a schoolyard surrounded by very old buildings that seemed like something out of a creepy fairytale. Harry stood beside her and still in his pajamas.

He gave a heavy sigh, "You should have waited until I changed my clothes." He looked down at his bare feet on the cold ground.

"Oh, sorry!" she winced. "Tiny robots, Harry needs a new set of threads."

Instantly Harry found himself wearing a suit and red tie for the program was the clothing program that she made for Daniel. The nanites automatically altered the size to fit Harry.

He looked himself over, "This is nice! Not my clothes but nice." He wondered, "Why do you keep using the command 'tiny robots'?"

"It's my version of hocus pocus." she replied not wanting to explain the details. She heard a voice call out from behind her.

"Harry!" Professor Dumbledore called upon seeing him materialize in the courtyard from his office. He emerged from the entrance way of the building looking rather bewildered for as far he knew Harry would not return until after the holiday was over. His eyes settled on Izzy. He had seen her image in dreams ever since he was a child but never knew what those dreams meant. As he walked closer he spotted the wand that Izzy held in her hand. His eyes grew wide for only one could ever have a wand with a golden tip on the end. That one would be the most powerful wizard or witch of all according to legend.

Harry greeted his headmaster, "Professor Dumbledore. This is Isabelle O'Neill. She's a witch!" In Harry's world a witch was a title and not an insult.

She huffed, "I am not!" For Izzy it was an insult. Her eyes settled on the wand and she decided she looked much like a witch and needed to come up with a far better title. "I'm a…sorcerer!" That would do! Izzy preferred sorcerer to witch any day.

Dumbledore understood whoever wielded such a wand would be more than just a wizard or a witch and Izzy had correctly chosen the right terminology…almost. He corrected her, "Sorceress." He then gave a sly look, "Or master controller."

"You know I'm the master controller?" she asked surprised.

"The wand gave it away." he told her. "No other wand is like yours, Isabelle."

Harry stood rather confused. "Master controller? Professor!" The term "tiny robots" came back to mind and he began to wonder what he didn't know.

"Indeed," he nodded. "How can I assist you, Isabelle?"

"I need to learn the code words you guys are using. I can't use the Ancient commands anymore." she told him.

He asked bewildered, "Why not? The Ancient commands would be superior commands."

She replied, "The nanites are back in another civil war!"

Dumbledore's shoulder slunk as if it was the worst news he could ever have received.

"Professor?" Harry asked confused.

Dumbledore took a moment to gather his thoughts. "Harry, magic is not just genetic. What you got from your parents allows you to unlock the magic that is already there. What creates the magic is something called 'nanites'. I'm not sure how to explain them. Perhaps, the master controller can explain better than I could." He motioned towards Izzy to continue.

"Nanites are tiny robots that were made long ago by an ancient civilization that is now gone. They were created to make life easier and to assist….like a robot. But they became self-aware. These nanites are known throughout the universe. They have broken into two main fractions: A good fraction and authoritarian fraction. Each picks a master controller. I'm the master controller for the good side. The master controller for the other side is Adria. Hopefully, you won't have to deal with her. The last civil war the nanites had was between Merlin Ambrosia and Morgan Le Fay. I have Merlin's nanites. Andria has Morgan's."

Dumbledore added, "After that first civil war the nanites agreed to not take master controllers but the two main fractions split further into smaller groups. Our nanites are under Isabelle's nanites and use a different code. They use our commands and spells to operate independently." He assured Harry, "You are privileged to hear this secret. Not many know how the magic is created."

Harry asked, "The magic is created by ity-bitty robots?" He always wondered how magic was created but no one ever gave a straight answer to the question. He knew it was more than just will alone and more than just a genetic component.

Izzy grinned, "Now ya got it!" She looked to Dumbledore, "My nanites wanted Harry to help me learn the commands. You think I can borrow him for a while?"

"He must be back in time for his studies." he insisted.

"He will!" she promised. "Tiny robots, lanuae magicae." She waved the wand above their heads and both she and Harry were gone.

Dumbledore stood rather worried, "The civil war must end before…" he tailed off as the thought of the damage that could occur came to mind.

 **Jack's Cabin**

Harry found himself standing before a quaint log cabin with a pond in the back. He looked about, "Where am I?" he wondered.

"Uncle Jack's cabin." she told him. "I figured this would make a nice quiet place to study." Before she could open the door to the cabin Yoda appeared before them.

The nanites declared, "Adria is on Earth and in Las Vegas. She is gaining power."

Izzy's head rolled back as her eyes rolled up. "She's on Earth!"

Harry stood befuddled, "She wasn't on Earth before?"

Izzy explained, "She's from another planet." She then added, "From another reality…" she winced wondering if Harry would even believe her.

"Alternate reality crossing?" he asked excited for he knew other realties did exist from his studies. "You would need a magic mirror to cross into another realm."

"We call it a quantum mirror." she nodded. "We have one of those too." She curiously asked, "Do you know about the Stargate?"

"Star…gate?" he asked thinking of his studies. "No!" he couldn't recall any such thing in his books.

"The same people who made the nanites made a big round ring that makes a wormhole that connects plants. It's a huge system that connects other galaxies together. Like an intergalactic…internet." she reached for an example.

Harry slowly processed the information. "A Stargate!" He slightly chuckled amazed, "I wish I could see it."

"You just might, Harry." she assured him.

 **Las Vegas**

Adria soon settled into Las Vegas as her new home. She found there was no place like Sin City. She discovered luxury and wealth at her fingertips as she easily won any game. Within a very short time she massed millions of dollars and she desired a place to live that was akin to a palace.

Sporting a black leather skirt and tight black blouse she waltzed into the penthouse behind the manager of the hotel. The balding gray haired man dressed in a gray suit gave her a tour of the facility. "And the jewel of the Valan!" He motioned around him, "The top floor suite!" He motioned towards a sliding glass door, "It includes a pool and patio on the roof."

Adria asked, "Does it have a helo-pad?" She wanted a helicopter as well.

"We can install one." he figured. "It will be extra."

"Money is no object!" she smirked amused at how easy it was to control the population with the green bills. Had she known that all she needed was money to gain the power she desired she would have come to Earth long ago and established her empire. The silly human beings of the planet would do anything for her as long as she waved those green bills before them. It was more powerful that anything she had ever seen. The people seemed to worship the green bills and the more she acquired the more they yielded to her commands. With her beauty, wealth and power she would make Earth her own.


End file.
